


Sostengo mi respiración

by Sens Gaila (scaarte)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha Tendou Satori, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Kuroo Tetsurou, Omega Ushijima Wakatoshi, Self Confidence Issues, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 140,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaarte/pseuds/Sens%20Gaila
Summary: Kageyama Tobio ha estado enamorado de Oikawa Tooru desde sus días en Kitagawa Daiichi. Con la llegada de su presentación como omega su mente se fragmenta entre la incomodidad que siente hacia su dinámica y la necesidad que la misma le hace sentir. Por eso cuando Oikawa lo busca nuevamente pidiéndole ayuda, decide aceptar la petición del chico con la esperanza de  recibir un poco de su cariño, incluso si muy en el fondo siente que se está arriesgando demasiado.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Miwa, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 191
Kudos: 174





	1. Un aroma a eucalipto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando conoció a Oikawa Tooru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay muchas ships en Haikyuu que me gustan pero no he escrito sobre ellas antes, así que he decidido empezar por escribir Oikage.  
> Espero que les guste.  
> 

Tobio recuerda a su padre omega como un hombre alto, como niño solía decirle seguido que era muy bonito y cuánto lo amaba. Ahora con doce años cumplidos tiene la sensación de que a su padre no le gustaba eso, pero lastimosamente nunca tendrá la oportunidad de preguntarle.  
Se ubica de pie frente al espejo observando su uniforme tratando de no pensar en que hoy se cumplen tres años desde que él los abandonó, trata de pensar en cosas felices como el hecho de que hoy es su primer día en la escuela media Kitagawa Daiichi y que su abuelo y su hermana mayor lo acompañarán hasta la entrada.

—¡Tobio el desayuno! —escucha a su abuelo llamarlo desde el piso inferior de la casa. Da una última mirada al espejo para comprobar que todo se encuentre en orden y se dirige a la mesa principal, para cuando llega su hermana Miwa está ayudando a su abuelo. Tobio sabe que Miwa es una universitaria, su hermana es ocho años mayor que él, pero también sabe que se queda en casa para cuidarlos. A veces se pregunta si ella ha renunciado a mucho por ellos.

—Hable con mamá, dice que no podrá venir a la casa toda la semana, pero tal vez el fin de semana podamos salir a comer—Miwa le dice mientras él toma asiento para comer tostadas. La mira con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, sabe que su madre alfa no puede estar cerca por el trabajo, al menos a primera instancia se siente tan simple como eso, pero a su edad era más fácil entenderlo así. 

—Espero que el fin de semana llegue rápido—en realidad, Tobio no ve a su mamá muy seguido. Tienen bastante suerte si se ven al menos dos fines de semana en un mes. Si le preguntaran a él como luce su mamá, diría que es una mujer bastante intimidante, era más alta que su padre omega y cree que se parece a una versión más vieja de su hermana solo que con cabello largo. Su aroma de alfa también se parece al de su hermana algo parecido a la nuez moscada solo que su mamá también tiene notas dulces como la canela, algo extraño en un alfa femenino quienes saben tener los aromas más fuertes de entre todos los géneros secundarios.

—Pero mira que grande estas mi rollito de canela—su abuelo pasa suavemente una mano por su cabeza. El abuelo de Tobio es alfa como su hermana solo que ya no libera muchas feromonas debido a su edad, es algo común en todos los géneros cuando son adultos mayores, por lo que para Tobio su abuelito solo huele a hogar y muy suavemente a galletitas de avena —Lo bueno de escoger Kitagawa Daiichi es que queda cerca de la casa, aun así, ten cuidado al regresar. Terminen rápido de comer, que vamos caminando mis niños.

Cuando Tobio estaba más pequeño solían salir todos juntos, pero luego Miwa dejó de ir con ellos durante un tiempo debido a sus estudios y ahora con la universidad tampoco puede acompañarlos seguido por eso a Tobio estos momentos son los que más le gustan.  
Se despide de sus familiares en la entrada de la escuela, su hermana y su abuelito le dan un abrazo y lo perfuman suavemente de feromonas antes de irse, es algo común entre los familiares o amigos cercanos para proporcionar calma, y oculta suavemente el aroma propio cuando se es mayor, sin embargo, Tobio aún es un cachorro así que no tiene aroma que ocultar. 

No hace amigos el primer día, ni tampoco el segundo, y el tercero aún menos, pero decide unirse al equipo de voleibol para conocer más personas y practicar, aunque no es bueno socializando. Su hermana siempre dice que tiene una expresión suave y como tiene un rostro tan tierno la gente no se acerca, sinceramente el cree que su expresión da un poquito de miedo.

—Mi nombre es Kageyama Tobio y vengo de la escuela elemental Akiyama. He estado jugando voleibol desde segundo grado. ¡Gusto en conocerlos! —Dice presentándose ante el club de voleibol con una inclinación. Hay muchos aromas, lo cual es normal debido a que algunas personas en esa cancha ya han alcanzado su pubertad y se han categorizado como alfas, betas u omegas. Pero Tobio capta un aroma entre esos más notorio, y es curioso porque hay tantos a su alrededor y solo se concentra en uno. El eucalipto se desliza por sus fosas nasales, de una forma reconfortante que dan ganas de aspirar profundamente, pero eso sería de mala educación.  
Algo interesante de la biología es que como cachorro Tobio sabe que no produce feromonas, pero los cachorros aún pueden olerlas. Cree que es un detalle útil porque así sabes cuando una persona está enojada, triste, o feliz. 

Sigue el aroma a eucalipto hacia un adolescente alto, pareciera que tuviera una sonrisa grabada en su rostro, es un alfa, y a su lado hay una persona con un rostro severo, pero no tiene aroma y Tobio se fija en que está utilizando parches para ocultar el aroma por lo que no puede saber si su segundo género es alfa u omega. El chico de rostro sonriente le da una sonrisa al notar que lo está observando, Tobio gira el rostro rápidamente por la vergüenza de haber sido atrapado mirando.

Tiempo después se entera que el chico alto de cabello castaño se llama Oikawa Tooru, y la persona que está siempre con el Iwaizumi Hajime, son el armador y atacante lateral del equipo. 

Recordará siempre el primer día que vio a Oikawa rematar porque sintió como su pecho se calentaba, era una sensación emocionante como si recorriera una corriente por todo tu cuerpo para luego asentarse en tu pecho, ese tipo de sensaciones que te hacen lanzar una sonrisa de la emoción, pero a la vez te dejan un miedo por no saber el origen de la repentina emoción. Cree que tal vez ahí fue cuando empezó a desarrollar un enamoramiento por el alfa, algo pequeño pero presente. Eso lo impulsó a querer ser notado, era su primer enamoramiento, y Oikawa era un gran armador, así que empezó a practicar y se volvió bueno rápidamente. Su abuelo le dice que tiene talento para el voleibol y Tobio admite que eso ayuda mucho con su autoestima.

* * *

El fin de semana mientras está en su casa haciendo deberes Miwa se le acerca, lo hace unas cuantas veces a la semana para preguntarle como está. Tobio sabe que su hermana se preocupa mucho por él.

—Él se ve genial hermana, y tiene un saque muy fuerte. Solo hablamos pocas veces, en realidad estoy bien mirando de lejos—dice atropelladamente mientras le cuenta a su hermana sobre Oikawa—En la hora del almuerzo, Iwaizumi-san a veces me invita a comer con ellos, eso me ayuda mucho. No me gusta comer solo, Miwa…no mucha gente se me acerca—baja la cabeza mirando sus manos, tiene las uñas recién cortadas, todo en orden para mañana su práctica de voleibol. Los brazos de su hermana la rodean y las feromonas de nuez moscada lo rodean, y cierra los ojos al sentirse reconfortado.

—Mi bebe Tobio, la gente es tonta. Te prometo que tendrás amigos, muchos que te aprecien y te cuiden. Además, yo también soy tu amiga, aunque estoy vieja. —Su voz se alza con una nota dramática al final, lo que hace a Tobio sonreír—Es posible que no sientan la confianza de acercarse a ti porque eres una ternura, trata de hablar con ellos. 

—Pero… ¿y si aun así no quieren ser mis amigos?

—Ellos se los pierden—Lo suelta y se acomoda frente a él— Qué bueno que este Iwazumi-san te invite, aunque seguro solo te sientas y no hablas mucho.  


—¡Es que no tengo nada de qué hablar! Y ellos son más grandes—Se sonroja ligeramente.  


—Bueno, bueno, tampoco te obligaré. Entonces…mi bebe Tobio tiene un crush con un chico tonto que solo sabe hacer saques. Tienes que mostrármelo, aunque sea de lejos.

—¡No!, así está bien. El no es tonto Miwa—Su ceño se frunce ligeramente, baja su voz un poco conforme sigue hablando—no te lo mostraré, eso es vergonzoso.

—Vergüenza robar dijo mamá—su hermana ríe, mientras se levanta y le desordena el cabello— mamá debería llegar hoy, dijo que estaría aquí para las 7 de la noche. Se va mañana de nuevo en la mañana.

—Compremos galletas, a mamá le gustan las galletas. Puedo ir con el abuelo.

Más tarde va con su abuelo tomados de la mano compran galletas de avena con chocolate para mamá, al regresar la espera. Se sienta en la mesa con un platito de galletas para su mamá, pero después de las 7 no ha llegado. Escucha a su hermana y su abuelo hablar en la sala y se acerca lentamente con curiosidad.

—No va a venir, acaba de llamar. No se oía bien—le dice en voz baja su abuelo a Miwa

—Siempre es lo mismo, le dije la última vez que no podía decir que vendría y luego no presentarse es la cuarta vez que hace eso, Tobio está esperando. Yo estoy acostumbrada, pero Tobio necesita verla. —Feromonas enojadas rodean la sala. La nariz de Tobio pica, pero entiende el mensaje, su mamá no vendrá. No la ve desde hace tres semanas y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas que nunca derrama.

—Sabes que no es simple Miwa, tu madre…no lo ha superado. Sabes que lo está intentando, creo que ha tenido una nueva recaída. Me quedaré con Tobio, estás de vacaciones. Ve a verla esta noche por favor—se acerca a su hermana y ubica una mano en su hombro—trata de entenderla cariño. Relaja tus feromonas, vas a asustar a Tobio. 

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero me gustaría que Tobio la vea más seguido.

—Pronto cariño, pronto. Los vínculos rotos tardan muchos años en curarse.

Tobio se acerca lentamente hacia su abuelito, y lo abraza de la cintura. No está llorando, en realidad por más que sienta la necesidad de llorar, sus lágrimas nunca caen. No dicen nada, solo lo cargan de regreso a su habitación. Las galletas en la mesa se quedan ahí toda la noche. 

Nadie se las come.

Su mamá vive en Tokio, así que su hermana llegará esta misma noche si va en tren bala. Aunque es joven, entiende que no hay algo bien con su mamá, trabaja mucho y a veces va al Hospital de Regulación de Feromonas de Tokio, sabe que es por el vínculo que tenía con su papá. Eso no evita que se sienta mal porque la extraña.

Pasan dos días antes de que su hermana regrese, no dicen mucho. Solo le explica a Tobio que mamá tuvo una recaída, pero ya está mejor. Quiere verla, pero le dicen que tendrán que esperar porque ahora está en el Hospital y por las feromonas los cachorros no presentados no pueden ir, porque podrían causarles una presentación temprana. El trata de ver las cosas del lado positivo, cuando Iwaizumi lo invita a comer cruza palabras con ellos, pero Oikawa cada día parece menos cómodo por su presencia, lo siente por su expresión no por sus feromonas ya que ha empezado a usar parches.

—Tobio-chan, una vez mencionaste que juegas voleibol desde joven, ¿Quién te enseñó? —Kageyama se sobresalta, no está acostumbrado a que Oikawa le hable, da un suave trago de su cartón de leche antes de responder.

—Mi abuelo, él era entrenador en su juventud—Dice bajito, para alguien exterior el cambio de voz no sería muy notorio, incluso su rostro parece igual.  
Oikawa solo asiente y sigue con su comida.

—Oikawa-san…—mira a Iwaizumi porque le da vergüenza mirar a Oikawa, el chico levanta la mirada y por un momento Kageyama siente que su mente se pone en blanco— Quería preguntarte, si podrías enseñarme a hacer un servicio con salto.

—¡Iwa-chan!, ¿lo ves? Mi kohai prodigioso quiere que le enseñe algo—suelta una risa, Tobio cree que está siento sarcástico, pero no está seguro, siempre se le hace difícil diferenciar esas cosas—No. Tobio-chan, eres muy bueno como para que te enseñe.

No hay lugar a más, incluso aunque le da un cumplido, siente que no es así. Tal vez fue de mala educación preguntar.

* * *

Días después sigue preguntando, insiste una y otra vez porque realmente quiere aprender, hay tantas negativas. Y ya no lo han invitado a almorzar, así que intenta acercarse a otras personas porque se siente solo. Conoce a Kunimi y Kindaichi pero no hablan mucho con él, incluso estando en el mismo equipo.

—Si vas a atacar hazlo hasta que se rompan, ese es mi lema Tobio-chan—le dice Oikawa con una voz alegre la siguiente vez que le pregunta.

—Si lo entiendo, pero quería saber si me podrías enseñar el sa-

—¡No!, lo hago con mis manos, no lo sé. ¿Por qué le enseñaría a alguien que será una amenaza para mi puesto como armador? —Se inclina hacia el y Kageyama se confunde, no debería haber feromonas por los parches que el alfa usa, pero están ahí, el eucalipto le llega y sabe que está enojado—Eres un idiota, un gran idiota.

El se queda parado sosteniendo el balón incluso después de que Oikawa se va, no se siente bien. Seguro hizo algo mal, su padre solía decirle que si alguien era grosero con el se debía a que el hizo algo mal, así que seguro hizo algo mal pero no sabe qué. Y duele porque no es idiota, incluso si su padre lo decía también, no es un idiota. «O al menos eso creo», piensa tristemente. Sus ojos pican de nuevo.

Las cosas no van bien, sigue sin ver a su madre y Oikawa no le habla. Decide no molestarlo más y trata de aprender observándolo, debe admitir que el alfa se sigue viendo impresionante al jugar voleibol, y que su enamoramiento por el persiste.

Tal vez si es idiota.

Estando en un partido oficial Tobio siente que algo está mal, las feromonas de Oikawa incluso con el parche se sienten, feromonas de desesperación y Kageyama siente una necesidad fuerte de ir a calmarlo, pero no sabe por qué tiene esa sensación, el no produce feromonas. El entrenador saca a Oikawa del partido después de algunas jugadas fallidas y le dice a Kageyama que entre. Se siente emocionado, puede demostrarle lo mucho que ha crecido, que ha aprendido cosas viéndolo, quiere que Oikawa vuelva a hablarle, aunque sea un poco, quiere ver su sonrisa y quiere almorzar con el e Iwaizumi. Se esfuerza mucho y está tan emocionado que una ligera sonrisa se asoma por su rostro al ganar.  
Y decide volverlo a intentar.  
Una felicidad burbujeante se aloja en su pecho, porque se siente orgulloso de que lo hayan puesto a jugar en un partido oficial. Se acerca a Oikawa con una sonrisa ligera quien está practicando en la cancha.

—Oikawa-san, por favor, enséñame a sacar— Hay un momento de silencio, y el alfa gira sus ojos cafés hacia él, grandes y brillantes. Por un momento Kageyama siente que le dirá que sí, pero luego las siente, esas feromonas tan enojadas. 

No ve venir el golpe, pero escucha un quejido, un quejido de miedo muy grande y un «no te acerques aquí» de parte de Oikawa. Está muy seguro que el quejido fue de él, y el miedo lo invade. Por un momento un pensamiento se desliza por su cabeza incluso si no tiene sentido porque es muy joven y no se ha presentado.  


_Alfa quiso golpearnos._

Y el pensamiento lo asusta aún más porque no sabe de dónde vino la voz. El golpe no llegó, pero el miedo se quedó, Iwaizumi estaba ahí para detenerlo, pero Tobio está tan asustado que deja caer el balón de sus manos. 

Oikawa-san me odia.

Oikawa-san me odia.

Oikawa-san me odia.

_**Alfa me odia.**_

Y corre, sale corriendo como nunca lo ha hecho. Su corazón late fuertemente y no puede entender esos pensamientos que se deslizan por su mente, no sabe por qué su mente se refiere a Oikawa como alfa, y quiere llorar porque lo intentaron golpear y sus ojos le pican, y su garganta se cierra. Se siente muy agitado. No sabe si lo llamaron después de eso, no cree haber escuchado su nombre.

Se para frente a dónde están sus zapatos y se cambia con rapidez para irse a su casa. Pero no puede dar muchos pasos antes de notar que sus mejillas se sienten mojadas. Se toca su cara con suavidad y se da cuenta que está llorando, y da pequeños quejidos, porque no sabe cómo parar. Pero lo está intentando y no para y se siente desesperado. _¿Por qué no puedo parar?_

Tobio cuenta esa vez como la primera vez que Oikawa lo hizo llorar, y sabe que lo hará llorar más veces en el futuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.  
> Por si se lo preguntan si pasaremos por la perdida del abuelo de Kageyama :c  
> Mi objetivo será publicar una vez por semana aprovechando que estoy de vacaciones (:


	2. Desesperación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama se encamina hacia su presentación como omega mientras su alrededor se desmorona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Muerte de personaje.  
> No es nada gráfico, pero quería que lo supieran.

No le cuenta a su hermana de aquel incidente y ella no pregunta por su crush seguramente asumiendo que lo ha superado. No vuelve a llorar después de eso, pero siguió teniendo una sensación parecida a la ansiedad los días que siguieron. Solo estaba seguro de una cosa. Esa sensación no le pertenecía el completamente.

Quiso preguntarle a su hermana, pero no sabía cómo, todos en su familia eran alfas y él no sabía si lo que estaba experimentando eran características alfas. Siendo sinceros, Kageyama tenía miedo de lo que podría resultar su dinámica, quisiera ser beta para ahorrarse muchos problemas con celos e instintos animales, sin embargo, sabe que es poco probable considerando la genética familiar. Así que un alfa estaría bien.

Pasan semanas en las que no habla con Oikawa ni con Iwaizumi, Tobio trata de evitarlos lo más que pueda porque la sensación de ansiedad incrementa cuando se acerca a Oikawa. Empieza a juntarse con Kunimi y Kindaichi aunque no cree que ellos se sientan cómodos con su presencia. 

—Parece que finalmente dejaste de molestarlo Kageyama—le dice Kindaichi. Tobio camina silenciosamente detrás de ellos como se ha acostumbrado últimamente. —Oikawa-senpai ya debía estar cansado de ti siguiéndolo por todos lados.

Lanza una risa burlona. Y Kunimi solo sigue en su silencio usual.

Las orejas de Tobio se sienten calientes por sus palabras. Es verdad, le gusta Oikawa, pero también quería ser su amigo no era su intención molestarlo. Eso le hace pensar que en realidad Kindaichi tampoco lo considera su amigo.

Deja de seguirlos y camina en otra dirección, se despide de ellos, pero nunca le regresan alguna palabra. Se acerca a una máquina expendedora y presiona dos botones como hace siempre, cree que algún día le saldrán dos leches en lugar de una incluso si suena gracioso e improbable.  
Se va a sentar solo cerca de ahí pensando en que hará de ahora en adelante, debe practicar más y más para que cuando Oikawa se gradúe él pueda volverse el armador oficial. Mientras se encuentra sumergido en sus pensamientos alguien se sienta frente a él.

—Kageyama—Iwaizumi se dirige a él, se encuentra solo. No parece que Oikawa esté cerca de ahí.

—Iwaizumi-senpai, umm, yo, esto…—las palabras salen de forma atropellada, no es que sienta miedo de su senpai solo que quizá Oikawa se moleste y piense que lo está acosando nuevamente a través de su amigo—Creo que debo irme.

—No espera, quería hablar contigo—Pasa una mano por su cabello, y Kageyama nota por primera vez que no trae sus parches de aroma. Olfatea ligeramente para sentir el aroma suave de la lavanda. Iwaizumi es un omega. Guarda ese pensamiento para sí mismo. —Se que han pasado algunas semanas, traté de hablar con el idiota de Oikawa, pero no quiere disculparse así que decidí venir a hablar contigo yo.

—Iwaizumi-senpai tu no hiciste nada. No tienes que obligarte a hablar conmigo.

—No es una obligación Kageyama, Oikawa está siendo más idiota de lo usual y tu mereces una disculpa. ¡Maldita sea, casi te golpea! —feromonas de frustración llegan a su nariz, y Kageyama arruga ligeramente su ceño.

—Está bien, lo prometo. —No está bien, pero no le dirá a Iwaizumi que le produce cierta ansiedad acercarse a Oikawa. —Solo…no importa.

Iwaizumi lo mira fijamente, como si no supiera si creer o no en sus palabras. Lo difícil es que Tobio siempre tiene la misma expresión en el rostro, lo hace parecer mayor a su edad, pero también se vuelve más difícil interpretarlo.

—Si ya no quieres acercarte cuando Basurakawa esté cerca lo entenderé, pero podemos seguir hablando, si es que quieres— cree que esa es la única vez que ha visto a Iwaizumi sonreír, aunque es algo ligero está ahí y Tobio se emociona porque Iwaizumi parece considerarlo su amigo.

—¡Si! Me gustaría mucho.

* * *

Finalmente ve a su mamá. Aparece frente a su puerta tres meses desde la última vez que la vio, se ve saludable y Tobio corre a abrazarla. Las dulces notas de canela con nuez moscada lo rodean por completo. La última vez que vio a su mamá ella no podía producir feromonas por una recaída que tuvo, sin embargo, ahora todo parece estar bien. 

—Mi bebé parece que creciste tanto desde la última vez que te vi. Mírate, hasta tu cabello se ve más largo—Le llena el rostro de besos. Miwa y su abuelo se acercan por detrás y le dan un abrazo.

—Qué bueno que estés mejor Yua. Bienvenida a casa. —Le dice su abuelo con suavidad.

—Estoy feliz de estar en casa papá.

Las cosas parecen ir bien después de eso. Mamá se quedará en casa por lo menos unos meses por recomendación del médico para acelerar su proceso de curación.  
Cuando su padre rompió el vínculo con ella, las cosas simplemente fueron horribles. Vomitaba seguido, sus feromonas estaban muy desequilibradas, la “ira alfa” simplemente fue aterradora. Las mujeres alfas son más agresivas que los hombres alfa y Kageyama nunca estuvo tan asustado de alguien hasta su mamá.

Discutía con Miwa y su abuelo muy seguido, y las dos alfas llenaban la casa de feromonas de agresión lo que hacía que Tobio se ocultara bajo su cama hasta que se calmaran. A veces trata de recordar más de aquello, pero no lo consigue lo que hace que Kageyama tenga la sensación de que su mente le oculta cosas, no de una forma paranormal, solo que no tiene recuerdos claros de su padre omega, son más bien momentos al azar. De la misma forma, tampoco sabe la razón del vínculo roto de sus padres.

Con la llegada del partido del final de temporada Tobio no pudo jugar en la cancha, pero Oikawa se veía bien, sus feromonas no se deslizaban por el parche y estaba feliz, sonrió mucho incluso si al final no vencieron a Wakatoshi Ushijima, ganando así el segundo lugar.

Mientras el alfa recibía su reconocimiento como el mejor armador de escuela media Tobio se llenó de un sentimiento parecido a la tristeza. No lo volverá a ver porque duda que ingresen a la misma escuela superior e incluso si no están en buenos términos eso lo hace sentir mal. Afortunadamente con el paso de los días ese sentimiento de ansiedad fue desapareciendo.

Conforme camina fuera de las instalaciones mirando sus zapatos escucha que alguien lo llama. Es Oikawa. Camina hacia Tobio con una expresión decidida y se planta frente a él mirándolo fijamente.

—Te venceré Tobio-chan. A todos, así que espera porque ahora eres formalmente mi rival. —No sabe que decir, solo puede ver que el chico está llorando. Asume que es por la emoción y por primera vez en meses Kageyama cree que no se ve intimidante.

—Pañuelo—murmura para sí mismo saliendo del asombro, mientras desliza su mano por sus bolsillos. —¿Quieres un pañuelo?

No esperaba que lo tomara, así que Tobio se acercó con lentitud y ligeramente se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies para tocar la cara del chico con el pañuelo. Cree que escuchó un sonido de asombro de parte de Oikawa, pero no lo aparta, en realidad no hace nada más que seguir llorando. Toma con suavidad la muñeca de Tobio y le sonríe.  
Kageyama decide tomar ese momento como una disculpa no hablada.

—Felicidades por ser el mejor armador de escuela media —Su voz salió tan suave, casi como un susurro que por un momento creyó que Tooru no lo escuchó. Sin embargo, siente una mano en su cabeza despeinando su cabello y toda su cara de enciende por la vergüenza. Oikawa no dice nada, solo se retira y Kageyama se queda de pie ahí asimilando lo que acaba de pasar.

Tobio solo pudo seguir observándolo mientras se iba, esperando guardar ese recuerdo de él.  
Si es sincero con todos, cuando llegó a su casa ese día en la noche y recordó todo, un sentimiento de vergüenza se deslizó por todo su cuerpo mientras sostenía su propia muñeca. Una vergüenza tan grande que solo quiso retroceder el tiempo.

* * *

A partir de su segundo año en escuela media todo comenzó a caerse en pedazos. Como si de fichas de dominó se tratara. Se siente irritable todo el tiempo, mamá ya no está en casa y Miwa ha empezado a trabajar así que pasa solo con el abuelo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no hacen mucho juntos ya que su abuelo pasa mucho tiempo durmiendo, como si estuviera cansado todo el tiempo.

Y la escuela no va bien incluso ahora que está cercano a cumplir catorce años y terminar su estadía en Kitagawa Daiichi. Después de que Oikawa se graduara un grupo de omegas del grado superior comenzó a decir que era un acosador y que molestó a Tooru durante todo su último año de escuela media. Lo cual no es cierto, pero nadie se molestó en creerle. Así que las únicas personas que se le acercan en contadas ocasiones son Kunimi y Kindaichi, Tobio los considera sus amigos, pero sabe que ellos no, debido a que solo hablan con él cuándo no hay mucha gente cerca.

En pocas palabras, ahora es un marginado.

Va hacia la cocina con la esperanza de hacer unas galletas. Es lo único que sabe hacer porque en realidad sus habilidades en la cocina son muy inútiles. Y su fin de semana transcurre con tranquilidad hasta que ya no lo hace.

Algo está mal en su casa y está seguro que es su abuelo, puede que el hombre no produzca tantas feromonas por su edad, pero está seguro de que su nariz pica por un aroma de angustia. Corre a la habitación donde debe estar y sus huesos se sienten rígidos por la desesperación y el miedo. ¿Por qué el abuelo huele tan angustiado?  
Cuando entra a la habitación suelta un pequeño grito, lo suficientemente fuerte para que su abuelo gire la cabeza hacia el con una expresión de culpa. Hay sangre en sus manos, está tosiendo con fuerza y aun así trata de relajarse cuando nota su presencia.

—Está bien Tobio—Tose de nuevo con más fuerza y la sangre de su boca salpica las sabanas—Necesito que llames a una ambulancia, concéntrate. No estés asustado.

—Abuelito—la voz de Tobio se escucha muy temblorosa, no sabe qué hacer. Las manos le tiemblan y solo llora. Las lágrimas se deslizan por su rostro, la cabeza le duele y se nubla. Su espalda se desliza contra la pared y envuelve sus piernas con sus manos mientras oculta la cabeza. 

Sabe que debe moverse, sabe que debe levantarse y ayudar, pero no puede. 

—Vamos mi niño…—la voz de su abuelo sale como un susurro, y con un gran esfuerzo libera unas feromonas que lo calman—Necesito…que llames…a una—Toma una respiración profunda—ambulancia…

Tobio no se levanta, cree que lo más adecuado para describir sus acciones es arrastrarse, gatea hasta la sala. Y todo su cuerpo está temblando. Toma el teléfono y marca.

—Una ambulancia, mi abuelito, está sangrando—llora mientras llama por teléfono. La chica al otro lado de la línea le hace preguntas, el cree que las responde. Le da indicaciones, y Tobio se levanta para ir a la habitación, su abuelo lo mira, pero ya no le está hablando. Sus ojos parecen enfocarse por encima de su cabeza y no directamente sobre él, solo una mirada ida y una respiración irregular. Se acerca más a él, tratando de moverlo para ver si le habla y sus pequeñas manos se llenan de sangre al tocar su rostro. —No se mueve, señora no se está moviendo.

La chica al teléfono le dice que se tranquilice. Pero lo único que puede hacer es llorar y lanza gritos pequeños mientras deja el teléfono a un lado y se aferra al cuerpo de su abuelo.

—Solo respira lo mejor que puedas—Le dice con un hilo de voz a su abuelo. Siente la respiración de su abuelo volverse cada vez más ligera. —Aquí estoy, aquí estoy. Responde.

Para cuando ya no siente su respiración entrecortada la habitación se llena de sus gritos desesperados, todo lo demás es silencio y solo puede escuchar su desgarrada voz en sus oídos. La ambulancia no tarda en llegar, no sabe cómo entraron. El paramédico se para frente a él, pero Tobio no está escuchando lo que le dicen solo distingue unas palabras en el aire.

 _Ataque de pánico_

Tobio está seguro de que va a morir, su corazón lo puede escuchar claramente en sus oídos. Sus rodillas se vencen y colapsa contra el suelo hasta ubicarse en posición fetal. Su corazón continúa latiendo sin cesar a un ritmo que lo asusta como si todas sus costillas se movieran a su ritmo y no puede respirar bien. Lo está tratando, pero no puede, pone las manos en su cuello, sigue sin poder respirar y las imágenes pasan por su mente una y otra vez. Los recuerdos de la sangre le nublan la vista. Siente que alguien lo toma de los hombros, muy en el fondo cree que es su imaginación, pero es el paramédico.

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, parecen horas y siente que está muriendo. 

_El abuelo se está muriendo._

_Levántate._

_Levántate._

El dolor en su pecho, los temblores que recorren su cuerpo, su boca seca y un fuerte zumbido en sus oídos. Su pecho se siente como si lo estuvieran apuñalando. Puede escuchar un incesante thump, thump, thump, thump en sus oídos, pero nunca pierde la consciencia, aunque pareciera que sí.

* * *

Los días posteriores a eso transcurren muy lentamente, Miwa y su mamá pasan en el hospital todas las noches. Y Tobio va las tardes mientras ellas están en el trabajo.  
Ve partidos de voleibol con su abuelo todos los días, se sienta a su lado en el hospital y a veces cuando nadie se da cuenta y las enfermeras se van, se acurruca a su lado mientras su abuelo le acaricia la cabeza.

—Estaré bien mi niño—expresa una de esas tardes y Kageyama quiere creer que es cierto. —Mañana inicia la temporada de juego, debes ir a descansar.

Llega a su casa como todas las noches, pero no saluda al entrar. No hay nadie, y la única señal de que hubo alguien es la cena preparada en la nevera.  
Al día siguiente se prepara para irse a su partido. Encuentra a su mamá dormida en el sofá, así que asume que llegó en algún momento de la madrugada, por lo que va por una manta para colocarla encima y sale de la casa.

El clima es frío, pero no está nevando.

Al entrar al gimnasio escucha el característico sonido de los balones estrellándose contra el suelo. Mientras el entrenador les dice que se preparen para el precalentamiento oficial se irrita, no están todos los jugadores, así que se dirige al baño para buscarlos. Los encuentra frente a un chico de cabello naranja, olfatea el aire. Tres personas sin presentar y un alfa. Un alfa sorpresivamente bajo.

—Chicos de segundo. —agudiza su mirada. —El precalentamiento oficial está a punto de comenzar. Apúrense.

—Lo sentimos, ahora mismo vamos. —Dice uno de los tres chicos. Gira su mirada al pequeño alfa entrecerrando los ojos y se dispone a irse.

—Apresúrate, trae dos bebidas. 

—¿Para qué? ¿No ves a nuestros oponentes? —ríe uno de los chicos—No creo que necesitemos mucho.

Kageyama detiene sus pasos, pero no se gira.

—Chicos. Ni siquiera están en la banca—Se siente enojado, mucha gente se esfuerza para estar aquí. _Idiotas_ , piensa—¿Creen que son tan fuertes como para menospreciar a los oponentes? —Gira su rostro, con una expresión moleta. —No dependan de la reputación de la escuela.

Se van pidiendo disculpas mientras el chico de uniforme verde habla.

—Estaba a punto de decirles unas cosas también—se aleja unos pasos con nervios cuando Kageyama lo mira. 

Tobio sabe que ha crecido mucho desde su primer año en escuela media, pero le sorprende ser más alto que un alfa. _Puede que también me presente como uno_ , piensa mientras mira al chico de pies a cabeza.

—No estas preparado físicamente. Por eso te subestiman. —No lo dice de mala manera, solo que es la impresión real que le da el chico. No está preparado.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Le dice el alfa mientras se agarra el estómago con las manos. —Vine aquí para ganar.

—Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil—No sonríe, pero cree que su voz expresa burla. Es que no es fácil por lo que las palabras del chico suenan ridículas a sus oídos. _De nuevo, de nuevo me estoy irritando innecesariamente._

—¡Puedo saltar!, no me juzgues por mi altura. No puedes asumir que perderemos, no nos daremos por vencidos.  
Piensa en su abuelo. _¿No darse por vencido?_

—No es tan fácil como suena. —Dice Kageyama mientras se retira. Debe dejar de meter sus problemas personales en sus demás actividades. Lo sabe, pero sus emociones están tan descontroladas que no sabe qué hacer.

Mientras se prepara para su juego puede escuchar las mismas palabras deslizarse por sus oídos, no sabe de donde salió ese apodo, pero sabe que no lo dicen en buen sentido.

—Miren—dice alguien, aunque su voz no es tan baja—Es el Rey de la cancha.

Se irrita. 

Coloca el balón para Kindaichi pero este casi pierde la colocación.

—¡Eres muy lento! —Se gira hacia el chico enojado. Deben ser mejores y ganar, tal vez así su abuelo pueda venir a verlo jugar. Solo debe darle buenas noticias—Te dije que te muevas antes para que la colocación funcione.

—Kageyama—el entrenador le llama la atención. El hombre lo mira enojado— No importan tus habilidades si tu rematador no puede hacer su trabajo, así que cálmate.

No se están esforzando, Kageyama está esforzándose en el partido incluso si reconoce que sus oponentes no son buenos pero sus compañeros no se esfuerzan. Están menospreciando al oponente, sus emociones negativas se deslizan nuevamente. El chico de cabello naranja lo mira, como si le diera un desafío y salta muy alto. Los ojos de Kageyama se abren en sorpresa.

—¡Mas rápido! 

—Como siempre está levantando temerariamente. Nuestro oponente ni siquiera bloquea. —Señala Kunimi—¿Por qué está jugando tan seriamente?

—¿Entonces cuando jugarán seriamente ustedes? —Les levanta la voz Kageyama. —Ellos han anotado puntos contra nosotros, no subestimen al oponente.

Escucha como le dicen que se calme.

—Vaya…el armador de Kitagawa parece que jugara solo. Que desperdicio.

Su irritación aumenta. No sabe por qué está tan enojado. Kunimi no sigue el balón y el equipo contrario anota.

—Síguela hasta el final—Su voz suena enojada—El balón no ha caído, no hemos ganado aún.

—Pero, ni con un milagro nos alcanzarán en el marcador.

—¡El chico acaba de anotar un punto contra nosotros! Deja de subestimar a la gente Kunimi. —Kageyama está muy consciente de que cada oponente debe tener el respeto que se merece.

Ganan el partido, y su irritación sigue creciendo. El chico de cabello naranja era bueno, pudo manejar la colocación, pero es malo jugando. _¿Qué estuvo haciendo todo este tiempo?_ Tiene un alto nivel de agilidad y reflejos, controla su cuerpo. Lo tiene todo y no parece ser bueno.

Le dice palabras hirientes al chico de cabello naranja, no debería juzgar a alguien que no conoce, pero el chico lo tiene todo y además es un alfa. Incluso si a veces quiere creer que también lo será Tobio tiene la sensación de que será beta. No le gusta pensar mucho en sus prejuicios internalizados, pero están sacando lo peor de él.  
Se encuentran en la salida y el chico lo confronta. Le dice que reinará en la cancha y le llama Rey, pero es la primera vez que no usan ese apodo de forma despectiva. Supone que así se sintió Oikawa cuando lo reconoció como rival, el sentimiento de competitividad que te hace sonreír o llorar, solo que para Kageyama este no es un sentimiento negativo.

Mientras camina al hospital se da cuenta que no piensa mucho en Oikawa desde hace mucho, supone que su enamoramiento de hace años ha pasado. Entonces mientras camina dentro de los pasillos del hospital se choca con alguien.

Está a punto de gritar por su enojo, cuando unos ojos castaños lo miran fijamente.

—Tobio-chan—su nombre se desliza lentamente, y su corazón late a un ritmo más fuerte. Parece que sigue sin superarlo. —¿Qué te trae por aquí? Mira que feo ceño fruncido tienes—Menciona mientras le toca la frente. Kageyama da dos pasos hacia atrás.

—Mi abuelo—es lo único que dice.

—Entiendo—Oikawa no pregunta más. Luego sonríe y le dice—Debes felicitarme Tobio-chan, hoy nació mi sobrino. Todos estamos aquí. 

—Felicitaciones Oikawa-san.

—Tampoco suenes tan poco emocionado—señala Oikawa luciendo una mueca infantil en su rostro—parece que tu expresión de molestia no cambia con los años.

Tobio se levanta, está a punto de irse. La irritación solo empeora cuando mencionan su personalidad y expresiones. Una mano rodea su muñeca nuevamente, como hace años cuando usó el pañuelo.

—Espera—Oikawa lo impulsa a volver a sentarse—escuche lo de tu abuelo antes, realmente lo siento.

—No se va a morir Oikawa-san—Aunque trata de que su voz no suene enojada no puede evitarlo. —Volverá para final de temporada.

—Si…estará bien—Tobio lo sabe, sabe que incluso su madre y su hermana dudan que su abuelo salga de esta. Pero él quiere creer que sí. La mano de Oikawa se desliza sobre la suya como si quisiera darle algún tipo de apoyo, con cualquier otra persona que no ves hace mucho tiempo se sentiría mal si te tocan de repente, aun así, con Oikawa se siente reconfortante. El aroma a eucalipto lo rodea.

De repente el chico mayor se levanta.

—Tobio-chan. Vete de aquí—No sabe a qué se debe el repentino cambio. Trata de protestar, pero la mirada del castaño no le da lugar a nada. —¿Qué esperas? Vete. 

El aroma del eucalipto se repente se siente rancio por el enojo. El camina por el pasillo antes de dar una mirada hacia atrás y ve a un hombre parado frente a Oikawa. Se parece mucho a él, pero se ve muy intimidante, y libera unas feromonas de enojo tan fuertes que los enfermeros que pasan se detienen y se acercan a los dos alfas. Tobio cree que es el padre alfa de Oikawa.

Con el tiempo que ha pasado su abuelo también mejoró. Miwa pasa un poco de tiempo en casa y habla con Tobio a veces, sobre cómo está su cuerpo. Su presentación debería llegar pronto y lo sabe, lo siente en la irritabilidad, y el desequilibrio emocional.

Pero nada de eso importa porque el abuelo está estable y han visto muchos partidos juntos hasta ahora.

—Voy a aplicar a Shiratorizawa. Para ir a la misma escuela superior que tu—Le dice mientras ven un partido de voleibol.

—Qué bueno mi niño. Te verás bien en morado—Le dice a tono de broma. Ha perdido mucho peso, y ya no se ve saludable. Pero está ahí frente a él. Está vivo. —Últimamente me siento más cansado. Espero estar para tu primer día en la escuela superior.

—Debe ser por las pastillas—le dice Kageyama mientras peina su cabello. —Creo que me presentaré pronto, espero ser beta. Eso haría la presentación rápida y podría venir a visitarte.

—No importa en qué resulte tu segundo género rollito de canela—Su abuelo le señala su lado para que se acomode y lo abraza mientras lo perfuma suavemente con el aroma de las galletas de avena—Tu solo sigue esforzándote. Llegarás lejos, gana todos esos partidos.

—Mañana vendré de nuevo, hasta que salgas de aquí y luego verás como gano el campeonato este año.

—Eso suena muy bien, vas a ganar Tobio. Ahora ve a casa, debo descansar.

Le da un beso en la cabeza antes de irse y se topa con su mamá en el pasillo. Ella le da un abrazo y le dice que regrese con cuidado. Se encuentra con Oikawa nuevamente en la salida, el chico tiene ese aroma de enojo nuevamente, pero es menor al del pasillo.

—Tobio-chan, ¿vas de regreso? —él lo mira y asiente. —vamos te acompaño, no quiero volver a mi casa aún.

Caminan de regreso, y Tobio no se opone, solo le indica donde está su casa. No hablan mucho en el camino, en realidad solo Tooru habla sobre cómo le va y que ha hecho.

—Entonces estaba Iwa-chan entrando al gimnasio y me golpeo con un balón en la nuca, ¡tan malo!, ¿Puedes creerlo? —No es una pregunta directa que necesite responderse.  
Kageyama sigue caminando, pero observa con atención a Tooru, aún no tiene dieciséis años, pero está cercano a cumplirlos. Ha crecido más desde la última vez que lo vio, así que es más alto que Tobio. También se ve más fuerte y su rostro sigue siendo atractivo, todo lo que se espera en un alfa. Tobio siente como sus mejillas se calientan por mirarlo mucho, si Tooru se dio cuenta tampoco dijo nada.

Cuando llegan frente a su casa, Kageyama está a punto de entrar y despedirse, pero de repente un abrazo lo envuelve. Estar sorprendido por tal acción es decir poco, el eucalipto lo rodea y cierra los ojos. Cada vez que alguien lo abraza cierra los ojos, pero es la primera vez que alguien que no es parte de su familia lo hace, y se siente cómodo así que solo lo deja ser.

La presión en sobre si es la correcta y el aroma solo lo ayuda a relajarse.

—Espero que tu abuelo mejore—Le dice Oikawa mientras lo abraza. —Y espero que nos volvamos a enfrentar en un futuro.

No dice nada más, solo se aleja y le da una sonrisa antes de caminar de regreso.

Kageyama tampoco dice nada, solo sube a su habitación con la vergüenza filtrándose por los poros y el aroma a eucalipto redondeándolo. Se supone que ya lo había superado, no hay razón para sentirse así por Oikawa. De repente siente como el sueño se filtra en su cuerpo sin darle tiempo de pensar mucho en lo que acaba de pasar.  
Cuando despierta mira el reloj de su cuarto y se fija que es la madrugada, debe comer algo. La siguiente semana es el partido final de la temporada así que no puede enfermarse. 

Solo alcanza a moverse un poco antes de sentir un dolor punzante en su vientre, tan fuerte que sus ojos sueltan unas lágrimas. No sabe que está pasando llama a su mamá y a su hermana, pero nadie responde, así que sabe que no hay nadie en casa.

Sigue doliendo, el cuello le pica y le duele. Sus muñecas también, llora del dolor y cree que se va a desmayar, pero nunca pasa, envuelve en las sabanas en posición fetal y lleva  
sus muñecas a su nariz, el aroma a eucalipto de Oikawa sigue ahí y lo calma. De repente una realización llega a su mente.

_Me estoy presentando._

Pero no sabe por qué duele tanto, luego sus piernas se sienten pegajosas, y aquel líquido ensucia sus sábanas. Entonces dejando de lado su dolor por un momento, trata de recordar sus clases de biología y lo comprende. Se está presentando como un omega.

No lo soporta, no soporta el dolor. Sabe que los celos después del primero no son tan dolorosos, pero también sabe que el primero es el peor, en el primero se forman las glándulas que liberan las feromonas, y su cuerpo empieza un proceso de adaptación para en un futuro poder reproducirse. El primer celo es el peor, solo es puro dolor excepto por una cosa. Omegas y alfas forman su lazo familiar a un nivel de instinto, sienten a sus familiares atados a ellos como si de hilos se tratara, no es tan fuerte como sentir a tu pareja enlazada, pero se siente, sabes cuando están en peligro o dolor, incluso su felicidad. No es una sensación que está presente todo el tiempo, simplemente en emociones muy fuertes.

El hilo con su hermana Miwa, con su madre Yua y con su abuelo Kazuyo tan presentes que por un momento el dolor se calma. Y está feliz porque puede sentirlos.

Piensa en Oikawa, en el aroma en sus muñecas y quiere que esté aquí. No sabe la razón de quererlo aquí puede que sea debido a su naturaleza alfa. Lo quiere aquí, quiere un abrazo nuevamente para soportar el dolor. Con dolor se levanta y toma unas mantas, para volver a recostarse. No comprende lo que hace, pero necesita cosas esponjosas a su alrededor. El dolor cede un poco.

Cree que han pasado unas horas desde eso, probablemente sean las cuatro de la mañana. Pero lo está soportando bien, seguro su mamá llegará pronto.

Luego lo siente.

Uno de los hilos se tensa, y quiere gritar. La desesperación se cierne sobre él, una angustia tan fuerte que lo hace soltar quejidos, el hilo de su abuelo se tensa. Se siente como si un nudo en su estómago se está desenredando hasta tensarse al máximo.

_Algo no está bien. Se supone que estaba mejorando. Se está yendo. Se está yendo. ¡Abuelo!_

Su abuelo está muriendo, lo puede sentir. Es demasiado claro, debe ir al hospital, tiene que estar ahí. Debe despedirse, que alguien lo saque de aquí. Tiene que estar ahí.  
Sus piernas no funcionan, se tira de la cama, con todo el dolor del mundo se arrastra por el suelo, tal vez si llega a la puerta pueda gritar por ayuda para que lo lleven al hospital. 

La desesperación de su corazón aumenta, si alguna vez su corazón lloró, fue en este momento.

—Malditas piernas, levántense. ¡Levántense! —Llora mientras golpea el piso, el dolor físico ya no es nada comparado con el emocional. —Por favor, déjenme ver a mi abuelo…  
Llora mientras se arrastra, está seguro que lleva más de 30 minutos arrastrándose. Llega a la puerta y luego el hilo se siente romperse.

 **Grita.**

Estaba con él y de repente ya no está. Su abuelo ya no está, no lo puede sentir. Sus lágrimas bañan el piso, y grita de dolor. Un dolor emocional tan fuerte que su mente se nubla. 

Que alguien lo deje despedirse.

Sus uñas tienen sangre por la fuerza que uso para arrastrarse, y está seguro que sus piernas deben tener moretones.

—Por favor…—su voz sale como un susurro—Por favor…quería despedirme…

Piensa en Oikawa en medio de todo eso, si tan solo estuviera cerca para acompañarlo. Piensa en su madre y en su hermana, no hay nadie. Y solo puede seguir escuchando sus gritos y su llanto. Se pregunta si alguien sentirá su dolor a través del vínculo, ¿por qué tenía que ser omega?, si fuera beta hubiera llegado. Hubiera llegado a despedirse.

Aún tenía mucho amor para darle. Piensa en su abuelo a través del llanto, y se queda en el frio suelo cerca de la puerta principal rodeado de dolor hasta que la puerta de abre. Miwa, está ahí, llora también y lo toma en los brazos. La nuez moscada lo rodea.

—Aquí estoy hermanito. Lo sentí, vine tan rápido como pude. —Las feromonas de la alfa llenas de tristeza se mezclan con las del omega.

—Abuelo...—susurra sin fuerzas, mientras se aferra a ella. Su primer celo y la pérdida están haciendo estragos en todo su ser.

—Lo se Tobio, lo sentí. Lo sentí mientras venía. Mamá está allá. —Lo aprieta con fuerza. —Lo siento, siento tanto no llegar antes. Se sentía desgarrador, tu dolor. Cielos, Tobio el abuelo murió, Tobio nuestro abuelo murió.

Y ella llora más fuerte, tan fuerte como nunca la vio llorar. Y el también llora mucho, lagrimas calientes se deslizan por sus ojos sin parar y todo lo que puede sentir es un abrumador golpe de dolor en su corazón. Recuerda la sensación que tuvo hace mucho cuando su abuelo fue llevado al hospital y cree que ahora se siente igual.

Necesita dejarlo salir, necesita respirar, pero no puede, no hay aire cerca. Nada pasa por sus labios temblorosos y solo piensa en su abuelo en su ligero aroma a galletas, en la sonrisa que nunca volverá a ver. 

_No, por favor, **fuera fuera fuera** , necesito respirar._ Se repite en su mente tratando de dejar salir el aire de sus pulmones, solo que esta vez a diferencia de la última ocasión con los brazos de su hermana a su alrededor cae en la inconsciencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Aquí estoy de nuevo más rápido de lo que esperaba pero para avisar cómo se darán las actualizaciones.
> 
> He decidido que sean semanales como ya había mencionado, solo que decidí el día. Entonces nos veremos los martes, (ignoren que hoy es lunes es que me emocioné y por eso publiqué antes) (:
> 
> El siguiente capítulo será desde la perspectiva de Oikawa con el fin de explicarles unas cosas. Luego volveremos a Kageyama y Karasuno.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
> 


	3. La irritabilidad de Tooru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué es la ira de un alfa? Un poco sobre la vida de Oikawa Tooru.

La primera memoria de Tooru con su familia fue durante su victoria en un partido de voleibol en la escuela elemental. No fue como una familia normal lo celebraría, no hubo felicitaciones solo un “¿Esperas un abrazo o algo?, era tu deber como alfa después de todo” por parte de su padre. 

No tendría la edad suficiente para haberse presentado en ese tiempo, pero todos ya sabían que sería un alfa y lo trataban como tal.

Su presentación llegó algunos años después como un torbellino, lleno de rabia solo que sin calma en el centro. Sus padres lo encerraron en su habitación mientras se retorcía de dolor por el desarrollo de sus glándulas de feromonas y como cualquier niño recién presentado no sintió ningún signo de la excitación del celo solo dolor, pero al ser alfa reconoce que el dolor sería menos intenso que el de la presentación de un omega. Sin embargo, sí que dolía como el infierno.

Estuvo enojado todo el tiempo, sus feromonas iniciales fueron una mezcla de dolor e ira. Destrozó las sabanas y la lámpara de su mesa de noche en un momento de enojo porque el dolor lo estaba nublando. Y siguió enojado los días posteriores al final de su celo. Su familia no dijo nada, como si destruir toda su habitación fuera normal. Le dejaron unos parches de olor y unos supresores alfa en la mesa y desecharon los objetos rotos. 

Luego empezó a afectar su vida diaria ya no solo se limitaba a su periodo de celo alfa. Aquellos momentos que empezaron como episodios contados y cortos de enojo que tiene cualquier alfa preadolescente, pasó a ser un estado constante de violencia e irritación que solo podía liberar en la cancha de voleibol.

Y todo era culpa de su genética. La familia de Tooru ha sido una familia purista alfa durante generaciones y esto implicaba problemas. Las familias puras de alfas, aquellas que se han reproducido solo con aquellos que coinciden con su genero secundario dejando de lado betas y omegas tienden a tener problemas. Las feromonas nunca se liberan con totalidad puesto que aquellas cosas como marcar con aroma no se realizan por cuestiones territoriales. Ni entre parejas, ni entre familiares. Aquellos problemas pueden separarse en dos:

→Dejas de producir las feromonas de forma normal, terminando así con una producción muy baja, pasando a vivir casi como beta, pero amortiguado. La mayor parte de tu vida tu genero secundario se va apagando, ya no sientes emociones negativas y las emociones positivas también se duermen. Le llaman “calma alfa”.

→Produces un exceso de feromonas, tus emociones siempre están al borde y tienes episodios de ira. Como si nunca estuvieras en calma. A la segunda le llaman “ira alfa”.

Curiosamente la segunda condición pese a ser la más peligrosa para la sociedad es a la que menos miedo tienen las familias puras de alfas. Algunos dentro de lo más elitista de su condición lo llaman un “estado natural del alfa”, aquel genero secundario que no puede ser encerrado y en el que la violencia representa dominio y fuerza.

 _Pura mierda_. Piensa Oikawa.

Oikawa padece la ira alfa al igual que muchos miembros de su familia incluido su padre quien nunca siguió tratamiento y es una persona sumamente violenta. Su madre es una mujer alfa a quien realmente no le interesa que suceda con él. Y su hermana no pasa tiempo en casa, se casó hace un tiempo así que no tiene ningún motivo para aguantar a su padre violento y a su frívola madre. 

Tres noches antes de su primera cita con un médico, Tooru tiene un enfrentamiento con su padre lo que resulta en una intensa lucha de feromonas que solo debe soportar.  
Las descargas de feromonas con motivo de violencia implican más que una simple sumisión, su padre liberaría aquel toxico aroma a caucho quemado hasta que su capacidad de sentir aromas colapsara y lo hiciera arrodillarse. Luego procedería a vomitar reiteradamente, y pasaría débil unos días después de eso. 

Así que levanta su adolorido cuerpo del suelo del baño luego de liberar la comida de su estómago en el retrete después de mirar el reloj. Tiene una cita medica que su madre agendó para buscarle solución a su _problema_ , aunque según internet probablemente solo le den medicina.

La alfa femenina que lo atiende, le dice su nombre, pero él no le presta atención y después de una conversación sencilla llega a la misma conclusión que él.

—No hay cura que puedas conseguir ahora—Señala la mujer—lo ideal sería conseguir un omega que regule tu liberación de feromonas, pero eres muy joven así que al menos por los siguientes dos o tres años no se te dará opción a tomar esa salida.

—¿Qué otra opción hay? —Le pregunta solo por seguir la conversación. Piensa en la cancha de voleibol y el sonido de los balones reventándose en el suelo. Las manos le hormiguean ante esa idea.

—Medicina, no es la opción más recomendable—le dice mientras mueve sus manos restándole importancia al asunto—pero evitará que agredas a alguien…al menos por un tiempo. Entiendo que practicas un deporte así que eso también ayudará. Las pastillas lograrán controlar en cierta medida tus ataques de ira y los parches de feromonas harán lo que puedan para controlar tu aroma. El resto solo será dependerá de tu voluntad.

—Estas pastillas. ¿Dónde puedo retirarlas? —Mientras el la observa, la mujer empieza a escribir en un papel.

—Se las pasaremos a tus padres, aquí tienes las indicaciones de uso.

Al retirarse Oikawa no lee el papel de inmediato, solo camina pensando en que será de su vida de ahora en adelante, en una condición de enojo constante y solo suspira. Lee las indicaciones más tarde mientras entra a su casa. 

—Excelente, nueve pastillas diarias. Espero que mi hígado no me grite auxilio por las noches—murmura para sí mismo antes de subir las escaleras hacia su habitación.

* * *

Con su medicina diaria, incluso después de empezar su último año en Kitagawa Daiichi no tuvo problemas. Recibió a los nuevos estudiantes con tranquilidad tratando de siempre sonreír, incluso pasó más tiempo de lo usual cerca de Iwaizumi después de la presentación de su amigo como omega con la esperanza de nivelar su condición. Pero no era tan fácil, no era cuestión de acercarse a un omega al azar, todos los testimonios de quienes habían padecido la “ira o calma” aseguraban que se inclinaban por un omega o beta que su alfa interno escogía. Aun así, lo intentó, pegándose a su amigo constantemente incluso si Iwa-chan le golpeaba cuando no lo dejaba en paz.

Poco después conoció al setter que lo reemplazaría, era alto para su edad y aun no tenía segundo género. Curiosamente parecía tener la misma expresión apática en su cara siempre que lo veía. Y todo iba bien, solo era un kohai cualquiera hasta que se volvió muy bueno. 

Oikawa nunca admitirá que necesita atención, su hermana una vez le dijo que por culpa de sus padres busca atención y reconocimiento desesperadamente porque nunca se lo otorgaron, pero Tooru no aceptaría es idea incluso años después.

En un inicio quiso creer que no estaba preocupado por ser reemplazado, así que trató de cubrir su preocupación con la justificación de que el voleibol lo ayudaba con su enfermedad y por eso le daba miedo dejarlo. Luego los pensamientos de envidia comenzaron a presentarse más seguido y Tooru quien había puesto su alma y corazón en mejorar en el voleibol se estaba quedando atrás por un niño prodigio. Aquel pensamiento solo lo hacía molestarse.

Lo pensó mucho y entre más veía a Tobio mejorar más se irritaba. _“¿Cómo alguien puede volverse tan bueno tan rápido?”_ Su humor definitivamente no mejoró después de tenerlo almorzando frente a él todos los días por culpa de Iwaizumi.

Alguien seguro lo maldijo en su vida pasada para tener que estar cerca de ese rostro sin emociones todos sus almuerzos. Aunque hay veces que la curiosidad le gana y habla con el chico.

—¡Iwa-chan!, ¿lo ves? Mi kohai prodigioso quiere que le enseñe algo—suelta una risa, el sarcasmo se filtra por su voz. Realmente le parece gracioso así que continua tajantemente. —No. Tobio-chan, eres muy bueno como para que te enseñe.

Siente como su amigo lo patea por debajo de la mesa y sisea ante el ligero dolor, pero sabe que con esas palabras Kageyama no lo molestará más. Sin embargo, lo sigue molestando. Se le aparece siempre en la practica con la misma maldita pregunta y Tooru lo termina llamando idiota más veces de las que recuerda, pero siempre con una sonrisa, como si su voz cantarina y su sonrisa representaran lo mucho que intenta mantener el control sobre su vida e instintos.

Todos los días se encuentra irritado mientras camina hacia su vacía casa. Con la envidia saliendo por la punta de sus dedos al pensar que nunca será prodigioso como Kageyama y la ira filtrándose por los poros porque su alfa interno aún no se decide por alguien que alivie sus hormonas.

Reflexiona sobre ese último pensamiento. Muchos lo aman. Ha recibido muchas cartas de confesión desde su presentación; alfas, betas, omegas, y su maldito alfa interno no se puede decidir por alguien. Como si cada vez que una persona se acercase a él su alfa interno dijera: _Aleja eso de mí._

Iwaizumi llega a su casa poco después como cada vez que sus padres no están en la casa.

—Debes ser más amable idiota—Le dice Iwaizumi mientras se sienta en el sofá, con una expresión de molesta en su rostro. —Es más joven que nosotros y te portas como un engreído.

—Iwa-chan, ¡que malo! Es que me mira con esos ojos sin emociones. Ya es muy bueno, ¿Y quieres que le ayude a ser mejor?

—No seas egoísta Basurakawa, si no te controlas se te saldrá de las manos. 

Oikawa se ríe con fuerza. —Siempre me estoy controlando, constantemente.

Iwaizumi no dice más después de eso, solo un largo _mmmm_ para cambiar de tema después.

—Ushiwaka. Si ganamos dos partidos más podremos enfrentarnos a él. —señala Iwaizumi—Así que no pelees con nadie hasta entonces.

—¡Como debe de ser! —Dice ignorando la última parte—Vamos a aplastar a Ushiwaka y lo recordará toda su vida.

Antes de que Iwaizumi se vaya a su casa le otorga a Oikawa una mirada cautelosa, lo hace siempre que toca un tema delicado.

—Con tu padre—una ligera corriente recorre la espalda de Oikawa—¿Cómo estás?

—Iwaa-chan no es necesario hablar de eso. Supongo que bien, no he vomitado en un tiempo.

Oikawa se ríe nuevamente antes de que Iwaizumi se vaya a su propia casa. Debido a su educación familiar Tooru sabe que su cabeza toma la violencia de su padre como algo normal, tal vez cuando era más pequeño llegó a sentir miedo, sin embargo, ahora la mayor parte del tiempo solo se irrita.

Su padre llega enojado como siempre. Están cenando en espera de que llegue su madre más tarde cuando su padre se pone a hablar. Se sienta más recto de la sorpresa pues su padre casi nunca le habla.

—Y me atendió esta beta—dice con un tono de desprecio. —Solo para llevarme a ver a una mujer omega con quien firmaría el contrato. La otra empresa nunca me dijo que me enviarían a esa cosa repulsiva a atenderme. Que maldito asco.

—¿No firmaste el contrato? —La pregunta de Oikawa se filtra con calma, puede sentir las feromonas de ira constante en la casa por culpa de su padre, su nariz le pica y le produce una necesidad de enfrentarlo y reaccionar con ira, pero acaba de tomar su medicamento lo que lo obliga a mantenerse calmado.

—¿Por qué haces preguntas tan estúpidas muchacho? —siente la pesada mirada de su padre sobre él, y se pone alerta—Obviamente no, ¿Lo imaginas? Firmar con una perra omega cuyo olor era tan rancio. Ni siquiera se cómo está trabajando ahí. Pero bueno, las perras omegas tienen sus métodos, ¿no es así?

—Ella debe ser una persona muy capaz—La voz de Oikawa se filtra con enojo, no sabe la razón por la que está defendiendo a una desconocida, pero le irrita todo lo que su padre diga. Humedece sus labios —Tal vez fue lo mejor, yo tampoco hubiera querido firmar nada contigo, padre.

Los ojos del hombre lo miran fijamente. 

—Levántate—le dice con una voz enojada—Te dije que te levantes. ¿Realmente no puedes dejar de desafiarme? Un niño tan inservible. 

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, de tal padre tal hijo, _papá_ —Una sonrisa se desliza por su rostro ante la implicación. Pero el olor a caucho quemado se filtra por la habitación llenando sus pulmones y lo hace toser como si le faltara aire.

—No sé qué intentas muchacho—dice arrancando el parche de aroma de las muñecas a Tooru—Deja de comportarte como una perra omega al usar esta basura y se un alfa.

Toma una profunda respiración mientras sus caninos descienden con la finalidad de enfrentar a su padre. Su padre lo mira con desprecio antes de girar sus ojos hacia la puerta principal que acaba de cerrarse, su madre entra soltando feromonas de estrés mientras su garganta suelta un sonido parecido al que haces cuando ves una comida que te disgusta.

—Estoy muy estresada, así que espero que no se comporten como animales. —Sus ojos, muy parecidos a la obsidiana observan a Tooru fijamente—A tu habitación Tooru, y ponte tus parches. Apestas.

En realidad, su madre no lo está defendiendo, solo quiere silencio y tranquilidad.

—Mierda Mai no te entrometas—las feromonas molestas de su padre cubren a las estresadas de su madre y Oikawa se desliza fuera del rango de visión de ambos lentamente.

—Onryo—dice la mujer lentamente. Puede ver el cuello de su madre tensarse al sentirse desafiada.

Oikawa sube las escaleras para estar fuera de su alcance en caso de que luchen y trata de recuperar el aliento. 

No es que el alfa común pelee demasiado, pero su familia purista es una constante bola de agresión. Sinceramente no cree que lleguen a los puños, entre alfas adultos, aunque los puños son una opción la mayor forma de dominio son las feromonas. Continuarán gruñéndose y lanzando feromonas de agresión y desafío hasta que uno se sofoque y muestre sumisión. Tooru espera que su padre pierda.

Se encierra en su habitación para cambiar sus parches y se sienta en su cama. Gruñe suavemente frente al dolor de cabeza que provocó la exposición a feromonas y se siente irritado. No molesto, solo irritado debido a la medicina.

Para cuando baja las escaleras en la mañana siguiente puede sentir las feromonas de su madre recorriendo la sala, lo que implica que ella ganó la noche pasada. Celebraría sino fuera porque solo tiene una pastilla para el día de hoy y su dolor de cabeza no ha cedido. Puede sentir sus caninos descender un poco debido a la menor dosis en la mañana.

—Apestas—le dice Iwaizumi cuando se encuentran camino a su partido de hoy.

—¡Eso no es cierto Iwa-chan! Lo dices como si no me duchara —Le dice con una voz ofendida.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso idiota.

—Me olvidé de pedir la medicina de este mes temprano, pero no vayas a enojarte—Levanta las manos en señal de paz mientras Iwaizumi le lanza una dura mirada. 

Conforme avanza el día sus instintos se sienten más descontrolados. Quiere gruñirle a todo el mundo, y sus caninos siguen ligeramente descendidos. 

Antes de empezar el partido el entrenador le advierte que si no controla sus feromonas lo cambiará. Eso solo lo irrita más, y sus colocaciones empiezan a fallar. El dolor en su cabeza tampoco lo pone del mejor de humor y por primera vez en todo su ultimo año escolar no está sonriendo. Aquellos fanáticos que siempre vienen a apoyarlo suenan demasiado ruidosos para su gusto y solo quiere decirles que cierren la boca.

Cuando lo sacan del juego siente como su cuerpo se llena de pánico y sus ojos pasan brevemente sobre Kageyama, quien luce expectante con una sonrisa ligera en su rostro. Se sienta en la banca soportando su necesidad de agredir a alguien y la calma no llega incluso cuando ganan el partido.

Si quiere vencer a Ushiwaka debe estar en la cancha el mayor tiempo posible. Pero ya lo están reemplazando. El voleibol es lo único que tiene y lo sacan por un jugador más joven.  
Puede sentir la mirada de Tobio clavada en su espalda todo el tiempo así que para calmarse decide ir a practicar unos cuantos saques con saltos. Entonces lo siente acercarse, y realmente desearía que en ese momento el chico se hubiera mantenido alejado de él.

—Oikawa-san, por favor, enséñame a sacar— Oikawa gira a verlo. Sigue con esa ligera sonrisa como si le restregara en la cara que le quitó su lugar. Luego puede ver el rostro de su padre burlándose de él.

—¡No te acerques aquí! —grita.

Lanza el golpe, y es la primera vez que ha lanzado uno. Y se siente bien, por ese ligero segundo se sintió bien hasta que Iwaizumi lo toma por la muñeca y escucha el sonido de angustia que Tobio lanzó. Entonces la imagen de su padre desapareció y fue reemplazada por la de un chico asustado frente a él. Un chico que se veía al borde de las lágrimas.  
Quiere pedir disculpas, pero está muy sorprendido como para procesar esa frase. Es más, siente como si su cuerpo le gritara que se disculpe, pero su mente se queda en blanco incluso después de que Kageyama se retira del lugar.

—¡Cálmate idiota! —Siente a Iwaizumi estrellar su frente contra su rostro. —Mantén la compostura no te comportes como una mierda. Sabía que algo malo pasaría.

—¿Cómo piensas que podré vencer a Ushiwaka? —Le dice furioso mientras sujeta su nariz con sus dedos. Suelta una risa—¿Qué mantenga la calma dices? Debo ganar las nacionales, para eso necesito…

—¡Somos un equipo!, incluso Kageyama—Le grita Iwaizumi mientras lo sostiene del cuello de la camisa—No puedes ganarle a Ushiwaka tu solo maldición. Tienes más control que esto, no eres como tu padre así que compórtate como una maldita persona. Mientras tengas control nunca serás como tu padre.

Siente una ligera risa filtrarse, pero no es una risa de burla. Es más como de alivio por las palabras de Iwaizumi.

—Deja de reírte, ¿te golpee muy fuerte? —Pasa las manos por su cabello como señal de frustración—tienes que disculparte, casi golpeas a Kageyama. Y no vuelvas a olvidar pedir tus medicinas porque la siguiente vez te mato.

—Iwa-chan, eso no—le dice con un tono de voz infantil mientras le muestra su lengua. No tiene sentido disculparse ahora. 

—Ven aquí Mierdakawa—Corren por la cancha y Tooru siente sus feromonas calmarse después del arranque de ira. No deja de pensar en Kageyama mientras corre, en su mirada asustada y en sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero siente que disculparse solo seguiría hundiendo más la situación.

Así pasó el tiempo y la disculpa nunca llegó. Iwaizumi le insistía todos los días que lo hiciera hasta que se cansó y Tooru se considera muy cobarde como para dársela, planeaba hacerlo la siguiente vez que el chico le pidiera que le enseñe, sin embargo, Kageyama nunca volvió a preguntarle.

—Puedes decirle que vuelva a comer con nosotros si quieres. —expresa Oikawa un día. Iwaizumi lo observa con una ligera irritación en su rostro.

—No. Es complicado ahora. —dice con sinceridad. —Para ustedes dos.

Oikawa no quiere pensar que Iwaizumi en esa ocasión quiso decir en realidad algo parecido a: "Tú eres peligroso".

No ganaron el último partido de la temporada. Ushiwaka volvió a ganar junto con la escuela media Shiratorizawa, pero le otorgaron el premio al mejor armador y Kitawaga Daiichi se posicionó en segundo lugar. Estaba eufórico, lo reconocieron como el mejor armador, sus esfuerzos han dado frutos y se siente tan feliz que va a explotar, así que aprovechando ese cambio de humor decide buscar a Tobio.

Se acerca al chico con una expresión decidida y repasando sus disculpas una y otra vez en su cabeza. Pero cuando está en frente de él solo dice otra tontería.

—Te venceré Tobio-chan. A todos, así que espera porque ahora eres formalmente mi rival. — _¿Qué clase de disculpa es esa?_ Piensa. 

No tiene mucho tiempo para pensar sobre su deficiente comunicación porque una nueva sensación lo invade.

Todo se siente calmado, esa irritación leve que siente incluso estando con pastillas se ha ido. Se siente increíblemente bien porque sus emociones están niveladas. No hay un rastro de enojo y no sabe la razón, pero la disfruta. Disfruta tanto ser normal por ese momento que siente como llora de la emoción.

—Pañuelo—Observa al más joven buscar entre sus bolsillos a través de sus lágrimas. —¿Quieres un pañuelo?

Quiere tomarlo, pero sigue disfrutando esa sensación de emociones constantes y calmadas. Se sorprende cuando Tobio le toca la cara con el pañuelo, tanto que deja salir un ruidito y lo observa atentamente. 

Puede que esa haya sido la primera vez que sintió que alguien era muy tierno, Tobio se veía muy tierno con sus cachetes redondos y sus ojos brillantes. Lo mejor era que por ese momento su presencia no lo molestaba ni lo hacía sentir envidioso. Inconscientemente lo toma de la muñeca, y le sonríe. Probablemente la primera sonrisa sincera que alguna vez le ha dado.

—Felicidades por ser el mejor armador de escuela media —Su voz sale suave. Y si Tooru no estuviera muy ocupado disfrutando de su momento de calma le daría un abrazo. Se limita a despeinar su cabello e irse antes de volver a sonreírle.

Solo cuando llega a su casa y se encierra en su habitación recuerda que no se disculpó nuevamente.

* * *

No ha visto a Tobio en un año y algo más. Las cosas en Aoba Josai van bien, es un equipo principalmente integrado por betas, solo Iwaizumi y el son diferentes en la asignación de su segundo género. Y eso ayuda porque los betas mantienen el equilibrio. Sin embargo, la sensación de calma que llegó a sentir no se ha vuelto a repetir.

Pronto tendrá un sobrino. Es más, la cita está programada para dos días en adelante y todos en su familia se preparan. Su padre incluso toma unas pastillas para controlar su ira porque el hospital no lo dejaría ingresar si no les diera una garantía de seguridad.

Takeru nace el día asignado sin complicaciones, y él se dirige afuera para pasear por el lugar un poco cuando de repente choca con un cuerpo. Unos ojos azul oscuro le regresan la mirada.

—Tobio-chan—el nombre del chico se desliza fácilmente de su boca, como si lo hubiera dicho muchas veces antes —¿Qué te trae por aquí? Mira que feo ceño fruncido tienes.

—Mi abuelo—le dice mirándolo fijamente.

Oikawa lo sabe, lo saben muchos en la ciudad. Kazuyo Kageyama está muriendo.

—Entiendo—Le dice pensando con cuidado que palabras usar. Luego le otorga la sonrisa de siempre—Debes felicitarme Tobio-chan, hoy nació mi sobrino. Todos estamos aquí. 

Tienen una conversación corta después de eso e incluso Tobio le cuenta más sobre su abuelo, su rostro se contorsiona en una mirada angustiada y Oikawa siente la necesidad de reconfortarlo incluso si en el fondo, una parte retorcida de él disfruta aquella mirada. Así que ubica una mano sobre la de él tratando de mostrarle apoyo, sintiendo aquella calma apoderarse de su cuerpo nuevamente como hace más de un año y los pensamientos negativos desaparecen momentáneamente.

Se sorprende por no ver una reacción en el chico, se supone que Tobio y él no están en los mejores términos incluso después de su despedida en Kitagawa. Oikawa no lo tolera tanto como parece, si ahora está en paz con el setter más joven es porque su abuelo está muriendo y su medicina mantienen su agresión a raya. No es tan desalmado como Iwa-chan siempre le dice.

Cuando huele a su padre cerca le dice que se vaya. No quiere tratar con Onryo haciendo una escena en medio de una clínica, se para frente a él con los músculos tensos en alerta.

—Regresa a la habitación a ayudar a tu hermana y deja de perder el tiempo—le dice con severidad. Oikawa asiente, y unas enfermeras se acercan a ellos para preguntarle a ambos si todo está bien.

Oikawa decide esperar un tiempo después de eso, no quiere ir a su casa por ahora. Así que busca a Kageyama. En realidad, no quiere buscarlo ni tenerlo cerca más tiempo del que estuvieron juntos hoy, pero tiene esta necesidad de seguirlo, es una sensación nueva como si supiese que lo van a asaltar en un callejón y fuese a necesitar ayuda, así que le pide que lo deje acompañarlo hasta su casa. 

Sigue hablando mientras caminan juntos, pero no está pensando en lo que dice, solo menciona una historia de siempre. Su mente se desliza a esa necesidad de estar cerca de Kageyama en ese momento, como si la sola idea de dejarlo lo pusiera inquieto y sigue sin entenderlo. 

Aquella sensación de inquietud crece conforme se acercan a la entrada de la casa y antes de que el propio Oikawa pueda reaccionar lo envuelve con sus brazos.

_Mierda, mierda. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

Quiere alejarse, su estomago revolotea y no sabe como llamar a esa emoción nueva así que asume que es asco. Como cuando comes algo en mal estado. 

Siente sus orejas calientes y no quiere que nadie vea su cara de vergüenza así que permanece ahí hasta calmarse tratando de conservar la poca dignidad que aún le queda. La dignidad que le están quitando sus instintos alfas. Debe decir algo para que esto sea menos raro, una frase cualquiera. Su mente comienza a trabajar como nunca lo hizo y de forma inconsciente comienza a apretar un poco más a Kageyama y cubrirlo con su aroma.

—Espero que tu abuelo mejore— _Eso suena bien_. Piensa —Espero que nos volvamos a enfrentar en un futuro.

Se separa con un gran esfuerzo y sigue las mismas posturas de siempre como si su cuerpo lo hiciera de forma automática, levanta un brazo en despedida y sonríe. Cuando cree que ya está lo suficientemente lejos ubica sus manos sobre su cabeza y deja salir un sonido de frustración.

—¿Qué me pasa? —se dice a si mismo. —¿Volver a enfrentarnos? ¿Por qué solo menciono al voleibol? Maldito cerebro en pánico.

Piensa en todas las sensaciones que obtiene cuando está cerca del chico, y quiere preguntarle a la mujer alfa que lo atiende que significa todo eso, pero su próxima cita vendrá luego de un tiempo. 

Más tarde esa noche en su habitación se siente inquieto. No entiende esa sensación de pánico que crece en su pecho y no puede dormir. Son las cuatro de la madrugada cuando quiere salir corriendo de su casa, pero no sabe la razón, solo quiere correr y no sabe a dónde. Finalmente logra dormir después de un tiempo y a la mañana siguiente ve a su madre lista para irse más temprano de lo usual, así que le da una mirada curiosa.

—Kazuyo Kageyama falleció hoy en la madrugada. —le dice su madre con la misma seriedad de siempre mientras él prepara su desayuno—Daré mis condolencias.

Después de verla irse piensa en aquellas emociones que lo persiguieron toda la noche, pero sigue sin encontrar una respuesta, debe hablar con su doctor pronto. Más tarde ese día llega a la conclusión de que también debería dar sus condolencias.

No da sus condolencias. No es que no quisiera o no supiera donde ir, solo que su medicina fue descontinuada del mercado y no han encontrado una nueva que se adapte a él. Además, su celo llegó así que su madre decidió que la mejor forma de controlarlo hasta que consiguieran el medicamento era encerrarlo en su habitación con botellas de agua y algo de comida.

—Tal vez si te cansas un poco no hagas mucho ruido—le dijo ella la última vez que la vio hace cuatro días—Será más fácil meterte una intravenosa por un poco de desnutrición a reemplazar los floreros de mi sala.

Toda su habitación está destrozada, y ahora solo le queda agua, sin embargo, no se siente triste sino furioso. Está demasiado enojado que si ve a su padre o su madre cerca los haría arrodillarse con sus feromonas.

—¡Mierda sáquenme de aquí! —Grita mientras destroza unos retratos de fotos de su habitación—Cuando salga de aquí los voy a destrozar. ¡Déjenme salir maldita sea! Sino encuentran esa puta medicina rápido les juro que voy a destrozar la puerta. ¿Me escuchan? ¡La voy a destrozar!

No sabe a quien le grita, ya que el reloj de la habitación marca la tarde y nunca hay nadie en su casa hasta la noche. Pero sigue gritando enojado, lanza maldiciones y tiene esta necesidad de luchar con alguien, de reafirmar dominio. Se acuerda de Tobio y en cuanto no le agradaba durante su tiempo en Kitagawa y en como siempre hace que sus emociones se descontrolen, piensa en lo bien que se vería hacerlo llorar nuevamente, solo bastarían unas palabras y luego- 

Su madre llega interrumpiendo sus retorcidos pensamientos, abre la puerta que se encontraba bloqueada y le lanza unas pastillas mientras el se encuentra en el suelo gruñendo con sus caninos totalmente liberados.

—Ahí está tu nueva medicina. Deja de compórtate como una bestia—le dice con desprecio—Espero que arregles todo este desastre.

—Tu eres una…—su oración no se completa pues ella empieza a liberar ese olor a cenizas con fuerzas.

—Piensa bien tus palabras niño atrevido. No me provoques que no soy tu padre. Traje tu nueva medicina así que se agradecido animal. ¿O quieres que me la lleve?

No dice nada después de eso porque el aroma a ceniza lo marea, solo agarra la medicina toma tres pastillas de golpe. Puede sentir sus caninos retraerse y suelta un suspiro de frustración. Necesita azotar el balón de voleibol contra el suelo, tan fuerte como pueda. Tanto como si lo reventara.

Con el paso de los días comienza a desarrollar un mayor odio por las personas en general, incluso si sus medicamentos funcionan no son como los anteriores. Solo soporta tener a Iwaizumi cerca. Todo lo demás lo estresa y lo pone furioso.

Vuelve a entrar en la misma oficina de siempre con la mujer alfa observándolo. 

—Lo que sucede es que estas creciendo, las medicinas hacen lo que pueden, pero no son una cura—le dice con tranquilidad—Pronto vas a cumplir 16 años y tus celos dejarán de ser fiebres e incomodidad. Ahora tendrás un periodo de excitación cada tres meses y tu necesidad de dominación incrementará mucho.

—¿Entonces que hago? ¿Follarme a la cama con enojo? —le dice con un ligero gruñido. Ella lo ignora como si hubiera tratado con este tipo de cosas cientos de veces.

—Prácticamente sí. Lo que podemos hacer es seguir aumentando tu dosis, pero cuando finalmente cumplas tus 16 años podrás empezar a buscar un omega o beta para emparejarte, no debe ser permanente, pero la liberación de feromonas ayudará hasta que ya no sea necesario la medicina. 

—¿Eso significa que si encuentro a alguien me curare? —La mujer suelta un chasquido de molestia con su lengua.

—No necesariamente, para los alfas enfermos aquello durará lo que dure su atracción por la otra persona. Si encuentras a alguien a quien tu instinto no rechace y quiera cerca estarás sano en lo que aquello dure.

—Estoy enojado todo tiempo y solo quiero arrancarle la cabeza a la primera persona que se me cruce en frente. ¿Qué hago con eso?

—Soportarlo. Te lo dije la primera vez que te vi. Ahora las cosas dependerán de tu voluntad.

—Tengo un problema. Lo llevo pensando un tiempo—cierra sus puños sobre las rodillas—Hay un chico, cuando estoy cerca a él todas mis emociones se calman, pero luego me siento irritado. Y luego cuando se va, solo tengo estos pensamientos retorcidos de violencia con respecto a él.

La mujer lo mira con detenimiento. —Parece que has elegido. La violencia retorcida puede ser producto de la necesidad de dominio y la llegada de tu segunda pubertad te recomiendo que-

Deja de escucharla a medio camino, **“parece que has elegido”** no puede quitarse esa idea de su cabeza. El no ha elegido nada, su voluntad, ¿Dónde queda su voluntad? ¿Acaso ella cree que Tooru sería tan masoquista para elegir a Kageyama?, por quien todas las noches ruega que no vaya a Seijoh para tomar su lugar nuevamente.

Decide que verá el partido de final de temporada de su equipo de escuela media para probar que lo que le dijo ella no era correcto. Va en compañía de Iwaizumi porque si no llega a ir con él, seguro le arranca la cabeza a alguien. 

Las cosas no parecen ir bien el partido, ve a Tobio gritar en cada momento y recuerda el apodo que le pusieron luego de su salida de Kitagawa. Lanza un silbido.

—Vaya. Realmente es un rey tirano.

—Algo no está bien—le dice Iwaizumi, dejando salir ligeras feromonas de angustia omega.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Arruga su nariz ante el aroma. —Tobio-chan solo está siento insoportable como siempre.

—Cállate. Mi parte omega se siente inquieta por Kageyama.

—No lo sé. Tiene parches tal vez se volvió un alfa y por eso estás así. Aunque debo admitir que son gustos muy malos Iwa-chan.

Realmente espera que sea alfa, porque si eso sucede lo que le dijo la mujer estaría mal ya que los alfas enfermos solo eligen un género que les permita regular su condición.

—No digas tonterías, no se trata de eso. Se ve mal. —Iwaizumi se gira para mirarlo acusatoriamente — No sé qué te sucede. Tu cambio de medicina te tiene distinto.

Oikawa no responde, porque siendo sinceros no tiene una respuesta y trata de no pensar en nada de lo que Iwaizumi dice. Tal vez en otra vida podría sentirse atraído por Tobio, una vida en la que eligiera él, no sus instintos. Una en la que no fuera un simple saco de carne y huesos que solo se mueve por lo que su alfa interno quiere.

Sabe que para probar que no siente nada debe acercarse, pero no quiere, no quiere enfrentarse a sentirse calmado de nuevo porque eso implicaría que no decidió por sí mismo. Eso significaría que sus emociones y acciones siempre se verán atadas a su instinto, y realmente odia esa posibilidad.

Entonces los jugadores dejan de moverse y todo el lugar se queda en silencio, incluso quienes apoyaban al equipo contrario. En toda su vida, jamás ha visto a todo un equipo de voleibol dejar de moverse en medio de un partido. Y cruza su mirada con Tobio, un Tobio cuyos ojos azules están cubiertos de desesperación como si quisiera gritar por ayuda. Tooru solo lo observa lo más indiferente que puede mientras recuerda la angustia que sintió cuando lo sacaron del partido tiempo atrás, cuando sus pastillas no estaban completas y le molestaba mucho la presencia del chico. Se concentra en esa sensación porque se niega a creer que ha elegido.

**No sientas calma, no sientas su angustia. No la sientas.**

Y con sus instintos alfas separados entre la irritabilidad de siempre, la negación, la confusión y una nueva angustia creciente en su pecho que no puede identificar.  
Sonríe burlonamente ante la mirada de angustia del joven armador. 

No se vuelven a ver cara a cara hasta un partido de práctica que su escuela tuvo con Kasaruno el año siguiente, cuando ha cumplido sus 17 años y se ha cansado de buscar por una solución a su condición. Cuando su irritación se ha vuelto parte de su vida diaria y ya no recuerda todas las disculpas y explicaciones que le debe a Kageyama Tobio, pero si recuerda su profunda negación a ceder a sus instintos.

Solo en ese momento observa el collar de protección alrededor de su cuello. Lo mira de pies a cabeza, contempla su altura, su rostro, los músculos estilizados que pasan por su cuerpo. Todas esas pequeñas cosas que implican algo tan notorio.

 _Un omega_. Aquellas palabras pasan por su cerebro y siente su instinto alfa perder el control nuevamente después de tanto tiempo. Sus labios sueltan una maldición.

—Mierda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey, hey.  
> Este capítulo fue un poco más largo que el anterior, pero eso es porque será el único de Oikawa por un tiempo. En general la historia es contada desde el punto de vista de Kags.
> 
> Oikawa es difícil de escribir para mi ya que no se bien lo que piensa. Este capítulo lo hice para que sepamos un poco de sus cambios de actitud repentinos y sus sentimientos hacia Kags, que realmente son confusos incluso para él debido a su condición. A decir verdad por esa misma razón Tooru a veces no sabe distinguir bien sus emociones.
> 
> El siguiente capítulo volvemos a Kags y aparecerá Karasuno, no se preocupen igual habrá oikage.  
> No tengo beta así que si hay algún error me avisan c:  
> Espero que estén disfrutando de la historia, estoy viendo si puedo publicar dos capítulos para el siguiente martes en lugar de uno ajajaj.


	4. Resiliencia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio empieza a notar cambios a su alrededor, pero se encamina a contar con más apoyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola. ¡He extrañado su presencia!  
> Sinceramente no creía que fuera posible entregar dos capítulos hoy, pero lo he logrado. ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

Tobio asistió al funeral. Su madre y su hermana se ubicaron imponentes a su lado recibiendo las condolencias de los invitados y alejando a todos aquellos de su presencia. Incluso cuando se paró frente al ataúd su hermana estuvo a su lado, ella tenía los ojos serios al igual que él, pero ninguno de los dos quitó esa mirada de su rostro incluso hasta el final.

Quiso decir adiós, pero decírselo al ataúd frente a él hizo que se sintiera increíblemente vacío y solitario. Se sentía bastante irreal con todas esas personas caminando a su alrededor y la fotografía de su abuelo observándolo desde su altar. 

—Supongo que así se siente estar anestesiado. —Dijo para sí mismo cuando nadie escuchaba. Sus ojos se sentían pesados e incluso si quiso llorar más, sus lágrimas no cayeron, parecía que se le habían acabado.

Fue un funeral realmente silencioso al inicio. Las voces eran bajas, el aroma a incienso se filtraba por su nariz y una que otra persona lloraba en silencio. Tobio tocaba sus parches de feromonas constantemente, tratando de desviar sus tormentosas emociones a la incomodidad de tener aquello en la piel y al suave dolor de su vientre.

Con su presentación temprana en condiciones angustiosas terminaron forzosamente su celo en el hospital debido a todo el estrés que eso representaría para su cuerpo. El médico que lo atendió llegó a la conclusión de que su próximo celo debería ser monitoreado en el hospital por cuestiones de seguridad, probablemente dopado para evitarle dolor. Sinceramente, para él la posibilidad de un nuevo celo lo aterraba.

Después llegó la cremación. 

A partir de ahí para Kageyama todo el evento transcurrió sorpresivamente lento, sostuvo una caja con cenizas durante un tiempo mientras vestía de un traje negro como dicta la tradición, pese a que por ser omega debería estar utilizando un kimono. Y luego se despidió de esa caja solo para quedarse con una foto de Kazuyo Kageyama.

Cuando llegó el servicio conmemorativo y todos se reunieron comer el ambiente se sentía bastante tenso, no es que fuera muy apegado a sus familiares, pero ahora todos se veían interesados en él, por lo que incluso con sus voces bajas podía escucharlos en la mesa de atrás.

—Parece que el más joven ya se presentó—susurró un hombre.

—Le preguntaron a Yua, pero no quiso hablar de ello. Entonces no debe ser un alfa, a nadie le daría vergüenza decir que su hijo es alfa.

—¡¿Entonces un omega?! Pero no está usando el kimono—escucha a una mujer hablar detrás de él—Que irrespetuoso.

—Bueno yo tampoco usaría uno si me viera así. Ni siquiera luce como un omega. Qué vergüenza. —Tobio escucha una ligera risa escaparse de la boca de otra mujer.

—Ningún alfa se acercaría a él ¿no creen?

Kageyama se hace más pequeño, quiere irse de ahí. Ubica sus manos sobre sus rodillas y las sostiene como si eso evitara que pudiera levantarse y salir corriendo. Baja su cabeza y trata de pensar en todos los momentos que pasó con su abuelo en su habitación de hospital mirando partidos de voleibol.

Miwa se pone tensa a su lado.

—Mamá—dice ella con una voz contenida de enojo.

—Ya vuelvo chicos—les dice su madre mientras se dirige a la mesa atrás de ellos.

Kageyama agudiza su oído aún con su mirada en sus rodillas.

—Es culpa de ese hombre, la familia le dijo que no era una buena idea, pero Yua siempre ignora todo. Al menos Miwa salió bien, pero mira lo que resultó su segundo hijo, con razón se fue.

—No, no. Saben yo escuché que…—La voz se interrumpe.

—Señores—escucha la voz de su madre. En un volumen fuerte que ahoga los susurros. —Están en la ceremonia fúnebre de mi padre. Me tomaré las molestias de pedirles que se retiren.

—Yua somos tus familiares no puedes hablarnos así.

—Fui clara. Mi padre estaría de acuerdo.

La discusión sigue, y Miwa lo toma de la mano para sacarlo del lugar mientras su madre deja salir feromonas de enojo.

—¿Estas bien? —le dice ella mientras se arrodilla frente a él.

—Si, estoy bien.

No dice más, en realidad no lo sabe. Su hermana solo toma sus manos y le sonríe.

* * *

Los días pasan de forma extraña luego de eso. Su vida se resume a practicar para los juegos que se acercan, pero a su alrededor la gente se comporta distinto. Como si ser omega pusiera toda su vida de cabeza.

Su presentación fue notificada a la escuela, en sí, solo sus maestros lo saben, pero eso no evita que pueda sentir la diferencia. Algunos lo miran como si fuera algo increíblemente frágil que podría romperse en cualquier momento, otros lo miran como si fuese algo desagradable y otros simplemente lo ignoran. Así que él trata de mantener la normalidad a la que estaba acostumbrado, toma la misma leche de siempre y se sienta en el lugar de siempre frente a Kunimi y Kindaichi. Al menos por un tiempo.

Dentro de la cancha de voleibol su entrenador se une a las personas que lo ven con una mirada desdeñosa y le exige cada vez más en su rendimiento como si tratara de hacer que se lastime. Aunque Kageyama no lo toma como algo malo, después de todo es voleibol, incluso en casa practica cada vez más. En una progresión lenta que aumenta conforme pasan los días hasta llegar a cuatro horas de entrenamiento extra fuera de la cancha.

—Algo tan importante como la práctica es el cuidado personal. —Se repite así mismo mientras corta sus uñas recordando las palabras de su abuelo.

Y practica más y más y más.

Porque había prometido ganar y eso haría, porque amaba el voleibol, porque incluso si era terrible en matemáticas vio las estadísticas de omegas en el voleibol profesional mixto y supo que sería muy difícil, pero sobre todo porque era lo único que le quedaba de su abuelo.

Además, estar en una cancha con el balón tocando sus manos constantemente lo hace sentir emociones que no siente fuera del lugar: la felicidad, el éxtasis, la satisfacción. 

Quiere seguir jugando por mucho más tiempo y se concentra tanto en esas sensaciones que no se da cuenta que pone más presión en su cuerpo de lo normal.

Práctica tanto que la punta de sus dedos llega a doler y sus muñecas se sienten tiesas, incluso el insomnio toma control de él por un tiempo. Y sigue así hasta que Miwa toma su balón de voleibol una noche.

—Desde ahora te lo quitaré mientras estés en casa, si te lastimas no podrás jugar Tobio—le dijo esa vez.

Así que para recompensar su falta de habilidad empezó a exigir más a sus compañeros de equipo.

La desesperación por ganar tomó posesión de su cuerpo y los errores de sus compañeros se volvieron cada vez más notorios para él. Quería vencer a toda costa porque así haría a su abuelo sentirse orgulloso incluso si ya no estaba con él, así que gritó, señaló errores y exigió más y más y más. No solo a él mismo sino a todos a su alrededor. Eso llevó a que Kindaichi y Kunimi le dieran un ultimátum dos días antes de que jugaran uno de los últimos partidos de la competencia.

—Rey—señaló Kindaichi durante uno de sus almuerzos—No necesitamos verte más allá de la cancha de voleibol sabes ¿O también nos vas a gritar aquí?

—Está bien.

Kageyama no dijo nada más después de eso, solo se levantó tomando su leche y se sentó lejos de ellos. Asume que esa sería la última vez que alguien conocido hablaría con el voluntariamente durante su último año de escuela media.

Sin Kunimi o Kindaichi cerca de ahí las personas empezaron a acercarse a él, pero no con una intención amistosa, solo con una curiosidad desmedida respecto a su segundo género. “¿Eres alfa?” le preguntarían constantemente. A veces no responde, otras les dice que no lo es, pero la respuesta que recibe ante eso siempre es la misma “No mientas, no pareces un omega”, le suelen decir con una risa burlona.

Esas cosas lo hacen mirarse al espejo más seguido, con más detenimiento. Tal vez su rostro no es tan suave, tal vez es muy alto, tal vez es su voz y empieza a fijarse en un montón de cosas que antes no notaba. 

Sentirse así sumado a las condiciones en las que se dio su presentación lo hace odiar su género secundario cada vez más. Por eso, aunque Miwa insista, nunca utiliza el collar durante su último año.

Solo a veces cuando su mente está en paz reflexiona sobre su género secundario positivamente, porque recuerda que Oikawa es alfa así que piensa que tiene más oportunidad de ser notado en un futuro, pero, ¿Y sí a Oikawa-san tampoco le gustan los omegas no tradicionales?

Los sentimientos negativos regresan siempre después de ese pensamiento. Aun así, anhela la presencia de Oikawa. Su increíble capacidad como setter, su aroma a eucalipto y la extraña amabilidad que le llegó a brindar en contadas ocasiones son cosas que lo hacen anhelarlo. Quiere verlo, pero hace tiempo llegó a la conclusión de que probablemente el chico ya no tiene interés en él, después de todo ¿qué sentido tendría reunirse con él? Solo era un kohai realmente molesto. 

Cuando el día del partido llegó, su oponente los igualó con rapidez. Algunas colocaciones por su parte resultaron fallidas, pero siguió tratando cada vez más rápido, quiso que los demás se esforzarán tanto como él ya que no quería perder. Y entre la adrenalina gritaba, llegó a pensar que si todos se comportaban así entonces era mejor que solo él jugara.

Solo quería un partido más, disfrutar un poco más el voleibol. 

_No los necesito._ Pensó con enojo.

Luego todo se detuvo. 

Lanzó su colocación tan precisa como las veces anteriores, pero no había nadie y quiso creer que era una equivocación hasta que en el siguiente punto volvió a pasar y el enojo fue reemplazado por el terror.

Miró hacia el público como si estuviera buscando ayuda y aquellos ojos marrones que tanto anheló le devolvieron la mirada. Y los observó por un tiempo mientras sentía el terror y la humillación crecer con todos a su alrededor murmurando, luego Oikawa le sonrió, no como signo de apoyo o con el fin de tranquilizarlo sino con burla como si tratara de decirle “Que setter tan lamentable”.

Lo sentaron en la banca y miró nuevamente hacia el público, pero ya no encontró a Oikawa entre la gente. Esperó tanto por verlo y recibir una pizca de su amabilidad, pero ahora solo se sentía humillado y patético. Sintió sus ojos picar. 

—Por esto les dije que no era buena idea—escuchó la voz del entrenador—dijeron que no habría problema porque eras hábil, pero yo sabía que no estaría bien. Después de todo ¿qué puede hacer de útil un omega en el equipo?

Nadie más lo escuchó. Y Tobio tampoco dijo nada, solo bajó la mirada hacia sus zapatos queriendo desaparecer.

 _No llores._ Se repitió una y otra vez en su mente.

Miwa entró a su habitación durante la noche de ese mismo día con un plato de galletas y una suave sonrisa.

—¿Cómo estuvo el partido hoy?

—Perdimos—fue lo único que le dijo.

No mencionó que lo habían sentado en la banca, que se sentía incapaz y humillado, que nadie quería ser su amigo y que había decepcionado a su abuelo. Pero luego ella lo tomo por los hombros y lo miró intensamente como si supiera todo lo que le molestaba.

—Hermano—le dijo ella con seriedad—Si algo te molesta dilo y si algo te hace sentir feliz o triste también, yo te voy a escuchar. No me fío de tu rostro serio. —lo rodea en un suave abrazo—Vamos, puedes confiar un poco más en mí.

* * *

Con la finalización de su estadía en la escuela media empezó a estudiar para poder entrar a Shiratorizawa porque nunca recibió aquella carta de recomendación por deportes que esperaba, y cuando se sentó frente a su hoja de examen simplemente hizo lo mejor que pudo con la esperanza de que en este nuevo lugar no lo dejarían de lado, pero el día que vio los resultados de aceptación se dio cuenta que había fallado de nuevo.

Su mamá puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

—Vamos a casa Tobio. 

Miwa y su mamá entraron a su habitación con afiches de información de distintas escuelas cercanas al lugar.

—Hoy debemos hablar de dos cosas importantes cariño—le dijo su mamá suavemente—pero primero decidiremos la escuela a la que asistirás. Creo que Aoba Johsai se ve como una buena opción.

—No quiero ir ahí, está muy lejos de la casa.

No quiso decirle que si iba ahí tendría que afrontar a sus ex compañeros y que no estaba listo para eso.

—¿Qué tal Karasuno? Dijeron que el entrenador Ukai iba a volver.

Había escuchado del hombre antes, entrenaba fuertemente a sus estudiantes y había llevado a Karasuno a las nacionales. La idea de entrenar con alguien tan dedicado al voleibol  
le causo emoción.

Su hermana lanza un silbido de asombro.

—También tienen políticas más estrictas con respecto a la discriminación omega, por eso la cantidad de estudiantes omega es alta.

—Tobio no quiero obligarte, pero en realidad es una buena opción—su madre lo mira con preocupación.

—Si—le responde como en trance— Que sea Karasuno con el entrenador Ukai, quiero jugar más.

—Tu maniático del voleibol ni escuchaste el resto. Tus ojos brillan—Miwa ríe antes de tocar sus muñecas y liberar una feromona suave que lo hace relajarse—Entonces será esa,  
queda cerca de la casa. Me agrada.

—Eso soluciona las cosas. —dice su madre —Con respecto al otro tema, volveré a Tokio, con el lazo curado ya no me dejarán trabajar como lo había estado haciendo. Pero nos veremos tan seguido como pueda.

Se recuesta en la cama mirándolo fijamente como si esperase su aprobación.

—Seremos los dos, hermanito. Como en los viejos tiempos, pero cuando podamos visitaremos a mamá.

—Está bien—respondió con seriedad.

No dijo nada más. Para él todo eso representaba una oportunidad, porque a diferencia de otras veces donde se preocupaba por el tiempo en el que volvería a ver a su mamá, Kageyama simplemente pensó que estaba bien, seguro así su vida volvería a ser igual que siempre con Miwa y él en casa, su mamá en Tokio, solo que sin el abuelo. 

—Poco a poco vamos mejor con la comunicación ¿no es así? —le dijeron mientras lo llenaban de su cálido aroma haciéndolo sentir adormilado.

Unos días más tarde se despidió de su madre y ella le dio un largo abrazo regando su aroma encima de él. Eso lo ayudó a dormir bien durante un buen tiempo. 

Miwa también empezó a trabajar poco después de eso, lo malo era que tenía extensas horas de trabajo en un estudio de modelaje y llegaba a casa tarde en la noche, aun así, intentaba hacer espacio para hablar con él y Tobio realmente apreciaba eso de ella. Incluso había noches durante los fines de semana en los que se sentarían juntos y ella arreglaría su cabello para luego ubicar maquillaje suave sobre su rostro.

—Serás mi modelo por algún tiempo Tobio. Eres una lindura. —Le decía siempre y el solo la miraba con un rostro confundido—Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué es nee-san? —su voz sonaba expectante en sus oídos.

—Bueno para cuando entres a la preparatoria ya tendrás quince años. Así que mamá y yo decidimos que te llevaríamos a una parrillada para esa fecha y saldríamos todos juntos.

—Cuando llegue diciembre también jugaremos voleibol ¿verdad?

—Niño obsesivo. Tienes una expresión divertida parece que fueras a bailar aquí mismo—Ella ubica sus manos sobre sus cachetes apretándolos un poco—¡Cierto! Y en la noche puedo preparar un curry de cerdo para ti.

—¡Con un huevo encima! —le dice sin poder mover bien los labios debido a la presión en sus cachetes.

—¡Todos los que quieras! —suelta sus mejillas para abrazarlo mientras lo llena de su aroma a nuez moscada. —Tus ojos brillantes son lo mejor hermanito.

Ellos ríen mientras se quedan dormidos juntos esa noche.

Poco antes de la fecha de su cumpleaños su segundo celo llegó, estuvieron en el hospital antes de su inicio y la verdad no recuerda mucho de él debido a la medicina. Solo está seguro de una cosa, no le gustan los hospitales. Kageyama empezaría a evitarlos a toda costa después de eso. 

Los inhibidores de celo se volvieron sus eternos acompañantes a partir de ese momento, la sola idea de pasar por un periodo de celo en plena consciencia lo hacía sentirse nauseabundo, la bilis subía por su garganta y la sensación de llanto lo invadía. Su celo representaba para Kageyama la mayor carga emocional de su vida, tanta era la ansiedad que le causaba que preferiría perder todos sus entrenamientos de voleibol por el resto de su vida a volver a sentir aquella desesperanza. 

Para la llegada de su cumpleaños todo transcurrió muy bien, estuvo acompañado todo el tiempo incluso cuando casi se ahoga por comer demasiado rápido y sin respirar. Al volver esperó que su hermana y su madre fueran a dormir para ir a la sala y sentarse frente a una foto que había de su abuelo en la sala con un vaso de leche a su lado mientras dejaba que la nostalgia lo invadiera.

—Ya tengo quince años abuelo—le dijo al retrato—aún no me gusta usar collar, pero pronto entraré a la preparatoria. Extraño el lazo, incluso si solo pude sentirlo por un corto tiempo—toma una profunda respiración antes de sentir su garganta cerrase—Trataré de cambiar unas cosas esta vez, y cuando esté en los juegos olímpicos ganaré para ti.

* * *

El club de voleibol de Karasuno no era nada como lo esperaba, todos los mayores se veían cómodos y eran amigables. Incluso si alguien discutía o hacía algo mal lo hablaban. En el fondo Tobio no va a admitir que el partido que tuvo con Hinata en contra de los otros primeros años fue un castigo que necesitaba. 

Lo mejor de todo es que nadie mencionó que no parecía un omega, incluso si todos no lo sabían. Fue reconfortante porque al menos lo ayudaba a no pensar tanto en su condición, incluso si los supresores nunca dejaban su lado.

Con el paso de los días empezó también a sentirse cómodo, claro que evitaba perder los estribos como en Kitagawa Daichi, solo lo hacía con Hinata, pero eso era porque el alfa era su rival. Aunque admite que se asustó cuando lo vio en el gimnasio el primer día porque no recordaba si el más bajo le había dicho su nombre y no quería que alguien volviese a odiarlo, así que para recompensar trató de darle un cumplido.

“Debes decir lo que sientes Tobio” recordó las palabras que su hermana se acostumbró a decirle seguido.

Así que trató de decirle que tenía muy buenos reflejos, gran poder de salto y velocidad, pero que no usa sus habilidades, sin embargo, al final se dejó llevar por su enojo y solo terminó diciéndole —¡Maldito bastardo torpe! —

Recordando ahora lo bien que resultó su ataque rápido empieza a considerar que Hinata probablemente no sea tan denso como creía. Tener a todos ellos como sus compañeros tranquilizaba a su omega interno un poco, todos se esforzaban mucho y Hinata lejos de enojarse o despreciarlo por sus gritos o sus palabras solo reaccionaba con hiperactividad y un desafío sano. Eso solo le otorgó a Tobio la fuerza para seguir hablando de forma más abierta con él.

Lo curioso es que entre ellos todo se había vuelto una competencia. Quien corría más rápido, quien comía más rápido, quien pasaba primero las puertas. Eran cosas que los dos hacían hasta de forma inconsciente y Hinata comenzó a contar sus victorias y sus pérdidas. Kageyama también llevó el conteo en una libreta, pero no estaba dispuesto a admitir tal cosa.

Practicar con Sugawara y Tanaka también fue bastante bueno. En los días posteriores al partido que tuvieron llegaban a las cinco de la mañana siempre a pesar del sueño, sus instintos omegas se descontrolaban esos días como si la cercanía a más personas lo reconfortase, sin embargo, trató de no prestarle atención a esas sensaciones, porque eso solo le recordaba la inevitabilidad de su naturaleza y lo molestaba.

Conforme pasaban los días también llegaron a tener conversaciones no relacionadas con el voleibol más seguido.

—Si, los clubes en Karasuno ya no tienen tanto reconocimiento como antes—les mencionó Sugawara en una de esas ocasiones mientras descansaban. —pero el lugar es bastante tranquilo y los equipos mixtos están equilibrados.

—Suga-san tiene razón—les dijo Tanaka.

—¿Lo de las políticas es cierto? —preguntó Hinata impresionado.

—Claro que sí, son tres oportunidades creo. Si alguien los ataca por su género secundario deben reportarlo para que el causante sea sancionado y si ese alguien repite lo mismo tres veces lo expulsan. En el caso de los maestros la expulsión es inmediata.

—Así que ya saben chicos, pueden recurrir a su Tanaka-senpai si están en problemas. —El chico ríe estrepitosamente.

—Los alfas del equipo pueden ayudarlos—señala Sugawara—Daichi, Tanaka y Shimizu-san pueden ser bastante aterradores cuando quieren.  
Kageyama sonríe suavemente.

—¡Puedes sonreír! —Le dice Hinata impresionado.

—¡Claro que si idiota!

—Aunque es bastante suave—sus ojos lo miran fijamente—¿Cómo sería si fuera más grande? ¡déjanos ver, déjanos ver!

—Así no funcionan las cosas, ¡idiota suéltame! —

—¡Hinata suelta la cara de Kageyama! —la voz de Sugawara llega a sus oídos.

Nunca le diría a nadie que ha practicado su sonrisa frente al espejo seguido porque una vez le dijeron que era aterradora, aunque no ha logrado más que una sonrisa suave. La original sigue siendo aterradora para él.

A pesar de todo, esas interacciones lo hacían sentirse seguro por eso cuando uno de los profesores apareció en la puerta del gimnasio diciendo que Aoba Johsai solicitó que en el partido de práctica el jugara como setter oficial la ansiedad se filtró por su cuerpo.

No lo malentiendan, jugar no era el problema. Tampoco lo era Seijoh, pero ¿qué tal si sus compañeros se enojaban con él por quitarle el puesto al setter oficial del equipo? No sabe que haría si vuelve a ser ignorado como antes, no quiere que lo vuelvan a mirar con ojos desdeñosos. No cuando ha estado trabajando tan duro por mejorar.

—¡Sugarawa-san! —dice inclinándose frente al setter en frente de todos en el gimnasio—Lo siento.

—¡Hey Kageyama! —Escucha la voz de Tanaka más lejos de ahí.

Entonces Sugawara saca el parche de feromonas de su cuello y se acerca a Tobio para tocar sus muñecas haciendo que levante la cabeza.

—Está bien, es una oportunidad para el equipo—un aroma parecido a la vainilla se filtra por su nariz dejándole saber a su omega interno que el chico también pertenece a su dinámica. —Es un poco decepcionante, pero así podrás demostrarles a tus excompañeros cuanto has cambiado. 

Las feromonas calman sus nervios, y todos asienten ante las palabras de Sugawara. 

**Nadie está enojado.** Una voz le dice desde su interior haciendo que relaje los músculos de su rostro. No se detiene a pensar en el origen de la misma.

—Vamos, vamos, dejen que los invite a unos bollos rellenos—dice Daichi con una sonrisa ligera.

—¡No voy a perder Sugawara-san! —señala seriamente.

—Bueno, yo tampoco—una sonrisa traviesa se desliza por su rostro.

Días después mientras iban camino a Seijoh Kageyama se dio cuenta que le gustaba la compañía de las personas. Inconscientemente empezó a acercarse más al resto, no tanto como para mantener una conversación, sino a su presencia. Se acerca a Sugawara esperando felicitaciones, o a Tanaka y Daichi con una mirada curiosa queriendo preguntarles por algún consejo, aunque nunca lo hace. Aquella conversación aun le parece vergonzosa. Shimizu-san también lo trata amablemente, incluso si la alfa y él casi nunca hablan.

Con Enoshita y los otros chicos betas del equipo incluido Yamaguchi no habla mucho pero su presencia lo tranquiliza, es algo que tienen los betas. Instintivamente los omegas saben que en caso de conflicto el género neutral se encargará de mantener el orden. 

Solo con Tsukishima no simpatiza, incluso después del partido que tuvieron no podía congeniar con el chico más alto. Le recuerda su apodo de Rey constantemente y a diferencia de Hinata sus palabras suenan como si tuvieran una intención oculta. 

—Muy bien chicos ya casi llegamos—les dice Daichi—Es hora de que se coloquen sus collares y tomen sus medicinas.

Mira aquel anillo en sus manos, esta sería la primera vez que lo use. Es obligatorio porque son las reglas que tienen los equipos deportivos a lo largo del país cuando se reúnen. 

Una garantía de seguridad para uniones no deseadas. 

Siente el cuero negro alrededor de sus dedos, presiona con fuerza el material con la esperanza de romperlo para así no tener que usarlo, pero sus esfuerzos son vanos. Kageyama muerde sus mejillas internas con preocupación, no quiere cargar con el estigma de ser omega, una respiración entrecortada sale de su nariz. 

_¿Qué es más importante? ¿El collar o el voleibol?_ Se pregunta a sí mismo.

Después de lo que parece una eternidad palpa las glándulas de su cuello cubiertas por los parches, y con cuidado se ubica el collar alrededor. La sensación no le gusta, y sus manos tocan el material con nerviosismo.

—¿Es incómodo verdad? —Le dice Sugawara mientras desordena su cabello. 

—Realmente odio esto—responde con inquietud.

—Oye, está bien. Siempre es así al principio.

—¡No te preocupes Kageyama! —Tanaka expresa y luego sonríe con desafío—Si alguien te molesta me dices y yo puedo encargarme.

—Kageyama—Sugawara vuelve a observarlo con una ligera preocupación—Muchos de tus excompañeros fueron a Seijoh ¿verdad?, ¿No será duro para ti?

Siendo sinceros en lo que llevaba en Karasuno no había pensado mucho en ellos, algunas cosas parecían como una memoria un poco lejana.

—Bueno sí. —Responde con sorpresa—Pero no estamos en el mismo equipo…daré lo mejor de mí.

—Ya veo—aquella misma sonrisa traviesa se desliza por su rostro.

Mira el pequeño espejo que siempre guarda en su bolso queriendo sacarlo para comprobar que todo esté bien con su apariencia, pero su idea se ve interrumpida por un grito de terror.

Hinata quien había estado muerto de los nervios vomitó sobre Tanaka y el lugar se llenó de caos. Él se ofreció a golpearlo para que se calmara, pero Sugawara-san dijo que lo detuvieran.

—Pero no sabremos si funcionará si no lo intenta—señaló Tsukishima, solo entonces Kageyama notó el collar alrededor de su cuello. Se veía tan extraño en el chico que Kageyama sonrío ligeramente al sentirse reflejado en Tsukishima.

* * *

Poco antes de terminar el partido se dio el tiempo de observar a los jugadores del otro lado de la cancha, el único que tenía parches y un collar era Iwaizumi-san por lo que los demás eran betas. Pero no podía ver a Oikawa por ningún lado, lo buscó con una mirada expectante y nerviosismo.

Luego las voces del público empezaron a volverse fuertes repitiendo el nombre del setter. Oikawa entró al gimnasio luciendo tan distinto, pero tan parecido a la última vez que lo vio, más alto, más fuerte, con aquel rostro atractivo y esa forma tan fácil de expresarse. Como si sonreír y ser condescendiente fuera algo con lo que nació.

—Kageyama, tú que conoces a Seijoh. ¿Quién es el niño bonito? —le dijo Tanaka con una sonrisa aterradora. Él lo miró seriamente, tratando de controlar las expresiones de su rostro.

—Oikawa-san. Es mi senpai de Kitagawa Daiichi, tiene una personalidad peor que la de Tsukishima.

—¡Eso es horrible!

Una mano se posa sobre su hombro antes de que pueda reaccionar y la misma voz que escuchó en el hospital hace más de un año se dirige hacia él.

—¿Cómo le va al rey? —le dice con una sonrisa afable—Has crecido desde la última vez que nos vimos Tobio-chan.

Se tensa ante el tacto del mayor sin saber cómo reaccionar, no es miedo lo que siente, pero su estómago se retuerce de los nervios. Afortunadamente antes de que salga corriendo Tanaka mira a Oikawa en desafío ubicándose frente a él y el partido vuelve a iniciar haciendo que el setter se aleje sin decir nada más.

Ganan el partido, y Oikawa lo mira todo el tiempo. Siente sus ojos perforan en su piel, incluso más allá de su collar y cuando lo ve acercarse a él al finalizar sale corriendo al baño. No es que sea cobarde, pero ahora que tiene a Oikawa frente a él no puede dejar de manifestar sus patéticos instintos omegas.

Ya en el baño mira su collar en el espejo y repasa nuevamente cosas sobre él, realmente cree que aquel accesorio se ve antinatural en él. Luego Kindaichi entra al baño y tienen una conversación que roza lo tranquilo, pero también lo hiriente.

—¡Desde el principio no me caíste bien! —le dice Kindaichi después de un tiempo. A Kageyama le cuesta un poco aceptar que ya lo sabía.

—Aquí estabas Kageyama—le dice Hinata interrumpiendo su conversación. Luego al mirar al Kindaichi pierde la voz por el nerviosismo. 

Definitivamente Hinata es todo lo contrario al estereotipo alfa. 

—La siguiente vez nosotros también ganaremos—señala Kageyama antes de irse del lugar llevándose a Hinata con él.

—Ne ne Kageyama ¿Vas a llorar? —le pregunta divertido el alfa.

—¡Por qué lo haría idiota!

Su caminar se ve interrumpido por la presencia de Oikawa, que parecía estar esperando por él cerca de la salida de las instalaciones. Una corriente recorre su cuerpo y olvida que la razón por la que fue al baño fue para huir del setter. _¿Sí había arreglado su cabello en el baño?_

—Ahí estabas Tobio-chan—Oikawa lo mira directamente haciendo que Kageyama enderece su espalda. —Chibi-chan tu ataque final estuvo impresionante, si me lo permites me voy a llevar a mi kohai un rato.

—¡¿BWUH?!—Hinata toca su cabello sorprendido y sonriendo mientras el setter toma a Tobio de la muñeca y lo aleja del lugar. 

En el fondo, muy en el fondo esperaba que Hinata lo ayudara. Pero había aprendido que si le das unos cuantos cumplidos a ese chico simplemente queda en knockout.

—Definitivamente has crecido bastante Tobio-chan—Oikawa lo observa fijamente, pero Tobio no le devuelve la mirada. Es una ventaja que Oikawa siga siendo más alto que él.

—¿Qué deseas Oikawa-san?

—No me habías dicho que te habías presentado como omega—se inclina un poco hacia él y la mano que sostenía su muñeca roza su collar.

¿Le dirá que no luce como omega?, ¿le parecerá desagradable?

El estómago de Kageyama se retuerce de los nervios nuevamente.

—No nos hemos visto, desde…—moja sus labios recordando su último partido en Kitagawa.

—Desde que te sentaron en la banca—completa Oikawa retirando su mano de su collar para volver a mirarlo. Aquella sonrisa afable vuelve a parecer en su rostro.

—C-cállate—

—No seas grosero—el chico hace un puchero antes de volver a hablarle—Ya no eres un Rey como antes Tobio-chan, un poco menos arrogante diría yo. Aunque ese no es de lo que te quería hablar.

—Tengo que irme pronto.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Mira, no quería que te hicieras una idea equivocada—el chico mueve las manos en el aire restándole importancia al asunto—Yo no pedí que fueras setter en este partido, ni siquiera sabía que estudiabas en Karasuno, pero la siguiente vez que juguemos voy a aplastarte.

Quiere mirarlo a los ojos, pero su corazón late como loco. Se fija en sus parches y recuerda el aroma a eucalipto del día antes de su presentación como omega, y por un momento su libre albedrío pasa a ser controlado por su omega interno.

—No puedo olerte—las palabras se escapan de su boca antes de que pueda detenerlas, mira sus pies mientras siente su rostro calentarse. 

—Tobio-chan, ¿Quieres sentir mi aroma? —una mano se desliza por su muñeca nuevamente ejerciendo una suave presión y la voz entusiasta con la que Oikawa siempre le habla se torna más seria. —¿Acaso desde que te volviste un omega te has vuelto más _necesitado_ a los aromas?

No le responde, cierra los ojos mientras se concentra en la presión sobre su muñeca. Oikawa suelta un chasquido de molestia con su boca.

—Realmente lo que menos quiero es verte. Aunque ahora que estás aquí estoy reconsiderando algo, pero será en otra ocasión. ¡Iwa-chan mira a quien encontré!

La mano libera su muñeca y el ambiente cambia rápidamente. Frunce el ceño al no sentirse aliviado por eso.

—ShittyKawa, Karasuno está buscando a su setter—El omega se para frente a los dos, mira a Oikawa como si lo estuviera juzgando. —Deja de molestar a Kageyama.

—¡Iwa-chan! ¿Quién crees que soy?, ¿Te estaba molestando Tobio-chan?

Su rostro sigue rojo, Iwaizumi deja salir un sonido de molestia ante las palabras de Oikawa y le da un golpe en la espalda.

—¡Eso duele Iwa-chan!, solo estaba ayudando a mi querido kohai a encontrar el camino de regreso.

—Vamos Kageyama, tu vicecapitán está a punto de poner Aoba patas arriba. 

Caminan en silencio los dos mientras dejan a Oikawa atrás quejándose sobre Iwaizumi siendo malo con él.

—Parece que ahora estamos del mismo lado—le dice Iwaizumi, Kageyama lo mira confundido y el chico señala sus collares.

—Oh.

—Cuando quieras podemos perfumarnos con el aroma. Solo si quieres, sé que no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo y puede sonar raro, pero no hay muchos omegas en Seijoh.

—No creo que haya problema, aunque no he hecho eso con un omega antes.

—Bueno, tal vez tu equipo lo haga pronto. Tu vicecapitán se veía asustado por tu ausencia—Lo deja en cerca de su transporte antes de pedirle su número y despedirse de él. —Espero que podamos hacerlo en otra ocasión. Adiós Kageyama.

—Hasta pronto Iwaizumi-san—le dice inclinándose ligeramente.

—Te voy a matar Kageyama—Sugawara baja del autobús tomándolo por las mejillas —Hinata apareció sin nadie, era la primera vez que salía el equipo y nos faltaba un integrante. Voy a matarte por hacerme asustar tanto.

—Te dije que se lo llevó el Gran Rey—escucha a Hinata.

Le lanza una mirada molesta a Hinata mientras sus orejas vuelven a teñirse de rojo.

—Oye Suga, ya está aquí. Vamos antes de que se haga más tarde—Daichi se para al lado del omega y luego mira a Kageyama—Hablaremos de esto después.

Ya en el autobús Suga sienta a Tsukishima y a Kageyama al final. Ambos intentan oponerse, pero Daichi les dice que son sus instintos.

—Solo teníamos un omega y ahora está ausente así que Suga está más alerta que antes—les dijo.

El chico se ubica en medio de los dos quitándose los parches de sus muñecas y su cuello. El aroma a vainilla envuelve a Tsukishima y Kageyama haciendo que sus quejas se desvanezcan y se relajen al lado del omega. 

_Nos está perfumando._ Piensa Kageyama.

Es diferente de ser perfumado por su familia llena de alfas, tampoco recuerda que su padre omega lo haya hecho alguna vez. Si ser perfumado por un alfa se siente como una ola de seguridad por tu cuerpo, ser perfumado por un omega se siente como una ola de calidez, como si llegaras a tu casa después de un día cansado y te recibieran con tu comida favorita.

Aquello le hace pensar que hay pequeñas cosas que no odia de su género secundario.

Se hunde en la sensación y con somnolencia quita sus parches de aroma para disfrutar aún más la calidez. Tsukishima también se ve distinto, no tiene aquel rostro arrogante de siempre y está increíblemente tranquilo, eso no quita que suelte un sonido de sorpresa al ver que el chico también se desase de sus parches. 

Daichi se acerca con cuidado después de eso, parece que el autobús tiene un suministro de mantas para los omegas. Se las entrega a Suga quien instintivamente ubica las mantas alrededor de los chicos de primer año. 

El aroma a vainilla se mezcla con el de las fresas y el de arándanos de Kageyama volviendo el camino a casa increíblemente tranquilo.

* * *

Días después un mensaje llega a su teléfono de noche.

O: “Tobio-chan, adivina quién soy”

Resopla hundiéndose más en el nido improvisado que mantiene permanentemente en su cuarto desde su presentación.

K: “¿Oikawa-san?”

O: “Ding, ding, ding. Tenemos un ganador”

K: “¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?”

O: “¿Y eso Tobio-chan?, ¿Ni unas buenas noches para tu senpai favorito?”

K: “…”

K: “Ya le dije buenas noches a Sugawara-san”

O: “¡Que grosero! Bueno no importa.”

Puede imaginar a Oikawa frunciendo los labios con molestia y sonríe ligeramente.

K: “¿Qué necesitas Oikawa-san?”

O: “Oh, sí. El siguiente fin de semana debemos vernos, tengo que hablar de algo contigo.”

No volvió a mandar más mensajes después de eso, pese a todas las interrogativas que Kageyama le dio por teléfono. A la mañana siguiente solo una dirección a una cafetería apareció entre sus mensajes.

Eso solo lo dejo más confundido los días que siguieron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente estamos moviendo esa relación un poco, aunque los instintos son algo realmente interesante con lo que trabajar. Eso obliga a los personajes a acercarse.
> 
> Considero que Tobio es bastante resiliente con la muerte, claro que deja secuelas en él, pero ya iremos explorando eso conforme avanzamos. No tenía corazón para dejarlo solo gente :(
> 
> En otras noticias la sinopsis fue cambiada, esto se debe a que cuando recién había escrito el primer capítulo iba a contarla de atrás para adelante, pero al final fue más fácil hacerlo de forma cronológica.
> 
> Por otro lado, no estaba segura de su aroma. La verdad escogí los arándanos (aunque no tengo idea a que huelen, pero pregunté a algunas personas y dijeron que tenían un buen aroma) como parte de las cosas que siempre dice el fandom de él y los de Tsuki y Suga solo los relacioné con cosas que había leído antes. Ante todo esto ¿a que creen que huelen los otros personajes con dinámicas alfa?
> 
> ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!


	5. Instintos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué se siente ser un omega Tobio?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aquí están los dos capítulos!  
> Me tardé un poco en subir el segundo pero sigue siendo martes jejeje  
> Admito que fue un poco difícil, al inicio no tenía nada y de repente tenía un montón de palabras escritas por eso espero que todo vaya conectando bien y no se me hayan pasado detalles. (｡•́︿•̀｡)

Dos nuevos estudiantes aparecieron luego de eso, un beta llamado Nishinoya y un chico que se veía bastante mayor pero excesivamente nervioso llamado Asahi, los parches le impedían a Kageyama saber su género secundario.

Hablaron con el chico de tercer año durante distintas ocasiones hasta que finalmente se presentó al club de voleibol, pero lo que realmente le preocupaba a Kageyama con respecto a eso era la necesidad de otorgar protección y consuelo que le producía el chico y todos los demás.

El ser consciente de ese tipo de cosas hizo que su sueño se trastornara un poco más de lo que ya estaba, probablemente Miwa no lo sepa, él tampoco quiere que ella lo haga, pero existían días en los que no podía consolar el sueño temprano. Era un problema para él también porque eso podría disminuir su rendimiento en el voleibol.

No sabía la razón, probablemente empezó después del funeral, sin embargo, pensar en aquellos recuerdos no es algo con lo que quiera lidiar, Kageyama cree que si ignora aquellos recuerdos aquel pesar en su pecho se irá rápidamente, pero han pasado meses y sigue ahí.

A veces sueña con él, recuerda a Kazuyo más joven tomándolo de la mano para caminar por los alrededores, cuando le enseñó a andar en bicicleta o sus conversaciones sobre lo impresionantes que son los setter en un partido, eso hace que cada vez al levantarse se sienta vacío. 

Solo eso. 

Un vacío que se planta en su pecho, pero no siente nada más. _Probablemente algo no esté bien dentro de mí_ , es lo que piensa a veces.

Tal vez por eso le gusta estar en Karasuno, hay mucha gente a su alrededor y eso lo ayuda a olvidar, incluso Hinata siempre se le pega. Es rara la ocasión en la que se encuentra solo, pero eso también lo obliga a lidiar más con su condición omega porque los chicos la hacen reaccionar, siempre se presenta en los olfateos sutiles que da al llegar al gimnasio esperando que todos estén presentes y es cada vez más fuerte, pero no sabe interpretar esa repentina sensación.

Sigue pensando en aquellas respuestas por parte de su cuerpo hacia ciertas situaciones, como si de repente cosas de sus compañeros que antes no le importaban ahora fuesen tan notorias. Incluso cuando el maldito de Tsukishima no se hidrata correctamente siente como si un foquito de alerta en su cuerpo se encendiera, aquella sensación lo está volviendo loco.

Trata de desviar su mente a la situación actual del equipo. En conjunto con dos jugadores también consiguieron un entrenador, incluso si no era el Ukai original, su nieto alfa seguía siendo una buena opción de entrenador. Hasta consiguió que se organizara un juego con personas mayores. Es más, pronto tendrían un partido de práctica con el instituto Nekoma gracias a otro de sus maestros, Takeda-sensei.

Eso realmente emocionaba a Kageyama, después de todo mientras pueda jugar más tiempo voleibol seguirá encontrando buenos oponentes, como solía decirle su abuelo.

El problema vino después cuando Hinata empezó a deprimirse haciendo que Kageyama volviese a sentir esta necesidad extraña de otorgar consuelo y quiso darle unas palabras al chico, hasta consideró olfatearlo y llenarlo de su aroma. Aquella idea lo horrorizó significativamente. Eso llevó a que terminara perdiendo sus estribos en el partido de práctica.

—¡Mientras yo esté aquí tú serás el más fuerte! —Toma una respiración tratando de calmar sus nervios por hablar en frente de tantas personas. —Azumane-san es increíble pero no pienses que tu trabajo no es asombroso porque nos ayudas a conseguir muchos puntos en el partido. ¡¿Cierto?!

—Contigo aquí tenemos muchos ataques exitosos—le dice Tanaka al ver a Kageyama mirándolo intensamente.

Hinata lo mira con ojos llorosos.

—¡Tu cara realmente da miedo Kageyama!

—¡Te estoy tratando de apoyar idiota!

—¡Gracias! —le grita. Y quiere seguir discutiendo con él, pero recuerda que está haciendo una escena en el lugar.

—¡Me disculpo por interrumpir el partido! —se inclina ante todos. 

Sus ojos se posan en Suga al finalizar el partido. Tiene tantas preguntas que hacerle respecto a su condición de omega y se dirige a él con la mayor seriedad que pueda juntar en ese momento.

—Sugawara-san, ¿podemos hablar? —

—Claro Kageyama, ¿De qué quieres hablar? —

Su confianza baja un poco después de eso, ¿cómo le expresa a Sugawara lo que desea?

—Umm…—sus labios hacen una mueca mientras busca sus palabras—Cosas omega.

—Oh, claro que sí. Tal vez sea incómodo para ti si hablamos aquí, ¿qué tal si ahora al salir vamos a mi casa? Solo los omegas del equipo. —

Kageyama levanta su mirada.

—¿Tsukishima también? —

—Si, Tsukishima también— 

Tobio quiere negarse al principio, pero la mirada que le brinda el chico de tercer año el impide negarse. Sugawara le sonríe como siempre, sin embargo, quiere complacerlo como un niño pequeño a sus padres.

—Bueno—le dice con seriedad a Sugawara.

* * *

La casa de Sugawara era más silenciosa de lo que esperaba, le recordaba mucho entrar a la suya, cuando preguntó la razón su senpai dijo que era porque era hijo único.

—Deberían ver la de Daichi, tiene hermanos menores así que siempre hay ruido. —señaló sonriendo.

—Yo no quería venir—les dice Tsukishima fastidiado mientras se sientan en la habitación de Sugawara.

—Lo sé—Sugawara sonríe maliciosamente—por eso no te pregunté y solo te traje. Asahi debería venir pronto.

—¿Azumane-san? —Kageyama inclina su cabeza con confusión.

—Si, Asahi también es un omega. ¿No se los había dicho? Cuando se fue después del club al inicio mis instintos omegas quedaron bastante atrofiados. Por suerte ya volvió porque Daichi y los chicos de segundo se estaban volviendo locos por mis cuidados maternales excesivos.

—¿Cuidados maternales excesivos?

—Son como, momentos donde tienes esta necesidad de proteger y cuidar. Siendo el único omega en ese momento creo que hasta vigilaba que estuvieran respirando correctamente. —una risa nerviosa escapa de los labios de Sugawara.

Kageyama mira a Tsukishima muy confundido. El chico le devuelve la mirada, aunque no sabe interpretar su expresión.

Mirando los detalles tanto Asahi como Tsukishima tienen características omegas en ellos, es cierto que son más altos que Kageyama, pero el rostro de Tsukishima tiene facciones más delicadas que las suyas y si lo piensa bien Asahi siempre toma bastante cuidado con las cosas que hace, incluso se pone nervioso con facilidad y siempre se queda cerca de los miembros del equipo. Su mente se desliza a todas esas características omegas que ve en los demás, pero que considera que le faltan, hasta que Asahi entra por la puerta interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, aún tiene el uniforme de Karasuno puesto, sin embargo, se ve más relajado de lo que nunca lo ha visto.

—Tu casa es tan reconfortante como siempre Suga—dice con suavidad.

Kageyama lo mira fijamente con gran curiosidad, aunque para los demás su aura se ve aterradora.

—Su majestad—Tsukishima lo mira burlonamente—parece que fueras a perforar a Azumane-san con los ojos.

—No me llames así.

—Tranquilos chicos—dice Sugawara sonriendo—No pongan tanta presión en Asahi que tiene un corazón de vidrio.

—¡Suga!

—Bueno, bueno. Venimos a hablar de cosas omegas ¿no?, ¿Qué querías preguntar Kageyama?

Escucha a Tsukishima resoplar a su lado.

—En mi familia solo hay alfas—habla con incomodidad, evita mencionar cuando se preocupó por Tsukishima debido a su fastidio—así que no sabía a quién preguntar. Cada vez que Hinata se siente estresado mi mente se debate entre golpearlo o consolarlo, también me pasó con Azumane-san cuando lo busqué con Hinata la otra ocasión.

—Es necesidad de consuelo—dice Tsukishima con un tono de aburrimiento—sin embargo, no vayas a tocarme.

—Si…es por la aceptación de manada—dice Asahi—Uh…uh…son como instintos maternales…solo es una suposición.

—No es muy común en escuela media porque la mayoría no se ha presentado para ese entonces, pero en preparatoria los grupos de personas que pasan bastante tiempo juntos tienden a sentirse como en una segunda familia a nivel instintivo, y forman una manada. —Sugawara le habla como si estuviera dando una clase—Es más fácil para nosotros porque el equipo tiene de todo un poco. En el caso de Asahi debe ser porque en el fondo tus instintos omegas te dijeron que el omega interno de alguien más angustiado. Asahi tiene un corazón bastante frágil.

—¡Suga! —dice el chico sonrojándose mientras Sugawara ríe.

—Manada—repite Kageyama para sí mismo—creo que me gusta esa idea.

—¿Verdad que sí? Asahi y yo hemos sido los únicos omegas desde que estábamos en primer año tenerlos a ustedes aquí es bastante divertido.

Reflexiona sobre aquella idea de manada mientras los demás hablan y decide intervenir de nuevo siguiendo el consejo de su hermana de tratar de expresar lo que siente. De todas formas, no tiene a nadie más a quien preguntarle.

—uh…ah…—Gesticula tratando de dejar de lado su timidez—¿Y eso no se puede controlar? Ahora que lo pienso, a veces tengo esta necesidad de cubrir a los demás con mi aroma.

—Parece que su alteza nunca prestó atención a las clases de biología de primaria. —Tsukishima se burla mientras Kageyama le lanza una mirada molesta.

—El voleibol era más interesante—responde simplemente.

Asahi lo mira extrañado, para él Kageyama se vería bastante serio en este momento si no fuera porque mueve los dedos de su mano nerviosamente.

—No se puede evitar, también me pasa—dice sonrojándose ligeramente —Suga puede ayudar con eso, a mi siempre me ha ayudado.

—Pensé que eso también podría estar pasando, por eso los traje aquí—de repente la voz de Sugawara suelta un poco de nerviosismo—Para perfumarnos, claro solo si es que quieren.

—Nosotros lo hacíamos cada cierto tiempo antes de…bueno…de que me fuera. —tartamudea Asahi.

Kageyama los mira con intensidad recordando la experiencia que tuvo en el autobús, observa a Tsukishima quien mantiene aquella expresión aburrida en el rostro mientras se encoge de hombros. 

—Bueno—dice asintiendo con su cabeza lentamente.

—¡Ahora vengan! —Sugawara se levanta para dirigirse a una puerta dentro de su habitación.

—¿Al baño? —pregunta Kageyama con confusión.

—No—una risa se escapa de sus labios—Los voy a invitar a mi nido.

—¡¿Nido?! —su voz sale más alto de lo que esperaba.

—Si, algunos tenemos uno separado de la habitación. Siempre quise traer más omegas aquí, vamos.

Nunca consideró que para perfumar tendría que entrar al nido de otra persona, aquella idea le parece vergonzosa, si solo estar en el suyo a veces es extraño para él mismo. 

Observa a Tsukishima y Asahi acercarse al lugar con tranquilidad mientras que él camina cauteloso mirando a todos lados. 

Es más grande de lo que esperaba, como una habitación pequeña dentro de la principal. Hay mantas regadas por todos lados formando una estructura que se ve bastante suave, eso hace que Kageyama sienta su pecho calentarse mientras observa las mantas acolchonadas y las almohadas alrededor. Se sienta expectante mientras Sugawara le revuelve el cabello.

Sugawara les pide que se acomoden de cierta forma así que termina teniendo a Tsukishima a su lado y a Asahi al otro, incluso si le molesta la presencia de Tsukishima es una sensación que ahora se encuentra en segundo plano debido a que estar rodeado de todas esas cosas suaves y acogedoras lo hace sentirse bastante anestesiado.  
Los dos chicos mayores se quitan sus parches con bastante normalidad por lo que Kageyama asume que han hecho esto muchas veces antes. Tsukishima los imita, y Kageyama lo sigue con lentitud mientras se acostumbra a la idea de liberar feromonas con más personas.

Más tarde ese día llega a su casa con los mismos aromas del autobús pegados a él y unas notas de pino gracias a Asahi. Entra sintiéndose adormilado, y su hermana olfatea el aire mientras lo mira sonriendo.

—Te dije que tendrías más amigos en un futuro—le menciona.

Él no dice nada y solo se dirige a su habitación para refugiarse en su nido. El insomnio lo invade nuevamente, pero esta vez logra dormir una hora antes que siempre. Al día siguiente le dice a Miwa que quiere una habitación para su nido, ella se ríe diciéndole que va a tener que comprar más mantas pronto.

* * *

Se mira fijamente al espejo antes de dejar salir un sonido angustiado y cambiar nuevamente su ropa. Dentro de unas horas debe encontrarse con Oikawa y es la séptima vez que cambia su atuendo, pasó de los pantalones casuales a los deportivos, de las camisas largas a las cortas, incluso consideró usar aquel conjunto de ropa omega que su madre le compro en una ocasión, pero nada se veía bien en él.

Un sentimiento desesperanzador crece en su pecho y las ganas de llorar lo invaden. Se recuesta en su nido mientras acomoda nuevamente las sabanas a su alrededor, ordena las cosas una y otra vez esperando que aquella sensación en su corazón desaparezca, luego ocupa otros treinta minutos acurrucado entre la suavidad de su nido mientras lleva distintas piezas de ropa a su nariz. 

Cuando sus emociones se sienten lo suficientemente estables para levantarse decide volver a intentarlo. Toma un accesorio para el cabello que Miwa dejó en su habitación el fin de semana pasado y lo ubica en un lado de su cabeza sosteniendo una pequeña porción de su cabello. No es muy extravagante, pero el cree que se ve bien. 

Aquella cosa pequeña triangular y azul provoca que deje salir una sonrisa.

Aprovechando ese momento extraño de felicidad se viste con una ropa casual y un abrigo un poco grande con bolsillos para poder ubicar sus manos cuando no sepa dónde ponerlas.

El camino a la cafetería es bastante tranquilo, Oikawa eligió un lugar cerca de su casa al que nunca había entrado, pero que había visto mientras pasaba corriendo en algunas cosas ocasiones. Sorpresivamente, pese a que aun quedan veinte minutos para la hora acordada, Oikawa ya se encuentra sentado en el lugar. Kageyama siente sus mejillas sonrojarse al notar que el setter no lleva sus parches puestos y toma una respiración profunda antes de pararse frente a él.

El aroma a eucalipto se desliza por su nariz y siente un ronroneo crecer en su pecho, pero no lo deja salir. Su mano toca el objeto que sostiene el fleco de su cabello en un lado con nerviosismo.

—Tobio-chan—la voz de Oikawa se filtra por el lugar con aquel tono alegre de siempre. —¿Solo te vas a quedar ahí de pie sin saludar?

—Oikawa-san, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

El chico le regresa una mirada divertida y Kageyama siente sus orejas calentarse.

—Esperando obviamente. Siéntate, tenemos que hablar, pasaré por alto que no me hayas saludado.

—Hola—le dice con una voz baja mientras esconde sus manos en su abrigo. 

—Hola Tobio-chan—aquellos ojos castaños lo regresan a ver entretenidos—¿Vas a pedir algo? Tienen galletas bastante buenas en el lugar.

—¿De qué querías hablar?

—Que poco divertido eres a veces—su boca hace una mueca antes de usar un tono más serio en la conversación—¿Cómo decirlo? Llevo repasando esto desde el partido de práctica…ugh…

Oikawa toma una respiración profunda y Kageyama lo mira fijamente aspirando el aroma del eucalipto, pide un vaso de leche caliente mientras Oikawa habla consigo mismo.

—Estoy enfermo Tobio-chan. —Una ola de preocupación pasa por el cuerpo de Kageyama y sus instintos salen a flote haciendo que mueva sus dedos con nerviosismo.

—Oikawa-san, ¿vas a morir?

—¡Que! ¡No! ¡¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?! —el chico ubica sus manos en su rostro antes de beber un poco de agua.

—Es que…uh…la parte omega…eso—su voz sale atropellada mientras sus manos rodean un vaso de leche que la mesera le trae.

—Ah sí, sí. Ser omega debe ser realmente horrible, pero ¿adivina qué? ¡esa es la razón por la que te llamé aquí!

—¿No es por voleibol?

—Claro que no, ¿Por qué querría hablar de voleibol en una cafetería?

—Puedes hablar de voleibol en cualquier lugar Oikawa-san.

—Siento que no estamos avanzando nada, Tobio-chan escucha, la enfermedad que tengo no me va a matar se llama “ira alfa” seguro escuchaste de ella antes en alguna clase.  
Kageyama mira al chico confundido.

—No sé que es eso—le dice con seriedad, aunque dentro de él la sensación de preocupación prevalece.

—¿No te lo dijeron en las clases de biología o de género secundario?

—Pensar en voleibol era más interesante—menciona recordando lo que le dijo a Tsukishima antes.

—Ni siquiera sé porqué me sorprendo—Oikawa lo vuelve a observar, cierra los ojos un momento y Kageyama puede sentir las feromonas del alfa volverse más fuertes haciendo que quiera toser. Luego la sensación desaparece— Eso que sentiste ahora es el problema, mira, mi familia es un poco…extraña, eso hizo que yo me enfermara de “ira alfa”, lo que significa que pierdo el control de mis emociones fácilmente, y me enojo seguido.

—Pero tú siempre te ves tranquilo—su cabeza se inclina con confusión—a veces muy emocional.

—La verdad no se si ofenderme por eso—Oikawa lo observa aturdido como nunca hubiera pensado en eso antes —Bueno, llevo practicando un tiempo. Debiste ver las primeras veces, en ese tiempo yo…—corta su frase antes de volver a pasar sus manos por su rostro—Esto está tomando más tiempo del que creía. Volviendo al tema, esto pasa porque no libero bien mis feromonas, por eso no estoy usando parches ahora. 

—¿Entonces para qué me llamaste? 

—¡Eso estoy tratando de explicarte! —el aroma espeso del eucalipto se filtra nuevamente y desaparece de la misma forma mientras Oikawa toma una respiración profunda—Tu eres un omega. Mi enfermedad se puede nivelar con un omega o un beta y mis instintos alfas te eligieron a ti.

—¿A mí? —sus dedos tocan el objeto de su cabeza con delicadeza.

—Si, a ti—Oikawa le otorga una media sonrisa plagada de un ligero toque de cinismo antes de rodar sus ojos—No sé si me estás prestando atención o no. 

—¿Por qué? —su postura se hace más pequeña, tanto como aquella vez en el funeral.

—Escucha—el mayor adopta un porte más recto haciendo que Kageyama se perciba increíblemente pequeño a su lado, como si su postura no fuera suficiente para ocultarse—Si fuera por mi hubiera escogido a cualquier otro omega. No es que mi voluntad importe de todas formas.

Kageyama siente una pequeña astilla clavarse en su corazón ante la implicación.

—Es que si lo piensas bien Tobio-chan, hay cosas que se ven bastante fuera de lugar en ti. De no haber visto el collar no sabría que eras un omega, no sé porqué mi alfa interno te escogió.

Sus ojos empiezan a picar mientras regresa su mano a su cabello. Aquel accesorio que lo hizo sentir tan bien antes de llegar al lugar de repente se siente fuera de lugar, el material se siente frío y lo desliza con cuidado por su cabello para posteriormente ubicarlo en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo.

—¿Por qué? —Repite su pregunta interrumpiendo a Oikawa sin levantar su mirada del vaso de leche. —Si te molesto entonces solo escoge a alguien más.

 _Qué omega tan patético ¿Qué otra cosa quieres escuchar?_ Piensa para sí mismo adoptando una línea recta con su boca.

—Realmente es difícil hablar contigo. Te lo dije, mis instintos te escogieron. —Oikawa llama a la mesera y le pide una porción de galletas antes de volver a hablarle—Escucha, tengo esto desde que era muy joven. Ahora lo controlo bastante bien, pero a veces es difícil. Y mi doctora me dijo que acercándome al omega que mis instintos alfa eligieron puedo mejorar.

**“Ningún alfa se acercaría a él”**

Recuerda las palabras de una de las personas presentes el día del funeral de su abuelo y el trago de leche tibia que tomó de repente se siente rancio en su boca. Si ayuda a Oikawa ¿podría demostrar lo contrario?, ¿sería egoísta de su parte tomar esta oportunidad para su triste enamoramiento que nunca ha superado?

—¿Valdría la pena? —se dice a si mismo en una voz increíblemente baja que Oikawa no escucha mientras habla sobre su enfermedad.

—¿Dijiste algo Tobio-chan?

—Está bien—el mayor lo mira con sorpresa. Y Kageyama moja sus labios antes de volver a hablar—Te voy a ayudar Oikawa-san.

—¡Sabía que mi querido kohai me ayudaría! —Oikawa le dirige aquella misma sonrisa fingida de siempre que Kageyama no nota, luego toma una de las galletas que encargó y la ubica frente al chico—Anda, come algo.

Probablemente en otra ocasión Kageyama hubiese creído que esas galletas de avena serían realmente buenas, sin embargo, si los sabores fuera emociones Tobio diría que la galleta tenía un sabor parecido a la tristeza.

—Ahora te explicaré lo que hay que hacer—Oikawa ubica su mano en un bolsillo de su abrigo y saca un papel para entregárselo—Aquí hay un folleto, tenemos que estar juntos cada cierto tiempo, y debemos perfumarnos…uh…eso ayudará a regular mis feromonas. ¿Qué te parece si nos reunimos los lunes? No tengo entrenamiento esos días.

—¿Se toman libre los lunes? Que desperdicio —dice Kageyama tratando de desviar las triste emociones que lo invaden. La galleta se queda en una servilleta a medio comer—No puedo lunes.

—No confundas descansar con holgazanear. ¿Qué tal los sábados?

Sus ojos azules se detienen sobre la mesa, observando los patrones de la madera mientras repasa su calendario de entrenamiento de voleibol en su cabeza.

—Está bien. Entonces solo debo dejar que me… ¿huelas?

—Pues sí, ¿Qué gran alegría no? —su tono es sarcástico y un sonido de desagrado sale de su boca—como hoy es sábado, podemos tratar de probar como nos va. ¿Qué dices Tobio-chan?

—Uh...—Kageyama observa los parches de sus muñecas, recientemente se había acostumbrado a sacarlos cuando estaba con otros omegas gracias a los chicos del equipo de voleibol, pero nunca lo había hecho para un alfa, ni siquiera para su hermana.

—No tenemos todo el día—un ligero fastidio se filtra por la voz del castaño.

Kageyama continúa perdido en sus pensamientos, ¿Qué tal si al negarse Oikawa se va? ¿Y si pierde su oportunidad? Aquel pensamiento lo hace estremecerse y parpadea aturdido, mira de soslayo a Oikawa y sus labios se separan lentamente.

—Está bien. Intentémoslo.

Sorpresivamente Oikawa paga por la leche que pidió y las galletas, le pide que lo siga a un parque cerca de ahí y Kageyama camina detrás de el en silencio. Baja la cabeza al sentir miradas sobre él y sostiene con fuerza el triángulo azul que se quitó previamente, su collar permanece oculto gracias a su abrigo.

Oikawa no dice nada durante el trayecto, tampoco camina más despacio, obligándolo a acelerar el paso, y finalmente toma asiento en una de las bancas bajo un árbol de cerezos que aún no ha florecido.

—No te quedes parado ahí Tobio-chan—le dice volviendo a usar aquel tono infantil de siempre —Sabes, es bastante común ver a los omegas, betas y alfas perfumarse un poco en espacios públicos, no tienes que sentirte avergonzado.

—No me siento avergonzado.

—Solo decía—el chico envuelve su muñeca lentamente haciendo que se siente a su lado y Kageyama se pone rígido ante el contacto—¿Qué te parece si solo empezamos por las muñecas?

Kageyama asiente, y Oikawa empieza a retirar lentamente el parche de su muñeca.

Para el setter de Seijoh un ligero aroma a arándanos se filtra por su nariz, también hay unas notas de algo que no puede describir bien, algo como...limpio. 

Kageyama observa las fosas nasales del chico expandirse un poco y lo ve levantar su muñeca para poder llevarla hacía su rostro; tiene que poner toda su fuerza de voluntad para no quitar su mano. 

Cuando la parte interna de su muñeca toca el rostro de Oikawa se siente increíblemente cálido, el aroma a eucalipto de filtra suavemente por los alrededores, sin embargo, la sensación de desesperanza que obtuvo en la cafetería prevalece. Incluso cuando muy en el fondo de él siente a su omega interno regocijarse por el contacto, sus emociones más humanas le devuelven un sabor amargo en la boca.

Observa a Oikawa olfatear su muñeca con delicadeza, y la necesidad de tomar la muñeca del chico para también llevarla a su rostro crece en su pecho. Puede sentir sus instintos tomar el control de él hasta cierto punto.

—Esa es una mirada realmente interesante Tobio-chan—su nombre sale con una lentitud de sus labios que Kageyama nunca había escuchado antes, siente los colores subir por su rostro—Parece que no me equivocaba esa vez cuando tuvimos el partido de práctica... realmente te ves necesitado por el aroma ¿Quieres tomar mi muñeca?

—Si...por favor—siente un estremecimiento en su cuerpo al oír su propia voz, nunca había sonado tan...omega ante sus propios oídos.

El castaño extiende su muñeca hacía él y Kageyama la sostiene con su mano libre, piensa un poco antes de acercarla a su rostro y observa a Oikawa distraído por su aroma a arándanos. Sosteniendo su respiración y luego exhalando lleva la muñeca a su nariz y aspira profundamente el aroma del alfa. Las ganas de liberar un ronroneo vuelven a querer salir de su pecho, pero las ignora nuevamente concentrándose en el cálido aroma que llena sus pulmones, el mismo que lo acompañó el día de su dolorosa presentación como omega, el mismo que anheló por mucho tiempo.

Siente sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas ante la cantidad de emociones que debe manejar repentinamente, aun más porque una parte de él quiere separarse, pero otra quiere quedarse ahí para siempre. Eso provoca que sus glándulas dejen salir unas notas de angustia junto con el aroma a arándanos haciendo que Oikawa se detenga.

—Oye—la voz del chico llega a sus oídos con cautela—¿Que sucedió? ¿Estás bien? Tu aroma cambio de repente.

Kageyama niega con su cabeza, busca las palabras en el fondo de su cabeza sin soltar la muñeca de Tooru.

—Yo nunca había hecho algo así antes con un alfa—una timidez que Oikawa nunca ha escuchado antes de parte de Kageyama llega a sus oídos—Fue un poco abrumador y me asusté.

No es una mentira, pero tampoco es una verdad completa.

—Oh... bueno...si te hace sentir mejor yo tampoco había hecho esto antes con un omega o un beta—Kageyama le devuelve una mirada confundida—Es la enfermedad, mi alfa no se siente cómodo con nadie. Solo con Iwa-chan, pero no como para cubrirnos con nuestros aromas.

Tobio se queda en silencio pensando en sus palabras, mientras mira sus zapatos. Siente los ojos de Oikawa sobre él y vuelve a escuchar aquel sonido de desagrado que el setter deja salir de su garganta.

—Mi medicina. —Oikawa suelta su muñeca haciéndolo sentir vacío repentinamente—Continuemos otro día.

Se levanta y le ofrece una sonrisa extraña antes de despedirse de él. No hay ofrecimientos para acompañarlo a casa como la última vez. Eso lleva a Kageyama a quedarse sentado bajo el seco árbol de cerezos durante un buen tiempo esperando, aunque no sabe que es lo que espera, ni la razón por la que espera.

El atardecer llega un poco después de eso, y una cosita azul descansa en el tacho de basura del parque mientras camina de regreso a su casa.

* * *

Es domingo mientras Hinata grita cuando corren en una competencia, antes de que Kageyama lo vea desviarse y lo pierda de vista.

 _¿Eso significa que gané?_ Reflexiona mientras baja la velocidad para decidir si anotar o no esa victoria en su libreta.

Su mente se desliza al partido de practica momentáneamente antes de que sus instintos de omega lo molesten por un poco de contacto. Probablemente, dentro de algunos meses o más tiempo termine de acostumbrarse a ellos.

Detiene en su recorrido frente a una tienda con un vidrio reflectivo recordando los motivos por los que Oikawa lo escogió. Una inquietud se asienta en su corazón y frunce su ceño de forma inconsciente.

—Que feo—dice mirando fijamente su rostro —¿Sería malo de mi parte considerar su enfermedad como suerte?

Su voz sale como un susurro. Tal vez si fuera un poco más como Asahi o Tsukishima se sentiría mejor.

—Odio los espejos—un ligero enojo se asienta en su pecho antes de continuar con su recorrido.

Para cuando Hinata llega sus emociones se han regulado, así que lo observa mientras el chico le habla a una velocidad sorprendente. La viveza del alfa tranquiliza a sus instintos incluso si él no lo nota.

—Yamayama-kun—le dice Hinata emocionado—vi dos omegas cuando me perdí. ¡Parece que también jugaban voleibol! El más alto tenía una marca, es la primera vez que veo una.

—Oye hablas demasiado. —su voz sale con ese tono enojado que siempre usa con el alfa— ¿Nunca había visto una marca antes?

—Uh…no—Hinata pasa las manos por su cabello como si estuviera reflexionando—Mis padres son betas, soy el único alfa de la familia. Los doctores dicen que tal vez por eso no sea tan alto. ¡Es la primera vez que veo una marca!

Toca su collar instintivamente mientras observa el gimnasio. La idea de una marca no le parece tan emocionante como a los demás, el recuerdo de la marca de su madre con aquel aspecto morado e hinchado, además de lo doloroso que se veía lo hace estremecerse. Parece que Hinata no lo nota pues continúa hablando cosas que Kageyama no entiende, luego se detiene repentinamente, sus ojos lo observan analizándolo y retrocede dos pasos como si algo lo hubiera golpeado.

—Kageyama hueles distinto no lo había notado antes porque estaba pensando en otra cosa—frunce su nariz olfateándolo ligeramente—No me digas que… ¡¿Alguien te está acosando?! ¡Daichi-san!

Ubica una mano sobre la boca del alfa mientras sus orejas se tornan rojas. Se suponía que había cambiado sus parches en la noche.

—¡No idiota! ¡Cállate Hinata! —El chico sigue hablando a través de su mano así que Kageyama decide decirle antes de que pierda el control—Simplemente salí con un alfa ayer, parece que olvidé cambiar mis parches.

—¡Oh! —dice Hinata impresionado, mueve sus manos como si tratara de decirle algo con ellas—¿Entonces tienes novio Yamayama-kun?

—¡Hinata idiota! —Se sonroja mientras tapa su cara con sus manos—¡Acaso no me estas escuchando! ¿Quién te dijo que era mi novio? 

—¿Quién es? ¿Quién es? —el chico salta a su alrededor.

Kageyama entra en una encrucijada, no sabe si decirle o no. Pero probablemente si no lo hace y se entera después sea peor. Oikawa-san no prohibió decirle a los demás que lo estaba ayudando con su condición, ¿verdad?

—O-oikawa-san—dice tratando de mantener su compostura.

—¡El Gran Rey es tu novio! ¡Tanaka-senpai debes escuchar esto!

—¡Idiota te voy a matar! ¡Regresa aquí!

Lo sigue por todo el lugar logrando detenerlo antes de que llegue a su senpai. Después de una discusión y unos golpes logra que Hinata le jure no decirle a nadie, y Kageyama quiere creer que puede confiar en sus palabras.

—Puedes confiar en que mis labios estarán cerrados Bakayama—le dice mientras están solos en la habitación en la que dormirán hasta el día siguiente que llegue Nekoma.

—Estuviste a punto de gritarlo por todo el lugar idiota.

—¡Pero eso fue porque me sorprendiste! —mueve sus manos antes de observarlo expectante—¿Entonces si es tu novio? ¿Se enlazarán?

—¡Te dije que no! —le grita lanzando una almohada hacia su cabeza.

 _Respira._ Se dice a sí mismo.

—Oikawa-san está enfermo, tiene una cosa llamada ira alfa y lo estoy ayudando.

—¿El Gran Rey tiene ira alfa? Pero siempre está tan feliz, no parece que estuviera molesto.

—Pensé que no sabrías que era eso—menciona Kageyama con confusión. Hinata lo mira ofendido.

—Incluso si no parezco un alfa se de las enfermedades que podemos tener.

Kageyama lo observa, incluso si Hinata está hablando tranquilamente con él algo dentro de sí mismo lo hace sentir inquieto. Su mente se desliza hacia aquella necesidad de protección de la que habló Sugawara esa vez en su casa.

—Oye, mañana no te esfuerces tanto y vomites de nuevo—le dice antes de que pueda detener sus palabras.

—¡Oye! ¡No voy a vomitar! —Lo mira con una mezcla entre la sorpresa y confusión—Tus instintos omega son cada vez más agudos.

Kageyama se oculta en sus sabanas de la sorpresa mientras los demás chicos regresan a la habitación. No se queda dormido inmediatamente, pero la presencia de los demás lo reconforta. Probablemente pasan unas horas hasta que sus pensamientos lo dejan dormir.

* * *

A decir verdad, no sabe de dónde Hinata saca tanta energía incluso después de tres partidos con Nekoma, así que decide contar esta ocasión como una derrota más frente a su asombrosa estamina. 

Observa detenidamente a los integrantes de Nekoma, hay tres omegas y un alfa, el resto son betas. Pero realmente lo que le impresiona es la marca en el capitán del equipo pues no es morada como la de su madre, en realidad se ve bastante sana. Aunque sabe que no puede comparar una marca alfa con una marca omega la vista le resulta interesante. Además, el capitán de Nekoma también tiene una apariencia que le da curiosidad, como cualquier otro omega que Kageyama ha conocido es bastante bonito, pero sus facciones no son tan delicadas como las del setter o el líbero de ese equipo y tiene una musculatura notoria pero no exagerada. 

Su mirada se desliza al armador, el chico es pequeño. Completamente luce como un omega con aquellos grandes ojos dorados parecidos a los de un gato, pero lo más importante para Kageyama es que es un gran setter, quiere acercarse a preguntarle muchas cosas.

—¿Cómo entrenas? ¿Cómo construyes la confianza con el equipo? —son cosas que murmura repasando lo que le dirá, sin embargo, cuando está más cerca del chico este sale corriendo dejando a Kageyama bastante confundido.

Los observa irse incluso antes de que pueda hablarles, espera volver a toparse con ellos en un futuro.

—Nekoma es bastante interesante ¿verdad? —le dice Sugawara mientras ordenan sus cosas para retirarse—Es uno de los equipos en Tokio con más omegas.

—Pero solo tienen tres—señala Hinata confundido, caminando a su lado como siempre.

—Si, y nosotros tenemos cuatro. Son cantidades altas chicos—Daichi se acerca por detrás golpeando ligeramente las espaldas de los chicos de primero—en los equipos que enfrentemos pronto como máximo verán dos, por ejemplo, Aoba Johsai tiene a su atacante de tercer año y Date Tech tiene a Moniwa que se va a retirar después de esta temporada.

—Para que un equipo pueda participar en competencias mixtas o nacionales debe tener por lo menos un integrante con género secundario distinto a los demás—Sugawara vuelve a tomar la palabra, observa a Daichi con detenimiento y luego le otorga una sonrisa peculiar—la mayoría escoge alfas y no omegas, incluso en los equipos femeninos.

—En fin, vamos a reunirnos. Con todo el equipo completo hay que llegar a unos acuerdos—Daichi reúne a todos fuera de las instalaciones antes de que se retiren a sus casas y sorpresivamente es Takeda-sensei quien toma la palabra.

—Escuchen chicos, las políticas de Karasuno requieren que en los clubes para evitar problemas cada omega debe ser acompañado por un alfa o beta cuando las actividades terminen tarde. Entiendo que Tsukishima siempre regresa con Yamaguchi y Sugawara es acompañado por Daichi.

—Ryu y yo estaremos con Asahi-san—dice Nishinoya con seguridad, a lo que Tanaka asiente mientras Asahi mueve sus manos con nerviosismo tratando de asimilar la idea.

—Entonces queda Kageyama—Kageyama observa a Hinata por instinto, el chico siempre se queda cerca de él, sin embargo, Takeda-sensei lo interrumpe antes de que pueda hablar—Kinoshita y Narita tienen familiares omegas que deben acompañar por su lado. Hinata no puede ser, porque vive muy lejos igual que Ennoshita.

—Hasta debe pasar una montaña—señala Nishinoya riendo—¡Que buen entrenamiento Shouyou!

—¡Gracias Noya-san! 

—Chicos no se desvíen del tema—les dice Daichi con severidad.

—Puede venir con nosotros—la voz nerviosa de Yamaguchi se levanta sobre las risas de Nishinoya logrando que Kageyama levante su rostro por la sorpresa. El chico de lentes se ve tan sorprendido como él, pero no se niega.

 _¿Ir a casa con Tsukishima o morir?_ Le dice una voz en su cerebro.

—Morir—dice en voz alta mientras todos se giran a mirarlo con confusión—uhh…yo…

—¿Te golpeaste la cabeza Yamayama-kun?

Golpea a Hinata en la espalda tratando de ocultar su sonrojado rostro mientras asimila la idea de ver a Tsukishima todas las veces que terminen sus actividades tarde.

—¿Estás de acuerdo Kageyama-kun? —le pregunta su entrenador. Kageyama deja salir un suspiro suave antes de pensar en la mirada enojada que su hermana pondría si sale lastimado por no aceptar.

—Está bien—dice resignado. 

—Excelente, Shimizu-san también irá con ustedes.

Sus manos son tomadas por Nishinoya quien lo mira con una extraña expresión consternada.

—Kageyama. Bendito seas—quiere alejar sus manos de la impresión.

—¿Eres católico? —es lo único que puede salir de sus labios ante el repentino contacto.

Tanaka deja salir una poderosa risa mientras Daichi trata de controlar a los dos chicos, logrando que Kageyama se sienta aun más confundido que cuando el setter de Nekoma se fue. 

El camino a casa es bastante silencioso, Yamaguchi es el único hablando y Shimizu interviene en contadas ocasiones para sorpresa de Kageyama, sin embargo, para cuando se encuentran frente a su casa tiene la necesidad de no dejarlos ir. Claro que no lo dice solo los despide con aquella mirada penetrante que siempre se asienta en su rostro y se inclina antes de entrar a su casa. 

Toma un poco de la comida que su hermana dejó en la cocina antes de irse a trabajar y se encierra en su cuarto para refugiarse en su nido. Aún no está en una habitación separada como el de Sugawara, pero trata de acomodarlo lo mejor que puede antes de hundirse en los aromas familiares de su hermana y su madre.

Observa con preocupación su teléfono mientras espera un mensaje de Oikawa. Como lo hace todas las noches desde su última reunión, aunque no ha vuelto a recibir un mensaje desde entonces. Para cuando está a punto de dormirse por el cansancio una llamada lo interrumpe.

Contesta sin mirar quien lo llama.

—Tobio-chan—Kageyama se levanta de su nido asustado, mira a todos lados de su habitación instintivamente como si Oikawa estuviera presente.

—¡Oikawa-san! ¿Por qué me llamas? —le dice consternado.

—¡Tampoco lo sé! El aroma se fue, y mis instintos se sentían inquietos. No vayas a hacerte ideas, solo es esta maldita enfermedad. No busco pasar mis noches llamándote.

Se distrae escuchando su voz mientras toma una suave manta de color lavanda que se encuentra en su nido restregando el material en su mejilla. Se vuelve a sentar en la cómoda estructura que construyó y agarra una gran manta tejida con lana merino que su abuelo hizo para el cuando era pequeño, en ese tiempo se veía realmente grande, pero ahora tiene el tamaño perfecto. Una tranquilidad y sumisión característica de su género secundario se refleja en él debido a estar en su nido, separa sus labios con lentitud buscando solucionar los problemas del alfa. 

Su mente se siente amortiguada.

—Tal vez la próxima vez que nos veamos pueda dejar algo mío contigo.

Kageyama envuelve su cuerpo en la manta tejida, como si fuera un burrito, su cabello se desordena en el proceso levantándose en las esquinas, una ligera risa sale de su boca cuando sus pies rozan un cepillo que no sabía que estaba cerca de ahí. Oikawa resopla al otro lado de la línea.

—Tobio-chan no vayas a hacer eso. No necesito nada tuyo.

—Oikawa-san.

—¿Um?

—El siguiente sábado vendrás conmigo a una tienda de nidos omega.

No le da el tiempo de responder antes de cortar la llamada, y se duerme en ese pequeño espacio seguro en su habitación más rápido de lo esperado. Por primera vez en meses su sueño es más fácil de conciliar.

A la mañana siguiente, con un completo control sobre sus impulsos omega al estar fuera de su nido, observa furiosamente su teléfono pensando en si la llamada de la noche anterior fue un sueño, sin embargo, el registro le dice todo lo contrario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Qué tal! Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer.  
> Y si, Asahi es omega, en realidad es algo que no había contemplado antes, pero a una amiga mía le gusta mucho ese headcanon con una ship que ella tiene y decidí agregarlo aquí para ella. Aunque será un recurso útil como ayuda a Kags, no quiero que esté tan solo durante este recorrido con su aceptación como omega, el podrá reconocer que ser omega va más allá del estereotipo.
> 
> Este sería el segundo de los dos capítulos de hoy, no quise que la reunión de los chicos fuera tan fluffy pero tampoco tan angustiosa, por eso no se que tal se sienta leerla. Espero que no se sienta antinatural.
> 
> Lo que Tobio cargaba en el cabello se llama vincha en mi país, no puse el nombre porque no sabía como se llamaría en otros lados por eso no más lo dejé como accesorio. Pero son esas cosas con las que a veces agarras los flecos.
> 
> Una última cosa, Tobio y Tooru les otorgarán momentos de angustia, pero digamos que ellos son victimas de las circunstancias. No quería hacer a Oikawa un hdp xd (eso no significa que vaya a ser tan amable todo el tiempo tampoco)
> 
> ¡Nos vemos el siguiente martes! Ufff entre los dos capítulos publicados el conteo de palabras subió bastante jajaja


	6. Un poco de compañía

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay personas a tu alrededor ahora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo tuve que escribirlo un poco más rápido de lo normal porque estaba ocupada con unas cosas, por eso espero que la lectura no se sienta extraña (o;_ _)o

El bullicio del gimnasio llegaba a sus oídos dispersando sus pensamientos respecto a esa terrible llamada que su omega realizó, porque Kageyama lo sabía; quien había contestado la llamada de Oikawa no era él, sino su propio omega interno. _¿Cómo asesinas a alguien que es parte de ti mismo?_ Observa los dedos de sus manos, moviendo uno tras otro con lentitud para contar las páginas de internet que visitó para responderse esa pregunta la mañana siguiente cuando volvió a sus sentidos.

Claro que tal cosa era imposible. Si el buscador que usó pudiera reírse de él con una voz robótica seguro lo hubiera hecho, pero en su defensa la vergüenza lo hizo actuar así en ese momento. Un rubor casi inexistente se presenta en su rostro mientras forma un puño con su mano y detiene su conteo.

Hinata a su lado lo observa con una sonrisa traviesa, aquella que siempre le da cuando busca iniciar una conversación con él que no trate de voleibol.

—Oye Kageyama—baja su voz y Kageyama se inclina para escuchar—hoy no tienes el aroma del Gran Rey encima.

Se jura a sí mismo que su siguiente búsqueda en internet será: ¿Cómo asesinar al rematador de tu equipo y no dejar rastros?

Su mano golpea la espalda del alfa con fuerza mientras Hinata lo regresa a ver con una mirada ofendida.

—¡Realmente era curiosidad! —sus ojos castaños lo observan fijamente mientras le hace una señal para que se acerque. Tal vez sea por la costumbre, pero Kageyama se inclina nuevamente hacia el alfa—Te estas sonrojando Kageyama.

Otro golpe.

—¡Idiota! —siente sus orejas calentarse mientras Hinata deja salir una risa estrepitosa cerca de él.

Luego Hinata detiene su risa, aunque no por las amenazas de Kageyama sino por la presencia de sus compañeros detrás de ellos observando una revista.

—¿Qué están haciendo chicos? ¿Qué es eso? —pregunta Hinata y Kageyama se para a su lado observándolos fijamente con curiosidad.

No lo admitiría fácilmente, pero a Kageyama también le gustaba enterarse de las cosas. Aún más si involucraba a sus compañeros de equipo, probablemente por eso siempre se inclina cuando Hinata habla con él, esperando que le de nueva información sobre cualquier cosa.

—Aquí, mira. —dice Tanaka sosteniendo una revista de voleibol—Habla sobre tres jugadores notables que están participando estas nacionales, dos alfas y un beta. Y Ushiwaka de Shiratorizawa es uno de ellos.

—¡La escuela donde Kageyama no pudo entrar! —exclama Hinata.

—¡Cállate!

—Karasuno es mil veces mejor Kageyama—Nishinoya le entrega una sonrisa—No menosprecies la genialidad de los uniformes negros.

Sugawara ubica una mano en su espalda dando ligeros golpecitos mientras le sonríe. Kageyama le devuelve una sonrisa ligera a él y a Nishinoya.

Su mirada se dirige a Hinata quien le acerca la revista de voleibol. Claro que Kageyama recuerda a Ushijima Wakatoshi, aunque nunca hablaron, la habilidad del chico es algo que siempre recordará desde sus días en Kitagawa Daiichi. Incluso si la imagen de la revista le muestra un adolescente, bastante distinto al niño que vio hace años, sigue conservando la misma mirada seria y los parches de aroma.

No hay collar en su cuello, lo cual le dice a Kageyama que el chico es un alfa.

El entrenador interrumpe sus conversaciones para explicar sobre los oponentes que podrían enfrentar antes de Ushijima mencionando a Wakunan y Dateko. Sus ojos observan a Asahi que expresa un mayor nerviosismo al usual ante la mención del muro de hierro, así que camina hacia su lado dejando a Hinata cerca del entrenador Ukai. No le dice nada, solo se queda a su lado tratando de otorgarle una calma silenciosa.

Mientras tanto Asahi lo observa confundido cuando mencionan a Oikawa. La boca de Kageyama realiza una expresión parecida a un puchero de enojo, realmente espera que puedan enfrentar a Oikawa en un partido oficial.

Takeda-sensei llega poco después de eso con la lista de las preliminares ondeando en su mano.

—Aoba Johsai está en nuestro bloque—señala Tsukishima y Kageyama deja salir una sonrisa un poco menos ligera que la usual.

Asahi lo vuelve a observar confundido por su repentino arranque de emoción, pero Kageyama finge no verlo.

* * *

El mismo patrón del sábado pasado se repite, dobla las posibles opciones de ropa en su nido mientras aquella manta tejida lo envuelve. ¿Si no se presenta Oikawa se enfadará? Sabe que debe enfrentarlo, debe hacerse responsable por lo que su omega interno haga.

Sostiene una porción de su cabello mientras intercala su mirada entre el dinero y la ropa, le dijo a su hermana que esta tarde saldría con amigos a comprar cosas para su nuevo nido por lo que ella le había dado dinero, pero nunca mencionó a Oikawa.

—¿Es una mentira? —se pregunta a sí mismo. Oikawa es su amigo, ¿verdad?

Pasa sus manos por su rostro con frustración.

—¿A quién quiero engañar? Si es una mentira.

Sabe que debe decirle, Miwa se enojaría, pero no quiere preocuparla ni a ella ni a su madre, ambas tienen mucho trabajo. Además, el solo está ayudando a un senpai enfermo. No hay nada de malo en eso.

Se levanta como si algo lo hubiese golpeado al ver la hora, las ropas holgadas cuelgan de su cuerpo con comodidad, sin embargo, no ubica nada en su cabello en esta ocasión. 

Unos ojos aburridos le devuelven la mirada desde el espejo que estuvo evadiendo todo el día y siente la necesidad de correr a cambiar su atuendo nuevamente, pero ya no hay tiempo.

Camina por las mismas calles de la última vez antes de llegar a la cafetería y sus ojos realizan un escaneo rápido sobre las personas del interior. Oikawa ya está sentado esperando al igual que el sábado pasado.

—Hola Oikawa-san—el corazón late en su pecho con rapidez, recordándole la razón de haberse presentado nuevamente. Aquel amor no correspondido. 

Toma asiento frente al chico mientras observa con curiosidad su reacción, ¿Debería mencionar primero la llamada de hace unas noches?

—Tobio-chan, ¿vas a ordenar algo hoy? —la voz alegre del setter llega a sus oídos y Kageyama inclina su cabeza con confusión. 

—No—sueltan sus labios—Oikawa-san, con respecto a la llamada de esa noche…

—Alto—una sonrisa afable se desliza por el rostro de Oikawa, a Kageyama le parece increíblemente amable en este momento—Creo que te lo dije esa noche, no era algo que hacía yo de forma consciente, fue mi parte alfa y…

—Lo sé—dice deteniendo al chico, Oikawa le regresa una mirada sorprendida—En realidad, yo quería hablar con respecto a la tienda de nidos ¿Iremos?

Un sonrojo sube por el rostro de Kageyama y baja su rostro, quiere mirar a Oikawa para ver si se encuentra igual de avergonzado que él, pero su corazón que late acelerado le impide levantar la mirada.

—No quiero, ¿Por qué tendría que ir contigo a ese lugar? —la voz de Oikawa se torna engreída ante su pedido. La falsa amabilidad de su voz desaparece.

Kageyama observa sus manos esperando a que las ganas de llorar y esos pensamientos horribles que tiene se presenten, sin embargo, nunca llegan. En cambio, una ligera molestia recorre su cuerpo y cierra sus manos en un puño.

—Me voy entonces—se levanta de la mesa ante la mirada espantada de Oikawa, quien toma su muñeca de repente.

—¿Cómo que te vas? Tobio-chan, ¡tenemos un trato! —señala escandalizado.

Kageyama busca liberarse del agarre, pero la presión ejercida sobre las glándulas de sus muñecas es la suficiente para mantenerlo ahí. No sabe si Oikawa lo hace a propósito o no.

—¿Qué gano yo? —la pregunta sale de su boca antes de que pueda detenerla—Solo quiero ir a la tienda, te estoy ayudando y no puedes hacer eso por mí. 

—Ahora se te ocurre actuar como un omega—le dice Oikawa, su enojo está aumentando y unas feromonas de enojo se deslizan cerca de su nariz—¿No te da vergüenza?

_Oh, ahí están las ganas de llorar._

—Suéltame—un nudo se cierra sobre su garganta, detesta que el chico saque a relucir su género secundario de esa manera. —Te dije que me sueltes.  
Muerde su labio inferior tratando de contener sus lágrimas. La punta de su nariz se torna roja, seguro en este momento debe lucir horrible. Va a lucir tan mal frente a mucha gente, contiene el sonido de desesperanza que se instala en su pecho y le entrega a Oikawa una mirada de pánico.

Oikawa lo observa fijamente y sus ojos se abren un poco, una mirada de susto se instala en su rostro y las feromonas de enojo del alfa desaparecen con rapidez del lugar.

—Lo siento, lo siento Tobio-chan—le dice en voz baja—Iremos. Si quieres vamos ahora, solo no llores ¿sí?

—No estoy llorando—Oikawa suelta su muñeca, pero antes de que Kageyama se vaya lo toma por ambas manos y sus dedos rozan sus glándulas, un aroma suave a eucalipto recorre su cuerpo.

—Está bien no estas llorando. Pero…no te vayas—su voz sale desesperada y Kageyama lo mira sorprendido mientras sus emociones se nivelan—vamos ahora a la tienda. Hagamos esto, mientras tú me ayudes yo también haré lo que me pidas…solo no te vayas por favor.

 _No seas amable._ Se repite, pero el chico lo mira con una desesperación que carcome el corazón de Kageyama. 

Asiente con su cabeza, pero no vuelve a hablarle. Tampoco se sienta nuevamente, solo se queda de pie frente a él. Oikawa no suelta su muñeca luego de eso, incluso cuando paga lo que había pedido y salen de la tienda no suelta su muñeca.

—¿A dónde debemos ir? —le pregunta con delicadeza. Algo tan raro viniendo de él.

—¿Me vas a soltar? No me iré.

Oikawa se pone a su lado, se ve bastante rígido por lo que Kageyama concluye que el chico sigue alerta. Kageyama desliza su mano por su chaqueta entregándole un pequeño pedazo de papel con una dirección para posteriormente meter sus manos en su chaqueta con cuidado.

—Creo que se dónde es—su voz es suave, se dirige a él con bastante cuidado, es tan extraño que Kageyama se siente sorprendido. Camina a su lado, pero no vuelven a tener una conversación durante todo el recorrido que hacen hasta la tienda.

Las tiendas para omegas son bastante comunes, una estructura elegante se levanta frente a ellos con grandes ventanales transparentes que permiten ver el interior. Una chica beta se les acerca cuando cruzan la puerta principal para preguntarles si necesitan algo en específico, pero Oikawa interviene diciendo que van a mirar primero.  
Largas exposiciones de almohadas y colchas se exponen a su alrededor haciendo que el omega turbulento y emocional de su interior suelte un suave ronroneo de satisfacción. 

Uno que no puede detener. 

Oikawa gira su rostro con sorpresa al escucharlo, y por primera vez desde su conversación en la cafetería le entrega una sonrisa, distinta a todas las que le ha dado antes, un poco más sincera y feliz. 

—¿Qué veremos primero Tobio-chan? Es la primera vez que entro en un lugar así—toca una de las mantas tejidas cercanas a él y luego lo mira emocionado—Este es bastante suave, ¿Estás haciendo más grande tu nido?

—No—el chico gira la cabeza con confusión como si le preguntara con la mirada “¿Entonces que hacemos aquí?” —Bueno sí. Lo voy a cambiar de lugar. 

—Iwa-chan una vez mencionó algo así, que estaba cambiando de lugar su nido. Aunque nunca me pidió que lo acompañe a escoger, que desconsiderado. —un puchero se planta en su rostro haciendo que Kageyama quiera sonreír, aunque no lo hace.

—Sugawara-san dijo que a veces ocupamos habitaciones distintas para los nidos, yo creí que sería una buena idea. Iwaizumi-san debió pensar lo mismo en algún momento.

—¡Eso es bastante interesante! —Oikawa carraspea sutilmente y modula su voz con cuidado después de eso, como si el momento que tuvieron antes aún le afectara—¿Crees que tengan mantas temáticas? Podría conseguir una también.

Continúa parloteando a su alrededor mientras se mueven por el lugar, Kageyama toma las cosas más suaves que encuentra y la pasa ligeramente por su rostro. El color le gusta, es lavanda, así que quedaría bien con los tonos blancos y grises que tiene en la casa.

—Tobio-chan, Tobio-chan—el chico interrumpe lo toma de los hombros con insistencia y estampa una sábana aguamarina en su rostro, logrando que de dos pasos hacia atrás casi chocando con uno de los estantes.

—¿Qué paso? —Le devuelve a Oikawa una mirada molesta por eso, pero el chico parece no notarlo. Oikawa le sonríe, de forma ligera.

—Mírala—extiende la sábana con sus dos brazos mostrándole el estampado de alíen que tiene en el centro—¿Debería comprarla?

—No lo sé, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso a mí? 

—Porque tu eres mi acompañante, me gustaría saber tu opinión. ¿Se ve bien en mi cierto? ¡Y mira el estampado del centro! —una voz infantil entra por sus oídos y su corazón acelera ante aquello. Como si la incomodidad que sentían se viera desplazada por una manta con estampado de alíen. 

—Si te gusta, puedes comprarla—Oikawa le vuelve a sonreír antes de alejarse de él y caminar hacia una de las personas que trabaja en la tienda. 

Kageyama lo observa a lo lejos, ubica una mano en su corazón que late acelerado y frunce el ceño ante su incapacidad de mantenerse enojado con Oikawa. Sorpresivamente el chico no compra la manta de alíen en ese momento, camina por la tienda mientras Kageyama lo observa confundido; luego regresa hacia él sosteniendo algo blanco. Extiende ante él, una sábana que se ve bastante suave, sus ojos se abren en sorpresa ante el estampado de pelotas de voleibol.

—Molten, Mikasa—Kageyama le dice con una voz extraña que puede catalogarse como emoción—Incluso Dunlop y Magnus, ¿Cómo sabías que vendían esto Oikawa-san?

—Le pregunté a la chica de allá. Tobio-chan, ¿Te habían dicho que eres un maniático del voleibol? —una mirada confundida se extiende por el rostro de Kageyama.

—¿Eso es malo? —le pregunta.

Oikawa se ríe, lo toma por los hombros como si fuese algo que hace siempre. Kageyama deja salir un sonido de sorpresa ante su acción. Es tan extraño, es como si el Oikawa frente a él fuese una persona completamente distinta a la de siempre. Sinceramente, le da un poco de miedo. Ahora es Kageyama quien se encuentra alerta.  
Recorren la tienda y Kageyama recoge más almohadas y mantas, pero nunca quita su mirada confundida de Oikawa. Incluso cuando se acercan a la caja registradora y la vendedora les devuelve una sonrisa, Kageyama continúa observándolo. Oikawa no dice mucho, solo se para a su lado al salir del lugar y suelta un suspiro largo.

—Oikawa-san—los ojos castaños del chico se giran a observarlo con curiosidad—¿Estás bien?

—Vamos al parque—es lo único que le dice antes de tomar su bolsa sin preguntarle.

Caminan a la misma distancia, distinto al anterior sábado cuando Oikawa aceleraba sus pasos para dejarlo atrás. El chico suelta una historia casual sobre Iwaizumi nuevamente, haciendo que Kageyama se pregunte si el omega es el único amigo que tiene Oikawa. 

El mismo árbol seco de cerezos los espera a llegar, afortunadamente el asiento se encuentra vacío. Oikawa toma asiento y señala con insistencia el lugar a su lado, golpeando la palma de su mano contra la superficie. Luego, asustando a Kageyama, suelta un sonido de frustración y pasa sus manos por su cabello.

—Es el ronroneo—es lo único que le dice. Un sonrojo sube por su rostro, haciendo que Kageyama abra los ojos con sorpresa para luego toser ligeramente ante la incomodidad.

—Oh. —una curiosidad insana se planta en su pecho—¿Por qué?

—Ugh, no lo sé. Primero mi alfa interno estaba asustado por lo de la cafetería. Luego, hiciste ese sonido y todo empezó a ser bastante confuso, era la primera vez que escuchaba a un omega ronronear, tenía ganas de complacerte para que no te fueras.

Para Kageyama los alfas son realmente extraños, no dice nada al inicio, solo tambalea sus pies mientras piensa. Libera el aire de sus pulmones tratando de tomar un poco de coraje. Aunque en el fondo sabe que debería seguir estando enojado con el chico.

—Oikawa-san, dame tu muñeca. —No sabe de dónde sale la petición, pero Kageyama siente que aquello podría ayudarlo.

—¡Tobio-chan! ¿No ves que estoy en media crisis existencial aquí? —aquel dramatismo usual de siempre regresa a él. Kageyama lo mira seriamente, extiende su mano hacia el chico con insistencia.

—Oikawa-san—le dice. El setter de Seijoh lo observa con una expresión parecida a la frustración, pero le entrega su muñeca a Kageyama.

—Que desconsiderado eres con el dolor ajeno Tobio-chan.

—¿Yo?

—¿Eso fue ironía? ¿Desde cuándo mi kohai sabe usar ironía? —continúa quejándose mientras Kageyama olfatea sus muñecas con cuidado. La acerca a su mejilla sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo contrario y un ligero rubor se extiende por su rostro. ¿Se considera esto atrevimiento? 

—Oikawa-san, ¿Está ayudando? —Oikawa detiene su hablar y lo mira con molestia, sus hombros se encojen como los de un niño cuando trata de evadir una conversación.

—Tobio-chan, dame tu muñeca libre—le dice para su sorpresa, quita los parches de su muñeca con menos delicadeza que la vez anterior y da una fuerte respiración descuidada, luego sus labios rozan sus glándulas por accidente haciendo que Kageyama de un ligero salto de la sorpresa. 

Continúan así por un tiempo, sus feromonas con aroma a arándanos y eucalipto se extienden por el lugar rodeando a ambos. Kageyama no sabe cuanto tiempo pasaron haciendo aquello, probablemente 30 minutos o tal vez una hora, el tiempo se sentía bastante relativo, a decir verdad.

Oikawa tampoco podría asegurar cuanto estuvieron bajo el árbol de cerezo si alguien le preguntara.

* * *

Para Kageyama parecía como si Asahi fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento, aun más frente a aquel chico sin cejas que lo señalaba. 

—¡Ya basta! —una voz temblorosa le dice al chico sin cejas. —Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

Frente a todo Datekou se veía asombrosamente pequeño, y el collar alrededor de su cuello delataba su condición de omega.

—Está bien—trata de calmarlo Daichi. El chico le entrega una sonrisa temblorosa antes de retirarse.

—Wow, eso fue incómodo—dice Sugawara. Luego sonríe al observar las miradas interrogativas de parte de Hinata y Kageyama—Ese chico es Moniwa, capitán del Datekou.

—¿Capitán? —pregunta Kageyama confundido. Kageyama no sabía que los omegas podían subir al puesto de capitán, sin embargo, decide no preguntar.

—Si, siempre se ve así de nervioso, pero todo el Date Tech se preocupa por él. Se va a graduar este año como nosotros. Asahi hizo un buen trabajo al no desviar su mirada de Aone, creía que se desmayaría. —Sugawara se gira a mirar al As del equipo quien tiembla algunos pasos más lejos de ellos.

—¿Por qué eres tan débil fuera de la cancha? —le dice Nishinoya sonriendo y golpeando su espalda.

Kageyama también se lo ha preguntado, Asahi siempre se ve tan nervioso, ante todo tipo de cosas. Él no sabia que aquello era posible en una persona.

—Asahi no es tan nervioso—dice Sugawara, como si leyera su mente. —Solo es tímido. Siempre he dicho que es por sus madres, son dos alfas bastante intimidantes.

—Ugh…—un sonido cansado sale de la boca de Asahi mientras los omegas lo observan atentos. —Mis mamás siempre han sido muy sobreprotectoras. Nacer como omega de una pareja alfa es bastante raro, antes me perfumaban todo el tiempo. Era tan vergonzoso. 

—¡Son aterradoras! —dice Nishinoya son seriedad acercándose a ellos, sin embargo, luego sonríe. —Pero son buenas personas, Ryu les tiene terror. Como soy beta son más suaves conmigo que con él, si vieran como el chico sin cejas del Datekou mira a su pequeño omega sacarían a Asahi-san del país.

—¡Noya-san!

Hinata y Tanaka ríen con fuerza ante las palabras de Nishinoya, y mientras todos hablan Kageyama le hace señas a Sugawara y Daichi tratando de decirles que ya regresa. Ellos le regresan un ligero asentimiento.

Camina sin rumbo por el lugar, sintiéndose un poco inquieto sin saber la razón. Revisa su libreta con el calendario de registro de su celo, debería llegar dentro de unas tres semanas por lo que comenzará a tomar los inhibidores pronto. Probablemente después del partido, un cuerpo choca contra el suyo haciendo que deje caer la libreta al suelo.

—Kageyama—lo observa sorprendido Iwaizumi, agachándose para recoger su libreta y entregársela—Lo siento, estaba buscando al idiota de Oikawa por orden del entrenador y no te vi.

—Iwaizumi-san, ¿Estás enojado? —una voz curiosa surge de Kageyama ante la mención del otro setter.

—Ese idiota siempre desaparece antes de los partidos y termina rodeado de betas y omegas. Es un fastidio sacarlo de ahí. Ven conmigo, mira como le lanzo un balón al cuello, será divertido. —una sonrisa tenebrosa se desliza por la cara de Iwaizumi y Kageyama lo sigue en silencio siendo vencido por la curiosidad.

Un grupo de personas rodea a Oikawa haciendo que Kageyama se sienta incómodo, omegas sin parches expanden sus feromonas alrededor del chico que solo sonríe alegremente mientras se toma fotos con ellos. Kageyama arruga su nariz y frunce el ceño, observa a todos los omegas y betas del lugar, algunos tan bonitos como cualquier personaje de revista con pestañas largas y cuerpos delgados. Kageyama toca su collar con incomodidad y sube el cierre de su chaqueta intentando ocultar aquello que lo revela como un omega.

Luego, mientras se encuentra sumergido en sus pensamientos Iwaizumi ubica una mano sobre su hombro y con una precisión asombrosa golpea a Oikawa de lleno en toda su cabeza.

Una risa ligera sale por la boca de Iwaizumi antes de cambiar drásticamente a una mirada seria y desafiante cuando Oikawa se gira hacia ellos.

—¡Oye eso duele Iwa-chan! —le grita. 

—No puedes ser amable con Oikawa cuando está rodeado, si no nunca se separará. —le dice a Kageyama antes de que él chico se acerque a ellos con una mirada nerviosa. —¡Tenemos que ir a prepararnos Basurakawa!

—¡No abrevies tus insultos así Iwa-chan! —su mirada gira hacia Kageyama de repente, y una sonrisa con un ligero rastro de cinismo lo recibe—¡Tobio-chan! ¿Viniste a verme?

Kageyama separa sus labios para responder, pero el aroma a feromonas encima del chico lo pone de mal humor. Un sabor amargo se extiende por su boca y una mirada molesta se planta en su rostro nuevamente. Tal vez si Kageyama se quitara sus parches y luego...

—Vino a ver como te golpeaba—le dice Iwaizumi, tomando la palabra por él e interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Se inclina ante él frente a la mirada ofendida de Oikawa. —Debes adelantarte Kageyama, tu partido empezará pronto. Yo me encargo de ese idiota.

—¡Adiós! —les dice a ambos antes de inclinarse y salir corriendo de ahí.

Su corazón late desbocado en su pecho, ¿Luego? ¿Luego qué? ¿Acaso planeaba perfumar a Oikawa frente a todas esas personas? Un sonido de frustración sale desde el fondo de su garganta ante eso. 

Incluso cuando los partidos con Tokonami y Datekou se acaban aquella sensación de frustración permanece en su pecho. No los recuerda a todos, pero si a los más llamativos. Los mismos omegas que desde el público gritan en nombre de Oikawa, tan bonitos como los de una revista, chicos y chicas con facciones delicadas y aromas suaves como las flores le sonríen y Oikawa también regresa sus saludos y sonrisas. El partido de Seijoh inicia, y Kageyama se adelanta caminando fuera del gimnasio para poder respirar con tranquilidad y alejarse del ruido, sus compañeros se quedan atrás retirando sus cosas.

Kageyama lo sabe, no es molestia lo que siente. Es desesperanza.

De repente a pesar de su altura se siente increíblemente pequeño frente a todos ellos, seguro los accesorios para el cabello les quedan bien a todos, incluso la ropa omega a diferencia de él. ¿Qué intenta Kageyama para que Oikawa esté con él? ¿Qué tiene para él para ofrecerle a parte de sus sentimientos?

—Nada. —se dice así mismo—No tengo nada. Cuando su alfa interno se canse, él se irá.

Incluso se molestó con el chico en la cafetería, solo porque no quería ir con él a la tienda. Pero él estaba en su derecho de molestarse ¿verdad?

—La tienda, las chicas betas que atendían la tienda—repite.

Kageyama muerde sus labios ante el pensamiento que se instala en su cabeza, seguro pensaron que era extraño, un alfa tan atractivo con un omega como él. Debieron pensar que era decepcionante, una pérdida de tiempo.

—Mira un omega—la voz de uno de los estudiantes de un equipo que no puede reconocer llega a sus oídos. 

—¿Estás loco? —dice alguien más.

—¡Es en serio mira el collar! Y hay más, los dos chicos altos que jugaron. Los del uniforme negro, incluso uno de ellos tiene una barba—una risa burlona se expande por el aire.

—Es Karasuno, por esas regulaciones estúpidas está lleno de omegas extraños. —la voz que habla hace parecer como si la palabra extraño fuese un insulto, Kageyama siente sus manos sudar— Pero tienen ese vice-capitán, ¿Lo han visto? Es una belleza, ¿Te imaginas a que pudiera oler en celo?

—¿Y los demás? A pesar de todo son omegas, en un celo no debería importar mucho el resto.

 _¿Celo?_ , una voz le dice en su mente. Su celo llegará pronto, ¿Y si la angustia lo hace adelantarse enfrente de ellos? ¿Fuera de su casa? No quiere un celo, no está listo para un celo.  
El cuerpo de Kageyama se tensa, la sensación de peligro se instala en su pecho y quiere dejar salir un chillido silencioso porque aquellas voces le recuerdan a su situación en el funeral de su abuelo, solo que Miwa y su madre no están aquí. Baja su cabeza respirando con dificultad y ubica sus manos alrededor del collar negado con su cabeza, ¿Realmente llegó a pensar por un momento que ser un omega era bueno? 

Quiere hablar, quiere defender a sus compañeros, pero la sensación de pánico crece en su pecho. Sus manos sostienen su collar con bastante fuerza y luego, cuando está a punto de dejar caer sus primeras lágrimas unas manos lo toman por los hombros y Asahi le devuelve una mirada asustada.

—Kageyama, ¿Estás bien? —el niega con la cabeza, no dice nada. Solo se mantiene ahí de pie. Y su cuerpo tiembla ligeramente al recordar la conversación de los chicos alfas detrás suyo. —¡Suga-san!

—Azumane-san—le dice asustado.

Sugawara se acerca a ellos, no sabe que mirada está haciendo pues baja sus ojos al suelo. Luego toma sus muñecas y retira sus parches, una vainilla con unas notas dulces como la leche materna los envuelve.

—Está bien Kageyama, aquí estamos. —feromonas maternales se extienden a su alrededor, es la primera vez que Sugawara usa aquellas feromonas en él. Bueno, es la primera vez que alguien usa esas feromonas en él, y como un niño pequeño llora entre los brazos del chico.

* * *

Daichi gira su rostro de repente ante el aroma, les manda una señal a Tanaka y Shimizu quienes salen a toda prisa del gimnasio al sentir el aroma de angustia de su compañero. Sorpresivamente Hinata reacciona también, pese a ser un alfa joven, los persigue. Incluso Tsukishima, observa nervioso los alrededores y se acerca a Daichi.

—Algo no está bien—le dice con una voz desesperada que Daichi nunca ha oído del chico de lentes. —Iré por Takeda-sensei.

El capitán los encuentra a los tres juntos, no hay mucha gente alrededor aparte de dos alfas que se alejan rápidamente al ver a los cuatro chicos llegar. 

No se acercan directamente, Tanaka, Shimizu y Hinata se ubican instintivamente a una distancia de los omegas, sin embargo, un ligero gruñido se instala desde sus gargantas ante el angustiado aroma que suelta Kageyama.

Daichi es el único que se acerca a ellos. Observa a Sugawara y Asahi que sostienen a Kageyama en un abrazo y dejan su aroma encima del chico.

—¿Qué sucedió? —les pregunta con una voz calmada, tratando de no alterar el ambiente.

—No lo sé—Asahi le responde con una voz nerviosa, incluso sus ojos de llenan de lágrimas y Daichi siente la necesidad de gruñir al ver a uno de los omegas de su equipo estar a punto de llorar. —Se veía raro cuando salió así que lo seguí. Estaba ahí parado y se veía bastante angustiado, y yo…yo no sabía qué hacer.

—Está muy angustiado. —le dice Sugawara, sin embargo, sus ojos siguen asustados y las feromonas maternales llegan a su nariz—No quiere hablar de lo que pasó.

Kageyama se remueve ligeramente en sus brazos y observa a Daichi y Sugawara tembloroso.

—Yo…—la voz de Kageyama llega a los oídos de todos, aunque se escucha baja—creí que iba a entrar en celo. No quiero.

—No, no, no. Todo está bien. —Sugawara realiza una ligera presión en las glándulas del cuello de Kageyama, por encima de sus parches tratando de calmarlo—Eso no va a pasar, acabo de olfatearte. No hay indicio de celo, te lo prometo.

Takeda-sensei llega poco después de eso. Sostiene un teléfono mientras habla a toda prisa por él, y se acerca a ellos con todo el profesionalismo que puede reunir ante la angustia de tres omegas.

—Vamos a llevarte a tu casa Kageyama-kun, tu hermana va en camino también.

* * *

Miwa lo observa con preocupación inclinada frente a él. Kageyama yace en su nido acurrucado, está despierto, sin embargo, no habla tratando de evitar una conversación con su hermana. Aunque sabe que no podrá hacerlo por mucho tiempo así que se prepara para hablarle.

—Tobio—le dice ella en un susurro—¿Qué pasó hoy después del partido?

—Habían unos alfas y estaban hablando de omegas. —No la mira mientras le habla, toma su manta estampada de pelotas de voleibol y la envuelve en su cuerpo.

—¿Te hicieron algo? Porque puedo buscarlos y luego ir a…—unas feromonas enojadas se extienden por su habitación, así que Kageyama decide interrumpirla.

—No, solo que hablaron de celos—su voz se vuelve increíblemente baja—No quiero volver a tener un celo Miwa.

—¿No hay algo más que quieras decirme hermanito?

No sabe si ella puede identificar su ligera mentira, claro que tiene miedo del celo, es más, tiene terror de tener uno. Pero si le explica todo tendría que decirle hasta su acuerdo con Oikawa, y ella no querría que esté cerca de un alfa enfermo.

—No.

—Está bien—se acerca con lentitud y siente sus ojos oscuros y brillantes clavados sobre él. —¿Puedo entrar a tu nido?

—Si—Kageyama levanta su mirada a su hermana y traga la saliva que se acumula en si boca—Si puedes.

Ella lo toma entre sus brazos y lo perfuma con delicadeza. Kageyama se acurruca a su lado aspirando su aroma.

—No tienes que hacerlo, si no quieres tener un celo no tienes que hacerlo. Pero una vez al año debes enfrentarlo, por salud. —Kageyama tiembla ligeramente y ella aprieta su agarre. —Estarás bien, incluso puedes llamar a los omegas que siempre te perfuman para que te hagan compañía. El chico de cabello gris estaba lanzando feromonas maternales por todos lados, hace años que no sentía unas así.

—Yo tampoco—Kageyama frunce el ceño ligeramente—No recuerdo sentirlas alguna vez.

Miwa oscurece su mirada un poco, pero Kageyama no lo nota. Simplemente se pierde en la calma que le otorga su hermana.

—Padre no era la persona más cariñosa del mundo—le dice ella con una voz extraña. —Pero ahora tienes a ese chico, se preocupan mucho por ti. Todos ellos; esos alfas se veían tan nerviosos también, los betas trataban de calmarlos.

Él le sonríe.

—Me gusta mucho estar en Karasuno.

Ella se va de su habitación poco después de eso, y Kageyama se levanta para quedar frente al espejo. No tiene sueño, y ya casi es la madrugada, sus propios ojos cansados lo miran desde el espejo, están hinchados y se ven mal. Se obliga a alejarse del espejo, muerde el interior de su mejilla para no mirar su agotado rostro y vuelve hacia su nido tratando de no pensar en su apariencia.

Solo quiere dormir, pero el sueño no llega. Los recuerdos de su abuelo buscan salir a flote como aquellas noches en las que se siente débil, sin embargo, no lo permite. No quiere tratar con aquellos recuerdos, incluso si fueran los más dulces, porque aquellas memorias también le recuerdan la falta que le hace.

—Quiero hablar con alguien—dice para sí mismo.

Repasa su lista de contactos, pero no quiere molestar a nadie tan tarde. Detiene sus dedos en el nombre de Oikawa y se debate en llamarlo o no, el partido que tendrían con Seijoh será dentro de dos días y no mañana, además el chico ya lo ha llamado antes. No tiene nada de malo llamarlo, él se lo debe.

Marca.

Luego cuelga porque se asusta.

Su corazón late rápidamente, ¿Oikawa ya no tendrá encima el aroma de todos esos omegas verdad? Seguro ya se ha bañado.

Marca de nuevo.

Cuelga de nuevo.

¿Y si se enoja con él? ¿Y si lo está molestando mucho?

Sigue observando el teléfono y marca una última vez, pasan dos tonos cuando está a punto de colgar de nuevo pero una voz le responde al otro lado de la línea.

—Tobio-chan, esta es la tercera vez—su voz suena cansada, pero no suena enojado. El sonido de una llave de agua, probablemente del lavabo, se escucha a lo lejos.

—Oikawa-san, ¿Te desperté?

—Si hubiera estado dormido, no me hubiese levantado a contestar. Mi sueño es muy pesado.

—Pero suenas cansado. —Kageyama acomoda sus almohadas con delicadeza.

—Bueno, tú también. — la voz cansada se torna burlona, y Kageyama muerde sus labios con nerviosismo ¿tanto se nota su voz cansada? —¿Para qué me llamas? Estaba terminando mi rutina de belleza de la noche, ya sabes un poco de limpiador por aquí, algo de crema por allá…

Kageyama lo deja hablar, disfruta de su voz entusiasta mientras habla sobre cosas que él no entiende, pero que ha escuchado a Miwa mencionar en algún momento, seguro se tomará el tiempo de preguntarle la siguiente vez a ella si puede enseñarle. Oikawa lo hace sonar extrañamente divertido.

Luego el chico se detiene, Kageyama lo escucha respirar profundamente al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Estás bien Oikawa-san?

—Si, hoy comí muchos panes de leche y ahora tengo náuseas. —suelta una risa algo extraña, y Kageyama observa fijamente su teléfono mientras activa el altavoz.

—¿Con yogurt? Saben bien con yogurt—le dice seriamente y Oikawa se ríe, un poco más entusiasta esta vez. Kageyama no sabe que es lo gracioso de la situación.

—Si Tobio-chan, con yogurt—No hablan por un momento, solos sus respiraciones se escuchan y Kageyama cree que el chico se ha quedado dormido, pero luego le habla como si susurrara—Tobio-chan, gracias por ayudarme con la “ira”.

—A veces eres un idiota—le dice sin pensarlo. Sorpresivamente, Oikawa no suena enojado, ofendido tal vez, pero no enojado.

—¡Oye te estaba diciendo gracias! Pareces Iwa-chan, ninguno de ustedes quiere mi amabilidad.

Kageyama puede imaginar al chico con precisión, seguro está haciendo un puchero, o probablemente esté moviendo sus manos dramáticamente. De repente aquel pensamiento le hace olvidar a los admiradores del setter, es él quien con quien está hablando en este momento. Nadie más, incluso si es de su rutina de cuidado facial.

—Dentro de dos días, te venceré.

—Eso debería decirlo yo Tobio-chan.

Siente sus ojos pesar, mientras el chico continúa hablando de cosas al azar. El sueño lo invade lentamente y desea que la manta que compraron ese día huela a él.

—El día del partido—le dice con una voz somnolienta—no te tomes fotos.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

Se queda dormido antes de responderle.

Solo un mensaje se encuentra en su teléfono al día siguiente, es un poco más largo de las frases cortas que Oikawa siempre le manda cuando intenta hablar con él y tiene algunos  
dibujitos molestos.

“Debes dejar ese hábito de colgarme cuando estoy hablando, es bastante grosero de tu parte. ¡La siguiente vez no lo hagas!”

La siguiente vez. 

Kageyama sonríe.

* * *

Para cuando llega el partido contra Seijoh se siente abrumado, no por el partido. Sino que todos los omegas del equipo lo han llenado de feromonas, incluso Tsukishima, también todos los alfas parecen alerta, eso solo hace que Nishinoya y Ennoshita los vigilen con mayor atención para que no hagan alguna tontería.

Kageyama les dice que está bien, que no pasa nada. Aun así, ellos continúan así, es como si tuviera muchos guardaespaldas ansiosos de repente. Tuvo que invertir gran parte de sus habilidades comunicativas diarias para que lo dejen en paz un momento, trata de tomar aire en las afueras. No ve ningún uniforme parecido al de los alfas de la vez anterior, lo que le permite relajarse. Iwaizumi camina a lo lejos hacia él, separándose de su equipo.

—Kageyama, hola.

—Iwaizumi-san—se inclina ligeramente hacia él, Iwaizumi le sonríe mientras olfatea alrededor.

—Tienes muchos aromas omegas encima—sus ojos lo miran con algo parecido al anhelo, Kageyama se pregunta al inicio la razón de su mirada, luego recuerda que Iwaizumi le había dicho que no tenían omegas en su equipo. 

—Si, los chicos estuvieron perfumándome—un silencio incómodo se extiende entre ellos—Iwaizumi-san…lo de perfumarse, eso que dijiste cuando Karasuno fue a Aoba Johsai, ¿Aún está en pie?

—¡Si! —la parte omega emocionada de Iwaizumi se deja salir por un momento, sin embargo, su voz vuelve a modularse luego de eso. —Digo, solo si quieres.

—El entrenador dijo que nos llevaría a comer después del partido, si quieres podemos ir a mi casa cuando esté libre. Estoy cambiando mi nido de lugar, y podrías ayudarme.  
¿Siempre ha sido tan fácil hablar con Iwaizumi? Se pregunta a sí mismo.

—Eso me gustaría mucho Kageyama. ¿Sin importar el resultado del partido?

—Nosotros ganaremos. —le dice seriamente.

—Nosotros lo haremos—le responde Iwaizumi, luego, ambos sonríen. 

Poco después de eso, el calentamiento da inicio. Kageyama observa a Oikawa al otro lado de la red incluso cuando inicia el primer tiempo, no sabe si es coincidencia o es intencional, pero cuando se encuentran en sus puestos de armadores, a una distancia un poco cercana, Kageyama no puede sentir ningún aroma sobre el chico.

Eso lo hace sonreír.

Y el partido continúa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿No se han dado cuenta que Kageyama es bastante curioso? Incluso en el canon, claro que no con todo, pero siempre está pendiente de sus compañeros. Es una preciosidad. 
> 
> Con respecto a lo demás, pues, no sé qué decirles. Perdón por ponerle otra carga a Tobio, es solo que creo que lo que le pasa no es algo que supere de un día al otro, a veces hay recaídas.
> 
> El contraste del Kageyama y Oikawa más humanos con su parte más animal y ABO es algo que me encanta hacer. Oh! Ushi si es omega, pero eso lo explicaremos más tarde. Lo bueno es que a partir de aquí podemos meter más personajes osi osi.
> 
> Leer sus comentarios me hace bastante feliz, me alegra mucho que estén disfrutando la historia y me acompañen durante este trayecto.


	7. Tres cosas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay tres cosas con las que Kageyama debe lidiar, eso implica tres cosas para las que no tiene una solución.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que disfruten la lectura. ¡Gracias por leer!

Claro que está llorando por perder, pero para Kageyama aquella sensación de pesar no es tan grande como lo fue durante escuela media. El aroma de la comida se mezcla con las ligeras feromonas de algunos integrantes del equipo que se han quitado sus parches y la sensación de compañía lo reconforta. 

Si Kageyama lo piensa bien, no sabe si lo más triste de todo es que la comida está deliciosa, no debería saber tan bien, la ironía casi le saca una sonrisa entre las lágrimas. 

Poco a poco se va calmando, incluso logra pedir un recipiente a la amable señora beta que los atiende para llevarle un poco de comida a Iwaizumi, su próximo partido seguro terminaría dentro de poco. Y desde el fondo de su corazón espera que ganen.

Se despide de todos después de eso, y sale del restaurante rodeado de feromonas omega por parte de sus compañeros. Iwaizumi lo espera a la salida del gimnasio acompañado de un beta de cabello rosa del cual se despide antes de que Kageyama se acerque a saludar.

—Ganamos—le dice Iwaizumi con una emoción contenida en su voz—Podremos jugar contra Shiratorizawa.

Kageyama sonríe, a él también le hubiera gustado poder jugar un poco más. Sin embargo, su lado omega le otorga una calma increíble al ver al omega frente a él tan feliz. Observa a su alrededor, buscando a Oikawa con la mirada, pero no hay nadie más cerca, eso lo lleva a formar un puchero de decepción en su rostro. Si Iwaizumi lo notó no dijo nada.

—Felicidades Iwaizumi-san—sonríe ligeramente hacia Iwaizumi y luego levanta una pequeña bolsa con timidez—Te conseguí comida.

No caminan a su casa. El camino en el autobús es sorpresivamente silencioso, Kageyama quiere preguntarle muchas cosas, pero Iwaizumi se ve ligeramente cansado. Probablemente si Oikawa estuviera ahí hablaría sin parar.

Aquel pensamiento le saca una ligera sonrisa del rostro. 

El chico de tercer año lo sigue de cerca hasta que llegan a su casa, la cual está vacía como siempre. Su idea original era que su senpai fuera a su habitación en cuanto llegaran, pero recordó que estaba muy desordenada así que le pidió a Iwaizumi con insistencia que coma algo para desviar su atención. Al principio Kageyama no entendía la razón de su propio comportamiento, sin embargo, conforme conoce más cosas sobre su género secundario sabe que aquello tiene que ver con que él sea un omega más joven que Iwaizumi.  
Acomoda las cosas con rapidez y le da un vistazo a su cuarto una y otra vez antes de regresar a la cocina esperando que todo esté en orden. Es como si su omega interno quisiera la aprobación del mayor, aquella sensación le recuerda a cuando de forma inconsciente buscaba a Sugawara por la misma razón. 

Como un cachorro hacia su madre o padre.

Iwaizumi termina de comer increíblemente rápido, la posibilidad de finalmente estar con un omega lo pone ansioso y expectante, aunque Kageyama no lo nota, para él Iwaizumi posiblemente tenía mucha hambre y por eso termino de comer a esa velocidad sorprendente.

—¡Se ve muy cómodo! —le dice cuando entra a su habitación ubicando su mano sobre la cabeza de Kageyama y despeinando su cabello ligeramente—Lo hiciste bastante bien Kageyama.

Satisfacción se desliza por el cuerpo de Kageyama frente al cumplido. Y las ganas de abrazar a Iwaizumi incrementan considerablemente.

—Gracias Iwaizumi-san—un sonrojo se desliza por sus mejillas—He revisado en internet porque no sabía a quién preguntar. Mamá y Miwa son alfas.

—De todas formas, lo hiciste muy bien. Sabes, mi papá es beta y mi mamá era un omega masculino. Papá tuvo que investigar mucho cuando llegó mi celo.

Kageyama lo observa con curiosidad, no pregunta porque se refiere a su madre en pasado, pero la duda prevalece. Kageyama se sienta en su nido y quita sus parches de las muñecas, un ligero suspiro sale de su boca ante la liberación de feromonas en su propio cuerpo.

—Iwaizumi-san, ¿Podemos perfumarnos primero antes de cambiar mi nido?

Iwaizumi le sonríe y se acerca bastante rápido hacia él, con una emoción contenida quita los parches de sus muñecas dejando salir un intenso aroma a lavanda. Envuelve a Kageyama con sus brazos en una acción que lo toma por sorpresa, aun así, la sensación le recuerda a la primera vez que Sugawara lo perfumo. Algo increíblemente maternal.

—Hacer esto es mejor de lo que pensaba—le dice con una sonrisa, ver sonreír a Iwaizumi le resulta extraño a Kageyama a veces, aunque disfruta mucho ver al omega mayor feliz.

—Podría preguntarle a los omegas de Karasuno, para que te unas a nosotros. —la voz de Kageyama se ve aplastada contra el abrazo de Iwaizumi que pasa sus manos con delicadeza sobre su cabello. —Si es que quieres.

—Solo si no le molesta a alguien.

—¿Por qué eso pasaría? —le pregunta frunciendo el ceño con una expresión confundida. Iwaizumi suelta una risa ligera y un suave ronroneo.

—Los omegas pueden ser más territoriales que los alfas. Tienes que preguntarle a tu vicecapitán primero, no quiero que piense que trato de llevarme a uno de sus cachorros.

La expresión confundida de Kageyama no cambia, en el fondo el no entiende lo que implica la posesividad. Claro exceptuando ese incidente con Oikawa, pero no quiere pensar en eso. Para él, aquello fue culpa de su omega interno, no de su persona directamente. 

O al menos eso quiere creer.

Los suaves ronroneos de Iwaizumi llegan a sus oídos, se siente como un niño pequeño nuevamente y el suave aroma de lavanda empieza a tornarse maternal, aquellas feromonas maternales con las que Sugawara lo envolvió cuando se sentía angustiado ahora lo rodean.

—Esto ayuda mucho Kageyama. No sabía que yo podía liberar aquellas feromonas.

—¿Por? —Iwaizumi suelta un ligero suspiro después de su pregunta.

—He pasado mucho tiempo sin compañeros omegas, eso hace que me sienta más cansado a veces. Y un poco más necesitados de contacto físico, pero no es lo mismo abrazar alfas y betas a abrazar a omegas. —Kageyama levanta su ojos para observarlo y una mirada seria se desplaza sobre el rostro de Iwaizumi—Además, nunca haría esto con Shittykawa, a él tampoco le gustaría. Su alfa es muy quisquilloso.

—Quisquilloso—repite Kageyama. El ceño fruncido de su rostro se vuelve más profundo.

—Si como un niño—Iwaizumi masajea con suavidad las glándulas de sus muñecas mientras continúa liberando aquel aroma maternal—El que tenga “ira alfa” nunca ha sido algo oculto por eso la gente se le acerca, quieren ser su omega o beta elegido. Siempre está rodeado de gente, pero en realidad aquello no le pone muy cómodo todo el tiempo.

—No lo parece—dice Kageyama con una ligera molestia haciendo que Iwaizumi suelte una risa.

—Bueno, el idiota es muy condescendiente para su propio gusto. —la risa se detiene para dar paso a una ligera mueca, como si un recuerdo fugaz pasara por los ojos de Iwaizumi—Su alfa interno puede ser un poco agresivo. Por eso me aseguro que nunca olvide su medicina, cuando consiga un compañero será más fácil para él.

Entonces Kageyama tiene una realización, oculta su rostro en el abrazo de Iwaizumi para que el chico no vea su cara de asombro. 

Iwaizumi no lo sabe. Al menos por la forma en la que habla parece que no sabe que Kageyama ha estado ayudando a Oikawa. Muerde su labio inferior con preocupación.   
_¿Por qué no le habrá dicho?_ Se pregunta a sí mismo. _¿Se sentirá avergonzando de mí?_

Sacude su cabeza alejando aquellos pensamientos sorprendiendo a Iwaizumi.

—¿Pasó algo? —le pregunta el chico con preocupación. Kageyama niega con su cabeza.

—¿Podemos ir a armar el nuevo nido? Quisiera sorprender a Miwa.

Desvía la conversación lo mejor que puede, y entierra aquellos pensamientos obsesivos en el fondo de su mente. Ya tendrá una oportunidad para preguntarle a Oikawa, aunque tiene miedo de la respuesta. Su pecho se siente pesado.

—¿Miwa? —Iwaizumi lo mira confundido.

—Mi hermana, volverá pronto. Si se hace muy tarde le diré que te acompañe.

Iwaizumi niega con su cabeza un poco avergonzado, la idea de que a sus diecisiete años alguien lo lleve a su casa le resulta un poco penosa.

—No será necesario—le dice modulando su voz. Kageyama no insiste, perdido en sus pensamientos solo logra encoger de hombros y levantarse del nido. Iwaizumi lo sigue agradecido por no insistir y juntos empiezan a llevar todos los implementos del nido de Kageyama a la habitación de al lado. 

Iwaizumi toma la delantera ubicando la base, sobre un suave colchón para omegas abre una estructura hexagonal en el centro y empieza a colocar mantas alrededor para hacerlo más acolchonado. Kageyama deja sus cosas favoritas para el final, todo le resulta increíblemente instintivo. Si algo no le gusta un pequeño siseo se escapa de su boca haciendo a Iwaizumi sonreír, en cambio, si algo le gusta deja salir un ligero ronroneo de satisfacción. 

Tobio se acerca al nido moviendo unas cuantas cosas y ubicando la manta que su abuelo tejió para él en el centro, y la manta con el estampado de balones de voleibol que compró con Oikawa a un lado. Se acuesta dando un poco de vueltas alrededor para probar la comodidad del lugar mientras Iwaizumi lo observa divertido unos pasos más allá. Hace una señal con sus manos para hacer que se acerque y el chico de tercer año lo vuelve a envolver con el aroma a lavanda y notas maternales al recostarse con él. El sueño los envuelve después de eso.

Probablemente la noche está por caer cuando ambos despiertan, Kageyama tiene el cabello pegado al rostro y un rostro adormilado mientras que Iwaizumi se endereza con un poco de prisa olfateando alrededor. Luego observa la hora antes de estirar sus músculos.

—Miwa—dice Kageyama más despierto al sentir la tranquilidad que le otorga el lazo familiar de su hermana. —Hoy llegó temprano.

Caminan hacia la sala con un poco de pereza, Iwaizumi siente su aroma a lavanda mucho más suave ahora que ha pasado toda la tarde perfumando a Kageyama, la sensación hace que libere feromonas felices por el pasillo. Vuelve a ubicar sus parches para poder saludar a la hermana de Kageyama, y revisa que su collar se encuentre correctamente ajustado. 

Se siente increíblemente descansado y ligero. Ni siquiera un berrinche de Oikawa podría arruinar su humor en aquel momento.

Kageyama siente a Iwaizumi dar un pequeño, casi imperceptible, salto al ver a Miwa. Asume que es por la fuerte presencia de la mujer; su hermana observa a Kageyama ligeramente sorprendida al ver a otra persona en su casa, pero luego sonríe ante ellos con amabilidad.

—Bienvenida a casa hermana—le dice Kageyama con un tono de voz más alegre de los normal—Ya cambié el nido de lugar. Iwaizumi-san me ayudó.

Sorpresivamente, Iwaizumi se adelanta a saludarla. Endereza su postura frente a ella y Kageyama observa con curiosidad el intercambio. 

—Soy Hajime Iwaizumi, fui compañero de Kageyama durante Kitagawa Daiichi—el chico extiende su mano hacia ella con un ligero temblor. 

_Seguro conocer nuevos alfas lo pone nervioso_ , piensa Kageyama.

—Ya veo. Miwa Kageyama—ella toma su mano y la aprieta con suavidad, sus ojos escanean a Iwaizumi y ambos se observan fijamente por unos segundos. Poco después Miwa le entrega una sonrisa—¿Vas de salida? Ya es tarde.

Iwaizumi asiente rígidamente con su cabeza. Kageyama quiere decirle al chico que Miwa no es tan mayor, que puede relajarse frente a ella, sin embargo, no diría aquello frente a su hermana. Podría lastimar sus sentimientos si le dice que se ve intimidante.

—Gracias por ayudar a Tobio, Iwaizumi-san—La mano de su hermana se eleva hacia su barbilla y en su rostro se presenta una expresión pensativa. —Si quieres puedo acompañarte a casa.

—No, no. Gracias. Voy a caminar, no me encuentro tan lejos. — Kageyama inclina su cabeza confundido, recordando que él no sabe dónde vive Iwaizumi. Observa al chico pasar su mano por su cabello de forma nerviosa, sus dedos bajan y se detienen en su collar dando ligeros golpes en él. 

—Está bien, envíale un mensaje a Tobio cuando llegues a tu casa—la alfa le entrega una amplia sonrisa al chico— Espero poder verte por aquí más seguido.

—Gracias por la invitación Kageyama-san. —Iwaizumi gira su mirada a Kageyama, una ligera sonrisa sacude su rostro—Hasta pronto, espero que podamos…uh…perfumarnos de nuevo.

Sale de la casa después de inclinarse con prisa. A su lado, su hermana continúa sonriendo.

 _¿Tal vez se siente intimidado por Miwa?_ Se pregunta Kageyama mientras observa la puerta cerrada. Su hermana regresa su mirada a él después de que el omega se retira, se acerca a Kageyama y sus fosas nasales se expanden ante el aroma que tiene encima.

—Feromonas maternales—murmura antes de observarlo fijamente a los ojos y soltar una ligera risa. —Estas son de lavanda. En fin, veamos tu nido hermanito.

La guía hacia su nuevo nido mientras la alfa olfatea el pasillo y todo lo que se cruce con ella de la forma menos sutil que Kageyama alguna vez ha visto.

* * *

Hay tres cosas con las que Kageyama debe lidiar al día siguiente, eso implica tres cosas para las que no tiene una solución.

La primera incluye a su senpai. Sugawara lo mira seriamente desde el otro lado de la cancha, no se ha acercado a saludarlo como usualmente lo hace, logrando que Kageyama se confunda.

Claro que quiere preguntarle por el problema, pero cada vez que trata de acercarse sus hombros se ponen tensos y se aleja de él con una excusa y un ceño fruncido. Debido a eso Kageyama decide acercarse a Asahi y Tsukishima, teorizando que podría ser una cosa de omegas.

—Sugawara-san está enojado conmigo. —se dirige seriamente a Asahi. El chico mueve sus manos con nerviosismo mientras trata de articular palabras, y a su lado, Tsukishima cubre su boca con su mano dejando salir una risa ligera.

—Uh…no está enojado—Asahi toca su cuello con timidez—Hueles a omega.

—Siempre huelo a omega Azumane-san.

—No...yo me refería a que, hueles a otro omega. 

Kageyama inclina su cabeza con confusión.

—Iwaizumi-san, el As de Seijoh fue ayer a mi casa. Para perfumarnos. —Asahi no le responde, en cambio, le entrega una sonrisa algo incomoda mientras trata de buscar una explicación a la reacción de Sugawara. Tsukishima vuelve a reírse antes de tomar la palabra.

—No es que huelas a otro omega, es que hueles a feromonas maternales. —Tsukishima sonríe con un ligero rastro de cinismo ante la expresión confundida de Kageyama—Realmente deberías haber puesto atención a las clases de género secundario de la escuela media, Rey. En pocas palabras, Sugawara no está enojado como tal, sino su omega interno.

—Así como Daichi controla a los alfas, y Ennoshita vigila a todos en general por ser el más neutral, Suga cuida de todos nosotros los omegas. —Asahi toma la palabra, hablando con su característica suavidad al encontrar una explicación entre su timidez. —Su omega interno está enojado porque cree que alguien quiere quitarle a un integrante de su manada. 

—Oh.

—Si, su alteza: “Oh”. —dice Tsukishima divertido—Se solucionará pronto. Si quieres puedes acercarte a él de sorpresa para que no se vaya o esperar a que se acerque.

—Me estás dando un consejo—Kageyama afirma con confusión, sus cejas se levantan con sorpresa ante la intervención del chico de lentes, quien solo se encoje sus hombros con una ligera incomodidad dejando de lado su usual tono de burla.

Se despide de ellos con una inclinación y un ligero gracias, un recordatorio para molestar un poco a Tsukishima se instala en su cabeza mientras camina hacia Sugawara. 

Se acerca en silencio, incluso considera ponerse una gorra y unas gafas para no ser reconocido. Aunque recuerda que eso lo dejó en su casa. Aligera sus pasos y extiende sus brazos mientras respira lentamente, luego, los cierra alrededor de los hombros de Sugawara en un extraño abrazo. 

Para cualquier otro espectador, aquella escena parecería más como Kageyama intentando ahorcar a su senpai.

—¡Nadie me está tratando de alejar de la manada! —grita al chico mientras lo sostiene. Sugawara se tensa, da un pequeño grito ante el susto de verse sostenido de repentinamente, aquel sonido llega a oídos de Daichi quien se gira rápidamente, pero luego sonríe confundido ante la escena.

Kageyama observa a Sugawara darse la vuelta, una mirada enfadada se refleja en su cara, sin embargo, ahora lo observa a los ojos. Para Kageyama resulta una lástima no poder hacer ojos de cachorrito como Hinata, eso lo lleva a solo mirar con intensidad al omega de cabello gris.

—Mi omega interno se sintió amenazado por el aroma—le dice Sugawara cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho.

—Es Iwaizumi-san, era la primera vez que perfumaba a un omega y pasó eso—Kageyama pasa su dedo por su mejilla con incomodidad—Yo te iba a preguntar hoy, bueno a todos, si podríamos invitarlo a perfumarse con nosotros. No tiene omegas en su equipo o familia, pero tampoco quería molestarte.

—Que posesivo de mi parte. —murmura el setter para sí mismo ante la explicación de Kageyama.

Los labios de Sugawara se tuercen ligeramente, y golpea sus manos contra su propio rostro tratando de calmar la ansiedad de su omega interno. Eso hace que Kageyama de un salto de susto por la repentina acción. Una ligera risa se escapada de la boca de Sugawara, y mientras Kageyama observa las mejillas rojas del omega por el golpe, siente como lo el chico lo toma por los cachetes apretando sus mejillas.

—Tranquilo, está bien Kageyama. Eso significa que tendré más omegas para cuidar, cuando volvamos de Tokio dile que venga a casa con nosotros. —un suave retumbar se aloja en el pecho de Sugawara, haciendo que Daichi vuelva a observarlos con una mirada que Kageyama no puede identificar. Bueno, los alfas son extraños ante los ronroneos después de todo.

Kageyama asiente con energía, luego la palabra “Tokio” le recuerda su segundo problema. Se aleja de su Sugawara con una nueva carga instalándose en sus hombros mientras se ubica al lado de Hinata.

—Al menos solucionaste una cosa—le dice el alfa más pequeño, su tono de voz se aleja de aquella alegría usual para demostrar cansancio y preocupación—¿Qué haremos con los exámenes Kageyama?

—Ni lo menciones—le dice con incomodidad. 

—Le prometí a Kenma que iría a Tokio—Hinata sostiene su cabello con frustración—¿Qué voy a hacer si no apruebo?

—¿Kenma? — Kageyama nunca dijo que fuera bueno con los nombres nuevos, pero al menos puede conectar aquella idea con Nekoma. Solo que no sabe quién de los integrantes será.

—¡El setter de Nekoma! Eres muy malo para los nombres nuevos Kageyama—Hinata lo mira con un ceño fruncido mientras Kageyama golpea su brazo avergonzado. Luego mira a Hinata con aquella sonrisa intensa que provoca que el alfa de dos pasos hacia atrás.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres pelear? —le dice ubicando sus manos frente a él, como si fuera a boxear con Kageyama. Sin embargo, este último lo ignora mientras continúa sonriendo.

—Al fin podré ver de nuevo a aquel setter—el hecho de que también quiera ver de nuevo al capitán del equipo con aquella marca es algo que no menciona en voz alta.

* * *

Rogar a Tsukishima por ayuda fue una de las cosas más mortificantes que ha hecho Kageyama en toda su vida, la peor parte es que se hace difícil para él entenderlo.

Debido a eso, la llegada de Yachi ha sido lo mejor que le ha pasado en mucho tiempo, claro que no fue él quien habló con la pequeña beta en primer lugar. Si no fuera por ayuda de Hinata probablemente ni siquiera estuviera estudiando para los exámenes que se acercan. Aquello lo lleva a su tercer problema por solucionar.

Oikawa.

Con la llegada de su tercer sábado juntos no sabe cómo reaccionaría el armador cuando no se presente el cuarto sábado debido al campamento. Por eso, evita responder los mensajes del chico respecto a su lugar de reunión.

Al menos hasta que lo llama nuevamente. Deja sus lápices a un lado, mientras toma con nerviosismo el teléfono. Si no le contesta, ¿se enojará? ¿o hará un berrinche? 

—Ambas son malas opciones—se dice a sí mismo. Kageyama observa a su teléfono sonar por segunda vez, probablemente cada tonada sea igual a diez latidos de su corazón considerando lo rápido que va en este momento. Sus labios se abren con suavidad antes de contestar—Oikawa-san.

—¡Tobio-chan! Sal, estoy cerca de tu casa. 

A Kageyama se le cae el teléfono de la mano, se levanta con rapidez de la silla del escritorio para posteriormente acercarse a la ventana. El sol de la tarde le devuelve un poco de calidez mientras abre las cortinas mirando hacia todas las calles a su alrededor. Luego lo ve, el alfa se acerca por la izquierda mientras observa su teléfono con una ligera molestia. 

Kageyama no sale enseguida a recibirlo, restriega sus ojos con fuerza para comprobar que sus sentimientos por el chico no lo estén haciendo alucinar. Su uniforme lo cubre mientras camina, logrando que Kageyama recuerde que hoy fue el partido contra Shiratorizawa. Lo mira tocar su cabello castaño con confusión mientras se acerca, y la ligera emoción que Kageyama siente al verlo se ve desplazada con rapidez al caer en cuenta de la realidad.

Oikawa se encuentra fuera de su casa, esperando. Y Kageyama ni siquiera se ha dado un baño aún. Y tampoco es sábado.

Abre su armario de golpe, tiene que darle una buena impresión. No considera que es bonito, pero quiere con desesperación, aunque sea aparentarlo, así que toma una decisión guiada por el pánico. Levanta el espejo que tiene colgado en su pared y lo recuesta en su cama boca abajo, pone toda su fuerza de voluntad para no mirarlo. 

Cambia su ropa de casa con prisa, se ubica aquel collar negro de omega por instinto y toma un nuevo accesorio para el cabello. Sus manos tiemblan ligeramente al sostenerlo, es azul en esta ocasión. Miwa se lo regaló después de que Iwaizumi vino a la casa diciendo que el tono era muy parecido a sus ojos y esta vez no piensa deshacerse de él. Lo ubica en su cabello y siente la necesidad de voltear el espejo que descansa en su cama, pero no lo hace.

Por primera vez en meses no lo hace.   
Kageyama le atribuirá aquel logro a la desesperación y el incesante tono de su celular que le indica la impaciencia de Oikawa. 

Se acerca a la puerta pasando sus manos por la camiseta suelta que descansa sobre su cuerpo, como si tratara de plancharla. Sus pantalones son anchos y ligeros, bastante comunes, logrando que su atuendo lo haga pasar desapercibido. Toca el accesorio para el cabello con delicadeza, y respira profundamente. Kageyama realmente espera que se vea bien, y antes de correr a esconderse en su nido. Abre la puerta de su casa de golpe. 

Y luego Oikawa cae al suelo.

El capitán de Aoba estrella su cuerpo contra la entrada de la casa de Kageyama dejando salir un sonido de dolor ante el golpe. Había recostado su cuerpo descaradamente contra la puerta de la entrada mientras esperaba por Kageyama, claro que su plan era enderezarse cuando le abrieran, pero no creyó que su kohai lo hiciera tan repentinamente, cuando se dio cuenta su trasero besaba el piso provocándole dolor.

—¡Auch! ¡Eso realmente dolió Tobio-chan! —un sonido lastimero sale de su boca, mientras toca su espalda haciendo una expresión adolorida.

—Oikawa-san ¿Qué hacías ahí? —los sentidos de Kageyama se disparan ante el dolor del chico, se arrodilla a su altura mientras lo observa ligeramente preocupado, pero no lo toca.

—Creo que es obvio que estaba esperando, si no querías verme un «no» hubiera sido mejor que maltratarme sabes— Oikawa le devuelve la mirada, y una expresión de molestia se extiende por su rostro.

—Lo siento—le dice mientras se ubica de pie y tiende su mano al chico que se encuentra en el suelo. Oikawa la toma para su sorpresa, haciendo que una corriente de electricidad se deslice por su cuerpo. —¿Qué necesitas?

—¿Me creerías si te digo que había fuerzas espaciales tratando de secuestrarme y decidí venir a ti para ocultarme? —Kageyama gira su cabeza con confusión, como si procesar toda la pregunta fuera suficiente para que se replanteara incluso su existencia en el mundo.

—¿No? —la palabra sale de su voz con un deje de duda. Aún tratando de analizar la pregunta del alfa. 

Sorpresivamente, Oikawa ríe un poco. Eso es lo extraño de él para Kageyama, no sabe cuándo reaccionará con enojo o cuando le dará momentos de amabilidad a los que se aferra desesperadamente, de repente quiere tocar el clip azul de su cabeza tratando de hacerse notar. Un ligero sonrojo se extiende por su rostro.

—Me lo imaginaba—entra a la sala de Kageyama sin pedir permiso y se sienta en el sofá más amplio mientras Kageyama cierra la puerta reorganizando sus pensamientos—Perdimos contra Shiratorizawa.

—Lo siento—dice Kageyama antes de darse cuenta de sus palabras.

—No quiero tu lastima Tobio-chan—la voz del chico suena cansada, el fastidio de siempre se encuentra presente, pero no usa aquel tono despectivo con Kageyama—No importa. La siguiente ocasión, la siguiente ocasión venceremos a Ushiwaka.

—Nosotros iremos a las nacionales—expresa Kageyama con seriedad. La necesidad de competir contra el alfa lo obliga a hablar.

—Mmm…—Oikawa moja sus labios, ordenando los pensamientos de su cabeza—Ya veremos. Pero bueno, no es por eso que estoy aquí. Me duele la cabeza.

—¿Y si tomas una aspirina? —pregunta Kageyama confundido.

—Seré más claro—dice Oikawa con cansancio. —Otra vez comí mucho, las náuseas pararon, pero el dolor de cabeza no ha cedido y quería probar una teoría.

—¿Teoría? —le pregunta aun de pie, se debate internamente respecto a si sentarse al lado del alfa o no. Oikawa ubica una mano sobre su babilla como si pensara intensamente en algo.

—Si, pensaba que tus feromonas ayudarían.

—Pero no es sábado. —señala Kageyama.

—¡Ya lo se Tobio-chan! También tengo un calendario—le dice cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho, ligeramente ofendido. —Sin embargo, por motivos educacionales sería amable de tu parte ayudarme a probar mi teoría.

—Voy a intercambiar el siguiente sábado con el de hoy—Oikawa lo mira con sus ojos asombrosamente abiertos ante sus palabras.

—¿El de pasado mañana? ¿Por qué? ¡No es justo, me niego! —su voz infantil llega a los oídos de Kageyama, quien decide sentarse a su lado. Lentamente, bajando su cuerpo con delicadeza unos puestos lejos del alfa pese a que están en el mismo sofá.

—Ese no, me refiero al que le sigue. —Oikawa deja de su lado su berrinche para observarlo con curiosidad. Realmente es abrumador tenerlo dirigiéndole la mirada.

 _¿Cómo alguien puede cambiar de emociones tan rápido?_ , se pregunta Kageyama al ver a Oikawa.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunta. Oikawa trata de sonar desinteresado ante el pedido de Kageyama, pero en el fondo su declaración lo ha dejado bastante confundido, aun así, trata de que Kageyama no lo note. No tiene que poner mucho esfuerzo, porque Kageyama realmente no se da cuenta.

—Iré a Tokio—el castaño extiende su brazo y mueve su mano en círculos, tratando de indicarle que continúe—Karasuno tendrá un campamento de entrenamiento por unos días ese fin de semana.

—Mantente alerta por favor. —Kageyama lo observa confundido tratando de entenderlo, tal vez Oikawa se volvió loco finalmente.

—Eso fue lo que dijiste en el partido Tobio-chan. Es una lástima que aun así perdieran. —La expresión de Kageyama cambia de la confusión al enojo ante sus palabras. Oikawa suspira—Práctica más para poder derrotarte nuevamente. Bien, no nos reuniremos el siguiente sábado, pero tampoco cambiará con este día.

—Voy a vencerte—Oikawa suelta un bufido ante sus palabras, murmurando algo que Kageyama no entiende.

—Nos reuniremos algún día dentro de la siguiente semana, creo que el miércoles estará bien, Onryo regresa de un viaje y posiblemente traerá más panes de leche para mí.

—Debes dejar de comer tanto Oikawa-san—el chico le sonríe de forma extraña antes de acercarse más a dónde él está sentado, sostiene la muñeca de Kageyama repentinamente enviando una corriente por todo su cuerpo. —¿Onryo?

—Mi padre—es lo único que responde Oikawa con una voz plana. Sus dedos se deslizan con suavidad por encima de los parches que cubren sus glándulas—¿Puedo?

La pregunta llega ligeramente distorsionada a sus oídos, Kageyama asiente lentamente mientras la nariz del chico roza sus muñecas.

—Hiciste un increíble home run durante el partido que tuvimos. —le dice repentinamente, con un ligero deje de burla en su voz. 

Tuvo que poner cada partícula de voluntad en su cuerpo para no patearlo. 

Una mirada molesta de Kageyama hace a Oikawa sonreír con parsimonia. El aroma lo calma y aspira con profundidad aquel delicioso aroma a arándanos.

—Teoría probada—dice Oikawa—mi dolor de cabeza ha disminuido.

—Oikawa-san—Kageyama llama su nombre, el recuerdo de su conversación con Iwaizumi detiene su línea de pensamiento enojada. Una ligera incomodidad hace que muerda su labio inferior por no saber como preguntar, probablemente la respuesta no le guste. Pero si no lo sabe se sentirá más atormentado. Un debate yace en su cabeza.

—¿Sí? Tobio-chan—la voz de Oikawa lo pone más nervioso, su cálido aliento toca sus glándulas mientras habla, la sensación de su mano sobre su muñeca es electrizante, pero cuando cree que va a hacer más presión, lo suelta. —Te escucho.

Sus labios se separan con delicadeza mientras su mente lucha por sacar aquella pregunta, respira lentamente mientras unos ojos castaños le devuelven la mirada. 

—Iwaizumi-san vino después de nuestro partido—Oikawa levanta sus brazos para ubicarlos detrás de su cuello mientras entrecierra sus ojos, como no lo interrumpe, Kageyama continúa hablando. —¿Iwaizumi-san sabe que te estoy ayudando?

—No—la pregunta del “¿Por qué?” se queda atrapada en su garganta, sus dedos golpean su collar con nerviosismo. ¿Sólo el sentirá el ambiente tan tenso? Oikawa se ve tan tranquilo frente a él. 

Bueno se veía. 

De repente, pasa sus manos por su rostro una y otra vez dejando salir un sonido de angustia, luego gira su mirada a Kageyama.

—Si Iwa-chan se entera de esto, ¡Me mataría! —un pánico extraño se desliza por el rostro del setter de Seijoh.

—Entonces… ¿No es por mí? —pregunta Kageyama indeciso.

—Oh, si es por ti—una extraña incomodidad se cierne sobre él frente sus palabras, pero antes de que los pensamientos coman su cabeza Oikawa vuelve a hablar—No me malentiendas, eres nuestro kohai. Iwa-chan tiene una fijación contigo como omega, si se entera me mataría. ¡La única vez que quise llevarle la contraria no recuerdo que pasó!

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, creo que me golpeo muy fuerte. ¿Tal vez me desmayé? —Oikawa mira pensativamente el techo. 

—Pero él dijo que quería que encontraras a alguien que te ayude—la confusión de Kageyama vuelve a hacerse presente después de eso.

—Si, pero ¡Iwa-chan te adora! Él se preocupa por mí, bueno por todos, es como una mamá que se enoja muy rápido. —Los dedos de Oikawa recorren su cabello castaño, jugando con él mientras su mirada no abandona el techo— Claro que quiere que encuentre a alguien que me ayude, pero no su primer amigo omega. Soy un alfa enfermo, podría ser un poco peligroso para ti.

—No eres peligroso—expresa Kageyama con seriedad y Oikawa lo mira con un ligero fastidio.

—Porque me ayudas con eso—las palabras se escuchan bajas y salen de la garganta del alfa como si le doliera admitir aquello—¿Alguna otra pregunta?

—No.

Lo toma de la muñeca de repente volviendo a olfatearlo con una ligera desesperación, Kageyama no capta el aroma del alfa esta vez, solo lo dejar ser. Disfruta la sensación de ver su rostro ligeramente inclinado hacia sus muñecas, como si su vida dependiera de aquel aroma a arándanos que emana. Las pestañas largas, el cómo arruga ligeramente su nariz, incluso sus manos. De repente Kageyama quiere grabar aquellas cosas en su mente antes de que llegue el campamento en Tokio con Nekoma.

Se pregunta si Oikawa se sentirá igual que él cuando lo ve, probablemente no. Sin embargo, aunque sea un algo tan inútil, verlo frente a él le da un poco de esperanza.

* * *

Se encuentra cubierto de feromonas a eucalipto los días siguientes mientras camina cerca de Yachi y Hinata luego de una sesión de estudio. La beta no menciona nada al no poder sentir feromonas, sin embargo, Hinata lo mira con curiosidad repetidamente.

Pero no solo es por las feromonas, Hinata observa a Kageyama por otra razón que el omega ignora. Probablemente sea por el accesorio que lleva en el cabello, uno que nunca ha visto en el omega cuando están en Karasuno. 

Kageyama lo pensó mucho antes de usarlo, incluso usó audífonos después de salir de casa para no escuchar los murmullos de las personas a su alrededor. El hecho de que su espejo se encuentre escondido debajo de su cama lo ayuda mucho. Incluso si para alguien más aquella podría ser una decisión desesperada.

—¿Estamos cerca de Shiratorizawa verdad? —pregunta Kageyama a Hinata. El alfa ubica una expresión pensativa mientras empieza a divagar respecto a Ushijima, pero cuando se disponen a irse, el As aparece frente a ellos.

—¿Tienen algún asunto conmigo? —les pregunta con seriedad al detenerse.

Usa su uniforme, y los observa a ambos con una mirada estoica. Los parches de feromonas decoran su cuello y sus muñecas, no hay un collar a la vista que permita a las personas a su alrededor identificarlo como un omega, y lo más importante, para Hinata apesta.

Apesta de una forma que lo hace querer alejarse, para Kageyama en cambio solo desprende una serie de feromonas muy fuertes. Sabe que no pueden ser de Ushijima por los parches, pero no menciona nada. 

—Somos de Karasuno—dice Kageyama tomando la palabra repentinamente, Hinata a su lado retrocede unos pasos ante el aroma de Ushijima—¿Podríamos ver Shiratorizawa?

—Karasuno—el tono que usa el muchacho es plano ante sus oídos, inclina la cabeza un poco como si considerara su oferta—Estoy regresando ahora, si quieren pueden seguirme.

—Que amable—susurra Yachi entre confundida y asustada por la presencia de Ushijima.

Hinata empieza a realizar estiramientos a su lado, y Kageyama lo imita. Yachi los observa nerviosa, y Hinata se despide de ella antes que Kageyama.

—Regresen a salvo por favor. —les dice la chica contrariada, sin embargo, antes de que Kageyama se incline para despedirse ella llama por su nombre—¡Cierto Kageyama! El accesorio que llevas en el cabello se ve muy bonito en ti, ten cuidado de que no se caiga al correr… ¡ah! ...digo, solo era una… sugerencia. 

La chica le sonríe nerviosa, mientras pasa una mano por detrás de su cuello. Kageyama la observa sorprendido, sus ojos se abren bastante y toca el accesorio para el cabello con una mano temblorosa. Una gran sonrisa que Yachi nunca ha visto en él chico se asienta en su rostro, sus mejillas se sonrojan ligeramente y luego se inclina ante ella.

—¡Gracias! —le dice antes de seguir a Hinata, la sonrisa no abandona su rostro durante todo el trayecto. 

Una sensación cálida de extiende sobre su pecho y unas ganas de llorar lo invaden mientras corre, pero no es como un llanto de pena. Es más parecido a la felicidad. Escuchar de Yachi aquel cumplido es distinto a escuchar los cumplidos de su hermana cuando practica con él maquillaje algunas noches, es como si en el fondo una parte retorcida de él creyera que las palabras de Miwa son por cortesía, aunque el sabe que no es así, pero escucharlo de Yachi, que hace poco se ha vuelto una amiga para él, lo hace sonreír tan profundamente que le duele la cara.

Ni siquiera ser llamado concreto por Ushijima arruina su humor, aunque es Hinata quien habla con el chico la mayor parte del tiempo. Incluso cuando mencionan a Oikawa su humor se mantiene estable.

—Hueles a él, a Oikawa—le dice Ushijima de repente, Kageyama se tensa ante aquella mención. Claro que el chico reconocería el aroma de Oikawa contra quien ha jugado desde hace años, aun así, el hecho de que lo mencione lo pone incómodo. —Lo siento, fui muy invasivo.

—Bueno eso pasa a veces. El aroma del Gran Rey es fuerte. —Hinata responde pensativo. Kageyama golpea con un poco de insistencia la espalda del alfa en un acto de reflejo.

—¡No hables de eso! —reclama Kageyama incómodo a su lado.

Ushijima los observa hablar, no dice nada después de eso. Solo se inclina ante ellos con educación al despedirse y entra al gimnasio de Shiratorizawa dejándolos atrás.   
Un suspiro sale de la boca de Hinata cuando el chico se ha alejado lo suficiente.

—Eso fue difícil—dice el alfa de cabello naranja conforme se alejan. —Esos eran muchos aromas alfa sobre él.

—¿Te sentías amenazado? —Kageyama se burla ligeramente del chico.

—¡No! —responde Hinata negando con su cabeza continuamente. —Japón no me provoca querer enfrentarlo como a otros alfas que he conocido antes, pero tampoco lo quiero cerca. Los aromas me repelen.

—Ushijima—le dice tratando de que el chico de cabello naranja recuerde el nombre de su futuro oponente—¿Sientes esas cosas de enfrentamientos?

—Si, aunque no lo parezca—ríe mientras toca su cuello y luego su nariz se arruga con un poco de incomodidad —Aunque con él no pasa, puede que sea porque no lo huelo a él sino a los alfas encima de él. Aunque ese aroma a chocolate amargo es el más fuerte de todos.

—¿Por qué crees que tenga tantos?

—Hay dos opciones, está saliendo con alfas o…—Hinata lo mira asustado de repente y le habla a una rapidez asombrosa mientras lo toma de los hombros y empieza a sacudirlo con insistencia—¡Tiene muchos enfrentamientos alfa! ¿En qué nos metimos Yamayama-kun? ¿Y si el As de Japón viene a buscarme y me enfrenta como alfa? Puedo en el voleibol, pero nunca me he enfrentado a nadie. Además, le había prometido a Kenma que nos veríamos en Tokio, ¡no quiero terminar en un hospital!

—¡Oye cálmate alfa nervioso! —el chico ajusta el agarre sobre sus hombros del nerviosismo. —¡Suéltame!

—Pero, pero…

—No creo que pase nada. Guarda tus energías para cuando nos enfrentemos a él.

—¡Tienes razón! Si nos enfrentamos en una cancha de voleibol no podrá someterme con feromonas alfa. ¡Estoy salvado, eres un genio Kageyama! —el alfa salta a su alrededor, soltando ligeramente su aroma cítrico como el limón.

—No pierdas el control idiota. —Hinata divaga a su alrededor, las palabras son muchas como para que Kageyama preste atención a todas las que le dice. Aunque aun así intenta.

—¡Oh es verdad! Ushijima reconoció el aroma del Gran Rey en ti.

—Se conocen hace mucho tiempo, seguro fue por eso.

—Pero ahora son más fuertes que la última vez, ¿Por qué? —pregunta el alfa con insistencia, una curiosidad insana se instala en su pecho. Como si el enterarse de cosas desplazara su nerviosismo por Ushijima.

—Um… por Tokio. No nos veremos así que ha estado liberando sus feromonas con más insistencia. —la voz de Kageyama se torna un poco tímida frente al interrogatorio.

—Pero ustedes nunca se han perfumado ¿verdad? —Hinata continúa dejando salir su voz emocionada y Kageyama niega con su cabeza. —¡Vaya! Y solo liberando feromonas hueles así, debe ser una cosa de la ira alfa. Esos alfas tienen muchas feromonas para liberar. Aunque no es amenazante su aroma, solo está ahí, rodeándote, si te llega a perfumar no te acerques mucho a mí. No quiero enfrentarme al Gran Rey.

—¿Por qué sufres tanto por los enfrentamientos?

—No me gustan, soy un alfa bastante tranquilo. —Kageyama lo mira escéptico ante sus movimientos de manos y toda la energía que emana—Soy malo para las peleas de alfas. 

—Bueno—Kageyama decide no ahondar más en el tema. Pasan cerca de su casa donde el alfa dejó su bicicleta antes de ir con Yachi. Se ubica sobre ella antes de hacerle un saludo de despedida con la mano.

—¡Cierto Kageyama! Esa cosita que llevas en tu cabello se ve bien, deberías usarla más seguido. Natsu tiene algunas en casa, si supiera que te gustan tanto ella estaría feliz de regalarte una, le diré cuando llegue a casa.

—¡No tomes decisiones por tu cuenta! —le grita mientras el chico se aleja pedaleando lejos de ahí.

La alegría que sintió el día de hoy se aloja en su pecho incluso durante días posteriores, una nueva confianza surge en su interior. Es pequeña, pero es la suficiente para tomar ciertas decisiones. No usa los accesorios en Karasuno, sin embargo, cuando se reúne con Yachi y Hinata los días que faltan antes de los exámenes lleva siempre algo en el cabello.

* * *

El miércoles que se ve con Oikawa casi no hablan, solo observa el chico olfatear sus muñecas con una ligera desesperación, se sientan uno frente al otro en aquel asiento del parque y Kageyama analiza con detenimiento todo sobre el alfa. 

Solo que esta vez luce más cansado de lo usual, hay ojeras notorias bajo sus ojos y su rostro luce sutilmente pálido lo que hace a Kageyama preocuparse. Quiere tocar su cabello y pasar su mano por el con suavidad tratando de calmar cualquier angustia que tenga, sin embargo, tampoco quiere molestarlo.

—Oikawa-san, te ves cansado—le dice suavemente, el chico se detiene de oler sus muñecas por un momento, pero no aleja su rostro del lugar. No lo mira a los ojos y vuelve a meter su nariz en su muñeca.

—También tengo exámenes, estoy un poco cansado. —es lo único que le dice.

No hablan mucho después de eso, el alfa evade las preguntas que hace o lo mira con enojo cuando insiste más de la cuenta. Así que Kageyama solo se queda ahí, dejándose olfatear, sintiendo aquella calidez a la que se ha vuelto adicto y grabando en su memoria cada movimiento que Oikawa realiza.

Le pide por su muñeca, y a regañadientes Oikawa se la entrega. El aroma que lo recibe no es el mismo de siempre, algo más cansado y enojado entra por su nariz, así que, en un impulso probablemente controlado por el instinto, Kageyama masajea suavemente las glándulas de feromonas de las muñecas del chico, con un ceño de concentración en su frente.

—No me toques así—le dice Oikawa enojado. Retira sus muñecas con brusquedad y sus feromonas adoptan el aroma del enojo, un ambiente incómodo se cierne sobre ellos rápidamente, y las orejas de Kageyama se tiñen de rojo por la vergüenza. 

—Lo siento—expresa en voz baja.

—No quiero tus disculpas—sostiene el puente de su nariz como cada vez que algo le molesta—Solo…no me gusta eso Tobio-chan. 

—Está bien.

Oikawa suspira, toma su muñeca nuevamente, pero en esta ocasión ya no le permite a Kageyama sostener la suya. Probablemente se deje llevar por las feromonas de arándanos unos dos o tres minutos más antes de levantarse, sorprendiendo a Kageyama.

—Creo que ya debo irme—le dice, su tono enojado vuelve a ser reemplazado por el cansancio. —Ugh…con respecto a Tokio…olvídalo, no es nada.

—Te mandaré un mensaje—dice Kageyama, Oikawa solo lo observa fijamente antes de girar sus talones y alejarse. De repente la espalda del alfa se ve increíblemente pequeña pese a que aun no está tan lejos.

Dos puntos serían los que faltarían para aprobar literatura contemporánea el día siguiente, pero el estaba dispuesto a ir a Tokio, aunque fuese corriendo. Aún más Hinata quien mensajeaba frenéticamente en su teléfono a su lado hablando con Kenma el día de sus clases adicionales. Sería Tanaka quien con una gran sonrisa diría que una salvadora los llevaría a Tokio.

El cálido clima de la tarde los recibe al salir del edificio luego de las clases de refuerzo, todos los demás ya se han ido mucho más temprano que ellos. Pero Hinata y Kageyama los alcanzarán, una alfa rubia los espera afuera, con botas de combate y el transporte que los llevará al campamento.

—¡¿Eres la hermana de Tanaka-san?! —pregunta Hinata frenéticamente. 

—Solo llámenme Saeko-neesan. —les sonríe mientras le lanza un guiño divertido—Estarán en Tokio más rápido de lo que creen.

No carga parches con ella. Un aroma fuerte a madera emana de ella, mezclada con otros dos aromas, algo suave como el pan recién salido del horno y una fragancia mentolada. Lo más interesante es que Hinata no siente la necesidad de competir con ella. Probablemente por la marca de su cuello.

Bueno las marcas de su cuello.

Las dos marcas a cada lado que Kageyama observa intensamente, marcas bien cuidadas. Una más pequeña que la otra, como la que realizaría un omega a su pareja. Y una ligeramente más grande, con colmillos más acentuados, como la que realizaría un alfa. 

Sería la primera vez que Kageyama observa un enlace mixto. Y como demanda su curiosidad ni él, ni Hinata se quedan callados frente a Saeko, las preguntas guían el viaje que tienen por delante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, y que hayan disfrutado la lectura de hoy.   
> Realmente los martes me alegra tener contacto con ustedes jajaja.
> 
> Una sola aclaración con respecto al capítulo de hoy, relacionada con cómo algunos personajes varían las palabras padre o madre. Usualmente en mi historia las personas se inclinan por la forma tradicional de llamarse de acuerdo al sexo que tienen asignado, sin embargo, esto no es una regla. Por eso hay distintos ejemplos:  
> Para Kageyama el omega que lo gestó a él y su hermana es su padre y no su madre, si sus padres hubieran elegido lo contrario, es decir omega masculino=madre, alfa femenino=padre, no habría problema. Para Asahi las dos alfas que lo tuvieron son sus madres, pero para Iwaizumi el omega que lo tuvo es su madre. Si alguien quisiera, así como en el comic de Lazos matrimoniales que trabaja con alfas femeninas, podría referirse al progenitor que no los gestó como padre. 
> 
> Aun así, sugamama seguirá siendo sugamama xd
> 
> Todo es una cuestión de preferencias, esto lo hice así porque entiendo que a algunas personas les puede resultar incómodo que la forma en la que se dirigen los personajes a sus progenitores sea distinta, sin embargo, también hay gente a la que le gusta de la otra forma. Entonces hay opciones para escoger jajaja


	8. Avanza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pasos de bebé, Kageyama va mejorando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Takeru chiquito (≧▽≦)

Kageyama reposa somnoliento sobre el asiento trasero mientras Hinata habla con Saeko sobre voleibol, en cualquier otra ocasión él se uniría con entusiasmo, sin embargo, ahora se encuentra perdido en sus pensamientos respecto a las marcas del cuello de la alfa femenina. Las preguntas se quedan atrapadas en la garganta de Kageyama, un debate consigo mismo se asienta en su cabeza con respecto a si es educado preguntar o no. 

Por suerte tiene a Hinata, un alfa que no conoce la discreción.

—¿Por qué juegas voleibol Shouyou? —Pregunta la alfa, observando a Hinata de reojo mientras conduce.

—Cuando era más pequeño vi un partido de Karasuno en la televisión, y vi a este alfa no tan alto que tenía una presencia tan fuerte—una risa divertida es liberada por Saeko mientras escucha a Hinata hablar con emoción—Me sentí muy inspirado.

—Si, él realmente tenía una presencia fuerte—dice la alfa, una mirada parecida al anhelo adora sus ojos mientras observa la carretera. A sus espaldas Kageyama mira con intensidad al frente aún metido en su debate con respecto a preguntar cosas a la mujer.

—¡¿Conoces al pequeño gigante?! —pregunta Hinata sorprendido, por su lado, Saeko vuelve a sonreír ampliamente.

—Él y yo fuimos compañeros de clases. Él transmitía mucha confianza y orgullo, después de todo era un As.

—¡Gwah! Espero poder conocerlo algún día. 

Saeko sonríe ligeramente contrariada ante sus palabras, la alfa estaría feliz de hablar sobre sus compañeros sin parar sino fuera por cosas que los relacionan con eventos pasados. Aun así, después de conversar con Hinata un poco más nota que el pequeño alfa no sabe mucho de Tenma más allá de su participación en Karasuno como jugador, y de Akiteru no parece saber absolutamente nada.

—¡Oh! Saeko-neesan—la llama Hinata desviando los pensamientos de la alfa. —¿Qué se siente tener un lazo múltiple?

Kageyama se inclina ligeramente hacia adelante con curiosidad, sus ojos se abren mirando a Saeko con atención. Realmente esperó mucho a que Hinata, aquel alfa sin tacto, preguntara respecto a la situación de las marcas en el cuello de la chica.

—Es asombroso Shouyou—responde sonriente la alfa, sin siquiera molestarse por la pregunta invasiva de Hinata, es más, poder hablar de sus compañeros la emociona. —La marca de mi derecha fue hecha por un omega, y la de la izquierda por un alfa. Justo ahora puedo sentir que uno de ellos está cansado y el otro está un poco molesto por el viaje repentino, o tal vez porque bebí mucho anoche. ¡Pero era un favor para mi hermanito, no pude decir que no!

La mujer ríe con fuerza ante sus propias palabras.

—¿Cómo son ellos? —la pregunta sale de Kageyama sorprendiendo a Saeko, debido a que no había intervenido en la conversación en ningún momento antes. Ella lo observa por el retrovisor. Los ojos del omega brillan con curiosidad.

—Probablemente hayan escuchado hablar del omega de mi lazo, es familia de su compañero rubio…—la alfa rasca su cachete contemplando si nombrar a sus compañeros, resopla al decidir arriesgarse, ella cree que de todas formas Hinata y Kageyama no se darían cuenta—se llama Akiteru y mi alfa se llama Tenma Udai.

La alfa tampoco tendría que preocuparse mucho por la reacción de los chicos respecto a aquellos datos. Kageyama y Hinata observan a Saeko con la boca abierta. La mente de Kageyama empieza a buscar dentro de sus archivos tratando de recordar si Tsukishima o Tanaka alguna vez han mencionado algo, pero es imposible, él y Tsukishima ni siquiera son tan cercanos a nivel de amistad.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Tsukishima y Tanaka-senpai son familia? —Hinata deja salir su asombro a través de su voz, logrando que Saeko vuelva a reír con fuerza. Le agrada la ignorancia de los más jóvenes, eso evita conversaciones que no quiere tocar.

—Oh—dice Kageyama asombrado, aunque su expresión no cambia mucho.

—¿No lo sabían? Lo esperaba de Kei, no es muy abierto con sus cosas. Ryu probablemente solo lo olvidó, todo en su mente gira entorno a la manager alfa de su equipo.

No hablan mucho después de eso, tanto Hinata como Kageyama tratan de digerir la idea. No es que sea muy fácil imaginar a una persona como Tsukishima junto a alguien tan energético y ruidoso como Tanaka en una cena familiar. 

Kageyama decide que va a pensar en eso después, la oportunidad de satisfacer su curiosidad respecto a los lazos pasa a ser más importante ahora. De repente, las preguntas atrapadas en su garganta salen con más facilidad.

—¿Puedes hablarnos más de tus compañeros Saeko-neesan? —pregunta Kageyama rompiendo el silencio del recorrido. Saeko le sonríe a través del retrovisor.

—Tenma es muy perezoso, él era muy intimidante cuando nos conocimos, pero ahora que somos mayores es bastante amigable. Siempre está dibujando, ¡Incluso una vez nos hizo un retrato a mí y Akiteru! —la mujer habla con emoción, Kageyama la observa hipnotizado mientras habla de sus compañeros, para él resulta tan extraño ver a alguien mostrando tanto afecto a las personas de su lazo. —Y Akiteru es tan dulce, nuestro omega es tan amable, siempre festeja las cosas que nos salgan bien y nos regaña cuando es necesario. Puede enojarse fácilmente cuando bebo de más o cuando Tenma no quiere levantarse en las mañanas. ¡Oh! Parece que sintieron mi felicidad, el lazo me dice que Akiteru ya no está enojado y Tenma se divierte…

La alfa continúa hablando, para Kageyama ella es muy parecida a Tanaka. Son ruidosos y no se guardan lo que piensan o sienten. El solo escuchar esa larga conversación sobre sus compañeros lo hace pensar profundamente.

Un lazo no debería dar miedo, sin embargo, para Kageyama la posibilidad de ver a alguien pasar por una ruptura del lazo nuevamente lo asusta mucho. Seguro por eso le parece tan fascinante observar las marcas de Saeko y del capitán de Nekoma, para Kageyama resulta claro que la situación de sus padres no es la misma que la de todas las personas.  
Aun así, verlo directamente resulta impresionante. 

Cuando llegan a su destino las cosas se resumen en jugar, perder, jugar, perder, una y otra vez. Curiosamente aquellas situaciones le entregan a Kageyama bastante felicidad y deseo de victoria. Tanta es su concentración por el voleibol que por un momento olvida al capitán de Nekoma, al menos hasta la noche.

Es regla, los omegas se quedan juntos en una habitación y los alfas y betas en otra. Es una cuestión de seguridad, no solo para omegas sino también para alfas agresivos, la presencia de los betas es crucial para cualquier campamento tranquilo.

Así que Kageyama lo observa toda la noche, mira a Kuroo con curiosidad mientras Sugawara socializa con todos. Pero nunca le pregunta nada por los nervios, hay tanta gente a su alrededor que hablar no parece la mejor opción.

—Ven aquí Kageyama—le dice Sugawara. Lo acercan a un espacio de la habitación donde todos los omegas se encuentran acurrucados, y entre esos números Kuroo sigue siendo el único que se encuentra enlazado.

—¿Sólo estamos Nekoma y Karasuno aquí verdad? —pregunta Asahi mirando a su alrededor, buscando nuevas caras.

—Si—responde Yaku, Kageyama se acurruca un poco al lado de Sugawara mientras él acaricia su cabello. —Shinzen y Ubugawa son equipos principalmente conformados por betas, solo unos dos jugadores por equipo sería alfa. Y Fukurodani es el equipo de voleibol con la mayor cantidad de alfas en todo Japón, esos bastardos ruidosos.

—Solo Komi, su líbero, y una de las managers es beta—la voz plana de Kenma se escucha bajito, sus dedos de mueven a con suavidad sobre su teléfono sin apartar la mirada del objeto.

Kageyama observa a Kuroo inclinarse hacia el omega más pequeño con una sonrisa extraña, un poco traviesa. Kuroo mira fijamente a Kenma antes de llamar por su nombre e inclinarse exageradamente observando su teléfono, para sorpresa de Kageyama el omega más pequeño no se asusta por la invasión a su espacio personal de parte de Kuroo, solo dice en voz baja “Shouyou” y sus orejas se tiñen ligeramente de rojo.

Kageyama los observa confundidos y a su lado Sugawara ríe. 

—Que problemático tener tantos alfas en un equipo—la voz de Tsukishima revela un ligero fastidio. Al principio no había querido acurrucarse junto a los chicos, pero solo intentar decirle que “no” a Sugawara es una especie de sentencia de muerte, por eso se encuentra del lado contrario al de Kageyama, mientras Sugawara pasa una mano suavemente por su brazo.

—Puede parecer que si Tsukki—le dice Kuroo, la misma sonrisa felina se desliza por su rostro, y da golpecitos en su collar mientras habla—Pero lo llevan bastante bien, tienen entrenamientos para control.

—¿Control? —dice Kageyama interviniendo por primera vez en toda la noche. Sus ojos escanean el cuello de Kuroo nuevamente.

—Si, la Academia Fukurodani se enorgullece por el comportamiento de sus alfas, a nivel instintivo claro. Lo otro es debatible. —Yaku habla y luego suelta un ligero suspiro de fastidio cuando Kuroo comienza a tocar sus muñecas—tienen clases de entrenamiento con feromonas artificiales de agresión alfa y de agresión omega, así como feromonas artificiales de celo de ambos géneros.

—¡Ah! —Kuroo suelta el aire contenido de sus pulmones—Siempre he querido visitar los laboratorios de ciencias de la escuela de esos idiotas.

—No comiences —Yaku golpea su frente con su mano, y mira a Kenma fijamente—No dejes que empiece a hablar de sus obsesiones.  
Kenma se encoge de hombros, indiferente a la situación. Su mirada no abandona su teléfono.

—Si quieres distraerlo llama a Bokuto—dice el chico con la misma voz aburrida de siempre.

—Cierto, cuando él está cerca parece que comparten una sola neurona—la voz burlona de Yaku hace que Kuroo observe ofendido a los dos chicos omegas. Luego su mirada se posa en Sugawara quien ríe ligeramente.

—¿Cómo haces para que ellos te respeten? —le dice en un tono dramático mientras Yaku ríe. Kageyama no sabe si es por la presencia de omegas o por el ambiente tan cómodo que Asahi toma la palabra.

—Es que Suga a veces da miedo. Más que Daichi. —dice el omega, Suga observa a Asahi dejando de reír antes de darle un golpe en el brazo.  
Todos ríen y conforme avanza la noche se van quedando dormidos. Kageyama no lo hace, el insomnio lo mantiene despierto un poco de tiempo más que a los demás, sin embargo, sus ojos están cerrados. Sus cejas se arrugan pese a que tiene los ojos cerrados al darse cuenta de que no ha podido entablar una conversación con Kuroo.

—Kuroo, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —escucha a Sugawara susurrar a su lado. El capitán de Nekoma hace un sonido de afirmación. —Um…el lazo.  
Kageyama no se mueve, alguna vez cuando era más joven su madre le dijo que no era apropiado escuchar a escondidas las conversaciones. Pero él no puede dormir y la curiosidad le gana.

—¿El lazo? —un susurro de parte de Kuroo hace que Kageyama ponga su concentración en la conversación que suena en la noche, sus pies están un poco fríos por el clima y siente a Sugawara ubicar una sábana sobre él.

—Si, no nos conocemos hace mucho, ugh, esto es vergonzoso. ¿Dolió cuando pasó? —los susurros de Sugawara expresan una curiosidad parecida a la de Kageyama. —A mamá y papá les da vergüenza hablar de eso, y eres el primer omega enlazado de mi edad que veo.

Kuroo suelta una risa ligera, es baja. Pero es extraña a la vez, Kageyama está seguro que si el chico se riera así en voz alta, él se hubiese asustado.

—Bueno si duele un poco, le dije a ese idiota que practicara antes, pero dijo que se emocionó mucho y por eso sus caninos se clavaron bastante profundo aquí—Kageyama siente a Sugawara moverse de su lado mientras Kuroo habla, sin Sugawara a su lado se acurruca hacia su izquierda donde Asahi duerme profundamente. Pero continúa escuchando.

—A mis padres les agrada Daichi, pero no quieren que me enlace todavía.

—En realidad—los susurros de Kuroo se vuelven un poco más bajos— mis padres tampoco querían que fuera pronto, Bo y yo nos adelantamos un poco. Yo creo que me emocioné un poco. La gente me decía muy seguido que mi personalidad y mi físico eran muy parecidos a los de un alfa, no me molestaba tanto, en realidad mi anatomía es bastante común solo que la gente es muy superficial. Pero ese búho idiota parecía saber que era omega desde el primer momento, sin collar. Y eso que es malísimo para las adivinanzas, así que lo admito, fui débil ante él Suga.

Kuroo habla entre un tono dramático y divertido. Sugawara deja salir un sonido de desagrado desde su garganta. 

—Odié cuando cumplí dieciséis años, la segunda pubertad es horrible—le dice Sugawara al capitán de Nekoma, quien vuelve a reír de esa misma forma extraña, un poco fuerte pese a que hablan en voz baja.

Kageyama se gira cuando el sueño empieza a invadirlo, pero la conversación suena interesante. Kageyama sabe que aún falta mucho tiempo para sus dieciséis años, el hecho de que sus celos cambiarán de periodos incomodos y ligeramente dolorosos a periodos de excitación no es algo en lo que quiere pensar. Es más, no quiere pensar en celos siquiera.

—Lo conozco desde mi primer año en Nekoma, quería provocarlo un poco cuando lo conocí, mis bloqueos mejoraron mucho gracias a él. Ambos éramos bastante novatos, a decir verdad, cuando se me acercó de repente, me asusté un poco.

—¿Tú también? —la voz de Sugawara pasa a sonar más emocionada—creo que es un ligero instinto omega, cuando conocí a Daichi también me asusté, y que decir de Asahi, creía que se vomitaría.

—Suele pasar. Nekoma no tiene las reglas de Karasuno, los de tercer y segundo año solían molestarnos a mí y a Yaku. Bo tiene una presencia bastante fuerte—dice Kuroo reflexivo  
—pero es bastante inofensivo, fuera de la cancha claro. 

—Se ve bastante energético—Los susurros de Sugawara continúan.

—Sugawara-san, siempre he tenido curiosidad. ¿Por qué existen esas reglas en Karasuno?

Sugawara se remueve incómodo ante la pregunta, pasa su mano por su cuello libre de collar y abre su boca, aunque Kageyama ha logrado consolar el sueño mucho antes de eso.

* * *

No vuelve a hablar con Kuroo el resto del campamento. Luego, las conversaciones respecto a cambiar cosas en el equipo con Hinata empiezan a surgir, haciendo que Kageyama olvide todo lo demás. Su pacifica existencia y su ligera felicidad se ven reemplazados por un gran peso que se asienta en sus hombros, un peso que puede describir como ansiedad. 

¿Me habré estado engañando? Es lo que repite su cabeza mientras la discusión con Hinata avanza, tal vez Kageyama solo estaba engañándose a sí mismo en una ilusión de mejorar en todo, en sus relaciones sociales, en Oikawa, en sus compañeros omegas. En los lazos, en todo.  
No toma consciencia completamente de la situación hasta que se encuentra discutiendo con el alfa durante uno de sus entrenamientos. Y el fondo de su corazón tiembla ante la tensión en el ambiente.

—¡Necesito mejorar Kageyama! —los ojos de Hinata lo observan con una seguridad increíble, y Kageyama empieza a tener miedo. No de Hinata, sino de su crecimiento. —¡Quiero tener la fuerza para pelear por mí mismo!

De ese crecimiento. Es irracional, Kageyama en el fondo de su mente sabe que está siendo irracional, que incluso está rozando el egoísmo. Pero Hinata representa para él aquella persona que siempre estará a la altura, ¿si mejora lo suficiente su amigo lo abandonaría?

O aún peor, ¿Qué pasará si hacer lo que Hinata quiere destruye el balance del equipo? Kageyama no puede darse ese lujo, no puede perder otro equipo, no quiere que el lugar donde se siente seguro de repente ya no sea más eso.

Así que se niega, se niega una y otra vez. Con su lado omega intranquilo, y con su lado humano increíblemente desesperado. Y por un momento se deja llevar, vuelve a ser un Rey por un momento, quiere atribuir a la lógica que Hinata no podrá mejorar tan rápido, que no es indispensable si pierde el ataque rápido, pero sabe que no es así. Hinata va a estar a la altura, y Hinata mejorará a un ritmo impresionante.

Luego se volverá inalcanzable para un amigo como Kageyama, una sensación de pesar de aleja en su pecho. ¿Quién es Kageyama para negarle el crecimiento a un amigo?

 _Qué egoísta, que patético._ Piensa para sí mismo, y lo sigue pensando mientras el alfa reacciona enojado hacia él.

La desesperación lo está ahogando, si no tuviera los parches puestos seguro Hinata olería su angustia y pararía inmediatamente, pero Kageyama no quiere que la sienta, porque si puede ser así de egoísta es porque se merece el enojo del alfa.

 _¿Siempre he tenido emociones tan negativas? Mira lo que haces, alguien a quien no le gusta pelear ahora está luchando contigo. Deja de orillar a las personas Kageyama._

_¿No querías un oponente fuerte?_

Los pensamientos se comen su cabeza conforme el enfrentamiento avanza.

_Estás repitiendo lo mismo que con Kunimi y Kindaichi._

Su pecho late a toda velocidad, y aunque ambos paran con la llegada de Tanaka después de que Yachi salga a buscarlo muerta del pánico, el ver los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Hinata de repente lo regresan a sus memorias de cuando estaba en Kitagawa Daiichi y Oikawa tuvo ese enfrentamiento con él.

_¿Se habrá sentido igual?_

Camina a su casa en silencio dejando a todos atrás, no espera a Yamaguchi como en otras ocasiones cuando sale tarde. Y la nariz le pica.

_¿Y si Hinata me odia?_

—No me odies—le dice a la nada, mientras sus pasos comienzan a volverse más veloces. —No me odies. Lo siento.

Tampoco hay nadie que pueda escucharlo, podrá ser suerte llegar a una casa vacía por una vez. Una habitación fría lo recibe, con una manta de pelotas de voleibol en el centro, con un muy ligero aroma a lavanda que aún no se va. Y de repente quiere un abrazo, como los que le da Sugawara cuando está triste, o los que Iwaizumi le otorgó cuando armaron su nido, un abrazo muy parecido a los que dan los omegas a sus cachorros, un abrazo que no recuerda alguna vez haber recibido antes que llegara a Karasuno.

_Kazuyo estaría decepcionado de mi comportamiento._

Kageyama vuelve a recordarlo. Recuerda de forma un poco borrosa su voz, la calidez de sus manos, el ligero aroma de almendras de un alfa viejo. La sonrisa de emoción al ver los partidos de la V-League, unos brazos que lo sostienen. 

El hecho de que sea una memoria borrosa lo hace sentir pesar porque ahora solo lo puede ver claramente en sus sueños, Kageyama se pregunta si en algún punto de su vida olvidará a Kazuyo, ese pensamiento lo aterra. 

Y un luto del que nunca ha podido salir de repente se desborda, probablemente llore por él de nuevo cuando llegue su cumpleaños, luego cuando llegue la Navidad e incluso en Año nuevo. 

Pero él cree que no debería hacerlo, Kazuyo no falleció repentinamente, su abuelo fue empeorando lentamente, todo el mundo sabía que iba a morir, incluso Kageyama. Pero Kageyama no quiso aceptarlo.

Una corriente de aire frío se cuela por la ventana, haciendo que se acurruque en sus sábanas, sus lágrimas pintan la manta tejida que su abuelo hizo para él. Y ligeros quejidos salen de su boca, luego una respiración entre cortada.

Probablemente sean la madrugada cuando toma su teléfono, intenta llamar, pero al ver la hora sabe que no tendría sentido; así que no hay Sugawara o Iwaizumi que Kageyama quiera molestar, porque sabe que fue un día cansado y la gente duerme. Escuchó a Miwa llegar unas horas antes, sin embargo, él no quiere molestarla con su pesar. Seguro que ella también tiene un luto que superar.

Así que se queda ahí, inerte en su nido, y luego hay una memoria fugaz. Aunque Kageyama no sabe quién es, pero alguien lo sostiene con fuerza del brazo en su memoria, la suficiente como para que pueda tener el recuerdo de aquel lejano dolor. Y luego la sensación desaparece. Un abrazo lo rodea, y sabe que reconocería aquel abrazo en cualquier lado. Su abuelo lo sostiene en ese abrazo.

Luego su teléfono suena, en un momento extraño de lucidez cree que tal vez Hinata lo ha llamado así que contesta el teléfono.

—¡¿Estás bien?! —La voz asustada de Oikawa llega a sus oídos, y el sonido de su voz lo hace llorar nuevamente. —Tobio, ¿me escuchas?

No usa honoríficos con su nombre y un ligero quejido sale de los labios de Kageyama mientras trata de calmarse.

—¿Estás llorando? —el tono de Oikawa es bajo, más bajo de lo que nunca ha hablado con Kageyama, muy parecido a la amabilidad. —Contéstame por favor, no importa si es un sí o un no.

—No—Kageyama separa sus labios con dificultad, estos tiemblan ligeramente mientras habla por el teléfono. —¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Oikawa entre confundido y asustado al otro lado de la línea. Sus dedos tamborilean nerviosos sobre su mesa de noche mientras espera a Kageyama hablar.

—¿Por qué me llamas? —Kageyama se acurruca entre sus mantas y empieza a respirar con fuerza para regular sus emociones, pero es difícil. 

—No lo sé.

—Esa no es una respuesta—su voz suena entrecortada por el llanto.

—Yo tenía un mal presentimiento, me ha pasado antes y…nada, olvídalo. No es importante ahora—Oikawa abre cajones de su armario y Kageyama se concentra en el sonido de las cosas moviéndose —¿Estás bien?

Kageyama no le responde.

—Lo sé, fue una pregunta tonta—dice Oikawa, que aun mantiene la suavidad del tono de su voz. Un puchero infantil de instala en su rostro, aunque Kageyama no podría verlo a través de una llamada. —No importa si no quieres hablar Tobio-chan, yo puedo hablar lo suficiente por los dos. Te contaré cosas, aunque no quieras escucharlas. Pero no vayas a colgar el teléfono, ya te dije en alguna ocasión que eso me molesta.

—No lo dijiste—los ojos de Kageyama se sienten hinchados y un ligero dolor de cabeza comienza a surgir. Ubica el teléfono en altavoz, para no tener que sostenerlo.

—Bueno el mensaje que te mandé—Oikawa ríe ligeramente al otro lado de la línea y Kageyama logra regular un poco su respiración—Voy a cuidar de mi sobrino por unos días pronto, en mi habitación hace un poco de frío, mis músculos están adoloridos por las prácticas, ¿Qué más? Creo que mi piel no está tan tersa como debería y…

—Creo que Hinata me odia. —el llanto que aun cae, ya no le permite a Kageyama soltar quejidos, solo se encuentra ahí observando sus manos, los dedos que tanto a cuidado como setter, mientras sus mejillas se empapan. 

—Negativo Tobio-chan—dice Oikawa, como si de una especie de comando militar se tratara—Eso es imposible.

—Yo discutí con él hoy, ¿y si fui muy hiriente? Hinata quiere rematar el balón a su modo, pero no tiene ninguna habilidad—Kageyama baja su voz ante lo último de su frase, sintiendo como el agua que fluye por su rostro va disminuyendo.

—¿Tu realmente crees eso?

—No. —Kageyama toma respiraciones fuertes después de responder.

—Entonces dale una oportunidad, el pequeñito lidera tus ataques. Nunca olvides eso.

—Pero…—expresa Kageyama con cuidado, busca excusas en su cabeza y los segundos pasan haciendo que Oikawa espere al otro lado del teléfono.

—Tobio-chan—Oikawa dice con una voz un poco más seria. —Somos setters, nos gusta hacer colocaciones de las que no nos arrepentiremos nunca, ver a los rematadores del equipo recibir pases al 100%.

—Si, lo entiendo.

—Entonces no debes preocuparte tanto por tu rematador—un sentimiento extraño se aloja en el pecho de Kageyama, no es una tranquilidad absoluta, pero tampoco es un pesar tan fuerte como el que experimentaba.

—Oikawa-san—suelta Kageyama, escucha un suave suspiro de cansancio por parte de Oikawa.

—Tobio-chan. —Oikawa vuelve a usar su tono suave con él.

—Gracias. —Kageyama no dice más palabras que esas. Una ligera risa vuelve a escucharse de parte de Oikawa a través del teléfono. Aunque no es una risa burlona.

—Algún día tal vez esté por ahí. Tal vez tenga que llevar a Takeru, y antes de que lo menciones. Sé que probablemente no sea sábado. También tengo un calendario ¡Adiós!  
Kageyama se acurruca en posición fetal más calmado, manteniendo el calor de su cuerpo. El ligero dolor de cabeza lo hace querer dormir, el amanecer llegará hasta dentro de unas pocas horas y sus ojos pesan. Su omega interno continua soltando quejidos en su interior, pero ahora es por el cansancio emocional y físico que siente.

Un mensaje llega a su teléfono antes de quedarse dormido, lo acompañan nuevamente esos stickers extravagantes. Kageyama entrecierra los ojos ante el brillo de la pantalla.

“¡Ja! ¡Está vez yo fui quien cortó la llamada!”

Pasan unos minutos antes de que otro mensaje con dibujitos extraños llegue. Los ojos de Kageyama pesan por el cansancio cuando trata de leerlo.

“Trata de dormir”

Luego, él sigue la orden de Oikawa.

* * *

No sabe si es el destino o alguna estúpida coincidencia, pero hace unos días en su teléfono apareció un video en recomendaciones mientras veía cosas de voleibol, y la curiosidad le hizo verlo. 

Solo es un chico beta hablando de cosas que le gustan o que lo hacen feliz (incluso menciona el voleibol) y a veces menciona cosas sobre su vida más privada o reflexiona sobre ellas, de repente Kageyama se ve a sí mismo escuchándolo más seguido. Aunque él habla a veces de como le afecta ser un hombre beta de apariencia normal frente a los omegas o alfas más lindos, Kageyama encuentra entre el chico y él cosas en común. 

De repente espera con ansias poder seguir escuchándolo, su cabello blanco es bastante interesante y aquella personalidad explosiva resulta extrañamente tranquilizadora.

Han pasado casi dos semanas desde que no habla con Hinata, aun así, Kageyama sabe que el alfa no está enojado. Al menos por un video de ese chico beta donde contaba sus experiencias, Kageyama recuerda que dijo que a veces la gente no está enojada, solo necesita tiempo. 

Así que él y Hinata se miran intensamente cada vez que se encuentran y no hablan, pero hay una extraña tranquilidad de parte del alfa, como si quisiera hacerle saber que están bien, por su parte Kageyama aun muestra una ligera preocupación, pero trabaja en ello. Aun más desde que el entrenador Ukai habló con él, así que el setter sabe que ambos están practicando duro por sus lados. 

A él no le cuesta mucho aceptar que el episodio que tuvo hace unos días ayudó en algo. Se permite pensar en su abuelo más seguido, tampoco tanto, pero al menos deja que sus recuerdos fluyan por su mente, e incluso si a Tobio le parece duro aceptar aquella idea, en el fondo sabe que eso está ayudando.

Kageyama también empieza a pensar más racionalmente con el paso de los días, decide que va a confiar en Hinata un poco más, no va a negar su habilidad. Confiará tanto en Hinata como el chico confía en él.

Así que practica con botellas sus colocaciones, con ayuda de Takeda-sensei o del entrenador Ukai en ocasiones, y con todos ocupados preparándose para volver a Tokio dentro de unos días los omegas del equipo, no pueden reunirse. Kageyama habla con Iwaizumi respecto a que no podrá unirse a sus reuniones en la casa de Sugawara hasta que regresen, y se siente abatido al avisarle, pero el omega lo tranquiliza en la llamada diciéndole que no hay problema, que ya podrán verse pronto.

No sabe la razón exacta, pero Oikawa y él no se reunieron los sábados que siguieron a la llamada. El chico de cabello castaño solo le mandó un mensaje diciendo “asuntos familiares” como justificación. No sabe si es porque siente compasión por Kageyama o en cierto modo se preocupa por él, pero responde sus mensajes de texto más seguido. A veces, le manda imágenes de lo que está haciendo: las cosas que come, algún balón de voleibol nuevo que tenga, o cualquier gato que vea en la calle. Kageyama no sabe que responder a sus imágenes la mayor parte del tiempo, aun así, le resulta emocionante y hace su mayor esfuerzo.

Cuando se da cuenta, siempre termina esperando por alguna foto de las actividades diarias de Oikawa.

Kageyama camina alrededor de su sala, mueve sus dedos recordando la sensación del balón sobre ellos, sabe que debe empezar a empacar lo poco que llevará, pero faltan unos días aún. Quita sus parches de las muñecas y también los de su cuello mientras camina a su habitación para abrir el armario.

Podría intentarlo. Piensa para sí mismo mientras observa una cajita con accesorios.

No empaca la ropa en ese momento, pero mete en una pequeña bolsita algunos accesorios para el cabello. Kageyama podría intentar usarlos durante alguna de las noches que pase con los omegas de Nekoma en Tokio, él había visto una película hace poco donde en viajes largos los omegas a veces hacían cosas distintas a perfumarse, algo como arreglar un poco su cabello, o jugar monopoly. A decir verdad, Kageyama no entendía mucho esa película, se suponía que seria de comedia, pero él era incapaz de comprender los chistes. 

Frunce el ceño mientras piensa en la película cuando el timbre de su casa comienza a sonar, una y otra vez. Con un rostro confundido camina hacia la puerta principal donde Oikawa le regresa una mirada de pánico mientras de su dedo meñique se sostiene un niño pequeño que se restriega los ojos y se tambalea.

—¡Sorpresa! —le dice Oikawa, pero su voz no suena emocionada. Suena increíblemente cansado mientras se recuesta contra el marco de la puerta.

—Oikawa-san, ¿Qué haces aquí? —Kageyama no quita los ojos del niño, no sabe si pensar que Oikawa secuestró a una persona pequeña es una buena idea. 

—Ni siquiera me invitas a pasar, ¡Que malo! —habla Oikawa. Es tan extraño para Kageyama porque incluso si el chico usa las mismas palabras de siempre su voz cansada hace que no lo tome tan en serio. Sinceramente, lo inquieta un poco.

—¿Secuestraste un niño? —pregunta Kageyama con seriedad.

—¡¿Cuál es la necesidad de asociarme con un crimen?! —el tono cansado de Oikawa se torna ligeramente escandaloso logrando que Kageyama se tranquilice.  
Oikawa levanta al pequeño niño y lo toma en los brazos, el pequeño se remueve incomodo y empieza a tratar de separarse de él. Oikawa suspira dramáticamente observando al niño, pero no le dice nada. Sus ojos se posan en Kageyama nuevamente.

—Es mi sobrino, se llama Takeru. ¡No hay niño secuestrado Tobio-chan! Ahora, ¿puedo pasar? —Kageyama se hace un lado, mientras Oikawa sigue luchando por mantener al niño en sus brazos. Apenas logra sentarse en el sillón cuando Takeru empieza a llorar.

—Tiene fuertes pulmones—es lo único que dice Kageyama mientras observa sentado a lo lejos de ellos a Takeru. Kageyama imagina que, si los animales huyen de él, un niño pequeño también, así que mantiene su distancia.

—Mi hermana y su esposo se fueron con Onryo hace unos días. Y he estado cuidado de Takeru, ¡pero no deja de llorar! —Oikawa trata de tomar al niño en sus brazos nuevamente, sin embargo, Takeru llora con más fuerza—Ayer creo que lloré yo del estrés. 

—¿Por qué llora? —Kageyama se mueve un poco más lejos de ellos, por un momento fugaz piensa que tal vez Takeru se haya asustado debido a él.

—Extraña a sus padres. Vamos Take-chan no llores, si tú lloras yo voy a llorar. —el tono cansado de Oikawa se vuelve bajito, tratando de consolar al niño—Mi madre no lo quería en la casa por el ruido así que trate de comprar helado para él, pero no funcionó. Estábamos cerca de tu casa, y como te prometí por llamada decidí venir.

—Se ve cansado, sin contar el llanto—señala Kageyama, una ligera preocupación se instala en su pecho al ver la carita del niño manchada de lagrimas y los suaves hipidos que da.

—Tiene sueño, pero no puede dormir. Intenté todos los tutoriales de Youtube y nada funcionó. ¡Voy a morir Tobio-chan! —Oikawa suspira con dramatismo mientras trata de dar golpecitos suaves en la espalda del lloroso niño. 

Kageyama muerde su labio inferior con preocupación, de forma inconsciente unas feromonas se liberan de su cuerpo. Unas feromonas que buscan tranquilizar. Observa a Oikawa aflojar un poco sus hombros y soltar un suspiro aliviado al sentir su aroma, Takeru por su parte llora con suavidad, y observa a Kageyama, como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta de su existencia.

—Tou…—dice el niño con aquella voz suave que tienen los infantes. Oikawa pone su atención en él creyendo que se va a calmar, pero el niño vuelve a salirse de su agarre y se arrastra por el sillón hasta tomar a Kageyama por la camisa.

Kageyama siente su cuerpo tensarse del pánico. No sabe que hacer, mira a Oikawa asustado. Sin embargo, el chico se ve tan sorprendido como Kageyama.

—Yo soy Tou—es lo único que atina a decir Oikawa—Takeru no puede decir mi nombre aún.

Realmente Kageyama no necesita esa información, quiere saber como liberarse de las pequeñas manos de Takeru que lo observa fijamente con sus ojos cafés. Ya no llora, pero mueve el agarre de su camisa tratando de obtener la atención de Kageyama.

—Oikawa-san—dice con la voz temblorosa sin saber que hacer.

—Cárgalo—señala el alfa. Oikawa sabe algunas cosas de Takeru porque pasa mucho tiempo con él, sabe que el niño está tratando de hacer que Kageyama lo tome en sus brazos—Sino lo haces volverá a llorar.

—Oikawa-san, no se cargar a un niño—Kageyama traga la saliva que se acumula en su garganta. Takeru empieza a respirar entrecortadamente anticipando su llanto cuando nota que Kageyama libera feromonas asustadas.

—Tobio-chan solo agárralo. Él se va a acomodar solo, vamos, haz el intento. ¡Sino nuestros tímpanos sufrirán!

Kageyama toma unas cuantas respiraciones antes de levantar al pequeño en sus brazos. Oikawa tenía razón, el niño se acomoda en su regazo y hunde su cabecita en la apertura  
de su hombro. Kageyama por otro lado lo sostiene asustado, creyendo que va a caerse, se recuesta contra el sillón para más comodidad y tanto él como Oikawa dejan salir un suspiro de alivio cuando notan que Takeru empieza a dormitar. 

—Tuve que subir mi dosis del medicamento para estar con Takeru, no quería reaccionar mal mientras estaba con él. A este paso, cuando mi hermana regrese haré que me pague el lavado de estómago. —Suelta de repente Oikawa acabando con el silencio en el que se encontraban ambos.

—Oikawa-san, si a lo que despierta se asusta será tu culpa. —dice Kageyama

—¿Ah? ¡¿Por qué?!

—Tu me dijiste que lo sostuviera. Tal vez cuando se levante yo no le agrade. —el miedo en la voz de Kageyama hace que Oikawa se gire a verlo. La difusión de feromonas en la sala también lo mantiene calmado.

—Eso es imposible. Si no le agradaras no se hubiera dormido así. Además, ¿Por qué no le agradarías? —Oikawa pasa sus manos por su cabello castaño, tratando de arreglar su peinado.

—Yo no te agrado. —Kageyama habla, y Oikawa detiene sus manos para lanzarle una mirada ofendida. 

—Tobio-chan, yo no soy Takeru, que grosero. —dice mientras Kageyama lo observa intensamente, inseguro de sus palabras. Oikawa levanta sus brazos en señal de rendición ante su mirada. — ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Supongo que antes sí, pero no ahora. Eres bastante tolerable.

—¿Eso debería hacerme sentir bien? —un tono ligeramente enojado se escapa de los labios de Kageyama.

—¡Si! Bueno no, ¡No sé Tobio-chan! —Oikawa tamborilea sus dedos sobre su rodilla tratando de concentrarse en la conversación—No me preguntes cosas difíciles. Solo entiende que a Takeru le agradas.

Sus palabras hacen sonreír a Kageyama ligeramente. Takeru se remueve un poco en sus brazos, sin embargo, no despierta. Kageyama moja sus labios para volver a hablar.

—Sobre la llamada de la otra noche. Gracias—dice Kageyama con suavidad. Oikawa se encoje de hombros con una ligera incomodidad, pero no dice nada. —Hinata y yo aun no hablamos, pero creo que estaremos bien. El campamento de Tokio va a continuar dentro de poco…—Kageyama muerde su labio inferior con nerviosismo, esperando una mala reacción de parte de Oikawa—…por una semana.

—Eso es un largo tiempo—Oikawa no reacciona mal, Kageyama cree que probablemente sea por la cantidad de medicina en su cuerpo. Oikawa cruza sus brazos frente a su pecho con una expresión ligeramente cansada, y sus cejas se fruncen mientras cierra los ojos. —No nos veremos hasta poco antes de que empiecen las competencias.

—Si—Kageyama pasa su mano por la espalda de Takeru de forma instintiva cuando el pequeño se mueve. Tratando de calmarlo. El silencio en la habitación obliga a Kageyama a hablar un poco más, habla de voleibol porque es lo único que no le causa nervios. —He estado practicando para Hinata, pongo unas botellas cerca de los puntos a los que quiero apuntar y luego empiezo a hacer pases.

—No deberías estar compartiendo información con el enemigo Tobio-chan—Oikawa ya no frunce su ceño, se mueve un poco más cerca de Kageyama mientras observa a Takeru.

—¿En serio? —Kageyama pregunta confundido. Oikawa ríe un poco, como si las preguntas de Kageyama le resultaran divertidas.

—En serio.

Hablan un poco más después de eso, y antes de que caiga la noche Takeru despierta interrumpiendo su conversación. No se asusta al ver a Kageyama, es más, le da una sonrisa abierta antes de bajar de su regazo y sentarse en medio de los dos. Suelta oraciones mezcladas o palabras al azar hacia Oikawa, quien hace de todo para poder entenderlo.

—Bueno—le dice Oikawa al más pequeño con un tono amable—dile tu nombre.

—Taru—habla el más pequeño. Kageyama inclina su cabeza confundido, luego recuerda que Oikawa dijo que el pequeño no podía pronunciar Tooru, así que debe ser lo mismo para su propio nombre.

Kageyama le sonríe ligeramente, no sabe que decirle a Takeru. Y tampoco entiende lo que trata de decirle.

—Dile tu nombre Tobio-chan, vas a hacer que Take-chan se sienta mal—le dice Oikawa con su voz infantil de siempre. 

—Tu ya dijiste mi nombre. —señala Kageyama, sin entender lo que trata de decirle Oikawa.

—Take-chan no tiene más de dos años, dile tu nombre. —Kageyama suelta un suspiro nervioso mientras el niño sigue lanzando palabras al azar, como si trata de conversar con él.

—Tobio—dice Kageyama, repite su nombre unas cuantas veces mientras se señala a sí mismo. Takeru suelta una risa divertida.

—Es hora de irnos. —Oikawa se levanta tomando a Takeru en sus bazos, el pequeño no se queja esta vez, y se agarra al cuello del alfa. —Se hace tarde, despídete Take-chan.  
Caminan hacia la entrada, Takeru gira su cuerpo para poder observar a Kageyama, levanta su pequeña mano tratando de despedirse de él.

—Tobio—dice feliz. La expresión de Oikawa pasa de ser neutral a ofendida en menos de un segundo.

—¡Que traicionero Take-chan! —Oikawa observa a Takeru, y le habla dramáticamente, sin embargo, como si el más pequeño estuviera acostumbrado a su personalidad tan extravagante, solo le regresa una mirada inocente—Cuando lleguemos a casa vas a practicar mi nombre.

Kageyama vuelve a sonreír, unas feromonas felices salen de su cuello y sus muñecas haciendo que Takeru ría divertido. Oikawa olfatea su aroma sin disimular, su cabeza se siente ligeramente confundida por las feromonas debido a que sus medicinas mantienen un poco anestesiada a su parte alfa.

—Oikawa-san—Kageyama duda un poco en preguntar—¿Estarás bien? Llevamos bastante tiempo sin compartir feromonas.

—¡No dudes de mi fuerza Tobio-chan! —Oikawa le sonríe, juega con Takeru un poco después de decir esa frase. Es tan…extraño, un Oikawa con una fuerte dosis de medicina se ve tan dócil desde la perspectiva de Kageyama, él se pregunta si así luciría el chico en caso de no haber nacido enfermo.

—Bueno—dice Kageyama.

—Tobio-chan—Oikawa llama la atención de Kageyama haciendo que se desvié de sus pensamientos—Uh…creo que ahora somos algo más como amigos, así que… ¡ugh! ...suerte en tu campamento.

Se retira rápidamente antes de que Kageyama pueda reaccionar a sus palabras. Tobio cierra la puerta de su casa y corre a su nido con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente; siente mariposas en su estómago. Sabe que para cualquier otra persona esas palabras “amigo” serian el fin y la desesperanza, pero para él que ha estado esperando por años por algo de amabilidad. Aquel es el paso más grande de su vida.

* * *

Hinata se sienta a su lado cuando salen durante la medianoche camino a Saitama para poder llegar a la preparatoria Shinzen temprano. 

—Lo siento—dicen ambos al mismo tiempo y luego sueltan un suspiro de alivio. No hablan mucho más que eso porque Hinata se queda dormido en su hombro de inmediato.

Para cuando ya se encuentran en Saitama, el calor atrae a los mosquitos. Hinata bromea con Kageyama como hace usualmente, logrando que el chico libere todas las tensiones que tenía acumuladas finalmente. Kageyama se pega a Sugawara y Asahi cuando Nekoma los recibe, observa fijamente a Kuroo mientras a su lado Hinata camina directamente a Kenma, señalando cosas a su alrededor y hablando apresuradamente.

Practican todo el día perdiendo una y otra vez como la última vez que se reunieron con las otras escuelas, suben juntos aquella colina en Shizen muertos de cansancio por el clima caluroso de Saitama, sin embargo, todo el equipo luce feliz. Kageyama observa a Kuroo a lo lejos en cada oportunidad que puede, a veces mira cómo actúa alrededor de otros, aun así, el capitán de Nekoma parece actuar igual incluso al lado de su compañero alfa. Aunque tal vez un poco más ruidoso de lo común.

Ver a todos le hace pensar que en realidad no se ha estado engañando a si mismo, la tranquilidad que siente y las cosas que pasan a su alrededor lo ayudan de una u otra forma. Son pequeñas cosas, pero Kageyama va avanzando. Oikawa le manda una foto de Takeru de vez en cuando y pese a que sigue sin saber cómo responder, realmente le gusta verlas.

Cuando llega la noche practican hasta el cansancio, y al menos durante ese primer día no hablan mucho entre ellos. Los omegas más mayores se encargan de acomodarlos en un nido muy grande para poder descansar todos juntos, y Kageyama queda dormido después de haber exigido mucho a su cuerpo.

Ahí es cuando se da cuenta que su sueño también ha empezado a mejorar un poco, incluso cuando no está tan cansado. Tampoco es el horario de sueño perfecto que desea, aun así, se está reparando. 

El segundo día todos notan que algo anda mal con Tsukishima, incluso Kageyama pese a su falta de capacidad para interpretar a las personas. No sabe si es por instinto o por un extraño sentido de amistad recientemente creado, pero Kageyama se acerca más a Tsukishima. No habla con el omega, solo se mantiene cerca vigilándolo y observándolo intensamente.

Sería en la noche cuando Kageyama finalmente se atreviera a hablar con Tsukishima.

—¿Qué? —le dice Tsukishima mientras se encuentran solos en la habitación de omegas. Kageyama revisa su bolsita con accesorios y trata de ubicarse una en su cabello.

—¿Estás molesto porque Saeko-neesan nos dijo a mí y a Hinata que tú y Tanaka-san son hermanos? —Tsukishima lo observa con una expresión escandalizada ante su repentina pregunta, es como si de repente se hubiera quedado sin palabras por una vez en su vida.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿¡Hermanos!?—expresa completamente sorprendido.

—Si porque tu hermano está enlazado a Saeko-neesan.

—Rey, eso no me hace hermano de Tanaka—Tsukishima toma el puente de su nariz ligeramente frustrado por la conversación que sostiene con Kageyama, aun así, continúa hablando con él.

Kageyama logra ubicarse su clip en el cabello después de eso.

—Oh, ¿no estás enojado por eso? —Tsukishima suelta un suspiro cansado ante sus palabras y niega con la cabeza. Kageyama lo observa confundido—¿Por qué no lo habías dicho?

—¿Por qué te metes tanto en los asuntos de los demás? —Tsukishima le dice con un ligero fastidio en su voz, mientras que Kageyama encoge sus hombros. Él tampoco sabe porqué se interesa tanto por Tsukishima. —Simplemente no quería que alguien pensara que había favoritismo, por eso le pedí a Tanaka-san que no lo mencionara.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué estás molesto? —Kageyama vuelve a preguntar, supone que ahí es donde ha sido muy invasivo porque el chico se levanta dejándolo solo en la habitación, sin embargo, se detiene antes de salir por la puerta para decirle algo.

—No te entrometas.

Kageyama se mantiene observándolo hasta que pierde su silueta, muerde su labio inferior preocupado y se molesta ligeramente. Ni siquiera debería estar preguntándole cosas al idiota de Tsukishima, ellos ni quiera se llevan bien. 

Kageyama se levanta a toda prisa de su lugar, y camina apresuradamente por los pasillos buscando al chico de lentes para aclararle que no está en lo más mínimo preocupado por él, sin embargo, no lo encuentra por ningún lado. En su lugar encuentra a Kuroo fuera de uno de los gimnasios riendo con fuerza mientras Bokuto habla con él.

Eso hace que Kageyama se quede parado estático a unos metros de ellos, sin saber que hacer. Bokuto es el primero en verlo y se levanta a toda prisa señalándolo con insistencia mientras Kuroo nota su presencia.

—¡Mira Tetsu, uno de los cuervos de Suga y Daichi! —Bokuto toma a Kuroo de la muñeca arrastrándolo hacia Kageyama y la acción repentina hace que el omega de aroma a arándanos de dos pasos hacia atrás nervioso.

—Hola Kageyama—le dice Kuroo, por su lado Tobio no sabe que responderle. El alfa de Kuroo lo observa curioso abriendo los ojos bastante.

—H-hola—saluda Kageyama, ordena sus palabras en su cabeza antes de volver a hablar—Estoy buscando a Tsukishima.

—¿Tsukishima? —le pregunta Bokuto a Kuroo confundido, su cabeza se inclina de forma sorprendente, completamente confundido.

—El chico de lentes de Karasuno, Bo. Practicó bloqueos contigo la noche pasada, tu memoria es fatal. —señala Kuroo, Bokuto golpea un puño contra su mano como si de repente la información que recibió tuviera sentido, una expresión de sorpresa se instala en su rostro.

—¡Oh, anteojos-kun! —grita Bokuto. Kuroo por su parte ríe golpeando la espalda del alfa. De repente Kageyama nota que, pese a que Kuroo es más alto que el alfa, Bokuto se ve bastante imponente a su lado, claro si le quitaras su perpetua sonrisa—¡No lo hemos visto!

—Tal vez el beta con pecas de su equipo sepa—dice Kuroo. Kageyama observa a la pareja fijamente, parecen más amigos que una pareja, se dan codazos entre ellos y hablan entre susurros con bromas que Kageyama no entiende. Es distinto al trato que ha visto entre Daichi y Sugawara. 

Al menos por un tiempo. 

Ellos lo invitan a sentarse a su lado mientras hablan, Bokuto habla solamente de voleibol y Kuroo lo regaña de vez en cuando, aunque al final termina riendo escandalosamente con el chico de Fukurodani. Conforme avanza la noche, Kageyama nota pequeñas cosas que hacen que parezcan pareja, tal vez sean los pequeños gestos, como que Bokuto ubica seguido su brazo alrededor de Kuroo pese a que el ultimo lo aparte diciéndole que lo va a matar de calor, o cuando observa al As de Fukurodani masajear suavemente las glándulas de feromonas de las muñecas de Kuroo. Por su parte, Kuroo parece tocar incluso más a Bokuto, a veces ubica su mano sobre las piernas del chico, otras, golpea su espalda e incluso en ocasiones toma sus brazos. 

—Ustedes…hum…—suelta Kageyama de repente, haciendo que los dos chicos lo miren con curiosidad. —¡Se ven bien!

Kageyama levanta su voz al final por los nervios, a su lado Kuroo vuelve a reír escandalosamente haciendo que crea que ha hecho algo mal, está a punto de disculparse cuando Bokuto le habla.

—¡Gracias! —le dice Bokuto sonriente 

—Oye, yo primero. Gracias Kageyama-kun—sonríe Kuroo y señala a Bokuto, quien asiente con entusiasmo—Este búho idiota tiene mucha suerte de estar conmigo. 

—Ese soy yo—señala Bokuto volviendo a ubicar su brazo alrededor de Kuroo, quien en esta ocasión no lo quita del camino—¡Si que la tengo Tetsu!

—¡Agh! —deja salir un sonido extraño de su garganta Kuroo antes de mirar a Kageyama ligeramente tímido, tan tímido como puede ser una persona como Kuroo Tetsuro—Yo también tengo suerte. 

Bokuto sonríe emocionado antes de abalanzarse sobre Kuroo plantando un ruidoso beso en su mejilla. Kageyama gira su rostro un poco incómodo por el intercambio, pero a la vez la relación de los chicos les da curiosidad. Kuroo se queja diciéndole que lo va a llenar de babas, pero ríe sosteniendo los cachetes del alfa.

—Piénsalo Kageyama-kun—le dice Kuroo a Kageyama mientras sostiene la mano de Bokuto. Habla con Kageyama con una voz divertida. —Al vincularse conmigo tiene todo e incluso yo podré darles a nuestros cachorros otras formas de inteligencia ya que Bokuto solo les dará la kinestésico-corporal. Ya trabajaremos en la naturalista y la musical porque ninguno de los dos sabe ni siquiera tocar el triángulo.

—Bro, otra vez estás diciendo palabras que no entiendo—Kuroo ríe encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a Bokuto con un brillo en los ojos que Kageyama no puede identificar.

Aunque si Kageyama es sincero con la pareja, él tampoco entendió nada de lo que dijo Kuroo.

—Uh… —el sonido sale de la boca de Kageyama con confusión. Bokuto de repente cambia su expresión confundida a una emocionada, sacude a Kuroo de los hombros con fuerza, pero no tanta.

—Awww Tetsu quieres tener hijos conmigo. ¿Escuchaste eso cuervo de Suga? —le dice Bokuto a Kageyama, para luego tomar a Kuroo por la cintura—Tengo que decírselo a Akashi, él será el padrino, deberían los suficientes para jugar voleibol ¿no crees Tetsu? ¡Podríamos conseguir ropa en versión pequeña de Fukurodani!

—Obviamente ahora no idiota, ¡Y la ropa será de Nekoma! —Kuroo gira su rostro sonrojándose, luego respira y mira a Bokuto directamente a los ojos. Para Kageyama es un intercambio ligeramente incómodo, Kuroo observa con algo parecido al enojo a su compañero y Bokuto mira al chico con anhelo. —Y se llama Kageyama.

Sostienen sus miradas un tiempo hasta que Kuroo deja salir una risa estrepitosa, tan fuerte que Kageyama da un salto del susto y lo más curioso para él, es que el As de Fukurodani continúa observando a Kuroo con anhelo mientras se ríe. 

Kuroo manda a Kageyama a dormir después de eso, se aleja con Bokuto de la habitación riendo mientras el alfa ubica su mano sobre la marca que carga en su cuello, Kageyama se asoma por la puerta observando al alfa olfatear el cuello de Kuroo mientras este último trata de alejarlo riendo, diciendo que le hace cosquillas.

Sigue sin haber nadie en el nido de los omegas pese a que pasó un buen tiempo con Kuroo y Bokuto, ni siquiera Kenma que usualmente sería el primero en recostarse a jugar videojuegos. Kageyama quita sus parches y luego observa a Tsukishima acercarse a la habitación, sin embargo, Tsukishima al verlo se aleja. Eso hace que el setter se levante a perseguirlo, recordando la razón por la que salió en primer lugar, empieza a correr conforme se aleja y lo detiene interponiéndose en su camino.

—¡Tu! —le dice, levanta una mano pidiéndole tiempo muerto mientras recupera el aliento. —¡Ni creas que estoy preocupado por ti!

—Entonces deberías parar de seguirme —señala Tsukishima con un ligero cinismo en su voz.

—No te estoy siguiendo—expresa Kageyama con total seguridad, sin embargo, en el fondo de su mente sigue preocupado. Su aroma revela esa preocupación haciendo que Tsukishima le devuelva una mirada de burla como si trata de decirle “¿en serio?”

—Considerando que he tenido la suerte que desde tu trono te fijes en mi inútil existencia, hablemos—la voz de Tsukishima se torna sarcástica, su tono hace molestar a Kageyama, sin embargo, él asiente. Tsukishima le entrega una mirada ligeramente sorprendida, tanto como puede expresar él, al ver que acepta su solicitud.

—¿Entonces si estás enojado? —pregunta con insistencia Kageyama, como si tratara de confirmar su teoría.

—Dijiste que no estabas preocupado—su voz es indiferente. Tobio le lanza una mirada molesta al chico de lentes.

Para Kageyama mantener una conversación con una persona como Tsukishima realmente le resulta agotador, ni siquiera sabe la razón por la que lo intenta. 

—No lo estoy—murmura Kageyama—es una cosa omega.

Solo que Kageyama sabe que no lo es, incluso si a su orgullo le cuesta admitirlo aquello tiene más que ver por una preocupación genuina hacia un miembro de su manda que algo biológico. 

Tsukishima ríe con burla sin creerle. Esa es la diferencia entre ambos, pese a que Kageyama y él mantienen siempre aquel mismo rostro sin emociones cuando están juntos, Tsukishima no es tan denso como él, todo el tiempo está observando o analizando las cosas a su alrededor, no solo las relacionadas con voleibol como Kageyama.

—Deberías decirles a tus padres que llamen a tu escuela media para que reclamen por las clases de biología y género secundario. —señala indiferente.

—Ya te expliqué eso antes—Kageyama cambia su tono a molesto. Por unos minutos Tsukishima no dice nada, se quedan en un silencio incómodo mientras Kageyama se pregunta porqué continúan sosteniendo esta extraña conversación. 

—¿Sabes por qué existen esas reglas en Karasuno? —Tsukishima dice de repente tomando a Kageyama desprevenido, hace una pausa, y suelta un ligero suspiro mientras se inclina hacia atrás. Kageyama niega con la cabeza ante su pregunta —Es debido a mi hermano.

Kageyama se tensa, su rostro se gira con fuerza a Tsukishima quien le devuelve la mirada esperando su reacción.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desarrollo Oikage, y nos fuimos por el tobogán gente. Eso sí, no se confíen. Vayan tomando pequeños detalles.
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que su amistad no se vea tan forzada, Oikawa realmente ha pensado antes que no es tan miserable como para dejar a alguien sufrir como se ve en su capítulo cuando se encuentra con Kags en el hospital, en realidad ver a Kageyama tan angustiado lo hizo preocuparse genuinamente.
> 
> Ya sabemos más de Bokuroo, (mi precioso Bokuroo) y las razones por las que existen políticas omegas en Karasuno las veremos en el siguiente, manden sus teorías. 
> 
> Saben el hecho de que Kageyama encuentre los videos no es tan al azar, cuando yo pasaba por problemas de autoimagen o sociabilidad en realidad descubrir ciertas personas hablando sobre eso ayudó. Es cierto que no es lo mismo que un psicólogo, pero es un comienzo para encaminar cosas de uno mismo. Antes uno no consideraba la posibilidad de un psicólogo, el tema de la salud mental era bastante dejado de lado. Afortunadamente, ahora está más visibilizado. (Si es un personaje de Haikyuu el del video, pero por ahora no tiene relevancia que Kageyama lo conozca xd)
> 
> Les mando amor, cuídense mucho. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo.


	9. Perfumar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama y Oikawa deciden tomar un nuevo enfoque respecto al tratamiento del alfa, perfumar siempre es una buena opción ¿cierto?

Conforme Tsukishima lo observa con una mirada aburrida, Kageyama piensa que el chico debe estar en un debate bastante grande si piensa contárselo a él, considerando que no se llevan exactamente bien.

—¿T-tu hermano? —suelta Kageyama tratando de modular su voz.

Tsukishima suspira fastidiado.

—Si. —él le responde. —Pero antes de hablar de esto hagamos un trato.

—¿Un trato? —dice Kageyama confundido, los brazos le tiemblan ligeramente por el nerviosismo que le produce la conversación.

—Si un trato—Tsukishima lo observa, como si estuviera analizando. Su presencia es bastante fuerte desde la perspectiva de Kageyama, y no solo por su altura—Aunque hablo con  
Yamaguchi, pensaba que sería una buena idea hacerlo con alguien más.

—Pero, ¿Por qué conmigo?

—Simplemente creo que tú también lo necesitas —de repente Tsukishima lo observa ligeramente incómodo, Kageyama por su lado se escandaliza.

_¿Tsukishima lo sabe? ¿Cómo sabe cosas de Kageyama? ¿Él siempre ha sido así de transparente?_

La mente de Kageyama trabaja a mil por hora, como si estuviera en medio de un partido de voleibol oficial, y en lo que parece una batalla de menos de un minuto en su mente, decide darle una oportunidad. Tal vez sea cierto, tal vez Kageyama también necesite a alguien con quien hablar, alguien que no sea su hermana.

Y como sabe que él voluntariamente, ya sea por nerviosismo o desconfianza, no le preguntaría a nadie directamente; el ofrecimiento de Tsukishima resulta tentador, no es como un amigo ciertamente, sin embargo, en el fondo de sus instintos más primarios también sabe que pueden volverse una especie de aliados.

—Bueno—responde seriamente, aunque por dentro aún se encuentra muy nervioso.

—No mencionaremos lo que hablaremos aquí y durante otras noches de este campamento en ningún momento.

—No somos amigos. —Kageyama de repente siente la necesidad de señalarse aquello a Tsukishima

—Exacto, pero podemos hablar de esto. —el tono de Kei es tajante, no deja lugar a debatir, aun así, Kageyama está de acuerdo con eso.

—Bien—Kageyama lo observa fijamente, analizándolo. Claro que Tsukishima siempre le pareció molesto, pero ahora, viéndolo de cerca, no solo es molesto sino también refleja una increíble confianza que Kageyama no tiene. Eso no quita el hecho de que el chico de lentes se vea cansado.

—Karasuno al igual que muchas escuelas en Tokio tenía problemas—empieza hablando Tsukishima, Kageyama inclina su cabeza confundido.

—¿Problemas? —él pregunta.

—Si, aunque los estudiantes eran inútiles y tenían comportamientos de mierda, no eran los peores. Después de un incidente, se hizo un cambio a todo el profesorado de Karasuno, porque ese era el problema principal, todo era un abuso de poder por parte de los maestros. —Tsukishima vuelve a observarlo y luego sonríe cínicamente—Creo que vas a olvidar todo esto después.

—No lo olvidaré—replica Kageyama negando con su cabeza. Tsukishima solo asiente sin creerle mucho.

—Antes se creía que un conjunto de profesores alfas, masculinos y femeninos, era lo necesario para que una preparatoria fuera de las mejores. Ahora sabemos que eso solo es un montón de mierda. —unas feromonas molestas salen de Tsukishima, justo cuando se quita sus parches de las muñecas y resopla fastidiado. —Creo que mi hermano se sintió presionado por mí.

Kageyama lo observa sin entender, quiere preguntar, pero tiene miedo que si lo hace el chico deje de hablar. Siente como si caminara en un campo de minas, sinceramente, Kageyama no sabe cómo hace Yamaguchi para hablar con Tsukishima. _Puede que sea por su naturaleza beta_. Reflexiona.

—Akiteru quería tan fuertemente demostrarme que era un omega fuerte pese a todo. Tal vez no debería ir a ver uno de sus partidos—Tsukishima deja sus hombros cansados caer, su ceño se frunce ligeramente. —Estaba molesto conmigo mismo, pero él creyó que yo estaba molesto con él. Así que como ya no podía hacerlo con el voleibol empezó a exigirse mucho en otras cosas: artes, literatura, matemáticas. Empezó a llamar la atención de maestros y alumnos por su desempeño, yo sabía que mi hermano estaba agotado física y mentalmente por eso.

—¿No es bueno esforzarse? —Kageyama regresa la pregunta, tratando de procesar toda la historia que le cuenta Tsukishima. Por su parte, Kei solo lo mira con una expresión que refleja la palabra “idiota”:

—Si—dice con un poco de molestia—Solo si eres alfa o beta, nosotros no podemos hacer eso, menos las omegas femeninas. Ahora el nombre de Karasuno nos protege su alteza, pero no siempre será así.

—Entonces, ¿tu hermano ganó premios y eso? —pregunta nuevamente, tratando de no ser tan invasivo.

—No—Tsukishima ríe agriamente, como si la sola idea de eso fuera graciosa—Empezaron acosarlo para que se rindiera y la situación empeoró, pero Akiteru no dijo nada. Probablemente debido a mí. Él creía que estaba tan cerca de conseguirlo, un poco tonto de su parte. Rey, ¿quién está en la cima de la sociedad?

—Los alfas—responde Kageyama molesto, decir aquellas palabras realmente le molesta. Tsukishima resopla.

—Entre los alfas—dice el chico de lentes.

—No lo sé.

—Las alfas femeninas, por cuestión de fuerza, luego los alfas masculinos, le siguen los betas, tanto femeninos como masculinos al mismo nivel, de ahí venimos nosotros, omegas masculinos y por último omegas femeninas. —Kageyama observa a Tsukishima sin entender por qué le dice todo eso, así que solo lo deja hablar. 

Parece que Tsukishima de repente se hubiera olvidado que él estaba ahí. Solo habla mirando hacia al frente y mostrando fastidio o molestia de vez en cuando.

—Citaron a mi hermano para clases extra y él aceptó, dos maestros alfas, femenino y masculino, lo sometieron. Iban a abusar de mi hermano, el problema es que una omega femenina entró en el momento equivocado. Las omegas femeninas son menos comunes que los omegas masculinos, ellas emiten un aroma más suave y su tasa de reproducción es más alta. Así que se olvidaron de Akiteru y fueron por ella. —Tsukishima se quita los lentes, y sostiene el puente de su nariz, a su lado, Kageyama se tensa, asustado. — La violaron, ambos, frente a mi hermano. 

—Ungh—Kageyama traga incómodo. Una sensación de nauseas nace en su estómago y suelta una respiración temblorosa como si lo hubieran golpeado con fuerza.

—Cuando iban a seguir con Akiteru entró Tenma-san. No creo que esa mandarina parlante que siempre tienes a tu lado lo sepa, sobre el pequeño gigante, pero Tenma-san es aterrador. No es un alfa muy alto, pero tiene una fuerza física tremenda y sus feromonas son muy fuertes, es un espécimen casi perfecto de alfa, excepto por su contextura. Y tiene una nariz muy fuerte para detectar aromas.

—¿Él lo olió? —pregunta Kageyama, tratando de no dejar a Tsukishima hablar solo.

—Si, el olio las feromonas de miedo de la omega, y las de mi hermano. Las cosas casi quedan impunes para los alfas pese a la cantidad de testigos. La chica no pudo soportarlo, la posibilidad de verlos de nuevo la llevó al borde, al final se suicidó. —Kageyama siente la necesidad de llorar por alguien que nunca conoció, su garganta se cierra al pensar en la chica omega. —Se volvió una mártir, más casos salieron y se hizo la suficiente presión para reestructurar todo Karasuno.

El silencio los rodea por un momento largo, no dicen nada hasta que Tsukishima vuelve a tomar la palabra.

—La razón por la que te cuento esto es porque me preocupa, no me volveré a quedar callado como cuando pasó lo de mi hermano. No quiero que se esfuercen excesivamente y tengan que recurrir a cosas que los podrían poner en peligro. 

—Te culpas. —dice Kageyama antes de poder detenerse, espera que Tsukishima se levante y se vaya por sus palabras, sin embargo, él solo se encoge de hombros.

—Menos que antes. No puedo evitarlo completamente. —señala tratando de sonar indiferente.

—Estaremos bien—Kageyama siente la necesidad de consolar al chico. Lo observa con intensidad—Sugawara-san lo dijo, somos una manada. Y Karasuno es distinto ahora.

—¿Qué pasará cuando nos graduemos? —Tsukishima habla con seriedad, sin el tono de burla o sarcasmo del que comúnmente hace uso. —Tú vas a jugar voleibol hasta que tus brazos se caigan. ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto en algo que tal vez no consigas?

Sorpresivamente Kageyama no se siente atacado por sus palabras, la idea de que será difícil para él ingresar a equipos profesionales es algo que sabe desde que se presentó como un omega.

—Yo no lo sé—admite Kageyama dejando caer sus hombros, tiene tanto que pensar para su futuro, no se imaginaba a sí mismo hablando de aquello con Tsukishima—Pero tienes razón en una cosa, yo voy a jugar voleibol hasta que mis brazos se caigan. 

Tsukishima se ríe, como si la conversación tomase un ritmo gracioso. El aroma a fresas de Tsukishima se torna menos pesado.

—¿Incluso si la sociedad te escupe en la cara Rey?

—Yo tengo promesas que cumplir con el voleibol—Kageyama se encoje de hombros, sintiendo un poco más de confianza cuando se trata de hablar de aquello que más ama. —A mi realmente me gusta.

—Voy a decirte algo Kageyama—Tsukishima se dirige hacia él dejando de lado los apodos por primera vez. —Algunas personas aman el voleibol, pero para ti y Hinata, el voleibol es su vida. 

Se levanta del lugar dejando a Kageyama sentando pensando en todo lo que han hablado, antes de que Tsukishima esté muy lejos como para escucharlo Kageyama abre sus labios tratando de darle más calma.

—Vamos a estar bien, nosotros somos fuertes.

* * *

La tercera noche después de eso, ellos no hablarían. Tampoco mencionarían lo que habían hablado ni nada de eso, pero en el fondo Kageyama sentía cierta tranquilidad con Tsukishima, distinta a la que tiene con Iwaizumi o Sugawara. Él supone que ya no le desagrada tanto.

Tobio se acurruca junto al resto de omegas, mientras se perfuman mutuamente. Hay una mayor insistencia de parte de ellos en conectar con su segundo género ahora, aunque Kageyama no sabe la razón. Los omegas de mayor edad, rodean a Sugawara con insistencia, Yaku, Kuroo y Asahi de repente parecen haber cambiado las dinámicas de liderazgo en el lugar, donde se supone que quienes tenían la primera voz eran Sugawara y Yaku, ahora la tienen ellos tres. Cuidan a Sugawara como si fuera un cachorro. Kenma, por su parte levanta sus ojos de su videojuego más seguido para lanzar miradas a Sugawara.

Es algo realmente interesante de observar.

—Por favor, paren con esto, voy a patearlos a todos. —dice Sugawara ligeramente enojado. Yaku le lanza una mirada de desafío, e incluso Kageyama sabe que es malo llevarle la contraria al líbero de Nekoma.

—Tu celo llegará en Agosto después de las rondas de cualificación, está increíblemente cerca. —lo regaña Yaku, por su parte, Kageyama se tensa ante la palabra “celo” —Tu más que nadie sabe que esto es instintivo, no tienes derecho a reclamar.

—Ya comienzas a liberar ligeras cantidades de feromonas—señala Kuroo.

Sugawara cruza sus brazos haciendo una mueca. Es realmente extraño para Kageyama todo esto, él que siempre ha visto a Sugawara como lo más parecido a una figura materna, de repente cae en cuenta que su senpai sigue teniendo diecisiete años. 

—¿Por qué no estás como ellos? —Kageyama le pregunta a Tsukishima mientras observa a los chicos de tercer año tocar las glándulas de feromonas de Sugawara, y acariciar su cabello. Tsukishima le lanza la mirada molesta de siempre.

—Uno de estos días te juro…—dice Tsukishima rechinando los dientes, toma una respiración profunda antes de continuar hablando—…te juro, que voy a buscar a tus maestros de biología y género secundaria de escuela media y los voy a ahorcar.

—No sé sus direcciones—señala seriamente Kageyama, sin entender el trasfondo de las palabras de Tsukishima, quien, por su parte, deja salir un sonido de frustración desde el fondo de su garganta. 

Kageyama quiere reír un poco ante eso, no sabe que ha pasado el día de hoy, pero Tsukishima se ve mucho menos angustiado que cuando empezaron el campamento. Ver al omega tranquilo también hace a Kageyama sentirse en calma.

—Tu y yo aun no tenemos la segunda pubertad, pero ellos, incluido Kenma-san, ya lo hicieron, cuando sienten un celo cercano no tienen una reacción de “cuidar al cachorro” —dice Tsukishima haciendo comillas con sus dedos—, esa reacción solo la tendrían con nosotros que tenemos celos no sexuales, pero con Sugawara-san tienen una reacción como de “preparación”, no están masajeando sus glándulas de feromonas para calmarlo sino para que libere feromonas correctamente y pues, no lo sé Rey, obtenga un compañero de celo.

—¿Un compañero de celo? —pregunta Kageyama confundido.

—A veces no sé porqué gasto tanta saliva en ti—resopla Tsukishima, aunque a pesar de su cansancio mental por explicarle continúa hablando. — un compañero alfa, masculino o femenino para pasar el celo sexual, incluso un beta masculino.

Kageyama cae en cuenta de a donde se dirige su conversación sonrojándose furiosamente.

—¿Ellos quieren que Sugawara-san haga _eso_? —Kageyama de repente se siente como Hinata cuando se pone nervioso, sus orejas arden ante la conversación con Tsukishima, quien por su lado se mantiene impasible. Aunque una ligera diversión se nota en su mirada.

—No es que quieran, es que no pueden evitarlo. Es un instinto omega, no solo van a preparar sus glándulas también se van a asegurar que esté saludable con el fin de que no se enferme después del celo, todo esto es con la finalidad de que el omega “sobreviva” —Tsukishima se recuesta sobre el nido improvisado que han hecho durante el campamento, desviando su mirada de Kageyama—Antes, un omega podía morir por pasar un celo solo.

—¿Antes? —Kageyama inclina su cabeza confundido.

—No antes, como ayer, antes como hace muchísimo tiempo. —Tsukishima observa sin enfocar sus ojos directamente a los chicos de tercero que abruman a Sugawara—No había inhibidores, no había parches, ni collares… ¡¿Por qué te estoy dando una lección de historia?!

—¡Tu empezaste a hablar! —Kageyama levanta sus brazos defensivamente. Kenma a su lado se levanta para dirigirse hacia los chicos de tercer año.

—Olvídalo—Tsukishima se quita los lentes del rostro y empieza a limpiar las manchas que estos podrían tener—En resumen, los omegas del pasado podían morir por la intensidad de los celos o por encontrar un compañero violento que los matara durante el proceso, entonces los omegas desarrollaron un instinto de preparación. Cuando los celos sexuales llegan los otros omegas ayudan al omega antes de su celo a conseguir una pareja adecuada y lo cuidan para que pueda pasar un celo cómodo. Ahora esas cosas no pasan, puedes pasar un celo sexual solo sin morir, aunque es muy doloroso, sin embargo, el instinto se quedó.

—Daichi-san y Sugawara-san, ¿se enlazarán? —Pregunta Kageyama. Tsukishima resopla ligeramente.

—Por eso usamos collares, si no quieren hacerlo, no lo harán.

—Oh. —Kageyama se detiene a procesar la información, comprende entonces que Tsukishima pese a no haberle hablado todo el día responde las preguntas que tiene para él—Si yo tuviera más preguntas, ¿podría hacértelas?

—Ni lo sueñes, pregúntale a Sugawara-san—Tsukishima se incomoda ligeramente ante la mirada intensa que Kageyama posa sobre él. —¡Agh!, está bien como sea, de todas formas, se te saldrá por el oído en cualquier momento 

—No, prometo que lo recordaré. —Kageyama se remueve incómodo tratando de explicarle a Tsukishima—Preguntarle a Sugawara-san es como hablar con mi mamá o mi hermana.

Sorpresivamente Tsukishima ríe, no es una risa fuerte, pero se detiene a observarlo divertido por unos momentos.

—Si, creo que puedo entender lo que dices.

Duermen todos juntos conforme la noche avanza, y al día siguiente Kageyama empezaría a notar ciertos cambios en la dinámica del equipo de los que aprendería lentamente. Se pararía junto a Tsukishima pese a lo poco deseada que fuera su presencia preguntándole porqué de repente Daichi le lleva tanta comida a Sugawara.

—Entran en periodo de cortejo hasta que llegue su celo, un periodo de unas 3 semanas, donde Sugawara decide si aceptar o no. —Kageyama se gira para observar a Tsukishima confundido.

—¿Ellos ya no estaban saliendo? —pregunta.

—Conociéndote, creía que ni eso habías notado, su Alteza—Tsukishima vuelve a mirarlo con burla antes de explicarle—Están saliendo, pero está en la naturaleza del alfa realizar un cortejo en cada posible celo, es su forma de pedir consentimiento de parte de sus compañeros, incluso si ya son pareja.

—Oh. 

Todo el equipo practicaría más después de eso, tratando de perfeccionar todas sus técnicas nuevas. Kageyama por su parte buscaría perfeccionar su colocación para Hinata, quien siempre en sus tiempos libres abrumaría a Kenma con sus conversaciones, aunque el setter de Nekoma no se veía incómodo por las intrusiones. 

Su mirada a veces se posaría también en Bokuto y Kuroo, quienes lo saludarían de vez en cuando. Luego caminarían alrededor burlándose entre ellos o compartiendo sus aromas, era una mezcla interesante. Un aroma como el petricor mezclado con el jazmín por parte de Kuroo, Kageyama se sentía ligeramente adormilado cuando estuviera cerca de la pareja debido a eso, ya que sus dos aromas realmente contrastaban perfectamente.

Para cuando llegó la última noche de su campamento, todo se sentía ligeramente tensionado. Kuroo estaba rodeado del aroma a petricor con tanta fuerza que por un momento era difícil poder diferenciar su propio aroma.

—Estaba triste porque ya no nos reuniremos hasta las nacionales con ustedes, y cometió la estúpida idea de decírselo a Bokuto—señala Yaku mientras arruga la nariz ante el aroma.

—¡Hey! Pero si ayudó, solo que se nos pasó un poquito la mano. —dice Kuroo tratando de calmar a Yaku.

—Un poco, un poco dices. ¡A este paso el aroma de tu alfa se pegará en alguno de nosotros! —Yaku señala seriamente. Kuroo abre su boca por la sorpresa como si hubieran activado un interruptor en su cuerpo y ambos empiezan a discutir un poco después de eso. 

Tsukishima le explica a Kageyama con una mirada aburrida que Kuroo se molestó un poco por lo que dijo Yaku, como humanos no tendría sentido, pero como omegas la posibilidad de que el aroma de tu alfa esté en otro omega, es realmente molesto. Saca a relucir la posesividad de la naturaleza omega.

Eso hace que Kageyama se pregunte cómo reaccionaría él si las feromonas de Oikawa se pegaran a alguien que no fuera él. Un ligero gruñido de molestia se instala en su garganta ante tal pensamiento, respira unas cuantas veces tratando de calmar la sensación.

—¡Sabes que no lo decía de esa forma!

—¡Si, pero mi omega interno se molestó Yakkun! —le reclama Kuroo a Yaku, luego empiezan a decirse nombres raros que Kageyama no entiende, aunque esta vez no es el único, parece que solo Kenma y Tsukishima entienden un poco de su extraña pelea.

Kageyama nota que nunca hicieron cosas como las que vio en aquella película, pero cree que esto es mejor. Incluso con las discusiones y el cansancio de los partidos de práctica, el estar acompañado de los omegas le trae a Kageyama una nueva sensación de seguridad con su género secundario. Además, le resulta divertido poder aprender más cosas sobre aquello, aunque a veces Tsukishima no quiere responder sus preguntas.

* * *

“Volví. Vamos a reunirnos”

Kageyama manda un mensaje a Oikawa el siguiente sábado que tiene libre, unos días antes de los partidos de clasificación que tendrán contra Ohgiminami High.

“¡Tobio-chan! No seas tan frio con tu senpai, ¿ni un hola?”

“Hola Oikawa-san, ¿vienes a mi casa o vamos al parque?”

Kageyama se sonroja ligeramente, al darse cuenta que conforme sus reuniones se vuelven más comunes, siente más confianza al preguntarle cosas a Oikawa.

“Umm, tu casa, ¡no quiero sentarme en madera fría!”

Kageyama sonríe, aun sin entender el significado de todos esos dibujitos graciosos que Oikawa le envía. Le manda un mensaje dándole la hora mientras sube a su habitación a prepararse. El gran espejo de su cuarto sigue debajo de su cama, sin embargo, hace poco consiguió uno de mano para poder observar como se peina. Le gusta, es pequeño y no lo expone mucho.

Se sienta en el mismo sofá de siempre esperando. Kageyama ve unos cuantos partidos de voleibol grabados con anterioridad esperando, cuando su timbre suena, y Oikawa le envía un mensaje diciéndole que está afuera.

Empieza a contar en su mente todo: parches, collar, inhibidores, todo listo. Kageyama posa su mirada sobre el spray para eliminar feromonas por si el aroma no se ha disipado hasta cuando sea de noche y Miwa llegue a la casa, luego suspira abriendo la puerta.

Oikawa está frente a él, se ve igual que siempre, solo que para Kageyama de repente se siente más atrayente de alguna forma debido al tiempo en el que no han compartido feromonas. Escanea el cuello y las muñecas del alfa tratando de ser sutil, su mirada observa con fuerza los parches que lo cubren. Kageyama espera que esta tarde se los quite.

Oikawa entra a la casa saludándolo sin su habitual alegría, solo hace un saludo con su cabeza mientras se dirige al sillón. Ambos se sientan uno al lado del otro sin decir nada por un tiempo. 

—Take-chan a veces pregunta por ti—dice Oikawa rompiendo el silencio. —Y ya puede pronunciar mi nombre bien, estuvimos practicando.

—¿En serio? —Kageyama levanta sus cejas de la sorpresa, no creía que el niño más pequeño pensara en él.

—Si, es pequeño, no se supone que debería recordarte. Debe ser porque eres el único omega que conoce. —Oikawa gira su rostro y enfoca su mirada sobre Kageyama, muerde su labio inferior un poco incómodo. Kageyama solo puede observar las ojeras de su rostro.

—Tienes ojeras—señala Kageyama ligeramente preocupado.

—Si intentas decirme que me veo terrible Tobio-chan, hazlo directamente. —Oikawa se cruza de brazos y gira su rostro ofendido por las palabras de Kageyama, quien a su vez mueve su cabeza negando sus palabras.

—No, yo solo decía que te ves cansado—dice nervioso, mientras continúa moviendo su cabeza en negación.

—El cambio repentino de la dosis ahora que no está Takeru es un poco pesado para mi cuerpo. —Oikawa habla indiferente, luego vuelve a observarlo, Kageyama no sabe la razón por la que lo mira tan fijamente y se sonroja un poco ante la fuerza de sus ojos castaños—Te puedo hacer una pregunta respec-

—¡Si! —dice Kageyama antes de que Oikawa termine su oración. El chico lo observa ligeramente fastidiado al ser interrumpido.

—Es de mala educación interrumpir a las personas Tobio-chan.

Kageyama observa sus manos, ligeramente incómodo ante las palabras de Oikawa, quien por su parte solo suspira. 

—¡Agh! Escucha, ¿recuerdas el folleto que te di cuando empezamos esto? —le pregunta Oikawa sosteniendo su mirada sobre él. Kageyama se encoge de hombros incómodo, recuerda haber perdido aquel trozo de papel sin revisarlo. —¡Tobio-chan te dije que lo revisaras! 

—¡Pero se perdió! —reclama Kageyama sin poder mirarlo a los ojos. Oikawa deja salir un sonido cansado de su garganta y luego carraspea incómodo.

—Me debes una—le dice, Kageyama lo observa confundido por sus palabras—Ahora tendré que pasar por la vergüenza de explicarte algo. Nosotros llevamos un tiempo compartiendo feromonas, sin embargo, en aquella ocasión te dije a que a la larga había que perfumarnos.

—Si, lo recuerdo—Kageyama se remueve incómodo, cree que ya sabe a donde se dirige Oikawa con esta conversación y se pregunta si el spray que compró será suficiente.

—Entonces, ¿Qué te parece si nosotros dejamos las muñecas y bueno…eso? —Oikawa apoya su rostro sobre su mano tratando de lucir indiferente, aunque sus pies golpeando el piso constantemente. 

—Te refieres a que nosotros usemos nuestros cu- —trata de decir Kageyama antes de que Oikawa saque la mano de su rostro con rapidez para acercarse a Kageyama con la finalidad de tapar su boca con una mano. Kageyama salta en su lugar debido a la sorpresiva cercanía, sus ojos azules observan a Oikawa ligeramente asustados.

—¡Si ya se que entendiste!, solo no lo digas, no en voz alta—Oikawa niega con la cabeza repetidamente aun sosteniendo sus manos sobre la boca de Kageyama evitando que hable. 

Kageyama asiente con su cabeza ligeramente, mientras siente su rostro sonrojarse al sentir tal contacto. Su corazón late fuertemente, y su mente se pone en blanco sin darle oportunidad de pensar en algo para responder. Cuando Oikawa lo suelta, la falta de contacto lo hace fruncir el ceño.

—¿Aceptas? —es lo único que le dice Oikawa mientras gira su rostro lejos de Kageyama.  
Tobio asiente lentamente, sin embargo, cuando observa a Oikawa quitar los parches de sus muñecas un nerviosismo extraño hace que trate de ganar más tiempo.

—¡Oikawa-san, espera! —su voz sale más fuerte de lo pensado, Kageyama rasca su mejilla con un dedo mientras piensa en lo que dirá a continuación. Solo necesita un poco de tiempo para preparase mentalmente. —¡El patio!, vamos al patio, después será difícil sacar las feromonas de la casa.

Kageyama toma aire notando que no respiró en toda la oración, suspira aliviado cuando Oikawa se encoge de hombros y le pide que le muestre el camino. Kageyama se mueve delante de él, deseando que su propia casa fuera un poco más grande, para que el camino sea más largo. 

Nunca ha tenido un alfa tan cerca de su cuello, a parte de sus familiares, sabe que si hace esto hoy debe darse un largo baño y cambiar sus parches de aroma constantemente hasta el día siguiente, también deberá evitar a Miwa (cosa que no es tan complicado). Todo es muy problemático, hay mucho que considerar, debería haber dicho que no, aun así, Kageyama desea hacerlo. 

Toman asiento en un largo banco de jardín para madera. Kageyama observa a Oikawa mirar la red de voleibol que su abuelo instaló para él y Miwa hace muchos años, espera que mencione algo sobre la red improvisada o sobre la madera fría que quería evitar en el parque. En la misma que ahora se encuentran sentados.  
Contrario a lo que cree Oikawa solo se acerca a él, cubriendo con una de sus manos la muñeca de Kageyama. 

—¿Puedo sacarte los parches? —él le pregunta algo incómodo. 

Kageyama asiente quitando su collar de su cuello, respira temblorosamente anticipando el toque. Cuando los dedos de Oikawa se acercan a su cuello, se pregunta a sí mismo por qué no se sacó los parches por su cuenta. El toque de Oikawa, pese a que no dura ni siquiera un minuto, envía una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, lo peor es que Kageyama no tiene donde ocultar su rostro en este momento.

 _Somos amigos_ , piensa tratando de tranquilizarse. _Está bien, somos amigos_

Probablemente sería una situación más fácil de manejar si él también considerase a Oikawa su amigo y no su enamoramiento imposible. 

El chico de cabello castaño sonríe con parsimonia por primera vez desde que entró a su casa, tarareando una canción mientras ubica el parche de Kageyama en medio del asiento de madera. Kageyama toma el parche con su temblorosa mano guardándolo en el bolsillo, su aroma a arándanos se dispersa por el lugar. 

Oikawa no le pregunta a Kageyama si puede sacar sus parches por él. Lo hace por su cuenta, y Kageyama se siente agradecido por eso, porque toda la situación es más de lo que puede manejar.

El aroma a eucalipto se mezcla con su aroma a arándanos haciendo que un ligero instinto omega le entregue a Kageyama un pensamiento fugaz, es algo animalístico, algo que no consideras como ser humano, pero si como omega.

 **¿Se verá bien?** Una voz resuena en su cabeza, una voz que no le pertenece.

No hay más después de eso, pero Kageyama lo sabe. Su omega interno aferrándose a su parte más animal se pregunta a sí mismo si la curva del cuello de Kageyama, sus glándulas de feromonas y toda la extensión de su cuello resultan atractivas para el alfa que está frente a ellos. Kageyama no sabe cómo calmar a su expectante omega interno, no sabe cómo explicarle que el alfa frente a él no los ve como un prospecto potencial de pareja.

—Bien, empecemos—dice Oikawa acercándose a él.

—Hablas mucho—suelta Kageyama nervioso, aunque es consciente de que Oikawa ni siquiera ha hablado tanto. 

—Tobio-chan, cállate por favor—Oikawa toca su cuello descubierto incómodo ante las palabras de Kageyama. —Nueva regla, no hablaremos hasta que esto acabe.

Kageyama asiente, después de todo él tampoco tiene fuerzas para hablar. 

Él observa cada movimiento de Oikawa con anticipación, el cómo golpea sus dedos contra sus rodillas unas cuantas veces antes de acercarse, o cómo evita mirar a Kageyama a los ojos. Siente su cuerpo tensarse cuando Oikawa ubica una de sus manos sobre su hombro. Kageyama sigue con sus brillantes ojos azules la línea de su clavícula que deja entrever su camiseta y de repente se siente como esos omegas de los dramas de romance que ve en televisión; la cercanía de Oikawa le otorga a Kageyama una sensación de calidez como si antes la temperatura de su patio hubiera estado fría, y ahora de repente todo estuviese en llamas, aunque tal vez solo sea su rostro, Tobio lo siente increíblemente caliente, desde las mejillas hasta las orejas.

Oikawa se inclina sobre la unión entre su cuello y su hombro, Kageyama puede sentir su cálido aliento rozar su glándula de feromonas, las feromonas de eucalipto del alfa se vuelven más fuertes por la cercanía. Tobio quiere inclinarse y hundir su nariz en el cuello del alfa, olfateando cada centímetro que se le permita, su mente empieza a correr en blanco y luego Oikawa da una profunda respiración en su cuello, inhala con fuerza el aroma a arándanos de Kageyama y se acerca más a él, como si tratara de fundirse con él.  
Un escalofrío estremece a Kageyama, es diferente y lo sabe, es muy diferente a ser perfumado por sus amigos omega o sus familiares alfas, y no es diferente porque Oikawa sea un alfa, es diferente porque Kageyama está enamorado de él. Lo hace sentir a la expectativa… _¿a expectativa de que?_ Se pregunta así mismo entre lo brumoso de su mente. Inclina un poco más su cuello de forma inconsciente otorgándole a Oikawa un mejor acceso a sus glándulas, Kageyama enfoca sus ojos en un punto más lejano tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, sin embargo, le es imposible, sus labios se entreabren ligeramente con palabras atrapadas en su garganta. La cantidad de feromonas que lo rodea lo mantiene en una especie de largo letargo. 

Todo para él se siente increíblemente claro, la mano de Oikawa que se ha deslizado de su hombro a su brazo conforme se acercó más, la calidez de su piel contra la suya, sus respiraciones erráticas, su intenso aroma a eucalipto. Para Kageyama el proceso de perfumarse con el alfa se siente tan fuerte y primitivo. 

Nunca su condición omega había estado tan al descubierto.

Tal vez es debido a eso que se mueve en respuesta. Disfrutando de aquella naturaleza omega que a veces le molesta de sobremanera mueve su cuello y se aleja un poco de Oikawa, para luego hundirse en sus glándulas de feromonas, incluso frente al ligero sonido de sorpresa que suelta Oikawa. Tobio lo olfatea repetidamente, como si su aroma fuera esencial para que él exista, sus manos se mantienen en puños sobre sus rodillas pese a que quiere abrazar al alfa para acercarlo más a sí mismo. 

Solo le falta una cosa para terminar de perfumarse con el alfa. Cuando se trata de perfumarse entre omegas que sus glándulas se toquen no es necesario, basta con liberar el aroma y masajear las glándulas del cuello o de las muñecas, por otro lado, para los alfas es necesario acercar sus glándulas a las de su compañero.

Kageyama siente como Oikawa toma su muñeca haciendo que el suelte los puños que tenía fuertemente apretados, sus muñecas libres se rozan suavemente. Kageyama cree escuchar a Oikawa murmurar algo, pero no está seguro. De todas formas, él lo entiende, entiende la razón por la que el aroma a eucalipto del alfa tiene una ligera nota de frustración, lo entiende porque su propio aroma a arándanos también huele de esa manera. 

Así que ambos dejan sus muñecas, se inclinan hacia atrás incapaces de mirarse los ojos y vuelven a inclinarse, esta vez restregando las glándulas de sus cuellos lo mejor que pueden. Kageyama puede sentir su propia respiración volverse irregular, la sensación es intensa, pero le provoca calma.

No sabe porqué, pero recuerda la discusión que Kuroo y Yaku tuvieron sobre el aroma de Bokuto cuando estaban en Saitama, también se recuerda a sí mismo observando a Oikawa con sus admiradores durante los partidos que tuvieron durante la Interhigh. Y aquel mismo gruñido vuelve a instalarse en su pecho, su aroma a arándanos sale con mayor intensidad tratando de cubrir a Oikawa. 

Su omega interno se regocija en su interior al sentir como Kageyama deja salir su posesividad sobre el alfa, entregándole un solo pensamiento, un pensamiento que hace que Kageyama ubique sus manos sobre los hombros de Oikawa y lo aleje con fuerza, jadeando de la impresión.

 **Pídele que libere sus caninos, pídeselo, pídeselo, por favor.** Exige esa voz en su interior que rara vez habla.

Ambos se observan finalmente, con sus ojos ligeramente acuosos por la experiencia de perfumarse, jadean tratando de regular su respiración nuevamente y evitan hablar.  
Kageyama observa como Oikawa se recompone rápidamente, pese a que en su frente se puede contemplar un ligero rastro de sudor. Aun así, el alfa no habla tampoco sonríe, solo observa a Kageyama quien trata de poner en orden sus propios pensamientos.

—Creo que ya es tarde—la voz de Kageyama suena baja, para él se escucha como si no hubiera usado su propia voz en mucho tiempo, y su garganta se siente seca pese a la increíble salivación que liberó durante el proceso de perfumado.

Oikawa asiente, gira su rostro impidiendo que Kageyama lo pueda ver correctamente y ubica una mano sobre su mejilla tratando de verse natural y relajado, aunque solo lo hace con el fin de poder ocultar su boca mientras habla.

—Si, debo irme—carraspea incómodo del alfa. —Hoy iba rentar la película de E.T. ¿Entiendes de que hablo Tobio-chan? Si E.T ...uhm… ya sabes “E.T llama a casa” …” teléfono”, ¡Agh! —Oikawa habla apresuradamente, oculta su rostro en sus manos y luego se golpea las mejillas con fuerza antes de levantarse del lugar. No dice adiós, ni regresa a despedirse con una sonrisa como lo hace habitualmente. Solo camina por la salida dejando a Kageyama en el patio, quien no ha entendido nada de lo último que dijo el alfa.

—¿Llama a casa de quién? —se pregunta a sí mismo Kageyama confundido. Luego, se levanta apresuradamente al escuchar la puerta principal cerrarse.

Su primer instinto es ir a sumergirse en su nido para dejar el aroma del alfa en él, pero sabe que no puede. Lo espera un baño muy largo por delante, y una casa a la que limpiar del aroma del alfa. 

Sus manos se mantienen temblorosas incluso cuando trata de tomar un vaso de agua de la cocina, todas sus memorias de lo que acaba de pasar regresan de golpe a su mente haciendo que tosa con fuerza al atorarse con el agua.

—¿Por qué? —es lo único que dice mientras observa sus temblorosas manos y las desliza por su cuello al descubierto.

* * *

Sería hasta unos días después que los omegas caminarían finalmente hacia la casa de Sugawara, quien a su vez sostenía entre sus manos suaves mantas que acomodaría en su nido al llegar. Mantas que Daichi le había regalado durante su periodo de cortejo.

Kageyama le envía a Iwaizumi la dirección mientras escucha a Sugawara reírse al hablar con Asahi, Tsukishima camina al lado de Kageyama sin hablarle, sus auriculares descansan sobre sus orejas con una música tan alta que Kageyama puede escucharlo desde donde está.

“Voy en camino, estaré ahí pronto”

Kageyama lee el mensaje de Iwaizumi una y otra vez sonriendo. Su cabello se encuentra decorado con un clip morado que Natsu le envió con Hinata, acomoda con cuidado su flequillo detrás de su oreja ajustando nuevamente el accesorio para el cabello.

Esperan en la sala todos juntos hablando de cosas al azar hasta que Iwaizumi toca el timbre de la casa. Sugawara se levanta ubicando las mantas en las piernas de Asahi y abre la puerta luciendo una gran sonrisa.

—¡Bienvenido Iwaizumi-san! —dice en voz alta. Iwaizumi por su parte se inclina ligeramente, su lenguaje corporal le deja saber a Sugawara que está nervioso.

No hay miradas de análisis entre ambos, sin embargo, es Asahi quien posa su mirada sobre Iwaizumi, asumiendo temporalmente el cargo de Sugawara como omega líder de su pequeña manada mientras dura el periodo de pre-calentamiento para el celo de Sugawara.

No dicen nada entre ambos, y hay un silencio expectante hasta que Asahi asiente luego de salir de un ligero trance y sonríe con su característica amabilidad.

Caminan juntos hacia el nido de Sugawara y Kageyama se pega a Iwaizumi todo el tiempo, esperando poder sentir el aroma a lavanda del omega. Hace un puchero decepcionado al ver que su plan ha fallado producto de los parches que Iwaizumi lleva.

—Pondré esto por aquí, tomará un momento—Sugawara empieza a ubicar las mantas con delicadeza, se tarda un tiempo en dejar las cosas como quiere así que mientras él se encarga de aquello Asahi entabla una conversación con Iwaizumi.

—Iwaizumi-san, ¿vas a quitarte los parches? —Asahi pregunta con suavidad. —Solo si quieres, Kageyama mencionó que no había muchos omegas en tu club.

—No los hay, tampoco hay muchos en general en Aoba—Iwaizumi quita los parches de sus muñecas dejando salir un ligero suspiro. Asahi vuelve a sonreírle mientras retira sus propios parches. 

Kageyama y Tsukishima siguen su ejemplo.

Esperan de pie alejados un poco de Sugawara, estando al tanto de que si se acercan demasiado mientras prepara su nido sin un permiso podría perder una mano.

—Pero vengan, ¿acaso doy miedo? —Sugawara les hace señas con las manos repetidamente. Y una mirada molesta se instala en su rostro.

—Si—dice Asahi sin ningún tipo de timidez. Kageyama que asume que es por las condiciones de poder en su pequeña manada—¿Recuerdas esa vez que un alfa se quería acercar a mi durante el periodo de pre-calentamiento?

—¡Ugh! Ese idiota—Sugawara se sienta en su nido murmurando molesto, Tsukishima se sienta a su lado observándolo con curiosidad. —Le dije: ¡Ven! ¡Ven, acércate!

—Suena como una amenaza—señala Iwaizumi emocionado mientras a su lado Kageyama los observa curioso. Sugawara le devuelve una sonrisa maliciosa a Iwaizumi.

—Pues si se acercó—Asahi habla riendo. Ubica una mano en su mentón como si contemplara la situación. —¿Me pregunto si habrán podido colocarle el hombro izquierdo donde corresponde?

—¿Le dislocaste el hombro? —Iwaizumi se acerca a Sugawara emocionado, pidiendo apresuradamente más detalles de la historia. Sugawara le entrega una gran sonrisa, haciendo un signo de “amor y paz” con sus dedos.

—¡Los dos hombros! —todos ríen ante sus palabras, incluso Kageyama después de haber comprendido la situación.

Tsukishima y Kageyama se hunden en el nido mientras Asahi los acomoda un poco, haciendo que Kageyama ubique su cabeza sobre las piernas de Tsukishima. Sugawara habla animadamente con Iwaizumi sobre técnicas de defensa personal, se ven tan cómodos juntos y Kageyama los observa con una sonrisa suave.

Iwaizumi trata de mostrarle a Sugawara como hacer correctamente una luxación de dedos y Sugawara por su parte le muestra cómo hizo para dislocarle el hombro a aquel alfa. Pasa algo de tiempo hasta que todos se acomoden correctamente en el nido y empiecen a perfumarse, el aroma a lavanda de Iwaizumi los rodea soltando feromonas felices, tan felices que todos sonríen emocionados. Incluso Tsukishima, dentro de lo que Kageyama considera que es una gran sonrisa.

—Háblanos de ti Iwaizumi—Sugawara pasa sus manos por el cabello del Hajime con suavidad mientras este se recuesta sobre sus piernas.

—Fui compañero de Kageyama durante escuela media. —Iwaizumi señala pensativo.

Kageyama siente su rostro tornarse ligeramente rosa ante la mención de él mismo cuando estaba más pequeño. Asahi se remueve emocionado a su lado dejando de perfumar a Tsukishima con su aroma por un momento.

—Kageyama de pequeño suena como lo más tierno del mundo.

—¡Azumane-san! —Kageyama niega con su cabeza apresurado mientras Iwaizumi ríe.

—¡Lo era! Tenía los cachetes más rellenos y siempre estaba practicando voleibol como ahora. Daban tantas ganas de abrazarlo o despeinar su cabello. —dice Iwaizumi mientras observa a Kageyama.

 _¿Era así realmente?_ Se pregunta Kageyama, el tono sonrojado de sus mejillas se vuelve más fuerte. 

—No creo que fuera así—Kageyama murmura tratando de negarlo. 

Los chicos sonríen en su dirección de forma tranquilizadora, Tsukishima por su parte le entrega una mirada de curiosidad difícil de interpretar.

—Pero Kageyama incluso ahora eres muy bonito—Asahi posa su mano sobre su cabeza, y luego acerca a Kageyama en un abrazo descuidado. 

—Yo diría que es una combinación entre apuesto y bonito—Sugawara habla animadamente mientras perfuma a Iwaizumi.

Kageyama los observa sorprendido, los chicos hablan animadamente sobre su apariencia halagando cosas sobre él: sus ojos, su rostro, su cabello, el cuidado que tiene con sus manos. Lo bonitos que se veían sus clips para el cabello durante su campamento en Tokio.

—También tu trabajo duro, ¡Oh! Y en la cancha eres asombroso, mantienes la calma por nosotros. Eso me ayuda mucho—Asahi sonríe suavemente.

—Eres un poco más paciente, sin contar a Hinata—Tsukishima habla aun observándolo con curiosidad. No dice nada más después de eso.

—También eres empático y ya sabes trabajar en equipo, Daichi está muy orgulloso por eso. —Sugawara se detiene antes de continuar hablando. —Pero debemos trabajar en las habilidades sociales.

Contrario a sentirse ofendido por eso, Kageyama ríe. Ríe como nunca se ha reído en su vida, una sensación de calidez se extiende por su pecho mientras trata de calmar su risa. Los demás lo observan confundidos frente a la repentina reacción.

Recuerda a Miwa y a su madre motivándolo a mejorar sus habilidades sociales cuando era más pequeño y se sorprende a sí mismo dándose cuenta que ahora está rodeado de personas. Nunca había estado tan consciente de aquello, observa a los omegas a su alrededor notando cosas que antes no se había parado a pensar.  
No se compara con ellos activamente como lo hacía antes, solo los observa. Recuerda las palabras del beta de cabello blanco de los videos que vio con respecto a las diferencias entre las personas y lo comprende; todos tienen características únicas, y se siente bien, se siente bien que sean tan distintos. Tanto en personalidad como en apariencia física.

—Gracias—les dice cuando ha podido controlar su risa. Ellos le sonríen de regreso y luego Sugawara se gira dramáticamente hacia Iwaizumi dándole golpecitos en los hombros con insistencia. 

—Iwaizumi, ¿Sales con alguien?

—No, no—el chico mueve sus brazos, incómodo y negando. Sugawara hace un puchero decepcionado.

—¿Y alguien que te guste? Hay muchos alfas y betas en Seijoh

—No, en Sejioh tampoco—Iwaizumi mira de reojo a Kageyama quien no se da cuenta de aquello, e ignora la conversación que ellos mantienen al ver que Asahi toca su hombro.

—¡Fuera de Seijoh entonces! —Sugawara habla animadamente—¿Qué prefieres?

—Alfas—Iwaizumi vuelve a lanzar una mirada hacia Kageyama y continúa hablando con Sugawara al darse cuenta que ha empezado a hablar con Asahi—Alfas femeninas.  
Asahi suspira al lado de Kageyama, murmurando para sí mismo.

—Suga-san es muy curioso—Asahi le dice a Kageyama—incluso le preguntó una vez a Hinata por qué a veces tenías un ligero aroma a alfa, pero él le dijo que era de un familiar.

Kageyama se gira a mirarlo escandalizado, trata de controlar la expresión de su rostro. Está claro que hay ocasiones en las que el aroma no se puede eliminar por completo, sin embargo, como él y Oikawa no se habían perfumado es entendible que las personas a su alrededor piensen que es el aroma de algún familiar. Su mirada se dirige a Iwaizumi, ligeramente asustado, pero se tranquiliza al darse cuenta que el chico está muy ocupado hablando con Sugawara.

Kageyama decide que va a comprarle un yogurt a Hinata. Y que le dará una disculpa por desconfiar de su capacidad para guardar secretos.

—Oh, sí. Es de uno de mis primos—Kageyama carraspea incómodo mientras Asahi se encoge de hombros para luego acercarse a Sugawara quien interroga a Iwaizumi. Tsukishima por su parte cubre su boca con su mano dejando salir una risa entrecortada. —¿Qué?

—Nada, su alteza—Tsukishima le responde, aún riendo. Y Kageyama lo mira intensamente sin recibir una respuesta.

Se perfuman juntos después de eso durante un largo tiempo, curiosamente todos, incluso Tsukishima sienten la necesidad de compartir su aroma con Iwaizumi, como si la parte omega de ellos supiera que al chico realmente le gusta aquello y que lo necesita. Iwaizumi se mueve emocionado, tan emocionado como puede expresar su lenguaje corporal, ante la atención. Sonríe feliz incluso.

Y al salir de la casa de Sugawara se inclina ante todos.

—Gracias. —dice ocultando sus ojos acuosos. Asahi se acerca a él y Sugawara da golpecitos insistentes en su hombro.

—Debemos hacerlo de nuevo, eres bienvenido—la voz de Sugawara suena emocionada haciendo que Iwaizumi le sonría y pase su mano por sus ojos ligeramente rojos.

Camina junto a Kageyama acompañándolo a su casa después de eso, y en la entrada de su casa le da un fuerte abrazo a Kageyama rodeándolo de su feliz aroma a lavanda.

—También a ti Kageyama. Gracias por invitarme. —Kageyama ejerce un poco más de fuerza en su abrazo feliz de que Iwaizumi se vea tan cómodo ahora. Y sonríe mientras oculta su rostro en el hombro del omega. 

* * *

Kageyama vuelve a ver a Oikawa unos días antes de que inicien las rondas de clasificación para la competencia de primavera. Esta vez no van a su casa, se sientan uno junto al otro bajo el árbol de cerezo sin hablar por un tiempo. 

—¿Llama a quién? —pregunta Kageyama rompiendo el silencio. Oikawa se gira para mirarlo confundido.

—¿Qué cosa de quién? —el chico le devuelve otra pregunta, Kageyama muerde su mejilla interna tratando de mantener la calma mientras recuerda la sensación de perfumarse con el alfa. Una sensación expectante nace en su pecho.

—Eso dijiste la última vez que nos vimos—dice con cuidado, como si caminara sobre un campo de minas. Oikawa lo posa sus ojos confundidos sobre él, como si tratara de adivinar algún significado oculto detrás de sus palabras.

—¡Oh! ¡E.T! hablaba de una película que me iba a volver a ver, ya sabes la de E.T el extraterrestre—Oikawa habla emocionado, moviendo sus manos de un lado al otro mientras Kageyama trata de seguir el rumbo de su conversación. Luego, el alfa se gira para observarlo con asombro, sus labios se abren en una “O” perfecta y señala a Kageyama acusatoriamente—¡¿Tu no sabes de lo que estoy hablando verdad?!

Kageyama niega con su cabeza. Oikawa por su parte da dos ligeros saltos hacia atrás alejándose de él, como si tuviera alguna enfermedad contagiosa.

—¡¿Cómo es posible Tobio-chan?! —dice escandalizado. —No sabía que serías tan inculto.

Kageyama inclina su cabeza, como cada vez que se siente confundido, y decide solo encogerse de hombros tratando de parecer indiferente.

—No, no esto es un sacrilegio. ¡Imposible! ¡Me niego a aceptarlo! —Oikawa habla dramáticamente, dejando de lado cualquier incomodidad que pudiera haber sentido al llegar— Escúchame bien, mi adorable Tobio-chan, cuando te derrote a ti y a Ushiwaka en Octubre te prometo que te obligaré a ver esa película y muchas más que estoy seguro que no conoces.

 _¿Adorable?_

Kageyama observa al chico asombrado, tan asombrado como puede mostrar su apática expresión. La pregunta queda atrapada en su garganta. La palabra se repite en su mente constantemente, y sus mejillas se sonrojan haciendo que incline su mirada hacia el suelo tratando de controlar su expresión facial.

—Está bien—responde Kageyama aun en aquella posición cohibida, no se pone a discutir con Oikawa respecto a que será Karasuno quien avance a las nacionales. Solo piensa en que Oikawa acaba de halagarlo.

—Oye—dice Oikawa tratando de llamar su atención, vuelve a acercarse a Kageyama con cuidado y ubica una mano sobre su espalda dando golpes suaves que sorprenden al setter

—¿Te estas atorando o algo? 

Kageyama niega con su cabeza rápidamente, sorprendido por la pregunta. Vuelve a levantarse arreglando su postura, y traga la saliva acumulada en su boca mientras su corazón late rápidamente.

—Oikawa-san, ¿crees que sería bueno volver a hacer eso de la última vez? —le pregunta un poco preocupado.

Ambos lo saben, a nivel instintivo no solo sería bueno, sería increíble. Pero también saben que no pueden hacerlo tan seguido, porque tarde o temprano algo saldrá mal.

—No lo sé—Oikawa suspira al responderle. Mete su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saca una cajita llena de pastillas, cuenta cinco pastillas con su mano murmurando para sí mismo y con ayuda de una botella de agua se las toma todas en un solo trago. —Creo que no deberíamos hacerlo seguido.

Kageyama asiente, el también cree que no deberían. Sin embargo, en el fondo de su corazón un oscuro sentimiento lo hace sentir angustiado por eso, como si le estuvieran arrebatando la posibilidad de monopolizar a Oikawa con su aroma.

Se pregunta si alguna vez Oikawa habrá llegado a sentir lo mismo.

—¿Muñecas hasta nuevo aviso? —le dice Oikawa sonriendo, un deje juguetón se puede observar en sus ojos.

—Si—le responde Kageyama. 

Tobio se da cuenta con el paso de las reuniones que el ambiente entre ellos se siente más ligero, muy distinto a la primera vez que se vieron en la cafetería. Tal vez por la forma en la que su relación se ha desarrollado o tal vez porque Oikawa lo reconoce como un amigo y no solo como un omega cualquiera que lo ayuda con su enfermedad.

No sabe cuál sea la razón exacta, pero le agrada.

Se pregunta cuanto tiempo podrán mantenerlo, recuerda a Asahi hablar sobre cómo a veces hay un ligero aroma a alfa sobre él y se recuerda a si mismo mintiendo con respecto a que es el aroma de su primo. ¿Cómo será su reacción cuando se enteren? No es algo en lo que quiera pensar ahora.

—Bueno, ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos Tobio-chan? —Oikawa pregunta con naturalidad, su voz es indiferente pese a ser divertida. Kageyama piensa que ya debe haberse acostumbrado a esta situación—¿Puedo?

Pregunta antes de quitar los parches de sus muñecas y le permite a Kageyama hacer lo mismo, la tarde transcurre como siempre. Solo comparten sus aromas, y en el fondo Kageyama se siente ligeramente incómodo porque de repente, aquello ya no parece ser suficiente. Su omega interno le pide más que aquel suave contacto.

Y sabe que se ha metido en un circulo vicioso del que será difícil salir.

Kageyama olfatea con insistencia el aroma del alfa en su muñeca, quiere mucho más, incluso si sabe que no es posible. Oikawa a su lado mantiene una presión correcta sobre su muñeca mientras inhala su aroma con un deje de desesperación. 

Ambos se sonríen por primera vez al separarse y no se van enseguida se quedan juntos bajo el árbol de cerezos hablando de cosas al azar, esta vez, cosas que no involucran alienígenas. 

—Take-chan quiere verte, cuando mi hermana no esté. ¿Puedo llevarlo? —le pregunta Oikawa a Kageyama con cuidado. Con sus pastillas recién consumidas, su personalidad se mantiene bastante estable.

—Si—es lo único que dice Kageyama. Sabe que está mal comparar a un niño pequeño con una mascota, pero recuerda que, pese a que tanto los gatos como los perros le huyen, le gusta mucho cuidar de Takeru. 

—Asegúrate de ganar los dos partidos de la ronda clasificatoria para la Interhigh de primavera. —Oikawa posa una mano sobre la rodilla de Kageyama, logrando que se sorprenda frente al repentino contacto. No hace nada más, no da golpes sobre ella o toques suaves, solo la mantiene ahí. 

—Lo haremos y luego, nosotros iremos a las nacionales—dice seriamente Kageyama tratando de no mirar la mano del alfa sobre su rodilla. Oikawa parece que va a hablar, pero antes gira su rostro hacia donde se posa su propia mano y carraspea incómodo quitándola de la rodilla de Kageyama.

—Ya lo veremos—es lo único que dice, mientras observa con calma a las personas que pasan frente a ellos en el parque. Kageyama muerde su mejilla interna ligeramente decepcionado por la falta de contacto, se mantiene con un ceño fruncido el resto de su conversación hasta que deciden que es momento de irse, Kageyama está a punto de separarse del alfa cuando Oikawa lo toma por la muñeca sorprendiéndolo.

—Tobio-chan, ¿Qué te parece si te acompaño a casa? —pregunta Oikawa mientras pasa su mano libre por su cuello dejando salir un poco de nerviosismo que Kageyama no nota.

Kageyama asiente de inmediato y una sensación de regocijo se extiende por su pecho. Quiere tocar a Oikawa, la sensación de querer mantenerlo cerca suyo de repente incrementa, no sabe si es por un mal presentimiento nacido del nerviosismo o porque después de que se perfumaron no ha dejado de pensar en él. Así que trata de desviar su mente hacia los juegos próximos a suceder y en lugar de tranquilidad una sensación de preocupación crece en su pecho, porque está completamente convencido de que Karasuno puede ganar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura. Muchas gracias por leer, un gran abrazo hacia ustedes ❤ ❤ ❤
> 
> Ahora habrá muchos más momentos Oikage, en la siguiente semana se encuentran en preparación unas cuantas cosas medio intensas supongo, disfrútenlos mientras duren (¿? okno si van a durar un buen tiempo xd
> 
> Algunas cosas relacionadas con el omegaverse que menciono aquí me las he medio inventado, lo he hecho para poder introducir escenas y eso. Por ejemplo, que los omegas tengan ese instinto de preparación cuando se acerca un celo sexual, también la propia existencia de un celo sexual y un celo no sexual o las enfermedades que pueden tener los alfas de familiar puristas como la de Oikawa. Esto lo aclaro por si es que algunas cosas no coincidan con el omegaverse tradicional.


	10. Ilusorio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La relación entre Oikawa y Kageyama avanza exponencialmente, tal vez por eso el omega olvida que el alfa nunca ha dejado de estar enfermo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaaaaaa, se que hoy no es martes :c  
> La verdad, no sabía como informarles que no podría actualizar ese día, pero me alegra hacerlo ahora.
> 
> Muchas gracias por haberme esperado. Agárrense de sus asientos y prepárense para leer unas 15 000 palabras que ni yo se de donde salieron. Cargadas de amor y cafeína solo para ustedes.

Puede que haya sido porque Kageyama estaba muy concentrado en sus juegos contra Ohgiminami y Kakugawa High que no notara que hizo enojar a alguien, porque esa sería la única razón por la que el alfa de dos metros del que no conoce el nombre esté frente a él mirándolo intensamente. 

Ambos se miran fijamente durante un largo minuto, no dicen nada, solo mantienen una expresión seria. Aunque por dentro Kageyama está pensando si la técnica de salir corriendo a toda prisa que usa Hinata funciona en este tipo de situaciones.

—Soy Hyakuzawa—le dice el chico con un plano tono de voz. Y el estómago de Kageyama hace un ligero sonido de hambre que nadie puede escuchar.

Kageyama no sabe que responderle, en primer lugar, las personas no suelen acercársele de repente y, en segundo lugar, él tiene mucha hambre en este momento. Su mirada escanea alrededor buscando a Hinata para luego detenerse al recordar que el alfa más joven fue a recuperar su lonchera y Yachi se le adelantó diciendo que debía ir a recoger unas cosas. 

En un movimiento instintivo Kageyama toca el collar de seguridad de su cuello. Y le regresa una mira seria a Hyakuzawa.

—¿Qué necesitas? —le pregunta con una voz modulada, como si estuviera caminando por un campo de minas. Incluso Kageyama sabe que hacer enojar alfas sin una persona beta cerca es peligroso. De repente quisiera que Ennoshita o Yamaguchi estuvieran cerca.

—Si—responde el alfa sin cambiar su expresión, Kageyama lo observa confundido _¿si qué?_ Hyakuzawa carraspea ligeramente. —Disculpa, ¿Tienes algo que hacer el fin de semana?

Kageyama da dos pasos hacia atrás tratando de alejarse de Hyakuzawa, sabe que es imposible pero una sensación de pánico se instala en su pecho al pensar que el alfa podría estar hablando de su situación con Oikawa. Tobio vuelve a mirar con prisa a su alrededor, _¿En qué momento volverá Hinata?_

—No, ¿Por qué debería? —Kageyama le responde ligeramente a la defensiva, un plan se traza en su cabeza mientras mira la salida más cercana. Si el chico alto menciona a Oikawa, Kageyama va a salir corriendo, luego irá a buscar a los betas del equipo si es que el alfa se enoja y por último, va a golpear a Hinata, por haber olvidado su lonchera y por costumbre.

—Quería saber si conoces algún buen lugar de comida italiana cerca—el chico vuelve a formular su oración con cuidado, a su vez, Kageyama deja salir un suspiro de alivio quitando la tensión en sus hombros. Tal vez Hyakuzawa solo necesita un lugar para ir a comer como él. Está a punto de responder al chico cuando un borrón naranja pasa corriendo frente a la salida, seguido de Sugawara. 

Kageyama mete una mano a su bolso con insistencia, hace algún tiempo su hermana le había dado una publicidad de un restaurante famoso, pero aún no había tenido la oportunidad de ir.

—Ten—le extiende una el papel a Hyakuzawa, que por primera vez cambia su mirada de seriedad a completa confusión. —Mi hermana dijo que era un buen lugar, creo que puedes ir ahí. Hasta pronto.

Kageyama se inclina con educación hacia el alfa que continúa observándolo con absoluta confusión y empieza a correr persiguiendo a Hinata y Sugawara. Los alcanza en la parte exterior del edificio donde Sugawara habla con Hinata moviendo sus brazos con exageración como si estuviera enojado, mientras Hinata regresa a observar a Kageyama abriendo sus brazos al verlo.

—¡Lo siento por la espera! —grita conforme Kageyama se acerca a darle un zape en la frente, el alfa toca su frente confundido por la repentina violencia. —¿Y eso por qué fue?

—Por si acaso—responde Kageyama, su mirada se posa en Sugawara que tiene una mirada de fastidio en su rostro. —¿Estás bien Sugawara-san?

—Está molesto—dice Hinata acercándose al oído de Kageyama como si hablara de algún tipo de secreto—Se nos acercaron por lo menos unos siete alfas al salir, preguntándole si tenía compañero de cortejo.

—Algunos eran amables, otros eran increíblemente insistentes y unos fueron muy groseros—señala Sugawara mientras observa sus propios dedos— por un momento me pregunté si funcionaría bien la luxación de dedos que me enseñó Hajime. ¡Solo un celo por año Kageyama!, ¿no sería mejor no tener ninguno? La constante presencia de alfas hace que Daichi se ponga nervioso, aunque no lo demuestre, así que no le digan nada.

Ambos asienten simultáneamente, Kageyama observa a Hinata mientras Sugawara camina unos pasos frente a ellos dirigiéndose hacia los demás integrantes del equipo que los esperan. Daichi se acerca a Sugawara mostrándole un pedazo de pastel de fresas y la mirada del omega deja de lucir enojada para mostrarle una gran sonrisa al alfa. 

Debido a que terminaron temprano hoy, Hinata tiene tiempo para acompañar a Kageyama durante el camino a casa. Habla con insistencia sobre los partidos de octubre y otras cosas de voleibol. Kageyama se detiene unas cuadras antes de llegar a su casa para hablar con el alfa más joven.

—Sugawara-san te preguntó por el aroma a alfa que a veces tengo encima—él señala curioso por la situación. Hinata lo observa con una mirada confundida. 

—¿Cuándo? ¡Oh, ya recordé! Pero no dije nada, te lo prometo—el alfa da saltitos mientras se dirige a él. Mueve sus manos negando y Kageyama mete sus manos a su bolso. —¿Qué haces? ¿Qué estás sacando? ¡En serio, guardé el secreto!

Kageyama le tiende al alfa una botellita de yogurt deteniendo su constante parloteo. Hinata le devuelve una mirada asustada, y Kageyama se impacienta mientras su brazo permanece extendido en aquella posición. 

—¿Vas a envenenarme Kageyama? —El chico se aleja de Kageyama aun confundido por la repentina acción—Te dije que no le dije a nadie.

—Lo sé idiota. Gracias—le dice aun con el brazo extendido. Kageyama resopla, si Hinata no toma la botella de yogurt en los siguientes tres segundos se la va a estampar en la frente. Para su suerte, el alfa agarra la botella sonriéndole feliz. 

—¿Cómo te ha ido con el Gran Rey? —le pregunta Hinata mientras bebe de la botella, Kageyama se encoge de hombros. —Supongo que mejor, antes te veías preocupado. Ahora estás más… ¡más! ...ya sabes tranquilo, ¡una versión tranquila de ti!

Kageyama sabe que Hinata es mucho mejor que él leyendo a las personas por eso no se cuestiona a sí mismo cómo el alfa supo que antes estaba preocupado. Simplemente, así es Hinata. 

—Supongo que bien —es lo único que puede decirle a Hinata. Se paran frente a la puerta de la casa de Kageyama y antes de despedirse Hinata busca algo en su bolso con insistencia. Saca un clip para el cabello, que tiene un cuervo pequeñito en el extremo superior y se lo extiende a Kageyama.

—Natsu te envía esto, ha estado quejándose de que deberías visitarla. Ella espera que te guste —Hinata le explica mientras habla de forma entusiasta. Kageyama lo toma entre sus manos, definitivamente lo regalos de Natsu son los mejores, una suave sonrisa se desliza por su rostro.

—Dile que gracias, tendré un regalo para ella la siguiente vez —expresa Kageyama antes de entrar a su casa.

Su estómago ruge recordándole que le falta comida. Un rápido análisis pasa por su cabeza, donde jugar correctamente voleibol es igual a alimentarse bien.

—Vamos por el cuidado personal. —Se repite recordando las palabras de su abuelo.

Observa el clip para el cabello con una expresión indescifrable mientras embulle con rapidez algunos onigiris que su hermana ha dejado en la cocina. Un calendario lo espera a unos metros de donde está sentado, pero Kageyama hace todo para evitar verlo. Mecánicamente rodea el lugar evitando aquel pedazo de cartón, y empieza a preparar galletas, todo con cuidado como si de realizar un buen pase se tratara. Con la luz del horno encendida observa a la masa subir, sus pies golpean con insistencia en suelo mientras espera.

No las come cuando están listas. Miwa dice que sus galletas de avena son muy buenas, pero Kageyama ha dejado de probarlas hace mucho tiempo. Solo las hace como una rutina, a veces cuando se siente ansioso. Es algo pequeño que lo calma, el control sobre una receta que conoce, los ingredientes de siempre, las medidas de siempre. Deja un par en el altar de su abuelo y guarda unas para Miwa en la mesa con una notita que dice “Disfrútalas”.

Toma una profunda respiración mientras observa nuevamente el regalo de Natsu, lo sostiene entre sus manos y luego lo ubica en su cabello. Kageyama hace una pausa, la más larga que se puede permitir y luego observa el calendario; hay una fecha señalada para septiembre, una fecha de la que ya no puede huir. 

—Tú puedes—vuelve a decirse. Kageyama se pasa sus ojos por los números y una mueca de desagrado se instala en su rostro. —Última semana de septiembre. Por lo menos a un mes de distancia.

Un escalofrió de miedo recorre su cuerpo. No quiere hacerlo, tampoco quiere pensar en las memorias de su primer ciclo de celo, puede sentir sus manos temblar ante aquello. Así que trata de respirar adecuadamente, cuenta hasta el número diez en su mente y deja salir y entrar el aire de sus pulmones.

Camina hacia su nido temblorosamente, la estructura que Iwaizumi hizo para él lo recibe enviándole calidez, así que acelera su paso para lanzarse sobre las suaves sábanas. Se oculta en su nido para poder pensar adecuadamente en la situación, si no lo hiciera en su nido y no hubiese preparado galletas hace poco, probablemente tendría un ataque de pánico de tan solo pensar en su celo.

No hay opciones, él sabe que no es como llegar un día a casa y decidir no tomar un baño. Si se salta su último celo antes de cumplir dieciséis años habrá consecuencias. Consecuencias que pueden afectar su rendimiento en el voleibol. Se mantiene quieto, acostado en su nido por lo menos unos treinta minutos más hasta que su hermana toca su puerta con cuidado.

—¿Puedo pasar? —pregunta ella al otro lado de la puerta. Kageyama deja salir un sonido de aprobación desde donde está, sin moverse. La alfa entra a la habitación, su acogedor aroma a nuez moscada rodea la habitación y ella camina con cuidado hasta ubicarse en cuclillas a unos centímetros del nido de su pequeño hermano—Vi que hiciste galletas, estuvieron muy buenas, gracias por dejarme unas. ¿Puedo entrar?

Kageyama asiente. Miwa lo toma en un suave abrazo como cada vez que él la invita a su nido. Él se acerca más a su hermana apegándose a su tranquilizador aroma, de repente el conteo en su cabeza ya no tiene que llegar a diez, con cinco es suficiente. 

—Vi que moviste el calendario—señala con delicadeza la mujer. Kageyama deja salir un ligero temblor que ella puede sentir, por lo que su abrazo se vuelve más fuerte—Solo uno Tobio, solo debes pasar este celo. El siguiente vendrá dentro de otro año, te prometo que este no será tan malo.

—No puedo hacerlo—la voz de Kageyama suena amortiguada contra ella. —¿Puedo seguir huyendo Miwa?

—No lo creo, al menos no si quieres continuar jugando voleibol. No quiero que tengas que ir constantemente al Hospital de regulación de feromonas como mamá. —Un suspiro cansado sale de la boca de la alfa, su aleja de Tobio para poder mirarlo mejor a los ojos, y una mueca descansa en su rostro—Me gustaría acompañarte, pero creo que te sentirías mejor rodeado de omegas. Serán tres días, pero estaré con mamá cinco días en Tokio para no molestar a tus amigos. Te mandaremos mensajes constantemente.

—El abuelo estaría enojado con nosotros si se enterase. Siempre me decía: Miwa está bien que ayudes a los demás, pero también puedes depender de alguien de vez en cuando. 

—Kageyama la observa curioso, absorbe con fuerza sus palabras, porque pese a que no sean recuerdos que le pertenecen a él, son recuerdos valiosos para su hermana. —Pero no lo sé hermanito, era la mayor y mamá no estaba en casa por el trabajo, sentía que debía hacerme cargo. Por eso el abuelo siempre me regañaba, también a mamá por guardarse cuanto le afectó la ruptura de lazo con nuestro padre, creo que es una cosa de la familia Kageyama. Él siempre fue el primero en entenderte también incluso si tu expresión siempre era la misma, solía decir: Algo le pasa al pequeño Tobio. 

—Extraño al abuelo—él siente pesar, pero ya no llora. Al menos no desde la última vez, cuando Oikawa lo llamó en medio de la noche.

—Yo igual—admite ella, su voz suena cansada. Hace que Kageyama se pregunte que tan mal fue para Miwa y su mamá sobrellevar su propio luto, probablemente algunas punzadas que a veces sentía en el pecho no eran de él. —Pero creo que lo llevamos mejor ahora, él estaría feliz.

—Me tomará más tiempo—asegura Kageyama, ella vuelve a sonreírle y se acerca nuevamente a darle un abrazo.

—Utiliza todo el tiempo que desees. —su hermana le da un suave beso en la frente antes de volver a hablar—Mamá te mandó mantas para septiembre, dijo que si quieres puedes comprar más.

Kageyama asiente, y antes de que pueda procesar más ideas cae dormido.

* * *

—Algo te preocupa. No es que me importe—dice Oikawa tratando de sonar indiferente mientras sostiene las dos muñecas de Kageyama contra su nariz. Se sientan frente a frente en el sofá de la sala de Kageyama, como en otras ocasiones. Solo porque a Tooru no le gusta la dureza de los asientos del parque. 

—No me preocupa nada—ambos mantienen una firmeza en sus miradas. Oikawa resopla ante las palabras de Kageyama liberando sus muñecas y da toques en su nariz repetidamente enviándole un obvio mensaje.

—El aroma no miente Tobio-chan—señala con una voz divertida. —Soy una persona condescendiente, escucharé con gusto tus problemas.

—Dijiste que no te importaba—Kageyama se encoge de hombros siguiéndole el juego al alfa, _¿Será por el tiempo?_ Llevan haciendo esto desde mayo, y Kageyama siente que hablar con Oikawa se ha vuelto más fácil, solo un poco. 

—Bien, no me digas—el alfa se cruza de brazos y se aleja un poco de Kageyama. Aquel movimiento ligeramente brusco hace que el frasco que contiene sus medicinas tintinee con fuerza.

—Oikawa-san, ¿Cómo es tu ciclo de calor como alfa? —él le pregunta genuinamente curioso, si Oikawa está enfermo tal vez tampoco le guste pasar por un rut.

Kageyama sabe que cualquier otro omega normal no le preguntaría al alfa que les gusta respecto a esos temas, pero él solo tiene vergüenza de cosas especificas relacionadas con Oikawa, por ejemplo, nunca le preguntaría si puede tocarlo un poco más, darle un abrazo o perfumarlo como aquella vez, y muchas otras cosas relacionadas con la cercanía que hacen que sus piernas se sientan débiles.

¿Pero respecto a su rut? Kageyama considera que, si se ha acostumbrado a preguntarle a los omegas a su alrededor, no habría problema con los alfas. Al menos ese es el argumento a favor que le da su carente habilidad social. 

Tooru tose con fuerza, sus brazos se separan de su cuerpo para que su pecho pueda extenderse correctamente ante la fuerza con la que tose. Kageyama se asusta a su lado, se levanta rápidamente y se dirige a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

—¿Estás bien? —Kageyama tiende hacia Oikawa el vaso con agua que el alfa toma de forma brusca y descuidada, con su mano libre hace una señal hacia el omega para que espere un poco.

—¡No puedes preguntarme algo así de repente! —Oikawa respira entrecortadamente, ubica el vaso sobre una mesa frente a ellos antes de pasar sus manos por su rostro—No entiendo exactamente qué esperas que te responda.

—Yo odio mi celo—admite Kageyama, levanta sus piernas del suelo para sostenerlas sobre su pecho, su cabeza reposa sobre sus rodillas mientras observa a Oikawa y un ligero sonrojo pinta sus mejillas al mantener su mirada sobre el alfa tan fijamente. —¿Cómo es para ti?

—Debo tenerlo dos veces al año en lugar de uno por la enfermedad—Oikawa se recuesta sobre el sillón con cuidado, sus mejillas también presentan una tonalidad rojiza por sostener aquella conversación. —Tampoco me gustan, cuando llegan es difícil ser yo mismo.

—Si pudieras, ¿te los saltarías?

—No lo creo, si lo hiciera probablemente la acumulación de feromonas me volvería loco—Oikawa ubica una mano sobre su barbilla mientras piensa en aquello. Luego, una expresión ligeramente acusativa se instala en su atractivo rostro—¡¿Quieres saltarte el tuyo?! Eso es peligroso Tobio-chan, debes estar en perfectas condiciones para octubre, ni siquiera consideres aquello.

Kageyama niega con su cabeza ante la pregunta para después suspirar ligeramente, Oikawa, por su parte se encoge de hombros, sin embargo, mantiene una extraña y tensa postura que le envía una señal a su omega interno respecto a no presionar tanto a Tooru con preguntas muy personales. Pasan unos minutos hasta que el alfa vuelve a ubicarse cerca de él, tararea distraídamente como si tratase de no mostrar alguna señal de nerviosismo y luego se inclina sobre Kageyama. Su cabeza toca el hombro de Tobio y su cabello castaño cae ligeramente hacia un lado.

Kageyama suelta un suspiro nervioso, el repentino contacto hace que su estómago se ajuste en un nudo y espera que Oikawa diga algo, pero el alfa no se mueve de su posición. El corazón de Kageyama empieza a latir como loco y con cuidado separa sus piernas de su pecho para poder ubicarlas en el suelo con la finalidad de buscar estabilidad, lo hace muy lentamente, pues piensa que si se mueve rápido Oikawa se separará de él.

Siguen sin mantener una conversación. Kageyama muerde su labio inferior pensando en que decir a continuación, cree que ni siquiera en sus exámenes finales se esforzaría tanto como ahora.

—Uh…—un sonido extraño sale de su boca por el nerviosismo mientras Oikawa continua sin decir nada, manteniendo su posición contra él a la vez que cierra sus ojos. —¿Debería aprender italiano?

—¿Italiano? —Oikawa deja salir las palabras con una voz cargada de confusión—¿Si quiera sabes inglés correctamente Tobio-chan?

—¿Tu sí? —pregunta el omega. Oikawa se separa de él nuevamente para mirarlo ofendido, por su parte Kageyama resiste el puchero de decepción al sentirlo lejos.

—¡Claro que sí! Bueno un poco, tal vez no mucho—Oikawa habla con un ligero deje de inseguridad mientras mueve sus manos drásticamente—¡Pero no estamos hablando de mí! ¿Por qué italiano? 

—Cuando estábamos participando en las clasificaciones para octubre, ese chico de dos metros me preguntó si conocía un restaurante italiano, ¿para ir a esos lugares hay que saber el idioma? —la genuina pregunta de Kageyama hace que Oikawa lo observe con confusión, el alfa analiza las palabras del omega en su mente tratando de dales un poco de sentido. 

—No tienes que saber el idioma. —Responde Oikawa tratando de sonar indiferente, sus hombros se levantan para remarcar el desinterés—¿Por qué te preguntaría algo así?

—No lo sé, preguntó algo sobre mi fin de semana. Tal vez lo conozcas, me dijo su nombre, era como ¿Hykuyaza? ¿o tal vez Hyzawa? —Kageyama trata de recordar el nombre del chico correctamente, sin embargo, aquella memoria se escapa de su mente.

—Espera, espera Tobio-chan ¿Qué te dijo exactamente? —Pregunta el alfa habiendo sacado su propia conclusión. Kageyama relata su historia mientras Oikawa lo observa con una expresión indescifrable, una risa extraña sale de su garganta mientras vuelve a recostarse sobre su hombro con la intención de ocultar su desdeñosa expresión. —¿Y qué le dijiste? Con detalles Tobio-chan.

—Le di un folleto que Miwa me había dado sobre un restaurante—Kageyama habla con cuidado debatiendo consigo mismo respecto a si debería o no recostar su cabeza contra el alfa, sin fijarse en la batalla interna que Oikawa mantiene.

Oikawa suelta un largo “mmm” de su garganta, no se mueve de donde está por otros cuantos minutos en los que permanecen en silencio hasta que se endereza, y se pone de pie frente a Kageyama.

—Préstame tu baño Tobio-chan—le dice con una voz extrañamente feliz. Kageyama se encoje de hombros un poco confundido por su comportamiento, espera pacientemente en el sillón hasta que el alfa vuelve con nuevos parches de feromonas.

Oikawa se ubica de pie frente a Kageyama sonriendo de aquella manera afable y extraña que siempre utiliza con el omega. Kageyama observa a Oikawa sin saber si debe o no desviar su mirada durante un largo e incómodo minuto hasta que el chico se inclina repentinamente hacia él, haciendo que Kageyama pegue su espalda contra el mueble por la repentina cercanía.

—Vamos—Oikawa dice mientras toma la muñeca de Kageyama haciendo que se levante apresuradamente del mueble. La puerta principal de su casa se ve abierta repentinamente y un viento helado los recibe en la calle.

—¿A dónde? —Kageyama camina tras él tratando de no tropezar al mantener el ritmo del alfa. 

—Al parque. —Es lo único que le responde Oikawa mientras guía su camino por las calles llenas de personas en horas de almuerzos. 

Siguen juntos un mismo recorrido hasta que llegan al parque, por su parte Oikawa mantiene presionadas las glándulas de su muñeca, como si lo hiciera de forma intencional. Hace que Kageyama tome asiento al mismo tiempo que él, y la presión en sus muñecas incrementa ligeramente.

—No tengo mis parches de las muñecas, ¿Por qué no nos quedamos en la casa? —dice Kageyama observando a su alrededor, no se había preparado para salir. Llega a sentir las miradas sobre él, pero no sabe si es su obsesiva mente engañándolo. _¿Por qué Oikawa no lo dejó sacar un abrigo antes de salir?_ No es que haga mucho frio afuera, pero tanta gente alrededor se siente increíblemente incómodo y vulnerable sin una ropa adecuada para resguardarse. _¿Realmente me están mirando o lo estoy imaginando?_

—No podemos—la voz de Oikawa se torna baja, de una forma distinta a cuando cuentas un secreto. Solo es plana y contemplativa. 

Su agarre suelta su muñeca antes de dirigirse rápidamente hacia el cuello de Kageyama, lo que provoca que el omega deje salir un sonido de asombro. Sus dedos no son exactamente suaves, al igual que los de Kageyama, son ligeramente rasposos por la cantidad que invierten ambos en sus prácticas de voleibol, pero la sensación de aquellos dedos recorriendo alrededor de los parches que Kageyama tiene en cuello desvía sus pensamientos por un largo tiempo.

—Oikawa-san—lo llama con una voz temblorosa, pero el alfa no levanta su mirada de la extensión de su cuello, cómo si tratara de tomar una vista rápida incluso a través de su collar. —¿Estás bien? 

—¿Puedes quitarte los parches para mí? —pregunta Oikawa manteniendo el tono bajo de su voz e ignorando su pregunta, se inclina un poco más hacia Kageyama sin acercar demasiado su nariz a sus glándulas, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que el chico pueda sentir su calor corporal.

**Alfa.**

La voz de su interior le da a Kageyama una información que él ya conoce. El corazón tembloroso de Kageyama obliga al omega a levantar una de sus manos con cuidado, el rostro de Oikawa frente a él lo observa intensamente con aquellos ojos castaños que no guardan ningún rastro de su juguetón brillo. La mano se Kageyama se detiene a medio camino, ¿y si lo toco solo un poco? Es la pregunta que su mente cuerda debate, sin embargo, cuando toma consciencia de su respuesta, su palma se encuentra presionada sobre el rostro del alfa acunándolo gentilmente y Oikawa en reacción a aquel movimiento pega más su rostro a su mano como si estuviera en trance.

Kageyama se sonroja con fuerza al verse correspondido por el toque incluso cuando sabe que la parte más racional de Tooru no es la que le responde. Probablemente sea algo tan animal, pero el pensar que puede causar tal reacción no solo le otorga esperanza, sino que también hace que un extraño calor se extienda por su vientre.

—Qué bonito—sueltan los labios de Oikawa sin poder apartar la mirada de los azules ojos de Kageyama. El ligero halago es todo lo que necesita Kageyama para sentir como si sus pies se derritieran, son dos simples palabras, las ha escuchado de Miwa en alguna ocasión, pero el hecho de que sean dirigidas hacia él por Oikawa hacen que Kageyama suelte un ligero ronroneo de satisfacción.

 _Qué bonito._ La frase se repite en su mente una y otra vez mientras separa su mano del rostro de Oikawa para quitarse su propio parche de feromonas descuidadamente, el collar se mantiene en su lugar pese a la situación. Puedes perfumarte en público, tan descaradamente como tu naturaleza secundaria lo permita, pero no puedes quitarte tu collar.

 _Dilo de nuevo._ Es lo que quieren soltar sus labios al sentir a Oikawa acercarse hacia su cuello, sin embargo, no puede. No puede realizar aquella petición pese a que sus ojos se llenan de pequeñas lagrimas ante las abrumadoras emociones. Hay un ligero pesar en su corazón mientras siente como Oikawa absorbe su aroma con fuerza, incluso si el alfa interno del chico siente apego hacia él, ¿Cuánto deberá Tobio poner de su parte para que la parte humana lo quiera tanto?

Kageyama inclina su cuello un poco más para otorgarle un mayor acceso, sus temblorosas manos tantean los parches del cuello de Oikawa con la intención de quitárselos. Y acerca su nariz hacia él para poder olfatearlo, el eucalipto le llena los pulmones haciendo que el omega libere suaves ronroneos de satisfacción. Kageyama está seguro que ese es unos de sus últimos pensamientos racionales antes de que su omega interno empiece a guiar sus movimientos. De repente el aire frio de la tarde y el hecho de que no tenga un abrigo ya no importa. 

Sus cuerpos se encuentran de frente y una de las manos de Oikawa, quien se mantiene en trance, se desliza por la cintura de Kageyama para mantenerlo cerca y que sus glándulas puedan tocarse. Tobio separa sus labios dejando salir un suspiro sorprendido, el calor del fondo de su vientre se extiende por todo su cuerpo y su mente empieza a correr en blanco por unos cuantos minutos. Contra su cuerpo, Oikawa jadea ligeramente mientras lo perfuma con insistencia. La pesada liberación de feromonas por parte de ambos hace que una pareja alfa-beta cercana deje el lugar donde se están perfumando para poder sentarse a una mayor distancia.

—Eso está mucho mejor Tobio—le dice Oikawa con aquella misma voz apagada sin usar honoríficos al separase un poco de él con el fin de poder observarlo. La parte más primitiva del alfa asiente satisfecho al sentir su aroma cubriendo fuertemente a Kageyama.

Ninguno de los dos regresa a sus sentidos por lo menos durante algún tiempo. Kageyama trata de enfocar sus acuosos ojos hacia los castaños que lo observan, la mano de Oikawa se desliza por su mejilla acunando el rostro de Kageyama de la misma forma que lo hizo él antes de que empezaran a perfumarse. 

Y luego el alfa sonríe de forma infantil, muy parecida a la sonrisa que Oikawa Tooru le da a Kageyama cuando bromea con él, pero a la vez muy distinta. 

Entonces él lo nota. Kageyama trata de liberarse de la brumosa sensación que lo rodea al enfocar los caninos del alfa descendidos. Lo peor de todo, es que no es miedo lo que siente, una grata satisfacción recorre su cuerpo al observar la sonrisa de Oikawa, pero en el fondo ese delgado hilo racional de su mente le entrega una tarea que debe mantener por el bienestar de Oikawa.

Así que cuando Oikawa vuelve a inclinarse hacia su cuello, Kageyama trata de encontrar el recipiente con pastillas que siempre acompaña al alfa. Tantea con cuidado sobre el abrigo del alfa hasta que sus manos encuentran su objetivo, Kageyama suelta un suspiro tembloroso al sentir como el chico lo acerca aún más a él, pero antes de que pueda cumplir su objetivo Oikawa muerde ligeramente su collar. Una corriente eléctrica se expande por todo el cuerpo de Kageyama haciendo que casi deje caer el envase y sus manos temblorosas se mueven apresuradamente tratando de abrir la tapa, hasta que finalmente lo logra.

Sosteniendo las pastillas en una de sus manos, se separa del alfa con un gran esfuerzo. Oikawa le regresa una mirada confundida pese a que sus ojos continúan brumosos, hace un movimiento ligero tratando de acercarse nuevamente hacia Kageyama.

—Oikawa-san, quédate ahí—Kageyama dice con una voz entrecortada, su respiración se mantiene desigual al sentir las espesas feromonas de eucalipto sobre él. Para su sorpresa, Oikawa no se mueve. Kageyama aprovecha la oportunidad para abrir su mano mostrando las tres pastillas—Ten, tómatelas.

—No quiero, ahora me siento bien—la voz apagada que mantiene al hablar hace que Kageyama dude de sus palabras. Su brazo continúa extendido esperando que Oikawa tome su medicina, pero el chico solo las observa con una mirada perdida—Ya no funcionan como antes, tienen que cambiármelas. 

—Si no las tomas no podrás acercarte a mi cuello—el interior de Kageyama grita por contacto físico, pero se mantiene firme. Cuando Oikawa recupere completamente sus sentidos podría enojarse al enterarse que Tobio ni siquiera hizo el intento.

Oikawa levanta su mirada de las pastillas, para observar a Kageyama, luego sus ojos vuelven a posarse sobre su mano antes de tomar la medicina y meterla a su boca. No usa agua, solo se obliga a tragárselas antes de tirar a Kageyama en un abrazo precipitado.

Kageyama mantiene sus músculos tensionados por el repentino contacto, sin embargo, el toque actual es muy distinto al de hace un momento. Con su medicina expandiéndose rápidamente por su sistema, Oikawa no hace un intento por acercase a su cuello, solo mantiene su rostro enterrado en su hombro; su cuerpo libera un ligero temblor sorprendiendo a Kageyama y pasados unos dos minutos vuelve a hablar.

—Odio esto—su voz suena ahogada por la posición, pero Kageyama puede identificar que el tono ya no es apagado, ahora solo suena increíblemente cansado. —Lo siento Tobio-chan. Déjame quedarme así otro momento.

Kageyama eleva su mano con cuidado deteniéndose a medio camino antes de tocar la espalda del alfa, pese a encontrarse en aquella posición con Oikawa no ha regresado el abrazo. Solo se mantiene ahí siendo sostenido mientras su tembloroso corazón resuena sobre sus oídos, sin embargo, la necesidad de tranquilizar al alfa lleva a Kageyama a darle golpecitos en la espalda, un poco descuidados.

—Está bien Oikawa-san, no tienes que disculparte. —es lo único que dice mientras se mantienen juntos. 

—Debería irme—murmura contra su hombro, pero no se separa de él. Kageyama continúa dando palmadas en su espalda sin saber que responderle. —Hoy no podré acompañarte a casa.

Pasan unos momentos hasta que Oikawa se separa de él, le entrega una sonrisa forzada y desordena su cabello. Su rostro se ve increíblemente abatido incluso cuando se va. 

Kageyama se levanta poco después de eso, se pregunta a si mismo que se sentirá no tener control sobre lo que haces o dices. ¿Llegará un punto en que él ya no sepa con que versión de Oikawa está tratando?

Al llegar a su casa camina rápidamente por el pasillo hacia su nido, sabe que no importa cuánto tarde su baño no funcionará tan bien como la última vez, pues Oikawa lo ha perfumado con una increíble insistencia. Así que decide ocultarse en su nido sabiendo que el aroma saldrá naturalmente de su piel en un par de días. Para el lunes debería estar todo bien. Las sábanas lo rodean, atrapando el aroma de su cuerpo en ellas y llenan a su cuerpo de una extraña satisfacción.

—Kageyama Tobio—la voz de su hermana suena fastidiada al otro lado de la puerta unas horas después. La alfa no entra a su nido, el hecho de que haya cerrado la puerta le indica que el omega no ha dado su permiso para que ella entre. El fuerte aroma a eucalipto continúa rodeando a Kageyama haciendo que su mente se sienta brumosa. —¿Por qué el baño de invitados apesta a alfa enojado? ¿Quién estuvo en la casa?

Unas semanas más adelante se daría cuenta que aquel fue el primer strike y eso que él no juega béisbol. 

Kageyama regresa su mente a la realidad lo mejor que puede, se pregunta si Oikawa está bien, quiere llamarlo, pero no sabe si sería bienvenido. 

_Piensa._ Se repite a sí mismo, tratando de buscar una excusa. 

El omega sabe que si sale del nido a explicarle, ella podrá sentir todo el aroma del alfa en la habitación, sino fuera porque el lugar está hecho específicamente para contener feromonas todo el pasillo olería a su ansioso aroma de omega recién perfumado. 

_Hinata._

Su mente le devuelve una idea, Miwa si conoce a Hinata, pero ella nunca ha olido al pequeño alfa debido a los parches que este usa. 

—¿Me escuchaste?

—Si hermana—Kageyama modula su voz lo mejor que puede. Trata de respirar a un nivel calmado con el fin de que el tono que utiliza suene indiferente—Hinata estuvo aquí hoy y se enojó.

_Eres un asco mintiendo Kageyama._

Cualquier persona en el mundo no creería aquella patética excusa, Tobio incluso puede imaginar la mirada despectiva de Tsukishima si es que aquella oración fuese dirigida a él, pero tiene algo a su favor. Su hermana sigue siendo una Kageyama, tan madura como pueda parecer la joven alfa puede ser engañada siempre y cuando no esté mirando a la cara a su hermano más joven. 

—¿El pequeñín? ¿Por qué? —el tono de su hermana pasa de ser de fastidio a una ligera curiosidad y Kageyama deja salir una sonrisa aliviada al notar que su cometido ha sido logrado.

—Le llegó un mensaje y luego se fue, después le pregunto Miwa. —Tobio se hunde en la manta estampada que compró con Oikawa, restregándola sobre la extensión de su cuello, tratando de pegar aquel delicioso aroma a eucalipto sobre ella. La voz de su hermana le regresa un desinteresado “Bueno, cuando sepas me dices” antes de alejar sus pasos de la habitación en la que se encuentra el nido de Kageyama.

Kageyama deja salir un suspiro de satisfacción al notar que el aroma se ha pegado correctamente a su nido. No se para a pensar en la razón por la que el baño de invitados tuviera las feromonas de enojo de Oikawa, solo disfruta de lo que le queda su aroma. Sus manos buscan desesperadamente su teléfono para poder hablar con el alfa, debe preguntarle si está bien, quiere volver a tranquilizarlo.

“Oikawa-san, ¿estás bien? No te preocupes por lo que pasó en el parque”

Escriben los dedos del omega mientras sus ojos se entrecierran adormilados por el aroma que lo rodea. Sería una sorpresa para él que durante el domingo en la madrugada cuando revisara su teléfono no fuese Oikawa quien respondiera sino Tsukishima; a quien Kageyama le ha enviado el mensaje por equivocación.

“¿Acaso estás delirando Rey?”

Ese sería el segundo strike hasta octubre.

* * *

Tres semanas después, en Karasuno la ausencia de Daichi y Sugawara se extiende durante cuatro días, al mismo tiempo, Tanaka y Asahi pasan a compartir el liderazgo de su pequeña manada. Es distinto a estar con sus senpais de tercero, Tanaka como alfa líder provisional es bastante ruidoso, pero a la vez se preocupa por todos, nadie se salva de ser inspeccionado por él. Un día llega con bebidas para todos, otros días con bollos rellenos y siempre vigila que todos hagan sus estiramientos correctamente.  
Luego está Asahi, quien repite constantemente a todos que mantengan la calma, incluso cuando están calmados. Persigue a Tsukishima y Kageyama constantemente para asegurarse que estén cómodos y correctamente perfumados.

Por otro lado, quienes más disfrutan de aquel despliegue desordenado son Hinata y Nishinoya, difíciles de controlar para cualquier de los dos pasan a estar bajo el cuidado de Ennoshita, quien siempre en su puesto de beta principal parece adivinar que piensa cada uno de los integrantes del equipo.  
Por su parte Kageyama huye de Tsukishima Kei, el omega de lentes no ha mencionado nada respecto a su mensaje, pero lo observa con curiosidad cada cierto tiempo haciendo que Kageyama se sienta increíblemente incómodo.

—Entonces Oikawa-san—la voz de Tsukishima llega por su espalda provocando que Kageyama de un salto hacia delante de la impresión—Que gustos tan interesantes. 

—No es lo que crees—le responde a la defensiva, por su parte, Tsukishima lo observa divertido.

—Bueno estoy seguro de que no son primos al menos—el omega se encoge de hombros sin que la sonrisa abandone su rostro y Kageyama gira su rostro completamente avergonzado. 

—Umm…—Kageyama se encuentra de repente sin palabras, su mirada busca a Hinata con desesperación. Pero el alfa más joven se ve completamente distraído mandando mensajes unos metros lejos de ahí. —Estoy ayudándole con algo.

—Si no dudo de eso. Yo también se de los rumores, el alfa enfermo de Seijoh y ahora tú me dices que lo ayudas con algo. Solo toca unir puntos—Tsukishima da golpecitos en su propio cuello burlándose de Kageyama. Para después reír divertido —Suerte con eso, su alteza.

Kageyama se queda ahí de pie sin saber que hacer. La solicitud de vacaciones por celo en su bolsillo lo devuelve a la realidad después de esa confusa conversación. Y antes de entregarle el papel a Takeda-sensei da una última mirada a la cancha que no verá durante días.

—La comida está donde siempre, también hay barras energéticas y bebidas a tu alcance. Veré si durante estas cortas vacaciones tomo fotos del Skytree para ti—dice su hermana del otro lado de la puerta—¿tus amigos omegas llegarán más tarde?

—Si, ellos estarán aquí pronto—responde Kageyama sosteniendo su brazo de los nervios por la mentira. Su nido continúa rodeado del aroma del alfa, pero la esencia es tan ligera que lo hace sentirse enojado.

—Bien, nos vemos en unos días Tobio. Te llamaré cuando llegue con mamá. ¡Suerte! —la voz tranquilizadora de su hermana se aleja de la habitación hasta retirarse completamente y Kageyama suelta un suspiro de alivio.

No va a venir ningún omega, Kageyama planea pasar solo su celo. Debería llegar en la madrugada del día siguiente, así que baja rodeado de su sábana estampada a la cocina para comer algo, embulle con rapidez unos onigiris pese a que su estómago posee un fuerte nudo producto de la preocupación y luego corre hacia su nido para recostarse mientras el suave aroma a eucalipto lo ayuda a tranquilizarse. Con cuidado libera su collar de su cuello y se deshace de todos sus parches.

El reloj en la pared le indica que aun no anochece cuando un ligero dolor empieza a surgir en su vientre. Eso lo asusta, las imágenes de su primer celo pasan por su mente en un borrón y empieza a soltar lágrimas pese a que no le duele tanto como esa vez. 

En realidad, es bastante distinto. No hay nada corriendo por sus piernas como la última vez, solo dolor en su vientre y cansancio, además su piel se siente caliente, como si tuviera una ligera fiebre que se extiende por todo su cuerpo. Pero las lágrimas no ceden, trata de mantener la calma para no enviar preocupación por el lazo a su hermana o u madre.  
Aunque con ellas en Tokio y el ahí en la habitación de su nido, la distancia impediría un poco que sientan su miedo.

Kageyama se envuelve en sus sábanas con calma, recuerda el aroma de Oikawa de la misma forma que en su primer celo, acompañándolo y disminuyendo el dolor. Sería mucho mejor si el alfa estuviera ahí, pero Kageyama no se puede permitir eso. 

Con un poco de esfuerzo se levanta del lugar para poder ir a la cocina a comer algo, por su boca pasan unos cuantos tragos de agua cuando se inclina sobre donde los platos se lavan para vomitar bilis. Luego su cuerpo se desliza hasta el piso donde sostiene sus rodillas contra su pecho tratando de regular su respiración. El piso es frio y su sensible piel rechaza el contacto enviando nuevamente una sensación de nauseas a la boca de su estómago. Quiere moverse, pero su nido está muy lejos, caminar se ha vuelto increíblemente difícil, así que solo alcanza llegar a los muebles de la sala.

No hay como acomodarse en el sofá, pero Kageyama hace lo mejor que puede. Alguien golpea la puerta de su casa a lo lejos, su brumosa mente hace que sea difícil identificar sonidos, piensa que si espera dejarán de tocar y el podrá concentrarse en su dolor, sin embargo, incluso después de unos veinte minutos alguien continúa llamando, hay una voz, pero es difícil reconocerla. 

Kageyama se levanta, camina encorvado hasta la puerta mientras el dolor en su vientre incrementa a cada paso y abre la puerta de golpe. Un abrazo lo sostiene con fuerza justo después de eso.

—No debes abrir la puerta tan fácilmente Tobio-chan—le dice Oikawa mientras lo sostiene en un abrazo. Su respiración es irregular después de haber corrido desde su casa hasta ahí y deja caer una bolsa que sostiene al envolver a Kageyama en el abrazo.

Kageyama por su parte no tiene fuerzas para mantenerse de pie más tiempo, ni para procesar la idea de que Oikawa se encuentra frente a él. Sus piernas dejan de sostenerlo, pero no se estampa con el suelo, Oikawa lo levanta de la misma forma que lo hacen los bomberos, no hay mucha delicadeza en su trato, ya que no sabe bien que está haciendo. Y Kageyama siente que la sangre se la va a la cabeza.

—¿Dónde está tu nido? —pregunta caminando alrededor de la casa.

—Pasillo—es lo único que puede decir entre el dolor. Comienza a soltar ligeros hipidos, difíciles de dejar salir incluso para él por la incómoda posición en la que lo cargan.

Kageyama quiere preguntarle si es él, si es el Oikawa de siempre o solo es una versión incompleta de él. Quiere saber si habla con el alfa o con el humano.  
Pero le da miedo la respuesta. 

Oikawa abre las puertas con las que se va topando una por una, hasta que encuentra la habitación de su nido. Baja a Kageyama descuidadamente de su espalda, pero no deja que se golpee. 

—¿Qué hacías tan lejos? Mira como estas—pregunta con preocupación, envuelve a Kageyama con las mantas de alrededor y se queda en cuclillas frente a él. Kageyama no sabe cómo responderle con ironía, quisiera decirle que nunca habría abierto si hubiese estado en su nido.

—Me duele—dice de forma entrecortada. Oikawa trata de tocarle el cabello sin saber muy bien que hacer, el ligero contacto hace que Kageyama desee tenerlo dentro de su nido, trata de moverse lentamente hacia un lado para dejarle espacio a Tooru.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres que entre? —la pregunta es entregada con delicadeza, su mano no se separa de su cabello, acariciándolo con cuidado. Kageyama solo hace un sonido afirmativo, mientras adopta una posición fetal en donde se encuentra y el llanto incrementa.

Oikawa quita los parches de sus muñecas y su cuello antes de entrar en su nido y abraza a Kageyama por la espalda en un movimiento instintivo. El fuerte aroma a preocupación del alfa hace que el dolor del vientre del omega disminuya significativamente, a su vez Kageyama nota que no solo llora por el dolor sino también por el miedo.

Tiene miedo de que algo malo pase, su hermana ya ha llegado a Tokio, ¿pero y si hay algún accidente? ¿Y si vuelve a perder un lazo importante?  
La respiración de Kageyama se corta, empieza a hiperventilar logrando que Oikawa se asuste por la repentina recaída.

—Tobio-chan, ¿Qué sucede? —pregunta preocupado ante su respiración irregular. Un sonido ahogado sale de la boca de Kageyama sin saber como responderle—Está bien, está bien, respira conmigo, trata de contar hasta el diez en tu mente. Vamos, uno, dos…

La voz de Oikawa lo ayuda a enfocar sus pensamientos en un solo lugar, trata de contar a su vez y siente el toque de Oikawa en su cuello tocando con delicadeza las glándulas de feromonas para calmarlo. El suave masaje le quita el aliento llegando a su mente nebulosa, las lágrimas continúan cayendo, pero su omega interno también se encarga de enviar calma a la parte humana que ahora se encuentra asustada.

—Eso está mejor. Bien hecho—Oikawa habla como si tratase de elogiarlo. La mente confundida de Kageyama hace que empiece a calmarse. Supone que es algo instintivo, un alfa calmando a un omega mediante unos cuantos elogios.

—Te dije que lo odiaba—dice Kageyama después de un tiempo, cuando su respiración se ha regulado, pero la bruma del celo en su mente se mantiene.

—Si, no sabía que sería tan malo Tobio-chan—Oikawa libera su aroma con suavidad tratando de no abrumarlo. —Lo que sea que estabas pensado, ahora está bien. Todo está bien.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —Kageyama habla entrecortadamente, se concentra en la respiración constante de Oikawa y en el calor que transmite su cuerpo. El chico murmura contra su espalda.

—No estoy seguro, yo sentía que debía estar aquí. Estaba en mi habitación y luego estaba aquí, traje una bolsa con cosas mías sin saber por qué. 

Kageyama no entiende su explicación, pero el tono constante de su voz lo ayuda a tranquilizarse, quiere que siga hablando. Su voz aleja el miedo que siente.

—No lo entiendo —Tobio dice al girarse, y a su vez Oikawa se acomoda para poder mirarlo de frente, le da una ligera sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de tirarlo contra él. Kageyama entierra su cabeza contra su pecho, escuchando el latido de su corazón.

—Si, yo tampoco lo entiendo—Habla contra su cabeza esta vez. 

Hay algo presionado contra su cabeza, tarda un poco en darse cuenta que es un beso. Lo suficientemente suave como para confundirlo con un error, pero está ahí.

—Tobio-chan, trata de dormir un poco. 

Kageyama niega con su cabeza, una parte de él siente que Oikawa no estará ahí cuando se levante. Como si todo se tratara de una ilusión, incluso el aroma de ambos mezclándose en el aire. 

—Si no te duermes puedo noquearte, Iwa-chan me enseñó cómo. —la voz divertida de Oikawa le indica a Kageyama algo que lo tranquiliza, todo este tiempo ha sido el humano, la parte animal de Oikawa no suele bromear.

—Está bien—dice mientras se apega más al chico. No duerme mucho, tal vez solo una hora, pero cuando se levanta Oikawa no se encuentra abrazándolo, solo está sentado frente a él mientras sostiene un plato de comida.

—Entre a tu cocina, y encontré esto. Supongo que es comestible—señala ligeramente extrañado.

—Oikawa-san si como algo voy vomitar—su voz suena cansada, como si no la hubiera usado en mucho tiempo, pero su expresión se encuentra compuesta y seria.

—¡Pero es sopa de miso! Creo que las personas siempre la toman cuando se sienten en enfermos—Oikawa levanta una cuchara soplando con ligeramente antes de mostrársela a Kageyama—solo un poco. No seas quisquilloso con la comida Tobio-chan.

Oikawa vuelve a ubicar la cuchara en el plato y procede a tendérselo a Kageyama, quien no hace un solo movimiento por el agotamiento. Oikawa ubica el plato más cerca de él y cruza los brazos esperando que coma. 

—Solo un poco—repite Kageyama antes de tomar unas cucharadas de la sopa. Probablemente dentro de poco regresará el dolor de su celo, estos son espacios pequeños que le otorga su cuerpo para que se alimente y debe aprovecharlos.

Oikawa no quita sus ojos de él hasta que considera que ha comido lo suficiente, y sale de la habitación llevándose consigo los platos sucios. Kageyama vuelve a tirarse sobre su nido, observando el techo fijamente.

—Oikawa-san está en mi casa—murmura para sí mismo dándose el tiempo de digerir por completo la idea. 

Sin los síntomas del dolor del celo y la bruma en la que se ubica su mente durante ese tiempo el hecho de pararse a pensar en que Oikawa está ahí le quita el aliento. Su piel aún se siente increíblemente sensible y su interior se remueve ansioso por recibir otro abrazo. 

El hecho de que seguramente se ve terrible en este momento lo asusta demasiado, su cabello se siente desordenado y trata de ponerlo en su lugar lo mejor que puede, tal vez su rostro está manchado de lagrimas secas o sus ojos hinchados, pero no sabe como hacer para lidiar con aquello así que solo se oculta entre las sábanas tratando de no mostrar ninguna parte de él.

—No se mucho de omegas, pero ¿por qué estás ahí abajo? —pregunta Oikawa al regresar, no quita las sábanas de encima de él, solo se recuesta a su lado con una mano contra su rostro mientras espera que Kageyama salga del lugar.

—No quiero que me veas—murmura el omega con una increíble sinceridad, el aroma que libera deja salir notas de tristeza al terminar la oración y Oikawa se remueve incomodo al sentir las feromonas de Kageyama.

—Pero Tobio-chan llevo observándote desde que llegué—la voz de Oikawa se detiene entre ser infantil y sonar preocupada. Su mente no comprende que es lo que molesta al omega frente a él.

Kageyama deja salir su cabeza de entre las sábanas, siente su cabello volver a despeinarse en el proceso y el celo que lo mantiene emocional provoca que quiera llorar nuevamente. Luego, el dolor en su vientre empieza a parecer indicándole que se acerca una nueva ola de síntomas.

—Oikawa-san, ve al baño y trae un balde. —le ordena mientras siente la bilis subir por su garganta. Oikawa se levanta sin preguntar una segunda vez y en menos de un minuto regresa.

Kageyama se inclina sobre el balde y deja salir la sopa nuevamente. Vuelve a llorar, pero no por el dolor, sino porque siente que se ve lamentable ahora. 

Oikawa pasa su mano por su espalda, tratando de ayudarlo, no se inmuta frente al vomito pues ha estado expuesto al suyo muchas más veces de las que puede contar, el ver llorar a Kageyama le causa mucho pesar. 

—Déjalo salir—le dice aun sobando su espalda, el aroma a eucalipto rodea a Kageyama con suavidad tratando de ayudarlo durante el proceso—respira por tu nariz. 

Kageyama logra detenerse poco después de eso y Oikawa se lleva el balde con vomito. El omega no tiene fuerzas para volver a ocultarse dentro de sus sábanas y su garganta se siente como lija, le arde mucho. Así que abrumado por la situación vuelve a llorar al sentirse impotente, quejidos salen de su boca hasta transformarse en un llanto más fuerte.  
Se siente horrible, no solo por el celo. Realmente se siente horrible, con respecto a su apariencia. Y el dolor no ayuda en nada. 

Oikawa tarda en regresar, pero consigo trae un pequeño recipiente. Deja caer un bolso mediano en medio de la habitación antes de inclinarse a sacar con apuro un pañuelo de él y mojarlo con el agua tibia del recipiente. Se acerca a Kageyama y ubica el pañuelo en su rostro mientras el omega aun llora.

—¿Duele mucho? —le pregunta preocupado. —No te muevas, déjame ayudarte a limpiarte.

—No tienes que hacer eso—la voz de Kageyama sale entrecortada por el llanto. El pañuelo limpia los restos de vomito de su cara.

—No digas tonterías Tobio-chan, además para tu información he hecho esto muchas veces. Solo conmigo, pero cuenta como práctica. —Vuelve a alejarse de Kageyama inclinándose sobre la bolsa y teclea en su teléfono con rapidez y suelta una expresión de asombro al encontrar lo que busca—¡Oh, aquí está!

Saca con prisa un hoodie de su bolsa, tiene un feo estampado de extraterrestres en el centro y se lo acerca a Kageyama.

—Debes cambiarte de ropa, Google dice que entre más aroma de alfa mejor así que usa el mío. —señala antes de sentarse en el suelo nuevamente dándole la espalda a Kageyama.

La sensación del vomito sobre su ropa hace que Tobio se sienta asqueroso, cambiarse frente a tanta gente en Karasuno siempre ha sido un problema, no le gusta que la gente vea su cuerpo. Pero ahora no está en una situación normal, el vómito sobre su abrigo hace que se sienta horrible, así que mientras Oikawa le da la espalda, Kageyama retira su camisa con esfuerzo a sentir su cuerpo adolorido por la presión que le causa el celo y se ubica el hoodie, no le queda tan grande como imaginaba, pero si lo suficiente como para ocultar sus manos dentro de las mangas. El aroma lo reconforta, haciendo que su fuerte llanto se detenga a unos cuantos hipidos.

—¿Estás listo? —pregunta Oikawa después de un tiempo. Kageyama hace un sonido afirmativo ante la pregunta y se gira dándole la espalda al alfa.  
Oikawa vuelve a recostarse a su lado, sin embargo, no hace el intento de abrazarlo. Solo se queda ahí y continúa pasando su mano por su espalda mientras el aroma a celo del omega obliga a su alfa interno a cuidarlo lo mejor que pueda. Aunque sabe que no es solo su alfa interno sino también su parte humana la que se preocupa fuertemente por Kageyama. 

—Tobio-chan—lo llama con cuidado, Kageyama vuelve a hace un sonido dándole a entender que lo está escuchando. —¿Puedo volver a darte un abrazo?  
Kageyama trata de procesar la pregunta lo mejor que puede debido a que su cuerpo empieza a enviarle temblores fuertes producto del celo.

—Está bien—dice en una voz baja.

Oikawa se acerca a él y pasa sus brazos por encima de él. Su rostro se entierra en el cuello del omega respirando su aroma en un intento de calmarlo. Todos sus movimientos resultan increíblemente vividos para el omega debido al celo, el calor que transmite su cuerpo, las feromonas calmantes que libera, y la presión que ejerce su abrazo.

Lo hace sentir debilitado, pero no de una mala forma, lo hace sentir vulnerable también, aunque aquella sensación en lugar de traerle miedo le trae calma, su omega interno le dice a Kageyama que de todas formas aquella vulnerabilidad está siendo cuidada por Oikawa.

Lo triste es que a pesar de todo no resulta suficiente. Su mente recuerda cuando se perfumaron en el parque, recuerda las dos palabras que dirigió hacia él haciéndolo sentir bien. _¿Es lamentable quererse sentir reconfortado también por sus palabras?_

—Tu crees…—la pregunta se atora en la garganta de Kageyama, y trata de obligarla a salir—¿Tu crees que yo no debería haber sido un omega?

—¿Qué significa eso? —Oikawa reflexiona sobre la pregunta de Kageyama, el abrazo que mantiene sobre el omega se aprieta un poco más y vuelve a ocultar su rostro en su cuello olfateando sus glándulas. —Si no fueras un omega, yo tal vez me habría lanzado de un puente Tobio-chan. —Oikawa ríe ligeramente—o me habría vuelto loco.

—Podrías haber elegido a otra persona—señala con una voz cargada de inseguridad.

—No es algo que pueda elegir. —dice Oikawa recordando la primera conversación que tuvieron juntos en la cafetería—Cuando te pedí ayuda te dije que no te habría escogido si fuera por voluntad, estaba muy enojado en ese entonces. Pero ahora creo que estoy feliz de que seas la persona que me ayude con esto.

Oikawa desliza su mano buscando las muñecas de Kageyama, toma una de ellas y presiona las glándulas de ahí con suavidad, estimulando la liberación del aroma a arándanos con el fin de disminuir el dolor. Kageyama suspira ligeramente ante su acción.

Aquello lo hace sentir increíblemente bien. De repente, siente un poco de confianza para ser más honesto.

—Antes de llegar a Karasuno muchos decían que no parecía un omega o no debía serlo, pienso en eso mucho.

—Pero si pareces un omega—Oikawa continúa liberando aquel aroma tranquilizador, un suspiro cansado escapa de sus labios al sentir el aroma angustiado de Kageyama—pensándolo bien, ¿a qué debería parecer un omega?

—Deberían ser lindos, sus facciones podrían ser delicadas, y tener una personalidad calmada. —Kageyama empieza a señalar todo lo que se le viene a la mente, solo que no es lo que piensa que debería ser un omega. Es lo que piensa que debería ser él, pero no es.

—Iwa-chan tiene todo menos una personalidad calmada, y pese a todo tu vicecapitán tampoco es el mejor ejemplo de tranquilidad. —Oikawa murmura contra su cabello, una sonrisa se instala en su rostro al decir la siguiente oración—Si quisieras encontrar a alguien perfecto el mejor ejemplo seria yo Tobio-chan.

—Pero tu no eres un omega, Oikawa-san.

Kageyama deja salir una ligera sonrisa, no sabe como decirle a Oikawa que su personalidad tan cambiante no es el mejor ejemplo de perfección. Por su parte, Oikawa vuelve a reír al escuchar a Kageyama.

—¿Estás dudando que sea un alfa perfecto? —él pregunta divertido. —Bueno, tal vez tenga unos cuantos problemitas Tobio-chan, pero eso no disminuye mi nivel de perfección, ¿acaso no me has visto? 

Ambos vuelven a sonreír con suavidad, Oikawa aprieta su agarre contra Kageyama liberando su muñeca.

—Además, tu eres muy bonito—Oikawa suelta en su oído en voz baja, como si tratara de contarle un secreto. —demasiado lindo.  
Kageyama deja salir un sonido ahogado por el asombro, sus mejillas se tiñen de un rojo potente frente a las palabras de Oikawa y se gira con rapidez ocultando nuevamente su rostro en el pecho del alfa.

—Dilo de nuevo—dice antes de poder detenerse mientras trata de que su rostro no sea visible para Oikawa.

—Eres muy bonito—repite cubriéndolo excesivamente con su aroma. Oikawa siente su rostro caliente debido a la vergüenza, deja salir un sonido frustrado de su boca al ver que no puede controlar su expresión—No lo diré de nuevo, es muy vergonzoso.

El omega interno de Kageyama lo obliga a dejar salir suaves ronroneos, el dolor ha disminuido significativamente para ese entonces. Y los ronroneos llegan a los oídos de Oikawa haciendo que se distraiga de su propia vergüenza.

Su propio alfa interno se remueve emocionado en su interior, se siente libre, como si nunca hubiera estado enfermo. Como si por primera vez en su vida no sintiera que nació dañado. La sensación lo obliga a liberar un ronroneo en respuesta al de Kageyama, su pecho retumba con suavidad sorprendiendo a ambos. 

—No sabía que yo podía hacer eso—dice Oikawa asombrado mientras disfruta de la sensación. La felicidad en su interior lo obliga a inclinarse nuevamente sobre Kageyama dejando un beso sobre su cabeza, su alfa interno se siente pleno, hay un omega feliz en sus brazos ronroneando para él, un omega que libera un delicioso aroma a arándanos. 

Y luego deja otro suave beso, y luego otro. Es la primera vez para Oikawa siendo tan físico con cualquier persona, la sensación le produce emoción y temor.

Ninguno de los dos sabe en que momento de la noche se quedan dormidos.

Kageyama es el primero en despertar durante su segundo día de celo. La bruma de su mente ha disminuido bastante, por lo que sabe que su celo no se extenderá más de tres días. Observa a Oikawa completamente avergonzado, el chico yace a su lado durmiendo profundamente mientras babea.

Kageyama entierra su rostro entre sus manos tratando de repasar todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior hasta esa y busca su teléfono con insistencia totalmente confundido por la situación. Es temprano en la mañana, casi hora del desayuno. Responde los mensajes de su hermana y su madre con rapidez, ni siquiera queriendo alargar su conversación pues aquello solo le recuerda que hay un alfa en su casa con él sin que ellas lo sepan.

Luego pasa sus dedos por sus contactos y decide enviarle un mensaje a Tsukishima.

“Tengo una pregunta”

“Estoy desayunando, no me molestes” responde el chico.

Kageyama resopla, de todas formas, algo dentro de si mismo le dice que Tsukishima va a seguir contestando sus mensajes.

“¿Es peligroso que un alfa acompañe a un omega en un celo no sexual?”

Kageyama toma su cabello y lo tira ligeramente producto de la vergüenza, aún no es tarde para arrepentirse. Oikawa ha hecho mucho por él, pero debe asegurarse que no sea peligroso. Los mensajes de Tsukishima empiezan a llegar uno tras otro, sin embargo, antes de que los lea su teléfono suena.

Tsukishima lo está llamando. Y Kageyama contesta rápidamente al ver que Oikawa se mueve un poco a su lado.

—¿Qué estupidez estás pensando? —lo regaña el omega de lentes desde el otro lado de la línea.

—¿Entonces si es peligroso? —Kageyama muerde sus labios con nerviosismo, sin poder decirle que ya ha cometido la estupidez de la que Tsukishima habla. 

—No necesariamente, solo que no hay periodo de cortejo. ¡Agh! No sé ni por qué te explico esto, no espera, no respondas. Lo hago porque seguro lo harás de todas formas.

—No. En realidad, solo tenía curiosidad—le reclama Kageyama mintiendo, luego, escucha a Tsukishima resoplar por el otro lado del teléfono.

—Un alfa, aunque ya haya pasado por su segunda pubertad no tendría por qué reaccionar al celo de un omega que aún no pasa por la segunda pubertad, así que en lugar de…—Tsukishima carraspea al otro lado de la línea incómodo—tener sexo, solo te cuidará. Se que estás en celo ahora, Takeda-sensei nos dijo, así que voy a asumir que lo llamarás.

—Ese no es el caso —replica Kageyama a la defensiva.

—Está mintiendo su alteza. Espera, ¿tú ya lo llamaste verdad? —Tsukishima habla acusatoriamente al otro lado del teléfono—¿sabes qué? No me digas, entre menos sepa mejor, no quiero que Sugawara-san e Iwaizumi-san usen mi cabeza como pelota de voleibol. Adiós.

Tsukishima cuelga después de eso.

El segundo día de su celo pasa como un borrón después de eso, duerme aún más que el primer día en reacción al cansancio que pasó. Oikawa siempre está ahí cuando despierta, se encarga de que coma o beba algo, tiene siempre preparado un pequeño balde por si es que Kageyama llega a vomitar, y de vez en cuando le entrega su ropa cubierta de su aroma para que el dolor disminuya. 

Para Kageyama aquello parece una gran ilusión, la mayor ilusión de toda su vida. Se siente cuidado y protegido, la mejor parte es que ya no siente miedo.

—Levántate y brilla Tobio-chan—dice Oikawa alegremente mientras quita las sábanas encima de él—el agua está lista.

Kageyama se remueve inquieto sobre su nido, sus piernas ya tienen la suficiente fuerza como para soportar su peso. Y arrastra su cuerpo aun envuelto en una sábana hasta el baño más cercano mientras Oikawa se queda en su nido cambiando unas sábanas.

Se hunde en la bañera durante un largo tiempo, lo suficiente como para que los dedos de sus pies y manos se arruguen. Luego sale apresuradamente al sentir que el dolor de su vientre regresa, aunque es menos fuerte que antes. Cambia sus ropas a unos pantalones de lana que su madre le regaló hace un tiempo y a un suéter que pertenece a Oikawa, su cabello gotea descuidadamente cuando sale del baño para regresar a su nido, la manta que ahora se ve arrastrada por su mano cae al suelo.

Su primer instinto es recostarse junto a Oikawa quien se encuentra en su nido tarareando una canción que el no conoce, pero al ver a Kageyama se endereza rápidamente. 

—Quédate ahí, no vas a entrar aquí así Tobio-chan—dice levantándose, y rebuscando entre unos cajones de la habitación. —¿Qué pasa si te resfrías? ¡o peor si es que se te debilita el cabello! ¿sabes lo difícil que es arreglar eso? No, no me digas. Ya sé que no sabes.

—Es mi nido—es lo único que dice Kageyama frente a todos los regaños que le suelta Oikawa. El alfa resopla con fuerza desde donde está murmurando cosas que Kageyama no alcanza a oír correctamente, aunque cree que la palabra “terco” estaba ahí.

Oikawa se acerca a él tomándolo de los hombros y empujándolo hacia abajo con el fin de que se siente. Con una toalla empieza a secar correctamente su cabello.

—Tu cabello siempre se ve muy suave, no lo arruines—murmura ligeramente molesto.

Kageyama cierra los ojos ante la sensación, disfruta de la atención de una forma en la que no sabía que podía hacerlo antes. Tal vez sea una característica omega. Lo hace sentirse como un si jugara voleibol, queriendo un partido más, solo en este caso no es un partido, sino cariño.

—¿Ya empezó de nuevo verdad? —pregunta Oikawa al terminar de secar su cabello. Kageyama asiente ligeramente adormilado. —¡Puaf! Ser omega suena bastante doloroso.

—A veces no es tan malo—admite Kageyama sorprendiéndose incluso a si mismo. Oikawa deja salir un largo “mmm” antes de tomarlo entre sus brazos nuevamente y obligarlo a recostarse con él. 

Lo hace seguido ahora, y Kageyama no sabe como tomar sus acciones. Quiso preguntarle porqué hace todo eso poco después de que despertó en la mañana, pero el chico solo se encogió de hombros sin responderle adecuadamente. 

Es extraño, se siente como si lo hubieran hecho muchas veces antes, y Kageyama no se niega a ningún tipo de contacto que venga de su parte, con su celo tan avanzado le ha dejado de preocupar si es que al final todo resultará una ilusión, o una simple y tonta cortesía. Por muy tonto que parezca decide disfrutarlo, quiere creer que tal vez Oikawa ahora ya no esté tan enfermo como antes. 

Solo que esa última afirmación es imposible de creer, a veces cuando despierta entre la bruma de su dolor, puede observar a Oikawa de reojo sentado a su lado contando entre sus manos su medicina. A veces son más pastillas, otras son menos. Cuando es una cantidad alta el alfa se dirige al baño y Kageyama puede escuchar las arcadas desde su nido, sin embargo, en esos momentos no puede levantarse a apoyarlo como el alfa lo hace con él. Lo único que puede hacer es devolverle el abrazo cuando regresa, y liberar un aroma tranquilizador.

—Oikawa-san, ¿Tus padres saben que estás aquí? —pregunta Kageyama durante la noche del segundo día. Oikawa se remueve ligeramente incómodo, y detiene su proceso de perfumar a Kageyama para poder responderle.

—No saben donde estoy exactamente, pero saben que no volveré por ahora. —la explicación es tajante, Kageyama quiere preguntar más a fondo, pero algo dentro de él le dice que no debería hacerlo. 

—Está bien—le dice mientras pasa sus manos por la espalda de Tooru, como si tuviera la necesidad de consolarlo por alguna razón que no entiende. —Mi celo terminará pronto.

—Lo sé Tobio-chan, también tengo una nariz. —Oikawa resopla divertido ante sus propias palabras.

—Te irás. —dice ligeramente decepcionado, siente que, si Oikawa se va, todo lo que ha pasado quedará en el olvido.

—No creo que a tu hermana le parezca muy emocionante verme aquí.

—Oikawa-san, tienes que estar aquí todo el día de mañana. Debes ayudarme a limpiar. —Kageyama habla con seriedad, siendo esa la única excusa que puede pensar en aquel momento.

—¿Acaso todo este tiempo solo me has tenido aquí por motivo de limpieza? —pregunta el alfa fingiendo una voz herida. Se separa un poco de Kageyama ubicando una mano en su pecho para aumentar el efecto dramático—Que grosero eres. Yo tan amable y te comportas así.

Kageyama sonríe con suavidad, cree que antes de su celo podría haber confundido las palabras de Oikawa, sin embargo, ahora es más fácil entenderlo. Al menos al Oikawa que se mantiene equilibrado, sus otras versiones aun resultan confusas para el omega.

—No, no es para eso. —le responde sensatamente tratando de que no malentienda sus intenciones.

Oikawa discute un poco con él después de eso, respecto a cómo se ha encargado de la limpieza hasta ahora y muchas otras cosas que Kageyama escucha, solo para poder mantener su voz en su memoria. Lo deja hablar mientras lo observa sintiendo el fuerte latido de su corazón en sus propios oídos.

El tercer día es el más cansado, no por el celo sino por la desintoxicación que debe pasar su casa. El aroma de Oikawa está en todos lados, desde la cocina hasta la sala. Kageyama hace lo mejor que puede para ayudarle con la limpieza repartiendo un spray especial por el lugar. Por su parte, su nido está rodeado de espesas feromonas por parte de ambos, solo que ese lugar Kageyama decide dejar así. De todas formas, el aroma no saldrá de la habitación a menos que alguien entre.

Kageyama se encarga de guardar las cosas en la bolsa del alfa, mientras Oikawa reparte los últimos humificadores alrededor del pasillo. Observa preocupado los envases de medicinas, por lo menos hay cuatro distintos, casi vacíos. Decide ubicarlos en las partes esquineras de las bolsas antes de entregárselo a Oikawa quien se encuentra sentado en el sofá principal de la casa, se ve cansado, pero a la vez bastante compuesto.

—Aquí tienes—dice Kageyama tendiéndole el bolso—casi no te quedan medicinas.

—Si, deben cambiarlas. Después de cierto tiempo todas dejan de funcionar como deben—le contesta Oikawa luciendo indiferente ante la situación. Se levanta del sofá antes de dirigirse a la puerta principal donde le entrega una ligera sonrisa a Kageyama—Con las prácticas para la Interhigh cerca, creo que nos veremos en octubre. 

—Oikawa-san—lo llama Kageyama mientras el chico abre la puerta principal. Carraspea con un poco de incomodidad antes de observar desafiante al alfa. —Sin importar el resultado, estaremos bien.

—No espero menos de ti Tobio-chan, prepárate para una aplastante derrota. —Oikawa lo señala antes de acercarse a él. 

Los pocos centímetros que los separan en altura son lo suficiente significativos como para que Oikawa pueda volver a darle un beso en la frente, el contacto es el mismo que el que muchas veces recibió durante su celo. Pero ahora no hay bruma, no hay aromas, solo son ellos. Dura poco, muy poco como para que Kageyama se sienta satisfecho. Luego, el setter se separa y le tiende una mano a Kageyama sonriendo ligeramente.

Un fuerte apretón de manos, una sonrisa y el fantasma de un suave beso en su frente es lo último que obtiene de él antes de que se vaya.

Y cuando está solo se pregunta, una y otra vez. Si todo lo que ha pasado durante los últimos días puede ser una señal de algo, si puede guardar su esperanza o si a la larga tendrá que desecharla.

* * *

El juego contra Johzenji High resulta estimulante el primer día, lo malo es que no ve a Oikawa por ningún lado. Kageyama ha comprendido finalmente, que tener tanto tiempo cerca a una persona te hace extrañarla, el toque de Oikawa se siente como un recuerdo demasiado lejano, se pregunta a sí mismo si de ahora en adelante le estará permitido tocarlo más.

El segundo día Wakutani le pone los nervios de punta, no porque el juego sea especialmente desafiante sino porque siente los ojos del único alfa del equipo fuertemente pegados a su espalda, no está seguro de su nombre, solo sabe que tiene el cabello parecido al de una piña y está en tercer año. Kageyama siente como lo observa todo el tiempo, como si lo conociera, cosa que no sucede.

Sería poco antes de su partido contra Aoba Johsai que Kageyama finalmente lograría ver a Oikawa, quiere acercarse a él para poder saludarlo, sin embargo, la mirada de Tsukishima sobre él y el hecho de que siempre se encuentre acompañado de Iwaizumi hacen que se detenga en el proceso. 

Aunque también nota que Oikawa no hace el intento de saludar, ni siquiera como una provocación deportiva, como suele hacer cuando lo ve. Kageyama lo observa confundido, sabe que algo malo está pasando porque sus mensajes son contestados con menos frecuencia, con menos entusiasmo.

A lo lejos le entrega una mirada confundida a Iwaizumi, el omega de Aoba Johsai sabe que Kageyama pregunta por Oikawa a través de sus ojos, aunque lo atribuye a la mera curiosidad, Lo único que puede hacer es negar con la cabeza hacia Kageyama logrando que se quede aún más confundido.

Jugar contra Seijoh es especialmente difícil en esta ocasión, no solo porque son un buen equipo sino porque Oikawa luce especialmente fuerte el día de hoy, hay ocasiones en las que su aroma a enojo se filtra por sus parches. Y no hay risas, no hay bromas, solo una expresión seria en su rostro.

Kageyama lo sigue con su mirada todo el tiempo, y a su vez a Iwaizumi que también parece mantener especial atención en el alfa.

—Algo le pasa a tu alfa, Rey—le dice Tsukishima durante uno de los tiempos libres, dando golpes en su propia nariz arrugándola con disgusto.

—No es mi alfa.

—No creo que eso sea lo importante ahora. —señala Tsukishima encogiéndose de hombros.

Ganar después de eso resulta placentero. Como cualquier victoria, pero la preocupación no abandona su pecho en ningún momento, sus piernas cansadas lo levantan tratando de buscar a Oikawa. Pero lo único que puede ver es la sombra del alfa de Wakutani alejándose de la chanca. 

—Ya regreso—Kageyama les informa a Sugawara y Daichi, quienes le sonríen ligeramente cansados.

Kageyama decide rodear el lugar lo mejor que puede, sigue los suaves retazos del aroma enojado del alfa, pasa cerca de otros integrantes de Aoba Johsai, sin embargo, Iwaizumi no está con ellos. Por el rabillo del ojo, Kageyama lo observa caminar en la dirección contraria, donde se acerca a Sugawara luciendo una expresión preocupada.

Logra encontrar finalmente a Oikawa fuera del edificio. Está sentado en la acerca mientras esconde su cabeza entre sus rodillas, Kageyama camina hacia él tratando de ser silencioso, pero unos pasos antes de que se acerque lo suficiente Oikawa levanta su cabeza con rapidez y lo observa fijamente.

Kageyama se detiene un momento, el vello de su cuerpo se levanta en alerta, pero algo dentro de él lo obliga a acercarse hasta sentarse a su lado, manteniendo la distancia de Oikawa.

—Oikawa-san, ¿estás bien? —pregunta con cuidado, tratando de no provocarlo.

—Claro, ¿Por qué no debería estarlo? —le dice en un tono de voz que Kageyama no puede identificar correctamente—Fue una victoria justa.

 _¿Me has extrañado?_ Quiere preguntarle el omega.

Kageyama muerde su labio con preocupación deteniendo las palabras de su garganta, e inconscientemente se mueve un poco más lejos de Oikawa. 

—¿Estás…—Kageyama trata de preguntar con duda, pasa su lengua por sus labios, mojándolos un poco—…estás enojado conmigo?

—No—Oikawa responde tajantemente, su voz se escucha fuerte pese a que no la eleva—No contigo, aunque no lo creas no soy un mal perdedor.

El chico se levanta, sus ojos se dirigen hacia algo más lejos de ellos, pero Kageyama no puede saber a donde mira. Solo hay grupos de personas caminando lejos de ellos, pero nadie mira en su dirección. Oikawa empieza alejarse de él y Kageyama tiene la necesidad de detenerlo, aunque no puede hacer nada, no está permitido que el se quite sus parches en las instalaciones a menos que quiera una sanción. Así que lo mejor que puede hacer es tomar su muñeca esperando que el alfa no se vaya de su lado.

—Ahora no Tobio-chan —la mano que Kageyama sostiene se aleja de él con fuerza. Un aroma enojado lo rodea haciendo que tosa ligeramente, es sorprendente como aun puede llegar a sus pulmones pese a que Oikawa mantiene sus parches.

—Dijimos que no importaría el resultado. ¿Acaso solo aplicaba si yo perdía? —pregunta Kageyama en voz alta aun confundido por la actitud de Oikawa mientras el chico se aleja, pero no recibe ninguna respuesta de su parte.

Kageyama se queda sentando, un sonido de frustración sale de su garganta. 

—Nunca será fácil entenderlo—dice para si mismo. 

No sabe que hacer por Oikawa, está a punto de retirarse pese a la insistencia de su omega interno por seguirlo cuando al levantarse su pie choca contra un envase. Son las pastillas de Oikawa, hay unas dentro aun y otras se encuentran en el suelo, lucen como si hubieran sido pisoteadas con anterioridad.

Eso lo obliga a saltar con fuerza en dirección a donde se dirigió Oikawa. Su mente le entrega un recuerdo del alfa mencionando como debían cambiar sus pastillas, también recuerda a Iwaizumi prestando especial atención a Tooru durante todo el día. Sus pies se mueven frenéticos, pero no es capaz de encontrarlo.

Los pies de Kageyama se mueven con fuerza por el lugar, olfatea con desesperación buscando a Oikawa, siente que debe alcanzarlo, pero no hay nada, sabe que la mejor opción sería buscar a unos betas, sin embargo, sus sensibles sentidos de omega lo obligan a detenerse a pocos metros de golpe. Su nariz le pica al sentir un rancio aroma a azufre que no le pertenece a Oikawa, pero que cree que debería seguir. Camina lejos de los grupos de personas cercanos, adentrándose en un callejón detrás del edificio principal.

“Yo tenía un gran león, su nombre era Sachiro, el siempre calmado y compuesto Sachiro, pero no está bien criar leones queridos seguidores, porque en el momento que menos lo esperen saltarán sobre tu garganta.” El relato del beta de cabello blanco resuena en los oídos de Kageyama con fuerza, es una historia que siempre cuenta el chico, pero nunca completa. No sabe porque la recuerda en este momento.

—¡Te dije que te callaras! —el grito de Oikawa envía un escalofrío a la columna vertebral de Kageyama, es fuerte y a su vez gutural. Los pies de Kageyama se plantan firmes sobre el cemento, y cambian de dirección como si estuviera en trance.

Finalmente encuentra a Oikawa en la parte trasera del edificio, pero no está solo. Hay otro alfa frente a él, que lo observa desafiante pese a que se ve físicamente más débil que Oikawa. Kageyama siente un ligero escalofrío al verlo nuevamente, el único alfa del equipo de la preparatoria Wakutani, con su cabello largo y recogido parecido al de una piña.

—Mira, ahí está uno de ellos—él le dice a Oikawa con una voz cargada de cinismo, trata de girarse un poco al ver a Kageyama, quien observa la situación sin poder moverse adecuadamente, todo en la postura del omega le indica a los alfas que se encuentra en alerta. 

Aun así, el chico se aleja unos pasos de Oikawa con la intención de acercarse a Kageyama, pero no llega muy lejos, pues Oikawa empieza a liberar fuertes cantidades de feromonas de enojo, lo suficientemente pesadas como para que Kageyama pierda el aliento.

—No te muevas Kawatabi—es lo único que dice Oikawa, sin embargo, pese a que no se dirige a Kageyama, su omega interno lo toma como una orden hacia él mismo. De repente, siente como si sus pies se encontrasen pegados al piso. 

Debo irme, ahora. Es lo piensa con desesperación Kageyama, nunca ha presenciado antes un enfrentamiento alfa, pero instintivamente sabe que hay uno pronto a ocurrir.

—Ni siquiera se mueve, tal vez quiere que lo toque—el tono del alfa se torna burlón, y trata de dar otro paso en dirección a Kageyama, pero se ve detenido nuevamente por el despliegue de feromonas alfa de Oikawa. 

_Hay un silencio que recubre a los tres._ Y luego Kawatabi se regresa hacia Tooru y gruñe con fuerza desafiándolo, el ambiente pesado es el suficiente como para que Kageyama logre dar un paso hacia atrás, pero cada mínimo esfuerzo de movimiento se siente como si tratase de mover un bloque de cemento. Sus piernas dejan de sostenerlo y cae al suelo golpeando sus rodillas con fuerza. 

Por otro lado, las piernas de Kawatabi también tiemblan ligeramente ante el despliegue de feromonas de Oikawa, el aroma a eucalipto empieza a tornarse rancio, unas notas caucho quemado entran por su garganta haciendo que lagrimee, y Oikawa le sonríe de forma burlona. De repente, sus piernas dejan de sostenerlo y cae al suelo, vomitando con fuerza. 

Oikawa se acerca a él ubicando un pie sobre su espalda mientras hace presión.

El enfrentamiento ya no se trata más del alfa queriendo acercarse al omega, ahora solo es Oikawa disfrutando dominar sádicamente a otro alfa.

—Sería bueno que vomitaras hasta que te sangre la garganta. —le dice con una voz divertida. Mantiene la presión sobre la espalda de Kawatabi hasta que la fuerza hace que pierda el equilibrio y su rostro choque contra el suelo pintándolo de su vomito. 

Oikawa si lo nota, sabe que Kageyama está cerca de ahí, pero aquellas oscuras emociones en su pecho le impiden detenerse. Probablemente han sido algunos años desde que se ha enojado tanto y la inefectividad de su medicina le impide controlar su violencia. Disfruta de aquella sensación liberadora mientras sus ojos dan una mirada rápida hacia el omega que se arrastra por el suelo, no le produce la misma calma y control de siempre verlo. Después de todo Kageyama no libera feromonas por sus parches y el enfrentamiento con Kawatabi ya ha avanzado lo suficiente.

—Que deplorables se ven ustedes dos—murmura para si mismo mientras pisa con más fuerza la espalda del alfa a sus pies, emociones como la compasión han pasado completamente ha segundo plano. —Kawatabi-chan, no veo la sangre. No me hagas enojar más.

“Ya saben lo que dicen, cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos” las palabras del beta de cabello largo resuenan en la mente de Kageyama nuevamente.

Kageyama trata de respirar desesperadamente a través de su boca, pero no puede, todo su alrededor está repleto del aroma rancio de las feromonas violentas de Oikawa que han cubierto completamente el azufre. Sabe que tiene que salir de ahí, sin embargo, sus piernas no le responden. Así que intenta arrastrarse lejos de ahí, solo debería llegar a la vuelta del edificio, pero esos pocos metros se ven eternos y su mente empieza a nublarse. 

Una emoción que conoce muy bien se asienta en su pecho. El terror.

Siente el vómito salir desde su garganta, caliente y ácido. Un potente dolor en el vientre lo obliga a soltar lágrimas de desesperación. 

—Oikawa, por favor. Detente. —trata de articular entre las arcadas, pero el alfa solo le da una mirada rápida e indiferente antes de ignorarlo. Kageyama continúa tratando de alejarse, se arrastra lastimando sus manos contra el suelo y lejos de él Kawatabi logra detener su vomito. 

—Arrástrate si quieres Kageyama, si te desmayas me ocuparé después. Ahora estoy ocupado. —le dice Oikawa indiferente a todo lo que suceda con él, una mirada enojada pinta su rostro mientras vuelve a observar al alfa de Wakutani—No te dije que te detuvieras Kawatabi. 

Kageyama deja de poder enfocar después de eso, puntos negros pintan su visión y un fuerte zumbido explota en sus oídos. No existe un “cuenta hasta diez” o un “inhala y exhala”, nada de eso sirve y ni siquiera es capaz de completar la acción. 

**Puta.**

**Omega.**

Kageyama logra distinguir aquellas palabras salir de la boca de Kawatabi que aún se encuentra en el suelo. Escucha un crujido a lo lejos, también algo parecido a un grito.

Poco después de eso la presión de las feromonas de Oikawa incrementa a tal punto que los sentidos de Kageyama colapsan, un líquido rojo, espeso y caliente sale por su nariz. La sangre cae por su barbilla hasta el suelo y por un momento cree que va a desmayarse ahí mismo, si tan solo pudiera quitarse los parches del cuello habría una posibilidad de que Oikawa se detenga, pero no tiene fuerzas para moverse. 

Su consciencia lo abandona de una forma extraña, pues sigue despierto, pero se siente como si estuviera en un limbo. Lagrimas calientes bajan por su rostro sin que él lo note debido a la presión de estar cerca del enfrentamiento alfa.

De repente, cuando el terror ha alcanzado un punto elevado en su interior, unas manos lo levantan y lo sostienen con fuerza arrastrándolo fuera del rango de los alfas.

—Te dije que apestaba cerca de aquí Semi semi—las palabras de Tendou se elevan con un tono divertido. Eleva su brazo cubriendo su nariz. —Ve por los betas, cualquier beta, adultos y una ambulancia también. Y si te encuentras con Karasuno dile a su capitán que su omega apareció. 

—Tengo que quitarme los parches Tendou—una voz profunda suena interrumpiéndolo, Kageyama no entiende ninguna de sus oraciones se siente como un pez fuera del agua. Su nariz ya no le responde y las lágrimas caen sin parar por sus mejillas.

—Tu madre me va a matar si alguien lo sabe Wakatoshi-kun.

Ushijima no le responde y quita sus parches rápidamente. Un aroma amaderado y almizclado cubre a Kageyama con fuerza, muy parecido al aroma que podría tener un alfa fuerte, solo que no es un alfa el que lo sostiene sino un omega. El limbo que se ubicaba sobre él de repente de siente menos pesado, las feromonas del omega se encargan de nivelar poco a poco su condición.

—Está bien, ya te tengo. Trata de respirar. —le dice con suavidad a Kageyama. —Tu equipo estará aquí pronto. 

Tendou mantiene su distancia. Rodea a los omegas observando fijamente a Kageyama mientras Ushijima ubica presión sobre su nariz para detener el sangrado. Y finalmente se dirige a observar a los alfas que se encuentran a metros de ahí. 

Un silbido de asombro sale de su boca, pero sus ojos continúan observando aburridos la situación. Ubica su mano sobre su nariz y empieza a respirar por su boca antes de regresar a donde se encuentra Ushijima.

—Sabes Wakatoshi-kun, los alfas adultos no pelean con puños, creen que es algo muy beta, pero los adolescentes no se preocupan mucho por aquello. —Tendou habla analizando la situación. —Parece que tu setter favorito le ha destrozado la mandíbula al otro alfa. Y tal vez alguna que otra cosa más.

Ushijima no lo mira, concentra toda su atención en Kageyama tratando de nivelarlo con sus feromonas omega, hace todo lo que puede con una mirada estoica y cejas fruncidas por la preocupación. No conoce más omegas, no hay más omegas en Shiratorizawa a parte de él, así que lo único que puede hacer es sostener a Kageyama con fuerza en un abrazo esperando a que lleguen los demás. 

Semi Eita llega apresuradamente hasta pararse frente a Tendou, pero al ver que mantiene una expresión indiferente en su rostro decide girarse hacia Ushijima.

—¿Cómo está? —le pregunta con una voz cargada de preocupación a Ushijima. El chico se encoge de hombros, y luego voces se escuchan a lo lejos. —Vienen todos, Seijoh y Karasuno. 

Kageyama se remueve entre los brazos de Ushijima, con la espesa sangre de su nariz aun pegada a su rostro. Puede escuchar a los lejos que mencionan a Karasuno y Seijoh, y su mente le devuelve la idea de que ya no puede huir más, de todas formas cualquier tipo de fuerza física o mental lo ha abadonado. Solo las feromonas a omega de Ushjima lo mantienen medianamente consciente. Primero casi fue descubierto por su hermana, luego por Tsukishima y ahora esto. 

Espera que por lo menos los buenos recuerdos de su celo se mantengan. Incluso si ahora se ha dado cuenta que Oikawa no es tan inofensivo como pensaba, se siente impotente al no poder haber hecho nada. Pero se siente aún más triste, al saber que no es capaz de detenerse incluso frente al colapso que sufrió el omega frente a él.

**Tercer strike, estás fuera.**

—Se acabó el tiempo, debes ponértelos de nuevo Wakataoshi-kun. —dice Tendou indiferente al observar a todos los jugadores acercarse. 

Su mano hace presión sobre las glándulas del cuello de Ushijima antes de ubicar con cuidado un parche de feromonas. El aroma del omega deja de liberarse al instante. Por su parte, Tendou se quita sus propios parches dejando salir un fuerte aroma a chocolate amargo, cubriendo los restos del aroma de Ushijima justo antes de que Sugawara, Iwaizumi y todos los miembros del equipo de Seijoh y Karasuno corran hacia ellos. 

—Semi semi, eso fue rápido. Ahora me toca cambiar la cara—Tendou levanta sus manos dando suaves golpecitos en su rostro hasta que su rostro se deforma en una expresión parecida a la preocupación—Definitivamente es mucho mejor no tener ira alfa, ¿no creen?

Ushijima le regresa una mirada parecida a la molestia mientras abraza a Kageyama quien comienza a soltar ciertas palabras que nadie puede entender al salir del limbo en el que estaba su consciencia. 

Es así de simple. Aunque hay un omega que no conoce sufriendo frente a él y el alfa al que enfrentó Oikawa yace desangrándose metros lejos de ahí aun siendo golpeado sádicamente. A Tendou no le importa. Él solo puede sentir emoción por cosas relacionadas con Ushijima Wakatoshi. 

Después de todo, solo ha empezado a tratarse la “calma alfa” con el omega desde este año cuando lo dieron de alta del Hospital de Regulación de Feromonas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este ha sido el capítulo más difícil de escribir hasta ahora. Y también el más largo, pero creo que estoy satisfecha con el resultado.
> 
> Muchas gracias por haber esperado hasta el día de hoy, vi que estábamos celebrando el oikage day ayer por lo que me puse a revisar y redactar esto como loca. Lastimosamente lo terminé el capítulo hoy y no el miercoles.
> 
> Y bueno, como podrán ver la enfermedad no está ahí porque si, ya tocaba mostrar una escena donde Oikawa expresase la parte más inestable de su condición. Escogí un personaje al azar de Haikyuu para eso, iba a usar a Terushima, pero que pena con el muchacho casi siempre lo ponen de antagonista xd. Sepan que durante el celo de Kageyama si fue Oikawa todo el tiempo, por eso bromeaba y mostraba más emociones, digamos que en esos días estuvo en equilibrio con su parte alfa y su parte humana.
> 
> Como he publicado hoy y saben que necesito al menos una semana para escribir un cap, los días de las actualizaciones se cambian para el día jueves. Gracias por comprender y tomarse el tiempo de leerme, les debo mucho por motivarme a escribir. ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	11. Imprudente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Habrán muchas decisiones imprudentes que Kageyama tomó en su vida, ahora no importan. ¿Pero que tal dentro de un tiempo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola. ¿Adivinen quien se quedó dormida justo cuando estaba revisando este capítulo? Si yo, así que lamento mucho la tardanza.

Iwaizumi ha lidiado con alfas problemáticos toda su vida, desde Oikawa hasta el nuevo integrante del equipo, Kyoutani, pasando por una vecina alfa acosadora que tenía e incluso uno de sus abuelos. Solo eso, alfas problemáticos.

Por esa misma razón toda su vida se ha preparado para cualquier _situación difícil._

Conoce a Oikawa desde que eran pequeños, fueron a la misma escuela elemental cuando el significado de alfa, beta u omega ni siquiera tenía importancia. Curiosamente, la personalidad de Oikawa como un niño era incluso más desagradable de la que tenía como adolescente, Iwaizumi siempre asumió que era por su crianza. 

—Si te presentas como beta u omega, no podremos seguir siendo amigos. Mis padres me dijeron que les dijera eso a todos—le dijo en una ocasión Oikawa cuando aún no tenían ni siquiera diez años. 

Su mirada era fría, muy distinta a la que tiene ahora, Iwaizumi pensaría años después que Oikawa se preocupaba por muchas cosas de las que los niños no deberían.  
Claro que el Iwaizumi de ese tiempo no iba a aguantar nada de nadie, después de todo si algo había aprendido de su padre era fortaleza. Así que habló con su padre beta al respecto, pero él solo le sonrío.

—Hay familias problemáticas Hajime—señaló con calma cuando él le contó la situación con el niño de cabello castaño que era su amigo. Luego, rio melancólico. —Si mamá estuviera aquí, él diría que le pongas encima unos buenos golpes. Por mi parte, yo te diría que trates de encaminarlo con la mínima violencia necesaria.

—¡Está bien! —le respondió él efusivamente a su consejo. Aunque en ese tiempo solo entendió una parte de aquello.

Para Iwaizumi en realidad Oikawa no era un niño especialmente malvado, claro que su fría personalidad podía llegar a ser más desagradable que su personalidad actual, pero no era malo; supone que la mejor forma de describirlo era decir que era indiferente. 

Había momentos en los que parecía demasiado lejano de su propia niñez, como si él mismo no fuera consciente de la edad que tenía. Una vez Hajime llegó a preguntarle si quería jugar a las charadas, las escondidas o janken, pero Oikawa solo le regresó una mirada confundida como si fuera la primera vez que escuchase esas palabras. 

Sería durante uno de sus últimos partidos de competencias voleibol de la primaria cuando Hajime pudiera conocer a la familia de Oikawa. Aunque solo los observó de lejos. Todos se parecían. Una familia que no llevaba parches liberando un aroma de agresión por todos lados. Dos mujeres alfas intimidantes y sin expresión alguna y un hombre alfa con un rostro constantemente enojado. 

—Realmente resulta anticlimático ver a una familia alfa, ¿no crees Hajime? —repitió su padre en aquella ocasión. Y Hajime estuvo de acuerdo, resultaba aún más anticlimático observar a Oikawa entre ellos, quien pese a ser un niño bastante apático, seguía viéndose mucho más colorido que el resto de su familia.

Volverían a encontrarse en Kitagawa Daiichi, y serían lo que encontrarías en un diccionario si buscases el término “mejores amigos”, con un poco de más edad Hajime trataba de impulsar de forma fuerte a Oikawa, a que se expresara un poco más y que dejara los prejuicios que aprendió en su familia de lado. Tal vez fue su culpa que se volviera un niño engreído e infantil, como si tratara de recuperar aquello que no tuvo durante toda la escuela elemental.

La “ira alfa” de Oikawa, a pesar de todo, no fue una sorpresa para Iwaizumi. Un día, mientras su padre beta y él celebraban el cumpleaños de su difunta mamá, se tomaron el tiempo de hablar a más profundidad de los géneros secundarios y las familias puristas alfas. 

Probablemente alrededor de ese tiempo, poco después de la presentación alfa de Oikawa, Iwaizumi comenzó a entrenar su cuerpo. Solo detuvo su entrenamiento cuando su propia presentación omega llegó y luego continuo.

Una y otra vez, con calma y perseverancia. 

Por eso es tan fuerte, incluso más que algunos betas y alfas. 

Por eso ahora camina a paso rápido por todo el lugar que dijo Semi Eita al informarle donde estaba su problemático amigo. Con sus compañeros de Seijoh pasos atrás, todos betas menos Kyoutani, esperando detener un enfrentamiento alfa.

Iwaizumi había estado vigilando al idiota de su amigo todo el día, sabía que sus pastillas no estaban funcionando bien y también sabe que la madre del alfa no se las iba a conseguir rápido. Le resulta molesto que pese a toda la vigilancia aun así Oikawa se escapó de su vista.

Así que Hajime se lo toma con calma, de todas formas, ha detenido muchas peleas en las que el alfa se ha metido durante todos estos años. El problema es que no esperaba encontrar a Kageyama ahí, con manchas de sangre sobre su camisa, con lágrimas secas en su rostro y siendo sostenido por el alfa que Oikawa más detesta en su vida, Ushijima Wakatoshi. 

Su omega interno le grita que se acerque, que aleje a su primero amigo omega de los brazos de un alfa, pero Iwaizumi sabe que no puede moverlo descuidadamente. Así que, incluso si sus manos hormiguean de anticipación solo se acerca con cuidado a Ushijima con la mirada de Tendou clavada en su espalda.

—Kageyama, ¿me escuchas? —pregunta arrodillándose frente a ellos, su mano toca con delicadeza las mejillas de Kageyama y aparta el cabello de su rostro. El solo verlo así, tan frágil y lastimado le producen a Iwaizumi ganas de llorar, quiere tomarlo entre sus brazos y perfumarlo fuertemente, quiere darle seguridad. 

Pero no hay tiempo.

—Mmm…—un sonido de afirmación sale de la garganta de Kageyama, Iwaizumi suspira aliviado, si el joven omega hubiera entrado en una decaída no sabría que podría haber pasado, lo extraño es que solo feromonas omegas podrían evitar aquello, pero solo hay alfas en el lugar. 

Decide atribuirlo a la propia voluntad de Kageyama.

—Tendou—dice llamando al alfa manteniendo una mirada seria en sus ojos. —¿Tienes un pañuelo o algo que pueda usar en mi nariz? 

—¿Vas a acercarte a ellos? —pregunta el alfa pelirrojo con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro—Eso es peligroso Iwaizumi-san, pero quien soy yo para detenerte. Toma.

Le tiende un pañuelo, huele con fuerza a chocolate amargo, e Iwaizumi sabe que el pañuelo pertenece a Ushijima. La razón por la que huele a Tendou, le trae sin cuidado.

Sus pies se plantan con fuerza en la tierra por un momento, su mirada pasa entre Kageyama y el pasillo que lo llevará a Oikawa. Y se hubiera quedado ahí, parado sin hacer nada si la llegada de Hanamaki y Matsukawa no lo trajeran de vuelta a la realidad. Las palabras de su padre resuenan en sus oídos.

_“En ciertas situaciones Hajime, debes mantener la calma. Y pensar lógicamente”_

Iwaizumi les hace una señal a los betas al colocarse al pañuelo sobre su nariz. Y gira su rostro alejándose de Kageyama pese a la desesperación de su omega interno por resguardarlo. 

Lastimosamente, resulta imposible no oler el aroma agresivo de Oikawa incluso con el pañuelo. Pero Iwaizumi ha hecho esto muchas veces. 

—Vamos, repítelo Kawatabi. Dime de nuevo lo que le dijiste a él hace unos momentos. —la voz de Oikawa resuena en todo el callejón, con aquel mismo tono muerto y aburrido que usa cuando no es él mismo.

Iwaizumi se acerca, sin inmutarse por la sangre que mancha el piso. O por el rostro desfigurado de Kawatabi, su mano toca el hombro de Oikawa quien se gira bruscamente y le gruñe desafiante.

—Es suficiente—dice Iwaizumi, tratando de mantener su respiración al mínimo. —Tienes un problema tremendo encima idiota. 

—No es suficiente—reclama Oikawa ubicando una rodilla sobre el cuello de Kawatabi y presionando. Las fuertes feromonas de alfa enojado hacen que Iwaizumi tosa ligeramente.  
Hanamaki y Matsukawa se acercan por los laterales, como betas, no pueden sentir tal agresión. Solo sienten la necesidad de calmar la situación.

—Heriste a Kageyama, cuando su equipo se entere te arrancaran la cabeza. Aunque planeo hacerlo primero yo, cuando vuelvas en sí. —señala Iwaizumi con una expresión enojada.

Oikawa vuelve a gruñirle y trata de dejar salir feromonas de sumisión hacia él. Hay una mirada enojada que por un momento le envía escalofríos a su espalda, haciendo que sienta algo parecido al miedo. Entonces Iwaizumi vuelve a recordar las palabras de su padre.

_“Debes pensar lógicamente pero nunca olvides las palabras de tu mamá, después de todo él era un omega de temer, así que solo golpea fuerte cariño”_

—Persona equivocada idiota. —le dice Iwaizumi aún más enojado al sentir las feromonas de sumisión sobre él. 

Algo tan deshonroso para cualquier omega, ser sometido por feromonas especificas hacia su segundo género, muy distinto a lo de Kageyama que fue sometido por accidente por feromonas dirigidas para un alfa. El mensaje es sencillo para Iwaizumi, Oikawa no lo considera una persona en este momento, solo es un simple género destinado a ser sometido con facilidad. Y aquello hace que Iwaizumi se enoje de sobremanera. 

_Bastardo de mierda._ Es lo que piensa.

Observa el cuello del alfa con atención, aquella unión entre su cuello y sus vertebras, y luego golpea con fuerza justo cuando las feromonas de sumisión se han vuelto demasiado espesas como para compensarlo con el pañuelo. E Iwaizumi sabe que nunca se arrepentirá de haber noqueado al alfa, en realidad, se siente bastante satisfecho.  
Oikawa cae en un golpe sordo contra el cuerpo del alfa que se ahoga con su propia sangre en el suelo. Hanamaki se encarga de ubicar a Kawatabi en una posición en la que no vaya a morir ahogado mientras Matsukawa suspira cansado.

—¿Por qué no lo noqueaste antes? —le pregunta Matsukawa a Iwaizumi.

—A veces soy muy permisivo con ese idiota. Levántelo, si se les cae en el camino asegúrense que se golpee fuerte. —es lo único que responde antes de caminar a paso rápido hacia donde se encontraba Kageyama.

Sugawara es ahora quien se encuentra sosteniéndolo en sus brazos junto con Asahi, mientras Tsukishima observa fijamente a Iwaizumi, como si quisiera decirle algo. Por su parte, Tendou limpia las manos manchadas de sangre seca de Ushijima mientras a su vez habla con los alfas de Karasuno.

—Solo lo olí, Wakatoshi-kun y Semi Semi decidieron seguirme a revisar—señala Tendou hacia Daichi y el entrenador de Karasuno. De forma inconsciente Daichi toca a Ushijima por el hombro al querer hablar con él, pero su mano se ve detenida por Tendou quien sonríe efusivamente alejando su mano de Ushijima. —Si tienen más preguntas, puedes hacérmelas a mí.

Iwaizumi se acerca con cuidado a Sugawara, el omega lo observa con una expresión de enojo, pero no enojo ferviente, es un enojo frío. Calmado. Del mismo que te puede explotar en la cara en cualquier momento. Hinata es el único de los alfas que se encuentra con ellos haciendo preguntas apresuradamente hacia Asahi respecto a la condición de Kageyama, pero luego es desplazado por los betas del equipo para poder dejar solos a los omegas.

—¿Cómo está él? —pregunta el maestro beta de Karasuno con una voz temblorosa al acercarse, haciendo que Iwaizumi y Sugawara corten sus miradas. —¿Ya es seguro moverlo? Ya trajimos la ambulancia.

—Si, es seguro moverlo. Asahi lo cargara—dice Sugawara. Su mirada se posa con rapidez en los alfas que llevan los betas de Sejoh en los brazos y luego posa sus ojos sobre Hajime nuevamente. —Cuando los alfas despierten me llevarás con ellos Iwaizumi.

No hay Hajime, no hay honoríficos solo un frio Iwaizumi y una mirada serena, pero aterradora. E Iwaizumi puede entenderlo, después de todo Kageyama se ve muy lastimado, comprende su enojo y solo asiente rígidamente.

Recorren las calles dirigiéndose a una clínica privada relativamente cercana a donde estaban, el profesor Takeda, afirmó que era una orden de la hermana de Oikawa y de la hermana de Kageyama.

Iwaizumi siente un escalofrío por su cuerpo al escuchar el nombre de la alfa, porque no sabe cómo reaccionará por su hermano. Lo que menos quisiera él es volver a verla en esta condición. _¿Y si lo culpa a él?_

Es un pensamiento obsesivo e irracional que no tiene con nadie más, tal vez sea por su naturaleza omega. Lo mejor que puede hacer es alejar esos ridículos pensamientos al notar que ni siquiera será posible que ella sepa del alfa culpable de haber lastimado a su hermano menor.

Iwaizumi se quita su collar al llegar a la clínica, incluso frente a los confundidos ojos de los omegas de Karasuno, que acompañan a Kageyama nivelando su condición entrando al edificio primero que él. No se quita el collar porque le moleste, se lo quita porque sabe que adentro se va a encontrar con la hermana de Oikawa.

Akiko es su nombre, un nombre demasiado suave para una presencia tan fuerte. Hay un niño pequeño a su lado, no tendrá más de dos años, pero se mantiene de pie con la mayor firmeza que su pequeño cuerpo le permite. Iwaizumi no lo conoce, pero asume que es Takeru, el sobrino de Oikawa.

—Realmente tenían que hacerme venir aquí por una estupidez, tuve que recoger a mi hijo con anticipación—dice ella con una voz cansada mientras se dirige al entrenador de Karasuno, No habla con su profesor, después de todo es un simple beta ante sus ojos. —Mis padres no vendrán, no tienen tiempo que perder con Tooru así que solo díganme donde tengo que firmar.

—La familia del otro alfa también está aquí, quieren una compensación. Y la representante legal del omega que salió lastimado quiere hablar con usted Oikawa-san—dice el entrenador, con una seriedad sorprendente.

—No hay mucho que hacer, el alfa perdió el enfrentamiento, nuestra familia no debe ninguna compensación y el omega estuvo en el lugar equivocado. No debemos responder por ninguno de los dos—La mirada de la mujer se mantiene desafiante y a su lado el niño pequeño se tambalea—Takeru siéntate ahí. Y usted dígame donde está mi hermano y no me haga perder mi tiempo. 

Ella se aleja por el pasillo siguiendo a una enfermera, también alfa. Y el niño pequeño se sienta tambaleando sus pies desde la altura de la silla, Iwaizumi se acerca a él con un poco de cuidado.

—Hola, soy Iwaizumi—dice sentándose a su lado. El pequeño levanta su mirada, y lo observa con aquella característica inocencia de los infantes.

—Hola. —dice en una voz baja, su ceño se frunce tratando de sacar las palabras de su garganta y luego vuelve a dirigirse a Iwaizumi—mi nombre es Takeru.

Iwaizumi quiere seguir hablando con él, su omega interno tiene esa necesidad maternal de preguntar porqué se ve tan triste pese a corta edad. Pero el aroma de la nuez moscada llega a su nariz haciendo que voltee con fuerza.

Kageyama Miwa se acerca a la recepción la mayor expresión de enojo que alguna vez Iwaizumi ha visto, se siente a si mismo tratando de enderezarse al verla fijamente. No tiene sus parches, probablemente por lo repentino de la situación e Iwaizumi quiere acercarse un poco más a ella, sin embargo, se mantiene sentado al lado de Takeru quien señala el pasillo al ver a su madre. 

Luego el evento es sencillo, hay dos alfas femeninas observándose de frente, una manteniendo una fría calma y otra con el enojo expulsándose por sus poros.

—Tengo que ver a los alfas que le hicieron esto a mi hermano.

—Eso no será posible, enfrentamientos alfas suceden todos los días, el conocer la identidad de los involucrados sería problemático—responde la hermana de Oikawa a Miwa, de una forma diplomática.

—Mi hermano está herido—las feromonas de enojo de Miwa se filtran por la recepción, logrando que Iwaizumi arrugue ligeramente su nariz y una enfermera se acerque a ellas.

—Eso es una lástima, pero sobrevivirá—repite Akiko con una simple oración, y Miwa gruñe en su dirección. Iwaizumi solo sostiene su respiración ante el sonido, incluso sin notarlo. —Eres una alfa joven niña, serás feliz sabiendo que el omega está vivo. Si alguien te dice la identidad de los alfas tomaremos acciones legales, a menos que sea tu hermano el que te diga. Ahora si serías tan amable de no gruñirme como un animal en un lugar público lo agradecería. Takeru, vamos.

La alfa camina en dirección al niño, mientras enfermeras betas tratan de tranquilizar a la hermana de Kageyama. Akiko pasa su mirada por Iwaizumi, se detiene en su cuello y al no ver collar e identificar su uniforme le habla.

—Creo que eres compañero de Tooru, probablemente despierte pronto. Cuando lo haga, dile que vaya a la casa, me llevo su billetera. Ha hecho un escándalo por su falta de control, así que caminará. Madre solicitó que fuera así. —Ella se da la vuelta y Takeru se para a su lado automáticamente, luego se gira y sonríe fríamente hacia Iwaizumi—También dejo otro mensaje, pero no se lo podré dar. Así que entrégaselo por mí: “Si la medicina te agota en el camino a casa y te desmayas, ni siquiera pases la vergüenza de ser ayudado. Compórtate como un alfa”.

Iwaizumi la observa irse, y solo asiente rígidamente. Levanta su mirada esperando ver a Miwa cerca de ahí, pero cuando se da cuenta no hay rastro de la alfa. Hay una sensación parecida a la decepción que se expande por su pecho muy por debajo del enojo y la preocupación que siente actualmente. Camina en dirección a la habitación de Oikawa siendo guiado por una mujer beta mientras piensa respecto a todo lo que ha pasado hoy.

Suspira de una forma parecida a la tristeza, porque las palabras de Akiko incluso pueden parecer malas son ciertas. A ellos solo les queda agradecer que Kageyama esté vivo; incluso si hubiera entrado en una decaída severa, o un coma por el despliegue de feromonas no podrían hacer nada. Porque así funciona, alfas se han matado en enfrentamientos, o incluso a otros omegas, pero un enfrentamiento alfa está fuerza del alcance del poder de las autoridades. 

Solo son cosas que pasan. Y las personas dañadas por ello, solo son simples daños colaterales.

—¿Por qué Kageyama estaba ahí? —pregunta en cuanto observa a Oikawa volver a sus sentidos. El enojo fluye a borbotones por su pecho, mientras Oikawa mira confundido a sus alrededores. —Si lo has olvidado, puedo traer tu mente de regreso a mi modo.

—No…—dice el alfa sintiendo su garganta completamente seca, no es una sorpresa que Iwaizumi sea la única persona en la habitación. Oikawa pasa sus manos por su cabello aun sintiéndose ligeramente ido, mientras su mente comienza a reconstruir los recuerdos de las horas pasadas—No es necesario, si lo recuerdo.

—Entonces respóndeme gran idiota. —Iwaizumi se cruza de brazos, y toma asiento al lado de la cama de Oikawa.

—Iwa-chan, tengo algo que decirte. —Oikawa se levanta sentándose contra la cabecera de la cama. —Sobre mi enfermedad.

No es que Iwaizumi no sospechara que algo andaba mal con Oikawa, pero el enojo crece aún más en su pecho. No hay ningún “¿Cómo está Kageyama?” “¿Ha despertado?”, no hay absolutamente nada. Y aquello solo le produce querer golpearlo.

—No sé por qué él estaba ahí, pero tengo una idea. —Oikawa habla, e Iwaizumi no sabe cómo interpretar su tono de voz—Escúchame Iwa-chan, mi alfa interno ya escogió y Tobio-chan es quien ha estado ayudándome durante meses. 

Iwaizumi lo escucha, repasando las palabras en su mente con atención, una por una, y el enojo que siente desaparece de golpe. Sorprendiéndolo incluso a él mismo. Un sordo vacío se expande por su pecho, junto con una sensación incluso alejada del asombro, como si al escuchar las palabras de Oikawa su mente le dijera: “Bueno, tiene sentido.”

Separa sus labios tratando de decir algo, pero falla miserablemente. Después de todo, aún no sabe cómo reaccionar.

* * *

El despertar de Kageyama es parecido a un largo sueño, siente como si flotara y escucha voces a lo lejos, sus manos hormiguean y luego se endereza de golpe, sentándose descuidadamente haciendo que manchas negras aparezcan en su visión.

—No te muevas así. Con cuidado, recuéstate. —la voz de Tsukishima es difícil de reconocer por el repentino dolor de cabeza, el chico de lentes lo ayuda a estabilizarse y una doctora pasa a revisarlo.

—Mira aquí—dice la mujer, hace unos ligeros asentimientos con su cabeza y luego sonríe forzadamente. Kageyama solo observa sus parches y su cuello sin collar ligeramente mareado. —Estás lo suficientemente bien para irte. Hablaré con tu hermana. 

—¡No lo está!, ¿acaso no lo ve? —Sugawara la observa molesto, su voz se levanta mientras Asahi trata de calmar su arrebato. La mujer alfa se gira hacia él, con una mirada Kageyama puede interpretar bien, después de todo él la ha visto muchas veces, es algo parecido al desprecio. 

—Se ha despertado. Se metió en medio de un enfrentamiento alfa, la ley exige que se lo despierte y luego se retire, después de todo él no debía estar ahí—ella habla fríamente, y Sugawara le lanza una mirada desafiante abriendo la boca nuevamente, sin embargo, se ve interrumpido por Miwa.

Su hermana entra a la habitación con una expresión sumamente enojada, mira a la mujer alfa y deja salir un bufido de fastidio.

—Pronto nos iremos, debería retirarse—dice Miwa, su rostro cambia de fastidio a amabilidad, una sonrisa forzada se extiende por sus labios y la doctora alfa se inclina cordialmente. 

—Después de todo el trato es distinto para nosotros los omegas, ¿no? —dice Sugawara sin abandonar la expresión enojada en su rostro y a su lado Asahi asiente, también molesto. —Algunos profesionales son despreciables.

La doctora se retira, sin siquiera inmutarse, al fin y al cabo, las palabras de unos omegas no le quitarán el sueño esa noche ni ninguna otra. Porque así se maneja su sociedad.

Sugawara se acerca a Kageyama al mismo tiempo que Miwa, mientras Asahi y Tsukishima se paran a su lado observándolo atentamente en caso de que pueda pasarle algo. 

Kageyama por su parte solo los observa entrecerrando los ojos, no con sospecha sino con cansancio. El suero de regulación hormonal que entra por sus venas desde sus muñecas de repente se siente increíblemente presente. 

—¿Quiénes eran? —pregunta su hermana con una increíble seriedad. Los omegas se remueven incómodos ante la pregunta, después de todo ellos no pueden decir nada.

Kageyama tiembla desde donde se encuentra, su mirada entrecerrada y su rostro cansado es lo suficiente para confundir a cualquiera con sus acciones o palabras. Respira temblorosamente al recordar a Oikawa, y el mismo pesar que acompaña a la inevitabilidad se asienta en su pecho. Y recuerda que él es terco, demasiado terco, no solo con el voleibol. Un sentimiento egoísta y a su vez precavido se extiende por su cuerpo.

Así que miente. Aprovechándose de la debilidad y compasión que siente su hermana hacia él.

¿Es irracional? Lo es, pero Kageyama nunca ha dejado de ser un adolescente.

¿Es masoquista? Probablemente, pero a pesar de todo no quiere dejar a Oikawa solo.

¿Las cosas saldrán mal al final de todas formas? ¿Lo inevitable lo alcanzará a él la siguiente vez y no a un alfa al azar? Kageyama no quiere saber la respuesta de esas preguntas.

—No lo sé. —sueltan sus labios con una voz ronca. Asahi deja salir una exclamación ahogada y siente la mirada de Tsukishima y Sugawara intensamente sobre él. —Yo simplemente no debía estar ahí. 

—¿Ustedes lo saben verdad? —ella se gira hacia ellos al no tener respuesta de su hermano. —Debieron verlo cuando ayudaron a mi hermano.

Tsukishima es el primero en inclinarse. 

—Kageyama-san, la ley impide que personas que no hubieran estado presentes durante el enfrentamiento sepan de los involucrados, para que así las familias de los alfas no puedan tomar represalias entre si o contra usted y así sucesivamente. Si nosotros hablamos, nos pueden denunciar. —El omega levanta su cabeza hablando con su seguridad, sus manos se ubican detrás de su espalda para ocultar su creciente nerviosismo y su mirada se desvía para concentrarse en Kageyama.

Miwa gruñe enojada, es la ley. Difícil de entender, pero hasta cierto punto segura. La única forma en la que los representantes legales de cada parte supieran es solo si una muerte estuviera involucrada, e incluso en aquella situación se necesita un permiso del juzgado beta. Porque en un mundo dominado por los instintos: la venganza y la violencia pueden mover montañas, los familiares alfa de las victimas podrían enfrentarse y solo causar más daño. 

Al final del día, nadie sale ganando ni perdiendo, pero todos salen heridos.

Kageyama puede sentir el contenido enojo en su hermana a través de su vínculo, aun así, ella no insiste más. No quiere ponerle una mayor carga a su hermano, así que solo se inclina hacia él tocando su pálido rostro. Kageyama la observa dándole una sonrisa cansada, sintiéndose mal en el fondo por ocultarle la existencia de Oikawa, pero sus propios instintos lo obligan a no hacerlo. Porque ese contenido enojo puede explotar y una alfa femenina desafiando a un alfa masculino enfermo de ira alfa nunca dejará un buen resultado.

Así que Kageyama solo puede darle una sonrisa cansada a su hermana, aguantando sus propias lagrimas mientras ella se inclina y le da un beso en la frente.

—Voy a firmar los papeles de salida. —dice ella antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste? —pregunta Asahi completamente nervioso. Observa la puerta esperando que entre alguien de sorpresa y toca su collar con nerviosismo.

—¿No la viste Azumane-san? Nadie quiere lidiar con alfas excesivamente enojados. Ella se veía con intenciones de ir a buscarlo ahora mismo. —dice Tsukishima aun sosteniendo sus temblorosas manos sobre la espalda. 

—Y solo quiero golpear las cabezas de todos—el rostro de Sugawara se deforma en una mirada molesta. —A cada uno de ellos. 

Kageyama se traga su pregunta ante el enojo de Sugawara, no sabe como está Oikawa y en sus bolsillos no está el recipiente de pastillas que llevó consigo la última vez, tal vez se habrá caído en el camino. Al final, una mirada de concentración se asienta en el rostro de Kageyama, al recordar algo después del enfrentamiento.

—Había un omega ayudándome antes de que llegaran. Debo agradecerle. —dice manteniendo una mirada cansada, pero seria mientras trata de recordar.

—Estabas rodeado de alfas y betas cuando llegamos, de Shiratorizawa y Seijoh, un integrante de las águilas fue a decirnos donde estabas. Pero ahí, no había ningún omega. —señala Tsukishima con seriedad. Kageyama y él sostienen la mirada durante un momento diciéndose tantas cosas y a la vez nada.

—Iwaizumi-san tampoco fue, porque él estaba lidiando con ellos—dice Asahi bajando la voz al terminar, mientras observa la puerta con nerviosismo nuevamente.

—Te estaban sosteniendo descuidadamente —Sugawara suelta un “tch” con su boca antes de suspirar completamente agotado. —Pero Ushijima Wakatoshi te entregó con bastante cuidado.

_Oh. Era él._

Kageyama vuelve a poner una mirada de concentración en su rostro, está seguro que lo que sintió venía de Ushijima, la razón por la que lo oculta no es algo para lo que tenga respuesta, pero decide no mencionarlo por ahora.

Miwa vuelve a entrar a la habitación, Kageyama puede sentir aun el enojo contenido a través del lazo, pero también hay otra emoción nueva ahí que no puede identificar, es lo más cercano a algo como sentirse reconfortado. Iwaizumi entra tras ella, su postura es rígida y sus pasos resuenan con fuerza cuando pisa el suelo, Kageyama observa a su hermana ubicar una mano sobre el hombro del omega antes de inclinarse a decirle algo al oído e incitarlo a acercarse a ellos. Luego, Miwa vuelve a salir.

—Quiere que vayamos todos a la casa contigo—dice Iwaizumi ligeramente contrariado. —Como ya no puedes estar aquí, estar con omegas ayudará.

—¿Qué pasa con el partido de mañana contra Shiratorizawa? —le pregunta Kageyama desviando su mente de todo lo demás. 

—Por una vez deja de pensar en voleibol. —señala Tsukishima fastidiado. —La final pasará a la siguiente semana, hubo otros dos enfrentamientos de alfas a parte de este así que decidieron postergarlo.

Kageyama deja salir un suspiro aliviado, porque sabe que en aquellas condiciones no podría jugar adecuadamente. 

El camino a casa es agotador, Miwa conduce mientras los omegas cubren a Kageyama con su aroma, con unas pocas mantas mantienen el calor en su cuerpo, y tratan de masajear sus glándulas para poder disminuir el dolor que siente. Y aunque parezca que no se da cuenta, Kageyama nota que Sugawara e Iwaizumi no se han dirigido la palabra en ningún momento.

—Supongo que ustedes irán al nido de Tobio—dice Miwa abriendo la puerta de la casa—Me gustaría poder saludarlos adecuadamente, pero debo llamar a mamá. 

Ella sonríe amablemente antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. A su vez, Kageyama se remueve incómodo, hay una sensación extraña en su pecho pese a que está siendo acompañado, dirige a todos hacia su nido mientras las miradas de sus amigos se clavan sobre su espalda. Su mano se detiene en la cerradura de la puerta por unos segundos antes de abrirla.

—Ugh… —el sonido sale de la boca de Kageyama sin que él lo note, puede parecer como de disgusto, pero en realidad es de sorpresa. Pese a que ha pasado algún tiempo desde su celo el aroma de Oikawa no ha desaparecido por completo.

Kageyama quiere golpear su cabeza contra la puerta al darse cuenta que lo había olvidado. Sus fosas nasales se abren aspirando la frescura del eucalipto olvidando por un momento a sus compañeros detrás de él.

El aroma lo hace estremecerse, es el mismo aroma que lo acompañó hace semanas durante tres días, el mismo aroma de la persona que lo abrazó durante esas noches y cuidó de él con una ternura de la que Kageyama ni siquiera estaba consciente que Oikawa tenía. Y a su vez, es el mismo aroma que lo ha lastimado.

Corre con desesperación hacia las mantas, pese a que los omegas detrás de él se mantienen rígidos al sentir las feromonas de Oikawa en la habitación. Kageyama cae un poco antes de llegar al nido, su cuerpo no está en condiciones de correr, pero se las arregla para llegar a las sábanas y toma con desesperación su sábana estampada de voleibol y un feo suéter de extraterrestres que Oikawa dejó para él la última vez.

Es como si algo dentro de él se activara, aquella emoción de desesperanza que no había podido dejar salir hasta ahora, con aquel aroma chocando contra su rostro.  
Un suspiro tembloroso escapa de su boca antes de que las primeras lágrimas de impotencia caigan de su rostro. Una tras otra recordándole que no ha podido hacer nada por Oikawa Tooru. Y que tal vez nunca pueda. Su pecho se oprime y quejidos salen de su boca. 

Y por más que intenta que sus preciosos recuerdos de su celo no se vean pintados por la inseguridad de la incertidumbre, no puede evitarlo.  
Tsukishima es el primero en caminar hacia Kageyama, con un cuidado inusual para una persona como él, se inclina cerca de Kageyama sin entrar al nido y pone una mano sobre su espalda mientras el omega continúa llorando.

—Te dije que no quería que hicieran cosas que podrían lastimarlos—señala Tsukishima sin ningún rastro de burla o ironía en su voz, solo algo parecido a la resignación.

Kageyama deja salir hipidos mientras siente al omega darle palmadas en su espalda, quiere levantarse y tomar su teléfono, quiere escuchar su voz. ¿Será por su inseguridad? La necesidad de darle una disculpa a Oikawa pese a que él no tendría porqué hacerlo. 

Iwaizumi da dos pasos hacia atrás al ser golpeado con el aroma, sus músculos se sienten tensos, porque pese a que Oikawa habló con él hace poco no pudo aceptar la confesión del chico como una verdad hasta ahora.

—No estaba mintiendo. —dice sin salir de su asombro, y un sentimiento que no puede describir se instala en su pecho. —Oh, Kageyama. ¿cómo no pude notarlo?

—¿Lo sabías? —pregunta Sugawara como si se sintiera traicionado. —¡Él lo acompañó en un celo! Y aun así lo lastimó durante un enfrentamiento alfa.

—Él no quería lastimarlo, no es su culpa—Iwaizumi trata de exponer su punto, levanta sus manos negando con su cabeza, pero no puede tranquilizar a Sugawara. Se sorprende a sí mismo defendiendo a Oikawa.

—¡¿Por qué te pones de su lado?! Los alfas si pueden detenerse al ver a un omega sufrir, ¡y él no lo hizo! —Sugawara mueve sus manos perdiendo la calma, quiere acercarse a consolar a Kageyama, pero no puede. Sus instintos omegas se sienten fuera de lugar, como si toda la preocupación que sintió durante las últimas horas explotara.

—Si pueden es verdad—admite Iwaizumi bajando sus manos. —Pero Oikawa no es un alfa cualquiera, es un alfa enfermo. Él simplemente no puede detenerse. 

—¿Entonces lo justificas? —Sugawara levanta su mentón al ser más bajo que Iwaizumi, sus ojos se enrojecen ante la explosión de emociones. A su lado Asahi se mueve lejos de ellos acercándose a Tsukishima y Kageyama.

—No, pero lo entiendo. No lo juzgues apresuradamente, no lo conoces. 

—¡Pero Kageyama es el omega más joven de mi manada! ¡Y no pude hacer nada! —Sugawara muerde el interior de su mejilla tratando de contener sus lágrimas e Iwaizumi siente va a terminar igual que el al ver su abatida expresión.

—¡Yo tampoco pude! ¡Ambos salieron lastimados! Y él lo ha intentado, el idiota de Oikawa lo ha intentado toda su vida. ¡Y no me lo dijo! ¿Acaso no confía en mi lo suficiente? —Iwaizumi ubica sus manos sobre su rostro tratando de calmarse. 

—Es suficiente—Asahi levanta su voz desde el nido de Kageyama, donde ahora se encuentra Tsukishima dándole a beber a Kageyama algo de agua, ahora que lo han dejado entrar. Asahi se levanta con calma, sin un signo de nerviosismo en su voz. —Creo que ya dijeron lo que tenían que decirse. Sus omegas internos están muy alterados. Vengan aquí.

Asahi aprovechándose se su altura y diferencia física toma en un abrazo a ambos, el contacto sorprende tanto a Sugawara como a Iwaizumi. Y luego lloran en el abrazo haciendo que Kageyama levante su cabeza preocupado. Se ha calmado lo suficiente como para hablar con los demás, no sabe que decirles para hacerlos sentir mejor.

—Tsukishima dijo que no sería peligroso que pasara mi celo con él. —dice Kageyama tratando de calmar a los chicos y a su lado Tsukishima golpea su mano contra su rostro.

—¿También ya lo sabías? —dice Asahi confundido por la aclaración de Kageyama.

—En mi defensa, yo adiviné. —Tsukishima habla ligeramente incómodo. Su mirada se gira a Kageyama y entrecierra sus ojos acusadoramente. —No esperaba que esto pasaría.

—Bien, bien. Eso no es importante ahora. —Asahi mueve su cabeza tratando de no ahondar más en el asunto.

—¿Pueden venir aquí? —pregunta Kageyama en voz baja al sentirse cansado. Los omegas se mueven a toda prisa hacia su nido, incluso si se sienten incómodos ante la presencia del aroma de un alfa en él. 

Los parches se van en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y el aroma empieza a nivelar a Kageyama aun más que las medicinas que le dieron en la clínica. Kageyama escucha a Sugawara e Iwaizumi sonar sus narices después de haber calmado su llanto y la preocupación que siente por ellos disminuye un poco. Asahi y Tsukishima se encargan de ubicar a los tres en el centro del nido con el fin de que se sientan más calmados y los tratan instintivamente como si fueran sus cachorros. De repente, las diferencias de edad o dinámicas de poder no interesan más.

—Lo siento—suelta Kageyama después de unos momentos, los cuatro chicos lo miran sorprendidos. —No quería preocuparlos.

—No es tu culpa. No tienes que disculparte. —dice Asahi tomando la palabra mientras pasa sus manos por el cabello de Sugawara. —Tampoco soy quién para hablar porque nunca he estado con alfas, pero creo que simplemente ha sido algo desafortunado. No ganaremos nada buscando un culpable.

—Eso suena muy maduro de tu parte Asahi—dice Sugawara tratando de recuperar su usual voz alegre. Asahi se sonroja negando con su cabeza, dejando salir a flote su timidez. Sugawara gira su mirada a Iwaizumi sonriéndole suavemente y dejando salir su aroma con más calma—De todas formas, la siguiente vez que vea a tu capitán a la cara Hajime, voy a golpearlo.

—No me voy a oponer para nada. —responde Iwaizumi ronroneando ligeramente frente a los aromas de omegas que lo rodean.

* * *

Kageyama se da el lujo de revisar sus mensajes al día siguiente cuando todos se han ido. Hay al menos uno de cada persona, desde Hinata hasta Ennoshita, incluso Hisashi y Shimizu. Pero no hay mensajes de Oikawa.

Kageyama y Miwa tampoco han hablado mucho, sabe que su hermana aun está enojada por no saber las identidades de los alfas, pero Kageyama simplemente quiere olvidar todo. Sin embargo, su madre estará aquí pronto por el incidente, aunque Kageyama no sabe él día. 

Se levanta con cuidado de su cuarto, y abre el armario. Aún se siente débil, pero estar con los demás lo ayudó mucho y ahora, con nadie en casa, solo quiere salir. Quiere que su mente lo deje en paz un momento respecto a porqué Oikawa no se ha contactado con él.

Toma un abrigo de su armario, y se observa en un pequeño espejo que ahora posee, lo suficientemente grande como para verse desde su pecho hacia arriba. El clip de cuervos que le regaló Natsu decora su cabello y Kageyama arregla las partes alrededor ligeramente hasta lograr dejarlo ligeramente desordenado.

Se mira unas cinco veces más al espejo antes de dirigirse a la salida de la casa. Y luego solo camina, sin un rumbo fijo, camina por todos lados y sin darse cuenta sus pies lo dirigen hacia el parque. En el mismo lugar de siempre, bajo el mismo árbol de siempre y en la misma banca fría que Oikawa odia.

Kageyama ubica sus manos a los lados mientras se inclina hacia atrás al sentarse, un suspiro sale de su garganta. Y su mente piensa estrategias para el partido en contra de Shiratorizawa una y otra vez. Su mirada escanea el lugar como si de una cancha de voleibol se tratara, imagina a todos los jugares frente a él, desde los bloqueadores hasta el líbero. Y luego, su líbero tiene cabello castaño. Solo que ya no es una alucinación.

Eso hace que Kageyama se levante presuroso, camina hacia Oikawa que se encuentra de pie mirando en otra dirección a lo lejos. No sabe si es por instinto, pero el alfa se gira al verlo y una expresión de sorpresa se expande por su rostro. 

En menos de un segundo Oikawa empieza a correr, alejándose de él.

—¡Oikawa-san! —lo llama Kageyama sin poder alcanzarlo con su cansado cuerpo. Trata de correr más rápido, pero falla miserablemente. Y sus pies tropiezan haciendo que caiga de rodillas sobre el césped.

Oikawa se gira de coincidencia deteniéndose solo para ver que tanto se ha alejado de Kageyama, pero se encuentra con el chico en el suelo. Y regresa sus propios pasos.

—¿Por qué no estás descansando? —le grita corriendo hacia él. Ayuda a Kageyama a levantarse y camina con él en silencio hacia el mismo asiento de siempre.

—Quería salir—dice Kageyama al sentarse, sus rodillas duelen un poco. Pero en general está bien.

—No, deberías descansar. No debes salir ahora Tobio-chan, por favor quédate en la casa. —Oikawa habla mientras sostiene sus propias rodillas firmemente. Kageyama escucha atentamente sus palabras, parecidas a una súplica y siente la necesidad de tocarlo. Pero no puede.

—Lo siento—dice Kageyama bajando su cabeza. Una culpa de la que no debería sentirse responsable se asienta en su pecho. —No pude ayudarte lo suficiente.

—Tobio-chan—Oikawa se levanta de repente como si algo lo hubiese lanzado de su asiento. Y Kageyama por un momento siente que se va a ir, pero el alfa se arrodilla frente a él recostando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas mientras su pantalón se ensucia de tierra. —No tienes que disculparte por nada. Yo…es mi culpa, debí haberme controlado mejor. Lo siento, lo siento mucho. No quería lastimarte, pero no podía parar. Kawatabi estaba ahí y yo estaba tan enojado, demasiado enojado. Y ahora, solo tengo miedo de verte a los ojos.

Kageyama repasa la línea del perfil de la cara de Oikawa, su corazón duele un poco y no sabe la razón, hay una punzada ahí recordándole donde está en este momento. Tal vez sea porque ambos están sufriendo a su manera. Sin controlar correctamente sus movimientos Kageyama toma la cara de Oikawa entre sus manos y lo observa fijamente, obliga a sus ojos castaños a mantenerse sobre los suyos.

—Yo también tengo miedo—dice Kageyama mientras frunce su ceño sin darle oportunidad a Oikawa de saber lo que está pensado. —Así que pensemos en esto como un empate.  
Su voz se quiebra un poco al final y Oikawa mira a Kageyama como si algo lo hubiese golpeado en el estómago con fuerza, sus ojos se ponen rojos y las manos que sostienen sus mejillas le impiden desviar su mirada. Aun así, ninguno de ellos llora.

_¿Por qué será que hay cosas que sigues intentando a pesar del riesgo?_

La pregunta flota en la mente de Kageyama sin una respuesta, sabe que tal vez en algún momento sus decisiones lo golpeen en la cara, y sabe que Oikawa que también es consciente de aquello. 

Oikawa se libera de su agarre sorprendiendo a Kageyama, le da la espalda y Kageyama observa sus hombros subir y bajar en una respiración profunda.

—Ya no tienes que ayudarme, encontraré una forma. Tengo una nueva medicina ahora Tobio-chan, haré lo mejor que pueda. —dice mientras sus manos se cierran en puños, pero no de enojo. Es parecido a cuando hay mucho miedo en tu cuerpo y tratas de liberarlo presionando algo.

Kageyama lo sabe, sabe que hay decisiones que tomas en un momento. Se da en casos determinados de la vida, son decisiones rápidas que puede afectar tu futuro y él toma una en ese momento.

Se levanta de golpe ubicándose frente a Oikawa y abre sus brazos impidiendo que se aleje de él. 

—No quiero. —es lo único que sale de su boca, sus brazos se cierran sobre la cintura de Oikawa sosteniéndolo con fuerza, es lo suficientemente alto como para que su cabeza encaje encima de los hombros del chico y se mantiene ahí. Oikawa se queda rígido a su lado por unos momentos, y luego le regresa el abrazo con fuerza enterrando su rostro en la curvatura que une su cuello y su hombro, pero no hace el intento por olerlo. Solo lo abraza con fuerza y Kageyama trata de recordar la última vez que sintió al chico llorar, ¿probablemente cuando estaban en escuela elemental?

Es un abrazo distinto a los anteriores, un abrazo que te desgarra el corazón y sin palabras trata de decirte “no me dejes”.

* * *

La semana pasa sorpresivamente lenta, la visita de su madre llega pronto mientras descansa en su cuarto. La mujer lo revisa preocupada, comprueba que él esté bien, pero a diferencia de Miwa no hace preguntas insistiendo por un culpable. Solo lo abraza, lo perfuman con delicadeza, le dice lo mucho que lo ha extrañado y promete ir a su último partido contra Shiratorizawa. Porque después de todo, incluso si él no la ve seguido, ella sigue siendo su preocupada madre.

Sus fuerzas están como nuevas, las feromonas salen de su cuerpo con normalidad después de todo el descanso que tuvo, se verá con los demás integrantes de Karasuno solo al llegar al lugar donde se llevará la competencia. Hinata ha estado insistiendo ansiosamente en verlo debido a la preocupación. 

Kageyama camina con su madre y su hermana a su lado. Sus compañeros lo saludan a lo lejos.

—¡Kageyama! —gritan Tanaka, Nishinoya y Hinata al unísono. Sin embargo, es Hinata quien corre a toda prisa hacia él, sin siquiera preocuparse por la presencia de las dos intimidantes mujeres que se ubican a su lado.

Abraza a Kageyama dando fuertes golpes en su espalda, haciendo que Kageyama golpee de regreso la espalda del pequeño alfa, como si de una competencia se tratara.

—¡Estás entero! Que aterrador, me alegra que estés bien. Se que me lo habías dicho, pero igual necesitaba verlo. —Los golpes en sus espaldas continúan. Y Hinata se aleja adolorido. —¡Eso duele! ¿de dónde sacas tanta fuerza de repente? 

—Victoria para mí—dice Kageyama sonriendo aterradoramente. Su madre a su lado carraspea mientras su hermana sonríe divertida. —Ella es mi mamá. A Miwa ya la conoces.  
Hinata se inclina apresuradamente, mientras Daichi motiva a los demás a acercarse para saludar a la familia de Kageyama. Hinata deja salir un poco su nerviosismo, pues para él, es como tener tres tipos de Kageyama distinto frente a él.

—Miwa-neesan. Tu mamá es una impresora—le dice a la alfa completamente serio, mientras ella ríe divertida.

—Vayan a preparase—dice su madre hacia todos mientras el entrenador los llama. —Nosotras iremos con el público.

—Pateen sus traseros—señala su hermana antes de seguir a su madre.

Ganar contra Shiratorizawa ha sido lo más agotado que Kageyama ha hecho hasta ahora, sus piernas tiemblan mientras caminan alrededor de la cancha las manos de todos los jugadores del equipo contrario. Y Kageyama sigue sin entender a Ushijima por más que lo intente. 

Quiere acercarse a él, pero ni Daichi ni Sugawara dejarían que se aleje fácilmente y solo así que observa a Hinata intensamente esperando que el alfa por una sola vez en su vida no esté mirando su teléfono.

—Yo iré con Kageyama. Debemos hablar con Ushijima-san—les dice Hinata a los chicos. Y ellos aceptan.

—Díganle a mama y a Miwa que volveré en seguida. — Kageyama se inclina educadamente antes de seguir hacia Shiratorizawa. —Ya puedes dejar de seguirme, gracias por la ayuda idiota.

—Ni yo sueñes, lo decía en serio. Nos hiciste asustar mucho la última vez—Hinata se niega a dejar su lado.

Kageyama deja salir un bufido cansado antes de acercarse hacia los integrantes del equipo, todos se tensan al verlo. Al menos todos los que no son Semi Eita y Tendou Satori, se ubican frente a Ushijima tratando de que tanto Hinata como él no se acerquen mucho al chico. 

—Queremos hablar con Ushijima—dice Kageyama mientras observa al chico lo mejor que puede.

—¿Cómo estás? —Tendou rodea a Kageyama observándolo desde distintos ángulos. Y sonríe de forma extraña. —Déjenlo, el armador de Karasuno conoce a Wakatoshi-kun. Pero el pequeñín se queda allá.

—No necesito que hables por mi Tendou—señala Ushijima desde dónde está, manteniendo su usual seriedad.

Hinata es rodeado por los alfas del equipo sin verse en lo más mínimo intimidado, habla animadamente con todos. Yamagata y Taichi, en su condición de betas, vigilan a los alfas habladores. En especial a Shirabu, que mantiene una expresión desafiante al ver cerca de Ushijima a personas que no conoce.

—Gracias por ayudarme la última vez—dice Kageyama inclinándose frente a Ushijima. —Yo no sabía que eras un…

—Si, si—dice Tendou interrumpiéndolo. —No lo digas en voz alta Kageyama-kun. Entre menos gente lo sepa mejor.

—Es bueno saber que pude ayudarte, no tenía mucho conocimiento respecto a como ayudar a otro omega. Como puedes ver no hay ninguno en el equipo—dice Ushijima desviando su mirada hacia los demás.

Kageyama mira sus pies, ligeramente incómodo. Ushijima está en la misma situación que Iwaizumi, sin embargo, él chico no se ve afectado por eso. Su expresión se mantiene estoica, pero sus ojos se suavizan un poco al verlo. Kageyama muerde su labio inferior sin saber si preguntar o no.

—Tal vez si quisieras, podrías perfumarte con nosotros. Con los omegas de mi equipo. —Kageyama observa al chico fijamente al hablar y Ushijima abre sus ojos con sorpresa, a su lado Tendou se mantiene en silencio observándolo con atención.

—Agradezco la oferta, pero no es necesario—dice el omega sonriendo con suavidad hacia Kageyama, sorprendiéndolo con aquel gesto. —En Shiratorizawa, los alfas se encargan de ayudarme perfumándome. No es lo mismo que omegas, pero me ayuda bastante. 

Kageyama separa sus labios sorprendido, no es nada común que un grupo de alfas simultáneamente perfumen a un omega, por cuestiones territoriales y de aversión. El hecho de que al menos unos cuatro alfas hagan eso por Ushijima demuestra que no tienen ningún tipo de instinto posesivo sobre él.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —pregunta sorprendido.

—Conocemos a Wakatoshi-kun hace mucho tiempo. —dice Tendou acercándose al omega, pasa un brazo por sus hombros pegándolo contra su cuerpo. —Yo no puedo sentir posesión alfa y ellos están dispuestos a ayudar. Al inicio fue difícil, pero nos va bien.

—De todas formas, podemos ser amigos—Ushijima camina hasta encontrarse frente a Kageyama, logrando que Tendou haga un puchero al verse alejado del omega. Y lo toma por los hombros ligeramente —Ahora que ya me voy a graduar es muy probable que no vaya al campamento de Tokio, estoy seguro que te escogerán. Así que cuídate, trata de acercarte a Kiyoomi y Atsumu. Ellos estarán ahí.

—Estoy feliz, ahora Wakatoshi-kun no podrá ir al campamento y Kiyoomi-kun no estará todo el tiempo preguntándole que marca de jabón líquido usa. —Expresa Tendou levantando sus dedos y moviéndolos como si fueran un metrónomo.

—En realidad, me pregunto por la marca de los pañuelos. —Lo interrumpe Ushijima indiferente, como si solo tratase de señalar con sinceridad el error de Tendou. —Dijo que te dijera que no le gusta el chocolate.

Tendou levanta sus hombros con indiferencia, y Ushijima le entrega a Kageyama un papelito con unos números antes de irse.

—Si tienes algún problema puedes llamarme a este número. —le dice antes de girar e irse. —Me alegra conocerte mejor Kageyama Tobio.

* * *

Tal y cómo predijo Ushijima la invitación llegó. Su madre prometió recogerlo cuando llegara a Tokio, pero su hermana no podría despedirlo desde Miyagi. Kageyama camina por la estación sin poder entender la razón por la que Oikawa camina a su lado, ni siquiera sabe en qué momento aceptó que el viniera a dejarlo.

—¿Dónde están las instrucciones? —le dice mientras caminan a su lado. Sus labios hacen un puchero mientras lee el papel que el profesor Takeda le entregó—Debes ir por ahí, aún queda tiempo para que salga tu tren. ¿Cuánto tiempo será?

—No lo sé, creo que unos días. —Kageyama se encoge de hombros con indiferencia.

—¿Vas a irte sin saber cuando volver Tobio-chan? ¿Solo esperarás a que te digan es hora de irse? —Oikawa mueve sus manos de forma exagerada mientras le habla.

—¿Sí? —responde Kageyama confundido, Oikawa suelta un bufido a su lado.

—Solo hay alfas en ese lugar y uno que otro beta. —dice Oikawa refunfuñando, cruza sus brazos haciendo una expresión ligeramente fastidiada. —Trata de cuidarte. 

Kageyama lo observa confundido, todas las personas llevan diciéndole lo mismo sin explicarle nada. 

—No vas a estar en Karasuno, quédate con el entrenador. —Oikawa lo observa intensamente tomándolo por los hombros, el repentino contacto hace que Kageyama se sonroje. —  
Hay personas despreciables allá afuera. Especialmente alfas.

—Tu eres un alfa Oikawa-san—señala Kageyama con seriedad. Oikawa se separa de él haciendo una expresión escandalizada mientras su mano toca su pecho ofendido.

—¿Estás diciendo que soy un alfa despreciable? —pregunta Oikawa. 

Kageyama ríe suavemente, trata de controlar su expresión para no dejar ver su sonrisa aterradora. Oikawa mantiene la mirada sobre él y luego observa el reloj en su muñeca.

—No lo negaste—señala fingiendo decepción. —Vinimos muy temprano Tobio-chan. Aún faltan treinta minutos para que salga. 

Oikawa se remueve ligeramente incómodo, ha evitado cualquier contacto con Kageyama más allá de lo necesario incluso cuando lo vio después del partido contra Shiratorizawa, solo que Kageyama no sabe que él e Iwaizumi estuvieron presentes.

Es diciembre, tercera semana de diciembre y pronto Kageyama cumplirá dieciséis años. No sabe si es instintivo o humano, pero lo pone nervioso dejarlo ir a Tokio. 

—Vamos—Kageyama toma a Oikawa de la muñeca, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo y a él. Pero Oikawa se ha portado de una forma tan distinta con él desde el incidente y eso lo molesta.

Con sus ojos escanea un lugar despejado, debe haber algún lugar para perfumarse cerca considerando que las estaciones cuentan con uno para las despedidas. Si va arriesgarse a estar al lado de Oikawa, Kageyama decide que se arriesgaría hasta el final. Incluso si su pecho se siente pesado.

Se sientan en un espacio libre, solo hay otra pareja lejos de ellos. Kageyama quita los parches de sus muñecas y las estrella contra la cara de Oikawa golpeando su nariz con fuerza.

—¡Oye! —dice Oikawa sosteniendo su nariz adolorida. —¿Es una nueva clase de violencia?

—Si—responde Kageyama aun ligeramente enojado. —Nunca vimos las películas.

—Pasaron algunas cosas, lo haremos cuando regreses. Pero trata de no golpear mi precioso rostro la siguiente vez—Oikawa le saca la lengua, mientras se cruza de brazos.

Kageyama extiende sus muñecas nuevamente hacia él. Oikawa duda un poco antes de tomar sus manos, no lo huele, solo sostiene sus manos en el aire y luego les da un beso, uno en cada mano. Haciendo que Kageyama lo observe sin aliento, no le da tiempo de reaccionar antes de que empiece olfatear sus muñecas y aquella misma sensación de siempre aparece de inmediato.

Simplemente las muñecas ya no son suficientes, y dejarán de ser lo que ambos elijan para perfumarse de ahora en adelante. 

—Ven aquí—dice Oikawa atrayéndolo hacia él. Es algo que ambos saben, como si fuera demasiado difícil separarse, como si no hubiera otra opción. 

Es un poco distintos a otras ocasiones, Kageyama no sabe la razón, tal vez por el tiempo o por la cercanía. Pero la sensación es un poco más intensa, como si penetrara en sus huesos, la respiración de Oikawa contra su cuello se siente más cruda que nunca. Y Kageyama espera, realmente espera que eso pueda ayudar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que ayudará? —pregunta Kageyama ligeramente sofocado—Mi aroma.

Oikawa no le responde, solo se acerca más a él presionando sus manos contra sus caderas. Se encuentran frente a frente y sus piernas impiden que se acerquen demasiado, por lo que es su torso el que se inclina hacia Kageyama.

Pero aquello, la sensación de sus manos presionando por sus caderas es demasiado nueva. Como si pudiera sentir todos sus dedos sobre él, y Kageyama no hace nada para separarlo. Solo disfruta de cada uno de los toques sutiles sobre él, la mano que abandona su cadera y se posa sobre su cuello, los dientes que muerden su collar con delicadeza como si trataran de incitarlo, y la temblorosa respiración de Oikawa contra su piel.

Es muy distinto, aquella misma sensación caliente se extiende por su vientre y la bruma de las feromonas de apodera de todo su cuerpo. Jadean un poco al separarse. Oikawa ubica su mano en su bolso y rebuscando con cuidado y luego le entrega a Kageyama una chaqueta recubierta de su aroma. 

—Tobio-chan, considera esto un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado.

Kageyama la toma entre sus manos y ubica en su nariz con delicadeza, no es llamativa como el resto de ropa de Oikawa. Es más, de su estilo.

—Gracias.

Oikawa vuelve a observar su reloj, y deja salir un suspiro. Y Kageyama guarda cuidadosamente la chaqueta en su bolso, sube el cuello de su propio uniforme de Karasuno para  
ocultar un poco su collar.

—Diez minutos, hay que irnos. —dice Oikawa antes de salir en dirección a los vagones.

Caminan uno junto al otro y esperan esos momentos en un silencio ligeramente incómodo mientras Kageyama toca su collar con insistencia, con la hora de irse Oikawa solo lo observa y luego olfatea el aire asintiendo, aunque Kageyama no sabe la razón por la que asiente.

Se acerca un poco a Kageyama, y luego hay algo caliente sobre su mejilla. Es breve y silencioso, pero está ahí. Un beso en la mejilla es lo que le da antes de irse, Oikawa sostiene su mentón brevemente y luego sonríe infantilmente, como si estuviera bromeando. Un calor distinto al anterior, se extiende desde el estómago de Kageyama hasta su pecho, no sabe que decirle, así que impulsivamente decide tomar un poco de iniciativa y acercarse a Oikawa, también besando su mejilla. De forma incluso más breve que el alfa.

Y sus feromonas de eucalipto lo acunan con suavidad incluso cuando entra al tren dejando completamente confundido a Oikawa. Un suspiro de su boca mientras trata de regular su movido corazón, y se pregunta, muy abiertamente. Si aun puede considerar que ellos son amigos.

“Cuando regrese, Sugawara-san quiere hablar con nosotros dos”

Kageyama manda ese último mensaje a Oikawa mientras lo observa desde la ventana hasta perderlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno solo dos cosas que decir xd 
> 
> 1\. El hecho de que la situación se encuentre bien al final, es totalmente intencional. Va tener repercusiones en el futuro se podría decir, digamos que este es el comienzo de algo. No más spoilers de parte de la autora.  
> 2\. Mi niños están creciendo, es una pena que aún sean adolescentes :c (otro spoiler que entenderán más adelante)
> 
> Muchas gracias, y cómo saben. Mucho amor para ustedes, un abrazo.


	12. Déjame sostenerte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama no sabe en qué momento pasó, pero una duda surge, y se pregunta si él y Oikawa siguen teniendo el mismo tipo de relación que antes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha llegado el capítulo con un día de retraso :'v . Al final explicaré lo sucedido, por ahora, disfruten de este capítulo.
> 
> Una notita: Hay una escena AoAsa más abajo, es la ship favorita de una amiga mía y quise ponerla aquí porque siempre escucha mis largos audios hablando sobre lo que escribiré en cada capítulo xd.
> 
> Espero que hayan pasado una linda semana, un gran abrazo para ustedes.

Camina ligeramente perdido por las calles de Tokio basándose en las direcciones que le dio su madre. Kageyama sostiene su teléfono contra su oído mientras Oikawa habla apresuradamente desde el otro lado de la línea.

—¿Pero aún no te has perdido? —pregunta Oikawa con ironía, a su vez Kageyama escucha a Takeru tratar de hablar también. —Ya voy Take-chan, dame un momento. Está bien, está bien. Ven aquí.

—¡Hola Tobio! —la suave voz del niño habla con alegría desde el otro lado, y Oikawa dice “no olvides el chan” mientras el pequeño ríe. 

—Hola Takeru—Kageyama responde al saludo con su habitual voz tranquila mientras observa los edificios a su alrededor. —Dile a Oikawa-san que no me he perdido.

Kageyama escucha al niño pequeño tratar de entregar el mensaje, pero, pese a que ahora es mucho mejor hablando que cuando se vieron la primera vez, sus palabras aún se chocan o son incompletas. Aun así, Oikawa lo entiende.

—Ya volví, Tobio-chan. —dice Oikawa nuevamente. —¿No dijiste que iba a recogerte tu mamá?

—Si, pero surgió algo en el trabajo. Vendrá por mi cuando acabe todo el campamento. —Kageyama trata de concentrarse en la voz de Oikawa, mientras camina apresuradamente por una de las calles.

Realmente agradece que su madre no hubiera podido ir a recogerlo, porque ni siquiera consideró la posibilidad de que se vería con ella cuando Oikawa lo perfumó en la estación de Miyagi, sería imposible para ella no notar el espeso aroma de feromonas sobre su piel. 

De igual manera, no se arrepiente por el aroma. Estando solo y sintiéndose observado, el eucalipto es lo que más lo reconforta actualmente al igual que la llamada que sostiene en el teléfono con Oikawa. Y es que él se siente extraño, como si desde que llegó a la estación tuviese miradas sobre él, perforando a través de su collar o su ropa, y aquello lo pone increíblemente incómodo. La chaqueta deportiva negra que Oikawa le dio sirve como su muralla, trata de ocultar el cuello en ella y todo lo que pueda; las miradas que se posan sobre él le hacen sentir escalofríos y ganas de salir corriendo, como si de un mal presentimiento se tratara.

—Creo que ya llegué—Kageyama se detiene en el estacionamiento mientras habla observando el edificio frente a él. 

La sensación en su estómago sigue sin desaparecer, y quiere que Oikawa se mantenga en la línea, pero parece que aquello no será posible.

—Si ya lo llevo, ven aquí Take-chan—dice Oikawa con una voz cansina. Kageyama puede escuchar a Takeru quejarse, como si estuviera a punto de llorar y espera por una respuesta mientras sus ojos vagan por el estacionamiento. —Te llamaré en la noche Tobio-chan, mi hermana llegó por Take-chan y él no quiere irse. —el llanto del más pequeño se escucha con fuerza al otro lado— No, no llores, después Akiko se va a enojar.

Kageyama suspira cuando la llamada es cortada, está a punto de dirigirse a donde cree que es la entrada cuando alguien ubica su mano sobre su hombro. Eso lo hace girar su cabeza con rapidez debido al susto.

Hay un hombre con una mirada calmada observándolo, con un cabello negro y rizado. Y es un alfa. Kageyama está a punto de lanzarle un golpe cuando el chico habla.

—Hay una mujer alfa siguiéndote desde hace unas dos cuadras—señala el chico con tranquilidad. 

Tobio gira su rostro hacia donde el alfa señala, sin embargo, lo único que alcanza a ver es la silueta de alguien alejándose. Siente a su estómago revolverse un poco al notar que no se había dado cuenta de aquello, y se aleja del chico frente él, pese que este ya no lo está tocando. Es más, el alfa se limpia las manos con un pañuelo y luego observa su teléfono momentáneamente antes de levantar la mirada para escanear el rostro de Kageyama con cuidado.

—Eres Kageyama Tobio, de la preparatoria Karasuno. Wakatoshi-kun me dijo que vendrías. 

Kageyama se da el tiempo de observarlo después de escuchar el nombre de Ushijima, y luego, reconocer a la persona frente a él como Sakusa Kiyoomi. Ignorando su tembloroso corazón removido por el miedo de haber sido perseguido, se inclina hacia el chico.

—¡Un gusto en conocerte! Ushijima-san me habló de ti—dice Kageyama antes de volver a enderezarse. Continúa observando a su alrededor como si la mujer pudiera regresar y quiere volver a llamar a Oikawa. —¿Cómo te diste cuenta que ella me seguía?

—Se veía sospechosa y eres un omega—Sakusa habla como si aquello representara una obviedad, pese a que para Kageyama no es así. —Creo que las feromonas de tu pareja alfa la mantuvieron un poco alejada, pero cuando estabas parado aquí trató de acercarse. Wakatoshi-kun me pidió que me quedara contigo, cuando entres al edificio trata de no acercarte a nadie descuidadamente. 

—¿Es porque soy un omega? —pregunta Kageyama mientras sostiene con fuerza su teléfono entre los bolsillos, ignorando completamente la mención de “pareja alfa”. Sakusa lo observa fijamente por unos momentos mientras dirige el camino.

—Creo que ya sabes esa respuesta. —responde Sakusa.

Al llegar todas las personas del lugar se ubican en formación, y Kageyama en ningún momento se aleja de Sakusa porque es más que fácil notar que no hay un solo omega en el lugar a parte de él, y que todos a su alrededor son alfas. Tal vez haya betas, pero no quiere mirar más de los necesario. Después de todo, los alfas que lo miran fijamente, algunos con curiosidad, otros con malicia y Kageyama quiere salir corriendo. 

El entrenador habla, también un alfa. Kageyama supone que es un discurso para motivarlos, pero él no está prestando atención. 

—Y este año tendremos el primer omega acompañándonos desde hace más de cinco años, sean amables. —dice el hombre en voz alta llamando la atención de todos. —No tenemos instalaciones para omegas, así que te quedarás en la de betas junto con Korai.

Sus palabras hacen sentir a Kageyama como si aquello fuese lo peor que le podría haber pasado en la vida, todas las miradas se giran en su dirección y en un impulso sostiene un pedazo del abrigo de Sakusa logrando que el chico le dé una mirada mezclada de asombro e irritación, a pesar de aquello, Sakusa no lo aleja. 

—Tranquilo, no dejes que noten que estás asustado. —habla Sakusa, trata de no enfocarse mucho en la mano que sostiene su abrigo y piensa en Ushijima antes de continuar—Viste a Wakatoshi-kun de cerca, trata de imitarlo lo mejor que puedas.

—¿Ellos sabían que él era un omega? —pregunta Kageyama quitando su mano del abrigo de Sakusa. Kageyama se endereza y controla la mirada en su rostro. Estoy aquí por  
voleibol. Se dice a sí mismo tratando de resistir. 

Sakusa vuelve a observarlo apáticamente.

—No, solo tres personas de aquí sabemos eso. —Kageyama observa al alfa, limpiar sus manos con cuidado antes de que vuelva a hablarle—Hoshiumi, Miya y yo. Puedes tratar de estar con cualquiera, aunque si fuera tú me quedaría con Komori o Hoshiumi, aunque Korai-san es el único beta aquí.  
Hoshiumi.

El nombre resuena en la cabeza de Kageyama trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad. Está a punto de preguntarle a Sakusa cuando un chico de cabello blanco se acerca acompañado de otro chico que tiene el cabello teñido.

—Así que tú serás mi compañero de habitación—dice Hoshiumi inclinando su cabeza mientras lo observa con curiosidad. —Un omega. Espero que hayas traído el bate Atsumu.

—¿Un bate? —pregunta Kageyama confundido. 

—Por si tratan de entrar alfas a su habitación. Por cierto, soy Miya Atsumu—otro alfa saluda entusiastamente a Kageyama, mientras Hoshiumi asiente ante sus palabras. 

—Kageyama Tobio—dice inclinándose y presentándose. El aroma de Oikawa lo rodea fuertemente. Atsumu le sonríe con parsimonia antes de arrugar su nariz por el aroma a eucalipto.

—Tobio-kun entonces—señala definiendo la forma en la que se dirigirá a él. Y Kageyama solo asiente sin quitar su mirada de Hoshiumi.

Los partidos de práctica empiezan poco después de eso, los jugadores alfa son más agresivos de lo usual, considerando la presencia de Kageyama como un insultó a su género secundario socialmente superior. Aunque por más que lo intenten el omega se mantiene inmutable, al fin y al cabo, sigue siendo el voleibol su prioridad. Y, por otro lado, Kageyama tampoco se da cuenta de la extraña agresión que le dirigen.

Solo se concentra en tomar a los jugadores como material de estudio, los analiza y ve sus fallos, sin dejar de ver los suyos. Aunque eso no significa que no le moleste que Miya Atsumu lo llame santurrón, pero ahora es más fácil concentrarse en la alta voz de Hoshiumi quejándose.

—¡¿Entonces realmente no me conoces por el voleibol?! —pregunta el beta moviendo sus manos drásticamente. Kageyama lo observa atento conteniendo su ánimo sin esfuerzo.

—Te conozco, de los videos. —señala Kageyama finalmente sacando la información de su boca. Hoshiumi suelta una risa fuerte, y se agacha en el suelo respirando con fuerza. 

—¡Vaya, eso es genial! Aquí nadie los conoce, ¡son un grupo de gente aburrida que no se emociona con nada! —alza la voz al final luciendo molesto y Kageyama no sabe cómo tomar su arrebato. —¡¿Escuchaste eso Atsumu?!

—¡Te dije que no estaba interesado! —grita el chico desde el otro lado de la cancha.

Kageyama ignora su conversación tratando de estirar sus músculos, su estómago gruñe logrando que el ceño de su rostro se arrugue. Hoshiumi hace lo mismo a su lado y luego de unos minutos se levanta de golpe.

—Hay que ir a comer—dice tras un largo suspiro de satisfacción, como si hubiera esperado por aquello todo el día. Kageyama asiente con emoción, se lleva muriendo de hambre desde hace más de diez minutos.

La mesa en la que se sientan no es tan ruidosa como lo esperaba, sin embargo, tampoco es silenciosa. Atsumu ríe en contra de Hoshiumi mientras Sakusa suspira exasperado a su lado.

—No puedo imaginarte viendo los videos motivacionales de Hoshiumi, Tobio-kun—dice Atsumu obligando a Kageyama a levantar su rostro de su comida.

—No creo que sean videos motivacionales, pero a mí me gustan—replica con sinceridad el omega antes de zambullirse a comer nuevamente.

—¡Te dije que tenías mal gusto Atsumu! —Hoshiumi le levanta la voz antes de dirigirse a Kageyama—Me agradas Kageyama-kun.

—Solo te agrada que te halaguen. —le dice Atsumu sonriendo tratando de provocarlo para discutir.

—Bueno, ¡¿y a quién no?! Soy bastante bueno en lo que hago, ¿sabes? —señala abiertamente luciendo un carácter orgulloso, pero se detiene al observar la risa burlona de Atsumu

—¿De qué te ríes idiota?

—Si siguen hablando así de fuerte van a terminar escupiendo sobre alguien. —Sakusa los interrumpe haciendo una expresión parecida al disgusto. —Si eso pasa, pueden darse por muertos.

—¿Vas a bañarnos en Lysol Omi-Omi? —Le pregunta Atsumu ligeramente divertido. Sakusa entrecierra sus ojos pensando en su pregunta. 

—Si—dice sin dudar, su mano se extiende hacia Kageyama dándole una servilleta antes de volver a hablar—Aunque podría usar acetona contigo.

—Qué lástima que Motoya-kun haya ido a dormir temprano. Sin él aquí Omi-kun puede matarme con tranquilidad—señala Atsumu fingiendo decepción con un suspiro exagerado.

Terminan de comer poco después de eso, no sabe si es por su presencia intimidante de los chicos que lo acompañan, pero Kageyama ha sentido las miradas sobre él disminuir. Kageyama sigue a Hoshiumi esperando poder entrar a su habitación rápidamente, el aroma de la chaqueta negra lo espera ahí después de haberse visto abandonada al comenzar las prácticas de la tarde.

—Si tienen algún problema solo haz que Hoshiumi hable—se dirige Atsumu hacia Kageyama mientras se aleja junto a Sakusa, quien hace un sonido parecido a un siseo cuando Miya trata de tocar su hombro.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿De qué hablas? —dice Hoshiumi con fuerza al regresarlo a ver.

—Hablas muy fuerte puedo escucharte a una milla de distancia.

—¡¿Y tu sabrás lo que es una milla?! 

La escandalosa discusión es ignorada por Kageyama que se tambalea ansioso por los pasillos, la habitación que lo recibe es cálida, sin embargo, no puede acostumbrarse a esa extraña soledad. Los días sin ver a Oikawa, a su hermana y Karasuno en las noches se vuelven realmente extraños.  
Kageyama responde sus mensajes con entusiasmo, y se detiene en Oikawa decidiendo llamarlo.

—¡Tobio-chan! ¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día? —pregunta el chico emocionado desde el otro lado de la línea antes de que Kageyama pueda responder.

—Bien, practiqué todo el día. —responde Kageyama con simpleza, Oikawa suspira dramáticamente al otro lado de la línea logrando que el omega sonría con suavidad.

—Tienes que intentar usar oraciones más largas, ya sabes, para que la conversación fluya—dice Oikawa y Kageyama puede imaginarlo con mucha precisión mover sus manos al tratar de explicarle.

—Pero siempre mantenemos las conversaciones así. —señala Kageyama confundido.

—Bien, bien. Mejor dime, ¿Dónde estás quedándote? —pregunta el alfa interesado—¿Te dieron instalaciones especiales?

—No, me estoy quedando en las instalaciones betas. 

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Y las de omega? —vuelve a preguntar Oikawa sonando bastante ruidoso. Kageyama aleja un poco su oreja del teléfono. 

—No tienen instalaciones omegas. —dice Kageyama con seriedad, ubica su teléfono, ahora en altavoz, sobre la cama y baja lo suficiente el volumen como para no molestar Hoshiumi. —Las camas son duras aquí.

—Bueno imagino que sí, no son instalaciones omegas. —la indignación de Oikawa aún es plausible en su voz y Kageyama puede escuchar una rítmica canción de fondo en donde se encuentra el alfa.

—Hay muchos alfas aquí, es incómodo. —las preocupaciones de su día salen una tras otra, Kageyama siente como si el hablar con Oikawa le quitara un gran peso de encima—Una alfa me estaba siguiendo al llegar.

—¡¿Estás bien?! ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso antes Tobio-chan? ¿Debería tomar un tren hasta allá? Puedo pedirle prestado dinero a Iwa-chan—Kageyama escucha a Oikawa hablar apresuradamente, luego hay un golpe sordo contra el suelo. La música se corta en seguida. —¡Ay! Espera, espera me acabo de tropezar. No es importante, bueno sí. Me duelen los dedos del pie.

Kageyama ríe con fuerza extrañado y toda la tensión que sostienen sus hombros se libera, ¿Qué le sucede a Oikawa?

—Estoy bien, me ayudó un amigo de Ushijima-san, Sakusa Kiyoomi. —Kageyama escucha un sonido de disgusto dejar la garganta de Oikawa desde donde sea que se encuentre en el suelo. —¿Por qué estás tan extraño?

—¿También Ushiwaka? ¿Cuántos alfas conoces Tobio-chan? No es justo. —el tono infantil resuena desde la línea. Hay un respiro tembloroso al otro lado de la línea y el conocido sonido de las pastillas en un frasco. —Explosión de emociones, ya sabes, no todo el tiempo estoy enojado. A veces simplemente hay muchas emociones al máximo que no puedo controlar.

—Cuando vuelva podemos ir a perfumarnos. —Kageyama se hunde en la chaqueta negra y las feromonas de la misma lo hacen sentir acalorado.

—Tentador, tentador. Tendré que aceptar. —Hay una ligera risa después de sus palabras. Oikawa vuelve hablar al darse cuenta que Kageyama se mantiene en silencio. —También quisiera un abrazo incluido en la oferta Tobio-chan.

Kageyama jadea sorprendido y un sonrojo se extiende por su rostro. Esconde su cara en sus manos antes de responderle.

—Si, yo también quisiera eso. —dice el omega con sinceridad. Kageyama observa a Hoshiumi removerse desde su cama observándolo curioso. 

—La nueva medicina me hace sentir somnoliento. Mañana te llamaré yo Tobio-chan, nos vemos. —se despide alegremente Oikawa, cortando justo después de que Kageyama diga “hasta pronto”. 

Deja salir un suspiro tembloroso antes de girarse hacia Hoshiumi debido a que su mirada es lo suficientemente intensa como para perforarle la nuca.

—Ver a Atsumu y Sakusa-san coquetear es como ver una pelea pasivo-agresiva. —dice el beta manteniendo una mirada de vigilancia. —Tu definitivamente eres más descarado para coquetear Kageyama-kun.

Kageyama lo observa sorprendido, y tendría su rostro sonrojado sino fuera porque no entiende la implicación de Hoshiumi.

_¿Coquetear? ¿Él con Oikawa-san?_

—Solo estaba siendo sincero. —dice Kageyama impasible, aunque por dentro está muy confundido. Hoshiumi ríe divertido.

—Eres demasiado denso. —habla sin dejar de sonreír. Hoshiumi gira su cuerpo para darle la espalda mientras arropa su cuerpo. —Tu alfa, ¿está enfermo verdad?

—Si, pero no es mi alfa. —señala Kageyama sin mentir, su cabeza se inclina por la confusión.

—No es importante, me caes bien Kageyama-kun así que te daré un consejo. No bajes la guardia. —dice el chico ahora con más seriedad, aunque Kageyama no puede ver su expresión ni comprende su advertencia.

Se duerme rodeado del aroma a eucalipto sin pensar mucho en las palabras de Hoshiumi.

* * *

El segundo día es más cansado, el tercero la carga aumenta, pero es el cuarto donde Kageyama siente que va a explotar. Tal vez porque es casi el último día y todos lo observan como una presa lista para atacar, solo se aleja un momento de Hoshiumi antes de verse detenido por un alfa que no conoce.

—No eres como imaginaba a un omega, que cosita tan extraña y deplorable, pero creo que servirás. —dice en un tono narcisista un alfa frente a él.

Kageyama lo observa con cuidado, y por un momento quiere reír, reír con fuerza porque sus palabras simplemente no tienen peso. Es una sensación extraña, muy diferente a cuando estaba en el funeral de su abuelo años atrás donde incluso las palabras de los desconocidos lo lastimaban. ¿Desde cuándo empezó a sentirse así?

Frente a Kageyama solo hay una persona que no conoce, hablando sobre algo que no le debería importar, y verlo impidiendo su paso lo irrita y arruina su repentino buen humor. 

—Hazte a un lado. —replica Kageyama ante la mirada molesta del muchacho. Su camino se ve bloqueado nuevamente.

—¿No te enseñaron a ser amable? Dime como llegaste aquí, además tienes a Miya y a Sakusa detrás de ti todo el tiempo, debe haber un secreto. Al fin y al cabo, eres un omega, ¿cierto? 

Kageyama lo aparta con fuerza la siguiente vez, el hecho de que sea un omega no implica que deje de ser un jugador de voleibol bastante fuerte. El alfa cae contra el suelo por la fuerza y observa furioso a Tobio, se quita sus propios parches liberando un rancio aroma a comida en mal estado que le revuelve el estómago, el aroma cambia entre momentos de intensidad hasta adoptar un objetivo de sumisión.

No sabe si es un instinto o su parte humana, pero aquello lo hace sentirse humillado y furioso. Un alfa reduciéndolo a solo un género tratando de dominarlo con un aroma de sumisión como si fuera una muñeca sin vida. Sabe que el aroma debería hacerlo someterse ante aquel alfa, pero simplemente no se siente tan potente como debería. Probablemente por su experiencia con las feromonas de enfrentamiento alfa de Oikawa.

Así que camina lejos con calma, pero el alfa lo toma por el cuello impidiendo su paso y asustándolo. No lo ahorca solo lo sostiene del cuello y le sonríe como si pensara que su aroma funciona.

—¿Te gusta? —le pregunta con sorna. —Muchas de esas personas de adentro estuvieron esperando que se te quitara ese asqueroso aroma a alfa de encima.

—Qué asco, no me toques. —Kageyama habla imaginando a Tsukishima, pensando que él tal vez respondería algo parecido. Debido a la cercanía el aroma se vuelve más pesado, sigue sin ser tan fuerte como para que se someta, pero lo hace sentir mareado.

Ahora las dos manos del alfa se entrelazan tras su cuello tratando de acercarlo más y se siente terriblemente incómodo. Claro que Kageyama no recuerda muchas cosas relacionadas a material académico, ya que en su mente solo necesita el voleibol. Pero conforme crecía una vez, su querida madre alfa decidió enseñarle como golpear a alguien. Es una lástima que fuera solo porque a los omegas les pasa este tipo de cosas todo el tiempo.

Para Kageyama se siente asqueroso que está persona toque su cuello, que pase una mano por sus brazos descuidadamente como si se sintiera con el derecho de tocarlo. Aquello le provoca una sensación parecida al temor, a la que se superpone el asco. Realmente su toque le provoca nauseas. 

_“Está bien cariño si tus puños no son fuertes, usa los codos”_

Kageyama sostiene uno de los brazos del alfa para acercarlo lo suficiente, y mantenerlo ahí, cuando el alfa piensa que él ha cedido lo golpea con su codo de lleno en la barbilla.

_“No pares hasta que estés absolutamente seguro Tobio”_

El alfa trata de alejarse, pero su agarre es fuerte y lo golpea una y otra vez. Supone que es la fuerza suficiente para que escupa algo de sangre y lo sostiene contra si repitiendo las palabras de su madre en su cabeza hasta que alguien lo toma de los hombros obligándolo a separarse.

—Ve por el entrenador Komori-san. No, no, mejor primero por Sakusa-san y Atsumu—señala Hoshiumi, mientras el alfa cae al suelo completamente noqueado. —Kageyama mírame a los ojos, ¿sabes dónde estás?

—En el campamento de entramiento en Tokio. —dice él ligeramente desorientado.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Hoshiumi tratando de que enfoque su mirada en él, pero el toque que ejerce sobre sus mejillas provoca que el vello de sus brazos se eleve. 

No quiere que nadie lo toque.

—Creo que si—responde Kageyama antes de inclinarse contra el suelo del patio y vomitar. 

Tarda unos momentos en detenerse y le hace una señal a Hoshiumi para que no lo toque, trata de respirar una y otra vez dándose cuenta que con el momento de adrenalina terminado se siente asustado y alerta.

Quiere hablar con Oikawa, su omega interno y su parte humana la exigen la presencia del alfa. O la de los omegas de Karasuno, a Iwaizumi, a su familia. Él se siente hambriento por los aromas conocidos, le produce desesperación la falta de ello y solo han pasado cuatro días.

Sakusa y Atsumu llegan antes que todos, y Hoshiumi les explica apresuradamente la situación, eso lleva a que Atsumu haga algo totalmente sorprendente para Kageyama; golpea con fuerza la pared del edificio haciendo que sus nudillos se vuelvan rojos, por su parte Sakusa observa el cuerpo del alfa en el suelo y empieza a rociarlo con alcohol en spray para manos, luego ubica su rodilla contra con el pecho del alfa noqueado luciendo una mirada de asco. Komori llega primero que el entrenador, suda bastante después de correr tanto y cubre a Kageyama con su amada chaqueta negra.

—Oculta la herida de tu codo con ella. Y no digas nada—le dice Komori tratando de tranquilizarlo.

—¿Qué sucedió? —pregunta el entrenador apresuradamente observando a todos.

—Fuimos nosotros. —Sakusa y Atsumu hablan al mismo tiempo, dejando a Kageyama completamente sorprendido. Sus ojos se abren por la impresión y a su lado Komori niega con la cabeza sutilmente.

—Nos provocó, cosas de alfas. —Atsumu habla con parsimonia, le muestra sus manos al entrenador con una actuación muy mala, quien lo observa con intensidad y luego se encoge de hombres indiferente.

—Ha perdido, no hay mucho que hacer. —Dice Sakusa con una lógica aplastante.

—¿Y Kageyama que hace aquí? —pregunta nuevamente el entrenador entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Nosotros pasábamos cerca de aquí—Hoshiumi habla moviendo sus manos luciendo tranquilo y luego ríe ligeramente, algo poco usual para su fuerte personalidad. —Ya lo sabe, a veces los omegas pueden asustarse.

—Si claro. —El entrenador es sarcástico, sabe que todo es un montaje, pero aquello hará mucho más fácil el papeleo. —Entonces lo mismo de siempre, Komori llévalo a la enfermería antes de que despierte.

Se retira sin decir nada más, y Kageyama sigue sin entender que acaba de pasar, caminan directo hacia la habitación dónde él y Hoshiumi se quedan, el aroma de la chaqueta ha desaparecido más rápido de lo que creía, ahora es una sombra, pero se aferra a esa pequeña sombra. Se recuesta en la cama mientras todos los demás hablan frente a él.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? —pregunta Kageyama sin entender la situación.

—Escucha Tobio-kun—Atsumu se sienta en su cama y Kageyama sisea ligeramente debido a la intromisión repentina, Miya levanta las manos como tratando de demostrarle que no representa ningún peligro. —No es que no puedas golpear un alfa, pero si el decide denunciarte por haberlo golpeado, es muy probable que salgas perdiendo. 

—Entonces diremos que nosotros lo estábamos golpeando, será palabra de alfa contra alfa. Después de todo no hay testigos, es la salida más lógica y el entrenador ha aceptado. —Señala Sakusa limpiando lo mejor que pueda la parte de su pantalón que ubicó contra el pecho del alfa. —Que sucio, voy a quemar estos pantalones.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué perdería? ¿Dónde queda mi palabra? —pregunta Kageyama con al sentir una creciente irritación en el pecho. Hoshiumi niega con la cabeza y Sakusa vuelve a tomar la palabra.

—No la tomarán en cuenta, dirán que lo golpeaste sin justificación y te tratarán como un omega violento.

—¡Pero él intentó someterme con feromonas! —Kageyama se esconde en su chaqueta después del arrebato tratando de calmarse. 

—Si y las autoridades solo esperarían que te callaras y cedieras, no hay secuelas que evidencien que ese alfa te haya sometido con el aroma, pese a que sabemos que si lo hizo. Él te puede culpar y se pondrán de su lado porque se supone que así no se comportan los omegas—Atsumu rechina los dientes enojados ante sus propias palabras. —Solo mierda tras mierda, es repugnante, pero es lo que hay Tobio-kun.

—Es más fácil para ti que lo tratemos de loco, de todas formas, le costará admitir que un omega le fracturó la mandíbula. Si algo sucede diremos que fuimos nosotros y que él estaba alucinando—Sakusa señala, sus cejas se fruncen ligeramente por la molestia y Kageyama simplemente deja caer sus hombros rendido. —El entrenador contará como testigo, así se evita el papeleo.

—Mañana es el último día, debes estar alerta. El aroma de tu alfa ha desaparecido, y algunas de esas bestias allá afuera buscarán divertirse. —Hoshiumi lo observa fijamente desde su cama mientras habla, una mirada parecida a la compasión se instala en su rostro incluso sobre el enojo. —Sakusa-san y Atsumu pueden ayudarte, pero debes estar de acuerdo.

Kageyama frunce el ceño debido a la concentración.

—Hay como doce alfas allá afuera que probablemente no acepten un no por respuesta de tu parte. —Continúa Hoshiumi. —pero aceptarán el no de parte de Atsumu o Sakusa-san.

—Entonces, simplemente no tengo voz. —dice Kageyama molesto nuevamente.

Es irritante, la situación es muy irritante.

—Lo siento Kageyama-kun—dice Hoshiumi dándole la razón. —Deja que ellos te llenen con su aroma, no te tienen que perfumar solo puedes usar su aroma. Eso los mantendrá alejados por mañana.

Kageyama asiente con rigidez, Atsumu y Sakusa también, y cuando sienten que van a empezar Atsumu se levanta y sale por la puerta seguido de Sakusa. Hay murmullos afuera y Kageyama no sabe que acaba de pasar.

—Solo van a hablar. —dice Hoshiumi.

—¿Ellos están bien? —pregunta Kageyama interesado. Hoshiumi suspira antes de ubicar su cara contra la almohada y gritar un poco. Luego le regresa una mirada seria a Kageyama.

—Algo así, ellos tienen una relación algo complicada. Ninguno de nosotros ha convivido con omegas antes a parte de Ushijima-san, no es nada en contra tuyo Kageyama-kun, pero en las parejas alfa-alfa existe una extraña inseguridad al igual en que las alfa-beta, algunas huyen de los omegas porque no quieren arruinar lo que tratan de construir, otras buscan una tercera persona para el lazo pese a que no lo desean realmente, para evitar traicionar a su compañero.

—No deberían hacerlo si no quieren. —Kageyama de repente se siente incómodo, por poner a los chicos en una posición tan difícil. 

—No, la propuesta la hice yo. Y ellos quieren ayudarte, solo que es difícil someterse a feromonas omega. Siempre está el miedo de que les gusten más que las de sus compañeros, ya sabes instintos. —Hoshiumi silva después de su explicación—Aunque como beta no lo entiendo tan bien fuera de una cuestión teórica cuando se trata de alfa-alfa.

Atsumu y Sakusa entran poco después, hay una ligera tensión en aire, pero Atsumu trata de disiparla diciendo cosas tontas o datos al azar. Los chicos se sientan al lado de Kageyama y sostienen la mirada entre ellos un poco antes de que Atsumu suspire y Sakusa aparte la mirada.

—¡Bueno, bueno empecemos! —dice Atsumu tratando de lucir animado. —¿Qué dices Tobio-kun?

—Si, empecemos. —Kageyama les extiende sus muñecas a ambos, quitando él sus propios parches. Sakusa sostiene su muñeca mientras se contiene de preguntarle a Kageyama si puede limpiarla antes, pero Atsumu se ubica tras el olfateándolo ligeramente antes de rodear sus hombros con sus brazos en una extraña forma de abrazo. Hay dos aromas rodeándolo, algo parecido a la menta de parte de Sakusa y un aroma cítrico de parte de Atsumu y solo con oler ambos Kageyama sabe que se mezclan perfectamente bien, sin necesidad de un aroma adicional. 

El proceso es rápido, ambos se dedican a olfatearlo o frotar su aroma contra él. Pero se siente mal, se siente incorrecto tanto para Kageyama como para ellos, y Kageyama extraña a Oikawa, lo extraña tanto en estos momentos. Y solo quiere zafarse de los alfas, pero sabe que debe aguantar. Así que muerde sus mejillas internas. 

—¡Waa! —Atsumu suelta un largo suspiro al terminar antes de girarse hacia Sakusa tomando sus muñecas, para sorpresa de Kageyama el otro alfa no se aleja. —¿Todo bien? ¿N-no sentiste nada Omi-kun?

—No, está bien. —responde Sakusa con tranquilidad. —Te dije que no tenías que asustarte. 

—¡Tú también estabas tenso, no mientas! —Atsumu levanta la voz en la conversación, pasa las manos por su rostro antes de mirar al techo y soltar un ligero grito. —¡Ay no, me pican los ojos!

—Mañana lo haremos de nuevo Kageyama—le dice Sakusa ignorando a Atsumu por un momento, luego se levanta ofreciéndole su mano a Atsumu quien la toma mientras se restriega los ojos continuamente antes de decir algo parecido a un “hasta luego”—Que tengan buenas noches. 

—Atsumu probablemente va a llorar—le dice Hoshiumi a Kageyama al acercarse a él. —Pero creo que acaban de quitarse un peso de encima al no reaccionar a feromonas omega.

Kageyama asiente antes de lanzarse contra su teléfono, marcando el número de Oikawa rápidamente. El aroma no le gusta, no le gusta para nada. Él solo quiere a Oikawa.

—¡Tobio-chan! Estaba esperando tu llamada, hoy estuve con Takeru de nuevo, él quiere verte y… —Empieza a hablar Oikawa incluso antes de que Kageyama diga algo, así que el omega lo interrumpe.

—Te extraño—Suelta Kageyama repentinamente. Oikawa se queda en silencio al otro lado de la línea, no dice nada por unos momentos. No menciona lo que pasó hace rato, no quiere arruinar la corta conversación que mantienen ahora.

—Mañana—dice después de unos minutos con una ligera seriedad en su voz. —Mañana nos veremos. Estás preocupado. —señala nuevamente Oikawa.

—No lo estoy, solo que ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Si lo estás. —Oikawa suspira ligeramente desde el otro lado la línea. —Creo que debes dormir, prometo que nos veremos mañana. Y Tobio-chan, ¿Sabes qué?

—¿Sí? —pregunta Kageyama desde envuelto en las sábanas de su cama.

—Yo también te extraño—es lo último que dice Oikawa antes de colgar la llamada.

Y eso, lo hace sonreír, pero a la vez lo hace sentirse lamentable porque no es el aroma a eucalipto que tanto le gusta el que lo rodea.

* * *

El despedirse de los chicos es extrañamente nostálgico, Kageyama solo levanta su mano hacia ellos moviéndola mientras ellos se alejan. La incomodidad de verse rodeado por las feromonas de Atsumu y Sakusa prevalece, pero los alfas del campamento lo repelieron completamente después de eso; ver a Sakusa y Atsumu alejarse hacia la salida mucho más relajados que la primera vez que lo rodearon de su aroma le otorga a Kageyama una extraña sensación, como si saber que ellos ya no se sienten amenazados por las feromonas omegas lo pone feliz.

—Kageyama-san—lo llama el entrenador mientras él espera a su madre en el estacionamiento. —El alfa que te atacó no presentará ningún cargo, puedes estar tranquilo.

—Usted lo sabía, que fui yo—señala Kageyama ligeramente incómodo.

—Si, no es que tus amigos sean los mejores mentirosos del mundo. Y Sakusa-san no tocaría a nadie ni con la suela de su zapato, aun menos a un alfa que sangra. —El entrenador ríe ligeramente. —El alfa se lo merecía, no puedo controlar su presencia aquí el siguiente año, pero he mandado solicitudes. Debería haber instalaciones solo para omegas y nuevos protocolos el próximo año, espero que si nos acompañas puedas aprobarlo. Como el primer omega del campamento, tu opinión es importante.

Kageyama asiente con seriedad por la declaración, el entrenador solo vuelve a sonreírle antes de despedirse de él y poco después su madre llega saludándolo. Se acerca a él y le da un beso en la cabeza antes de alejarse y mirarlo con seriedad.

—Está bien cariño, ¿por qué estás rodeado de aromas de alfas? —pregunta ella y adopta una postura defensiva mientras Kageyama se remueve incómodo. —¿Alguien te hizo algo?

—¿Podemos hablar de eso en el auto? —le dice Kageyama, su madre asiente con rigidez. Se dirigen juntos al automóvil y mientras ella conduce hacia la estación Kageyama empieza a contarle lo sucedido los últimos días.

—Ese bastardo—murmura su madre molesta mientras presiona el volante con fuerza, sus nudillos se tornan blancos. —La siguiente vez, sea quien sea asegúrate de bajarle unos cuantos dientes cariño y que no importe la denuncia, mamá va a meter las manos al fuego por ti. Siempre.

Kageyama asiente energético, y le sonríe a su madre. Hablan un poco durante el camino y ella se asegura de despedirlo justo en la puerta del tren, le da un fuerte abrazo diciéndole que lo esperará en Tokio para las Nacionales.

El viaje de regreso es horrible, el aroma de los chicos no disminuye. Kageyama baja de la estación desesperado, Miwa lo saluda a lo lejos y Kageyama levanta las cejas de la impresión al ver a Iwaizumi de pie a su lado sonriéndole. Se acerca quitándole importancia al asunto y ubica una mano sobre su cuello, incómodo, su hermana arrugar la nariz con disgusto cuando él está lo suficientemente cerca. Kageyama está a punto de explicarle cuando ella niega con la cabeza.

—Mamá me llamó explicándome mientras viajabas en tren, ella no quería que perdiera la cabeza. —dice la mujer encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero Kageyama-san si la perdió. —señala Iwaizumi imitándola al encogerse de hombros también. Su hermana lo mira entrecerrando los ojos, antes de volver a mirar a Kageyama.

—Tobio, tu amigo no acepta llamarme por mi nombre. —se queja ella. Kageyama niega con la cabeza como si no supiera que responderle. —En fin, cuando vayas a Tokio para las nacionales tomaremos más precauciones. Pediré un permiso para ir a tus juegos y si ves a ese alfa por la calle me avisas, estos de aquí no están solo por decoración. —dice su hermana sonriendo aterradoramente mientras señala sus colmillos, a su lado, Kageyama observa a Iwaizumi tensarse.

—Ella es bastante inofensiva Iwaizumi-san, no la tomes tan en serio. —dice Kageyama con tranquilidad tratando de calmar a su amigo omega, después de todo él piensa que Iwaizumi se ha asustado por la declaración de su hermana.

Iwaizumi a diferencia de otras veces, no responde, como si se quedara sin palabras un momento y su hermana se mantiene en un silencio repentino. Ella solo carraspea, antes de dirigirlos a ambos a casa mientras conduce. No hablan mucho, y Kageyama ignora el extraño ambiente pensando en cómo salir de su casa lo más rápido que pueda para buscar a Oikawa.

Sorpresivamente es más fácil de lo que él esperaba. Solo deja sus cosas y dice que saldrá un rato a lo que su hermana asiente.

—Hajime-kun y yo tendremos la cena lista, así que no tardes mucho. —eleva la voz alegremente su hermana desde la cocina.

Kageyama asiente apresuradamente antes de sacar con discreción de la casa el abrigo de estampado de alíen que tiene en su nido. Se ha bañado con anticipación y el aroma de Atsumu y Sakusa ha disminuido significativamente. Probablemente desaparezca en una hora como máximo.

“Voy al parque de siempre”

Kageyama envía el mensaje a Oikawa y ajusta sus zapatos para correr antes de dirigirse con prisa al lugar, ni siquiera espera una respuesta por parte del alfa, solo confía en que llegará. 

Se sienta en la misma banca de siempre, mientras ordena ligeramente su cabello. Estira sus brazos tratando de liberar la tensión de haber jugado cinco días seguidos voleibol sin descanso y observa un mensaje de Oikawa llegar.

“En camino, Tobio-chan”

No espera mucho, el alfa aparece luego de unos minutos saludándolo de la mano desde lejos, sin embargo, se queda de pie a un metro de él deteniéndose repentinamente como si algo lo hubiese golpeado con fuerza en el estómago. Luego se acerca inclinándose sobre Kageyama y olfateándolo. 

La sonrisa se borra de su rostro.

—¿Por qué hueles así Tobio-chan? —pregunta con seriedad. Sus ojos castaños perforan los azules de Kageyama quitándole el aliento, por un momento no encuentra las palabras para responderle debido a la descarga de emociones que siente al tenerlo de frente.

—Tuve unos problemas en Tokio. —responde con cuidado, observando atentamente a Oikawa, quien tararea antes de tomarlo por él mentón con el fin de girarlo y olfatear su cuello.

—No me gusta, estos aromas realmente me molestan. —Le dice antes de obligarlo a levantarse, toma su mano guiándolo hacia el césped en la parte trasera del árbol de cerezos donde Oikawa recuesta su espalda contra el mismo y extiende una mano hacia Kageyama. —Ven, Tobio-chan, solucionemos esto. 

Kageyama toma la mano que le ofrecen arrodillándose frente a Oikawa. Tooru vuelve a tatarear tratando de ocultar su creciente molestia por los aromas sobre él y lo hace girarse.

—Bien, bien. Siéntate aquí, de esta manera. —dice Oikawa logrando que la espalda de Kageyama choque contra su pecho.

Se sientan juntos en el césped, mientras Oikawa lo toma por la cintura desde su espalda, posando su barbilla en uno de los hombros de Kageyama. Por su parte Kageyama, se siente extrañamente tranquilo con la posición, toda la incomodidad que sentía, de repente se ve desplazada al ser sostenido por Oikawa, sus propias manos se posan sobre las que se entrelazan sobre su cintura e inclina su cuello con el fin de darle un mejor acceso a Oikawa.

Para sorpresa de Kageyama, Oikawa no lo olfatea directamente, mantiene su mentón sobre sus hombros un momento antes de inclinar su rostro y luego muerde su collar, jugando con él. Se toma su tiempo, con lentitud, y Kageyama se sostiene con fuerza de los antebrazos del chico. 

—Oikawa-san, ¿si eres tú? —pregunta con una inseguridad latente Kageyama. Oikawa hace un sonido de afirmación antes de soltar su collar, y ubica su rostro cerca del oído de Kageyama. 

—Siempre soy yo Tobio-chan—dice con una voz cantarina. El aliento choca contra sus orejas volviéndolo más sensible, Kageyama suelta un sonido extraño de su garganta al sentir más presión sobre el agarre de su cintura, pero se recompone tratando de continuar la conversación.

—Me refiero a que si tu medicina está funcionando correctamente ahora. —Kageyama se sorprende a sí mismo al notar que ha logrado formular una oración. Oikawa ríe ligeramente ubicando su frente contra su hombro.

—Si soy yo, si funcionan bien, pero esos aromas que tienes encima me hacen sentir molesto. —dice murmurando el alfa. —Así que confía un poco en mi esta vez, ¿por favor?

Kageyama se relaja, es el Oikawa de siempre, ahora es cada vez más fácil diferenciarlos para el omega. Kageyama hace un sonido de afirmación, y sube sus manos hacia su cuello sacando momentáneamente su collar para poder retirar sus parches, lo ubica de vuelta con prisa. Y está vez Oikawa se inclina apresuradamente contra su cuello olfateando su aroma, inclinándose más sobre Kageyama y pegando su pecho a su espalda, quitándole el aliento incluso antes de que pueda deshacerse los parches de sus muñecas.

El proceso se realiza con desesperación, en algún punto Oikawa se quita sus parches y Kageyama simplemente entra en una bruma, como si estuviera en automático. Solo hay espesas feromonas de alfa rodeándolo, metiéndose en su piel y borrando todo rastro de cualquier otro aroma de encima de él. Kageyama inconscientemente se recuesta más contra Oikawa disfrutando de su calor corporal y deja salir constantes ronroneos al verse satisfecho por el aroma que lo rodea.

Oikawa suspira contra su cuello después de haber terminado de perfumarlo, a su vez, masajea las glándulas de sus muñecas con delicadeza. Kageyama sale de la bruma poco a poco, se aparta ligeramente de él y se ubica de pie incitándolo a levantarse, porque se le complica abrazarlo de esa manera.

Kageyama se acerca a Oikawa rodeándolo por la cintura para poder abrazarlo con fuerza, Oikawa ríe ligeramente ante el abrazo y se mantienen ahí por unos momentos. Luego, Oikawa se aleja, solo un poco, para poder inclinarse ligeramente y darle un beso en la mejilla, aun sonriendo. 

—Eso está mucho mejor, ¿no crees Tobio-chan? Ya no hay rastros de esos molestos aromas—le dice en un tono divertido. Kageyama asiente sin soltarlo del abrazo. —¡Agh! Hueles demasiado bien ahora.

Se van a sentar nuevamente en la banca al otro lado del árbol después de eso, Oikawa reposa su cabeza contra el hombro de Kageyama mientras él le cuenta todo lo que pasó durante el campo de entrenamiento en Tokio. Oikawa gruñe ligeramente molesto entre tiempos.

—Espero que no le arreglen bien esa mandíbula. —dice enojado. Murmura maldiciones que Kageyama ignora al concentrarse en el aroma que los rodea.

—No me sentía cómodo con los aromas de Miya-san y Sakusa-san. —habla Kageyama con sinceridad, suspirando suavemente. 

—¡Aww! ¿extrañabas mi aroma cierto? —dice Oikawa tamborileando sus dedos contra la madera del asiento.

—Si—responde Kageyama con sinceridad. Oikawa hace un sonido ahogado antes de separarse y ocultar su cara entre sus manos.

—¿Por qué eres tan sincero? No digas cosas vergonzosas Tobio-chan—reniega el alfa sin apartar sus manos de su rostro. Kageyama lo observa confundido.

—Tu preguntaste. —dice con simpleza.

—¡Pero se suponía que tú te sentirías avergonzado no yo!

—Dices cosas vergüenzas todo el tiempo Oikawa-san.

—¿Es una indirecta? ¿Qué intentas decirme? ¡Estás burlándote! —Oikawa levanta el rostro de sus manos, ligeramente sonrojado. Y Kageyama sonríe y se encoge de hombros.  
Se observan unos momentos fijamente, incapaces de separar la mirada. Oikawa es el primero en acercarse un poco a Kageyama, su mano se desliza por su mejilla mientras trata de tragarse su vergüenza por aquel movimiento descarado.

—Me gusta mucho tu sonrisa—su voz es ligeramente baja y esta vez Kageyama es incapaz de saber si bromea o no, por lo que se sonroja furiosamente, pero no aparta la mirada. Tratando sostener el desafiarlo de mantener su mirada. —Y también que estés usando el abrigo que dejé en tu casa.

—El estampado es feo—le dice Kageyama, aunque en el fondo de siente complacido de que Oikawa lo haya notado. Su omega interno salta de alegría.

—Que grosero. —Oikawa susurra, sin un tono de burla en su voz, pero tampoco está enojado. Solo se concentra en Kageyama.

Los dedos de Oikawa acarician su mejilla, igual de rasposos que siempre, al fin y al cabo, pertenecen a unas manos que se esfuerzan mucho. Oikawa le devuelve una profunda mirada acompañada de silencio, con el frio característico de diciembre colándose por sus huesos Kageyama se encuentra completamente perdido respecto a qué hacer a continuación. 

Y aunque la mirada sostenida tal vez no fuera tan larga como la imaginó durante aquel momento, Kageyama pensaría que es muy parecido al último punto de un partido de voleibol; se siente increíblemente largo, pero se acaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Su mirada escanea el rostro de Oikawa, como si sus ojos azules trataran de capturar cada cosa del alfa, incluso se da el lujo de observar sus labios, tal vez por el frio no se vean tan suaves como imaginaba, pero aun así, Kageyama no puede apartar su mirada de ellos. Oikawa se inclina un poco más hacia él, tan cerca que Kageyama puede sentir su cálido aliento contra sí. Y se pregunta, por un momento, si debería cerrar los ojos con anticipación.

Se pregunta también cómo se ve él ante los ojos de Oikawa, 

—Si, eso será suficiente—susurra Oikawa, aun sin alejarse. Y Kageyama no entiende sus palabras, solo puede concentrarse en su estómago que se retuerce con anticipación y luego, nada.

Absolutamente nada, porque Oikawa acaba de separarse de una forma tan sutil que no encaja con su personalidad ruidosa. Aun así, Kageyama no se mueve de su posición, solo trata de poner a su cuerpo otra vez en funcionamiento. Y luego lo siente, algo parecido a la decepción, solo que distinto.

Algo como la insatisfacción.

—Creo que se me pasó la mano. —dice Oikawa mientras se inclina ligeramente hacia atrás viendo el cielo oscurecerse.

Y Kageyama no sabe a qué se refiere, es decir, _¿Cuál de todas las cosas que hizo hoy?_ Se pregunta a sí mismo ligeramente molesto. No tiene como vocalizar sus palabras pues sus manos aun tiemblan ligeramente mientras su omega interno se remueve ansioso en su interior, así que solo observa a Oikawa dudando.

—Esto de aquí Tobio-chan—habla mientras señala su propio cuello dándose golpecitos. Y luego observa a Kageyama con atención. —Mi aroma está fuertemente pegado a ti.

—Debo llegar a la cena. —dice Kageyama de la nada, sus labios se abren de la impresión por sus propias palabras. —No puedo ir así, Iwaizumi-san y mi hermana están esperando.

—¿Qué hace Iwa-chan en tu casa? —pregunta Oikawa con curiosidad.

—Me fue a recoger a la estación junto con Miwa. —responde Kageyama mientras observa las yemas de sus dedos. —Oikawa-san para mi hermana no será normal que llegue con ese aroma repentinamente.

—¿Por qué no solo le dices que te quedarás con alguien más? —dice Oikawa encogiéndose de hombros, Kageyama se regresa a mirarlo con intensidad y Oikawa ubica sus brazos frente a él formando una “X” —Conmigo no, no puedo llevar a nadie a casa.

—Miwa no aceptará. —Kageyama se inclina hacia atrás de la misma forma que Oikawa había hecho antes y a su lado el alfa tararea mientras piensa.

—Inténtalo, yo creo que dirá que sí.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—¡Hum! Es una corazonada. —dice Oikawa con un tono divertido en su voz.

Kageyama se levanta suspirando, y luego marca a través de su teléfono. Su hermana tarda en contestar un poco.

—La cena aún no está lista Tobio. —se queja la mujer al otro lado de la línea. Hay una voz de muy al fondo hablando y Kageyama asume que es Iwaizumi.

—De eso quería hablarte, Miwa-nee. ¿M-me dejarías quedarme en la casa de un amigo esta noche? —Kageyama pregunta con una voz contenida de exasperación al verse incapaz de mentir bien, y a su lado Oikawa camina unos pasos lejos de ahí para poder ubicar su mano sobre su boca y reír con fuerza.

—Dame un momento. —La voz de su hermana desaparece por un momento y Kageyama golpea sus pies contra el suelo con nerviosismo. —Si claro, ¿Por qué no? —dice ella al volver. —Mándame una foto cuando llegues. Pero solo será por hoy ¿bien?

—Bien—afirma Kageyama con seriedad.

—Nos vemos mañana hermanito. —dice la mujer antes de colgar.

Oikawa regresa a su lado levanta su mentón hacia arriba tratando de preguntarle sobre la respuesta de Miwa sin usar palabras.

—Dijo que sí. —le deja saber Kageyama a Oikawa aun frunciendo el ceño—No me preguntó en casa de quien siquiera.

Oikawa ríe divertido.

—Si me imagino, pero si lo hubiera hecho, ¿qué planeabas decirle? —Pregunta Oikawa volviendo a acercarse a él, restriega ligeramente su aroma sobre las ya espesas feromonas al ver que puede disfrutar unos minutos más de la compañía de Kageyama. 

Lo toma de la cara de la cara apretando sus mejillas durante unos momentos, y luego lo suelta al ver a Kageyama fruncir el ceño. Oikawa también aprieta sus antebrazos un poco y el aroma continúa pegándose en cada parte visible del cuerpo del omega.

Kageyama se mantiene pensativo pensando en quien llamar, Oikawa se ubica tras él rozando las glándulas de cuello con sus dedos y el omega suspira un poco sin poder pensar correctamente. Las nuevas feromonas lo hacen marearse un poco nuevamente. Toma su celular y sostiene la muñeca de Oikawa evitando que este lo toque mientras marca.

—Que injusto. —dice el chico con un puchero mientras cruza los brazos.

Kageyama busca el número deseado, descarta las opciones con rapidez de su cabeza y al final solo queda una posibilidad. Una posibilidad de personalidad difícil, pero él aun así llama.

—Tsukishima, ¿crees que podría…? —Kageyama trata de formular la pregunta lo mejor que puede, su mano sostiene con fuerza el teléfono y él se tambalea ligeramente mareado por las feromonas de Oikawa. El alfa hace un sonido ahogado al verlo tambalearse antes de ubicarse a su lado tratando de que no se caiga.

—No, no podría. —Dice Tsukishima interrumpiéndolo. Kageyama frunce el ceño en su frente.

—Ni siquiera terminé la pregunta—replica él, Tsukishima suspira al otro lado de la línea.

—Bien su alteza, dígame la pregunta. —responde el omega en un tono burlón y a su vez formal.

—¿Crees que podría quedarme en tu casa esta noche? —pregunta Kageyama seriamente, Oikawa sostiene su cintura para darle estabilidad y ríe repentinamente.

—No—dice Tsukishima repitiendo su primera respuesta.

—Tsukishima, por…p-por favor—Kageyama saca las palabras de su garganta con fuerza, como si tuviera lija rasgándolo.

—Bueno, si me lo pides amablemente podría considerarlo. No creas que no escuché la risa de él—señala Tsukishima nuevamente, con sospecha.

—Por favor. —dice Kageyama con fuerza mientras Oikawa vuelve a reír, Kageyama le da un codazo con su brazo libre en las costillas y el alfa tose al verse atacado repentinamente. —Te lo explicaré después.

—¡Eso no se hace Tobio-chan!

—Está bien, para mi mala fortuna sabes cómo llegar. Te espero aquí en quince minutos sino llegas la oferta vence—dice Tsukishima antes de colgar.

—Tengo quince minutos para llegar sino no me dejará quedarme y él habla en serio. —realmente es una tortura para Kageyama darle la razón a Tsukishima incluso de forma indirecta.

Oikawa camina a su lado cantando una letra tonta que Kageyama no sabe de dónde sacó, a veces lo toca descuidadamente. Y Kageyama quiere decirle que está llamando la atención, pero sabe que aquello es algo que es indiferente para el alfa. 

Y aunque otros alfas lo observan inspeccionándolo Kageyama no se esconde, tal vez se deba a que el aroma de Oikawa sigue siendo mucho más fuerte que la del alfa promedio. Y lo hace sentir reconfortado. 

Kageyama se detiene frente a la puerta de Tsukishima, pero no la toca de inmediato. Se gira hacia Oikawa y luego vuelve a sonreírle, solo que de una forma ligeramente más aterrador en esta ocasión.

—En unos días es el partido contra Datekou, ven a Karasuno. Por lo de Sugawara-san.

—Creía que lo había olvidado. —dice Oikawa quejándose como usualmente.

—Sugawara-san nunca olvida—replica Kageyama con seriedad. Oikawa suspira derrotado, sus hombros caen para darle más dramatismo a la situación.

—Entonces espero que tú, mi insoportablemente adorable Tobio-chan, tenga la decencia de al menos decir unas palabras en mi funeral—Oikawa llora falsamente después de eso.

—Puedes decirle a Iwaizumi-san que auspicie tu funeral.

—Iwa-chan, probablemente no iría solo para hacerme enojar. —Oikawa ríe un poco al mismo tiempo que Kageyama, y luego se despiden levantando sus manos. Lo que hace que Kageyama piense que aquella es la mejor opción, considerando lo que pasó hace poco, aunque no lo pone muy feliz no recibir un abrazo de despedida.

Tsukishima abre la puerta cuando Kageyama toca, como si estuviera esperándolo. Tobio lo observa abrir sus fosas nasales y luego hacer una expresión de desagrado en tu rostro.

—No sé qué voy a hacer contigo. —le dice Tsukishima con irritación. Kageyama lo observa confundido sin entender y pasan rápidamente por toda la casa, Tsukishima le explica que sus padres están en la casa de la familia de su hermano de visita. 

Kageyama debe admitir que el nido de Tsukishima va bastante bien con él y a la vez no, es como comparar a Sugawara con su nido que se ve tan ordenado, pero la habitación es caótica. En el caso de Tsukishima la habitación es lo que Kageyama espera, un lugar ordenado y elegante, son los colores los que no coinciden. Principalmente los verdes y terrosos con sábanas y almohadas de estampados como los de Animal Planet y luego el contraste con otras almohadas más pequeñas en formas de pasteles.

—Ni una sola palabra. —Tsukishima corta las palabras antes de que incluso salgan y Kageyama suelta un ligero siseo para molestarlo. —O mencionaré tu abrigo.

—Yo ya sé que tiene un estampado horrible. —dice Kageyama sonriendo victorioso. Tsukishima solo suspira mientras busca entre su armario.

—Se nace, no se hace. —repite para sí mismo el omega de lentes en voz baja.

Tsukishima le da una muda de ropa y le permite entrar a su nido, pero no se abrazan directamente como lo harían cuando están con otros omegas. Solo se sientan uno frente a otro observándose, esperando a ver quién hace las primeras preguntas.

—¿El Gran Rey y tu acaso ya están…? —Tsukishima es el primero en preguntar, pero no puede terminar la frase al verse cortado por Kageyama.

—¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien? —le pregunta Kageyama levantando la voz. Tsukishima lo señala con su dedo índice manteniendo una mirada entre la impresión y la molestia, como si hablar con él lo hiciera perder los estribos, pero a la vez lo divirtiera.

—Es muy tarde para echarte de mi casa, ¿cierto? —Dice Tsukishima rindiéndose completamente.

Kageyama por su parte, solo asiente con sinceridad.

* * *

Hay cosas interesantes para Kageyama respecto a volver a ser el Rey de la cancha, cómo el hecho de que se siente expectante, siente como si él pudiera exigirles más a los rematadores de su equipo sin miedo.

—Kanekokawa—saluda Kageyama al nuevo único omega de Date Tech después de la práctica. El chico sonríe y al lado de Kageyama, Hinata también ríe.

—Es Koganegawa—le susurra Hinata, Kageyama asiente tratando de recordar su nombre. Y le da recomendaciones respecto a cómo son sus entrenamientos de setter. A lo que el chico agradece.

—Kageyama-kun tus colocaciones son hermosas, no son ni muy altas ni muy bajas, ni muy cerca ni demasiado lejos. El solo pensar en la cantidad de practica que has tenido que soportar por ello hace que quiera llorar—dice con sinceridad Koganegawa, mientras sus ojos tiemblan. Y Kageyama se sorprende a si mismo queriendo sonreírle, porque no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había practicado hasta esa mención.

—¡Gracias Kanekokawa! —le dice inclinándose. 

—¡Es Koganegawa! —Hinata vuelve a decir el nombre del chico sacudiendo a Kageyama.

—Voy a seguir practicando tanto como pueda. —señala el omega de Datekou con determinación antes de despedirse de ellos. —¡Es inspirador! —dice emocionado.

Luego pasa algo extraño, la gente empieza a desaparecer. Incluso Hinata se despide de él luego de unos segundos.

—¡Quédate ahí Yama Yama-kun, ya regreso! —le dice el pequeño alfa antes de salir por la puerta principal de la cancha. Kageyama ignora su advertencia y sale también, aunque afuera solo está Asahi, de espaldas a Futakuchi y Aone.

Sugawara llega un poco después de eso y Kageyama se aleja por instinto sin querer ser sermoneado por la situación de Oikawa, por su parte Asahi toma a Kageyama por los hombros sorprendiéndolo.

Asahi se oculta tras Kageyama mientras Kageyama trata de moverlo. Porque es él quien quiere esconderse tras Asahi, solo que cada uno de ellos tiene algo con lo que lidiar. Kageyama tiene a la sonrisa escalofriante de Sugawara frente a él y Asahi tiene los ojos de Aone perforando su espalda tras él.

—¿Recuerdas hace rato, cuando te dije que me gustaría que me dijeras las cosas de forma más amable en la cancha Kageyama-kun? —pregunta Asahi desde su espalda,  
Kageyama asiente mientras Sugawara cruza sus brazos esperando. —Bien, bien, entonces ¿Podrías gritarles a todos groseramente para que durante la conmoción yo pueda salir corriendo? ¡¿Por favor?!

—Azumane-san—la voz de Aone llama a Asahi desde la espalda. Y tanto Kageyama como Sugawara abren los ojos de la impresión.

—Aone-san puede hablar—dice Kageyama con asombro. —Azumane-san, ¿ves a Hinata cerca? Creo que él puede comunicarse telepáticamente con Aone-san.

—¿Quieres que me gire? —dice Asahi temblorosamente negando con su cabeza. Sugawara finalmente se acerca a Kageyama y lo toma por los hombros.

—Es hora de la charla, espero que Oikawa-san venga—dice Sugawara sonriendo como disfrutara de la situación. 

Asahi niega con la cabeza sosteniendo a Kageyama de un brazo sin dejarlo ir mientras Aone aún espera detrás de ellos junto a Futakuchi quien golpea la mano contra su propia frente.

—Solo déjamelo aquí otro rato más, por favor Suga-san—dice Asahi con rapidez.

—Asahi tranquilo. —Sugawara arrastra su voz en la parte final de la última palabra. —No se irá.

—¿En serio? Gracias, gracias Suga—Asahi suelta a Kageyama del brazo y Sugawara lo obliga a correr para volver a entrar al gimnasio vacío. Sin embargo, antes de cerrar la puerta Sugawara asoma su cabeza para hablar con Asahi.

—¡Se fuerte Asahi! Te estoy apoyando, además ahí esta Futakuchi-san. —dice mientras arrastra a Kageyama consigo, sin embargo, no llegan tan lejos.  
Sugawara lo obliga a ubicarse tras la ventana de la cancha que da al patio de la escuela mientras coloca unas pequeñas sillas.

—¿Entonces debo llamar a Oikawa-san? —pregunta Kageyama sin saber que acaba de pasar. Sugawara ríe negando con su cabeza.

—Eso puede esperar, primero lo de Asahi, ven ayúdame a mirar. No me quiero perder ningún detalle. —Sugawara ríe ligeramente mientras Kageyama lo sigue también observando con curiosidad desde la ventana. —Llevo esperando desde que estábamos en segundo año este momento.

Aone da pasos rígidos hacia Asahi rodeándolo para ubicarse finalmente frente a él. Futakuchi se queda a una distancia considerable de ellos desde donde puede mirar a Sugwara y levanta dos pulgares hacia él.

Se quedan frente a frente durante un largo rato, y no dicen nada. Aone se inclina ligeramente hacia Asahi haciendo una reverencia como si estuviera despidiéndose y gira sus pasos para irse, pero es detenido por Futakuchi quien niega con su cabeza rápidamente. Tan rápido que Kageyama se pregunta si no se ha lastimado el cuello.

—Regresa, como lo practicamos. —le dice a Aone, que solo lo mira intensamente antes de volver sobre sus pasos. —Habla con él.

Kageyama los observa muy confundido y curioso, a su lado Sugawara continúa conteniendo la risa y resistiendo las ganas de gritar “Tú puedes”. Hay otro extraño silencio hasta que Aone vuelve a hablar.

—Salgamos—dice directamente sin quitar la intensa mirada de su rostro. Una palabra, ni siquiera una oración entera por el nerviosismo.

—¿Lo está desafiando? —le pregunta confundido Kageyama a Sugawara. A lo que el omega solo sonríe negando con su cabeza.

—¿Salir a dónde? —dice Asahi tratando de mantener sus piernas firmes contra la tierra.

—Oh no, también piensa que quiere pelear con él. Si Daichi estuviera aquí, estaría riéndose. —señala Sugawara ya riendo con más fuerza sin quitar la mirada de los chicos.

—Una cita—Vuelve a decir Aone, sin agregar mucho más.

Todos, sin incluir a Futakuchi y Sugawara, se quedan en fríos ante sus palabras, hasta el propio Aone. Kageyama está seguro que Asahi saldrá corriendo, el omega se ve tan sorprendido y alerta que si se desmaya Kageyama no se sorprendería. Para su total desconcierto Asahi da una respuesta positiva. 

—Bueno—dice como si se encontrara demasiado confundido.

Aone se inclina nuevamente, ahora satisfecho con el resultado y se retira, Futakuchi por su parte también se inclina también murmurando cosas que nadie alcanza a escuchar.

—¿Cómo esperas contactarlo si ni siquiera pediste su número? —le pregunta Futakuchi a Aone. —¿Si quiera estuviste respirando todo este tiempo Aone?

Asahi se gira robóticamente y entra al gimnasio siendo detenido por Sugawara quien sonríe dándole fuertes golpes en la espalda.

—Bien, hecho Asahi—dice Sugawara alegre. —Por un momento creí que vomitarías.

—¿Que dijo Aone-san? —pregunta Asahi a Kageyama quien se acerca, tratando de recapitular los hechos.

—Quería una cita—dice con simpleza Kageyama.

—¿Y qué dije yo? —vuelve a preguntar Asahi. Sugawara ríe feliz mientras aplaude.

—¡Dijiste que bueno! —señala Sugawara.

—¡Ahhh! ¡¿Por qué?!

—No lo sé—se encoge de hombros Kageyama, aun procesando la idea. A lo lejos Hinata abre la puerta de la cancha principal con fuerza, abriendo sus brazos exageradamente y siendo seguido nuevamente por Aone y Futakuchi. 

—Es la primera vez que alguien me invita a salir. —continua Asahi hablando sin fijarse en los chicos que entran al igual que Sugawara. 

—Hay que celebrar, tus madres estarán encantadas. 

—Suga-san, a veces eres muy malvado. —dice Futakuchi ubicándose a su lado. 

Kageyama observa a Hinata tratar de hablar con Aone al oído pese a la diferencia de altura, el bloqueador de Datekou asiente antes de volver a acercase a Asahi.

—Lo siento, olvidé pedir tu número. ¿Podrías dármelo, por favor? —pregunta Aone mientras Hinata levanta sus dos pulgares apoyándolo.

—S-sí, claro. —dice Asahi sacando su teléfono de su bolsillo.

Futakuchi se queja para sorpresa de Kageyama mientras Sugawara ríe divertido ante su sufrimiento. 

—Pasé más de tres semanas convenciéndolo que diga más palabras y no logré mucho, pero vino Hinata-kun y le dijo unas cuantas palabras y ahora dice que oraciones completas.  
—Futakuchi cierra sus puños suspirando con frustración. —Bastardos.

Sugawara vuelve a reír. Golpeando la costilla de Futakuchi con su codo y Kageyama se pregunta si el omega tendrá alguna fijación con golpear a las personas.

—Llevamos esperando esto desde segundo, hay que disfrutarlo como sea. —dice Sugawara. —Solo deja que Daichi y Shimizu-san lo sepan.

Aone vuelve a inclinarse frente a Asahi y luego hacia Hinata quien sonríe ampliamente antes de irse. Futakuchi lo sigue poco después de eso y Kageyama continúa procesando la situación.

—¡Aone-san es genial! —dice Hinata levantando sus brazos hacia Kageyama.

—¿Cómo hiciste que hablara tanto? —pregunta Sugawara mientras Asahi continúa viendo la pantalla de su teléfono sorprendido.

—Solo le desee buena suerte. Y le dije que dijera lo que quisiera. —habla Hinata con total confianza ubicando sus manos en sus caderas—Cambiando de tema, ¡Kageyama! Tu cumpleaños, iremos a tu casa todos.

—¿Y yo cuando invité a alguien? —dice Kageyama tratando de lucir intimidante pese a que él había olvidado su propio cumpleaños.

—¡Nunca!, pero no puedes opinar. Miwa-nee ya nos invitó a todos. 

Kageyama suspira derrotado, aunque en el fondo le emociona la posibilidad de celebrar sus dieciséis años con sus amigos.

—¿Llamo a Oikawa-san? —le pregunta a Sugawara, quien, para su sorpresa, niega con la cabeza. Moviendo sus manos en negación.

—No es necesario, era parte del plan. Creía que Asahi se aferraría a ti si todos los demás no estaban y necesitaba una excusa para hacerlo creíble. —dice Sugawara ubicando las manos en sus caderas para demostrar su maravilloso plan.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —pregunta Asahi completamente derrotado.

—Porque si le decíamos a Kageyama se le iba a escapar, y a los alfas los sacamos primero. —dice Hinata asintiendo con su cabeza y sonriendo.

Kageyama se encoge de hombros sin saber si las palabras de Hinata intentan decirle algo, pero no le interesa mucho pues está aliviado. Parece que no habrá más sermones para él por ahora.

* * *

Su cumpleaños transcurre de forma muy distinta a todos los años pasados. Hay mucha gente en su sala, está seguro que Tanaka, Nishinoya y Hinata están en alguna parte de la casa gritando algo junto a su hermana, que se divierte con ellos. Luego están Ennoshita y Yamaguchi por otro lado tratando de que Daichi no los mate, Sugawara ríe incitándolos a seguir siendo hiperactivos mientras Shimizu, Narita y Kinoshita se sientan riendo junto a él. Luego está Asahi, sentado junto a Tsukishima hablando de quien sabe qué, pero Kageyama cree escuchar el nombre de Aone y se pregunta si los omegas ahora han empezado a usar a Tsukishima de consejero personal.

Aquello le causa mucha gracia. Ríe divertido mientras camina hacia la cocina a comer un poco de pastel. Se cruza con Yachi en el camino quien le da un chocolate antes de ir a unirse a Tsukishima y Asahi para sorpresa de Kageyama.

—Cada vez que te miro me sorprendo. —le dice Iwaizumi mientras se sirve un gran trozo de pastel. —Ese maquillaje acentúa muy bien tus ojos, tal vez porque es de color negro. Deberías pedirle a Miwa-san que te enseñe a hacerlo.

—Me gusta como se ve. —dice Kageyama reflexionando. Su hermana no le dio opción a negarse tampoco, pero Kageyama cree que nunca había sido tan satisfactorio observarse a un espejo. Era una sensación nueva y quiere que llegue la noche para poder reunirse con Oikawa, quiere mostrárselo.

El collar rojo que adorna su cuello también se contrasta de forma perfecta con su pálida piel, Kageyama se pregunta si así se sienten las personas cuando se ponen bonitas. El querer verte en cada superficie reflejante, tampoco es que se queje. Él lo disfruta.

Iwaizumi se acerca dándole un fuerte abrazo y un suave beso en la frente. 

—Feliz cumpleaños—le dice sonriéndole. —Aunque ya te lo dije como cuatro veces antes.

—Iwaizumi-san, ¿puedo pedirte un favor como regalo de cumpleaños? —pregunta Kageyama con seriedad, hay un plan que debe trazar para esta noche. Y sabe que Iwaizumi será de mucha ayuda, el omega le devuelve una mirada confundida.

—¿Es algo ilegal? —pregunta burlándose de él y Kageyama niega la cabeza sin entender el sarcasmo.

—No, pero ¿podrías salir a cenar fuera con Miwa esta noche? 

Iwaizumi das dos pasos hacia atrás de él luciendo completamente sorprendido, Kageyama lo mira sin comprender su reacción aún más cuando el omega cubre su rostro con su mano sonrojándose. 

—¿Por qué quieres que haga eso? —le pregunta Iwaizumi tocando su propio collar ligeramente.

—Miwa y tú se llevan bien—dice Kageyama como si aquello se tratase de algo obvio—Oikawa-san y yo vamos a hablar en la noche, pero no queremos salir por el frio y no podríamos hablar con Miwa ahí.

Iwaizumi se ubica una mano en el mentón pensando en aquello, tarda un minuto en responder y luego suspira para finalmente sostener a Kageyama por los hombros.

—Me debes una Kageyama.

—¡Gracias Iwaizumi-san! —dice inclinándose ligeramente. Kageyama vuelve a observarlo con curiosidad. —No te preocupes a Miwa le agradas, tu solo distráela un rato con cualquier tema ella seguirá la corriente.

Kageyama vuelve a la sala después de eso donde es interceptado por Nishinoya y Hinata, quienes caminan a su alrededor cantando una canción de feliz cumpleaños.

—Te digo Kageyama-kun, te ves asombroso. Vas justo al corazón—le dice Nishinoya alegremente.

—¡Y estás usando una ropa distinta! —señala Hinata emocionado, mientras golpea ligeramente la espalda de Kageyama—aunque es una chaqueta deportiva, ¡pero es nueva! 

El regalo de Oikawa se cierne sobre su cuerpo, ahora ya sin olor alguno. Nishinoya se aleja poco después de aquello dejándolo a solas con Hinata quien lo observa con curiosidad.

—Oye Kageyama, ¿Dónde está el Gran Rey? —le dice acercándose a su oído.

—Nos veremos en la noche. 

Hinata suelta un largo “Waa” desde su boca antes de girarse nuevamente hacia él. Sonriendo curioso.

—¿Ahora sí puedo decir que es tu novio? —le dice cambiando a un tono serio para tratar de mostrarle a Kageyama que no bromea. Se inclina un poco hacia un lado para poder evitar el golpe que nunca llega, ya que Kageyama solo se encoje de hombros sorprendiéndolo.

—No lo sé. —le dice con sinceridad. Kageyama también se ha preguntado lo mismo, pero según internet Oikawa y él no entran en la categoría de amigos.

—Bueno, bueno. Espero ser el primero en saberlo. —Hinata le sonríe ampliamente antes de darle un abrazo sorpresivo—Feliz cumpleaños, otra victoria para mí por haber nacido antes que tú.

—No es mi culpa que nacieras en el siglo pasado. —Dice Kageyama provocándolo mientras resiste la necesidad de sonreír, Hinata lo mira con un fingido dramatismo antes de responderle

—¡Ni siquiera sabes cuánto dura un siglo Bakayama! —Hinata le saca la lengua antes de reír y su teléfono empieza a sonar, Kageyama le da una sonrisa entre divertida y espeluznante cuando el alfa contesta. —¡Kenma! ¡Si estoy donde Kageyama! Kageyama, Kenma dice que feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias Kozume-san—dice Kageyama levantando un poco la voz con la esperanza de que lo escuchen al otro lado de la línea. Luego vuelve a sonreír espeluznantemente. —Si consigues primero novio que yo, no me quejaré de esta victoria tuya idiota.

Hinata lo regresa a observar sorprendido mientras se sonroja furiosamente. Kageyama se escabulle lejos y la tarde continúa avanzando. Hay risas, hay comida, hay muchas fotos, y luego hay silencio cuando solo quedan él, Miwa e Iwaizumi en la casa agotados. 

Kageyama se siente satisfecho, se siente increíblemente feliz mientras habla por teléfono con su mamá y ahora solo falta ver a Oikawa. Le hace ceñas a Iwaizumi lo más disimuladamente que puede mientras su hermana no está, Iwaizumi solo le dice que espere moviendo sus manos con nerviosismo. Luego el omega entra a la cocina para hablar con Miwa mientras Kageyama manda mensajes hacia Oikawa.

“¡Está haciendo mucho frío afuera Tobio-chan!” “¿Por qué elegí caminar en lugar de tomar un taxi?”

Son de las preguntas que le envía el alfa. Kageyama se impacienta un poco por la tardanza cuando Iwaizumi sale de la cocina dándole una sonrisa extraña a Kageyama.

—Hajime-kun y yo iremos por un poco de comida, ¿quieres venir? —pregunta su hermana mientras casualmente cruza su brazo sobre los hombros de Iwaizumi. Son casi de la misma altura, probablemente ella solo lo sobrepase unos dos centímetros. 

Kageyama se niega presuroso tratando de no que su actuación no se vea sobreactuada. Le da a entender a su hermana que se encuentra cansado, lo cual no está muy alejado de la realidad. Y ella se encoge de hombros antes de despedirse de él junto con Iwaizumi, quien aún se mantiene bajo el brazo de su hermana.  
Kageyama espera por Oikawa.

Aparece unos minutos después tocando con insistencia su puerta, y Kageyama se levanta del sofá como si lo hubieran lanzado del mismo para abrir la puerta. Oikawa ubica un objeto rectangular contra su rostro mientras sonríe ampliamente.

—¡Tobio-chan! Te traje una cajita de leche. —le dice en un tono divertido. Sus ojos observan a Kageyama fijamente, pasando por su rostro hasta la ropa que lleva puesta y sin saber que decir solo sigue una conversación usual —Serían dos regalos, ¿no crees?

Kageyama asiente tomando la cajita, le hace señales a Oikawa para que pase al sillón, pero mientras lo observa sentado en el mismo lugar de siempre se pregunta si es una buena idea.

—¿Quieres ir a mi nido? —le pregunta directamente, sorprendiendo a Oikawa que lo mira de forma interrogativa. —Por el aroma y eso.

Oikawa se encoje de hombros y extiende su brazo hasta Kageyama aun bromeando. 

—Entonces guíame hasta ahí Tobio-chan—le dice bromeando, pero Kageyama lo observa sin entender.

—Ya has estado ahí antes, ¿no recuerdas cómo llegar? —pregunta Kageyama confundido, Oikawa baja su brazo suspirando y hace un puchero antes de caminar por el pasillo.

—Tobio-chan, así no es divertido. —dice murmurando ofendido porque Kageyama no le siguió el juego. 

Kageyama lo invita a sentarse en su nido, luego el omega recuesta su espalda contra la pared sin saber muy bien que hacer. Oikawa se sienta a su lado adaptando la misma postura, y el ambiente se torna un poco incomodo mientras nadie habla.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Tobio-chan. —dice Oikawa rompiendo el silencio, pasa un dedo por su mejilla pensativo antes de sonrojarse sin poder observar a Kageyama a los ojos correctamente—Te ves muy bien hoy. 

Kageyama le entrega sonrisa, y sus mejillas se calientan. No sabe que harán a continuación, solo está consciente que la presencia de Oikawa lo tranquiliza, así que se sienta más cerca de Tooru, recostando su cabeza contra su hombro.

—Gracias—es lo único que le dice. Oikawa se mueve un poco, buscando algo entre el bolsillo de su abrigo.

—Traje la película—señala mostrándole un CD, luego su rostro se frunce decepcionado. —Pero no se podrá, Iwa-chan podría regresar en cualquier momento y no quiero que te metas en problemas.

Kageyama piensa en decirle algo evidente, después de todo considera que ya tendrá muchos problemas encima cuando su familia sepa. Pero eso no hace que no se sienta un poco decepcionado por no poder pasar más tiempo con el alfa.

—La siguiente vez podremos hacerlo—le dice con cuidado, Oikawa pasa su brazo por su espalda apretándolo ligeramente.

—No quiero, la siguiente vez te vas a Tokio—Oikawa se queja, suelta a Kageyama y luego golpea con insistencia las sábanas frente a él para que Kageyama se siente ahí. El omega duda, pero al final termina cediendo. 

Oikawa restriega su mejilla contra su espalda ligeramente mientras suelta su pecho resuena ligeramente, con el característico ronroneo de alfa. Kageyama le responde con uno propio de forma inconsciente mientras se funde de los brazos que lo sostienen desde la espalda. 

Puede sentir a Oikawa rozar su nariz por toda la extensión de su cuello, con su nuevo collar aún puesto.

—El rojo también luce bien—murmura mientras empieza a liberar un aroma constante, no es como si tratara de empezar a perfumarlo, pero aun así el aroma a eucalipto se pega sobre su piel. Y Kageyama ya sin parches, le permite a su propio cuerpo hacer lo mismo.

Es relajante, siente como si el cansancio de haber pasado todo día moviéndose se liberara. Se quedan juntos así por un momento, y Kageyama trata de pensar en las palabras de Oikawa, siente como su omega interno se remueve satisfecho por los halagos.

—¿En serio? —pregunta Kageyama con suavidad, queriendo escuchar un poco más.

—Si, en realidad te di mi cajita de leche por el pánico. No sabia que decir cuando abriste la puerta. —Oikawa responde su pregunta con sinceridad. Ríen juntos por un momento. Kageyama se relaja cada vez más.

Luego se separa un poco, Iwaizumi le manda un mensaje diciéndole que se tardarán un poco en volver porque el restaurante estaba lleno y Kageyama solo le responde con un “está bien”. Kageyama se levanta de su regazo volviendo a su posición mientras Oikawa se queja desde donde lo ha dejado, no sabe cómo iniciar una conversación seria con él. Quiere preguntarle que están haciendo, qué quiere Oikawa de él y sobre todo si es que puede arriesgarse aun más con el alfa.

—Préstame esto un momento Tobio-chan—dice Oikawa mientras se sienta más cerca de él. Toma la muñeca de Kageyama olfateando sus muñecas sin apartar sus ojos de él, y luego le da un suave beso antes de encajar sus caninos ligeramente en ella.

—Eso se siente extraño. —murmura Kageyama sin aliento mientras su conversación pendiente se desplaza a otro lado de su cabeza.

—Si eso creo—Oikawa habla sin mostrar problema por lo que hace, se acerca más a Kageyama hasta que se ubica frente a él, bajando la muñeca del chico. —Pero quería intentarlo.

—Ahora los tienes todo el tiempo abajo—dice Kageyama señalando los caninos del alfa. Oikawa ríe nervioso mientras toca su cabello incómodo. 

—Cuando los alfas son adultos pueden bajar o retraer sus caninos a voluntad, yo soy más joven y a veces se me quedan así. Todavía no puedo controlarlo bien, es un poco vergonzoso. —admite después de unos momentos.

Kageyama observa sus caninos con curiosidad, es esa parte extraña de la naturaleza que le hace sentir atraído por ellos. De la misma forma en la que los alfas sienten la necesidad de morder las glándulas de feromonas.

—Los miras demasiado—dice Oikawa con una voz cantarina y ubicándose una mano sobre su boca. Kageyama niega con la cabeza tratando de ver nuevamente sus caninos.

—Me da curiosidad. —responde Kageyama mientras lo atrae un poco hacia él. De repente están bastante cerca, uno frente al otro. Y Oikawa cambia su expresión infantil y mira más seriamente.

—¿Te gustan? —pregunta Oikawa bajando la voz. Kageyama lo observa sin inmutarse, no entiende la pregunta, pues para él resulta obvia la respuesta debido a una cuestión instintiva.

—Si—le responde con sinceridad. Oikawa sonríe, de una forma extraña y se acerca más a él.

—¿Qué pasa con esa pregunta? —Kageyama se dirige a él sin poder apartar la mirada. Oikawa está demasiado cerca de él y ya no recuerda cual es el punto de todo esto. Un nudo de nerviosismo se asienta en su estomago al sentir la cercanía de su calor corporal y sus feromonas flotando en el aire. Recuerda el parque y su omega interno se impacienta con anticipación. 

—Oye, ¿crees que podría…? —Oikawa susurra contra él sin completar la palabra, Kageyama se pega un poco más contra la pared, de repente su corazón resuena contra sus oídos de una forma sorprendente. 

Kageyama entrecierra ligeramente sus ojos, las feromonas espesas lo rodean nuevamente, con una exquisita combinación entre sus dos aromas. Oikawa se mantiene inclinado contra él, tan cerca que Kageyama no puede apartar la mirada de sus ojos castaños. 

Espera, Oikawa espera mientras sus manos se posan sobre las muñecas de Kageyama masajeando sus muñecas, con suavidad y constancia. Y el omega libera un suspiro entrecortado por su boca. Es muy vergonzoso para él decir palabras, así que lo único que puede hacer es asentir con su cabeza. De forma sutil, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Oikawa lo note.

Luego están sobre él, sus tibios labios se presionan sobre su boca haciendo que una corriente se deslice por todo su cuerpo. Ninguno de los dos se mueve, después de todo para ambos es la primera persona que alguna vez han besado. Se separan sorprendidos por sus propias acciones y Oikawa habla mientras sostiene el rostro de Kageyama entre sus manos.

—Otra vez. —le dice mientras contempla el rostro sonrojado de Kageyama antes de volver a acercarse a él y besarlo nuevamente.

Son besos cortos, besos rápidos y suaves que no suben ni bajan de intensidad, son estables, pero aun así hacen que Kageyama se sienta mareado y no quiera separarse. Recuerda las memorias de las películas románticas que a su madre le gusta ver, piensa en que hacen las personas ahí ya que no sabe que hacer con sus manos. Así que él las levanta entrelazándolas tras el cuello de Oikawa atrayéndolo más contra sí.

Se llenan de besos inexpertos tratando de encontrar un ritmo, Kageyama suspira entre momentos sin saber cómo controlar su respiración y sus manos hormiguean sin liberar a Oikawa. Kageyama intenta mover sus labios un poco, y Oikawa responde tratando de cambiar el ritmo contra los suyos, solo los mueven contra sí, mezclando sus cálidos alientos y respirando entrecortadamente. Son tan suaves, y para ambos se siente asombroso.

Oikawa sostiene lo sostiene de la cintura, le da estabilidad mientras Kageyama se separa solo para acomodarse un poco mejor contra él. Sin darse cuenta termina sentado entre sus piernas, las cálidas sabanas del nido calientan sus pies y luego se inclina a besarlo nuevamente. Oikawa mantiene una de sus manos en su cintura, mientras que la otra se desliza hacia su collar donde da ligero toque en las partes que no son cubiertas por el mismo. Para el alfa, ese collar tan bonito que adorna su cuello, ahora se ve realmente molesto.

Se separan nuevamente, Kageyama regula su respiración mientras recuesta su cabeza contra el hombro de Oikawa. Y pese a que no sabe muchas cosas de la vida, está consciente de solo una. Él no besa a sus amigos. Así que abre sus hinchados labios tratando de soltar una pregunta. Pero se debate entre todas.

_¿Me quieres?_

_¿No estas jugando conmigo?_

_¿Por qué?_

Sin embargo, ninguna sale. 

Oikawa lo toma de los hombros haciendo que se aleje un poco, vuelve a acercarse, y toma sus mejillas con sus dos manos, pero no lo besa. Se acerca lo suficiente como para que Kageyama vuelva a entreabrir sus labios de forma inconsciente, mirándolo expectante, mientras sus piernas se sienten temblorosas. Aun así, el beso nunca llega haciéndolo sentir decepcionado. Oikawa se mantiene ahí en silencio y sonríe. Sonríe de la misma forma que siempre sonríe Oikawa Tooru.

—Tobio-chan—dice contra sus labios aún sin tocarlos. Es tentador, Kageyama quiere acercarse, quiere agarrar su rostro y volver a besarlo incluso si eso implica no responder sus preguntas—¿Qué sientes por mí?

Pregunta sin moverse ni un centímetro, sus ojos castaños perforan a Kageyama esperando por una respuesta cómo si tratara decirle con la mirada “si no respondes, no voy a volver a besarte” y en ese momento, Tobio siente que pierde el aliento nuevamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que no les haya resultado tan pesado, este capítulo fue bastante difícil de escribir por cuestiones de tiempo. Cuando inicie el fic yo llevaba un poco de tiempo en vacaciones y esta semana volví a un nuevo semestre virtual :'v.
> 
> Entonces escribí este capítulo en los tiempos libres que podía por eso no estoy segura de que tan pesado se sienta a nivel de narración, aun así, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.
> 
> Considerando lo de mis estudios, me di cuenta que será muy difícil tener un capítulo semanal durante mi semestre, por eso la siguiente actualización será dentro de dos semanas, el jueves 17 de este mes. Para ver si en ese horario se adapta mejor mi situación. Aunque no planeo abandonarlo por ningún motivo, ya con esto vamos por la mitad de la historia, y me encantaría verla terminada.
> 
> Muchas gracias por su compresión. Les mando un gran abrazo.  
> A continuación un link de la apariencia de Kageyama ❤️  
> https://felidadae.tumblr.com/post/166860601757/the-topic-of-gothic-tobio-came-up-with-some


	13. Mi tiempo contigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama y Oikawa se encaminan al inicio de su relación antes de los torneos en Tokio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cómo han estado estas dos semanas? Espero que bien, si alguien ha tenido una semana agotadora o triste, aquí tienen un capítulo donde en general pasan cosas fluff o tiernas, pero tengan en cuenta que la autora no sabe—más allá de la teoría— como funcionan las parejas en relaciones oficiales xd

¿Cuál es la mejor frase para expresar sus sentimientos? ¿Y si solo se inclina y lo besa nuevamente? Hay mucho que puede hacer y, sin embargo, Kageyama solo mantiene su mirada en Oikawa, sus ojos azules le impiden al alfa apartarse y le otorgan tiempo para organizar sus pensamientos.

La temperatura de la habitación los mantiene cálidos, hay mucho silencio, pero Kageyama puede escuchar su corazón en sus oídos mientras las manos de Oikawa presionan sus mejillas. Hay una respiración temblorosa que escapa de sus labios antes de hablar, y Kageyama ubica una de sus manos sobre la de Oikawa llamando su atención. 

—Te quiero. —asegura Kageyama, sus ojos azules centellan y Oikawa lo observa con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras siente escocer sus ojos castaños. —Me gustas.

No son más de unas pocas palabras, probablemente haya muchas personas diciéndolas en este momento en algún lugar del mundo, pero para Kageyama poder decirlas en voz alta lo hace sentir aliviado, lo vuelve feliz. Porque en este momento las dijo él hacia la persona que ha querido desde hace muchos años, porque tal vez nunca se las vuelva a decir a nadie más que al chico que lo observa con ojos acuosos. 

Oikawa se inclina presionando con suavidad sus labios nuevamente contra los de Kageyama, es un beso rápido, pero Kageyama puede sentir un ligero temblor de parte del alfa.   
No sabe cómo explicar la sensación que nace en su pecho al sentir aquel temblor, es parecido a cuando su omega interno nota que sus compañeros de equipo tienen sentimientos turbulentos. Así que sabe, Kageyama sabe de alguna extraña forma que Oikawa se siente abrumado, por eso lo toma entre sus brazos con fuerza. Oikawa responde al contacto, se deja llevar por Kageyama y esconde su cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello.

La parte omega de Kageyama salta emocionada en su pecho al cumplir su propósito de reconfortar.

—Gracias—lo escucha decirle contra su hombro mientras lo abraza con más fuerza.

Quiere preguntarle si también lo quiere, ¿está mal para él querer afirmaciones habladas? No lo cree, pero presionar mucho a Oikawa siempre ha sido como caminar por un campo minado. Donde das un paso y recibes una sonrisa, luego das otro y puedes tener un abrazo, y a veces, cuando te equivocas, puedes lastimar tus sentimientos.

Entonces, ¿Por qué querer a una persona tan inestable? 

Kageyama no lo sabe.

—Te quiero —vuelve a decirle contra el abrazo en espera de una respuesta afirmativa. Oikawa tiembla ligeramente contra él y Kageyama pasa una mano por su espalda con suavidad.

El alfa se separa de él repentinamente, y en un intento por volver a recomponerse pasa sus manos por su cabello tratando de peinarlo. Kageyama sonríe ligeramente al encontrar sus movimientos graciosos y Oikawa lo observa ligeramente sonrojado antes de hablarle. Suelta una ligera respiración antes de tomar a Kageyama por los hombros mirándolo intensamente. 

—También te quiero. Me gustas mucho, demasiado, ¿Cómo es posible que sea tanto? ¿Qué harías si lloro en este momento? —Oikawa vuelve a inclinarse contra él besando con suavidad su mejilla sin darle a Kageyama tiempo para responder. Hay una burbujeante alegría que se asienta sobre su pecho mientras trata de memorizar cada uno de los movimientos de Kageyama. Aún más de lo que ya lo lleva haciendo desde hace meses. —¿Saldrías conmigo Tobio-chan?

Kageyama le devuelve una sonrisa, con gran alivio en su pecho. Es ese tipo de sensación extraña que te provoca llorar. Cuando tus propios sentimientos te dan miedo, pero de repente el peso deja de estar sobre tus hombros.

Sonríe con manía, sus feromonas emocionadas llegan a Oikawa quien lo observa con una expresión que Kageyama no puede interpretar. ¿Tal vez sorpresa? Se pregunta a sí mismo. El omega lo toma del cuello de su camisa, y lo atrae hacía a él, volviendo a besarlo. 

—Si. —afirma Kageyama.

Oikawa hace un sonido de sorpresa al verse repentinamente movido de su lugar, pero sonríe contra sus labios. Su alfa interior se remueve feliz, sus emociones están sorpresivamente niveladas y Kageyama, frente a él, representa toda la estabilidad que ha buscado desde su presentación como alfa.

_¿Así que así se siente el alivio?_ Se pregunta Oikawa.

Más besos inexpertos le siguen, lo suficientes como para pensar que no necesitarán besar a nadie más en esta vida. 

Se detienen después de un tiempo, mientras Kageyama está muy cansado como para mantener abiertos los ojos, sus instintos omegas lo obligan a descansar, después de todo, han sido años desde que ha tenido un cumpleaños tan movido. Su cuerpo se ubica en automático mientras abandona el regazo de Oikawa. El alfa lo observa confundido, y frunce el ceño al encontrarse sin el calor del cuerpo contrario.

—¿Qué pasa Tobio-chan? —pregunta Oikawa arrastrando sus palabras infantilmente.

Kageyama se acurruca entre las sábanas de su nido, hay un suave ronroneo que sale de su garganta como respuesta hacia Oikawa.

Es distinto para él, sobre todo ahora que Kageyama ha pasado su segunda pubertad también, el ronroneo lo llama. Invita a su cuerpo a moverse para lograr que el omega frente a él tenga toda la comodidad del mundo.

Oikawa se recuesta a su lado, pasa su mano por el cabello del omega mientras Kageyama trata de enfocarlo a través de sus ojos adormilados. Hay una sonrisa ligera en sus labios mientras Oikawa lo toca. 

—Tienes sueño—afirma Oikawa mientras un mohín se desliza por su rostro. —No seas holgazán Tobio-chan.

Kageyama quiere asentir, quiere decirle que está cansado, pero que no es holgazán, sin embargo, solo puede dejar salir un suspiro suave que hace a Oikawa reír. 

—¿Es cosa de omegas guardar energías? —pregunta Oikawa curioso.

Aún sin saber como responderle, Kageyama ocupa un poco de sus energías para levantar sus brazos hacia Oikawa. Su omega interno le dice que hay un alfa presente, dispuesto a sostenerlo el resto de la noche. Es extraño para él lidiar con aquellas nuevas sensaciones de necesidad que acompañan las etapas finales de su formación como omega, sin embargo, entre su cansancio, Kageyama se esfuerza por ser sostenido entre los brazos de la persona que está frente a él.

Oikawa responde a su acción y lo sostiene en un abrazo, mientras se acurruca junto a él en el nido. Proveer. Puede que lo más cercano a lo que está sintiendo ahora sea la necesidad de proveer, pero Oikawa no lo sabe bien. Aún mientras sostiene a su omega contra su cuerpo ayudándolo a consolar el sueño, no sabe bien como interpretarlo.   
Al final de todo, sigue siendo un alfa que ha estado desconectado de esa parte de su naturaleza por mucho tiempo. Conoce la violencia desmedida, conoce la agresión de su género secundario, pero cosas como proveer o querer complacer a alguien no es lo suyo.

Siempre tan rodeado de admiradores, él solo se ha visto en la posición de complacerlos por educación. Los respeta como seres humanos, pero realmente para sus instintos alfa aquellas existencias son insignificantes. Tal vez por eso cuando Kageyama le pidió que no se tomara fotos antes del primer juego oficial que tuvieron contra Karasuno, Oikawa no tuvo ningún problema en evitarlos a todos.

Ahora podrá dar una buena justificación incluso.

—Eso no sería justo para la persona con la que estoy saliendo—dice para si mismo, pensando en qué dirá hacia sus admiradores. Se ríe ligeramente, burlándose de si mismo por pensar en aquello. 

La constante respiración de Kageyama le indica que está durmiendo, y, pese a que no es la primera vez que Oikawa lo observa dormir, no puede evitar apreciarlo.

—¿Es muy tarde para decirte que no debes dormir con maquillaje puesto? —pregunta susurrando, sin querer perturbar su sueño. Lo abraza un poco más contra él, muy despierto él mismo como para querer consolar algún tipo de sueño.

Oikawa sabe que si no se presenta en casa esta noche nadie lo notaría, así que divaga sobre ese pensamiento mientras se traga su propia vergüenza por considerar aquello.  
El sonido de los golpes contra la puerta lo hacen volver a la realidad, demasiado rápido. Como si algo lo golpeara contra el estómago.

—Tobio, Hajime-kun y yo trajimos algo de cenar. —La voz de una mujer se escucha al otro lado de la puerta.

Y Oikawa puede sentir como su despliegue de feromonas alfas se ve interrumpido inconscientemente por el susto. Su alfa interno se remueve, mientras empieza a exigirle por una respuesta, ¿Es una amenaza? ¿Quién los interrumpe?

Hay una cosa viciosa en su interior, y Oikawa no sabe como explicarle a su parte instintiva que esta no es su habitación y que aquella persona podría ser la hermana de Kageyama. Aún así sus colmillos descienden, y aquella sensación viciosa en su interior se transformar en alerta.

—Tobio, ¿estás ahí? —vuelve a preguntar la voz.

Oikawa está seguro que si la voz entra, su alfa interno, tan inestable como siempre ha sido le saltará sobre la garganta. Respira el aroma de Kageyama tratando de encontrar un poco de calma, sin embargo, sus colmillos descendidos empiezan a picarle, y frunce el ceño ligeramente enojado.

Tal vez si la persona al otro lado de la puerta no estuviera interrumpiendo a su cansado omega, Oikawa no se vería en la necesidad de rasgarle la garganta.

—Cálmate. —se dice a sí mismo. 

Palpa su pantalón, buscando su recipiente de medicinas, toma una. Y la desliza por su garganta. Tomar pastillas sin ningún tipo de líquido es horrible, aún más las píldoras grandes que usa él, pero no sería lo peor que le ha pasado en la vida.

Sus colmillos se retraen un poco, no por completo, pero si lo suficiente.

Oikawa salta del nido, con tanta delicadeza como puede mientras busca su teléfono. Luego, vuelve a recostarse junto a Kageyama mientras espera por una respuesta, la suavidad de su aroma a arándanos lo hace salivar.

“Iwa-chan”

“Iwa-chan”

“¡Iwa-chan!”

Manda mensajes con desesperación, ¿Qué le diría?, que se olvidó que ellos llegarían pronto o que ahora está saliendo con Kageyama. Desde su perspectiva ambas cosas representan información importante.

“¿Qué quieres idiota?” responde después de unos momentos.

Oikawa deja salir un bufido antes de enviarle cuatro mensajes seguidos intentando contener su desesperación.

“¿Y la amabilidad?” 

“No importa. Verás, yo tal vez esté aun en el nido de Tobio-chan” 

“Pero solo tal vez Iwa-chan” 

“No te enojes” 

Oikawa observa sus mensajes enviados fijamente, falta algo más, así que envía unos stickers que expresan tristeza y un “Por favor” antes de inclinarse a obtener un poco más del aroma de Kageyama, quien ya duerme lo suficientemente profundo como para notar si el se mueve o no. 

Los golpes del otro lado de la puerta, cesan. 

Hay murmullos fuera de la habitación, y Oikawa no duda que sea Iwaizumi, no se considera tan denso como Kageyama como para no notar ciertas cosas. Además, es posible que Iwaizumi le haya contado ciertas cosas.

—Oye bastardo. —Dice una voz desde le otro lado de la puerta. Es algo baja, pero los agudos sentidos de alfa de Oikawa le permiten escucharla correctamente.

Se remueve un poco queriendo salir de ahí, Kageyama se mueve haciendo presión sobre su cintura mientras duerme. Oikawa deja salir un siseo, el moretón del lugar donde presiona no ha sanado correctamente, y sus instintos responden al dolor con violencia. 

Se contiene a si mismo de presionar sus dedos y sus uñas con fuerza contra el brazo de Kageyama. Solo puede apartarlo con un poco de brusquedad sorprendido de aquella extraña sensación en su pecho. Resulta obvio que el omega no lo nota, muy dormido como para eso, pero Oikawa sí. Él es consciente de esa sensación que conoce muy bien, con la que ha vivido toda su vida.

Ahí está de nuevo, la necesidad de hacer que la persona que lo ha lastimado físicamente sufra lo mismo. 

—Pero acabo de tomarme una pastilla. —se dice a si mismo en voz baja. — ¿Por qué tan rápido? ¿Qué pasa? 

Se asusta porque hay algo extraño, claro que pasó algo parecido justo antes de sus dieciséis años, durante uno de sus celos donde enfermizamente imaginaba como haría llorar a Kageyama y tenía esa necesidad alfa de someterlo. Pero su doctora explicó que era producto de la llegada de su segunda pubertad.

Así que no lo entiende muy bien, y sinceramente lo aterra. Porque Oikawa no debería sentir este tipo de violencia contra su omega elegido. Aun menos por algo tan insignificante.

—Tengo que aumentar la dosis—habla a la nada.

* * *

Iwaizumi siempre se ha considerado un omega bastante controlado respecto a su segundo género. Tal vez, solo tal vez cuando vio a Miwa Kageyama por primera vez le ganaron los nervios, pero considera que no puede culparse por aquello.

Así como tampoco se puede culparse a sí mismo por haber aceptado acompañarla a la estación de Tokio mientras Kageyama volvía desde su campamento de entrenamiento. Él solo caminaba tranquilamente por la calle mientras hablaba con Matsukawa sobre qué harían después de graduarse cuando ella lo llamó desde un automóvil.

Y se subió. Tratando de ignorar la sonrisa burlona del beta que dejaba atrás.

A la larga no es que Iwaizumi pensara que estaría tan cerca de la familia Kageyama, si él fuera sincero, creería que Oikawa sería el primero. Luego, esa misma noche ella lo invitó a cenar e Iwaizumi solo aceptó. 

Fue entretenido, pero él estaba consciente—pese a que ella era amable con él y que a veces sonreía dejando a la vista sus colmillos. —que Miwa Kageyama no estaba tan interesado en él como creía. Al menos no de la misma forma que él. 

¿Sería por la edad? Iwaizumi ya tiene dieciocho años y ella no es tan mayor con respecto a él. Al final no lo sabe, solo está seguro que aún no puede explicarse a sí mismo el comportamiento de la alfa. Aun así, disfrutará de lo que pueda mientras ella siga siendo amable con el amigo de su hermano menor.

Porque Iwaizumi es un omega, un omega que durante mucho tiempo ha suprimido muchos de sus instintos, un omega que ha pasado por su segunda pubertad y que ahora observa ciertas características de los alfas ya no solo como algo indiferente sino también como algo emocionante y atrayente. 

En el sentido más primordial, admite que su omega interno es una cosita necesitada, y eso que Iwaizumi, en sí, — en su parte más humana— es una persona bastante directa y a veces estoico. Que ciertamente nunca ha dependido de nadie.

—¡Vaya! Esa definitivamente ha sido demasiada comida. —dice ella mientras se dirige al automóvil. —¿Pasarás por la casa primero Hajime-kun? ¿o te llevo a la tuya?

—Creo que estaré un rato con Kageyama antes de irme. —le responde Iwaizumi mientras entra en el asiento del copiloto. Ella se gira a sonreírle, sus caninos están a la vista e Iwaizumi siente una corriente en su espalda al verlos.

_Tal vez nunca me acostumbre a eso._ Piensa para sí mismo.

Envía un mensaje a Kageyama mientras van en camino, está seguro que el idiota de Oikawa no se quedaría ahí hasta tan tarde, pero se ve en la necesidad de avisar que ya llegarán pronto. 

Es decir, Iwaizumi tiene claro que el alfa conocerá a la familia de Kageyama en cualquier momento. Pero admite que no es una presentación muy bonita que lo encuentren en el nido del omega, sin ningún tipo de antelación. 

Al llegar a la casa y después de que Miwa camine por el pasillo piensa que la muerte suena como una buena idea, porque Oikawa si fue lo suficientemente idiota.

—Seguro se quedó dormido, ha sido un día cansado y a veces pasa eso con nosotros, los omegas. —aclara hacia Miwa mientras ella le explica que Kageyama no atiende a la puerta. La mujer se detiene pensativa unos momentos antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Cierto, ¿pero que harás ahora? —pregunta ella mientras ubica una expresión pensativa. —¿Debería llevarte a casa?

_¿Y huir del problema en el que se podrían meter esos dos? La verdad eso suena asombroso Miwa-san._

Es lo que quiere decirle, pero Iwaizumi no podría abandonarlos así. 

—Creo que entraré un rato. —le dice tratando de que su nerviosismo no salga a flote.

—¡Oh! Es cierto, tu si puedes entrar a la habitación del nido, como omega. 

—Si, solo no puedo entrar al nido sin su permiso.

—Que interesante. —dice ella, antes de sorprenderlo al tomar la bolsa que tiene entre sus manos. Sus dedos rozan un poco su muñeca, pero Iwaizumi controla sus expresiones perfectamente y le entrega la comida. —Entonces, me llevaré esto. Me avisas cualquier cosa Hajime-kun.

Iwaizumi suelta un suspiro cuando ella se aleja. Y vuelve a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—Oye bastardo. —dice ligeramente estresado por la situación.

Oikawa no le responde inmediatamente, en realidad, se tarda un rato antes de quitar el seguro de la puerta. Iwaizumi observa a su alrededor, debe abrir y entrar rápidamente, caso contrario, los aromas—de los que él está seguro que hay adentro—saldrán por el pasillo.

Lo golpea de frente, el aroma del eucalipto mezclado con el de los arándanos y se siente como un intruso. Oikawa lo observa con una expresión extraña, Iwaizumi no puede identificar si es porque se siente amenazado por su presencia o porque tiene miedo de que Iwaizumi esté enojado con él. Sin embargo, todo eso deja de importar. Porque el alfa se regresa hacia él sonriéndole tontamente, como si aquella extraña expresión en su rostro nunca hubiera estado ahí.

—¡Ups! —le dice infantilmente desde el nido de Kageyama.

Iwaizumi suspira agotado, no de un cansancio físico sino más bien mental, se ubica en cuclillas cerca del nido y se debate entre golpear o no a Oikawa. De todas formas, el alfa ya tiene pendiente muchos golpes de su parte.

—Entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí idiota? —pregunta mientras observa el rostro dormido de Kageyama.

—Tengo novio—suelta Oikawa, mientras pasa su mano por el cabello del omega.

Iwaizumi abre sus labios ligeramente. Si, es algo que él ha visto venir, pero presenciarlo directamente es distinto a imaginarlo.

—Los gustos de Kageyama son realmente cuestionables. —afirma Iwaizumi mientras Oikawa hace una expresión ofendida.

—Iwa-chan, eso fue muy grosero.

—Dime, ¿Cómo piensas salir de aquí? —pregunta Iwaizumi nuevamente. Sus ojos lo observan desafiantes, pero Oikawa evita su mirada y abre la boca. Iwaizumi sabe que solo dirá tonterías y aunque no esté de acuerdo, también sabe que el alfa terminará pasando la noche en la casa de Kageyama.

—¿Por la ventana?

—¿Y la habitación del nido tiene ventanas?

—¿No?

—Exactamente. —dice Iwaizumi ante la expresión abatida de Oikawa. Luego suspira con un poco de cansancio por su comportamiento. —Ya no somos niños Oikawa.

—Lo sé Iwa-chan, pero nadie se dará cuenta. —señala Oikawa, sin apartarse de Kageyama. Iwaizumi lo observa acomodar sábanas a su alrededor, y sus ojos se entrecierran con ligera sospecha. —Además pudiste cenar con su hermana.

Si estuvieran más cerca, Iwaizumi lo golpearía, pero es imposible desde donde está. Solo observa a Oikawa con una expresión aterradora, y el alfa responde alzando las manos como si le diera una señal de paz.

—Podría abrir una ventana para que salgas, usando tu cabeza, por ejemplo—le dice Iwaizumi maliciosamente. Para su sorpresa, Oikawa solo ríe. 

—No es mala idea Iwa-chan, pero haría mucho ruido. ¿No hay más opción de que me quede verdad?

—Esa o salir durante la madrugada mientras Miwa-san esté durmiendo.

—Preferiría salir con la luz del día. —señala Oikawa mientras estira sus brazos un poco. —Podrías quedarte a dormir también.

—¿Con ustedes? —pregunta Iwaizumi tratando de burlarse un poco más de Oikawa. No cree que el alfa quiera a alguien más en el territorio temporal que comparte con el omega de ojos azules.

—¡No!, en la habitación de Tobio-chan.

—Tengo que volver a casa. —dice tajantemente, Oikawa solo lo observa indiferente cambiando su expresión escandalizada de golpe; e Iwaizumi realmente se pregunta, en ciertas ocasiones, que pensará Oikawa. —Ella saldrá a trabajar temprano, diría que te vayas después de eso.

—¡Aww! Te sabes su horario, eso es… —Oikawa cambiando las emociones que expresa su rostro una vez más, pero se detiene al ver la mirada enojada de Iwaizumi, traga su saliva acumulada antes de hacerse el desentendido. —Después de que ella se vaya. Entendido.

Iwaizumi asiente y se levanta, llega a la puerta y da un vistazo rápido hacia sus amigos. Oikawa se inclina a besar la frente a Kageyama antes de abrazarlo nuevamente, e Iwaizumi siente nuevamente que está viendo algo privado.

Camina por el pasillo, sin saber si preocuparse o no por ellos, después de todo ya son pareja. No hay mucho que hacer, solo que él no sabe de quien recogerá los pedazos al final.

—Que poca confianza —se dice a sí mismo sin saber si el tono de su voz es bromista o no.

Miwa está en el sofá, observa una película atentamente. Iwaizumi no sabe si es de romance o comedia, considerando que la alfa ríe burlonamente ante escenas que podrían considerarse románticas. 

—Miwa-san, ¿podrías llevarme a casa? —la interrumpe Iwaizumi. Ella se gira como si no se sorprendiera por su repentina presencia y vuelve a sonreírle.

—Claro, ¿Tobio duerme?

—Si—afirma Iwaizumi. 

La alfa se levanta y asiente antes de tomar sus llaves, ubica una mano sobre el hombro de Iwaizumi dando golpes suaves antes de señalar la puerta con fingida elegancia. 

—Después de ti Hajime-kun. —le dice mostrando aquellos mismos caninos en su sonrisa. E Iwaizumi traga sutilmente frente a ellos y frente al repentino toque.

El camino a su casa es silencioso en el sentido de conversaciones, solo la voz de la alfa tarareando una canción se entremezcla con suavidad en el automóvil mientras sus manos golpean el volante al mismo ritmo.

Aquello le devuelve a Iwaizumi un pensamiento complicado mientras recuerda la situación actual de Oikawa y Kageyama, tal vez el podría pedirle una cita a ella. No pierde nada con intentarlo, pese a que sabe que no está interesada en él. Tal vez en el fondo solo quiera una confirmación de su propia teoría sobre Miwa Kageyama.

—Miwa-san. —la llama desde donde está. Ella asiente, haciéndole saber que lo escucha sin quitar su mirada del camino. —¿Quisieras tener una cita conmigo el siguiente sábado? Cómo una cita de las que tienes las… 

—Lo siento Hajime-kun. —Ella lo interrumpe, entendiendo completamente lo que él trata de decirle. Su casa se observa cada vez más cerca e Iwaizumi sostiene con un poco más de fuerza su cinturón de seguridad. —No me voy a enlazar nunca, con nadie. Así que no sería justo para ti intentar hacer eso conmigo.

Es una confirmación un poco más desalentadora de lo que esperaba. Es como decir: No tiene sentido salir conmigo, después de todo, no planeo ser tu pareja, ni la de nadie.

Y por más extraño que parezca, realmente no es común toparse con personas que no quieran enlazarse, eso implica dejar a tu pareja desprotegida, es un signo de desconfianza total, porque no querer compartir un lazo con alguien más implica no preocuparse por la seguridad del contrario.

Así que si, es una confirmación. Ella solo está siendo amable, eso no evita que duela un poco. Como si algo se clavara en su corazón sin estar dispuesto a dejar aquel lugar que lastima.

—Entiendo, gracias por haberme traído. —se despide él, antes de salir del automóvil. Entra a su casa presuroso, y su padre lo espera en el sofá principal.

—¿Qué tal la fiesta? —le pregunta el hombre.

Iwaizumi solo puede tomar una profunda respiración confundiéndolo.

* * *

Para Kageyama despertar junto a Oikawa si lo sorprende un poco, pero es por el hecho de que todo aquello reafirma lo que pasó la noche pasada. Sacarlo de la casa tampoco será tan complicado, considerando que Miwa ya se habría ido a esta hora; el omega supone que lo más complicado es ceder respecto a la cita.

—¿Cuál es el problema de usar las instalaciones de Karasuno? —pregunta Kageyama, Oikawa está sentado con las piernas cruzadas frente a él tratando de llegar a un acuerdo.

—No soy estudiante de ahí—Oikawa se toca el cuello tratando de lucir tranquilo, luego suspira de forma dramática mientras Kageyama lo observa con intensidad. —Está bien, está bien. Seré sincero, tu capitán y vicecapitán tal vez me den un poco de miedo; podríamos usar otro gimnasio para nuestra cita.

—Vamos a Seijoh entonces. 

—No, no, no. —Oikawa se queja moviendo sus manos. Se desliza más cerca de él para poder sostener su muñeca, y Kageyama aún se sorprende un poco con la mayor facilidad con la que lo toca ahora. Oikawa sostiene su muñeca contra su mejilla de forma suave luciendo una expresión abatida. —Perro loco-chan podría estar ahí, y va a lanzarse a olfatearte. No quiero eso Tobio-chan.

Kageyama no lo escucha muy bien al final, solo libera el aire que retiene en sus pulmones cuando Oikawa deja un beso en su muñeca al tratar de persuadirlo. 

—A uno público entonces. —sugiere Kageyama tratando de modular su voz. 

Oikawa le sonríe como si jugara con él y a su vez le muestra sus caninos; Kageyama lo observa ligeramente fuera de su mente, se pregunta porqué de repente es más consciente de aquellas cosas. Oikawa vuelve a besar con suavidad su muñeca, su mano da ligeros toques en el parche de su muñeca antes de quitarlo. Kageyama mantiene su mirada sobre él, sin poder contener el sonrojo de su rostro y asimilando nuevamente aquella extraña sensación que se extiende por su vientre. Deja salir un sonido de sorpresa cuando el alfa encaja sus colmillos a modo de juego en las glándulas de sus muñecas.

_Vaya._ Piensa para sí mismo sin saber si puede o no articular palabras.

—¿Mañana entonces? —pregunta Oikawa soltando su muñeca y ubicando el parche nuevamente en su lugar. Kageyama asiente con una mirada seria en su rostro, aunque puede escuchar su corazón con fuerza en sus oídos. Puede sentir el latido por todo su cuerpo. —¡Bien!, Ahora, ¿debería salir por la ventana?

—¿Por la ventana? —regresa la pregunta Kageyama. Quiere levantar su mano nuevamente, tiene la necesidad de tocarlo un poco, pero no entiende la razón.

—No lo digo en serio, solo que no se como salir de la casa sin que tu hermana me vea. Esto de aquí…—dice él moviendo sus manos al señalar toda la habitación. —no es la mejor primera impresión.

La conversación se desvía llevándose consigo cualquier otro pensamiento que Kageyama pudiera tener antes. Observa a Oikawa entre confundido y avergonzado, porque, aunque Oikawa no lo crea, él entiende la implicación social de aquello.

—Pero estuviste conmigo en mi último celo. —Kageyama trata de disimular su nerviosismo con aquella oración, y trata de pensar para sí mismo que lo peor ya ha pasado. Así que Miwa y su madre no podrían enojarse, bueno, tampoco es necesario que sepan lo del celo.

—Por favor no le vayas a decir eso Tobio-chan—ruega el chico ubicando una mano sobre su propio rostro. —Esa sería una peor impresión que esta.

Kageyama es el primero en salir del nido después de eso, camina por la casa con calma hasta llegar al sofá, no hay rastro de Miwa y suspira aliviado al regresar por Oikawa.

—Miwa ya se fue—dice ligeramente decepcionado mientras se asoma por la puerta. Aspira el delicioso aroma de su nido, la mezcla de feromonas hace que el lugar se sienta completo. Le encanta.

Oikawa se encuentra en el centro de su nido aún, ya está listo para irse, pero se toma su tiempo pasando las glándulas de feromonas de sus muñecas por el abrigo de estampado feo que Kageyama adora. Lo llena de un suave aroma a eucalipto y Kageyama lo observa ligeramente hipnotizado mientras su omega interno salta de alegría en su interior y habla en su mente extasiado. 

**Tan complaciente.**

Quiere acercase a él, solo tendría que caminar unos pasos hasta el lugar y sentarse a su lado, podría perfumarse con él y estaría dispuesto a no salir de esa habitación los días que siguieran solo para no ser descubierto por su hermana. Pero no puede hacer aquello.

Así que solo lo observa, preguntándose a sí mismo cuál de todas las versiones de Oikawa Tooru que conoce es la que ha estado con él desde ayer. Al final no importa, él las quiere a todas.

—Eso será suficiente, creo que podrías usarla un poco. Hasta que conozca a tu hermana. —Le dice Oikawa mientras se levanta del lugar, el omega interno de Kageyama se remueve con decepción al ver al alfa abandonar su nido y Kageyama frunce el ceño en respuesta a aquel sentimiento. —¿Crees que se enoje si le digo Miwa-chan?

Oikawa sale de la habitación tras él mientras Kageyama se encoge de hombros sin saber la respuesta. Es eso, él deberá conocerla más tarde que temprano, aunque las razones de aquello son demasiado vergonzosas como para detenerse a decirlas en voz alta.

Porque están saliendo y si Kageyama decidiera pasar su siguiente celo con él, la sociedad considera que es conveniente que los familiares del omega sepan quien entrará a su casa.

_No._ Kageyama niega con su cabeza rápidamente, la vergüenza de pensar en aquello cuando solo ha pasado un día lo comerá vivo. Da una respiración profunda tratando de ocultar el acalorado sonrojo de su rostro mientras arrastra sus pies hasta la salida.

Oikawa sale de su casa frente al frío de la mañana por la temporada Navideña, su respiración deja entrever el vapor producto de la temperatura y Kageyama aun lo observa sin poder creer que sea su alfa; está a punto de despedirse de él con el fin de huir de sus pensamientos vergonzosos cuando los labios de Tooru están sobre los suyos nuevamente, sin tomar movimientos innecesarios, solo presionándose sobre él de forma inocente. Aun así, el contacto actual es el suficiente para acalorar sus mejillas y hacer latir con fuerza su corazón. Oikawa da unos besos cortos sobre sus labios antes de rozar sus labios en su mejilla con suavidad.

—Hasta pronto Tobio-chan—le dice ligeramente divertido antes de irse y Kageyama pellizca sus propias mejillas comprobando por sexta vez que no está soñando.

Va a morir, está seguro que esta segunda pubertad va a terminar por matarlo.

Se encierra en su nido nuevamente mientras observa su teléfono, y la promesa que hizo con Hinata respecto a quien tendría una pareja primero desvía aquellos pensamientos extraños de su mente. Ha ganado solo unas horas después, una sonrisa maliciosa se extiende por su rostro mientras envía el mensaje con emoción.

“Gané”

Hinata solo le devuelve signos de interrogación sin entender lo que Kageyama trata de decirle, pero para Tobio, una victoria es una victoria. La anota en su libreta y luego asiente satisfecho. 

Los signos de interrogación de Hinata continúan llegando y Kageyama se cuestiona a sí mismo si debería expresar su situación de forma más directa. Observa fijamente el teléfono antes de decidir qué escribirá a continuación.

“Tengo novio”

El teléfono empieza a sonar inmediatamente. Kageyama contesta mientras trata que su mente ordene para él mismo las palabras apresuradas que suelta el alfa por teléfono.

—Habla más despacio idiota—le dice mientras ubica el altavoz para poder vestirse con el abrigo de Oikawa. Esconde su nariz en el aspirando el aroma suave del eucalipto y siente sus músculos liberar cualquier tensión que pudieran tener.

—Pero, ¡¿quién?! —pregunta Hinata en voz alta desde donde sea que esté.

—¿Cómo que quién?

Kageyama cree que la respuesta podría ser obvia, no tiene un contacto de ese tipo con ningún otro alfa que no sea Oikawa, y, además, Kageyama no se imagina a si mismo haciendo aquellas cosas con otra persona.

—Es que cuando estaba en Shiratorizawa—habla Hinata presuroso. —Hyakuzawa, y entonces…bueno eso.

—No te entendí nada. —responde Kageyama con una mirada de concentración sobre su rostro, se envuelve en su nido dejando cualquier cansancio sobrante salir. —Pero es Oikawa-san.

—¡Oh el Gran Rey!, es cierto, es cierto. ¡Felicidades Yamayama-kun! —La voz de Natsu se escucha a lo lejos diciendo “felicidades” —¿Cuántas victorias llevas entonces?

—Tengo que contarlas, pero voy ganando. —dice el omega sonriendo.

—Te dejaré atrás ya verás. ¡Solo unos días más e iremos a Tokio! —Hinata para un momento después de eso. La voz de Natsu se escucha distorsionada en el fondo. —¡Dinos como fue! Natsu también quiere saber.

—Yo también quiero saber Tobio-nii—dice la voz de una niña después de unos momentos. Y Kageyama sonríe con suavidad al hablar con Natsu. 

La conversación fluye después de eso, menciona unas cosas, y se guarda otras para él mismo. Habla con la hermana menor de su amigo un tiempo más, prometiéndole que la visitará, agradeciéndole a ella por aumentar su colección de clips para el cabello y después, solo escuchándola hablar sobre su día y respecto a cómo su hermano mayor ya no se golpea la cara con el balón de voleibol, entre otras cosas.

* * *

Escoger la ropa el día siguiente es lo más difícil, y ni siquiera debería serlo considerando que Kageyama solo debe elegir entre material deportivo. Pero, ¿acaso está mal para él querer verse bien ahora?

La sensación es distinta a la de hace meses, no es necesariamente por los demás, no solo se trata de Oikawa. Es por él, es porque le gusta esta nueva sensación de extraña seguridad, aunque está seguro que tampoco está listo para lucir su collar con orgullo, sabe que puede intentar empezar por ciertas cosas. 

Suspira mientras observa toda su ropa deportiva, decide que irá en azul, el tipo de ropa que usa siempre para entrenar. Además, combina de forma perfecta con los clips para el cabello de Natsu, al menos los que tienen forma de cuervitos. El espejo pequeño de su cuarto lo recibe como siempre, le permite arreglar su cabello y respira profundamente antes de salir de la casa.

Trota con suavidad, la suficiente para no gastar energías innecesariamente, y se detiene frente a la gran edificación mientras vuelve a colocar el accesorio que se ha deslizado sobre su fino cabello. No puede ver a Oikawa cerca, pero tiene la sensación de que no deberá esperar mucho. 

De un momento a otro, el alfa está frente a él, le sonríe de una forma en la que solo Oikawa puede hacerlo y lo toma por las mejillas como si aquello fuera lo que más disfruta en el mundo. 

—Hola Tobio-chan—le dice sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Kageyama se sonroja ligeramente sin poder acostumbrarse a la situación, se pregunta si Oikawa ha notado un poco del esfuerzo que hizo hoy para arreglar su cabello.

—Hola Oikawa-san—saluda con calma. Oikawa se separa de él, y le tiende una mano, Kageyama duda un momento, pero al final toma la del alfa. 

No hay tanta gente como Kageyama esperaba, pero no le molesta. Después de todo aquello implica mayor comodidad para jugar voleibol y menos personas observándolo con intenciones cuestionables.

¿Serían horas? Kageyama no lo sabe, solo se concentra en divertirse con el alfa. En esa extraña sensación de colocar un balón para él, en los toques sutiles que le da cuando están lo suficientemente cerca e incluso en su risa burlona cuando pone mucha fuerza en sus servicios y anota un home run.

Le encanta verlo practicar, sigue todos los movimientos de su cuerpo no solo como una forma de aprender sino también como una manera de apreciar cosas de Oikawa. Incluso de su estrepitosa risa producto de los errores de Kageyama.

Porque pasa algunas veces, debido a que Kageyama está perfeccionando su servicio para cuando compitan en Tokio. Así que cuando falla solo le queda observar a Oikawa intensamente mientras este abre los brazos un poco desde donde se encuentra, y ríe con fuerza ante el error de Kageyama.

—¡Otro home run Tobio-chan! 

—Oikawa-san, tienes una personalidad extraña. —recalca él hacia Oikawa, para su sorpresa, el alfa no se ofende por su implicación. 

—Iwa-chan, y Mattsun la catalogarían como desagradable. —responde pensativo hacia Kageyama, después de controlar su fuerte risa.

—¿Y tú qué crees? —pregunta Kageyama con curiosidad. Sin rastro de la ironía que ha aprendido a usar últimamente de su nuevo novio. Aunque no sabe si Oikawa es consciente de que lo ha aprendido de él.

Oikawa se mueve unos pasos hacia él, y lo toma de la mano entrelazando sus dedos. Kageyama tiembla ligeramente por el contacto, tal vez logre acostumbrarse pronto a toda la nueva cantidad de contacto que recibe. A todo eso que llena una parte de sus necesidades omegas que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

Observa a Oikawa fijamente, sus ojos azules lo miran cuestionándolo, pero Tooru solo mueve sus dedos contra sus nudillos en respuesta. Contiene su propia sonrisa tratando de resistir la necesidad de lanzarse encima del omega. 

—Tengo una personalidad demasiado asombrosa como para que ellos la entiendan. —dice juguetonamente; con su mano libre Oikawa acerca un poco más el rostro de Kageyama hacia él, da toques suaves contra el cuello del contrario sin sobre estimular sus glándulas de feromonas a través de los parches. 

Oikawa siente que la mirada que le regresa su adorable novio está plagada de un desafío silencioso en respuesta a sus propias acciones contra las glándulas de su cuello, aunque no sabe si es la parte instintiva de Tobio o su parte humana la que lo refleja. Eso no evita que aquella mirada de desafío haga que sus piernas tiemblen ligeramente. Lo atractivo que es Kageyama tampoco ayuda con el orden de sus pensamientos.

Así que piensa en como cambiar de conversación rápidamente y Kageyama por su parte, solo se pregunta que pasa por la mente del alfa.

—¡Puedo enseñarte a hacer un servicio! Ya sabes cortesía de novio Tobio-chan. —le dice Oikawa tratando de desviar el tema mientras coloca su brazo sobre el hombro de Kageyama. 

Sinceramente él cree que es un buen tema para tratar, sin embargo, tocar a Tobio, acercarse más a su presencia, continúa desviando su concentración.

—Ya se como hacer uno Oikawa-san, desde hace unos años. —le recuerda Kageyama con normalidad. Oikawa hace un sonido ahogado antes de alejarse y ubicar una mano sobre su pecho.

—Me siento herido.

Kageyama lo observa sin comprender, quita el clip de cuervo de su cabello por un momento para poder acomodar correctamente la parte que le cubre completamente la frente. 

Oikawa continúa observándolo, moviéndose inquieto en su lugar mientras espera por una respuesta a su corto drama, o al menos eso piensa Kageyama.

—Aprendí observándote, no te sientas herido Oikawa-san—dice Kageyama con suavidad tratando de calmarlo. Oikawa da dos pasos hacia él, una de sus manos da toquecitos en el clip para el cabello antes de acunar su rostro contra su mano y sonreír.

—No me siento herido. Soy un buen maestro, ¿no crees? —le pregunta de una manera ligeramente más seria. Kageyama ubica una mano en su boca por lo repentino de sus palabras y ríe, soltando una fuerte risa sin poder parar.

—No creo que aquello haya sido como enseñar Oikawa-san—señala mientras intenta controlar la expresión de su rostro. ¿Alguien de entre las personas presentes lo habrá visto reír? Kageyama espera que no, no quiere que nadie se sienta intimidado por su presencia, sus pensamientos empiezan a rodear su cabeza cuando las manos de Oikawa rozan su cuello con suavidad.

—¿Sería bueno decir que me quitas el aliento? ¿Te sentirías avergonzado si lo digo en público Tobio-chan? —pregunta suavemente sin dejar de sonreír y los pensamientos de Kageyama se detienen dando paso a una sensación llamada vergüenza. —Lo clips para el cabello se ven demasiado bien en ti. 

Está seguro que hay una expresión extraña en su rostro, sobre todo considerando las palabras del alfa. Porque, aunque por primera vez siente que morirá por la vergüenza, el escuchar a Oikawa halagarlo lo vuelve capaz de inclinarse ligeramente, sintiendo la suficiente confianza como para darle un corto beso en público, pero el contacto nunca llega.

—¿Qué clase de mala broma es esta? —pregunta Oikawa para sí mismo mientras su mirada se dirige a unos metros más allá de Kageyama. —Tobio-chan, ¿Y si vamos por un helado? ¿o una cajita de leche?

Kageyama lo observa confundido por el repentino cambio cuando una voz comienza a llamar el nombre del alfa, él busca girarse, pero Oikawa toma su rostro apretando sus cachetes, no lo hace con fuerza, solo lo usa como una forma extraña de desestresarse.

—¡Yuhu! ¡Oikawa-kun! —la animada voz de Tendou hace que Kageyama entrecierre sus ojos hacia Oikawa esperando su reacción.

—Satori-chan—saluda Oikawa soltando las mejillas de Kageyama y haciendo un signo de amor y paz con sus dedos. Su mirada se enfoca nuevamente sobre el omega antes de susurrarle al oído mientras observa a Tendou acercarse junto a Ushijima. —Si tu corres hacia la izquierda y yo hacia la derecha tal vez no los persigan.

—¿Tal vez? —pregunta Kageyama sin entender la razón de duda de Oikawa detrás de esa explicación. 

Suspira un poco, Oikawa siempre ha sido así, lo mejor que puede hacer Kageyama es tomar su mano nuevamente y apretarla con suavidad sin cambiar la expresión seria de su rostro. 

Oikawa ubica su mano libre sobre el puente de su nariz presionándolo, si estuviera en sus manos se inclinaría contra el omega y lo besaría hasta calmarse, pero no puede hacer aquello en un lugar como ese. Así que se concentra en el calor que su mano le otorga y trata de sonreír. Aunque falla un poco y solo logra una sonrisa forzada que le produce gracia a Kageyama.

Tobio deja salir un resoplido divertido de sus labios.

—¿Qué hace Ushiwaka aquí Tobio-chan? En un gimnasio público de voleibol.

—Probablemente vino a entrenar. —le responde Kageyama encogiéndose de hombros sin entender por completo la pregunta. 

Oikawa aprieta su mano un poco más antes de deslizarla por sus muñecas en un intento de masajear las glándulas de feromonas de las muñecas de Kageyama, sus reacciones de vergüenza y sus ligeros sonrojos nivelan sus emociones y calientan su pecho. Aunque no quitan el drama que le va a armar a Ushijima Wakatoshi.

—Pero, ¿Por qué? ¡En Shiratorizawa hay hasta caballos! —reclama Oikawa mientras Tendou se acerca a él golpeando su espalda, con una expresión que podría catalogarse como divertida.

—¡Amigo de hospital! —dice Tendou animadamente, Oikawa lo observa con una mirada que cambia a la molestia.

—¡No me engañas con la sonrisa falsa Satori-chan! —le dice Oikawa señalándolo, Kageyama se mantiene de pie entre ambos observando el intercambio entre los alfas antes de dirigirle una ligera inclinación con la cabeza a Ushijima. El otro omega le responde el saludo de la misma forma.

—Tan animado como siempre Tooru—señala el alfa mientras mueve los dedos de sus manos como si de un metrónomo se tratase, la gran sonrisa de su rostro disminuye hasta una más suave, increíblemente sutil pero presente.

—Esa si es verdadera. —afirma Ushijima observando fijamente a Tendou, antes de escanear con la mirada a la pareja. —Oikawa, ¿Cómo has estado?

—No me digas nada Ushiwaka, no he superado que perdiera en el shogi. —responde Oikawa cambiando el tono de su voz a uno infantil y girando su rostro lejos de Ushijima. —Así que evita hablarme, en esta vida y la siguiente.

Kageyama los observa sin entender, busca a Tendou con la mirada y el alfa vuelve a sonreír de forma ligera antes de hablarle. El sonido de los balones estrellándose contra el suelo llenan el ambiente mientras los cuatro caminan hacia unos asientos en las gradas.

—Él y yo nos vimos en el Hospital de Regulación de Feromonas algunas veces, Wakatoshi-kun estuvo ahí también, y Tooru-kun empezó a retarlo a todo tipo de juegos de mesa. —explica Tendou, su mirada persigue a Ushijima incluso cuando toman asiento, tararea para el mismo mientras ubica una mano sobre la rodilla de Ushijima.

—Oikawa perdió—señala Ushijima e invita a Kageyama a sentarse a su otro lado para poder hablar con él. —Kiyoomi-san dijo que todo estuvo bien, excepto por unos inconvenientes.

—Si, gracias por la ayuda Ushijima-san. —dice Kageyama inclinando ligeramente su cabeza.

—Quiero aclarar que no perdí todas—habla Oikawa levantando la voz entre el sonido del escenario. Se sienta junto a Kageyama y vuelve a tomar su mano con toda la naturalidad del mundo, luego, recuesta su cabeza contra el hombro del omega refunfuñando. 

—Ajedrez sí. —señala Ushijima con seriedad.

—Damas chinas también. —Le sigue Tendou. —Shogi igual y Mahjong..

—¡Bien! ¡Pero yo no sabía que Ushiwaka conocía hasta los juegos de mesa ancestrales de mi abuela! —grita Oikawa mientras levanta sus brazos al soltar la mano de Kageyama. —Además, ¿Por qué están aquí? ¿No tiene la poderosa Academia de Shiratorizawa un transbordador espacial para que se diviertan un poco?

—No tenemos uno de esos, ¿verdad Tendou? —pregunta Wakatoshi confundido por las palabras de Oikawa, él sabe que conoce toda su academia, pero nunca está de más preguntar. Kageyama inclina su cabeza igualmente confundido, él solo vio los caballos.

—No, lamento romper tu corazón Tooru-kun—dice Tendou con una voz cantarina. —Pero sería una buena idea.

—Sinceramente, no creo que tengamos el presupuesto para eso. —afirma Ushijima seriamente. —Pero si lo hubiésemos tenido, ¿habrías considerado en venir…

—Ni siquiera termines esa pregunta Ushiwaka—lo interrumpe Oikawa suspirando dramáticamente. Toma la muñeca de Kageyama llevándola a su nariz, aspirando el aroma a arándanos mientras el omega observa la conversación con curiosidad, totalmente indiferente a las acciones de Oikawa frente a los chicos.

—Respondiendo a tu pregunta, Wakatoshi-kun vino a ver unos papeles porque llegó a dar clases de voleibol aquí. —Tendou desliza su mano desde la rodilla del chico hasta su brazo, donde hace una ligera presión que envía una ligera corriente a la piel de Ushijima. Aunque nadie más lo nota. —¿No es así Wakatoshi-kun? 

Él asiente manteniendo su mirada estoica.

—Y ahora también hace servicio comunitario. —expresa Oikawa derrotado mientras Kageyama da golpecitos en su pierna queriendo animarlo, sin saber porqué.

—¿Ustedes que hacen aquí? —Tendou los observa con diversión, una sensación parecida a querer molestar a alguien vuelve a nacer en su pecho. —¿Acaso interrumpimos una cita?

—Si—dice Kageyama emocionado, pero no porque quiera afirmar a los chicos que su cita ha sido interrumpida. En realidad, aquello no le molesta, él solo quiere asegurarle a alguien que ahora está en una cita con Oikawa.

—Exactamente, mi novio y yo estamos en una cita. Y molestas Satori-chan. —señala Oikawa sonriendo con provocación. Sabe que Tendou no respondería a ninguna de sus palabras debido a su condición, pero para Oikawa, alfa que ve, alfa que quiere enfrentar. 

Es una lástima que no tenga esos sentimientos de enfrentamiento hacia Ushijima, su molestia hacia la perfección de aquel alfa es más humana que instintiva. 

—¿Una cita en para jugar voleibol? ¿Novio? —pregunta Tendou con curiosidad. Su boca se curva nuevamente en una expresión extraña. —Perdonen el rostro, estoy aprendiendo a controlarlo. ¡Pero la cita de voleibol es una elección interesante!

—Suena como una buena forma de aprovechar el tiempo y a la vez entrenar—dice Ushijima solemnemente.

Oikawa suspira derrotado, se acerca un poco hacia el oído de Kageyama para poder hablarle en susurros mientras ignora una conversación en la que se han metido tanto Ushijima como Tendou. 

—No admitiré que estoy de acuerdo en algo con Ushiwaka. Tu di que si de mi parte Tobio-chan—susurra al oído de Kageyama quien asiente ante aquella tarea. Oikawa se encuentra a si mismo sin poder apartar la mirada del omega. Quiere irse con él, podría llevárselo a otro lugar y besarlo hasta agotarse.

—Si es interesante Satori-san—dice Kageyama sintiéndose complacido consigo mismo mientras Oikawa deja salir una risa ligera desde su garganta.

—Tienes razón Wakatoshi-kun, a veces se me olvida que Tooru-kun también está obsesionado con el voleibol—se dirige Tendou hacia Ushijima quien solo asiente a sus palabras. Oikawa lo sabe, sabe que el pelirrojo seguirá hablando hasta que alguien lo detenga, así que decide terminar con la conversación lo más rápido que pueda.

—Bueno ha sido un gusto, pero mi amabilidad tiene fecha de caducidad. —dice mientras se levanta, toma a Kageyama por la mano nuevamente haciendo que el omega deje salir un ligero sonido de sorpresa—Y preferiría pasar el resto de mi tarde con mi adorable novio. Así que nos vemos.

Kageyama se sonroja ligeramente mientras es arrastrado fuera del edificio, solo alcanza a despedirse de los demás levantando su mano mientras sigue a Oikawa. No sabe donde caminan, pero Oikawa se mueve apresuradamente por el lugar hasta encontrar un espacio sin personas, no es más que una pared tras el edificio. Pero lleva tratando de no hacer aquello en público desde que llegaron, así que observa los alrededores una última vez antes de inclinarse de besar a Tobio.

Al principio, Kageyama no puede responderle. El beso lo sorprende empezando como los demás, un beso rápido y suave contra su boca, una mano sobre su cintura que lo acerca más a Oikawa. Luego el beso cambia un poco, sus labios se mantienen más tiempo contra los suyos, se mueven contra los suyos en un ritmo que Kageyama no puede seguir correctamente. Le tiemblan las piernas ante aquel contacto, el omega intenta ceder por completo hacia Oikawa, sus propias manos sostienen suavemente el rostro del alfa mientras el vapor de sus alientos se mezcla por el frío de la temporada.

Se pregunta si puede hacer algo más, la sensación en su vientre vuelve a aparecer, pero Kageyama no sabe que es aquello adicional que busca y quiere, tal vez aumentar la intensidad, pero ninguno de los dos sabe cómo hacerlo.

Suspira al separarse de Oikawa, quien lo observa con sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frío. El omega interno de Kageyama se regocija ante la vista, con aquel alfa observándolo de aquella forma intensa, la voz en su cabeza busca decirle cosas vergonzosas. Pero esta vez, Kageyama no se lo permite.

—Creo que desde ahora en adelante moriría si no puedo hacer esto diariamente. —suelta Oikawa antes de inclinarse hacia su cuello. No puede oler nada de aquel lugar, pues Kageyama no se ha quitado los parches. Pero le gusta ubicar su rostro cerca mientras abraza a la persona que tiene al frente.

_Bueno, la sinceridad es importante._ Se repite Tobio en su cabeza.

—Si, yo tampoco podría—afirma Kageyama hacia él. Oikawa responde con un sonido ahogado desde su garganta y Kageyama lo aprieta un poco sin entender.

—Otra vez dijiste algo vergonzoso Tobio-chan—dice desde su hombro. Kageyama frunce el ceño con confusión.

—Tu lo dijiste primero. 

Oikawa vuelve a dejar salir aquel sonido una vez más y Kageyama no sabe si reír o preocuparse. 

Caminan de regreso a casa mientras su conversación gira entorno al voleibol; al final de la tarde, son solo ellos dos, caminando mientras se toman de la mano y Kageyama observa a Oikawa hablar sin parar. Concluye que le gusta ver sonreír al alfa mucho más de lo que recuerda.

—Los médicos dicen que otro alfa no puede ayudarte a tratar ni la “calma” ni la “ira”, pero supongo que Satori-chan es una excepción. —le cuenta Oikawa mientras llevan a su casa. Kageyama solo se encoge de hombros, sin querer responder, porque no sabe guardar secretos y no está en posición de decirle a Oikawa que Ushijima es un omega.

Se paran frente a la casa del omega, los carros pasan frente a ellos y el viento mueve un poco el cabello de Oikawa. Kageyama distrae su mente observándolo, olvida el tema de Ushijima y eleva su mano para poder tocarlo mientras sonríe. Finalmente, finalmente ha podido hacer aquello.

Su cabello es más suave de lo que imaginaba, y Oikawa lo observa con una media sonrisa sin comprender, así que no se contiene inclinándose contra el omega. Kageyama entrecierra los ojos demostrando molestia cuando su mano abandona el cabello del alfa, sin embargo, su aliento escapa de su garganta cuando Oikawa roza nuevamente su nariz contra su cuello. Sería el mismo contacto de siempre sino fuese porque esta vez una de sus manos presiona las glándulas de su cuello, las masajea con una increíble suavidad pese a que no puede quitar su parche para liberar el aroma a arándanos y Kageyama siente como se seca su garganta.

—Estamos afuera. —intenta decirle con su voz entrecortada, aunque tampoco puede enfocar su mirada correctamente. Solo hay un escenario borroso frente a él que le impide concentrarse.

—Lo sé. Lo siento. —se disculpa Oikawa mientras su voz resuena baja contra su oído.

Hay un ligero ronroneo de parte de Oikawa después de sus palabras, la mano libera su cuello causándole una extraña decepción a Kageyama que se disipa rápidamente al encontrarse abrazado por el alfa. Lo sostiene cerca de él, en un apretado abrazo mientras sus manos pican por liberarse de sus propios parches y entrar a su casa a perfumarse con insistencia contra el alfa.

Pero no puede. Miwa lo sabría, mañana entrará a clases y no podría evitarla como en los fines de semana.

Así que no puede. Oikawa debe presentarse adecuadamente con ella y su madre, porque Tobio espera estar con él incluso en su siguiente periodo de celo. 

Eso no implica que no pueda besarlo un poco, ella no debería llegar pronto, así que se separa del abrazo un poco, e inclina su rostro en busca de un beso a lo que Oikawa sonríe por la iniciativa.

Si, puede besarlo rápidamente, y luego despedirse de él. No importa que aun no entren a la casa.

_No importaba._ Piensa Kageyama mientras su hermana lo observa un metro lejos de ahí. 

—Bueno hermanito. A veces olvidarse de papeles puede ser causar una sorpresa. —dice ella sin sonreír, pero no por lo que Kageyama piensa. Sabe que su hermano se había portado de forma extraña durante meses, el que salga con alguien solo era una cuestión de tiempo.

Así que no, la falta de su sonrisa no se debe a eso. Se debe a que el alfa al lado de su hermano, es como una versión femenina de la mujer que conoció en el hospital. Y solo el recuerdo de ella, le provoca enojo. Miwa sabe que no debería juzgar a todas las personas que se parecen a la mujer alfa, pero cuando no sabes el nombre de los involucrados y tu hermano no quiere decirte aquella información. Muchos parecen una amenaza. 

Así que deberán perdonarla si muestra sus dientes hacia el muchacho que lo observa sorprendido, ella intenta controlarse, pero el recuerdo de la egocéntrica mujer vuelve a su memoria.

Y también deberían perdonar a Oikawa, cuando la sorprende gruñéndole de regreso

_Vaya, Tobio se va a enojar conmigo por atacar a su alfa._ Piensa la mujer para sí misma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Vaya! La universidad me mata, pero escribir realmente me ayuda a relajarme xd
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer, les deseo una muy buena semana. También espero que pasen unas felices navidades y un buen año nuevo. Les envío un gran abrazo.
> 
> Me he dado cuenta que Kags ha cambiado bastante, que bonito es verlo crecer. 
> 
> Pensaba en la compañía de Tsukki, tal vez sea un ship medio crack. Así que hagan sus apuestas.
> 
> ¡Les amo! ¡Nos vemos pronto!


	14. Presentimiento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Espero que hayan pasado unas lindas festividades. ¡Un abrazo para ustedes!
> 
> Entramos con un nuevo capítulo este segundo día del año, con malos presentimientos y calentando los motores. Para ser sincera aunque se qué pasará dentro de unos capítulos si me da un poco de miedo xd
> 
> ¡Anuncio!  
> Si alguien entra esta semana buscando el capítulo 15 siento decirles que no podré publicarlo. Lastimosamente, mis exámenes de la universidad se han cruzado con el fic y no he tenido tiempo de escribir, pero prometo que la siguiente semana publicaré el capítulo 15  
> Muchas gracias por su comprensión ♥️😃

Kageyama procesa la escena mucho después de que haya pasado. Cree que solo ha alcanzado a dar un corto pestañeo cuando Oikawa se ubica frente a él gruñéndole a Miwa. En el fondo, a Kageyama no le resulta un comportamiento extraño; su pareja alfa solo trata de protegerlo frente a una posible amenaza. Es una lástima que él no lo escuche cuando Tobio intenta decirle que no es una amenaza sino su hermana.

—Oikawa-san, ¡Espera! 

Su voz carece de sonido cuando lo llama. Quiere acercarse a Oikawa, rodear con sus brazos su cuerpo y tranquilizarlo. No. Es más que eso, no quiere hacerlo, él necesita hacerlo. ¿Así se siente ser dominado por el instinto?

Sus pies se apresuran hacia él, intentan tocarlo, pero Miwa y Oikawa se alejan también. Se rodean haciendo un círculo en el jardín externo de la casa, y solo se observan. Analizándose y buscando una forma de atacar. Sin embargo, ninguno hace el más mínimo movimiento de retirar sus parches y liberar su aroma.

Kageyama vuelve a intentar llamarlo, su mente recuerda el enfrentamiento que tuvo Oikawa con el alfa de Wakutani la última vez, y quiere detenerlo. No por su propia seguridad y sorpresivamente, no por la de su hermana. Quiere detenerlo porque él sabe que si esto continúa Oikawa será lastimado, no físicamente, será lastimado por su propia mente ante su falta de control. Incluso cuando él no tiene la culpa.

Su novio indefenso que se ha esforzado por muchos años, que constantemente ha buscado salidas para poder ser un ser humano normal incluso en un mundo dominado por los instintos. 

Pierde su voz entre un suave quejido, porque no sabe qué hacer. Oikawa da una rápida mirada hacia él, y un ronroneo suave sale de su pecho. Intenta decirle que está bien, que puede confiar en él. Sin embargo, Kageyama comprende que ese no es el problema, no es Oikawa quien busca tranquilizarlo sino su alfa, en la creencia de que la mujer frente a él representa una amenaza. 

¿Dónde estará Oikawa en medio de todo eso?

Kageyama no lo sabe, pero entiende, que el ronroneo que él le entrega a Oikawa desde lo profundo de su pecho no es suyo, es de su omega. Aquellas partes animales que no entienden la situación buscan tranquilizarse de una forma extraña. Aun así, Kageyama entiende, que a diferencia de Oikawa, él si puede controlar a su parte omega. Eso no evita que las emociones más primarias de su omega interno se filtren por su cuerpo, confundiéndolo.

Su parte omega salta en su interior por un momento, entregándole a Kageyama una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado.

El regocijo.

Aquel estado de gozo se extiende por su cuerpo al presenciar el comportamiento de Oikawa. Lo abruma y lo asusta. Un alfa protegiéndolo, buscando como demostrar su dominio contra un competidor más fuerte, todo por él. Kageyama niega con su cabeza, busca nivelar su parte humana, pensar racionalmente. Ese no es Oikawa, y este no es él. Su voz regresa a él, y Tobio parpadea al recuperar el control sobre su cuerpo, y es durante ese pequeño momento que su hermana sostiene a Oikawa del cuello de su camisa gruñendo. 

Miwa es la primera en actuar, impulsada por la necesidad alfa de proteger a su familia. Al niño que ha ayudado a cuidar desde el momento en que su negligente padre omega los despreció. 

¿Un culpable? No hay un culpable, solo es una mujer alfa tratando de proteger a su hermano y solo un hombre alfa tratando de proteger a su omega.

Es irracional, es animal. Y por ese mismo hecho es que ellos no pueden detenerse a pensar racionalmente en quien están prontos a atacar. 

Miwa de repente se encuentra mostrándole a Tooru sus largos colmillos de alfa adulta, completamente desarrollados. Todo un símbolo de superioridad frente a los colmillos de Oikawa, los cuales, pese a que no son tan pequeños en comparación, exponen su condición de alfa que no ha alcanzado la adultez. 

Kageyama la escucha gruñir con fuerza, observa el cuello de su hermana tensarse en desafío y a Oikawa responder de la misma manera. No hay golpes involucrados en la primera etapa de un enfrentamiento alfa adulto, Kageyama sabe que con aquel despliegue de superioridad alfa su hermana de forma inconsciente le está dando a Oikawa la oportunidad de rendirse. Los parches se irán después si es que él no se somete ante ella, y Kageyama sabe que, si eso llega a pasar, su alfa perderá. Enfermo o no, es una premonición de la que no se puede liberar. Porque Miwa es una alfa adulta.

«Ayúdame, ayúdame a pensar en una solución» Le exige Kageyama a su omega interno en su mente, le ruega que se controle. Que no se deje dominar por aquel escenario de poder, y que le permita pensar en cómo evitar que se lastimen.

Oikawa, por su lado, hace un ligero movimiento, sus ojos escanean a Miwa con una mirada muerta y sus manos se elevan con intención de sostenerla por el cuello. No se va a someter, incluso si sabe que puede perder. Porque sus enojados instintos lo obligan a moverse de la única forma en la que podría tener una ventaja. Usando la fuerza física.

« **Niño tonto, debes usar el aroma.** », señala la voz interna de su omega en forma de ayuda. Le tiene lástima, Kageyama sabe que su omega interno tiene lástima por ellos, por no dejarse llevar por aquel sentimiento animal. Aun así, Kageyama agradece que lo ayude.

—¡Oikawa-san! —Kageyama llama su nombre con insistencia y por un momento planea seguir llamando su nombre, dándose cuenta que está cometiendo el mismo error que la última vez.

Kageyama hace un movimiento rápido y arranca sus parches justo cuando Oikawa ha ubicado sus manos alrededor del cuello de su hermana, quien, a su vez sostiene con fuerza los antebrazos de Oikawa, observándolo aún más enojada que al inicio del enfrentamiento. 

Para la mujer alfa aquel hombre alfa más joven, intenta atacarla con fuerza física, como una patética rata que no puede enfrentarse correctamente a alguien más fuerte.

Un aroma teñido con un tinte de alarma y miedo llega a las narices de ambos. Miwa sale del trance del enfrentamiento inmediatamente, su mente le indica que hay un omega en peligro cerca, y la presión de aquellas manos en su garganta la regresan a la realidad rápidamente. La misma presencia de un omega cercano evitó que atacara directamente a Oikawa al inicio y ahora su aroma, la detiene. 

No es difícil liberarse del chico, pues, pese a que no ha salido del trance del enfrentamiento, se presenta confundido sin saber si continuar o no. Miwa lo observa, analizando su extraño comportamiento antes de empujarlo hacia el suelo y derribarlo.

Oikawa le devuelve una mirada enojada a la mujer, sus colmillos relucen al mismo tiempo que suelta un gruñido, pero no hace el intento de levantarse. Sus ojos analizan a Miwa, la reconocen como una alfa con mayor fuerza que él y su mente empieza a buscar formas de destrozarla. Aun así, muy en el fondo de su mente algo se lo impide. Se lo ha impedido desde el inicio, le ruega que no ataque a nadie. Que no destroce el esfuerzo que ha puesto toda su vida, y su parte alfa responde a la parte humana empezando a ceder.

Kageyama se preocupa, pese a que Oikawa está enfermo, el aroma debería ser suficiente. Su hermana se ubica a su lado, lo toma por los cachetes mientras Oikawa se mantiene en el suelo observando el pasto del jardín. El aroma a arándanos de Kageyama entra por sus fosas nasales, lo desconcierta y lo invita a ceder, pero aquello le resulta difícil. El alfa se siente atrapado, aquel extraño enojo invade su cuerpo mientras el delicioso aroma de Kageyama busca suavizar sus emociones. 

Se siente impotente, y gruñe desde el suelo. Se contiene a sí mismo de levantarse y atacar a la mujer frente a él mientras su parte racional se aferra desesperadamente a la dulzura del aroma de su omega.

—¿Estás bien Tobio? —pregunta Miwa con preocupación.

—Si, pero él no está bien. —responde Kageyama soltándose de su agarre. Miwa abre sus ojos sorprendida cuando su hermano se aparta de su lado.

Los ojos de la alfa persiguen a Kageyama quien se precipita hacia el alfa. Miwa levanta una mano para detenerlo, pero su hermano lo ignora mientras observa con preocupación a Oikawa.

—Tobio, espera un momento. —trata de decir Miwa, sin embargo, Kageyama la ignora.

Aquel alfa debería salir del estado de enfrentamiento ante el aroma de un omega angustiado, pero Miwa solo ve a un adolescente que duda entre atacarla o no, así que entrecierra su mirada esperando por cualquier movimiento que podría lastimar a su hermano. 

—Oikawa-san—vuelve a llamar Kageyama. Bajo la mirada atenta de su hermana, él toma el rostro de Oikawa entre sus manos, obligándolo a mantener su mirada sobre sus ojos—Es suficiente. Estoy bien.

Kageyama observa a Oikawa respirar con fuerza, como si estuviera agotado. Las feromonas del omega se liberan con mayor intensidad rodeándolo, abrazándolo hasta que el alfa logra salir del trance del enfrentamiento. Se asusta, observa a Kageyama con rápidos parpadeos y lo aleja con suavidad negando con la cabeza. 

Oikawa ubica sus manos contra su cabeza tratando de ocultar su rostro tanto de Kageyama como de Miwa.

—Lo siento. —murmura con una voz partida. —Lo siento tanto. 

Kageyama deja salir un sonido suave desde su pecho, busca consolarlo con más que el aroma y lo abraza con fuerza, pero la creciente negativa que Oikawa hace con su cabeza le indica que él no quiere ser tocado en aquellos momentos, así que Kageyama se separa un poco y eleva una de sus manos para acariciar su cabello cuidadosamente. Oikawa le da una sonrisa forzada indicándole que aquello está mejor. Miwa los observa a lo lejos de una forma que el omega no puede entender, finalmente, su hermana deja salir un largo y cansado suspiro.

—Haz que entre a la casa. —Es lo único que dice antes al girarse y abrir la puerta principal.

Ambos caminan detrás de ella. Kageyama no sabe ni siquiera por dónde empezar, la preocupación se acumula en su pecho mientras su hermana desaparece de la cocina y Oikawa toma asiento en el mismo lugar de siempre sumido en sus pensamientos. Kageyama quiere quedarse con él, quiere decirle que está bien, que ha hecho su mayor esfuerzo, pero su hermana llama su nombre desde donde se encuentra.

—Ya vengo. —le dice a Oikawa, dando un suave beso en la frente del chico.

—También debería ir a hablar con ella. —expresa Oikawa, su mirada se mantiene baja mientras Kageyama se sienta a su lado dando suaves toques en su espalda. —Te juro que lo intenté.

—Lo sé, lo hiciste bien. —Kageyama le habla con una ternura que no sabía que podía expresar. —No fue tu culpa Oikawa-san. Yo hablaré con ella.

Oikawa intenta negarse, hace un intento de levantarse para ir con él, pero Kageyama se niega con vehemencia dándole a entender que es un problema que debe primero solucionar él, a lo que Oikawa solo responde cayendo sentado nuevamente contra el sofá. 

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —pregunta Miwa mientras Kageyama entra a la cocina.

—Oikawa Tooru. —responde Kageyama acercándose a ella, el ambiente es tenso, pero también hay una preocupación presente.

—¿Por qué no salió del trance del enfrentamiento? —pregunta Miwa nuevamente mientras se sirve un vaso de agua que coloca sobre una mesa. 

—No lo sé—Kageyama baja su mirada. Está mintiendo, sabe que esto es el resultado de la enfermedad de Oikawa, pero no quiere decirle a Miwa que Oikawa tiene “ira alfa”. 

Su hermana mantiene sus ojos azules sobre los de él, pese a que toma el agua con calma, en sus ojos aparece una mirada de frustración. Es parecida a la mirada de frustración que su hermana ponía cuando discutía con su madre por las consecuencias que dejó el lazo roto de su padre cuando se separaron. Aun así, Miwa no dice nada y Kageyama se preocupa. 

Tobio cierra sus puños con arrepentimiento, no debió mentirle. No es el punto de esta conversación ocultar información hacia su hermana. Es mejor ser sincero con ella, el lazo le envía una sensación de incomodidad de parte de Miwa y ser el causante de aquel sentimiento lo hace sentir culpable. 

—Bien—dice ella cruzándose de brazos. —Dime Tobio, ¿desde cuándo sales con él? 

Sus pies tocan el suelo con incomodidad, no sabe cómo responderle a su hermana. Kageyama suelta una profunda respiración antes de levantar su mirada y observarla con su seriedad característica. Se pregunta cómo ella estará lidiando con las turbulentas emociones que le envía Tobio a través del lazo.

—No hace mucho, pero llevamos pasando tiempo juntos desde abril. 

—Me mentiste cuando te pregunté lo del trance, pero en esta ocasión no lo hiciste. —señala su hermana liberándolo de aquel sentimiento de incomodidad que trasmite el lazo. Kageyama niega con su cabeza inmediatamente, su boca se abre tratando de liberar palabras.

—Lo siento. —dice él inclinándose ligeramente.

—Está bien, solo…—Miwa suspira y vuelve a servirse un vaso de agua antes de continuar hablando. —Hay un alfa allá afuera que intentó ahorcarme, algo poco común, pero posible. Yo lo desafíe primero porque se parecía a la mujer alfa que habló conmigo en la clínica el día que saliste herido de ese enfrentamiento alfa. Así que aquello fue mi culpa, pero eso no va a hacer que ignore el hecho de que él no salió del trance como un alfa normal. 

—Oikawa-san no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Kageyama eleva su mirada en un vistazo rápido hacia la sala, no puede ver a Oikawa desde donde se encuentra, y sinceramente espera que esté bien. Quiere ir y recordarle que no es su culpa, que incluso si Miwa no está del mejor humor debido al enfrentamiento, ella tampoco lo culpa por lo sucedido.

—Yo lo sé. Lo sé—ella repite. —Eso también hace que su intento de ahorcarme ya no sea inusual. ¿Ese chico está enfermo cierto?

Él asiente sin decir nada en respuesta.

La conversación lo hace sentir incómodo, incluso cuando él sabe que es algo que tenía que enfrentar tarde o temprano. El sonido de los toques nerviosos que su hermana da contra el suelo de la cocina con su pie lo vuelven más consciente de dónde está y lo obligan a volver a sus ojos hacia ella. 

—Voy a asumir que es ira alfa, porque la calma alfa es muy inusual y ciertamente los afectados no reaccionan como aquel chico. —dice su hermana levantando sus manos al ajustar la banda de su cabello. —¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Porque te enojarías, dirías que es peligroso que yo esté con él. —las palabras que salen de los labios de Kageyama siempre han resultado para él una verdad, pero sacarlas al tenso exterior lo hacen sentir extraño, no le gusta asociar a la palabra peligro con Oikawa.

—Me alegra que entiendas que es peligroso Tobio.

—Hermana. —dice Kageyama llamando su atención. Se repite en su mente que prometió esforzarse, que no puede dejar que todo el esfuerzo del muchacho que espera derrotado en la sala sea en vano. —Oikawa-san ha esforzado mucho. Él es una buena persona. Yo solo quería que tú y mamá lo conocieran cuando él estuviera bien, no así.

Kageyama observa a Miwa moverse incómoda por la habitación, transmitiéndole así aquel sentimiento de negación a través del lazo. Así que él sabe su posición respecto a Oikawa incluso antes de que ella lo diga en voz alta. Miwa no está de acuerdo con la situación.

—Voy a ser sincera contigo, no me gusta la idea. Incluso si yo lo enfrenté primero, sus reacciones son peligrosas. ¿Qué pasará si en algún punto te ataca?

—Soy el omega que su alfa interno escogió, él no me lastimaría. 

Sus manos tamborilean nerviosas a su costado, Kageyama confía en que Oikawa no lo haría. Él no buscará lastimarlo, pero también sabe que es una idea que su hermana no podrá entender por completo.

Eso no evita que una parte en el fondo de él, aquella que se llena como un vaso con dudas, se pregunte si Oikawa realmente está mejorando con respecto a su enfermedad.

—No cambiaré de posición. —Miwa sorprende a Kageyama caminando fuera de la cocina, sus pasos resuenan sobre el suelo mientras él la persigue con una mirada de concentración.

Los ojos del omega relucen de preocupación, Oikawa levanta su rostro del suelo interrumpiendo su propia línea de pensamientos al escuchar las voces acercarse. Sus ojos reflejan impotencia.

La mujer se planta frente a él, hace señas hacia Tobio para que se siente al lado de Oikawa mientras ella se mantiene de pie observándolos. El omega muerde el interior de su mejilla en nerviosismo, y su mano cubre la de Oikawa, tratando se tranquilizarlo.

—No estoy de acuerdo, —reafirma Miwa. —pero no puedo tomar decisiones por ti Tobio. Puedes seguir con él, pero le dirás a mamá lo más pronto que puedas. Sin embargo, —la mirada de la mujer alfa se detiene sobre Oikawa pese a que no se dirige hacia él— si él te ataca, aunque sea una vez, tendrás que dejarlo. Y me lo dirás, ¿Me lo prometes?

Oikawa se tensa a su lado y Kageyama entrecierra los ojos con preocupación.

—Si, yo te lo diré. ¿Lo desafiarías?

El rostro de su hermana se torna en una sonrisa ligera, sus ojos azules escanean a Oikawa con una expresión parecida a la lastima y por primera vez desde que entraron a la casa ella se dirige hacia el alfa.

—Obviamente. —dice ella con suavidad. —Tendrán que cortarme las manos si dejo que alguien lastime a mi hermano sin consecuencias de por medio ¿No crees Tooru?

—Yo no voy a lastimarlo. —afirma Oikawa, quiere decir más, quiere que ella confíe en él, pero las palabras no abandonan su garganta con facilidad. Oikawa solo se siente como un alfa patético y asustado. 

—Mamá decidirá el resto de cosas cuando se entere. —Miwa se acerca más a ellos, ubica una mano sobre el cabello de Tobio despeinándolo un poco. —No te enojes mucho conmigo. —su mirada se dirige a Oikawa nuevamente después de aquella oración. Reflejando algo similar a la compasión —En realidad, no mereces nada de lo que estás pasando Tooru, no te culpo, eso es algo que quiero que entiendas, pero ponte en mi posición ¿sí? Tobio es mi prioridad y tengo que cuidar de él.

—Entiendo. Gracias—responde Oikawa hacia ella. Sinceramente, no sabe que más decirle.

—No estoy enojado contigo Miwa —responde Kageyama con confusión y Miwa solo sonríe antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. 

No es enojo lo que siente, no puede imaginarse a sí mismo enojándose con su hermana, si él tratase de describir aquella emoción mejor, diría que es preocupación. Por un futuro que no conoce.

Oikawa toma la mano de Kageyama, sus dedos se entrelazan y cierra los ojos tratando de tragarse todas sus emociones. Su mente inicia un conteo lento mientras busca una fingida tranquilidad en su interior, es como si rellenara un vaso en su interior cada vez más. 

—Tobio-chan estoy seguro que esa fue una muy mala primera impresión. —se queja Oikawa manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. —¿La cagué verdad?

—No lo hiciste. —responde Kageyama y sus ojos se clavan con intensidad sobre el alfa. Lo observa fijamente, como si quisiera decirle algo, pero no encontrase las palabras. Oikawa por su parte, le devuelve la mirada antes de sentarse correctamente y sonreír.

—Vas a hacerme un hueco en la frente si me sigues mirando así. —dice mientras abre sus brazos. Oikawa entiende el mensaje con rapidez, no sabe si lo hace como hombre o como alfa, pero entiende que Kageyama quiere darle un abrazo y ahora, él ya listo para tocarlo. —Ven aquí.

Kageyama se apresura a abalanzarse sobre él, y Oikawa deja salir un sonido de sorpresa por la presión ejercida en el abrazo. Kageyama esparce su aroma sobre Oikawa, espera, con un ligero deje desesperado que su aroma lo tranquilice. Que lo ayude en cualquier cosa que lo mantiene intranquilo.

—Lo hiciste bien Oikawa-san. —susurra mientras lo abraza con más fuerza. —nadie aquí está enojado contigo. Nada de esto es tu culpa.

La presión con la que lo abraza crece un poco, Kageyama quiere que Oikawa llore un poco, que se libere de cualquier opresión que pueda existir en su pecho. No quiere que el alfa frente a él se torture de esa manera, tragándose sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, Oikawa solo le regresa el abrazo luciendo una mirada impasible y despreocupada. Kageyama sabe que el chico intenta tranquilizarlo, pero no quiere esa tranquilidad falsa. 

Su corazón se aprieta por el pesar de su preocupado alfa.

* * *

—No entiendo la necesidad de reunirnos un día antes del viaje—se queja Tsukishima mientras se acurruca junto a Iwaizumi en una esquina del nido de Sugawara.

Kageyama trata de mantenerse interesado por la conversación de todos a su alrededor. Mediados de enero lo recibe con una extraña sensación de hambre, el hambre necesitada del contacto que no ha tenido de forma apropiada desde que su madre y su hermana empezaron a controlar sus reuniones con Oikawa.

—Este año el inicio de las nacionales no fue a inicios de enero porque bueno…—aclara Asahi moviendo sus manos mientras intenta explicar. —…será la primera vez en años que se presenten omegas, nosotros y los de Nekoma. También, escuché que hay una mujer omega entre los equipos femeninos. Sería bueno hablar de eso.

—Eso no explica la razón de estar aquí. —murmura Tsukishima. —Ya nos habían dicho eso.

—No hay una, solo quería reunirme con todos antes de una estresante exposición de alfas en Tokio. —responde Sugawara—Realmente contagias emoción a nuestras reuniones Tsukishima.

—Me alegra aportar con lo que pueda Suga-san—expresa Tsukishima con un deje irónico en su voz.

La mirada de Kageyama se eleva al techo de la habitación mientras piensa, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pudo perfumarse con Oikawa?, se han visto desde el incidente, pero no pueden hacer mucho más allá de entablar conversaciones. Miwa está todo el tiempo cerca, como si mágicamente hubiese arreglado sus ocupados horarios de trabajo. 

Sinceramente, Kageyama quisiera ir y buscar a Oikawa, pero ambos esperan demostrarle a su hermana que el alfa no es un peligro. Incluso si eso significa ser vigilados hasta que Oikawa pueda conocer a su madre alfa.

Asahi observa a Kageyama con una ligera incomodidad proveniente de sus instintos, lo levanta un poco antes de sostenerlo contra su pecho para poder tomar cuidado de él. Lo mantiene cerca rodeándolo de su aroma a pino mientras Kageyama le regresa una mirada cargada de confusión y sumisión omega.

—La expresión en tu rostro me está poniendo nervioso. —le explica a Kageyama mientras empieza a dejar su aroma a pino sobre él.

Kageyama asiente sin pensarlo demasiado, su mirada se dirige hacia Sugawara quien atiende con especial atención a Iwaizumi, Kageyama entiende el trato, incluso su omega interno se ha sentido nervioso por el extraño cansancio que ha venido reflejando Iwaizumi desde hace un par de semanas, y aunque también quiere acercarse a ayudarlo, sabe que un omega con más experiencia como Sugawara es la mejor opción.

—Bien, ahora creo que estás menos estresado. —sonríe Sugawara hacia Iwaizumi mientras envuelve al omega en mantas. 

—Me siento demasiado somnoliento. —responde Iwaizumi en voz baja.

Su estado es parecido al que Kageyama experimentó cuando tuvo su primer beso con Oikawa; frente a ellos se encuentra un Iwaizumi cansado, del que su omega interno ha tomado control por unos minutos para sumirlo en un sueño de descanso. 

Dormirá algunos minutos tratando de nivelar su liberación de feromonas y darle un descanso a su cuerpo y mente, así que Kageyama se relaja un poco al verlo dormir plácidamente. Poco después, Sugawara se levanta de su lado, siendo Tsukishima el que se acomoda al lado de Iwaizumi, acurrucándose nuevamente entre su aroma a lavanda.

—¿Qué tal va la segunda pubertad Kageyama? —pregunta Sugawara, mientras Tobio es sostenido en el regazo de Asahi, quien ubica su barbilla sobre su cabeza olfateándolo. 

—Bien, supongo que ahora tengo más presentes ciertas cosas. —responde Kageyama fundiéndose en el aroma de Asahi. —Hace poco leí algo sobre la voz omega, me preguntaba si podría usarla a futuro.

Sugawara observa lo observa con atención tratando de no mostrar una expresión excesivamente confundida en su rostro. Ahora que Kageyama cada vez se acerca más a la adultez omega tienen mucho que enseñarle, aquello lo hace sonreír divertido.

—Nosotros nunca aprendemos a usarla a voluntad idiota, solo los alfas pueden hacer eso. —murmura Tsukishima mientras recuesta su cabeza contra el estómago de Iwaizumi. —La voz omega es algo que sale cuando estás en peligro o para tratar de calmar a tu alfa.

Kageyama le lanza una mirada enojada, la cual Tsukishima ignora riendo entre dientes con un deje burlón. Sugawara le hace una señal a Asahi para que suelte a Kageyama y él pueda abrazarlo también, sin embargo, Asahi se niega, apretando más a Kageyama.

—Entiendo que estés triste porque se te quemó el pan en la cita, pero yo también quiero perfumar a Kageyama. —se queja Sugawara confundiendo a Tobio, él observa con duda al omega con aroma a vainilla buscando por información.

—No es solo eso, la preocupación de Kageyama me pone ansioso. —responde Asahi y su aroma refleja sus turbulentas emociones. —Y no me recuerdes lo del pan Suga.

La expresión abatida de Asahi obliga a Kageyama a dejar salir un aroma calmante, hay unas notas de feromonas maternales junto con el principal aroma, son casi imperceptibles, pero están presenten. Kageyama desvía sus pensamientos relacionados a Oikawa hacia aquella extraña sensación de tranquilidad que se extiende por su pecho y frunce el ceño con intensidad producto de la confusión.

—Vaya—dice en voz alta, y Sugawara vuelve a reír divertido.

—No te preocupes Kageyama, estas cosas pasan bastantes veces. Conforme pase el tiempo las vas a controlar más. Solo mira a Tsukishima, ¿Cuándo lo has visto dejarse llevar por la necesidad de consolar a otro omega?

—No sé si me estás halagando u ofendiendo Suga-san. —responde Tsukishima.

—Digamos que mitad y mitad. —bromea Sugawara antes de volver a dirigirse a Asahi—Ya has ido a algunas citas con Aone-san, creo que la situación del pan de la última vez no es grave, y además lo de Kageyama es la falta de aroma alfa.

—Falta de aroma alfa—murmura Kageyama para sí mismo.

—Tu y Oikawa no han compartido aromas en un tiempo. —explica Sugawara. —Para nosotros el aroma de nuestro alfa es adictivo, tal vez no de forma consciente, pero nuestro cuerpo la exige. Él nido provisional que tengo en la habitación de Daichi tiene nuestros aromas impregnados fuertemente. —Sugawara se acuesta en su propio nido mientras pasa un pañuelo contra las glándulas de sus muñecas. —el café y la vainilla huelen muy bien juntos. 

—Aone huele como pan recién horneado. —murmura Asahi mientras abraza a Kageyama por la espalda. —Tuvimos una cita en la panadería de su familia, y se me quemó el pan. Él dijo que estaba bien, pero me moría de los nervios.

—¿Aone-san habla tanto? —pregunta Kageyama con confusión. Asahi sonríe con suavidad ante aquello.

—Cada vez más, dijo que Hinata lo ha ayudado con eso. Me gusta mucho escucharlo hablar.

Asahi entierra su cabeza en una almohada ocultando su vergüenza, pero Kageyama puede ver sus orejas teñirse de rojo. Una cita para aprender a hacer pan le parece interesante, sobre todo considerando lo mucho que a Oikawa le gusta el pan de leche. 

—Anímate Asahi, tienes más citas pendientes para después de las nacionales. —agrega Sugawara sonriendo. —Y para sorpresa de todos, tus madres no asesinaron a Aone la primera vez que lo vieron, Futakuchi estaba preocupado de verlo sin un brazo la siguiente vez que se reunieran. ¡Con un poco de paciencia no pasaras solo el celo anual!

—Suga por favor, deja de decir cosas vergonzosas. —habla Asahi con su voz amortiguada contra la almohada.

Sugawara se ríe, deja a Asahi en paz con un movimiento de manos antes de dar una mirada rápida hacia donde Iwaizumi duerme, luego regresa su atención a Kageyama sonriéndole con complicidad.

—Yo diría que la siguiente vez que veas a Oikawa, le saltes encima. —propone Sugawara.

—Cuando supiste que estaban saliendo no querías que él estuviera cerca de Kageyama—lo interrumpe Tsukishima, su suave aroma a pastel de fresas rodea a Iwaizumi quien empieza a despertar de su siesta. 

—Bueno estaba preocupado—se queja Sugawara haciendo señales a Tsukishima para que recueste su cabeza en sus piernas. Pero el omega se niega porque no quiere interrumpir el sueño de Iwaizumi —Sigo preocupado, pero yo digo: si se va a arriesgar, hay que apoyarlo.

—Tus cambios de animo a veces me sorprenden—expresa Asahi.

Tsukishima levanta su cabeza del abdomen de Iwaizumi cuando este empieza a levantarse, y Sugawara es el primero en acercarse al omega para sonreírle con ternura. Iwaizumi pasa sus manos por sus ojos mientras el cansancio de su cuerpo es eliminado y suelta un suspiro de alivio.

—Creo que esa ha sido la mejor siesta que he tenido en mi vida. —dice con una voz ronca al despertar. Se endereza y su cabello se dispara por todos lados haciendo que Tsukishima suelte un bufido.

—Eso podemos notarlo Iwaizumi-san.

—¿Irás a despedirnos mañana Hajime-san? —pregunta Asahi.

—El bus sale casi a la media noche Azumane-san, no creo que sería una buena idea—le recuerda Tsukishima y sus manos levantan una sábana que pasa por su rostro con suavidad.

—Voy a tratar de ir. —responde Iwaizumi, su mirada se gira hacia Kageyama como si una idea surgiera en su mente. —¿Va a ir Trashykawa? Creo que si me acompaña alguien no habría problema.

Kageyama frunce el ceño mientras piensa, no le ha preguntado a Oikawa respecto a eso. Espera que vaya, y considera seriamente el consejo de Sugawara, se supone que Oikawa lo visitará en Tokio, pero Kageyama va a explotar si no logra tener el aroma del alfa sobre él antes de irse. 

—Él siempre se aparece. —responde el omega volviendo a mirar con fastidio a Tsukishima quien ríe nuevamente. —Además, mamá quiere conocer a Oikawa-san lo más pronto posible. Quiere que viaje a Tokio. 

Él y Oikawa en Tokio no suena como una mala idea, le preocupaba interponerse en los entrenamientos del chico, sin embargo, el alfa le ha asegurado que las cosas no serían de esa manera. Y cada vez que le habla sobre eso, cuando le entrega la idea de que podrán pasar tiempo juntos, ante Kageyama se presenta esa sensación de regocijo, de querer monopolizarlo. Se pregunta si Oikawa en su condición de alfa, se sentirá de la misma forma.

Sinceramente, lo asusta un poco, todas estas nuevas sensaciones que se entrelazan a su género secundario lo asustan, pero tampoco quiere huir de ellas. Se siente como un desafío para Kageyama lidiar con ellas, como si de un buen oponente en un partido de voleibol de tratase.

—No estamos de vacaciones, ¿Cómo viajará? —la voz dudosa de Sugawara llega a oídos de Kageyama quien se encoje de hombros confundido. 

—El idiota se las arreglará. —habla Iwaizumi con un deje de diversión en su voz—Las clases no son el problema, ya saben a los alfas les permiten faltar cuando se les pegue la gana. El problema es el dinero, la familia de Shittykawa tiene dinero, pero les aseguro que él no tiene ni un centavo.

Kageyama muerde su labio inferior con nerviosismo por la situación del dinero, y su teléfono vibra al recibir un mensaje de Oikawa sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Kageyama lo contesta dejando de lado su nerviosismo al leer al alfa quejarse, puede sentir sus mejillas sonrojarse mientras los omegas a su alrededor lo observan fijamente, pero, aun así, Kageyama mantiene su mirada en las quejas infantiles de Oikawa respecto a cómo a su panadería favorita se le ha acabado el pan de leche diario. Solo puede decirle que aquello es una lástima a lo que Oikawa le responde con un “Te extraño” repentino.

—Tienes el rostro tan rojo que hasta siento pena por ti. —se burla Tsukishima.

—Cállate. —responde Kageyama lanzando una almohada en su dirección. Asahi vuelve a reír divertido con la situación, sin mencionar nada. 

—No te preocupes Kageyama, es probable que yo le preste el dinero. Pero dejaré que me ruegue un poco. —responde Iwaizumi sonriendo de forma aterradora. Kageyama no sabe si sentirse aliviado o no por las palabras de su amigo.

Se mantienen en silencio durante un largo momento. Kageyama se recuesta en el nido de Sugawara sin saber que más preguntar. Quiere cambiar de tema, pero a la vez hay cosas que le preocupan y necesita la opinión de sus amigos, incluso la de Tsukishima. 

—¿Creen que fue apresurado? —Kageyama pregunta interrumpiendo el silencio. —Lo mío con Oikawa-san.

—Si. —responde Tsukishima encogiéndose de hombros al igual que Sugawara. —Pero su alteza debería seguir siempre sus propios designios. Eres algo así como un gobierno totalitario.

—Yo imaginaba que eventualmente pasaría—señala Iwaizumi. —Para ser sinceros, yo creía que ese idiota se lanzaría encima tuyo desde ese primer partido de práctica que tuvimos.

—¿No llevan haciendo eso desde abril? —regresa la pregunta Asahi interrumpiendo su línea de pensamientos. Kageyama asiente en respuesta. —No te preocupes, Suga fue mucho más rápido. 

—Asahi no digas eso. —lo interrumpe Sugawara cubriendo su rostro con una almohada. Asahi solo sonríe ligeramente, y Kageyama lo observa atento al igual que los demás omegas del lugar.

—Suga y yo conocimos a Daichi durante primer año, un día eran amigos y al siguiente, me di cuenta que me había convertido en la tercera rueda. —se lamenta Asahi. 

—Entonces le saltaste encima. —ríe Iwaizumi, para luego tener que esquivar una almohada que lanza Sugawara. —Aunque se nota que lo llevan bien, el aumento de implementos para el nido debe ser regalo suyo.

—Todo eso sucedió en menos de dos semanas—expresa Asahi derrotado, aunque Kageyama cree que puede sentir un poco de diversión en su voz.

Probablemente, esa ha sido la primera vez en su vida que Kageyama ha visto a Sugawara tan rojo por la vergüenza.

* * *

Kageyama estaba seguro de que su hermana se encontraba cerca hasta hace unos momentos; tan solo la presencia de Oikawa pone a la alfa alerta, por eso, el hecho de que él se encuentre frente a su hermano sin nadie alrededor sería suficiente como para que ella se quede. Sin embargo, ha desaparecido.

El resto de los estudiantes esperan a Nishinoya, quien aun no ha llegado. El reloj aun no marca las doce, pero todos se han despedido de sus familiares, incluso Kageyama. 

—Creo que Miwa ya se fue. —le dice Kageyama a Oikawa. El alfa solo sonríe negando con su cabeza, mientras se ubica frente a él observándolo fijamente.

—Por voluntad no fue, pero podríamos agradecerle a Iwa-chan esto. ¿Tu hermana no está saliendo con nadie verdad? ¿No crees que se verían bien juntos?

El rostro de Kageyama refleja una expresión de concentración absoluta mientras Oikawa lo observa sonriente disfrutando de sus expresiones a cada momento. Kageyama piensa en las preguntas, para él ninguna de estas tiene algún sentido, pero se da el lujo de pensarlo mejor. Desde la primera vez que ellos se vieron juntos hasta la última ocasión, el problema es que no guarda muchas memorias de aquello. Para él, su mente desecha el detalle de ciertas cosas con el fin de almacenar más información de voleibol, pero al final, pese a que no guarda las memorias si guarda el presentimiento.

—¡Oh! —exclama mientras ubica una de sus manos en su boca. —Si lo harían.

El hecho de no haberse dado cuenta antes, lo hace sentir un poco avergonzado. Se pregunta a si mismo, si la situación de cansancio de Iwaizumi estaba relacionado con su hermana. ¿Tal vez un rechazo? 

No sabe que decirle a Oikawa, no sabe cómo explicarle que no tiene la menor idea respecto a la vida amorosa de su hermana. Desde la perspectiva de Kageyama, su hermana nunca ha salido con nadie de forma oficial. 

—La verdad no sé si es que sale con alguien. —dice concentrándose en sus memorias. —Creo que no.

Las manos que lo sostiene desvían la atención de su pregunta. Kageyama sabe que Oikawa cambia constantemente de ánimo, también sabe que el hecho de no haber podido reafirmar su aroma sobre el omega lo mantiene nervioso e impaciente. El consejo de Sugawara regresa a su mente en aquel momento.

—Bueno, le mandaremos una tarjeta de felicitaciones y agradecimiento a Iwa-chan por la ayuda. —le permite saber Oikawa mientras sus manos sostienen las muñecas de Kageyama presionándolas con suavidad.

—Iwaizumi-san tal vez te golpee por eso. —le deja saber el omega, pero realmente su concentración se mantiene en el contacto físico que Oikawa ofrece a sus muñecas.

—No sería la primera vez, ni será la última. —responde Oikawa con una voz cantarina, luego su voz cambia hacia algo parecido a la molestia mientras masajea las glándulas de feromonas de sus muñecas. —Esto de tener de limitarme con el aroma me pone de mal humor.

—¿Cómo está la situación con tu alfa interno? —pregunta Kageyama, Oikawa toma una de sus manos mientras la eleva a sus labios para besarla suavemente.

—Normal, supongo. Aunque ahora me está insistiendo que te secuestre y deje mi aroma sobre ti Tobio-chan.

—Habrán muchos alfas en Tokio, no sería una mala idea. —reflexiona Kageyama mientras recuerda el consejo de Sugawara. 

El poder hablar con Oikawa sin nadie más presente lo tranquiliza, le gusta pasar tiempo con él, le gusta sentir como el ritmo de su corazón se eleva cuando le sonríe y más que todo eso, le gusta saber que Oikawa también puede relajarse a su lado. Incluso si Oikawa se ha comportado como siempre desde el enfrentamiento con Miwa, el omega aún tiene la sensación de que aquel evento le pesa. 

—No me des ideas Tobio-chan, la última vez cuando estábamos viendo "Arrival", estuve a punto de llevarte al parque, pero Miwa-nee da miedo. 

Kageyama eleva sus manos para poder tirar de los cachetes de Oikawa, el chico deja salir un sonido de queja ante el movimiento mientras un puchero se extiende por su rostro. 

—Llegarás después del primer juego. —asegura Kageyama tratando de volver a hablar con Oikawa, quiere hacerlo rendirse para poder tener su aroma. —Podría pedirle a alguien más que me ayude con los aromas como cuando fui a Tokio.

«¿Realmente acabo de decir eso?», piensa Kageyama mientras niega con la cabeza para retractarse de sus palabras. Oikawa gira su rostro lejos de él con una mirada ofendida en respuesta.

—Tobio-chan, ¿no te han dicho que la manipulación no es buena? —Oikawa suspira dramáticamente antes de tomar su mano nuevamente. —Tú ganas, preferiría perder mis medicinas a dejarte ir a Tokio sin haberte cubierto con mi aroma una vez más. Más te vale no tener el aroma de nadie mas cuando llegue. Solo debe estar el mío rodeándote.

—Entiendo. —responde el omega.

Kageyama sonríe victorioso mientras intenta no pensar en la vergüenza que siente por haber dicho aquello con anterioridad. La verdad, no se imagina a si mismo buscando a Atsumu y Sakusa nuevamente por ayuda para que lo llenen de esencia alfa. Él solo necesita de Oikawa. 

La mano que lo sostiene lo incita a seguirlo. Con solo unas pocas luces de Karasuno permitiéndoles ver, Kageyama se deja guiar, mientras a lo lejos intenta hacerle una señal a Hinata para indicarle que volverá pronto. La ropa que llevan impide que el frío de la noche se cole por sus huesos, pero él sabe que la temperatura está ahí, lo observa con facilidad en las mejillas de Oikawa sonrojadas por el frío y en el vapor que sale de su boca. Sus ojos vuelven escanean el lugar en busca de algún asiento, pero no puede encontrar ninguno.

Oikawa se ubica frente a él, mientras la espalda de Kageyama choca contra una parte del edificio, y resuenan las voces de sus compañeros de equipo a lo lejos.  
Un nudo nace en el vientre de Kageyama, finalmente, después de tantos días podrá disfrutar de las feromonas de Oikawa sobre él. Lo necesita, necesita de su aroma sin nadie de por medio evitándolo. Necesita el eucalipto cubriendo su cuerpo hasta hacerlo sentir mareado y mucho más allá de eso, necesita asegurarle a Oikawa que todo está bien a través de las feromonas, incluso cuando lo ha estado haciendo desde aquel incidente. Porque sus instintos quieren ayudarlo y complacerlo.

Complacer.

Aquella es otra nueva sensación producto de su segunda pubertad. ¿Complacer como ser humano? Eso no es nuevo, Kageyama buscaba eso antes, controlando más sus emociones para no ser grosero con sus compañeros o evitando señalar errores dentro de los partidos. ¿Complacer como omega? Aquello es nuevo, es la necesidad de someterse, de exponer su cuello frente al alfa que lo observa. 

Se siente extrañamente abrumador.

—Solo nos quedan quince minutos. —señala Oikawa al observa su teléfono.

—Quince minutos. —reflexiona Kageyama con el ceño fruncido.

Aquel tiempo tan corto lo hace sentir decepcionado y un puchero desanimado se extiende por su rostro. Quince minutos hasta que ellos puedan nuevamente verse en Tokio, aquello no suena como algo que llenaría sus necesidades omegas.

—No sé cómo salga esto, pero trata de seguirme el ritmo. —susurra Oikawa antes de inclinarse a besarlo. 

Es suave como todos los besos que han compartido desde diciembre, pero conforme pasan los segundos el beso empieza a tornarse más demandante. Kageyama aventura sus manos tras el cuello del alfa, su interior se remueve insistente por sentir aquel aroma eucalipto. 

Solo cuando ha sido capaz de quitar el parche del cuello del alfa puede sentir a su interior tranquilizarse. Está por todos lados, como si reemplazara el aire que respira, las feromonas de Oikawa empiezan a marearlo. Kageyama sabe que debió pasar todos estos días sin liberarlas, y se alegra ser él quien reciba la descarga del aroma.

Oikawa se separa unos pocos centímetros de sus labios, sus manos recorren el mentón de Kageyama mientras sonríe suavemente. Sabe que está abrumado, incluso Kageyama puede observar en sus ojos la mirada complacida producto de su propia sumisión. El pulgar de Oikawa sube lentamente hasta sus labios donde lo invita a abrirlos ligeramente, Kageyama sigue aquella orden silenciosa mientras lo recibe nuevamente. Sería la primera vez que se han besado de esa forma, con su lengua avanzando por su boca, le resulta extrañamente húmedo y dominante. 

Trata de seguir el ritmo lo mejor que puede, aun escucha la respiración de Oikawa mezclada con el propio latido de su corazón en sus oídos y luego, la mano que se aventura sobre su cuello liberando sus glándulas de feromonas y consigo su necesitado aroma a arándanos.

Se vuelve a separar de él para poder observarlo correctamente, la petición no hablada de sus ojos invita a Kageyama a someterse. Él responde inclinando su cabeza, mostrando su cuello solo para él mientras respira agitadamente por las espesas feromonas de ellos mezclándose. Se siente dominado por Oikawa, de una forma en la que no lo había hecho antes, con las manos del alfa pasando desde su cuello hasta su cabello mientras tararea complacido, dónde enreda sus dedos en el suave cabello de Kageyama manteniendo la curvatura de su cuello expuesta hacia él. Tobio puede sentir la nariz de Tooru recorrer todo, desde el espacio tras su oreja hasta las clavículas que se ocultan en la chaqueta de un uniforme. 

Una de sus manos intenta alcanzar la muñeca libre de Oikawa justo cuando el alfa hunde su nariz en su cuello embriagándose con su aroma. Kageyama suelta un quejido demandante, la muñeca de Oikawa ahora ya no está a su alcance.

—Bájala. —trata de decirle. Se sorprende a sí mismo dándose cuenta que incluso decir aquella palabra es bastante difícil.

Oikawa vuelve a poner su muñeca al alcance de Kageyama mientras presiona su mejilla contra la del omega acercándose más hasta poder rozar las glándulas de sus cuellos. La mezcla de los aromas los rodea con fuerza, y Kageyama está seguro que los demás alfas—con su sentido del olfato más desarrollado. —podrían olfatearlos fácilmente. Pero no le importa.

Aquello se siente distinto, está por todos lados, siente como si Oikawa lo tocara incluso sin tocarlo. No sabe cómo describir aquella sensación que hace lagrimear sus ojos y soltar un suave quejido cuando el aroma toma poder sobre él, abrumándolo completamente. Quiere más, el omega en su interior le exige más de Oikawa, pero la alarma de su bolsillo marca el final de los quince minutos más largos de su vida. 

Aun así, insuficientes.

Un suspiro abandona los labios de Kageyama cuando se separan. Oikawa ubica sus manos contra sus hombros para tomar distancia de él y lo observa complacido mientras respira entrecortadamente.

—Espero que dure lo suficiente Tobio-chan—susurra Oikawa, y Kageyama asiente demasiado abrumado por las feromonas.

—Son muchas horas de viaje. —es lo único que atina a decir Kageyama dando una respiración profunda entre cada palabra. 

—Por suerte, a diferencia de ti, cuando me toque viajar tomaré el tren bala. —dice juguetonamente al sonreirle.

Kageyama observa su sonrisa, sus poderosos colmillos descendidos producto de la emoción. No. No es emoción, pero Kageyama no sabe como catalogar a esa extraña sensación.  
Oikawa se ubica a su lado sosteniendo su peso mientras caminan de regreso, su mano lo sostiene por la cintura mientras Kageyama se tambalea con una mirada de concentración, aunque él sabe que se trata de una mirada perdida. Una parte de él se siente culpable por abrumar tanto a Tobio, pero aquello es reemplazado por la satisfacción de sentir su aroma fuertemente sobre su piel. 

Los demás los esperan cerca, y Kageyama puede ver, incluso a través de su bruma, como los alfas y omegas del equipo dan un paso lejos de ellos. Por un lado, por la marca de feromonas alfa que hay sobre su cuerpo y, por otro lado, por el fuerte aroma arándanos que cubre a Oikawa. En un mensaje claro de pertenencia omega-alfa.

—No vemos pronto Tobio-chan—dice Oikawa enredando sus manos para poder elevarlas y depositar un suave beso contra cada una de ellas. —Te voy a extrañar.

—Solo no nos veremos un día. —le dice Kageyama frunciendo el ceño por confusión, la bruma de su mente disminuye permitiéndole hablar. Oikawa lo suelta ubicando sus manos contra su propio rostro para quejarse.

—Matas el ambiente que estaba tratando de construir aquí. —dice Oikawa abatido. —Ya sabes, como una despedida romántica en una película.

Kageyama ubica una mano sobre su boca ocultando su risa, una sensación cálida de extiende en su pecho mientras intenta responderle, pero Oikawa solo levanta su rostro para observarlo con atención.

—También te voy a extrañar. —responde Kageyama mientras le entrega una sonrisa victoriosa al verse capaz de controlar su propia bruma. Aunque Oikawa no entiende porqué le sonríe de esa manera. —¿Cómo volverás?

—Akiko vendrá por mí. —explica Oikawa habiéndose recuperado de su momento dramático. Kageyama asiente, no sabe nada de la madre de Takeru, pero asume que los hermanos se cuidan entre ellos. —Seré un cuidador de niños de por vida.

Oikawa vuelve a inclinarse hacia él al verlo recuperado de la bruma, se pega un poco a él incluso en la presencia de los demás, que giran su mirada hacia otro lado sin querer verlos. Se siente extraño, Oikawa siente que necesita abrumar a Kageyama necesita dominarlo solo un poco más. Se inclina más a él antes de morder su hombro suavemente, Kageyama deja salir un sonido de sorpresa ante aquello y niega con la cabeza tratando de alejarse de Oikawa, a lo que él responde con una suave risa.

El recuerdo de un beso en la mejilla es lo último que recibe del alfa antes de separarse de él.

Kageyama se siente extraño después de aquello, la mordida en su hombro no dolió, pero lo impresionó de una extraña forma. Por un momento pensó en presentar su cuello hacia Oikawa nuevamente, en someterse ante él. Pero la presencia de sus compañeros de equipo a su alrededor le regresó el control sobre su cuerpo. Finalmente entendió que aquella sensación que experimenta a veces con Oikawa, es excitación. Se sonroja dominado por la vergüenza, ¿así se sienten todos los omegas?

—Suban todos, Nishinoya acaba de llegar. —invita Takeda mientras junta sus manos con parsimonia, su condición de beta ayuda en la organización y cuando Kageyama se da cuenta se encuentra de pie, en medio del bus. 

Se dirige hacia Hinata, pero el alfa niega con la cabeza ubicando sus manos en su nariz.

—Sabes que nunca me negaría a sentarme contigo Yamayama-kun, pero estás recién perfumado y me repele—responde Hinata respirando por su boca. Kageyama asiente entendiéndolo, camina hacia atrás mientras entierra aquel anterior pensamiento vergonzoso en el interior de su cuerpo.

—Creo que lo mejor sería que todos los omegas viajen en la parte de atrás. —interviene Sugawara, se levanta del lado de Daichi dejando un suave beso en sus labios antes de dirigirse hacia Kageyama. —Vamos antes de que Tsukishima diga algo como: No quiero Suga-san, no puedes obligarme.

Se ubican todos en la parte te atrás, Asahi se acerca a Kageyama demasiado somnoliento como para hablar. Y Kageyama observa a Sugawara hablar con insistencia hacia Tsukishima unos puestos más adelante.

—Sabía que dirías eso. —le dice Sugawara a Tsukishima señalándolo con un dedo.

—Deberías ir Tsukki—sugiere Yamaguchi mientras bosteza a su lado. Tanaka lo molesta desde otro asiento cercano.

—Anda Tsukishima, la terquedad no es una virtud. —dice riendo.

Tsukishima suspira agotado antes de levantarse y caminar hacia ellos. Sugawara lo sienta a su lado y recuesta su cabeza contra su hombro, afortunadamente para Kageyama, ninguno ha mencionado su vergonzosa situación con Oikawa antes de que se despidieran. Se pregunta si deberá hablar con él respecto a eso cuando se encuentren en Tokio mientras las feromonas de eucalipto atacan sus sentidos.

* * *

Iwaizumi siempre se ha preguntado cómo hay ocasiones en las que termina cediendo por las ideas estúpidas de Oikawa, y es que ha tenido muchas a lo largo de su vida. Huir en medio de la noche haciéndose el idiota inconsciente solo porque Oikawa tuvo la sensación de que así podría pasar un tiempo con Miwa Kageyama, se suma a las mala decisiones que ha tomado en su vida.

Lo peor de todo, es que aquel estúpido plan funcionó.

Donde un momento se encontraba caminando lejos de los estudiantes de Karasuno al otro tenía una alfa preocupada que insistía en acompañarlo a su casa, causando una sensación de satisfacción en Iwaizumi. Lo cual él considera que debía ser obvio, nadie en su sano juicio dejaría a una persona alejarse sola en el medio de la noche. Aun así, se queda junto a la alfa, se deja guiar al automóvil, pero no se sube. 

—Déjame llevarte a tu casa Hajime-kun. —insiste ella mientras Iwaizumi se cruza de brazos.

Iwaizumi sabe que debería decir si, después de todo este era el objetivo, pero duda. No se imagina estando en el mismo espacio que ella, sobreviviendo un corto viaje recordándose a sí mismo el inminente rechazo. Lo hace sentir pequeño, remueve sus instintos más primarios de mantenerse cerca de aquella alfa, que se presenta imponente frente a él, en la que el poder y la elegancia se expresan a través de sus movimientos. 

Iwaizumi quisiera poder salir corriendo o retroceder el tiempo. 

—Está bien. —dice después de unos segundos. 

Lo reconoce. Sabe que al menos no es tan tonto como para caminar a solas tan tarde, el cansancio de su cuerpo le recuerda que no debe estar cerca de ella de esa manera. No cuando tendrá que dejarla nuevamente. Su cuerpo ha estado cansado por la falta de la presencia de Miwa, incluso si nunca ha experimentando el aroma de sus feromonas. Su inexperimentado omega interno ha sufrido el rechazo al igual que su parte humana, y lo castiga manteniéndolo cansado.

El camino es tranquilo, y silencioso. Lo suficiente como para hacer que entre en desesperación, ¿Su casa siempre quedó tan lejos?

—Hajime-kun, ¿cómo llevas el rechazo? 

Iwaizumi levanta la mirada, sabe que ella no se refiere al rechazo en el sentido de palabras sino al de su parte instintiva, eso no evita que se pregunte por qué en el nombre de todos los dioses de todas las religiones los hermanos de la familia Kageyama no tienen algún filtro. 

—Como mi omega interno estaba volviéndose más cercano a ti, ahora me atormenta con cansancio físico debido a eso. —responde Iwaizumi con su mirada pegada a la ventana.

—En cambio, mi alfa interna me mantiene de mal humor. —le deja saber la mujer sin despegar su mirada del camino. —Alisa, una de las alfas con las que trabajo, me dijo que la siguiente vez que le gruña me va a arrancar la garganta. ¡Lo peor es que lo dice con una sonrisa tan inocente! Cualquiera pensaría que no es capaz de decir algo como eso.

—Cosas alfa. —dice Iwaizumi sin saber como seguir con la conversación. Es incómodo, y él desearía poder detener su corazón que late con fuerza.

Su maldito corazón, que ganas de apuñalarse a sí mismo. No de forma literal, sino más bien como una exageración producto de la incomodidad.  
Miwa suspira.

—Se que no debería hablar de esto después de lo que pasó. —explica ella. —Conforme pasaron los días, sentía que me había precipitado y me encontré a mi misma con preguntas sin respuesta. 

Se detiene un momento como si intentara ordenar sus pensamientos e Iwaizumi trata de averiguar hacia dónde se dirige esta conversación. Las calles conocidas se acercan, pronto llegará a su casa y seguirá con la ardua tarea de olvidarla. 

—No sé a dónde quiere llegar con esto Miwa-san—le dice con formalidad. Su padre debe estar esperándolo. —Entiendo que solo estuvieras siendo amable conmigo, no debí confundir la situación.

Su casa finalmente aparece. Se encuentra cerca y Miwa se estaciona al frente, la mano de Iwaizumi descansa sobre la manija, sin embargo, vuelve a retirarla del lugar. Se gira hacia la alfa, observándola con seguridad, tiene que terminar esta conversación pese a que siente que va a vomitar de los nervios.

—No, no. Espera, por un momento sentí que iba a chocar el auto de la impresión. —dice la mujer mientras golpea su frente contra el volante, Iwaizumi levanta sus cejas por la confusión. —A lo largo de mi vida he tenido muchos arrepentimientos Hajime, yo no quiero que tu te vuelvas uno de esos. Yo no solo estaba siendo amable.

No es algo común para Iwaizumi ver alfas abatidos, es extraño. Incluso si los alfas si se sienten de esa manera suelen expresarlo con menor frecuencia que los omegas. Ella realmente lo ha considerado, todas las palabras que le está diciendo en este momento las ha venido pensando desde hace mucho tiempo e Iwaizumi no sabe que decirle. Porque se siente conmovido.

Si algo lo caracteriza es la sinceridad, ella espera que él le diga algo, y obviamente él le dirá que no tiene idea de que hacer a continuación.

—Siendo sincero, no sé como responder a eso. —dice con un poco de incomodidad. Miwa ríe, una risa suave que se traga cualquier palabra que Iwaizumi podría tener pendiente para decirle.

—Bueno, yo también quisiera ser sincera. Nunca antes había considerado dejar de lado mi posición respecto a enlazarme. —vuelve a hablar Miwa. Iwaizumi sostiene el cinturón de seguridad con fuerza, al igual que la última vez, no sabe cómo terminará esta conversación —Si fuera sincera contigo, no he podido quitarme de la cabeza el aroma a lavanda de la cabeza. 

El rostro de Iwaizumi se tiñe de rojo por la vergüenza, y gira su mirada para no ser visto. Aunque no necesita mucho esfuerzo para aquello, después de todo, la alfa sigue hablándole mientras mantiene su frente contra el volante. Su parte omega lo hace sentir como si corriera en círculos en su interior del puro pánico, ¿Por qué él siendo tan fuerte tiene una parte omega tan nerviosa? Es una de las cosas que siempre ha pensado, y que regresa a su mente ahora. Le grita que a una alfa le gusta su aroma, a una alfa que podría someterlo incluso cuando él no duda de su propia fuerza.

«Masoquista, eres una pequeña mierda masoquista», le dice a su omega interno en su mente, intentando ignorar el salvaje latido de su corazón. Está a punto de toser de la impresión cuando Miwa levanta su mirada del volante. 

—Hajime, eres la única persona a lo largo de mi vida que me ha hecho dudar de mi posición. Traté de aferrarme a ella en esa ocasión, incluso ahora quiero aferrarme a la idea de no tener un enlace, pero es difícil. —Miwa suelta su cinturón de seguridad para poder girarse, Iwaizumi siente cómo sus ojos azules lo obligan a mantener su mirada sobre ella, no sabe si es una cosa de instintos o simplemente de nerviosismo, pero él la observa hipnotizado. —Creo que es un mal movimiento de mi parte, se supone que debería actuar cómo una adulta responsable después de lo que pasó. Pero, ¿Qué te parece si nos conocemos mejor antes que cualquier cosa? Estaría dispuesta a contarte más de mi y me gustaría saber más de ti.

Detrás de todo eso, le da la razón. ¿Qué conoce él de Miwa Kageyama? De lo que le gusta, de su familia, de su trabajo. Tiene tanto por aprender, y realmente espera poder darse la oportunidad de hacerlo, también le gustaría hablarle a ella sobre si mismo.

La seriedad de su mirada lo atrapa. Resulta extraño para Iwaizumi remover los principios de alguien, pero le dará un punto a la alfa, él mismo está a punto de renunciar a su regla de no intentar nada más con alguien que lo ha rechazado. 

Iwaizumi libera el cinturón de seguridad, para distraer su mente. Conocerse mejor, aquello no suena mal, supone que es un buen comienzo. «Mierda», dice para sí mismo mientras siente que su corazón se traslada a vivir gratuitamente en su garganta. 

—Si, creo que podríamos hacer eso. —responde él. Intenta mantener la calma cuando la ve sonreír, cuando sus colmillos descienden por la emoción. —En otra ocasión, cuando no sea la media noche podríamos hablar, a mí también me gustaría poder conocer más de ti. 

—Gracias, y yo realmente lo siento por precipitarme. —dice Miwa mientras pasa una de sus manos por propio su cuello demostrando nerviosismo.

Decide que es suficiente, que si se queda más tiempo en este espacio cerrado va a empezar a sonrojarse, y a él realmente le gusta mantener su dignidad intacta. 

—Hasta pronto, gracias por traerme. —se despide mientras sale, pero ella lo detiene al sostenerlo de la muñeca. Iwaizumi se gira mientras la observa debatirse entre preguntarle más cosas.

—Tobio, dijo que eres amigo de Oikawa Tooru. Se que no es el momento, pero ¿Qué perspectiva tienes de él?

—Es un idiota. —responde Iwaizumi sin dudar, la mano que sostiene su muñeca no roza los parches que cubren sus glándulas y aquello lo hace sentir ligeramente decepcionado. Miwa Kageyama, siempre tan cuidadosa. —Pero es una buena persona.

—Bien. —afirma ella al liberar su muñeca. —Gracias Hajime, ten una buena noche. Espero que nos veamos pronto.

Él asiente, despidiéndose de la misma forma. Las manos le tiemblan incluso cuando entra la llave a la cerradura y abre la puerta, se fija en que la mujer solo se ha ido cuando se asegura que él haya entrado a la casa. Y finalmente la estaca en su corazón cede y cede también el cansancio de su omega interno.

—Espero que estés satisfecho y me dejes dormir. —habla en voz alta mientras intenta decirle aquello a sus instintos. Aunque él también está satisfecho, está emocionado. La primera alfa que intentará tener algo con él, que realmente se lo planteó incluso después del rechazo, que antes de cualquier cosa está dispuesta a conocerlo y a dejar que él la conozca a ella.

Habla con su padre antes de dirigirse a la habitación, ignorando cómo su parte instintiva salta de emoción en su pecho, le transmite incluso ideas vergonzosas, el solo suelta un bufido en respuesta. Su primera acción es querer contarle a Matsukawa lo que acaba de pasar e incluso a Oikawa, pero el alfa es el primero en mandarle tres mensajes seguidos.

“¿Qué tal te fue?” 

“Seguro que mi plan fue un éxito, no me agradezcas Iwa-chan” 

“Te dije que hablar no mataría a nadie”

Iwaizumi deja salir un sonido de cansancio de su garganta, ¿agradecerle a Oikawa o no hacerlo? Sabe que debe hacerlo, pero es difícil. Se rinde, solo porque está de buen humor.

“Idiota. Gracias”

No llegan mensajes después de eso, por lo menos por unos minutos más. Tanto que Iwaizumi siente que Oikawa se ha quedado dormido o ahogado con su propia saliva, pero un mensaje llega justo después con una foto adjuntada. Uno que lo hace levantarse de su cama para dirigirse a la habitación de su nido por la repentina preocupación.

“En realidad, te mensajeaba porque quería preguntarte algo” escribe Oikawa en el mensaje. “¿Sabes qué puedo usar en esto? Son un poco recientes, pero ya sabes Iwa-chan, se supone que los alfas no utilizan ayudas innecesarias. Solo que el dolor me está empezando a molestar.”

La imagen adjuntada muestra el abdomen de Oikawa contra la luz.

“Pero que mierda. ¿Te has metido en alguna pelea?” responde Iwaizumi en el mensaje.

No tiene sentido, no tiene ningún sentido para Iwaizumi que Oikawa se encuentre lastimado y que la imagen que le adjunta muestre su abdomen con moretones y marcas de golpes. No son más de tres, pero se extienden, seguramente por la fuerza utilizada.

¿Qué carajos está pasando con su mejor amigo?

* * *

—Cada situación es distinta, en el campamento de Kageyama había cierto tipo de seguridad, pero ahora en las Nacionales hay muchas variables que controlar, equipos llenos de alfas que están alcanzando el pico de su segundo género, a punto de ser adultos. Si algo malo pasa, seguirá solo siendo un evento desafortunado que no se pudo controlar. Por eso, todos deben cuidarse. —explica el entrenador Ukai mientras entran por el edificio principal de donde van a quedarse.

Algunos organizadores del evento los han dirigido hacia ahí, es un lugar un poco desaliñado, pero comprende las instalaciones que se le han otorgado a Karasuno y Nekoma como los únicos equipos masculinos con omegas. Y Kageyama sabe, que también en algún lugar está un equipo femenino que posee una omega.

—Los gatitos ya llegaron. —dice Sugawara alegremente—Por suerte hoy es día de organización.

Nekoma llega tras ellos, una organizadora alfa que habla con el entrenador Nekomata mientras Taketora va al frente de los demás, no es algo común para Kageyama que eso suceda debido a que usualmente Kuroo es quien dirige al resto del equipo. La mujer que los guía dice algo que Kageyama no alcanza a escuchar, pero observa a Kuroo ubicando su mano en frente de Yaku, como si tratase de decirle que se calme. El entrenador Nekomata le responde a la alfa con una extraña sonrisa antes de que ella se retire.  
Daichi es el primero de ellos en avanzar a saludar al equipo, sin embargo, cuando está lo suficientemente cerca de Kuroo da dos pasos hacia atrás y cubre su nariz con su mano.

—Un gusto verlos. —saluda Daichi mientras contiene la respiración al sostener la mano de Kuroo con fuerza.

—Un poco de feromonas alfa lo asustan capitán. —responde Kuroo mientras sonríe infantilmente.

—No creo que sean solo un poco. —responde Daichi sonriendo tratando de lucir impasible. 

Se separan luego del saludo, y Kageyama arruga su nariz ligeramente al sentir el petricor en el ambiente. La habitación es tragada por el aroma de Bokuto y por el aroma a eucalipto que se asienta con fuerza sobre la piel de Kageyama. Los alfas lucen incómodos, pero se las arreglan para mantenerse alejados de los dos omegas, Kageyama se pregunta si Sugawara también los acompañará con las feromonas de café sobre su cuerpo pronto.

Kageyama observa el ruido, le trae una extraña calma. Con Tanaka y Taketora gritando, con Hinata saludando animadamente a Kenma, y con los omegas reuniéndose frente a él. Piensa que, a diferencia de la última vez, esta podrá estar con personas conocidas. 

Los omegas avanzan por las instalaciones, un espacio gigante los recibe, sin camas ni sabanas. Kageyama espera por indicaciones mientras sostiene sus mantas contra su pecho, se supone que cada uno de los omegas trajo sus propios implementos de nidos para poder sentirse cómodos. Yaku y Sugawara son los primeros en entrar a la habitación, se ubican en frente con las manos sobre sus caderas mientras dejan salir una ligera risa.

—Parece que nuevamente tendremos que compartir habitación con ustedes. —Kuroo se dirige a ellos.

—Bien, hagamos de esta habitación un buen nido. —expresa Yaku, permitiéndole a los demás entrar. —Tu en la esquina Kuroo, tu aroma va a hacer que se me caiga la nariz.

—¿Yo en el centro dijiste Yakkun? Si me agrada esa idea. 

Kageyama avanza hacia un lado de la habitación mientras Yaku y Kuroo discuten, se acerca ubicando la manta tejida de su abuelo y la sábana con estampado de voleibol de la mejor forma que puede, asiente satisfecho luego de acomodar unas almohadas y se sienta con tranquilidad mientras revisa las uñas de sus dedos. 

—El aroma es de Kageyama-kun también es fuerte —señala Kuroo al ver a Kageyama, se inclina hacia él olfateándolo ligeramente y Kageyama frunce el ceño confundido mientras su propia nariz se acostumbra al intenso aroma que suelta el capitán de Nekoma. Una mirada de enojo se asienta en su rostro por un momento, Kageyama sabe que no va dirigida hacia él—Espero que los groseros organizadores no te hayan dicho nada, estuvieron molestándome desde que llegué solo por el aroma. Traté de explicarles que es una necesidad biológica, pero solo siguieron intentando ofenderme. 

—Te pedí que me dejaras decirle unas cuantas cosas a la mujer alfa, pero no me lo permitiste—lo regaña Yaku mientras le da un codazo.

—Eso solo podría meternos en más problemas. —murmura Kenma mientras se recuesta al lado de Kageyama, se acurruca contra su pierna mientras se envuelve con una manta que ha llevado arrastrando por toda la habitación y continúa jugando videojuegos debajo de ella.

—No es mi culpa que mi celo terminase ayer, Yakkun—se queja Kuroo. —¿viste el edificio bonito que le dieron a los equipos con alfas y betas? Que injusto. Espero que Akaashi pueda lidiar con Kou, se está irritando fácilmente por lo del celo.

—Si todos los alfas fueran como Akaashi nos ahorraríamos muchos problemas. —señala Yaku con cansancio, su mano señala a Tsukishima y Asahi para que se recuesten a su lado. —Siempre luce tan compuesto.

—Compuesto, supongo que luce algo así. —vuelve a murmurar Kenma, aunque solo Kageyama es capaz de escucharlo. 

Kageyama escucha la conversación lo mejor que puede mientras lima las uñas de sus manos, un vistazo rápido a Kenma le produce la necesidad de pasar sus manos por el cabello del omega, se ve suave, y sería una mentira decir que a los omegas no les gustan las cosas suaves. Kageyama hace un movimiento sutil hasta poder ubicar su mano sobre el cabello del chico, quien sisea al inicio de la sorpresa, pero luego se acerca más a su mano con un suave ronroneo.

—Mañana tal vez firme el testamento de mi muerte—se lamenta Asahi—Habrán muchos alfas por todos lados, espero que Ryu y Noya se mantengan a mi lado. 

—De eso no hay duda. —dice Sugawara de manera reflexiva. —Mañana vamos a tener las cosas un poco duras. ¡Tsukishima te vas a quedar a nuestro lado!

Sugawara señala al omega mientras le habla, Kageyama se encuentra a si mismo ignorando su conversación cuando Oikawa le manda un mensaje, pregunta sobre cosas al azar nuevamente, respecto a si su madre prefiere el color azul o el gris porque no sabe que camisa usará para conocerla. Kageyama solo le responde que no sabe. Aunque si lo hace, pero los mensajes de Oikawa quejándose siempre lo hacen sonreír.

Los suaves aromas a omega los rodean en medio de la noche cuando todos se han acomodado lo suficiente como para dormir, el haber tenido insomnio resulta un recuerdo muy lejano para Kageyama, se sorprende a si mismo teniendo un ligero sueño cuando se despierta por el movimiento de Kenma, quien deja mantas a su alrededor y se escabulle perezosamente por la habitación. Kageyama finge no verlo, se gira hacia Tsukishima quien duerme a su lado y se acurruca ligeramente somnoliento junto al omega más alto no sin antes fijarse que Kuroo y Sugawara tampoco se encuentran en la habitación.

Podrá decir que el ingreso de los omegas al día siguiente en las instalaciones donde se llevarán a cabo los juegos fue bastante…llamativo. Considerando que el fuerte aroma de los alfas rodeaba a algunos de ellos, Kageyama se divierte mientras alfas de otros equipos dan un paso hacia atrás repelidos por la mezcla de aromas de petricor, eucalipto, café y limón.

—Kenma te ves tan satisfecho contigo mismo que hasta me das miedo. —se queja Kuroo mientras deben separarse de Karasuno. —Intenten no perder en la primera ronda queridos cuervos.

—Igual para ustedes. —responde Sugawara sonriendo.

Kageyama camina detrás del equipo con Hinata revoloteando feliz a su lado, se ríe para si mismo mientras se aleja un poco del alfa por el aroma de manzanilla que se pega a su piel. Un largo quejido se escucha a su lado y Kageyama es recibido por Atsumu, Sakusa y Hoshiumi luciendo distintas expresiones cada uno de ellos. Hinata se para a su lado en alerta por el repentino sonido de disgusto que suelta Atsumu al oler a Kageyama.

—¡Demonios! no es justo, el alfa de Tobio-kun es posesivo. —se queja Atsumu al verse incapaz de poder abrazar a Kageyama. Sakusa lo observa entrecerrando los ojos. —¿Cómo has estado Tobio-kun? ¿Nos extrañaste?

—No eres quien para hablar Atsumu—habla Sakusa con un deje de ironía.

—Oye Kageyama, ¿Quiénes son? —pregunta Hinata en voz baja mientras se debate entre ubicarse frente al omega o no hacerlo. Kageyama niega con la cabeza explicándole que son personas que conoció durante el campamento a lo que Hinata se relaja volviendo a su yo animado de siempre. 

—Yo sí puedo abrazarlo. —dice Hoshiumi alegremente, para finalmente tomarlo en un cálido abrazo sin verse afectado por las feromonas de Oikawa en su cuerpo. —Tiempo sin verte Kageyama-kun. Aunque no lo creas Sakusa-san también quería verte, solo que no es la persona más expresiva del mundo.

—Si se va el aroma de tu alfa, Omi-Omi y yo podemos encargarnos—sugiere Atsumu sonriendo animadamente. Sakusa se encoge de hombros mientras ajusta la mascarilla de su rostro nuevamente.

—No tengo problema con eso. —dice antes de sisear al ver a más personas entrar al edificio—Hay demasiada gente aquí.

—Gracias, pero Oikawa-san llegará después del juego contra Tsubakihara. —les deja saber Kageyama mientras Hinata asiente energéticamente.

—Al Gran Rey le gusta monopolizar a Kageyama—dice Hinata pensativo. —Creo que si se conocen se llevarán bien. Bueno tal vez no. ¿Tú que crees Kageyama?

Él responde encogiéndose de hombros, Kageyama tiene una ligera duda respecto a cómo se comportará Oikawa frente a Atsumu y Sakusa. Siente que las personalidades de los tres chicos podrán chocar de cierta forma. 

—Hablemos después de los partidos Tobio-kun. —se despide sonriendo mientras su intento de tomar la mano de Sakusa se ve interrumpido por un siseo de parte del alfa. —No seas así Omi-kun.

—No sé donde has tenido las manos durante estas últimas horas. Primero lávatelas. —responde Sakusa mientras avanza apresuradamente evitando a las personas.

—¿Quieres que te diga donde estuvieron? ¡Tu sabes donde estuvieron! —grita infantilmente Atsumu mientras se acerca más a él.

—Voy a disfrutar viéndolo golpeado. —dice Hoshiumi con diversión mientras se despide de Hinata y Kageyama. —Osamu-kun va a disfrutar esto también. 

El teléfono de Kageyama suena mientras se despiden de los demás, Hinata se mantiene a su lado incluso después de aquello. Salta a su lado observando hacia dónde Nekoma desapareció minutos antes.

—¿Oikawa-san? Dame un momento. —habla Kageyama por teléfono mientras ignora las preguntas de Hinata respecto a la altura de Hoshiumi. Ubica una mano en el micrófono del teléfono solo para molestar al alfa frente a él. —No te preocupes, creo que Kozume-san estará bien considerando que tiene tu aroma tan fuertemente sobre él.

—¡Kageyama! —dice Hinata cubriendo su rostro sonrojado con sus manos. Kageyama vuelve a ignorarlo mientras regresa a su llamada con Oikawa.

—¡Tobio-chan! ¿Cómo estás? Extrañaba escuchar tu voz. —Kageyama observa su alrededor mientras escucha la voz de Oikawa. —Creo que en la noche llegaré, así que trata de no perder este día.

—Eso no pasará, nosotros aun debemos jugar contra Nekoma. —responde Kageyama con una expresión seria en su rostro.

—Aplasta a todos Tobio-chan—insiste Oikawa mientras ríe. —¿El aroma está funcionando bien?

—Recién el día de hoy Hinata pudo mantenerse a mi lado sin verse repelido. Así que supongo que si está funcionando.

Kageyama observa a Daichi llamándolo para que se acerque, Hinata es el primero en dirigirse hacia el capitán debido a que el calentamiento para el juego iniciará pronto. Kageyama habla un rato con Oikawa mientras se acerca a los demás, el sonido de las voces en las gradas lo abruma, y escuchar claramente como la palabra omega reina sobre el ruido.

—No tardes mucho Oikawa-san—insiste Kageyama al sentir a su omega estresado en el interior de su cuerpo por toda esta exposición repentina.

—A tus órdenes, cuando llegue prepárate para una larga sesión de besos y abrazos. —dice con una voz infantil desde el otro lado de la línea. Kageyama tose un poco controlando su vergüenza, ahora más acostumbrado a las repentinas sugerencias del alfa.

—Si, eso estaría bien. —responde antes de despedirse de él, sintiéndose más reconfortado por haber escuchado la voz del alfa.

La voz de los comentadores se eleva incluso sobre las voces durante el calentamiento, Tsukishima se remueve ligeramente incómodo mientras sus oponentes practican en la cancha y se acerca a Kageyama sorprendiéndolo.

—Esto no se siente bien. —es lo único que dice hacia Kageyama antes de dirigirse a donde se encuentra Yamaguchi.

Kageyama lo observa confundido, la mirada de Yamaguchi refleja algo parecido a la preocupación y todo el equipo se tensa conforme las voces de los presentadores empiezan a mencionarlos.

—¡Karasuno! —dice una comentadora—¡Uno de los dos equipos con omegas en la categoría masculina!

—Grata sorpresa, ¿no creen? —continúa otro comentador.

El ambiente es extraño, Kageyama lo puede sentir en los huesos. Dos comentadores alfas, árbitros alfas, y un equipo que luce un As alfa acompañado de alfas y betas. Los nombres del equipo se mencionan, y cuando el As del equipo es nombrado Kageyama puede sentir un a Tsukishima tensarse a su lado durante la formación.

No es el único en notarlo, Asahi y Sugawara se acercan hacia él durante un ligero tiempo muerto. Tsukishima niega con a cabeza recuperando su compostura y Kageyama lo observa con intensidad buscando respuestas. Sin embargo, los saludos oficiales empiezan después de aquello.

Aquella sensación extraña crece en el pecho de todos.

—Parece que los omegas de Karasuno se comportan de una forma curiosa. —expresa la mujer que cubre el evento. —Estamos de acuerdo en que las emociones no dejarían a los equipos alfas reaccionar de esta manera, ¿no creen?

—La calidad del partido es importante, ya veremos que nos traen los omegas—responde el hombre con ironía. —Estamos seguros que el equipo alfa de Fukurodani en la otra cancha lo está llevando excelentemente. 

—El equipo por excelencia de alfas en conjunto con Itachiyama—continúa la mujer. —Apostamos que ellos nunca reaccionarían excesivamente por un poco de presión. Pero no hacemos comparaciones aquí, ¿cierto?

Las voces continúan y buscan comérselos vivos, omega esto o omega aquello, escucha Kageyama. Ellos tienen un nombre y definitivamente van a aplastarlos. Tsukishima levanta su rostro luciendo su usual mirada de indiferencia, Kageyama no sabe que es lo que le sucede, ninguno de ellos conoce lo suficiente sobre el omega como para deducirlo, pero Kageyama tiene un mal presentimiento.

El partido empieza luego de eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay un ligero cambio en las nacionales para esta historia. En estos nacionales como tienen que organizar a alfas, betas y omegas necesitan un día para esto, además iniciaron a mediados y no a inicios de enero. Con respecto a las omegas femeninas tengo una pregunta, ¿alguién sabe como se llamaba la chica que estaba junto a Kanoka siempre? La que tenía un corte de cabello parecido al de Goshiki.
> 
> ¡Un gran abrazo para ustedes! Espero que este nuevo año nos vaya bien, que incluso si son pequeñas cosas podamos seguir mejorando y cumpliendo metas. Por más pequeñas que parezcan, cada cosa cuenta. ¡Les adoro mucho! Manténganse cuidando de su salud. 
> 
> ¡Anuncio!  
> Si alguien entra esta semana buscando el capítulo 15 siento decirles que no podré publicarlo. Lastimosamente, mis exámenes de la universidad se han cruzado con el fic y no he tenido tiempo de escribir, pero prometo que la siguiente semana publicaré el capítulo 15  
> Muchas gracias por su comprensión ♥️😃


	15. Vulnerables

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inicié el fic a finales de septiembre del año pasado, hasta diciembre nunca había tenido un periodo tan largo sin escribir, cuando quise hacerlo de nuevo por más que trataba, no podía.
> 
> Traté de hacerlo poco a poco, me he tardado mucho y siendo sincera sigo sin estar segura de este capítulo, pero sentía que si no lo publicaba no podría salir completamente de mi bloqueo. Es una sensación muy extraña. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ojala no les haya abrumado o hecho muy pesado este capítulo, porque es demasiado largo.
> 
> ¡Les amo mucho! ¡Cuídense! ¡Muchas gracias por haberme esperado! El leer sus mensajes y su apoyo me ha ayudado bastante.

Su victoria contra Tsubakihara resulta ligeramente agridulce debido a los abucheos del público. El aroma a Air Salonpas se ve teñido por las feromonas de las personas, que provocan un suave escozor en las narices de los alfas y omegas del equipo, aquello lleva a Kageyama a dejar salir un sonido de molestia desde su garganta.

—Nos ponemos unos malditos collares, pero esa gente ni siquiera puede ponerse un parche—reniega Tsukishima a su lado mientras pasa su mano por su nariz con delicadeza.

Los abucheos continúan, e incluso dicha situación a Kageyama no le hiere, se sorprende a sí mismo ubicando su mano sobre su pecho al darse cuenta que aquella sensación de desesperanza que sentía al verse señalado por desconocidos ha desaparecido. Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que es tan raro sonreír en un ambiente tan desalentador como el de su victoria.

—¿Debería golpearlos? —dice Sugawara mirando a un grupo de alfas en el público. —¿Y si les grito desde aquí? Tengo muchas cosas que decirles.

—No, espera—lo detiene Daichi ubicando una mano en su hombro. —Si los someto con feromonas funcionaría mejor. Primero las feromonas y luego los golpes.

—¡Buena idea! —un largo suspiro decepcionado se escapa de la garganta del omega después de dicha exclamación—Si tan solo pudiera someterlos con feromonas omegas, envidio a los que sí pueden.

—Bueno, no es tan común. —concuerda Daichi.

Ennoshita tose ligeramente a su lado, sus instintos beta se activan involuntariamente y una sonrisa apacible descansa en su rostro. Es algo tan sencillo como: posible conflicto, deberá ser detenido.

—Espero que no estén hablando en serio—dice el beta. —Eso sería mucha gente contra dos personas.

—Tres. —dice Tanaka.

—¡Que sean cuatro! —sigue Nishinoya mientras salta. Narita parece querer hablar al igual que Kinoshita, pero Ennoshita los observa con seriedad.

—De todas formas, nosotros doce contra todo ese público sigue siendo una desventaja. —él explica con resignación. —Para otra ocasión podríamos intentarlo.

La conversación relaja a los demás a su alrededor, avanzan a lo largo del Gimnasio en busca de Nekoma. Kageyama sigue con la mirada a los otros equipos que avanzan hacia las canchas, intenta distraer su mente, pero las preguntas siguen escuchándose claras en sus oídos: "¿Cuándo es tu siguiente celo omega?", "Cariño mira aquí, ¿no necesitas un alfa?"

—Y yo que creía que Miyagi era malo. —expresa Kageyama hacia Hinata. El alfa asiente estando de acuerdo con él, sus grandes ojos marrones observan los alrededores con atención. Kageyama sabe que inconscientemente sus instintos lo han preparado para cualquier posible ataque.

—Siento como si quisiera saltar encima de alguien y pisarlo. —dice Hinata.

Kageyama sonríe.

—¿Con esa altura? —señala con ironía. Hinata lo mira apretando los dientes.

—Cállate Kageyama.

Intenta distraerse manteniendo su atención en Hinata con el fin de no pensar en las personas que los miran fijamente; la voz de Narita llega a sus oídos justo en el momento que sostiene a Hinata por la cabeza en una pequeña pelea casual, el beta sugiere poner a los omegas en el medio producto de la creciente preocupación, pero Sugawara niega ubicándose en las esquinas.

—Que me vean directamente. Y que se grabe en sus mentes para siempre. —sonríe mientras toma la mano de Daichi. —Si los hace sentir incómodos aún mejor.

—Creo que Sugawara-san dormirá muy bien hoy—dice Tsukishima mientras el fantasma de una sonrisa descansa en su rostro. Su altura y la de Asahi resaltan entre todos.

Encontrar a Nekoma es relativamente fácil después unos minutos, el rostro de Kageyama se tuerce en una expresión dolorosa debido al hambre que siente en esos momentos y Hinata se aparta un paso de él por seguridad propia. Se alegra que el juego no fue tan cansado como esperaba porque sino su cuerpo lo estaría traicionando en este momento.

Las chaquetas rojas se resaltan entre la gente, junto con ellos, Fukurodani se prepara para retirarse igualmente. Un fuerte grito por parte de Bokuto resuena contra sus oídos cuando se acercan.

—¡Malditos cuervos! —le dice a Daichi con una amplia sonrisa. Su capitán se acerca tanto a Kuroo como a Bokuto para saludar.

—Jugarán con nosotros. Solo si sobreviven al segundo día. —expresa Kuroo mientras Bokuto lo abraza por la espalda. Un siseo se escapa de su rostro al ser sostenido.—Te dije que no te acerques a mi cuello, Bokuto.

—Ustedes también. —responde Daichi sonriendo desafiante.

—Pero Kuroo, ya dije que lo sentía. —Bokuto se queja al mismo tiempo.

—¡Tendremos otro juego! —se regocija Hinata al hablar con Kenma. El omega le sonríe en aprobación.

—Y yo ganaré la siguiente vez. —señala Kageyama hacia el alfa.

—¡Estamos en el mismo equipo, idiota!

—No me refiero a eso, idiota.

—Lo sé, idiota. —sonríe Hinata antes de centrar su atención en Kenma nuevamente.

La mezcla del aroma de ambos le recuerda a una tienda de té, asume que se debe a la compatibilidad de la manzanilla y el limón, aquello le lleva a preguntarse si Oikawa necesitará de su aroma en aquellos momentos, no han pasado más de dos días desde que no se ven, pero la sensación de vacío empieza a crecer; es una sensación que su parte humana y lógica no entienden considerando aquel corto periodo de separación, pero Kageyama sabe que así suelen darse las cosas cuando existe mayor cercanía en parejas alfa/omega.

Sus pies se deslizan hacia donde Sugawara habla con Tsukishima y Yaku, parece estresado mientras mueve sus brazos en varias direcciones, solo al estar cerca el omega se da cuenta que Sugawara está expresando su enojo por la situación. Kuroo se acerca al mismo tiempo hacia ellos, dejando a Bokuto y Daichi atrás.

—La mayoría son una mierda aquí. Nosotros siempre tenemos que cuidar que Kenma no se enoje. —dice Yaku con un claro agotamiento reflejándose en su voz—Cualquiera podría perder la cabeza en ese caso.

—Kenma-san, ¿tiene tantas energías como para enojarse? —pregunta Sugawara antes de girarse a observar al omega que mantiene una mirada interesada en Hinata.

—Creo que justamente para eso guarda sus energías. —aclara Kuroo, su mano toca el collar en su cuello con cuidado, un ligero siseo escapa de su boca cuando alisa los parches. —Voy a matar a Bokuto, y le sacaré los malditos colmillos de paso.

—Tú también te dejas llevar. —se burla Yaku y Kuroo lo mira con intensidad antes de dejar caer los hombros rendido.

—Me declaro culpable. Dime Yakkun, ¿Lev muerde? —pregunta Kuroo para molestarlo, Yaku lo golpea en la espalda con la sombra de un sonrojo en su rostro.

—Los betas no muerden.

—Biológicamente hablando no. —vuelve a insinuar Kuroo mientras pasa su mano por el golpe. —Pero Yakkun, no es como si aquello fuera un manual estricto para el comportamiento individual de una persona. Además, pueden hacer otras cosas, todos los subgéneros pueden dejar chupones, por ejemplo, ya sabes succionando la piel y luego...

—Por amor a todo lo malo en este mundo, cállate. Voy a matarte. —Yaku pasa sus manos por su rostro con exasperación. —no necesito una cátedra.

—No me mates antes de que pueda matar a Bo—dice Kuroo sonriendo al volver a pasar sus manos por su irritado cuello.

—Kuroo-san, deberías esperar a que acaben las nacionales. Aún necesitamos con vida a Bokuto-san. —interviene Akaashi al acercarse a los omegas.

Kageyama vuelve a poner atención en la conversación cuando la voz de Akaashi se filtra por sus oídos, su presencia hace que recuerde que nunca ha tenido nunca la oportunidad de hablar con el setter de Fukurodani, se pregunta si tiene alguna rutina de preparación especial. Mientras se debate entre hablarle o no recuerda que aquel chico, al igual que casi todo Fukurodani, es un alfa. La cabeza de Kageyama se inclina ligeramente pensando cómo una persona puede lucir tan impasible, ¿Akaashi alguna vez habrá perdido la compostura?.

—Fue un buen juego. Tsukishima parece que ahora disfrutas más estar en la cancha.—vuelve a intervenir Akashi al girarse a observar a Tsukishima.

—Bueno, yo...—intenta explicar Tsukishima. —Es un poco interesante, supongo. —dice entre dientes.

Una ligera risa se escapa de la garganta de Akaashi antes que la conversación se desplace hacia temas al azar. Kageyama decide no intervenir, pero espera no ser el único pensando que la risa de Akaashi es tan tranquila como su presentación.

El estómago de Kageyama vuelve a gruñir luego de eso, su mente alterna entre Akaashi y una máquina expendedora a lo lejos y, finalmente sus pies se alejan al perseguir sus propias prioridades.

Come con desesperación un poco de comida empaquetada mientras regresa hacia el grupo que se prepara para irse. Bokuto pasa su mano por los hombros de Kuroo luciendo una mirada de arrepentimiento y Kageyama mastica con suavidad una bola de arroz tratando de recordar dónde ha visto aquella expresión antes.

—Se parece a un perrito regañado. —expresa Yachi a su lado quitando las palabras de su boca. La beta ríe ligeramente hasta que un cartón de leche que Kageyama sostiene entre su mano bloquea su visión. —Gracias Kageyama-kun.

Los ojos del omega vuelven a observar a los demás, y de repente se siente ligeramente decepcionado. Su omega interno se queja al verse sin pareja en comparación a los demás, en su interior, hace un extraño berrinche que Kageyama ignora. Los ojos del omega se posan en Tsukishima quien mantiene una conversación tranquila con Akaashi, y se pregunta si Tsukishima podría preguntarle algunas cosas al setter en su nombre. Su mente le dice que probablemente no.

—Entiendo cómo te sientes. —suspira Asahi observando su intensa mirada. —Yo aprendí a vivir con dicha decepción, llevo estudiando con Suga y Daichi mucho tiempo.

—Qué triste Azumane-san—dice Yachi dando golpecitos en su espalda.

Caminar las cuatro cuadras en dirección al lugar donde se hospedan resulta bastante rápido. Kenma pasa junto a Kageyama arrastrando sus pies con pereza para poder llegar al nido de la habitación y hundirse en un futón. Él lo sigue, movido por la necesidad de una siesta, mientras los demás cambian su rumbo yendo hacia un lugar para almorzar y dejándolos atrás.

El omega siente que solo ha cerrado los ojos un momento antes de ver el techo nuevamente, le produce alivio ver que no ha anochecido aún, ya que gracias a eso podrá salir a correr un poco. A su alrededor, solo se encuentra Tsukishima quien dobla una camiseta completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos, Kageyama lo mira fijamente sin saber cómo preguntar por su extraño comportamiento durante el partido con Tsubakihara.

—Ya no hay más aromas molestos como en la mañana. —expresa Kageyama mientras intenta iniciar una conversación con Tsukishima. Sus manos se deslizan en búsqueda de la chaqueta que contiene las feromonas de Oikawa y asiente satisfecho al encontrarla.

—No te voy a dar un informe de mi situación si eso es lo que estás buscando. —reniega Tsukishima terminando de doblar su ropa. Kageyama cambia su expresión a una enojada, pero no cede.

—Idiota—le dice él, antes de buscar una forma más directa de preguntar al creer que no lo han entendido correctamente. —¿Por qué te veías extraño al inicio del partido?

—Si tuvieras buena memoria lo sabrías. Pero yo no voy a recordártelo. —expresa Tsukishima levantándose de su lugar, sus pies resuenan en el pasillo cuando se retira de la habitación.

—No soy bueno memorizando cosas. —murmura Kageyama a la nada. El omega aprieta sus dientes tratando de conectar aquella explicación con la situación actual, pero le resulta imposible. —Volveré a intentarlo después. —menciona para sí mismo antes de resoplar.

En su mente espera que Tsukishima esté bien, pero nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

La chaqueta lo cubre, pero el aroma parece desaparecer en cada momento, ubica sus manos contra su rostro tratando de recordarse a sí mismo que solo es necesario aguantar un poco más. Sólo transcurren unos momentos hasta que se levanta, toma su almuerzo y deja listo un recordatorio para su cena. Afuera, un viento helado hace sonar levemente las ventanas y realiza una rutina rápida mientras corre cerca del lugar.

Al regresar piensa en Oikawa, y se pregunta en qué momento de la noche llegará, aunque se desanima un poco al recordar que no podrán verse hasta el día siguiente. El teléfono suena poco después produciendo un extraño alivio en su pecho.

—Hola Oikawa-san. —dice Kageyama. Su rostro se ilumina al hablar con el alfa, pero su voz mantiene un tono plano.

Se hunde en el suave futón restregando sus mejillas en su manta con estampados.

—¡Hola Tobio-chan! ¿Es muy cursi decir que te he extrañado en este corto tiempo? Instintiva y humanamente. —expresa Oikawa animadamente, hay bullicio en el fondo y Kageyama asume que el alfa ha de estar corriendo.

—No sé si es cursi o no. —responde el omega ligeramente confundido antes de girar su cuerpo y mirar hacia el techo de la habitación —¡Oikawa-san!, ganamos el partido de hoy contra Tsubakihara.

—Si, pude verlo. Felicidades, aunque tuvieron un público muy desagradable. —se queja Oikawa desde el otro lado de la línea. —Te veías muy bien, sobre todo cuando estabas de mal humor.

—Mi mal humor no se notaba tanto. —reniega Kageyama. Oikawa ríe con burla al otro lado de la línea.

—Si claro, deberías haber visto la expresión de tu rostro, ¡era tan adorable, pero enojada!

Kageyama suelta un bufido, sus mejillas se tornan rojas por un momento, aunque él diría que se trata del frío de la habitación.

—Idiota. —le responde. Oikawa vuelve a reír. —Eres un gran idiota Oikawa-san.

—¡Oye! eso no es algo que le deberías decir a tu senpai y novio.

—Bueno, es que a veces lo eres. Aunque ahora, yo solo estaba tratando de bromear. —explica Kageyama mientras observa sus manos contra el cielo. —¿Debería ampliar mi repertorio de insultos? Hinata dijo que uso mucho la palabra idiota.

—Voy a llorar ahora mismo, que quede en tu consciencia. —dice dramáticamente Oikawa, Kageyama suelta una risa debido a aquello. —Iwa-chan sabe más de esas cosas que yo, creo que me ha insultado en unos cuatro idiomas distintos a lo largo de su vida.

Asahi entra a la habitación mientras pasa una mano por su estómago luego de haber regresado de la cocina. Se recuesta junto a Kageyama aprovechando su calor corporal mientras mensajea en su teléfono.

—Hinata dijo que te dejo unos cartoncitos de leche en la mesita principal. También mencionó algo con respecto a que si no comes y te desmayas, vas a perder. —informa Asahi antes de sonreír divertido hacia su pantalla. —Aone-san dice que alguien se comió unas galletas en el club de voleibol, pero no saben quién fue. Le han pedido que lo averigüe y mañana va a interrogar a todos.

—Estoy seguro que fue Futakuchi-chan. —dice Oikawa al escuchar la conversación.

—¿Conoces a Futakuchi-san? —pregunta Kageyama mientras alterna su atención entre la conversación que sostiene con Oikawa y Asahi durante ese periodo de tiempo.

—Si, tiene una personalidad tan horrible como la mía. —suspira Oikawa antes de reírse de sí mismo. —Bueno, tal vez yo le gane.

—Oikawa-san tienes una confianza asombrosa. —dice Kageyama con seriedad. —Mañana jugaremos contra Inarizaki. Te enviaré la dirección. ¿Si llegarás esta noche?

—Estaba en la estación hace poco y ya estoy viajando. Tendré una deuda eterna con Iwa-chan ya que me ayudó a completar el dinero que me faltaba. —Oikawa se detiene al hablar un momento, como si pensara. —Pero aquello será un problema para después, mañana podré ver tu rostro de concentración en vivo y en directo, ¿Debería gritar desde el público como suelen hacer los fans?

—Será mejor que solo te reúnas con mamá y luego regreses a Miyagi.

—¿Eso fue una broma o no?

Kageyama frunce el ceño confundido. —Si, era una broma. Creía que lo había hecho bien.

—Cuando llegue vamos a practicar la importancia del tono de voz en las bromas Tobio-chan, ¡Me asustaste por un momento!

—Hasta yo me asusté—murmura Asahi divertido.

El día y la noche avanzan normales luego de eso. Esta vez, Kageyama se queda dormido mucho antes que los demás omegas de la habitación.

* * *

¿Por qué está solo con Kenma esperando fuera del Gimnasio? Sus pies se remueven ligeramente incómodos por el suelo, pensando en cómo iniciar una conversación con el setter. La facilidad de Hinata para hablar con las personas debe ser una virtud.

—Kozume-san, ¿antes de que cada partido tienes alguna...?—empieza preguntando, sin embargo, decide dejar el tema del voleibol de lado por un momento. —¿Por qué todos se fueron tan rápido esta mañana?

Kenma levanta su mirada, lo observa ligeramente confundido, al menos tanto como sus expresiones lo permiten.

—No durmieron anoche con nosotros. —él dice. —Tu te dormiste bastante temprano. Tienes un sueño pesado.

Kageyama lo observa pensativo antes de abrir sus ojos suavemente sintiéndose un poco tonto.

—Es como la última vez, ¿verdad? Pero tu si estabas y Yaku-san no, tampoco Tsukishima. —aclara Kageyama. Kenma lo observa con una extraña timidez por aquella repentina implicación, pero luego sacude su cabeza y baja su mirada hacia el videojuego que sostienen sus manos.

—Kuro fue al edificio donde se está quedando Fukurodani. Él y Bokuto no pueden despegarse tan fácilmente. —murmura Kenma mientras sus dedos teclean perezosos los botones de su videojuego. —Yaku debe de estar con Lev. —vuelve a decir Kenma. —están aprovechando el tiempo por este último año.

—¿Aprovechando el tiempo del último año? —pregunta Kageyama intentado ocultar su sorpresa de cómo aquella conversación está fluyendo. Reconoce, además, que cuando se trata de parejas omega/beta o alfa/beta es un poco más complicado saber si salen juntos a primera vista por la falta de aromas, así que Kageyama encuentra entendible no haberse dado cuenta antes.

—Si. —responde Kenma sin decir más—Kuro también se llevó a Tsukishima, él dijo que era para que se distrajera, pero solo está tratando de complacer sus propios delirios con las citas dobles.

Kageyama se encoge de hombros un poco confundido, su acción intenta decirle a Kenma que entiende de qué le está hablando cuando en realidad no lo hace. Un sentimiento parecido a la satisfacción se expande por su pecho al notar que pudo mantener aquella corta conversación con él, incluso en oraciones largas. Su omega interno envía corrientes de felicidad por su cuerpo al reconocer que tiene más amigos o algo parecido.

El silencio vuelve a reinar su espacio. A su alrededor, la llegada de las personas trae consigo murmullos y vistas no deseadas. Kageyama espera que Oikawa llegue pronto porque para su desgracia la chaqueta tiene menos feromonas y sus dedos de hormiguean ante la posibilidad de pasar más días en Tokio sin el aroma del eucalipto.

—Se siente tenso —murmura Kenma interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, sus ojos agudos escanean el ambiente rápidamente, luego su mirada se posa sobre él, y Kageyama no sabe si interpretar dicha mirada como curiosidad o aburrimiento. —No les gusta que hayamos avanzado la primera ronda.

—Porque nuestros equipos tienen omegas, ¿cierto? —sugiere Kageyama y Kenma asiente en respuesta.

—Si, por eso seguiremos avanzando más rondas. —vuelve a decir con una sonrisa ligera en su rostro.

De un momento a otro su teléfono suena y Kageyama siente a Kenma dar un ligero salto de impresión producto de aquello. Unos brazos lo rodean por la espalda impidiéndole contestar y se asusta por ese corto momento, pero luego la voz que entra por sus oídos lo tranquiliza y el vello de su cuerpo se eriza. No nota a Kenma tocar y soltar los parches de sus muñecas por aquel repentino susto.

—¡Hola Tobio-chan!, ¿me extrañaste?—le dice Oikawa con entusiasmo mientras reposa su barbilla en su hombro. Kageyama observa de reojo a Kenma debido al comportamiento de Oikawa, se avergüenza un poco considerando que sus atentos ojos dorados los observan a ambos por un corto momento.

—Ya llegó Shouyou—murmura antes de escabullirse hacia donde las chaquetas de color negro del Karasuno pasan sin mezclarse entre las personas.

—Kozume-san no se siente muy cómodo con los desconocidos. —intenta explicar Kageyama para evitar alguna confusión, pero Oikawa solo levanta sus manos quitándole importancia al asunto antes de acercarse a tomar su rostro entre ellas.

—Mejor dame un beso Tobio-chan. —le dice al ubicarse frente a él. Kageyama cierra los ojos para poder compartir un par de besos rápidos con el alfa. Oikawa se separa de él sonriendo con suavidad y toma su mano. —Perderse en Tokio es muy fácil, creí que por un momento no encontraría el lugar.

Kageyama asiente estando de acuerdo con él, cuando incluso diferenciar la Skytree es difícil, perderse no es una sorpresa. Tenerlo tan cerca calma aquella creciente inquietud que crecía en su pecho, se gira para abrazarlo por el cuello, incluso si Oikawa aún porta sus parches a Kageyama no le importa. El solo sentir sus brazos a su alrededor le parece suficiente.

—Quién diría que unos pocos días serían duros de manejar, ¿no lo crees Tobio-chan?—pregunta Oikawa manteniendo su agarre.

—Si. —responde Kageyama.

Quiere preguntarle cómo está, si ha llevado bien la falta de aromas estos últimos días considerando que solo pudieron perfumarse aquella noche detrás de un edificio durante quince minutos. Ahora tienen tiempo para ellos, y pueden saciar su hambre por contacto físico que surgió desde que Miwa los vigilaba. Se pregunta si Oikawa se sentirá tan impaciente por sentir su aroma como él.

Quisiera que hubiera tiempo en aquel momento, podrían ir a algún lugar a perfumarse y él se sentiría feliz por someterse ante Oikawa, pero aquellas metas se ven imposibilitadas cuando lejos hay dos Miya mirándolo fijamente. El saludo de uno de ellos hace que Kageyama se separe de Oikawa pese a un ligero quejido de descontento por parte de él, recuerda en qué lugar se encuentra y se traga su propio sonrojo.

Lo único que puede hacer el omega cuando Atsumu se acerca es entrecerrar sus ojos esperando no confundirse entre los gemelos, resulta una suerte para él que uno de ellos se quede atrás junto con su equipo.

—¡Tobio-kun! —grita Atsumu mientras sonríe, se detiene un momento antes de continuar caminando en dirección a ellos, el teléfono que descansa contra su oído retiene su avance. —Si, estoy en la entrada, y encontré a Tobio-kun. No, no voy a molestarlo, ¿Por quién me tomas Omi-Omi? ¿En qué parte estás? Pero no te veo, ¡Tú eres el maldito ciego, no yo!

—Tobio-kun—murmura Oikawa mientras inclina su cabeza con una expresión pensativa. —¿Quién es ese, Tobio-chan?

—Miya Atsumu, él y yo nos conocimos durante el campamento de Tokio. —responde Kageyama con su usual indiferencia. —Sakusa-san debe estar cerca, ellos suelen estar juntos.

Finalmente, Atsumu se planta frente a ambos observando con especial atención a Oikawa, el chico le entrega una sonrisa tan extraña que por un momento lo confunde, parece ser una sonrisa amable, pero Atsumu no está seguro de aquello.

—Hola Tobio-kun, y su amigo, que no es de Karasuno y nunca he visto. —menciona Atsumu.

Se hace el tonto a propósito, porque si vio el abrazo que compartieron. Puede escuchar la voz de Osamu en su cabeza repitiendo que su personalidad es desagradable y aquello lo hace sonreír más. ¿Por qué quiere provocar tanto a un alfa que recién conoce?

Oikawa sonríe nuevamente, como si fuera la persona más brillante del mundo antes de hacer una inclinación casi imperceptible hacia él. Cualquiera lo encontraría encantador, pero para Atsumu aquel atractivo alfa no le deja un buen sabor en la boca, es la misma sensación que tiene cuando Hirugami está cerca y aquello lo confunde.

—Oikawa Tooru y sí, soy su amigo, pero también soy su novio. —responde Oikawa aún sonriendo. —¿Algo más que quieras saber Atsu-chan?

—¿Atsu-chan?

Atsumu le regresa la sonrisa desechando sus pensamientos, su mente busca aquel nombre entre sus memorias ante la posibilidad de haberlo escuchado antes.

—Atsumu-san es el setter de Inarizaki. —le explica Kageyama a Oikawa a lo que el alfa asiente tratando de lucir interesado. Oikawa lucha porque su rostro no se deforme en molestia y que la sonrisa en su rostro no se trabe.

Por su lado, Atsumu levanta uno de sus dedos como si una idea hubiera entrado a su mente repentinamente.

—¡Wakatoshi-kun! —le dice al haber recordado su nombre. —Eres ese setter del que siempre habla Wakatoshi-kun.

Oikawa diría que un susto lo suficientemente bueno puede quitarle una sonrisa a cualquiera.

—¡¿Me acabas de reconocer por Ushiwaka?! —levanta la voz Oikawa para luego inclinarse acercarse de forma obvia al oído de Kageyama sin quitar sus ojos de Atsumu. —Tobio-chan, él no me agrada.

¿Tal vez es su voz? ¿O la forma en la que lo mira? Los dedos de Atsumu hormiguean por provocarlo; se exime de la culpa, es algo más relacionado con provocar a un alfa, una sutil competencia sin sentido. Por su lado, Kageyama simplemente no entiende la situación, no está seguro si ellos se llevan bien o mal a pesar de las palabras de Oikawa.

—Espero que el partido de hoy sea interesante. —vuelve a hablar Atsumu al dirigirse hacia Kageyama.

—Si, lo será. —responde Kageyama con seguridad. La mano de Oikawa sostiene la suya trazando círculos distraídos, y Kageyama se traga la necesidad de acercarse más a su novio por calor corporal.

Atsumu los observa divertido. Pero una sutil duda surge en su interior, el primer día Kageyama tenía las feromonas del alfa tan fuertemente impregnadas a su piel que era complicado acercarse, pero ahora simplemente son sutiles. ¿Será que no han tenido tiempo?

De todas formas sigue creyendo que si se acerca de más a Tobio, va a perder una mano. Sonríe ante aquella sensación peligrosa que crece en su interior.

—Hay mucha gente reunida. La oferta sigue en pie, Tobio-kun. Si necesitas aromas Omi-kun y yo estamos disponibles, solo como recordatorio. —le dice mientras sonríe con complicidad. —Por los viejos tiempos.

Oikawa le gruñe con un poco más de fuerza de lo normal, pierde su sonrisa de forma inmediata y solo entonces el alfa interno de Atsumu le indica que está tratando con un alfa enfermo. «Tobio-kun nunca dejará de sorprenderme» Piensa para sí mismo, y su cuerpo lo obliga a dar un paso casi imperceptible hacia atrás.

—Oikawa-san—advierte Kageyama, y Tooru reacciona negando con su cabeza y relajando sus hombros. Atsumu se pregunta cómo alguien puede lucir encantador y amenazante al mismo tiempo, piensa que unas clases de carisma de parte de Oikawa no le vendrían mal a Hirugami.

La voz de Sakusa entra a la conversación interrumpiéndolos. El alfa se ubica de pie unos pasos lejos de ellos mientras se cruza de brazos.

—Tienes una personalidad desagradable. No le des problemas a Kageyama. —lo regaña Sakusa antes de girarse hacia Oikawa y Kageyama. —ignorarlo es lo mejor.

—¡Solo estaba jugando Omi-kun! —se queja Atsumu. —Además, el alfa de Tobio-kun me gruñó.

—¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta Atsu-chan. —responde Oikawa con un deje sarcástico. Atsumu lo mira con un sutil enojo. No le gusta como el alfa dice su nombre.

Kageyama se relaja al escucharlo hablar con normalidad, sus ojos azules se posan en Sakusa buscando por un poco de ayuda a lo que el alfa responde resoplando.

—Los calentamientos oficiales van a iniciar pronto. —señala Sakusa mientras toma a Atsumu por el cuello de la camisa para finalmente arrastrarlo fuera del lugar. —hablamos luego Kageyama.

—¡Adiós Tobio-kun! —se despide Atsumu mientras Sakusa lo sostiene. —¡Adiós setter de Wakatoshi-kun!

—Voy a hacer como que no escuché eso—dice Oikawa con una voz ofendida, y Kageyama ubica un recordatorio en su cabeza de no dejar a ambos alfas en una misma habitación.

—Sakusa-san tiene razón con lo de los calentamientos, deberíamos entrar. —le dice Kageyama, Oikawa lo sigue quejándose repetidamente de Atsumu Miya a lo que Kageyama solo puede asentir sin prestar mucha atención.

El ambiente del día parece incluso más pesado, la enorme banda de Inarizaki hace resonar el lugar y Kageyama sostiene la camisa de Oikawa con fuerza al sentirse repentinamente abrumado por la situación.

—¡Esto es horrible! —expresa Oikawa vocalizando claramente, para luego tomar su mano y caminar un poco lejos del lugar con el fin de no escuchar el ruido.

—Es molesto. —responde Kageyama.—Oikawa-san, los calentamientos.

—Solo será un momento. —él dice.

Oikawa se inclina hacia él nuevamente, sus brazos rodean a Kageyama logrando sostenerlo con suavidad sin dejarlo ir.

—Hay mucha gente mirándote. —le dice mientras hunde su nariz en el cuello del omega.

—Hay pocos omegas aquí. —dice Kageyama como si fuera una obviedad, un murmuro de parte de Oikawa lo desconcentra momentáneamente—¿Qué dijiste? El ruido no me deja escuchar.

Oikawa da una ligera mordida en el espacio de su hombro más cercano a su cuello sin responderle, Kageyama abre su boca de la impresión dejando salir un ligero gimoteo por aquella acción. No está bien hacer ese tipo de cosas en público, una mujer beta los observa con fastidio al pasar cerca de ellos. Es distinto a cuando lo hizo de forma breve en Karasuno, no le gusta sentirse así de expuesto en un lugar tan desconocido como aquel.

—Podrías concentrarte en mí en lugar de todo ese ruido ahora que estoy aquí, Tobio-chan. —murmura Oikawa antes de retomar aquella acción.

Kageyama se queja por la incomodidad, el tener los colmillos de Oikawa clavándose en aquel sitio en un lugar público no le permite pensar bien, quiere que lo suelte antes de que su mente empiece a nublarse. No entiende porqué le hace algo así de repente y ubica sus manos contra su pecho apartándose un poco.

—No hagas eso, no aquí. —responde Kageyama. —Si sigues, ni siquiera te miraré.

—Estoy profundamente herido. —murmura Oikawa con aquel habitual dramatismo justo después de separarse de él y depositar un beso en su mejilla. —No te enojes. Lo siento. —le dice antes de besarlo en los labios brevemente.

La sombra de sus labios aparece nuevamente cuando están por finalizar el partido. Puede escuchar claramente los tambores, las voces, pero también puede verlo a él, entre momentos, a los ojos de Oikawa siguiéndolo seriamente por la cancha. Analizando su modo de juego y el del oponente, Kageyama lo entiende, de cierto modo lo hace sentir orgulloso saber que Oikawa aún lo considera su rival a pesar de su relación.

Durante los últimos puntos Kageyama repite una simple rutina: ignorar las voces del público, concentrarse en el resonar de la música de Saeko, mejorar y ayudar a otros a usar su máximo potencial. Pero, sobre todo, no dejar que su rostro se muestre abiertamente impresionado por la increíble evolución de Hinata.

Luego todo termina. Han ganado.

Su pecho se expande y se contrae debido a la falta de aire mientras se acuesta en el suelo al igual que Hinata. La marca en su hombro arde ligeramente, se ha puesto en su límite más veces de las que recuerda, y por eso su cuerpo le reclama con fuerza. Kageyama es muy sincero al decirle a Hinata que este juego fue mucho más agotador y desafiante que el que tuvieron con Tsubakihara. Tal vez por eso las piernas le tiemblan un poco y el alfa asiente recuperando su energía bastante rápido. Aquella es una de las cosas que Kageyama envidia de los alfas.

—El pequeñín te lleva a tu límite constantemente. —señala Atsumu mientras aprieta su mano durante la formación final.

Kageyama sonríe.

—Pero yo hice el bloqueo final. —él aclara.

Un sonido escandalizado, se escucha a su lado. Hinata alterna su mirada entre Atsumu y Osamu sin saber cuál es cuál, y Kageyama entiende su confusión.

—¡Te escuché Kageyama! ¡Yo hice el bloqueo del final! —levanta la voz Hinata regresando su mirada hacia él.

El cansancio comienza a avanzar a través de su cuerpo luego de eso, como una reacción omega natural, surge la necesidad de ocultarse entre aromas y suaves sábanas. Dormir un poco no suena mal para ninguno de los omegas de Karasuno.

Kageyama ignora a Hinata mientras hace su mayor esfuerzo para caminar a un lugar donde pueda sentarse. En los vestidores cambia su ropa y se asea lo mejor que puede, sale con los ojos entrecerrados sufriendo internamente al no tener las fuerzas suficientes para ver el partido de Fukurodani.

Asahi se acerca a su lado bostezando profundamente.

—Necesito un nido. —él le dice y Kageyama solo puede asentir en respuesta.

Su nariz olfatea ligeramente el ambiente, la mirada de concentración en su rostro logra que Asahi suelte una ligera sonrisa entre su propio cansancio. La nariz de Kageyama se arruga ligeramente, busca el aroma a eucalipto inútilmente pese a que sabe que Oikawa lleva sus parches puestos.

Cuando finalmente lo ve dirige sus pies hacia el alfa quien lo espera manteniendo una posición relajada, Kageyama acelera un poco sus pasos hasta que su cuerpo choca con el de Oikawa justo unos metros más allá. No sentir el aroma le molesta y esconde su cabeza entre la curvatura del hombro del alfa mientras este lo sostiene por los hombros estabilizándolo. Asahi continúa su caminar y solo murmura un saludo hacia Oikawa entre su semblante adormilado.

—Creo que la única desventaja que tenemos respecto a los alfas es esta necesidad de descanso excesivo. —murmura Kageyama cerrando sus ojos.

—Si, puede ser. Aquel fue un buen juego—admite Oikawa entre dientes. Su expresión cambia al verlo luchar con su propio cuerpo. —Vamos Tobio-chan, llegarán más rápido de lo que piensas, ¿O quieres que te cargue hasta tu nido provisional?

—Quería ver el partido de Fukurodani. —le deja saber Kageyama en voz cansada e ignorando su pregunta. —Su setter es asombroso.

—¡Yo también lo soy! —se queja Oikawa. Su voz vuelve a bajar después de aquello. —Lo de cargarte no es broma, ¿Cuánto pesas? ¿unos sesenta y algo de kilos?

Un murmuro afirmativo se escapa de la garganta de Kageyama, se pregunta a sí mismo cómo es que Asahi y Tsukishima pueden mantenerse de pie y caminando. Oikawa se aleja momentáneamente de él logrando que se queje por la falta de contacto, a su lado las personas pasan y los observan, al igual que siempre, pero Kageyama está muy cansado como para notarlo.

Karasuno se acerca por detrás, observan a Oikawa doblar las rodillas un poco confundidos. Kageyama se niega a pesar de mantener una mirada perdida.

—Ahora el Rey tiene transporte portátil. —se burla Tsukishima.

—No me voy a subir, Oikawa-san. —dice Kageyama. Aunque admite que el gesto le resulta extrañamente conmovedor.

—¡Pero ya estoy en posición! —expresa Oikawa, gira su cabeza para observarlo mejor y luego suspira con derrota. —No voy a levantarte del suelo si te desmayas a medio camino. —continúa ofendido al levantarse.

—No voy a desmayarme. —se niega Kageyama aunque su cuerpo se tambalea un poco. Trata de animarse pensando que solo serán unas cuantas cuadras de camino.

De alguna forma Kageyama se mantiene en el limbo de estar despierto y dormido. Él está seguro que esto se debe a la falta de comida, si tan solo hubiera metido algo a su estómago al terminar su cuerpo no estaría a punto de entrar en periodo de descanso como el día de su cumpleaños.

Hinata habla animadamente con Oikawa mientras Kageyama arrastra su cuerpo por la acera perdiendo su mente cada cierto tiempo.

—Me voy a desmayar. —expresa Asahi con cansancio. —Ni siquiera sé cómo mi cuerpo se las está arreglando para mantenerse de pie.

—Ya somos dos. —murmura Tsukishima. A Kageyama le gustaría decir tres, pero no puede. Así que solo gruñe un poco al estar de acuerdo con ellos.

—Solo una cuadra más chicos. Demuestren un poco de odio. —expresa Sugawara mientras arrastra a Nishinoya de la muñeca.

—A Suga-san siempre le ha sobrado odio. —responde Tsukishima.

—Tampoco me hagas presumir, Tsukishima. —dice Sugawara riendo. —Puedes halagarme un poco más si quieres.

Sus ojos se abren de golpe. Observan la habitación con confusión al tratar de recordar dónde se encuentra; su futón lo envuelve con aquella suavidad característica, y pese a que se encuentra en la habitación del nido, no está sobre él. Los brazos de Oikawa lo abrazan mientras el intenta recuperar el control de su cuerpo, su cabeza reposa sobre su pecho y ronroneo de satisfacción sale de la garganta del omega. Es suave, pero Kageyama lo siente vibrar por todo su cuerpo.

—Eres tan malditamente adorable cuando estás así Tobio-chan—le dice Oikawa ronroneando de regreso.

—¿Cuánto...? —pregunta con dificultad. Sus músculos empiezan a ceder poco a poco. —¿...Cuánto llevo así?

—Un par de horas. Yo tenía razón, pesas unos sesenta y algo de kilos —responde Oikawa sin soltar su agarre alrededor de él. Kageyama esconde su rostro sonrojado escuchando la risa burlona de Oikawa.

—No pude dejarte dentro del nido, no me hubieran dejado entrar. Pero lo entiendo, nadie quisiera un alfa desconocido en su zona de confort. —le informa Oikawa. —Aun así, me dejaron entrar a la habitación siempre y cuando no me quitara los parches, así que fui un poquito egoísta y te cargué hasta el futón.

Es cálido. Siente como si su cuerpo tuviera renovadas energías al sentir su mano deslizarse por su cabello, podría dormir un poco más junto a él, aprovechando aquel momento, sin embargo, al observar correctamente hacia el nido se da cuenta que no están solos.

El resto de omegas parecen dormir profundamente pegándose entre ellos, cree que solo Yaku y Sugawara no se encuentran entre ellos, pero los demás parecen dormir plácidamente. Incluso Kuroo con el pie de Kenma golpeando su cara.

—Tenemos que ir a ver a mamá—le dice Kageyama bajando la voz. Con cuidado se separa de Oikawa para poder estirar sus brazos al elevarlos en dirección al techo.

—Primero la comida. ¿Debería llevar los papeles de mi seguro médico?—pregunta Oikawa a modo de broma. Kageyama considera su pregunta con seriedad y duda.

—Mamá es bastante impredecible. —aclara el omega.

Oikawa suelta un quejido luego de escucharlo, cubre su rostro con sus manos pensando en si aquella reunión será mejor o peor que la que tuvo con Kageyama Miwa.

Tobio logra ponerse de pie abandonado la calidez del futón que comparten. Se desliza fuera de la habitación para poder tomar un rápido baño antes de regresar, un sonido de enojo sale de su garganta cuando ve el collar junto a sus cosas. Oikawa lo espera fuera de la habitación en esta ocasión, y Kageyama lo sigue hasta la mesa principal donde Yachi ha dejado almuerzo para ambos de acuerdo a una notita que los acompaña.

—Se ve irritado. —señala Oikawa al terminar de comer y acercarse a él. —No me di cuenta antes.

Kageyama sisea cuando el alfa intenta tocar su cuello, un poco de escozor se extiende por la zona. Oikawa levanta sus manos en respuesta alejándose un poco de él. Lo observa con atención, movido por la curiosidad y por sus propios instintos. Su cuello se encuentra totalmente descubierto, no tiene los parches ni el collar, aquel delicioso aroma a arándanos se desliza por la nariz del alfa. Las encías le hormiguean y se alegra de poder experimentar aquella breve sensación.

—El movimiento excesivo hace que se ponga así. Incluso teniendo los parches, el collar lastima mi cuello cuando lo roza por mucho tiempo. —dice Kageyama dejando su plato vacío a un lado. Sus manos se deslizan a su bolsillo de donde saca un tubito de crema que ubica en su cuello. El aroma disminuye un poco y Oikawa arruga su nariz debido a aquello.

—Oye Tobio-chan—lo llama justo cuando Kageyama empieza a ubicar sus parches en su cuello. —¿Y si no usas el collar por lo que queda de hoy? Podría irritarse más y mañana tienen el juego contra Nekoma.

—Eso podría ser un poco peligroso. —murmura Kageyama, en su teléfono brilla un mensaje de su madre. —Mamá dice que nos espera en su casa en unas cuantas horas.

—¡Pero si estoy tomando mis pastillas!—se queja Oikawa tratando de imitar un falso berrinche.

—No lo decía por eso—aclara Kageyama, sus dedos alisan los parches de su cuello antes de ceder. —En realidad no me gusta usarlo, creo que no estaría mal dejarlo aquí esta tarde.

Durante el camino hacia un conjunto departamental algo lejos de su ubicación, Kageyama intentó responderle a Oikawa lo mejor que pudo, qué profesión tiene su madre, cuál es su edad, fueron algunas de las cosas que preguntó. Aun así, a pesar del creciente interés que parecía mostrar, aquello se dio en una conversación en extremo casual, como si solo le preguntara la hora.

Así que pensó que Oikawa no estaba nervioso, solo ahora mientras suben por el elevador considera que el alfa luce un poco tenso, pero no puede determinar el origen. Su madre los espera en la entrada del apartamento, parece que ha salido del trabajo recientemente porque aún se encuentra vestida en un traje.

—Hola mamá—saluda Kageyama abrazando a la mujer.

—Hola cariño. No traes tu collar —dice Yua pasando su mano por su cabello sonriendo y concentrándose en su hijo en primer lugar.

—Me lastimé un poco durante el juego de hoy—responde Kageyama.

—Entiendo. —ella sonríe con suavidad, luego su mirada se posa en Oikawa. La expresión de su rostro alterna entre la seriedad y la curiosidad logrando que el alfa mantenga una postura un poco defensiva. Sin embargo, parece perderla de inmediato.

—Es un placer conocerla, soy Oikawa Tooru. —se presenta Oikawa inclinándose, y sonríe, de aquella forma encantadora que solo Oikawa sabe. A Kageyama se le acelera un poco el corazón.

—Un gusto conocerte Tooru. —responde ella. —Soy Kageyama Yua.

Oikawa intenta no pensar en cómo la madre de Kageyama parece una versión amenazante de Miwa. Siempre ha escuchado a sus padres decir cómo debe lucir un espécimen perfecto de alfa y la madre del omega parece cumplir con aquellos requerimientos. Su altura y aura intimidante resaltan a tal punto que por primera vez en su vida, su alfa interno le dice que no reaccione con violencia. Un enfrentamiento y perderá la cabeza. Él cree que Yua es incluso más alta que el omega de lentes de Karasuno.

Ella los invita a pasar a ambos y mantiene una conversación breve con Kageyama antes de desaparecer por la cocina. Oikawa intenta distraerse al observar las dimensiones del departamento dónde se encuentran y se pregunta si se sentirá solitario vivir en un lugar así de amplio sin su familia.

A Oikawa le recuerda un poco a la soledad de su propia casa.

Kageyama obseva a Oikawa con curiosidad. Su encantadora presencia parece verse desplazada por una mirada pensativa, se acerca hacia dónde él se encuentra sentado y deja caer su cabeza en el hombro del chico sin pensarlo demasiado y recuerda su preocupación respecto a la posibilidad de que su madre lo lastimara.

—No vas a necesitar el seguro médico, Oikawa-san—le deja saber al alfa con total seriedad. Oikawa da un pequeño salto al movimiento al salir de sus pensamientos.

—Tu mamá vive en un lugar muy solitario—señala el alfa, parece preocuparse por sus palabras porque sus manos se ubican frente a Kageyama intentando negar algo. —No es que sea algo malo, retiro lo dicho, no se ve tan solitario. Hasta las paredes tienen un buen color. No es como si tratara de decir que tu mamá se ve sola.

—Si puede verse de esa manera. —Su repentina subida de energía lleva a Kageyama a tocar su muñeca, un ligero toque y un suave ronroneo sale de su garganta. —¿Recuerdas que dije que ella era abogada?, ella siempre está muy ocupada debido a eso. Pero hasta hace un par de años aun lidiaba con las secuelas del lazo roto que tenía con mi padre, ahora hace lo mejor que puede para visitarnos a mi y a mi hermana más seguido.

—Oh, entiendo. —murmura el alfa sin saber cómo responderle.

La cena se sirve como cualquier otra, pone de un especial humor a Kageyama porque el aroma del curry resulta delicioso. Durante unos minutos parece que la conversación solo se centraría en Tobio y Yua, debido a ello, Oikawa intenta no involucrarse demasiado e ignora aquellos pensamientos nerviosos que su mente le envía respecto a tomar una nueva dosis. Los penetrantes ojos azules de la madre de Kageyama lo observan, y lo único que puede hacer en respuesta es sostener la mirada. En realidad, quiere evitar a toda costa lucir tan patético como cuando conoció a Miwa.

—Para resumirlo, estás en una relación con mi hijo. Y estás enfermo de ira alfa, por lo cual eres peligroso para Tobio. Y mi hija te atacó. —dice la alfa directamente y sin preámbulo alguno. Un vaso de agua se posa contra sus labios.—Debido a eso me disculpo.

Tanto Kageyama como Oikawa se quedan en blanco durante unos momentos. Pero Tobio es el primero en tomar la palabra.

—Oikawa-san toma su medicina. —lo defiende Kageyama observándola con intensidad. —No es peligroso.

—Lo que sucedió con Miwa-san fue un accidente. —intenta formular Oikawa con dificultad, pero las palabras se quedan atrapadas en su garganta. Yua abre los ojos ligeramente al observar el semblante del alfa cambiar.

—No intentaba decirlo con mala intención. —aclara la mujer hacia el alfa. —solo estaba tratando de hacer un resumen. Conozco a la familia Oikawa, así que espero que sepas que no es tu enfermedad lo que me preocupa.

—¿Conoce a mi familia? —pregunta Oikawa.

—Si, tu madre dio su pésame cuando mi padre murió. —continua Yua. —La familia de mi padre era una familia supremacista alfa hasta la generación de mi bisabuelo. Decidieron dejarlo por la creciente en enfermedades de alfas.

Kageyama abre los ojos ante aquella información, se pregunta, si en otra realidad en la que aquella decisión no se hubiera dado, él hubiera sido un alfa enfermo también. Reflexiona que probablemente ni siquiera hubiese nacido mientras lleva una cucharada de comida a su boca.

—Voy a ser clara, serán dos puntos. —empieza Yua. Kageyama evita tomar otra cucharada de comida al levantar su rostro, y Oikawa posa su mirada atenta sobre ella para luego observar a Tobio por la esquina de su ojo. —No voy a darte un discurso respecto a si debes o no estar con mi hijo, esa no es mi decisión, pero si lastimas a Tobio estaré dispuesta a demandarte.

—Miwa dijo que no podías amenazarlo con eso. —expresa Kageyama con un nerviosismo exteriorizado no tan común en él.

Oikawa contiene su respiración, se pregunta si aquella mujer sería capaz de pasar por encima de sus padres y de toda la familia Oikawa. Niega con su cabeza rápidamente, tampoco hay mucha gente por la que pasar.

—Aquello no tiene porqué suceder. —dice Oikawa inusualmente normal. Kageyama no puede evitar tensarse al notar un nuevo cambio de emociones en él.

La mujer le sonríe al alfa, antes de volver a tomar agua.

—No he terminado. —les dice, los chicos asienten cuando su voz se torna un poco más seria. —Ese ni siquiera es el mayor problema. Las relaciones entre los alfas enfermos y sus parejas ciertamente son complejas, aquel primer punto es una mera advertencia. Bien dicen que guerra avisada, no mata gente. Lo que me preocupa Tooru, es tu familia. No voy a mentirte, no me agrada tu padre, y tu madre tampoco, no quiero a nadie rebajando a mi hijo por ser un omega.

—No debería preocuparse por eso Kageyama-san. —responde Oikawa. Tobio lo observa sintiendo algo extraño en su pecho, lo atribuye a la preocupación que su omega interno. —A mis padres no les interesa que haga con mi vida, mi nacimiento no era más que una salvaguardia. Solo necesitan de mi hermana en realidad.

—Cierto, es una práctica común en las familias alfas. Creo que la familia Hirugami tuvo tres hijos por esa razón, al final, solo el menor salió enfermo. —continua su madre. —Algunas ramas de la familia Tendou en Miyagi tiene más alfas enfermos que sanos, escuché que por eso decidieron dejar de lado aquella práctica. Claro que aun buscarán matrimonios con omegas, alfas o betas de familias mezcladas que hayan sido supremacistas en el pasado. Pero es un inicio para ellos.

—Nosotros dejamos de tener utilidad para ellos si resultamos enfermos. —dice Oikawa en voz plana. —Al menos la enfermedad nos da cierta libertad.

La conversación tiene un deje de frialdad durante aquel tema, Kageyama se remueve incómodo desde su asiento mientras observa a Oikawa responderle con apagada emoción a su madre, no con el objetivo de ser grosero con ella sino más bien como un comportamiento alfa inducido. Cree entender el trasfondo de sus palabras, pero se pregunta si estará equivocado de alguna manera.

"La frialdad de los alfas es su virtud. La demostración de su vulnerabilidad, su perdición". Dice una voz en la cabeza de Kageyama al recordar aquel famoso comercial del año pasado. Su estómago se revuelve y el hambre lo abandona.

—Entonces no creo que haya mayor problema. —la voz de su madre lo saca de sus pensamientos. Una sonrisa suave desplaza a su rostro serio. —Hablemos de otras cosas, ¿Dónde estudias Tooru? ¿A qué universidad irás?

—Aoba Johsai. —responde Oikawa. Su expresión cambia nuevamente y regresa a mirar a Tobio antes de sonreír a modo de juego. —Nos enfrentamos en unas cuantas ocasiones a Karasuno. Respecto a la Universidad, hay muchas cosas que pensar aún. Algo relativamente común. —continua Oikawa moviendo su mano para restarle importancia al asunto.

—He escuchado de Aoba Johsai. —Yua ríe a continuación.—Si, es un tema complicado. Durante mis días de universidad cambié de carrera unas tres veces. Kazuyo me regañó mucho en ese tiempo.

Hablan con normalidad luego de eso, como si se conocieran desde hace un buen tiempo. Pero se pierden entre los temas, los dejan de lado cuando alcanzan cierto nivel de profundidad. Kageyama se pierde de la conversación de ambos hundiéndose en sus propios pensamientos, no sabe si es una venganza de su propia mente, pero recuerda a Kenma diciendo como Yaku y Lev están aprovechando su tiempo en su último año. Cree que finalmente entiende aquella implicación.

Su mirada se concentra en Oikawa, que continúa hablando con su madre. Lo observa atentamente, preguntándose dónde estará él a mediados de este año, piensa que Oikawa es talentoso, ¿seguirá jugando voleibol? Kageyama espera que sí.

Ignora aquel sentimiento incómodo que crece en su pecho al sentarse en el sofá luego de que su madre y Oikawa salgan por la puerta principal después de que ella le pida al alfa que la acompañe a comprar algo.

Kageyama se pregunta, ¿Qué tanto sabe de Oikawa Tooru?

No a un nivel de datos al azar, pese a su mala memoria, sabe su fecha de nacimiento, sabe sus películas favoritas o que le gusta tararear canciones en inglés pese a que admite que no es bueno con el idioma, y otras cosas más.

Conforme continúa repasando información en su cabeza, sus pies lo guían al balcón del departamento, donde observa las luces de la noche de Tokio con una mirada un poco perdida. Él sabe que Oikawa no está cómodo con su enfermedad, que aquello es algo que lo preocupa constantemente, sabe que es una persona que se esfuerza mucho, las heridas cicatrizadas de sus manos producto de las horas que dedica a entrenar voleibol lo demuestran.

Su cabeza se estampa contra las barandillas del balcón cuando no puede encontrar información en su cabeza respecto a Oikawa hablando con él sobre su familia, o sus planes a futuro. ¿Estaría mal para él preguntar?

—Bien. Haré eso. —se repite a sí mismo. El sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose le hace dar un pequeño salto de la impresión.—Tengo que quitarme los nervios. Solo es una pregunta.

Su madre y Oikawa entran cargando unas bolsas de comida. El chico sonríe, y Kageyama deja de sentirse ansioso, tal vez por la forma en que lo mira, como si le causara ilusión solo verlo.

—¡Tobio! —llama su madre desde la sala.

Oikawa se sienta en el sofá de forma relajada, parece estar pensando profundamente en algo. Vuelve a sonreirle a Kageyama dejando repetidos besos en su mejilla mientras su madre no mira en aquella dirección y luego ríe divertido al tirar de sus cachetes.

—¿Qué pasa con ese ceño fruncido? —pregunta Oikawa.

—No es nada. —murmura Kageyama un poco avergonzado por la intensa mirada que mantiene el alfa sobre él.

—Yo los llevaré hasta la residencia —dice su madre girándose hacia ellos.— ¿Qué tan lejos de ahí te estás quedando Tooru?

—Unas pocas cuadras, aun es temprano, así que caminaré.

La alfa asiente, y los tres se dirigen camino hacia el automóvil. Kageyama espera que Oikawa empiece una conversación, tal y como siempre lo ha hecho luego de conocer a las personas. Sin embargo, tampoco parece interesado en hablar durante el camino, tal vez por eso él hace el intento de tomar su mano, pero incluso si Oikawa la sostiene de regreso, su mirada no parece despegarse de la ventana.

—Ten un buen juego cariño. Quedan muchos años por delante para conquistar el escenario mundial. No olvides divertirte. —le dice Yua mientras se despide, su constante abrazo lo abandona y él sonríe con suavidad. —Tampoco olvides escribir tu bitácora de voleibol.

—Mi letra es espantosa. —responde Kageyama.

—Pero mientras se pueda leer es suficiente. —expresan tanto Yua como Tobio al mismo tiempo, y luego sonríen ampliamente. Oikawa intenta no sorprenderse tanto al notar lo parecidas que son sus sonrisas.

—Espero que nos podamos ver nuevamente Tooru—dice su madre antes de volver al automóvil y perderse entre la noche.

Oikawa parece tener la intención de irse en ese mismo momento, pero Kageyama lo toma de la muñeca y el alfa responde depositando un rápido beso en sus labios. Se sientan juntos en la vereda frente a la casa residencial, pero no parecen prontos a iniciar una conversación. La noche ha vuelto a ponerse tan fría como las anteriores, Tobio respira ligeramente a través de su boca, normalmente no tiene problemas con preguntar cosas, pero ahora no encuentra confianza para hacerlo. Su adolescencia nunca se había asentado como un peso sobre sus hombros hasta ese momento.

Se siente extrañamente pequeño, pero sabe que también se debe a la falta de aroma. Se ha vuelto demasiado dependiente a él, solo necesita un poco. Un poco y podrá hablar correctamente con Oikawa, sin instintos de por medio.

—La mayoría de los omegas no suelen pasar la noche aquí, si quieres podríamos ir al hotel. —propone Kageyama entrelazando sus propias manos por el nerviosismo. —De todas formas, no es como si fuera a llegar tarde al partido contra Nekoma.

—Tobio-chan, ¿podrías quitarte los parches de las muñecas un momento? —sugiere Oikawa ignorando su propuesta inicial. Sigue perdido en sus pensamientos, y el omega espera que con esto las cosas puedan mejorar. Una extraña punzada se asienta en su pecho, ¿pasará algo con mamá?

Kageyama acepta su sugerencia, el dulce aroma de los arándanos se esparce con suavidad a su alrededor. Oikawa se endereza para poder olfatearlo, y Kageyama aprovecha tal acción para admirar su rostro durante ese corto momento. Luego, en un tiempo más breve del usual el alfa se detiene y se aleja de su muñeca ligeramente contrariado.

—No quiero que tengas problemas con tus profesores, será mejor que duermas aquí. —dice al separarse. Oikawa se levanta y estira sus brazos hacia el aire dejando salir un sonido de satisfacción. —Sorpréndeme mañana, Tobio-chan.

—A ellos no les molesta. —intenta aclarar Kageyama levantándose también del lugar. —Es difícil separar a los omegas y alfas de sus parejas. Kozume-san dice que si Kuroo-san pasara la noche en los edificios de Fukurodani sería un dolor de cabeza para todos.

Oikawa ríe ligeramente al escucharlo, una de sus manos tantea la botella de medicinas de su bolsillo y las saca para poder observar el dibujo que él hizo para poder cubrir el nombre. Probablemente porque a veces le gusta imaginar que se trata de otra cosa.

—No hoy. —es lo único que dice.

No hoy. Pero él lo necesita hoy, el público parece portarse mejor con los días pasando, pero los jugadores no. Solo necesita un poco de su aroma, su omega interno se siente extrañamente herido y Kageyama no sabe cómo calmarlo. Hay un corto silencio luego de eso y se traga su insatisfacción recordando todas las preguntas que tiene que hacerle, tal vez, solo tal vez si insiste un poco pueda lograr que lo perfume. ¿Qué tema debería abordar primero?

—¿No podemos perfumarnos?—pregunta Kageyama intentando ignorar una creciente desesperación en su pecho. ¿Por qué su omega interno no se calma? —Han pasado algunos días, creía que lo necesitarías.

«Yo también lo necesito». Dice para sí mismo.

—Yo quisiera estar solo esta noche. —le deja saber Oikawa al relajar su postura con un poco de indiferencia, pero el omega lo observa fijamente y entrecierra los ojos en respuesta. —Podemos hacerlo mañana, Tobio-chan. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Su omega interno se siente rechazado, pero su parte humana lo entiende de mejor manera. Kageyama intenta relajar la intensa expresión de su rostro luego de escucharlo. La negativa ahora le deja un tema por abordar.

—Cuando mamá y tu salieron a comprar, ¿ella dijo algo? —pregunta Kageyama, aunque lo que realmente quiere saber es si algo está mal, sin embargo, no está seguro si Oikawa le responderá algo tan directo.

—No, ¿Por qué piensas eso? —le responde sonriendo. Sus manos se acomodan en ambos lados de la cara del omega obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos. —Solo hay días en los que no puedo ser asombroso todo el tiempo.

—Para mi eres asombroso, Oikawa-san. —expresa Kageyama con seguridad; el rostro de Oikawa se deforma en una expresión divertida antes de reír con fuerza, parece su yo usual, pero Kageyama no está tan seguro. Le entrega un beso rápido antes de soltarlo.

—Si, lo sé.

—Mi manta y la chaqueta ya casi no tienen aroma. —dice Kageyama antes de que se vaya. Su expresión se mantiene seria, pero sus ojos observan con un poco de ansiedad a Oikawa. —¿Podrías dejar tu aroma en ellas por hoy?

—Tobio-chan. —se queja Oikawa desde su garganta. —Solo debes aguantar un día.

Aquello no hace que la ansiedad en su pecho disminuya, pero ha sido su última petición rechazada y Kageyama asiente rindiéndose. No entiende la negativa a su solicitud, pero tampoco insiste. Ni siquiera cuando Oikawa desaparece entre las calles. Levanta su mano en despedida, con la esperanza de que el alfa tenga mejor sentido de dirección que él.

Dentro del lugar, camina contrariado repasando todos los hechos de aquel día. Planes surgen en su cabeza para poder abordar la situación nuevamente mañana, y choca con Tsukishima producto de sus propias distracciones. El omega lo observa igual de sorprendido por el repentino contacto.

Y antes de que pueda decirle algo, Kageyama abre su boca y pregunta con seguridad. Ya ha hecho las suficientes preguntas esta noche. Debería aprovechar aquella repentina confianza.

—Tsukishima, ¿te sientes mejor ahora?.

El omega adopta una postura desinteresada al abandonar su mirada de sorpresa, y Kageyama piensa que no va a tomarlo en serio, pero para su asombro si responde a su pregunta.

—Si, ahora parece haberse nivelado.

Kageyama lo observa intensamente, ¿Qué es lo que se ha nivelado?. —¿Qué pasaba antes?—pregunta nuevamente. Tsukishima deja salir un bufido en respuesta.

—Ahora ya no es importante. —le dice antes de seguir su camino.

Cuando Kageyama llegase a la cama esa noche catalogaría aquella conversación que tuvo con Tsukishima como una de las más pacíficas de su vida, pero a su vez, una de las más insatisfactorias. Y recordaría a Oikawa, con unas mantas que están a punto de perder el aroma. «Mañana, mañana será». Le dice a su omega interior cuando envía oleadas de sutil preocupación.

* * *

Si él puede decir algo de Kenma al finalizar el juego es que el omega es aterrador. Con su complexión delgada y sus perezosos pasos, Kageyama reconoce que es el omega más temible que ha conocido, no solo por como la mirada atenta de sus ojos sigue a todo Karasuno, sin perder detalle, sino por su habilidad en estrategia.

—Tu novio es asombroso y aterrador. —le dice con seriedad a Hinata cuando se preparan para despedirse. Sus ojos le pesan producto del cansancio y el alfa se sonroja furiosamente tocando la parte posterior de su cuello.

—¡No es mi novio! —responde observando fijamente hacia la cancha, la mirada del alfa sube al público donde observa al grupo de personas que los apoya. Parece pensar con fuerza respecto a algo, pero Kageyama nunca está seguro cuando se trata de Hinata.

Kageyama está seguro que si no come algo dentro de los siguientes quince minutos su cuerpo lo va a meter en trance de descanso. Agradece que de los dos juegos que se darían hoy, uno fuera desplazado para mañana. Porque no hay manera de que el resista aquello.

Kenma sonríe con cansancio mientras abraza a Hinata antes de que termine la formación final. A su vez Kuroo y Kai abrazan a los jugadores, Kageyama se sorprende cuando Yaku lo abraza antes de que se dirijan a despedirse.

Por primera vez, no escucha los abucheos. El público solo aplaude, tampoco están emocionados, pero parecen haber encontrado su propia resignación. Kageyama observa a Oikawa con intensidad, se pregunta si su mirada puede transmitir todo su cansancio, quisiera levantar sus brazos para ser sostenido por él.

¿Cómo estará? ¿Qué podrá hacer por él hoy?, son preguntas que se detienen cuando Oikawa sonríe haciendo un signo de paz en su dirección. Parece estar bien, y Kageyama sonríe a través de su cansancio producto de aquello. El extraño ambiente de la noche pasada parece haber sido desplazado.

—Mi hermano y Tenma-san vinieron. —murmura Tsukishima agotado, su respiración irregular le indica a Kageyama que se encuentra incluso más cansado que él. —Bueno, de todas formas, parece que ya se fue. —dice para sí mismo confundiendo a Kageyama.

En compañía de Asahi buscan un lugar donde sentarse. El entrenador ha sido muy claro respecto a que ningún omega debe estar solo por el lugar. El suelo se ve como una buena opción.

—Niiyama avanzó—expresa una voz cerca de ellos. Ni siquiera tienen la intención de disimular. —Y Karasuno venció a Nekoma.

—¡Mierda, me perdí ese juego!—dice otra voz. —¿Omegas contra omegas? Suena como una buena porno.

—Voy a vomitar—dice Asahi al escucharlos. Kageyama asiente mientras ubica su mano contra su estómago. —Qué asco. Creo que iré al baño un momento.

Asahi se separa de su lado mientras Kageyama apoya su peso contra una pared, aun manteniéndose de pie. Obsesivamente él repasa los inicios de este cuarto día en Tokio, todo parece estar bien. Oikawa se veía de buen humor en la mañana y a Kageyama aquello lo relajaba también, sin embargo, ahora el aroma ha desaparecido por casi por completo. Es sutil, lo cubre tan sutilmente que cualquier alfa podría ignorarlo. Tal vez por eso hay más personas mirándolo e ignorarlos se está volviendo difícil. Lo alivia saber que al menos Oikawa está cerca.

Probablemente hoy tenga una mayor suerte.

—Creo que hasta yo terminé agotado de ver el juego, Kenma-chan es aterrador. —dice Oikawa ubicándose a su lado.

Kageyama se sorprende, no debería estar ahí. Tiene entendido que no dejan pasar al público hasta ahí. Su cuerpo se desliza hasta sentarse contra el suelo, realmente el cansancio va a matarlo uno de estos días.

—¿Cómo estás hoy? —pregunta Kageyama entre murmullos, entrecierra sus ojos con cansancio mientras visualiza cómo va a llegar hasta el nido.

—Ni siquiera puedes mantenerte de pie y te preocupas por mí. —ríe Oikawa. —¡Obviamente todo está bien Tobio-chan!, ahora no es el momento de hablar de esas cosas.

«¿Cuándo será el momento?» Se pregunta a sí mismo.

Oikawa se sienta a su lado tomando su mentón entre su mano para besarlo. Kageyama se sorprende, intenta alejarse al sentir las miradas de los demás sobre ellos, pero Oikawa mantiene la insistencia en el beso durante un poco de tiempo más. Kageyama se separa jadeante dando un golpe en el brazo del alfa con el puño, pero su falta de fuerza producto del cansancio solo lo hace reír.

—No hagas eso. —jadea Kageyama intentando recuperar el aliento.

—Voy a seguir haciéndolo. Tobio-chan. —él sonríe mientras arrastra su nombre entre su boca. Kageyama está cerca de discutir con él cuando algo golpea contra su frente luego de eso, frunce el ceño cuando Oikawa le entrega un pan de leche envuelto en una bolsita.

—Pensé que podrías necesitarlo—le dice mientras le da un beso en la cabeza. Un sonido escandalizado se escapa de su boca luego de aquello—¡Gah! Olvidé el sudor.

Se inclina a besarlo en los labios nuevamente, pero en esta ocasión con suavidad.

—Así está mejor. —dice Oikawa.

—¿Cómo te dejaron entrar hasta aquí? —pregunta Kageyama mientras come con una inusual tranquilidad, como una forma de escapar de su propia vergüenza. Oikawa hace un mohín al ver su rostro sin expresiones.

—Alguien desagradable me hizo un favor. —dice el alfa encogiéndose de hombros.

Kageyama no entiende sus palabras, se levanta unos cuantos minutos después con la suficiente energía como para caminar luego de haber llevado algo de comida a su estómago. Sabe que deben buscar al resto de Karasuno y Nekoma, quienes probablemente estén viendo el partido de Fukurodani. Caminan juntos y Oikawa pellizca sus mejillas cada cierto tiempo durante todo el trayecto, sin embargo, no llegan hasta Fukurodani. Hoshiumi los detiene al saludar emocionado a Kageyama.

—Kageyama-kun, mañana voy a aplastarlos. ¿Dónde está Hinata? —pregunta el beta sin registrar la presencia de Oikawa al inicio. Luego, lo observa con curiosidad. —¿Hola?

—Hoshiumi-san, él es Oikawa-san, es mi novio—dice Kageyama con un poco de timidez en su voz. El beta asiente con entendimiento, su mirada se torna seria repentinamente.

—Eres quien estaba hablando con Hirugami hasta hace un momento. Él logró que te dejaran pasar. —expresa Hoshiumi sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

—Si, tampoco me hizo muy feliz aquello. —dice Oikawa mientras su rostro se deforma en disgusto.

—Eres como él. —afirma Hoshiumi. —sus familias deben conocerse.

Recuerda la conversación que tuvo su madre con Oikawa cuando se conocieron. Presiona su peso contra Oikawa, a lo que el alfa responde sosteniéndolo por la cintura, si no fuera por aquella comida probablemente moriría. Una ligera molestia crece en su pecho y no está relacionada con la comida.

Kageyama se siente de repente increíblemente incómodo, se pregunta cómo será el hijo menor de la familia Hirugami, recuerda alguna vez haber visto a su hermana y hermano en revistas de voleibol, pero tampoco les prestó mucha atención.

—La familia Hirugami—murmura Kageyama pensativamente.

—Tooru, como puedes ver tenía razón. No hay problema si pasas hasta aquí.

La voz del alfa se acerca desde la espalda, y no sabe si es porque su omega interno ha estado tan alerta desde el final de Nekoma debido a las miradas, pero Kageyama se pega un poco más hacia Oikawa. Un retumbar suave suena desde el pecho de Oikawa alertándolo, es bajo, pero le indica lo incómodo que se encuentra.

Se ubica frente a ellos y junto a Hoshiumi, pero el beta parece debatirse entre la molestia e indiferencia por la cercanía del alfa. Luce más inocente de lo que Kageyama esperaba, parece calmado y es más alto que todos ellos. Tal vez del tamaño de Tsukishima. Solo cuando vuelve a hablar, Kageyama se da cuenta que ignora por completo su existencia.

—No pudimos hablar correctamente antes, la familia Tendou ha sacado una nueva medicina. ¿Has hablado con Satori últimamente? —pregunta Hirugami.

—Escuché la noticia, pero Satori-chan ha estado ocupado con Ushiwaka. No he hablado con él. —responde Oikawa.

—¿Ya puede sonreír? —pregunta nuevamente Hirugami. Parece como si mostrara preocupación por Tendou, y Kageyama se pregunta si los tres alfas se conocen desde hace años.

—Siempre ha podido, Sachiro-chan. —dice Oikawa sonriendo como solo él sabe hacerlo.

Lo deja. El cansancio lo deja por completo esta vez. Aquel nombre, el omega siente que ha escuchado ese nombre antes. Sachiro, como Sachiro el león, de los videos de Hoshiumi. Kageyama observa al beta intensamente, pero Kourai parece ni siquiera prestar atención. Es más, no parece estar ahí, su mirada observa la cancha a lo lejos con una inusual indiferencia.

—Karasuno. —señala Hirugami como si registrara su presencia repentinamente. —Nos toca contra ellos la siguiente ocasión, ¿cierto?

No se dirige hacia él, Kageyama está seguro que el chico no habla con él, pero siente la necesidad de responderle.

—Si, tengamos un buen juego. —dice el omega.

Hirugami lo observa sonriente y Oikawa se ubica frente a él como si el alfa frente a ellos resultara una amenaza. Kageyama admite que no lo entiende muy bien, el alfa parece ser amable, aunque sigue teniendo una extraña sensación de incomodidad cerca de él, así que asume que se trata de una reacción a la enfermedad de Hirugami.

—Es hora de irnos. —dice Hoshiumi, y Kageyama cree que es la única vez que ha mirado a Hirugami a los ojos desde que llegó. —Solo los juegos y las reuniones para las feromonas. Lo sabes. Te seguiré después.

—Está bien. —la sonrisa sigue en su rostro. Su atención vuelve a Oikawa antes de irse. —Tienes suerte Tooru, parece ser mejor tener un omega para liberar feromonas, por la manejabilidad. Los betas, simplemente no reaccionan a ellas.

Es raro. De repente a Kageyama le parece que Hirugami es raro, como si durante un momento su calmada personalidad cambiara, pero no está seguro. ¿Tendrá que ver con su enfermedad? Kageyama asume que cada alfa lidia con su enfermedad de distinta manera. Eso no quita, que no le gusten las palabras que escuchó antes de que Hirugami se fuera.

—No quiero que se me acerque. —dice Oikawa tajantemente sacando su botella de pastillas del bolsillo, ubica tres en su mano antes de meterlas a su boca. —Desequilibra mi situación tener otro alfa enfermo de "ira" cerca, con los de "calma" no hay problema. Pero no Hirugami.

—Tal vez no lo haga, podría preguntarle. —expresa Hoshiumi. —Él y yo tenemos un acuerdo.

—¿Un acuerdo? —pregunta Kageyama confundido.

—Me gusta llamarlo así, pero es más bien un contrato. El alfa interno de Hirugami me eligió a mí. Si algo sale mal, me negaré a seguirlo ayudando. —informa Hoshiumi como si hablara de un dato cualquiera. Revisa su teléfono con el ceño fruncido antes de soltar un largo: ¡AHG!— Nos vemos luego. Gao-kun está diciendo tonterías de nuevo. Si vuelvo a escuchar el chiste de que no me puede ver por mi altura, voy a patearlo. —murmura para sí mismo.

¿Por qué? es la pregunta que llega a la mente de Kageyama. Claro que pese a su relación Oikawa y él empezaron por un acuerdo, pero un contrato suena extrañamente serio para la situación.

—Creo que deberíamos alcanzar a los demás. —sugiere Kageyama tratando de que sus pensamientos no se coman su cerebro. Oikawa asiente distraído mientras lo toma de la mano.

Parecen recién haber terminado cuando llegan, resulta extrañamente divertido observar a los omegas pegarse a sus parejas como si no pudieran mantenerse de pie. Kageyama no sabe cómo es que el golpe de Yaku en el costado de Lev no lo dejó sin aire cuando el beta lo cargó en estilo bombero. El ambiente lo hace sentir más relajado para su fortuna.

—¡Fukurodani nos vuelve a deleitar con un excelente partido! —resuena la voz de un comentarista desde algún lado del lugar. —¡El equipo con la mayor cantidad de alfas de todo Tokio ante ustedes!

—¡No es justo que me perdiera su juego! —se queja Bokuto abrazando a Kuroo y besándolo brevemente. Su mirada se torna extrañamente seria para la personalidad de alguien como él cuando se gira hacia dónde Daichi se encuentra. —Akaashi dijo que Niiyama continuó avanzando, y ahora que ustedes también lo han hecho. Deben tener cuidado.

—Estás asustándolos. —dice Kuroo pasando sus manos por sus ojos adormilados.

—No, está siendo sincero. —interviene Akaashi, su mirada se centra en Tsukishima manteniendo aquella expresión impasible de siempre. —No soy una persona de rumores, pero alguien dijo que la omega de las Reinas había recibido una carta de amenaza.

—¿Maiko-chan? —dije Tanaka abriéndose paso. —Kanoka no mencionó nada respecto a ello.

Akaashi niega con su cabeza sin poder responderle, Kageyama se sorprende al verlo ubicar una expresión pensativa en su rostro, pero luego parece recuperar la mirada inmutable de siempre.

Por alguna razón aquel alfa le recuerda mucho a él mismo, solo que Kageyama siente que Akaashi tiene incluso más cosas en la cabeza. La voz de Kenma diciéndole que algunas personas creen que Akaashi es un poco raro llega a su cabeza, supone que hasta cierto punto puede entender la razón.

—El novio de Kageyama-kun vino por él. —dice Kuroo desviando ligeramente la conversación y Bokuto abre sus ojos con curiosidad al ser la primera vez que lo ve. —Hola Oikawa-kun.

—¿Eres un setter cierto? —pregunta el alfa manteniendo una mirada interesada en Oikawa, quien asiente sonriendo. —¡Uno de estos días podrías hacer unas colocaciones para mí!

Se mueve animado, cómo si contuviera mucha energía en su cuerpo. Kageyama de repente comprende por qué Hinata y él son tan unidos. Se parecen, pero a la vez no.

—Claro, no tengo problema con eso. —responde Oikawa sonriendo y relajando su postura.

—¡Genial! Parece que mañana jugaremos contra Mujinazaka. —dice Bokuto con emoción, luego ubica una mano en su barbilla pensativamente. —¡Espero poder enfrentarme a Omi-kun también y a Karasuno! Luego podremos practicar, aunque no eres de Tokio, ¿cierto?

Kageyama asiente esta vez, y Oikawa habla con el alfa de forma calmada. Su rigidez inicial producto de la cercanía de Hirugami parece haberse ido, aunque puede que tenga que ver con la ligereza de Bokuto, con la forma en la que el alfa sostiene una conversación.

Parece que fueran a hablar una eternidad, sin embargo, Bokuto se detiene abruptamente. Su mano sube a su cuello, dónde los parches que utiliza cubren su marca. O al menos eso cree Kageyama. Su energía parece bajar de 200% a 0% en un segundo, y se gira hacia Kuroo ignorando a los demás antes de tomarlo por los hombros observándolo fijamente.

—Estás muy cansado Tetsu, debes ir a dormir. —le dice haciendo un ademán para cargarlo.—Déjame levantarte.

Kageyama espera que Kuroo se niegue, no parece el tipo de omega que dejaría que lo carguen, pero luego su cuerpo se desploma ligeramente contra el alfa. Bokuto lo levanta mientras Kuroo se acomoda agarrándose de su cuello y ocultando su cabeza en su cuello.

—Quiero ir al nido. —se queja Kuroo en voz baja. —Mi cuerpo me está matando, ¿Está la eutanasia permitida en Japón?

—¡Pero si mueres, yo también! —se queja Bokuto, aunque una sonrisa se esconde tras su dramática respuesta.

—Mejor prepara un buen funeral para mí, porque tienes parte de la culpa de que mi cuerpo esté así. —él mumura antes de quedarse dormido de inmediato. Por su parte, Bokuto lo acomoda correctamente contra su pecho mientras ríe.

Kageyama es consciente de que Kuroo es más alto que Bokuto, siempre lo ha sido, pero eso no evita que se vea curiosamente más pequeño junto a él. Puede que tenga que ver con la contextura de Bokuto en sí, sino fuera por aquella burbujeante personalidad, Kageyama está seguro que sería un alfa en excesivo intimidante.

—Vamos a adelantarnos. —dice con insistencia. Se detiene solo un momento antes de girarse y levantar la voz. —¡Akaashi! Tsukki parece que se muere en vida más de lo normal.

Tsukishima ubica una expresión desdeñosa en su rostro, a lo que Yamaguchi suelta una risa corta en respuesta. Akaashi no parece tener una mayor respuesta, pero Kageyama nunca podría estar seguro cuando se trata de aquel alfa. 

¿Qué tanto pasará por la mente de Bokuto? reflexiona Kageyama, si él creía que Oikawa cambiaba sus emociones con rapidez, el alfa que se aleja parece tener incluso más cambios y eso que está sano.

—Realmente debe ser difícil tener que jugar tan seguido luego de tu celo. —dice Sugawara parándose junto a él. —No sé ni siquiera como Kuroo aguantó tanto.

—No creo que vuelva esta noche tampoco. —interviene Kenma, su nariz se arruga como si oliera algo en el lugar y observa alrededor, pero luego vuelve a mantener su expresión de siempre. —No quisiera estar en el lugar de ustedes mañana. Será muy cansado tener dos juegos.

Caminan de regreso y Kageyama nota que Tsukishima tampoco los acompaña, pero Tanaka le explica que su hermana junto a Tenma y Akiteru se lo llevaron a comer algo primero. Luego ríe para sí mismo, como si supiera algo más, pero niega la cabeza.

—Por favor chicos, tomen cuidados especiales a partir de mañana. —señala Takeda cuando todos se encuentran reunidos en su habitación. —Van a tener un día cansado.

Todos asienten. Y Kageyama sabe que solo hay una forma de recuperar fuerzas y también ahorrarlas para soportar dos juegos. Solo necesita pasar tiempo con Oikawa, con su aroma rodeándolo. Así que se levanta primero luego de la reunión. Aún es de tarde, pero parece como si fuera a caer la noche temprano aquel día. Llama a Oikawa quien habla animadamente con Hinata.

—Si nosotros ganamos mañana estaré otro día aquí. Y tu regresarás mañana. —señala Kageyama con su usual seriedad mientras Oikawa se ubica de pie frente a él en unos pasillos de la residencia. —¿Hoy si podemos perfumarnos?

Oikawa parece dudar, algo extraño en él. Aunque solo por un segundo, tan corto que Kageyama no está seguro si lo imaginó. El alfa sonríe volviendo a pellizcar sus mejillas.

—Si, ¿crees que me iría sin perfumarte?—le dice acercándose a él. Sus labios rozan los de Kageyama y él responde con un sutil temblor que recorre su cuerpo. —No me tienes mucha confianza. —se queja con un deje dramático.

—¿También podremos dormir juntos?—susurra Kageyama. La cercanía le gusta, le brinda una extraña seguridad. Y ver los usuales mohines de Oikawa lo reconforta.

—Por supuesto, Tobio-chan. —Oikawa nuevamente arrastra su nombre entre su boca antes de inclinarse a besarlo.

Nuevamente, nuevamente es distinto. Pero Kageyama preferiría tener sus labios hinchados el resto de la semana a dejarlo ir.

* * *

—Oikawa-san, ¿vamos a cenar antes? —pregunta Kageyama, sus labios se sienten hinchados, y los toca con una expresión ligeramente enojada. —Tengo hambre.

—No conozco restaurantes en Tokio, ¡así que busquemos uno juntos esperando no tener una indigestión!—menciona Oikawa.

Kageyama lo observa. Todo parece estar bien ahora así que se relaja esperando que esta noche pueda hablar con el alfa.

—Un lugar donde vendan curry de cerdo. —sugiere Kageyama con completa seriedad mientras Oikawa se inclina para besarlo en la mejilla.

—Si, eso suena excelente, Tobio-chan.

Parece que solo hasta hace unos momentos terminó de comer, pero Kageyama tiene hambre nuevamente. Si tan solo pudiera tener un físico más resistente, tendrá que trabajar por ello en un futuro, él considera que seguro Ushijima podrá darle buenos consejos.

Solo cuando entran a la habitación y se sienta en la cama reflexiona que fue tonto de su parte no haber traído sus mantas. La cama es dura, y su sensible piel no se adapta a la calidad de las mantas, aquello le hace preguntarse por qué rayos su omega interno es tan exigente. Kageyama no se considera una persona exigente, pero su omega interno, es una historia completamente distinta.

—La cama es incómoda—dice Kageyama, sus dedos recorren las sabanas y su cuerpo se cubre de un extraño mal humor que surge en su interior. Oikawa deja caer su cuerpo a su lado en un golpe sonoro luego de regular la temperatura.

—Lo sé, las dos noches que he dormido aquí han sido una tortura. ¡Una falta de respeto a mí mismo! —se queja mientras cubre su rostro. —Pero mi hermana dijo que solo me daría lo mínimo.

—¿Tienes una buena relación con tu hermana, Oikawa-san? —pregunta Kageyama observando al alfa mirar al techo.

—No lo llamaría de esa manera. —le permite saber Oikawa. Sus manos envían su cabello hacia atrás. —Es algo complicado Tobio-chan.

La madre de Takeru suena como una idea algo lejana para el omega. Después de todo, siempre que se ha reunido con el pequeño, solo está con Oikawa, ¿Se parecerá a él?. Sabe que Miwa la conoce, pero sería muy descuidado de su parte preguntarle algo así a su hermana. 

—Contigo aquí será más cómodo, no sé si sea algo omega, pero eres muy cálido. —dice Oikawa acercándose a él, recuesta su cabeza en el estómago de Kageyama y mantiene su mirada en una ventana a unos metros de ahí. —Ya tomé mi dosis de hoy. —murmura. —Tengo unas extras para mañana en caso de que Hirugami se me acerque.

—¿Conoces muchos alfas enfermos? —pregunta Kageyama mientras pasa sus dedos por su cabello castaño. Es bastante reconfortante solo estar los dos juntos.

—No muchos, está Hirugami, Satori-chan y Kawatabi. —Oikawa gruñe bajito luego de aquel nombre. —Kawatabi es el alfa con el que tuve aquel enfrentamiento el año pasado. Solo que él ya se puede considerar un caso "sano", es violento, si, pero como cualquier alfa. Creo que Akiko mencionó que tenía una beta que lo ayudaba. Lo envidio un poco, solo por eso. ¿viste su peinado? Es horrible.

Aquel enfrentamiento luce muy lejano para el omega. Fue la primera vez que presenció la violencia de Oikawa debido a ello él cree con firmeza que el alfa ha trabajado bastante duro en sí mismo.

—Todos ellos han mejorado de una u otra forma. —murmura Oikawa perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Tú también mejoraste mucho. —expresa Kageyama, sus manos continúan enredándose en su cabello, pero su corazón se encoge ligeramente. ¿Podrán finalmente tener una conversación seria?

Una suave risa se escapa de la garganta del alfa.

—Si, tienes razón. Gracias a ti. —Oikawa se levanta, su peso está encima de él y ubica sus manos contra el pecho de Kageyama manteniendo una mirada fija sobre sus ojos azules. 

Se muere por poder besarlo, por poder perfumarse con él. Tal vez por eso su mano se posa sobre el cuello del alfa con un deje nervioso. Oikawa le sonríe y se levanta un poco antes de volver a aquella posición pero ahora sin sus parches. El aroma a eucalipto que libera hace que Kageyama se sienta como si se derritiera, se siente calmado y feliz al tenerlo cerca.

—¡Ow! Tú expresión luce tan seria, esperaba otra reacción. —se queja Oikawa infaltilmente.— Aunque me conformo con tu adorable sonrojo. 

Hace todo lo posible para tragarse aquellos pensamientos vergonzosos crecen en su cabeza. Se prometió que hablaría con Oikawa esta noche, por eso vuelve a pasar su mano por su cabello, mientras lo observa con dureza, incluso a través de sus mejillas calientes. Su corazón late acelerado por el nerviosismo y espera que Oikawa no lo note a través de su piel.

—Oikawa-san, ¿Cómo son tus padres? —pregunta. Y siente como si se sacara un peso de encima. No necesita saberlo todo, solo un poco.

—Son como cualquier pareja de alfas, llenos de si mismos. —responde él.

Resulta un poco decepcionante, pero es una información que Kageyama se graba en su cerebro. No sabe si no ha hecho las preguntas como debe y el problema recaiga en eso. Pero es Oikawa, y él siempre está dispuesto a hablar, al menos, mucho más que el omega.

—¿Vas a seguir jugando voleibol luego de tu último año? Si estudias en Tokio, tendré que ahorrar bastante. —lo dice sin pensarlo demasiado. No era lo que quería preguntarle, pero se salió de sus labios.

—No creo que aquello vaya a pasar Tobio-chan. —responde Oikawa. Lo dice con picardía, pero Kageyama no sabe cómo interpretar su respuesta, así que un puchero se extiende por su rostro producto de la confusión.

—¿Lo del voleibol o lo de Tokio? Eres un gran setter, estoy seguro que tu...—su mano ya no siente la suavidad del cabello de Oikawa, deteniendo su hablar.

Oikawa levanta su peso de su cuerpo, y vuelve a ubicar sus parches en su cuello. Aquella acción confunde a Kageyama, pero le reconforta sentir un suave rastro de feromonas aun en la habitación.

Sus ojos castaños lo observan fijamente, de la misma forma que Kageyama nunca puede interpretar, «¿Ya no quieres hablar?» intenta preguntar el omega con su mirada. Pero incluso él sabe que la telepatía no existe, Kageyama eleva sus mano hacia la mejilla del alfa cuando este se ubica encima de él sin asentar su peso.

Kageyama supone que la conversación tendrá que continuar luego, al sentir cómo Oikawa invade su boca. Suave al inicio hasta alcanzar una ritmo desafiante que le quita el aliento.

Eso es lo extraño de Oikawa Tooru, a veces lo besa de aquella forma, cómo si intentara distraerse entre sus labios. Cómo si fueran un escape hacia algo que le molesta, pero Kageyama no lo vería así hasta un tiempo después. Ahora, solo lo toma como algo normal, cómo un beso hambriento que aumenta su intensidad a cada segundo.

Las manos del omega se elevan con la intención de quitarse los parches, asume que Oikawa quiere sentir su aroma como siempre lo ha hecho, pero cuando Kageyama está por retirarlos Oikawa toma su muñeca negando con su cabeza.

—He mejorado. Tu dijiste eso, Tobio. —susurra soltando su muñeca. —por eso me gustaría besarte de esta manera, sin las feromonas de por medio.

—Está bien. — ¿Por qué su propia voz suena tan agitada cuando le responde a él?

Es como si una burbuja los rodeara, una burbuja que crece cuando hay silencio, cuando podrían hablar, pero no lo hacen. Cuando Oikawa vuelve a invadir su boca con su lengua y le quita el aliento en una habitación de hotel con una cama nada cómoda, probablemente porque están enamorados y disfrutan besarse o también por simple evasión. A Tobio realmente le incomoda un poco considerar la segunda opción.

Una de las manos del alfa sostiene su suavemente su cintura distrayendo aquellos pensamientos invasivos mientras se acomoda entre sus piernas. Un suspiro repentino se escapa de los labios de Kageyama cuando la mano de Oikawa cubre una porción mayor de su piel y se desliza libremente sobre su abdomen; luego, un gimoteo de sorpresa se escapa de sus labios cuando Oikawa se separa de él y reparte besos por sus mejillas, parece como si jugara. Porque se ríe mientras lo besa repetidamente en las mejillas haciéndolo sonrojar con intensidad.

—Esa expresión me gusta más. —dice entre besos. —Tus mejillas están tibias.

—No hagas eso, Oikawa-san. —expresa Kageyama cubriendo sus mejillas con sus manos. El fantasma de una sonrisa se extiende en su rostro.

Sin las feromonas de por medio, Kageyama entiende la petición inicial de Oikawa. De alguna forma le gusta poder estar así en aquel momento.

Cuando lo vuelve a besar en los labios el ambiente cambia nuevamente. Sus besos lo hacen sentir como si no lo hubiera tocado en décadas, lo cuál pese a no estar cerca de la realidad tampoco está tan lejos. Y está seguro—mientras se avergüenza de si mismo por pensar aquello—que esta noche tienen más de quince minutos.

Kageyama sabe lo que podría pasar. No es una persona tan distraída como se suele creer, solo que tampoco suele dirigir su atención hacia más cosas que no sean el voleibol con facilidad. Tal vez por eso a lo largo de su vida ha ignorado constantemente algunas de sus necesidades biológicas.

Aun así hay algo sutil, detrás de sus besos que se posan sobre las partes de su cuello que no cubre su collar, detrás de las manos que sostienen sus muslos y le producen una repentina subida de excitación. Sigue habiendo una ligera punzada que el omega interno de Kageyama le envía.

—Oikawa-san—susurra Kageyama tomando su rostro entre sus manos. Vaya, realmente se preocupa mucho por esa persona. —¿Hay algo que te moleste?

La pregunta se pierde en el aire cuando los labios de Oikawa vuelven a besarlo, ahora con más fuerza, la mano sube directamente hacia su pecho por debajo de su camiseta y Kageyama contiene la respiración por aquel repentino contacto separándose del alfa.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Oikawa en voz baja mientras su aliento choca contra sus labios. Kageyama desvía su mirada al sentir el color subir por su rostro y asiente.

Oikawa sonríe con suavidad mientras se recuesta a su lado, Kageyama puede observar directamente sus ojos al girarse, siente sus pies se tocan con los de él mientras se pregunta en qué situación se está metiendo. La botellita con aquellas grandes pastillas reluce en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama, su etiqueta blanca tiene un dibujito sonriente en el frente cubriendo parte del nombre del medicamento.

—No hay nada que me moleste. —dice finalmente respondiendo finalmente a su pregunta. Oikawa toma el rostro de Kageyama logrando que desvíe su atención, un beso suave, seguido de uno más fuerte vuelve a retomar el ambiente anterior.

La mano que lo acerca al sostenerse de su cintura y la saliva que se mezcla cuando se besan profundamente, son cosas que motivan a Kageyama tocar al alfa también. Pero Oikawa siempre parece estar unos pasos frente a él, bajando su mano desde su cintura hacia su cadera y luego a sus muslos y acariciándolos con suavidad.

Los presiona un poco, justo cuando sus besos viajan nuevamente hacia su garganta y tocan su piel descubierta, logrando que un quejido extraño salga de su voz. Aquello lo hacer avergonzarse, y cierra sus ojos para no ver a Oikawa cuando es más consciente de su propia excitación.

Porque su entrepierna duele un poco, pero es un dolor distinto. No se opone cuando el alfa lo acerca más a si mismo logrando que sus piernas se enreden, y finalmente sus erecciones se rocen a través de sus ropas. Se siente bien y por eso se frotan entre sí luego de aquel primer contacto. Un gemido por parte de ambos suena un poco bajo en la habitación y Kageyama cree, que ese día descubriría lo mucho que le gusta la voz de Oikawa.

La burbuja que los envuelve crece, Oikawa lo sorprende ubicando más fuerza en su agarre logrando que suspire, el omega intenta pegarse un poco más frotándose lentamente contra él, preguntándose qué tan lejos podría llegar aquello. 

Podría bajar su mano, podría tocarlo más, pero de alguna forma hay algo que no lo deja hacerlo. Incluso cuando Oikawa vuelve a deslizar su mano debajo de su camiseta para tocar su pecho con suavidad, mientras murmura contra sus labios.

—Tobio, eres muy suave.

No es como si lo tocara desesperadamente o con descuido, la mano de Oikawa solo sube y baja sin presionarlo ni hacer más movimientos de la cuenta. De alguna forma, para Kageyama la persona frente a él luce tan dudosa como él. Probablemente por la inexperiencia con la que cuentan ambos.

Kageyama se contiene de frotarse con más insistencia contra la erección de Oikawa, cree que cualquier movimiento en falso lo hará morirse de la vergüenza y se pregunta si Oikawa se siente igual. Intenta que sus manos se aventuren a tocar al alfa, y la excitación provoca que empiece a lubricarse cuando Oikawa separa un poco su camiseta para dejar a la vista la curvatura de sus hombros inclinándose a morderlo con un poco más de fuerza.

—Ah—sale de sus labios por aquella acción. Y, a diferencia de la última vez que lo hizo, ahora no le molesta.

Es solo después de aquella acción que sus manos se aventuran a tocar a Oikawa, sus feromonas cargadas de excitación se extienden por la habitación, pero son distintas a las que cubren sus parches porque aquellas no pueden ser evitadas con ningún tipo de protección, son las que se liberan junto con su propia lubricación cuando Oikawa vuelve a besarlo cerca de donde lo ha mordido. Kageyama guía sus manos por la parte baja de su espalda, luego, desliza sus dedos por su abdomen e incluso un poco por su costado, se sorprende cuando una extraña irregularidad roza la yema de sus dedos. Una expresión confundida que Oikawa no ve se refleja en su rostro justo cuando el alfa pasa a besar sus clavículas descubiertas.

Kageyama se pregunta si podría mostrarse más abiertamente ante él, junto a aquellas inseguridades que ahora ya no salen a la superficie seguidamente, junto a la sensualidad de la que carece, pese a que es inherente a su género secundario. La posibilidad de despojarse de aquellas telas que lo cubren lo hace sentir extrañamente inseguro.

Sus manos presionan el costado de Oikawa en ese pensamiento, con un poco más de fuerza de la que planeaba debido a sus distraídos pensamientos. El gruñido de Oikawa y la forma en la que presiona sus manos contra sus hombros manteniéndolo contra la cama es la que explota su burbuja.

—¿Pero qué mierda? —susurra Oikawa en un tono enojado. Sus caninos están a la vista, pero los muestra ante él desafiante.

Kageyama lo ignora, su corazón late con fuerza por una creciente preocupación en su pecho. Su omega interno reacciona a la situación logrando que todo signo de excitación desaparezca. Ubica sus manos en su pecho para apartarlo, Oikawa parece no querer liberarlo al inicio, pero luce confundido y enojado a la vez. Se aleja luego de unos segundos.

Si de algo se alegra Kageyama por primera vez en días, es en no sentir sus feromonas de enojo. Porque sabe que lo harían sentir muy vulnerable y si quiere hacer algo por el alfa no necesita más vulnerabilidad de la que ya posee.

El movimiento de su mano es rápido cuando se dirige nuevamente hacia Oikawa, la luz de la mesa no es la suficiente para enfocarlo correctamente, pero él es consciente de su buena vista. Un cabello castaño desordenado, y unos ojos enojados son los que lo reciben cuando Kageyama levanta la camiseta del alfa, los moretones en los costados se extienden por su piel, tienen un tono entre verdoso y amarillo. Por lo que Kageyama asume que los tiene desde hace algunos días.

Sin embargo, no puede ver más porque Oikawa reacciona tomando la mano que roza sus músculos abdominales. Unos ojos nublados le regresan la mirada, y el omega se asusta sin saber con lo que está lidiando. Él no podría lastimarlo, ¿cierto?

—Maldita sea. No hagas eso. —le dice Oikawa estando a la defensiva. Lo sostiene con bastante fuerza, el agarre empieza a dolerle por lo que Kageyama intenta liberarse, pero no puede. Se pregunta si aquello dejará marcas de alguna forma.

—Suéltame idiota. —expresa con completa seriedad. Intenta no asustarse más de lo que ya está y no presionar a Oikawa más de lo necesario. Kageyama observa en sus ojos una duda momentánea antes de ser liberado.

La primera medida que toma luego de aquello, es arrancar los parches de su cuello. La bruma en los ojos de Oikawa desaparece de inmediato, sus ojos se abren en una expresión parecida al pánico y el alfa realiza un movimiento rápido impidiéndole a Kageyama observar cualquiera de las emociones de su rostro, Oikawa gira su torso hacia la mesita de noche, donde unas manos temblorosas abren el frasco de pastillas con el dibujo triste. Él traga unas cuantas rápidamente con ayuda de un vaso de agua.

Kageyama duda, ¿debería tocarlo? el alfa tose con fuerza, como si hubiera tragado todo demasiado rápido y Kageyama decide posar su mano sobre su espalda. No parece haber una reacción peligrosa así que da suaves golpes intentando ayudarlo.

—Estas herido. —susurra él.

Oikawa respira profundamente antes de girarse, le sonríe. Cómo si todo lo anterior no hubiera ocurrido y a Kageyama le enoja. Decide que detesta aquella sonrisa de Oikawa, la misma que pone cuando sus fans se acercan a él y no tiene más remedio que tratarlos con fingida amabilidad.

Esa sonrisa sería la primera cosa que llegó a odiar de Oikawa a lo largo de su vida.

—Oye, está bien Tobio-chan—le dice con suavidad mientras. —Siento lo de tu muñeca. En serio lo siento.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Kageyama. Se traga su enojo mientras evita ver su sonrisa. Y es tan malditamente contradictorio, porque en su interior su omega corre en círculos por la preocupación. —¿Qué sucedió?

—A veces las prácticas de voleibol salen mal. ¿Nunca te ha pasado? —responde, pero Kageyama no se siente satisfecho con aquello.

—Parece como si hubieras sido golpeado con algo.

—Bueno sí, nunca dije que no. —expresa con ironía, como si fuera una obviedad. —Tal vez presione mucho a perro loco-chan durante una práctica. Salí un poco golpeado. —Oikawa sonríe juguetonamente—Mi adorable novio, ¿me harás de enfermero?

La segunda cosa que no le gusta de Oikawa, sería la forma en la que parece cambiar el ambiente y el tono de sus conversaciones a su gusto.

La expresión que aparece de repente en su rostro hace a Kageyama ceder, porque luce dolorosa. El omega duda. Si, para él tiene sentido obtener heridas por las prácticas, pero la extraña sensación que le deja eso en la boca del estómago no le parece placentera.

Se sienta con las piernas cruzadas frente al alfa, hay firmeza en su postura cuando su enojo pasa por completo a segundo plano. Ahora solo queda la preocupación.

—No deberías sobre esforzarte, idiota—él lo regaña.

La juguetona sonrisa de Oikawa se deforma en una mirada molesta, luego de eso, evade su mirada al recostarse contra la cama y clavarla en el techo. Kageyama entrecierra sus ojos por aquella acción.

—Bueno, no todos tenemos la suerte de ser prodigios en el deporte. —le explica con frustración—Tengo que seguir esforzándome. 

Kageyama suspira, realmente no lo entiende. Siente como si lo estuviera obligando a leer entre líneas.

—Eres un setter asombroso—es lo único que puede decirle antes de levantarse buscando en su pequeña bolsa aquella crema para golpes que su hermana siempre le insiste que lleve con él.

—Tal vez no sea suficiente—reniega nuevamente Oikawa. —No es suficiente ser asombroso.

«No discutas con el» se dice a si mismo con resignación. No ahora, no en este día tan agitado, no cuando él ha viajado horas solo para presentarse formalmente con su padre. 

Con un poco de brusquedad levanta la camisa de Oikawa, el alfa se queja, pero no se opone. Luego sostiene sus manos contra su propio rostro mientras un sonido de frustración sale de su garganta.

—Tu dijiste que querías un enfermero. —dice Kageyama con molestia, ubicando con cuidado el ungüento en su piel. —Ni siquiera la has tratado correctamente, mi abuelo solía decirme que el cuidado personal es muy importante. ¿Hace cuánto la tienes?

—No sé, tampoco me interesa. ¡Solo está ahí! —responde Oikawa mientras Kageyama dirige sus dedos a su costado. —¡Eso duele!

—Pasará. Estoy tratando de hacerlo con delicadeza. —mumura Kageyama. —dime si duele más.

El silencio y aquel incómodo ambiente en el que se han metido los dos se lo va a comer vivo. Suspira derrotado, debe haber al menos algo positivo que pueda sacar de esto. Algo con lo que distraer su mente.

—Todos estos entrenamientos... —empieza a decir. —¿Significa que si vas a continuar con el voleibol?

El gruñido que recibe pone a sus sentidos alerta. Si vuelve a suceder lo va a golpear, porque Kageyama se da cuenta de que a su omega interno no le gusta que le gruñan. Como resultado, su propia parte instintiva y animal envía oleadas de enojo hacia la parte humana.

—Mierda, ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo con eso? ¿Qué importancia tiene? —responde Oikawa elevando la voz.

—Mucha. —mumura Kageyama tragándose su propio enojo. —A mí simplemente me gustaría apoyarte.

—¿En qué? ¿En qué podrías apoyarme? —responde levantándose, camina por la habitación de un lado al otro como si sus pensamientos no lo soltaran y Kageyama también se levanta con cuidado. —¿Qué podrías hacer por mi futuro? ¿Darme porras y decirme que todo va a estar bien? No seas estúpido. 

—Si, pero... —intenta explicar Kageyama, sin embargo se detiene al no saber que responderle. 

—¿Pero qué? ¿No eras tú quien quería hablar? Hablemos entonces. —Oikawa se detiene frente a él observándolo fijamente.—Dime, ¿Si acaso alguna vez has conocido lo que es el esfuerzo? 

Intenta respirar. Siempre que lidia con discusiones serias las cosas no salen muy bien, pero Oikawa lo está haciendo enojar.

—¡No sé! Al menos trataría de hacer que no te lastimes. Tienes razón, no puedo hacer mucho, pero al menos me gustaría que no estés solo. ¿Y que quieres decir con esa pregunta?

—Tu no lo entiendes, no entiendes nada. —expresa con incredulidad Oikawa.

—¡Es porque no me explicas nada, idiota! —Abre sus brazos para evitar que Oikawa salga de su rango de visión, pero solo recibe un gruñido en respuesta. 

—¡Eres un omega, no puedes hacer absolutamente nada por mí! ¿Qué pasará el día en que mi alfa interno ya no te escoja?

—¿No sería suficiente con que tú lo hagas? —pregunta Kageyama en voz baja. 

Un sonido de frustración sale de la garganta de Oikawa. Y unas feromonas de enojo se filtran a través de sus parches. Parece fuera de si durante un momento y se sienta en la cama ubicando una almohada contra su rostro volviendo a dejar salir un fuerte gruñido.

—¡¿Por qué estás tan enojado?!—expresa Kageyama con un poco de desesperación. ¿De dónde sale ese sentimiento? 

—¡Porque siempre estoy enojado! ¡Lo intento todo, pero sigo enojado!—grita Oikawa quitando la almohada de su rostro. Sus ojos observan la habitación rápidamente mientras se dirige hacia el baño. —¡No lo sé! ¿satisfecho? No se qué hacer con mi futuro, ni siquiera se si me van a echar de la casa el día de mañana porque soy algo que fácilmente pueden desechar. ¡¿Y que puedo hacer yo al respecto?! ¡Solo soy alguien que nunca ha conseguido nada en su vida!

La puerta del baño se cierra con un fuerte golpe, y Kageyama de repente se encuentra solo en la habitación. Un sonido de frustración sale de su garganta. Pero luego su creciente enojo se ve desplazado cuando las palabras del alfa se reproducen en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Su cuerpo se desliza contra el otro lado de la puerta con derrota.

No sabe que decirle, después de todo no entiende su posición. Y probablemente nunca pueda hacerlo, solo le queda imaginar que tan difícil sería para él. Se traga sus propios recuerdos relacionados con su padre omega al esperar tras la puerta. No los necesita ahora, ni nunca.

El silencio continúa, y Kageyama observa el reloj tocar las ocho de la noche. Espera que dormir en el suelo no afecte sus dos juegos del día de mañana, pero no planea dormir en la cama mientras Oikawa se queda en el baño.

—Oikawa-san. Lo siento. —dice mientras su cabeza reposa contra la puerta cuando decide levantar su mirada al techo. No le gusta la sensación de desesperanza que se asienta en su pecho cuando solo el silencio lo recibe. —No debí insistir tanto.

Hay sonidos del otro lado. Kageyama asume que Oikawa también ha ubicado su peso del otro lado de la puerta aunque sigue sin hablar.

—¿Puedes irte? —dice Oikawa con derrotada luego de unos momentos. —Regresa a la residencia con el resto de Karasuno.

—No. Me quiero quedar aquí. —responde el omega, el techo de la habitación por alguna razón es azul y parece comerse a la misma. Kageyama hasta ahora solo se había topado con techos blancos. —Es tarde.

—No es una petición en la que espero que te quedes como si se tratara de una novela romántica. —continúa Oikawa tajantemente. —Quiero que te vayas. Ándate.

—Pero yo no quiero irme. —murmura, supone que la razón por la que Oikawa logra escucharlo es por sus sentidos desarrollados de alfa.

—No me interesa, solo vete. —una voz plana llega a sus oídos a través de esa puerta y Kageyama siente una punzada en su corazón. —Mejor hablemos mañana, ahora no quiero verte, ni a ti, ni a nadie.

La punzada prevalece. Kageyama levanta su cuerpo del lugar, el reloj pronto llegará a las ocho y treinta de la noche, así que si se va a ir debe hacerlo ahora. Se pregunta si quedarse pese a la negativa de Oikawa es una opción, pero mueve su cabeza en negación.

Toma el tubo con la crema y las pastillas de Oikawa para poder ubicarlas en la mesita de noche junto a la cama, pasa la chaqueta que lo cubre sobre las glándulas de feromonas de su cuello llenándola de un aroma a arándanos, el aroma está cubierto de preocupación y una capa de ligera de tristeza, pero Kageyama espera que sus feromonas ayuden a Oikawa esta noche.

—Nos vemos mañana. —dice mientras se traga el nudo de su garganta.

Dobla la chaqueta y la ubica sobre la cama antes de salir de la habitación. Solo cuando baja las escaleras y lo recibe el frío de la noche, es que piensa que tal vez fue una mala decisión, pero al final continúa caminando. Su mente se desliza hacia las palabras de Oikawa, a todo el estrés con el que carga y la preocupación crece.

Sin su chaqueta no puede ocultar su collar, pero hace lo mejor que puede para que las personas que lo miran fijamente no noten su creciente incomodidad. Aun le quedan feromonas encima pese a haberse ubicado sus parches nuevamente, y muerde sus labios tratando de pensar qué pasará el día de mañana.

Tal vez por eso no se da cuenta, al igual que la última vez que visitó Tokio, que una mujer alfa lo sigue. Al menos no al inicio, y aún le quedan cuadras por caminar, la siente cerca cuando ya solo le quedan unas cinco cuadras por delante.

—¿Qué edad tienes dulzura? —pregunta ella al intentar acercarse a él.

Él la ve de reojo, y acelera el paso, luce mayor. Probablemente esté cerca de sus treinta y él está seguro que debería fácilmente reconocer por su aroma, que él es un omega joven. Su estómago se revuelve.

—Oye, no te alejes de mí. —dice ella.

Kageyama cree que las noches siempre son peores cuando lidias con este tipo de cosas, el vello de su cuerpo se eriza y sin pensarlo dos veces empieza a correr. Corre cerrando sus ojos, esperando dejar a la mujer atrás. Seguro es debido a que sus pies son rápidos que la pierde, pero a la vez también se pierde él. Espera que su madre no sienta sus turbulentas emociones ahora, la sola idea de preocuparla lo hace sentir mal.

Se sienta cerca de una tienda de conveniencia que observa cerca de ahí, la presencia de más personas lo tranquiliza. Recuerda dejar su teléfono donde Oikawa y por un momento considera regresar, pero ni siquiera sabe que calle tomar. 

Tal vez merezca estar perdido en aquel lugar. 

Un beta atiende el lugar y parece amable, Kageyama decide que si no recuerda el lugar al que debe ir, le preguntará por direcciones. Pero no ahora. Su corazón avanza acelerado por aquella pasada situación y supone que son esos mismos nervios los que lo hacen reír de manera extraña.

El frío se cala en sus huesos y siente que los dedos los tiene un poco entumecidos así que los ubica bajo sus piernas. Este tipo de soledad momentánea, le resulta extrañamente satisfactoria. Y agradece que la tienda tenga un letrero de estar abierta 24 horas. Graba en su memoria los edificios y casas de alrededor, en caso de que tenga que continuar y ahora que el reloj probablemente marque las nueve se ubica de pie.

Solo ha caminado una cuadra cuando aquel aroma entra por su nariz, es dulce como el de un omega, pero no puede identificarlo. Su nariz se encuentra entorpecida por el frío.

Las extrañas notas que rodean el aroma lo hacen mover sus pies en aquella dirección, sin embargo, algo lo retiene. Hay más aromas cerca, parecen venir de todos lados y lo marean. ¿Nadie más lo habrá notado? Probablemente en aquel sector solo vivan betas.

Tose con fuerza. Otro de los aromas es agrio, envía corrientes de peligro a través de su cuerpo. Su omega interno es más rápido en reaccionar. La orden es sencilla.

Corre.

Y Kageyama quiere hacerlo. Pero ese aroma dulce, algo le impide abandonar aquel aroma. Está dispuesto a seguirlo, como un movimiento netamente instintivo. Solo ha dado unos cuantos pasos en aquella dirección cuando un apagado aroma a cerezas entra por su nariz.

Se siente alerta. Al frente, una mujer corre con alguien entre sus brazos, pero se detiene completamente perdida y sin saber a dónde ir. Kageyama la ha visto antes, y entre aquellos callejones oscuros él la sigue, dejando atrás el otro aroma dulce del inicio. No sabe porque la sigue, le duele la cara de correr en aquel frío y con su rapidez se planta frente a ella.

La ha visto antes, es alta, atlética y tiene un cabello corto. Kageyama está seguro que Tanaka y ella hablaron en algunas ocasiones antes. Luce terrible. Pero no se compara con la omega que lleva en sus brazos.

Le gruñe cuando se ubica frente a ella. Lo considera una amenaza para la preciosa carga que sostienen sus brazos, aun así, Kageyama no se mueve. Siente como si estuviera dentro de un limbo porque el aroma de la omega está colapsado. Los signos de una inminente "recaída" son claros.

Se quita los parches de su cuello pese al posible peligro, la alfa deja de gruñirle al reconocerlo como un omega. Se acerca a la pequeña chica sin saber que hace, sus ojos se encuentran abiertos, pero opacos; el flequillo cae por su rostro sudado le recuerda al peinado de aquel jugador de primer año de Shiratorizawa, Goshiki cree que era su nombre.

—Una recaída, ella está en una recaída. —intenta explicar con voz temblorosa. —Ella necesita un hospital. 

La respiración de la chica se desploma suavemente, casi de forma imperceptible; y su pulso avanza lento. Kageyama no sabe qué hacer, no ha lidiado con recaídas severas de omegas antes, quiere pedirle que se quede con él, que no se duerma.

No la conoce, pero quiere llorar por ella. Por su ropa desgarrada, por su peinado desordenado, por el coma inducido en el que se está metiendo ella misma al haberse visto en una situación de desesperación absoluta. El sonido asustado que sale de la garganta de Kageyama alerta a la alfa, le indica que su compañera está en peligro.

La mujer reacciona momentáneamente. Parece que de repente sabe dónde ir, y Kageyama la sigue de cerca mientras corre, pese a que su cuerpo lo está matando. ¿Cuánto llevan corriendo? Solo después de unos minutos parece reconocer los edificios cercanos a la residencia. 

Cuando llegan todo el mundo se encuentra fuera, Karasuno, Niiyama, y Nekoma se mueven de un lado a otro con desesperación. Las feromonas hacen que la situación se vuelva más pesada y los betas hacen todo lo posible por controlar todo. Las jugadoras de Niiyama son las primeras en reconocer su presencia, las betas del equipo se acercan presurosas hacia Kanoka y Maiko mientras los profesores intentan llamar a una ambulancia. 

Kageyama está en blanco. No sabe para dónde ir ni que hacer, debido a ello no registra que Sugawara lo sacude por los hombros durante unos segundos.

—La omega, ¿Cómo está la omega? —pregunta con desesperación al salir de su trance. Pero Sugawara niega con su cabeza aún más estérico que él. Ya están aquí. ¿Por qué está más asustado que él?

—No sé, no lo sé. Intenté llamarte, pero no contestabas. —repite como si se tratara de un mantra. Kageyama puede escuchar a Hinata hablar apresuradamente por su teléfono.

—No lo encuentran, Kenma dice que no lo encuentran. —le grita Hinata a Sugawara desde donde se encuentra. —Akaashi-san salió a buscarlo.

Todo es un caos. Los betas que corren, los alfas que gruñen, la alfa que llora sin querer soltar a la omega que abraza con fuerza. Solo entonces Kageyama se da cuenta que no todo Karasuno está presente, que Nekoma tampoco está completo.

—No encontramos a Tsukishima, no sabemos dónde está. —dice Sugawara al borde de las lágrimas.

«¿Tsukishima?» piensa Kageyama para sí mismo. Su cabeza duele, como si intentara recordar algo y su cuerpo ya no siente frío cuando su corazón inicia a latir con fuerza en su pecho por un repentino miedo que lo domina. 

—Tsubakihara. —dice la capitana de Niiyama a Daichi un metro lejos de ahí —Kanoka dice que el alfa que atacó a Maiko-chan era el capitán de Tsubakihara.

Yamaguchi avanza a grandes pasos hacia ellos y Kageyama los observa esperando obtener un poco de información. Se planta frente a mujer alfa con una mirada de desesperación.

—¿Qué dijiste? —le pregunta Yamaguchi mientras Yachi se acerca hacia el beta.

—Kanoka dijo que dejó el cuerpo del capitán de Tsubakihara en uno de los callejones cercanos. —dice ella. —No está segura si se imaginó más aromas cerca.

—¡Son dos! —se gira Yamaguchi hacia Yachi con desesperación. —seguro son dos ataques esta noche. No es una coincidencia. Debes llamar a Saeko-san, Tanaka. Estaban regresando a Tokio, si vuelven Akiteru-nii podrá encontrarlo. ¡Tienes que hacer que regresen!

Nadie lo entiende más lo entiende, pero Tanaka toma su teléfono marcando apresuradamente.

—Aun no llega la ambulancia. —se lamenta la capitana de Niiyama. Asahi pone una mano en su hombro, la expresión en su rostro es tan seria como nunca Kageyama la ha visto.

—Vamos a perfumarla hasta que lleguen, eso puede ayudarla. Pero necesitamos que su alfa la suelte. Lo mejor sería que su alfa la perfume, pero no está en condiciones de hacerlo. —le dice, Sugawara aun llora, pero asiente. Y Yaku se acerca a paso seguro.

Kageyama quisiera hacer lo mismo, pero no puede. Sus emociones están concentradas en otra cosa, ni siquiera nota cuando Hinata pega nuevos parches en su cuello. 

—Tu aroma se siente mal Yamayama-kun, ¿Dónde está el Gran Rey? —mumura el alfa pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, le está dando un poco de calor. 

¡Era como un pastel de fresas!, y el otro era cómo el whisky, había uno más, pero ese no lo reconoce, ¿tal vez algo como la bergamota?

Ni siquiera nota cundo aleja a Hinata de su cuerpo, aun menos cuando empieza a correr de regreso, tras él resuenan pasos, pero no sabe de quien son. Tampoco puede formular palabras para avisar que sintió el aroma de Tsukishima cerca, solo puede correr dominado por sus instintos omega. 

¿Dónde está corriendo?

No lo sabe. Pero sus pies pasan por calles, se alejan por curvas o se regresan en otras más.

¿Cuánto lleva corriendo?

No lo sabe. Los pasos tras él ya no resuenan. Probablemente perdió a quien tenía tras él.

Sus pies se detienen en seco, el sudor en su rostro cae al suelo. Y está casi seguro que puede escuchar las gotas resonar al estrellarse en el asfalto. Sus instintos le dicen se acerque, que hay un omega en peligro entre todo ese aroma a whisky. No. No solo se lo dicen, se lo están rogando.

No es que sea una persona egoísta, pero hace todo lo posible por alejarse. Su parte humana quiere irse, como si tratara de huir de un depredador. No solo, no puede exponerse solo. 

Kageyama da la última vuelta, respirando agitadamente y con el miedo colándose por sus huesos, y el aroma lo golpea en la cara. Solo hay un alfa de pie que ni siquiera mira en su dirección. Sus rodillas duelen cuando se estampan contra el concreto. 

¿Cuándo él también terminó en el suelo?

Su frente toca el suelo por la fuerza del aroma. No es normal, ni siquiera se parece al aroma de Oikawa, es incluso más fuerte. Mil veces más fuerte. Tiene miedo, un telefóno hecho pedazos descansa cerca de su cuerpo. 

Finalmente lo ve, Tsukishima tiembla tratando de no estrellar su propio rostro contra el suelo. Y Kageyama hace lo mejor que puede para arrastrarse hasta ahí. Con una mirada brumosa sin estar completamente consciente. Omega, tiene un omega que proteger.

—No lo olvides Kei, cuando salgas de aquí le dirás a tu hermano que mi querida hermana le envía saludos. —dice una voz. Tsukishima tiembla por la descarga de feromonas y Kageyama tiene problemas para abrir sus ojos. —Solo son tres años más, amigo. 

Hay otro aroma cerca, la bergamota intenta hacer lo mejor que puede por cubrir el aroma del whisky, pero resulta casi imposible. Aun así, le permite a Kageyama abrir sus ojos, conoce a ese alfa, lo observa intensamente y lo reconoce como el as de Tsubakihara. Recuerda con dificultad que su apellido era Teradomari.

Solo entonces se da cuenta de dónde viene el aroma a bergamota. Porque Teradomari les da la espalda, hay alguien intentado levantarse frente a él.

—Ya perdiste. Deja de expulsar esas putas feromonas antes de que te arranque las glándulas del cuello. —gruñe Teradomari. 

—No. Nunca. —responde Akaashi. Parece levantarse y toma la suficiente fuerza como para golpearlo en el rostro.

Kageyama está seguro que el golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para tirarle unos dientes. Es un acto desesperado. Todo esto es distinto a aquel enfrentamiento que presenció antes, porque ninguno de los dos está enfermo como Oikawa. Aquel alfa frente a él parece controlar sus feromonas bien, tan bien que asusta. Sostiene las suficientes sobre Tsukishima cómo para que este no pueda moverse, pero se concentra en Akaashi.

No ha notado la presencia de Kageyama aún, tal vez por eso el omega puede sostener el rostro de Tsukishima entre sus manos. Intenta que su nariz se pegue a su camiseta. 

—No lo huelas, no huelas el aroma. —Es lo que dice su parte omega con una voz temblorosa hacia Tsukishima. Su mirada luce perdida y sangra por la nariz, no ha entrado en una recaída ni tampoco tiene sus sentidos colapsados, pero está cerca de lo segundo.

El sonido del vomito resuena en los oídos de Kageyama, si tan solo pudiera levantarse de ahí y buscar ayuda. Pero ni siquiera puede hablar, solo puede sostener a Tsukishima esperando que todo esté bien.

—Es tu culpa Kei. Si tu alfa no nos hubiera encontrado él estaría bien. —Teradomari se gira, mientras Akaashi vomita sin parar. Sus ojos botan lágrimas por la exposición de las feromonas. —¡Oh! ¿Quién eres tú?

Kageyama está seguro que Akaashi lo golpeó con la suficiente fuerza como para tumbarlo, pero está de pie, ¿por qué Teradomari sigue de pie?

"Recuerdo que era pequeña, al profesor alfa nunca lo vi, pero a la mujer alfa sí, Atema Teradomari, era pequeña. Estoy seguro que mi hermano podría haberla vencido físicamente, pero dijo que sus feromonas eran muy fuertes. Por más fuerza física que tengas no puedes hacer nada ante una alfa con feromonas fuertes." Recuerda la voz de Tsukishima en alguna de las conversaciones que tuvo con él. De aquel mismo recuerdo, extrae aquella información que buscó días atrás. "Discutí con su hermano después del tribunal."

—Te recuerdo. —dice Teradomari separando a Tsukishima de su cuerpo. —Estás en su equipo, ni siquiera podía olfatear en tu dirección por ese intenso aroma que llevabas encima, pero ahora ya no está. Me pregunto cómo serán tus feromonas. 

—Espera. —alcanza a decir Tsukishima. Kageyama no entiende entre la bruma de su mente cuando el aroma a whisky se concentra en él, cómo es que Tsukishima se las ha arreglado para hablar. 

—Si, es verdad. Tú primero. —asiente Teradomari. —Ignoraste mis mensajes después de lo que sufrí para conseguir tu número, cuando jugamos juntos ni me miraste. Eso realmente me enojó, Kei.

Feromonas destinadas a dominar un omega se expanden por el callejón, Kageyama gimotea asustado. ¿Dónde está Oikawa? necesita a Oikawa. Un sonido se escapa de su garganta con el objetivo de llamarlo, pero no sirve de nada. ¿Podría el aroma de su alfa haberlo protegido mejor? Tal vez así habría buscado ayuda.

Su rostro toca el suelo. Si tan solo sus instintos no lo hubieran hecho correr hasta ahí, podría haber explicado la situación a los demás y llegar con más personas. Llora, llora sin sonido. Quiere decirle a Tsukishima que lo siente mucho.

—Siempre he querido intentar algo nuevo. —continúa Teradomari. —Con tu alfa vomitando sangre, la vista será preciosa. Así que Kei, **preséntate.**

El aire abandona los pulmones de Kageyama, son órdenes alfa. Está penado usarlas, es más, ni siquiera todos los alfas saben cómo usarla. Sólo pueden usarse en caso de peligro, cuando no tienes control sobre ellas o en defensa propia. Pero Teradomari las está usando por propia diversión.

Tsukishima se queda en blanco, Kageyama observa con impotencia su cuerpo arrastrarse hasta el alfa, mientras sus lágrimas se empapan de sus mejillas. Es una orden directa hacia él, pero Kageyama también se mueve inconscientemente cerca del alfa. No quiere hacer esto, no puede obligarlos a hacer esto.

Sus manos suben a su collar ignorando su voluntad, debe presentarse al alfa frente a él, boca abajo y con su trasero elevado, mostrando su cuello, debe lubricar para él.

—No. —intenta decir Kageyama entre sollozos. —Él no quiere. No. Déjalo.

—Tranquilo bonito. —responde Teradomari. —Tu después. Seamos amables con tu amigo entonces. **Dame un beso, Kei**. Dejemos que tu alfa lo vea. **Y tú, quítate tu lindo collar y tus parches**.

Las manos de Kageyama tiemblan mientras muerde sus labios hasta sentir la sangre salir. No quiere sacarse su collar, ese alfa no puede obligarlo. Pero lo está haciendo. Sus parches caen al suelo. 

Está asustado. Quiere a Oikawa, nuevamente un gimoteo sale de su garganta. Pero no está, es imposible que el alfa pueda encontrarlo.

Las manos de Kageyama tiemblan mientras muerde sus labios hasta sentir la sangre salir. No quiere sacarse su collar, ese alfa no puede obligarlo. Pero lo está haciendo. Sus parches caen al suelo. 

Está asustado. Quiere a Oikawa, nuevamente un gimoteo sale de su garganta. Pero no está, es imposible que el alfa pueda encontrarlo.

—Ahora sí, abajo. **Preséntate, Kei.** —vuelve a decir el alfa. Es una orden directa hacia Tsukishima y un sonido de angustia sale de su garganta al verse incapaz de resistirse. 

Su collar cae de seco al suelo. Pánico, Kageyama siente pánico cuando ve el collar de Tsukishima en el suelo, su mente intenta irse a otro lado, no es que el lo quiera. Pero algo parece llevárselo, a través de su cuerpo débil por el frío al que se expuso, a través de la falta de feromonas. Todo está en su contra.

—No lo hagas. —la entrecortada voz de Akaashi se escucha desde el suelo. —Alto.

El alfa se siente desesperado, tiene que evitar a toda costa que aquello siga. Sus entrenamientos en Fukurodani los preparan para ese tipo de cosas, pero Teradomari tiene feromonas que nunca antes había sentido. Solo puede hacer esto por Tsukishima Kei, retasar la situación. Está dispuesto hacerlo incluso si ese alfa lo mata.

El omega interno de Tsukishima duda, hay otro alfa ordenando. Lo obliga a detener sus propias manos que bajan sus pantalones. Más órdenes, necesita que ese alfa que le dice que pare lo haga de nuevo. «Por favor, por favor, no quiero hacer esto.»

Kageyama se mueve hacia Tsukishima lo mejor que puede, la única razón por la que puede acercarse tanto es que Teradomari no sabe si empezar por él o por Akaashi.

—Si algo odio más que los alfas que se meten en mi camino. Son los omegas que no me obedecen. —dice con enojo el alfa. 

Se acerca a dónde Kageyama hace lo mejor que puede parar subir los pantalones de Tsukishima cuando un golpe lo envía lejos. Teradomari lo patea en un costado del abdomen con la fuerza suficiente para nublar su vista. Se siente débil, el alfa vuelve a golpearlo repetidas veces, esta vez en la cara, antes de dirigirse hacia Akaashi.

Su mente está alejándose nuevamente de él, siente a su respiración bajar de nivel. ¿Mamá estará preocupada por él? ¿Dónde está Tsukishima ahora? ¿Y Akaashi? son preguntas que se expanden por su mente mientras el dolor de su costado se expande. Parece su nariz está rota, porque siente algo caliente y espeso bajar por su rostro.

Un nuevo aroma entra por el callejón, pero Kageyama no puede olerlo. Lo siente.

El lazo de su interior tira con pánico, con miedo. Por un momento Kageyama no la reconoce es, pero luego, pese a que no puede olerla, un cálido aroma lo acoge. El de la nuez moscada con subtonos de canela.

«Mamá.»

Si alguien puede encontrarlo entre toda esa situación es su madre. Estando en Tokio con su lazo familiar, su mamá está ahí y Kageyama teme por ella durante un momento. Pero Oikawa ya lo pensó antes, solo que nunca se lo mencionó a Kageyama. Aquella mujer, era el perfecto espécimen alfa.

—¡Abajo! —dice la mujer a Teradomari. Ni siquiera está usando su voz de alfa, pero está colérica y sus feromonas lo demuestran. —Al suelo, ¡cabeza al suelo!

Para Yua aquella sensación incómoda nació en su pecho desde hace unos minutos, condujo en dirección hacia la residencia dónde se quedaba Karasuno desde hace media hora, pero algo la detuvo. Lo supo por el lazo familiar, algo estaba mal, su hijo está a punto de entrar a una recaída. 

No sabe quién es el responsable. Va a matarlo. Jura que va a matarlo mientras aquel alfa estampa su propia cabeza contra el piso sin saber porqué no puede oponerse. Sus ojos se mueven alrededor, e intenta regular sus feromonas al ver a más víctimas. Su primer instinto es acercarse a su hijo. Así que toma a Kageyama entre sus brazos, es su bebé. Su rostro está golpeado y su nariz no deja de sangrar. Observa a su alrededor a un alfa con sus sentidos colapsados arrastrarse hacia un omega de cabello rubio.

—Van a estar bien. —intenta decirles. El alfa llora mientras abraza al omega que parece haber entrado en una recaída. Su hijo será el siguiente si no se apura. —No te muevas. No hasta que yo lo diga. —le dice al otro alfa en el suelo.

La cabeza de Kageyama se mueve en negación, un nombre escapa de su garganta y Yua no tiene más opción que ceder. Toma al omega de cabello rubio entre sus brazos, intentando decirle al alfa que todo está bien. Pero el chico parece tan desesperado, con sus sentidos atrofiados extiende sus brazos hacia ella para que se lo devuelva.

—Por favor, por favor no me lo quites. —dice aquel alfa. Su mirada es brumosa, pero para su propia sorpresa su parte humana se encuentra también presente.

Yua se permite un momento para sentirse asombrada por el chico al no sucumbir hacia sus instintos. Si lo hubiera hecho, él estaría atacándola por quitarle al omega. 

—Lo hiciste bien. —dice ella en un susurro. Su preocupación sale de sus poros, pero no sería muy alfa de su parte perder la compostura mientras su hijo se desangra. —Gracias, aguantaste muy bien.

—No. No. Tal vez si fuera más fuerte. Devuélvemelo por favor, te lo ruego. —llora el alfa mientras sostiene su cabeza. 

Yua lo ignora al llamar a una ambulancia y a la policía, llegan mucho más rápido de lo esperado. ¿Serán menos de diez minutos? La respuesta rápida se da porque es ella quien llama, porque muchos conocen a Kageyama Yua en Tokio. Los paramédicos cargan al omega rubio primero, y ayudan a subir al alfa de cabello negro, que hace lo mejor que puede para explicar la situación. «No soy su pareja» les explica cuando los paramédicos le piden que se calme para poder usar sus feromonas en el omega.

Yua marca su teléfono con rapidez. Habla con Miwa primero, pero ni siquiera termina de explicar la situación cuando su hija alfa le dice que va a conducir en ese mismo momento hacia Tokio. Ella asiente con rigidez. Da unos pasos, lejos de ahí observando a los oficiales betas arrestar al alfa. No la dejarán encargarse de ese caso, pero ella se va a asegurar de una u otra forma que se pudra en la cárcel. 

El reloj marca más de las diez, cuando busca entre sus contactos a Oikawa Tooru. La voz del alfa se escucha cansada cuando le contesta, es educado, pero Yua no tiene tiempo para formalidades. Explica la situación rápido y con frialdad, las palabras intento de violación, agresión alfa, y uso de la voz salen de su garganta.

—¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está? —responde Oikawa desde el otro lado de la línea. —Yo no sentí nada. No sentí nada. Todo se sentía normal. ¡Kageyama-san deme la dirección!

La mujer cuelga después de darle información. Suena desesperado, muy distinto a cuando mantuvieron una conversación el día anterior. Es un alfa interesante, es una lástima que esté tan confundido. Tal vez ella no debió mencionarle aquel problema con los alfas enfermos cuando salieron a comprar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con el bloqueo ya mejor manejado me he puesto a escribir los capítulos que sigue, es más manejable y creo que voy bien. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no daré una fecha. Solo diré que la siguiente actualización es de dos capítulos ya que vienen de la mano.
> 
> Necesito hacer una aclaración antes de terminar.  
> Esta historia también está siendo publicada en mi cuenta de Wattpad, tal vez parte de ustedes no lo sepan. Como hubo una confusión hace un par de días respecto a mi otra cuenta quería aclararlo. 
> 
> Eso sería todo, hasta pronto gente maravillosa. En serio, muchas gracias por todo. 
> 
> PD: Usé la palabra "recaída" como alternativa para "drop". No sabía cual término usar, porque "gota" en español sonaba raro jajaj.


End file.
